


you've been selected

by lelepwrk



Series: the selection [1]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jisung, Alpha Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, F/M, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Modern Royalty, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Omega Na Jaemin, end game nomin i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 82
Words: 201,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelepwrk/pseuds/lelepwrk
Summary: a nomin fic based off of the selection series. I will post which person is which character in the book if it makes it easier to follow. Just let me know! also theres 82 chapters only cause all three books are in here, just in case that makes it less daunting!caroline
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: the selection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646593
Comments: 422
Kudos: 801





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the selection series](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/678772) by kiera case. 



> jaemin enters the selection even though he doesn't want to, at the expense of his boyfriend

Jaemin opens the door to his tiny house after practice to his mother staring at him intently from the kitchen. 

"Nana," She calls, ushering him into the kitchen and pulling out a letter, "It's time for the selection." He sighs, helping her mash the potatoes. 

"Mom, you know I don't want to be a One. Let alone royalty." His mother sighs. 

"Jaemin, you know we need the money." 

"You don't even have to win." Hyunbin, Jaemin's younger brother yells from the living room. 

"Just ask the prince to let you stay for a while so we can get their money." His sister, Nayeon suggests. Jaemin's father quiets her down. 

"I'll think about it okay?" Jaemin spoons potatoes and meat onto his plate. His family nods, sedated for now. 

"Guys!" Nayeon screams as the TV blares the national anthem, an obnoxious song with way to much trumpet, "The speech is starting." Johnny, the announcer appears on screen, white teeth glinting through the screen. Jaemin grimaces. His mother squeals as Johnny introduces the King. 

"As you all may be aware," He starts, his wife and child on the left corner of the screen, listening attentively, "That my son, Prince Jeno is of age and will be conducting a selection of all the eligible omegas in the country. All numbered classes will be allowed to participate." He clears his throat, gesturing for his son to join him. Prince Jeno slides across the stage and up to the podium where his father offers a slap on the back. The Prince looks taken aback for a second before gathering his wits and facing the camera. Johnny slides into view. 

"Prince Jeno, what are you most excited for?" The Prince offers him a side glance. 

"Johnny," He starts, "I am most excited to offer up my home to 35 omegas, but only one will I offer my heart to." Jaemin scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"I think it's romantic." Nayeon elbows him. Jaemin shushes her. 

"How absolutely wonderful my Prince, now, what about what you want? Where do you think your dream omega will come from?" The Prince flails for a second, caught off guard by the question. 

"I don't think that is necessary for me to answer right now. I don't care where they're from, they'll just be the one." Johnny nods satisfied.

"Thank you, my Prince." 

"Thank you, Johnny." The Prince slides back to his seat. Jaemin tunes out the rest of the program, hoping for it to be over soon. Jaemin's mother turns on him as soon as the TV shuts off. 

"So you're going to do it right?" His whole family blinks at him, his wide doe eyes reflective in all of their faces. He groans.

"I don't know." His mother pinches his cheeks. Jaemin swats her hands away. That night, Jaemin's laying on his bed in a big white t-shirt and tight black shorts, when a tapping at his window breaks him out of his thoughts. He jumps to the window and smiles when he sees the outline of his boyfriend, Yukhei outside in the dark. He silently slips down to the kitchen and grabs his leftovers from dinner, wraps it in a linen cloth, slips out the door, and up the stairs of the tree house. 

"Hey pretty." Yukhei slips his solid arms around Jaemin's back. 

"Don't call me that." Jaemin whines, throwing the cloth down. Yukhei giggles.

"But you are." Yukhei leans down and covers Jaemin's lips with his own. 

"We got a letter about the selection today." Jaemin commented. 

"We got two." Yukhei's forehead slams down onto Jaemin's shoulder. Jaemin runs his hand through Yukhei's light brown hair, slightly damp from the communal shower at the coal mine. 

"Were they excited?" 

"My sisters? Of course they were." Yukhei kisses him again. Jaemin gives his boyfriend a once over as he talks. Yukhei's very attractive, no caste needed, hes solidly built, very tall, and just overall attractive. Jaemin thinks hes's the most attrative person in the whole world. He had bags under his eyes, like he'd been working late, which he had, considering they haven't met for almost a week, and his shirt was shredded in several places. Jaemin wished he could sew his shirt for him. They could only meet at night because Jaemin's mother was hellbent on her son marrying into a class above theirs, and Yukhei was a class below. Omega sixes were usually servants, and alphas worked in the coal mine. Yukhei's mother had gotten injured, so he was bringing in the majority of their money. 

"How do you feel about the selection?" Jaemin hands Yukhei the bread in his leftovers. Yukhei takes a grateful bite. 

"I mean, the dude has to find love somehow." Sarcasm was laced in his tone. 

"Yukhei." 

"Fine, I think it's sad, like does the prince not date? I mean, he's the prince, he can have anyone. There's got to be some royal out there that's good enough," Yukhei sighs, rubbing one hand up and down Jaemin's back while the other holds his bread, "But I also think its exciting. He gets to fall in love in front of his whole country. At least someone's getting their happily ever after." 

"So, your encouraging the twins to enter the selection?" Jaemin asks, picking up an apple, wanting to do something with his hands. 

"Yeah, we need the money. We've only seen the Prince a few times, but he doesn't look terrible. Probably a total snot, but nice enough for either of my sisters. Mom's hopeful one of them will win because we have two entries." Jaemin kisses him on the cheek. 

"Do you realize what would happen if one of them won?" Yukhei's arms tightened around his back.

"I've been thinking about that all day Jaem." 

"You're going to make someone fat and happy one day." Yukhei says, bits of chicken flying out of his mouth, as he digs into a ripe apple. 

"I'm going to make you fat and happy one day." Jaemin says, patting Yukhei on the chest. Yukhei smiles at him.

"Hopefully." Jaemin giggles at him. 

"I'm going to pick up some extra work on saturday's." Yuhkei announces.

"Wong Yukhei!" Jaemin exclaims, "You work to much." 

"Yeah, but I don't want the twins to have to give up things that they love," Jaemin hugged him tighter, "They need to be with people." 

"You need to take care of yourself, Yukhei. You can't do everything." Yukhei kissed him on the forehead. Jaemin hoped Yuhkei was thinking about his words, realizing that if he didn't slow down, he'd work himself to the grave. 

"Jaem?" Yukhei whispered into the silence.

"What?"

"Are you going to join the selection?" 

"No! I wouldn't even consider marrying a random person. I love you." 

"You want to be a six? Always tired and worried?" Yukhei asked, pain evident in his tone. 

"Yukhei, we'll be fine. We're going to make it work." 

"You know I can't. I still have to support my family." Jaemin sighed. 

"I think you should do it." Yukhei says. 

"Do what?" 

"Join the selection." 

"Are you crazy?" Jaemin pulls away from Yukhei's chest to glare at him.

"Jaem, listen. You have a chance to do better than me. I want you to take it." Jaemin glared at him. 

"You're crazy. I'm not even going to get picked to go." 

"Then why is it such a big deal? All I want if for you to enter. That way I won't beat myself up for holding you back." 

"But I don't even know the Prince, I love you." Jaemin complains. Yukhei shushes him with a kiss on the lips.

"I love you, but if you really love me, you'll go so that I won't have to wonder." Jaemin sighed again.

"Fine, but know that I want to be your omega." 

"And you will be." Jaemin couldn't tell if it was a trick of the shadows, but he swore that his boyfriends eyes filled with tears. Jaemin had only seen Yukhei cry once, when his little brother stole fruit from a vendor and got publicly beaten. Yukhei had snuck up to the tree house and cried on Jaemin's shoulder for hours. Jaemin rubbed his arm up Yukhei's arm as he pulled the collar of Jaemin's shirt wide and kissed down Jaemin's jaw and down to his arm. He sucked on Jaemin's collarbone. 

"No marks Hei." Jaemin reminded him, tugging on his hair. Yukhei whines, pulling back. He leans back enough that his back touches the floor, and pulls Jaemin on top of him, fingers digging into the flesh of Jaemin's waist. Jaemin flips them over so he's laying on his back, Yukhei sitting on his knees in front of him. Jaemin wraps his legs around Yukhei's waist, and pulls him down to kiss him, as Yukhei's rough hands knead the soft skin of Jaemin's thighs. 

"You should get sleep." Yukhei whispers, voice rough and scent strong. Jaemin nods. 

"Okay." Yukhei smiles at him, white teeth glinting in the darkness. Jaemin slips back into his house, and flops on his bed. He smiles, touching his lips as the last of the effects of Yukhei's kisses leaves. He falls asleep that night with a smile on his face, wrapped in a thin blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin goes to get pictures for the selection, and gets picked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before we begin, a few housekeeping things:  
> All alphas can smell their destined omega from the minute they or their omega is born  
> all omegas can have children and heats no matter their gender  
> if omegas find their destined alpha, they will smell like them, which is why jaemins family doesn't know about yukhei  
> SO yukhei knows that jaemins not his destined omega, but he still loves him
> 
> ALSO:  
> lmk what you think they should all smell like!

"Jaemin!" His mother sings, flicking on the lights to his bedroom. Jaemin groaned and rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden light infiltrating his senses. 

"What mom?" He lets his hands flop on the bed and glances at the alarm clock. it was just past 7. He'd only spent 4 hours in bed.

"I want you to think clearly about this," She starts. taking a seat at the edge of his bed, "I want you to sign up for the selection." Jaemin groans.

"Mom, you know I don't," He starts, then stops because he remembers that he promised Yukhei he'd sign up, "Fine, I'll do it." His mother squeals and pinches his cheeks, making them redden under her calloused fingertips. 

"Please go so I can get dressed." She nods and walks out, smacking a wet kiss on his forehead before she shuts the door behind her. He flops his body forwards into the door. 

"Oh, honey, I forgot," His mother opens the door, Jaemin flies forwards and lands in an attractive heap on the floor, "Your father and I talked yesterday, and we decided that if you wouldn't agree, you get to work alone, and keep half of what you earn." Jaemin shoots up.

"Really?" 

"Yes, we really want you to do this." He heads into the bathroom and takes a shower. He now has an opportunity to make enough money for him and Yukhei to get married. Fives usually wore bland colors, browns and greens, because they were singers and painters, so Jaemin was limited in the nice clothes area, but he found his favorite dark green tunic and khaki shorts that hugged his thighs, put on some minimal makeup and headed down into the kitchen. The letter was on the table, so Jaemin grabbed a pen and started writing. He got down to the languages section, and was excited to pen down that he can speak 3 languages, english, korean, and chinese, because people in their country still spoke those languages and his mother insisted that they learn all of them. It made singing and music much more interesting.

"Do you think that being able to sleep for 2 days straight is a special skill?" Jaemin asked his father, who set down his coffee cup and stroked his chin in immense thought.

"Yes, but only if you include eating a whole meal in 5 minutes." Jaemin snorted as his father went back to drinking his coffee. Jaemin's mother huffed, setting down her knitting. 

"I can't believe you both. Why don't you write down that he's an absolute terror?" She shrilled, leaving the kitchen. Jaemin and his father shared a look, smiling the same smile from across the table. 

"Your mother wants the best for you." Jaemin's father says, pulling a slightly dirty paintbrush from the sink and wiping it on his smock. 

"What do you want for me?" Jaemin rinses his finished plate of toast in the sink.

"The same, I just go about it in a different way." His father dips the paintbrush into a mix of colors, brown, yellow, and a hint of red all blended together.

"Dad, if I wanted to marry a lower class, and he was someone that I really loved, would you love me.?" Jaemin looked over his shoulder at the landscape painting on the easel. His father set down the paintbrush and fixed his son with a fatherly stare. Jaemin tried not to give anything away. 

"Nana, if you loved an eight, I'd want you to marry him, but love wears down under stress. You have to understand that. Just because you love someone now, doesn't mean that you'll love them during marriage. You might love him, but start to hate him later when he can't provide for your basic needs like everyone needs. But I want you to be loved, and to love someone. More than anything. You deserve to marry for love and not a number." He didn't say what Jaemin knew, that he would marry for love and not a number. Jaemin went back to filling out the application. He found his mother in the yard, fixing a stitch on Hyunbin's pants. Nayeon was doing her schoolwork under the shade of a tree. 

"Did you actually do it?" Nayeon bounces on her toes, homework forgotten. Jaemin nods.

"Mom can be very compelling." His mother waves her hand. 

"We can go as soon as you're done." Jaemin says, thrusting the finished application into his mothers sight. She smiles.

"Grab your shoes and we can go." Jaemin takes the stirs two at a time to get to his room to grab his sandals, but stops at his brother's room when he notices him, staring at a blank canvas.

"I'm sure it'll come to you at some point." Jaemin stops in the corner of Hyunbin's room. 

"I don't want to do painting or instruments or singing, I want to play ball." Hyunbin flops on his bed. Jaemin sits on his bed, manhandling Hyunbin's head onto his lap. He strokes his hands through his little brother's hair. 

"I'm sure you do." He leaves after giving Hyunbin a much needed kiss on the forehead. Hyunbin grimaces and shoves him out. Jaemin's mother held his elbow all the way to the services office, even though he wanted to run around and soak up the sun of the summer. The road in front of the services office was completely full of omegas and their parents, all trying to get their application in. 

"Jaemin!" Both turned at the sound of his name. Yukhei's mother was rushing up to them, her twin daughters in tow. 

"Hi!" Jaemin called, hugging the twins in turn, "How are you feeling?" 

"Good!" They chorused back. 

"Where's Yukhei?" Jaemins's mother asked, taking a step forward in line. 

"He's working. He said he didn't want to miss this, but there was an open shift at the mine, so he took it." His mother pulls back a piece of her hair back into her stretched hairtie.

"They look really pretty." Jaemin puts one curl behind the older twins shoulder.

"Thanks, we wanted to look good for our picture." The younger one chirps, enthusiasm almost as great as Yukhei's. 

"Picture?" Jaemin almost shouts, worried.

"Yes," Yukhei's mother whispers, "I overheard it when I was cleaning one of my clients houses. It't not really a lottery at all. Their taking pictures and getting lots of information. Why would they care about languages if it is a random draw?" 

"I guess the King and Queen want the best for their son." Jaemin's mother comments. He takes this time to scan the crowd. There's two sevens behind them, one still in work boots, and the other in overalls. There's what looks like two fours in front of them, a boy and a girl. The girl was caked in makeup, and her hair stood proudly not moving 

“Do you think her hair would move if I hit it?" Jaemin whispered to the twins. They snickered.

”I doubt it." The older one hissed back. Jaemin pretended to throw something at the back of her head. the boy next to her looked back at him and smiled brightly, covering his face with his hands as the girl caught his attention. Jaemin looked decent, he figured it have to do. Jaemin felt a flutter or worry cloud his judgement. He shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. He didn't want to be here, the only reason he was standing in the suffocating was because Yukhei asked him to. If either one of Yukhei's sisters won, they would be elevated to a One. Surely his mother couldn't disapprove of him marrying a One, even if he wasn't the prince.

“I don't know why some people went to over the top. Jaemin's so pretty and he hardly did anything. You're going to get picked for sure." Yukhei's mother pinched his cheek. He hoped he wouldn't get picked. 

”I'm not that pretty. Look at them." Jaemin winked at the twins. They smiled.

”Nonsense, every time Yukhei comes home from helping your brother, he says that the Na's inherited all the beauty and smarts." Yukhei's mother says, ruffling Jaemin's dark brown hair. 

“Oh really? What a nice boy!" Jaemin's mother cooed.

“Yes, I couldn't ask for a better son. He works so hard." His mother comments, glancing around at the competition as they all take a couple steps forward. 

“He's going to make someone very happy someday." Jaemin's mother comments, zoning back into the conversation as she continues to size up the people there. Yukhei's motehr takes a couple glances around.

”I think he may have someone in mind." Jaemin's head shoots over to their conversation. 

“What are they like?" Jaemin's mother asks, interested in the conversation.

"I'm not sure! I haven't met them yet. But he's been happier lately, so I think there's someone." Yukhei's sister give their nods of approval. Jaemin wonders why only lately, when they've been dating for 2 years. 

“He's been working really hard lately, and putting money aside. I think he's saving for marriage," She bites on the back of her hand to stop smiling, "I couldn't be happier. I don't know who they are, but I love whoever he loves. He's taken on so much responsibility ever since we lost his father, I'm just happy that he's finally happy. Anyone that makes him feel like that is a daughter to me." All Jaemin could think of was his boyfriend, sweaty in the coal mine, as he went though the line and signed that his application was correct, flipped his hair up a couple times to make it bouncy and fluffy and took the picture. 

Friday's were the most important days in regards to the report, so all of Jaemin's family was sat in the kitchen, eating dinner, as they wait until they can turn on the report. 

“Do you think they'll announce the selected?" Nayeon asks, bouncing next to Jaemin. He settles her down. 

"Honey, no, everyone gets nine days to get applications in and get picked at the palace. We won't hear until two weeks at least." Jaemin's mother cooed. 

"I can't wait!" Nayeon complains, Jaemin shoves a piece of bread into her mouth. 

"I'm the one in the pool." Jaemin whines. Nayeon sticks her tongue out at him. 

"I heard you waited in line for a while." Jaemin turns his attention on his father. 

"Yeah. I don't know why they gave nine days, there were so many people." Jaemin says, grabbing a blanket from the floor. 

"I'm sure your mother had fun gauging the competition." His father chuckles. Jaemin's mother nods enthusiastically. 

"I left it to mom." Jaemin's father gives him a knowing look.

"I couldn't help it. I think Jaemin looked good. Polished but natural. He's so pretty. If they really are looking through, then Nana's got a better chance than we thought." Nayeon squeals, squishing Jaemin's face between her small hands. 

"I don't know," Jaemin said, "There was a girl in front of us who looked like she was bleeding from her lipstick. Maybe the Prince likes that kind of thing." His whole family laughed. At eight, they all piled in the living room, but Jaemin stayed behind to wash the dishes, so he was left with his usual seat, the floor. His father turned on the TV. The national anthem blared throughout the living room. Hyunbin reached for the remote to turn it down. The camera panned out to a picture of the royal family. The King moved to the podium, leaving his wife and child alone in the far left corner of the screen. His royal advisers sat to his immediate right, waiting to give announcements. 

"That's your boyfriend." Nayeon announced, pointing one finger at the left of the screen where the Prince sat, unmoving. Jaemin looked closely at him. He was handsome, but not rugged in Yukhei's way. He was more put together, proper, but there was something about him that seemed to regal to talk to. He sat to straight in his chair. He looked more like a painting then a person. Jaemin felt bad for the omega that was going to end up with him, and instead focused on his mother. She was regal, royal, but not in a painting way. She looked like a person. 

"What was her number?" Jaemin asks. 

"She was a four." His mother coos, eyes fixed on the Prince. The Queen had spent her young years working in either a factory or a farm. She hadn't grown up in the palace, or even been there until the King's selection. Jaemin wonders if her friends were jealous when she was picked, and if his friends would be jealous if he got picked. He shakes his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts. He wasn't going to get picked. 

"This morning," The King's saying when Jaemin zones back in, "There was an attack in Masbai. It left our troops slightly outnumbered, but we are confident about our draft next month." He gave us an update on a raid from a rebel camp. The financial team updated our knowledge on the status on the debt, the infrastructure committee told us about new roads, and finally, the master of events came to the podium. 

"Good evening Sininga! As you all know, notices to participate in this years selection were given in the mail. We have received the first round of applications, and I am pleased to announce that thousands of Sininga's omegas have already submitted their applications!" The Prince shifted a little in his seat. 

"On behalf of the royal family, I would like to thank you for your enthusiasm. With any luck, we'll be celebrating the Prince's engagement to one of our very own omegas by the New Year!" There was a thunderous round of applause coming from directly to Jaemin's right. His mother and sister are clapping, wide smiles on their faces. 

"Oh he's so handsome." Nayeon says through her clapping and points to where only the tips of the Prince's hair could be seen next to his mother. His face is shown as he leans down for the Queen to whisper something in his ear. He smiles at her as she places a hand on his leg. 

"Of course we'll be having a lot of programming centered around these omegas, and specials on their lives at the palace. We couldn't think of a person more suited for the job than our very own, Johnny!" There was another round of applause from Jaemin's mother and sister. He rolls his eyes. 

"Oh honey! You could meet Johnny!" His mother chortles.

"He's coming!" Nayeon screeched. The camera panned left. Johnny walked out, practically gliding across the stage on his way to the podium.

"Hello Sininga!" He sang, stopping at a set of two chairs, "I have to say, I am so honored to be part of this selection, and meet thirty-five omegas," He winks at the camera and Jaemin's mother flails, "But, before we meet the lovely omegas, we have to speak to the man of the hour, our beloved Prince Jeno!" The Prince stands and strides over to the chairs. He fixes his already perfectly straight suit, accepts the microphone from Johnny and sits down. He balances his feet on a rung of the chair, elbows on his knees, and right hand holding the microphone, in line with his chin. He looked much more approachable. 

"Nice to see you, Your Highness." Johnny starts.

"Thank you, Johnny, the pleasure is all mine." The Prince ducks his head a little to reach the microphone in his hand. He radiated waves of formality. Jaemin felt sorry for anyone who had to be in the same room as him. 

"In less than a month, thirty-five omegas will be moving into your house. How do you feel?" 

"It is a bit nerve wracking. I'm imagining there will be much more noise than I can possibly make all by myself, but I'm looking forward to it all the same." 

"Have you asked your dear father for any advice on how he managed to get such a beautiful omega when it was his turn?" The Prince and Johnny looked at the King and Queen as the camera panned over, showing them lovingly looking at each other and holding hands. 

"I haven't," The Prince starts, eyes darting around in the room in an attempt to formulate words, "As you know, the situation in Masbai has been escalating recently, so I've been working closely with him on the military side of things. There's really not much time to talk about omegas there." They all laughed. 

"We don't have much time left, so I want to ask you one more question, what do you imagine your perfect omega will be like?" The Prince looked shocked. 

"Honestly, I don't know. I think that's the beauty of the selection. I'll be able to see a group of all different omegas." 

"Thank you, Your Highness. I think I speak for all of Sininga when I wish you the best of luck in your selection." The Prince smiles.

"Thank you, Johnny." The camera panned back over to the King and Queen, but Jaemin could still see a blurry image of the Prince, gazing at his parents, perhaps wondering if he'd said the right thing. The next shot zoomed in on Johnny.

"That's all the time we have for today. Thank you for watching the Sininga capital report and we'll see you next week." The credits started rolling. 

"Jeno and Jaemin sitting in a tree!" Nayeon giggled. Jaemin grabbed a pillow and shoved it in her face. Jaemin couldn't help but laugh at the thought of anyone being with him. He seemed so cold and calculated, that Jaemin couldn't imagine anyone being happy with him. He hoped desperately that he wouldn't get picked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin meets with yukhei and eventually gets picked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this when i was listening to the greatest showman soundtrack and 5sos so this chapter might be a bit of a mess.  
> caroline

Jaemin shoots awake to a tapping sound on his window. He looks over, heart jumping to his throat at the sight of Yukhei, blanketed in darkness and waving at him. Jaemin opens his window. Yukhei climbs through the window while Jaemin closes his door. When he turns back around, Yukhei's made himself comfortable on his bed and waves him over. Jaemin climbs onto his bed. 

"What are you doing here?" Jaemin asks, smiling into the darkness of his bedroom. 

"I had to see you, Jaem." Yukhei wraps his arms around pulls Jaemin down so they're laying side by side on his bed. 

"I have so much to tell you." Jaemin whispers. Yukhei smiles at him.

"Don't say anything, your parents might find out. Just let me look at you." Jaemin laid there, silent, letting Yukhei stare at him. Yukhei moved down to his neck, pressing wet open mouthed kisses on the smooth skin there, and nosing over his scent gland. His hands were moving up and down Jaemin's sides, making him squirm. His lips traveled up to his lips, trapping the silent moans that Jaemin made. Jaemin wrapped himself around his boyfriend's frame when Yukhei rolled on top of him, lips never slowing. They were both sweating by the time Yukhei slowed down. 

"I should go." Jaemin whined. 

"I want you to stay though." Jaemin pouted, legs tightening around his waist. 

"Na Jaemin, one day you'll wake up in my arms, and to my kisses every morning. And then some." Yukhei says, hands on Jaemin's legs, trying to pull them apart enough for him to slip through. Jaemin bites his lip at the thought of something more.

"I love you baby." Yukhei says, about to slip through the window. 

"I love you too." Jaemin says, pecking him on the lips once before shutting the window behind him. 

A week later, Jaemin beats Yukhei to the tree house, which is a first, considering he likes his sleep, but he wanted to do something nice for his boyfriend, so he stayed awake. Yukhei startles when he sees Jaemin already in the treehouse. Jaemin lights a candle he bought because it reminded him of Yukhei's vanilla and soap smell. Yukhei pecked him on the lips.

"I never got to tell you about the sign-ups." 

"Mom said it was packed." Yukhei comments, leaning back on his elbows to stretch his legs out. 

"You should have seen what people were wearing. There are so many more interesting people in Edina than me. I won't get picked for sure." Jaemin says, excited as he climbs over Yukhei's leg to snuggle in between them. 

"All the same, I'm glad you did it." Yukhei pulls him closer against his chest. 

"And the best part is that my mom didn't know that I already promised you to join, so she bribed me." Families had already been celebrating because they were sure their omega was going to get picked, so Jaemin had already sung at 7 parties, and had his own paychecks. 

"Bribed you how?" 

"She's letting me keep my paychecks. I made you dinner." Jaemin pulls out he plates he brought up earlier. 

"This isn't right." Yukhei pushes the plates away. 

"What is?" Jaemin focuses his full attention on his boyfriend.

"I'm supposed to provide for you, not the opposite. I feel humiliated to come here and have you do this for me. It hurts my alpha." Jaemin scoffs.

"I give you food all the time." 

"Your leftovers. I don't feel bad about taking something that you don't want, but this is to much." 

"You give me things all the time. You give me pennies." Jaemin says. 

"Oh please don't bring that up now. I hate it. I love hearing you sing, but I can't pay you like other people." Yukhei tucks his feet under himself. 

"You shouldn't pay me at all. It's a gift. Everything that I have, you can have." Jaemin says, tears blurring his vision. 

"I'm not a charity case, I'm an alpha. I should be providing for you." Yukhei's head dropped, his hands threading through his hair. His breaths were short and fast, as he tried to calm down. He looked lost. 

"I love you." Jaemin whispers, wiping his face free of tears. Yukhei shakes his head. 

"I love you too." Jaemin picks up a piece of bread and puts it in Yukhei's hand. He was to hungry to not eat it. 

"I didn't mean to make you upset," Jaemin whimpers, tears falling down his face, "I thought it would make you happy." Yukhei frets over him as soon as he notices he's crying. 

"No, Jaem, I love it. I can't believe you did all of this for me. It just bothers me that I can't do this for you. You deserve better." Yukhei stretches out his legs again. 

"You've got to stop thinking like that. When it's just the two of us, were just Jaemin and Yukhei, no numbers involved." Jaemin says, rubbing his hand across the length of Yukhei's calf. 

"I can't help it. All my life I've been taught that sixes are servants and aren't meant to be seen. I've been taught to be invisible my whole life," Yukhei grabs Jaemin's hand tightly, "If we're together, you'll be invisible. You deserve better than to be invisible." 

"Yukhei, we've talked about this. I know that things will be different, but I'm ready. The moment you're ready to ask, I'm ready to say yes." Yukhei stared into his eyes.

"No." The word was like a cold slap in the face.

"No, what?" 

"I don't know how I fooled myself into thinking this would work." Yukhei runs his hands through his hair, tugging slightly. 

"But you just said that you love me." 

"I do, Jaem. Thats's the point. I can't make you a Six. You don't belong as a Six." 

"What?" Jaemin asks, wide doe eyes staring at Yukhei. Yukhei moved to crawl out of the treehouse. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Home. I'm sorry I did this to you Jaemin, it's over." Jaemin lets out a quiet sob from behind his hand.

"Can we please talk about this? You're just upset." 

"I'm upset, but not at you. I just can't do this." Yukhei pulls Jaemin to him one last time and kisses him. Then, he turned around and left the treehouse. Jaemin sat there and cried. 

As the next few days passed, Jaemin could tell that his family knew he wasn't okay, but he assumed they all thought it was nerves about the selection. He hoped that everything would go back to normal once the names were called. He hoped that one of Yukhei's sisters names would be called, and then Yukhei would be at his door, begging for forgiveness and asking for his hand. In his head, it worked perfectly. 

Ten minutes to the start of the Report, and they were already in their spots in the living room. Jaemin's mother was making popcorn in the kitchen.

"I remember when Queen Joohyun was announced. I knew she'd win from the start." His mother opened the bag. 

"Did you get in the lottery?" Hyunbin asked, grabbing his bowl of popcorn when it was handed to him. 

"No sweetie, your mother was 2 years younger than the cutoff of age. Luckily for you, I ended up with your father instead." She winked at him. Jaemin gasped. She must have been in a good mood to be flirty towards him. Her husband kissed her forehead. 

When 8 finally rolled around, Jaemin was shaking with nerves. The King only gave a brief update. All of the updates that followed were short as well. The master of events introduced Johnny, who strode over to the royal family. 

"Good evening Your Majesty." He said. The King was practically bouncing in his seat.

"Always good to see you, Johnny." 

"Looking forward to the announcement?" King Junmyeon nodded, glancing at his wife. 

"I was in the room yesterday when the fast few were drawn. All lovely omegas." 

"So you know who they are already?" 

"Just a few, Johnny, just a few." 

"Did he share any of them with you?" Johnny asked, thrusting his microphone in The Prince's face. He shook his head.

"No, I'll see them when everyone does." Anyone could tell he was trying to hide his nerves. 

"What about you, Your Majesty? Any advice for the selected?" The Queen smiled, ever graceful.

"Enjoy your last night as a normal person. Your whole life is about to change." 

"Wise words, my Queen. And with that, let's announce the names. Ladies and gentlemen, please help me in applauding the young omegas of Sininga!" The room erupted in applause. In the upper right of the screen, was a small box with the Prince's stone cold face, waiting to catch any reaction he had. 

"Felix Lee of Arley, two." A picture of a boy with freckles flashed across the screen. The Prince smiled. 

"Lee Donghyuck of Thayne, four." The Prince whispered something to his father. A picture of a boy with honeyed skin and brown hair flashed across the screen. Johnny got through thirty-three names before Jaemin realized that there was one left. 

"And finally, Na Jaemin of Edina, five." His whole family erupted into cheers. The picture of him after he'd found out Yukhei was saving to marry him flashed across the screen. He didn't catch the Prince's reaction. Nayeon jumped out of her seat and sent popcoron flying everywhere. The phone rang. It didn't stop for days. 

The next week he didn't have time to be alone because there was always officials in their house, preparing Jaemin for the selection. He learned that he didn't have to wait until he got to the palace to worry about potential rebel attacks. They got two phone calls from a man called Ten, a perky and business like individual who kept calling Jaemin sweetheart. Jaemin's favorite visitor was the nice male with the dimples, who helped him get measured for a new wardrobe. The last visitor came two days before he was going to leave. He had light greasy hair, pulled back into a kind of rats ponytail, situated on the base of his neck. He asked if they could talk somewhere private. 

"We can talk in the kitchen," Jaemin's mother leads him into the kitchen, where Nayeon sits, a page of half finished math homework in front of her, "Can I get you some tea?" The man nods.

"Can we speak without your youngest daughter here?" 

"Nayeon, go to dad's studio, you've been neglecting your work lately." Nayeon huffs. 

"I'll walk her." Jaemin offers. 

"I promise I'll tell you what he says tonight." She didn't blow their cover by jumping around like she usually does, but just nods and walks into the studio. Jaemin comes back into the kitchen. He had a folder filled with papers that had Jaemin's name on them and a pen. He arranged the, neatly. 

"Mr. Na, this is going to sound harsh, but ever since your name was picked, you've been considered property of Sininga. I have several forms for you to sign as we move along. Any failure to comply will result in removal of the selection. Do you understand?" 

"Yes." He mutters. The man takes an appreciative sip of his tea. 

"Good. We're going to start with the easy stuff. These are vitamins. Since you are a Five, I assume you've not had complete access to necessary nutrition. You must take one everyday. At the palace, you'll have someone to help you." He passed him a large bottle, the pen and a form. Jaemin signed to indicate he'd received the vitamins. 

"I have a physical from your doctor," He says, patting Jaemin's folder, "You're in excellent health, but he told me you haven't been sleeping well?" 

"Oh well, it's just that with the preparations, I haven't had much time to rest."

"I can have sleeping pills here by tonight." 

"No that won't." Jaemin starts, but his mother interrupts him.

"Get him the pills," The man makes a note in his folder, "I'm sorry, Nana, but you've been looking so tired lately." 

"I've had to discuss this with every contestant, so don't be shy, but we need to make sure that you are actually a virgin." Jaemin spluttered. His mother's syes almost popped out of their sockets.

"Well I never," She shrills, "Of course he is, he's never even had a boyfriend before." 

"I know the rules, sir, I would never break one intentionally." Jaemin says, quiet, trying to calm his mother down. 

"I just need you to sign this to confirm." The man hands him another form.

'I need to go over the rules with you. They are straightforward, not meant to be broken. You cannot leave the palace on your own accord, you have to be dismissed by the Prince himself. The King and Queen cannot force you out, but they can talk to the Prince and hope to change his mind. There is no time limit for the selection, it could take days, and it could take years." 

"Years?" Jaemin exclaimed. The man nodded.

"The Prince is not going to let it go on that long, but if it does, you will be required to stay as long as he needs. You do not arrange your times with the Prince. If he wants company, he will seek you out. If you are in a larger setting, it's different, but you do not go to him without permission. You are not allowed to fight publicly with the other contestants, but no one expects you to get along perfectly. Your only romantic relationship can be with the Prince. You must not wear or eat anything that ifs not provided by from the palace. It is a security issue. Your family will be compensated for every week you stay at the palace. You will get your first check before I leave. Should you not stay in the palace, an aide will assist you in life after the selection. Should you make it to the top ten, you will be considered an Elite. Once you reach that status, you will be required to learn the inner workings of the kingdom, and your obligations as a member of the royal family. You will not be permitted to seek out such information before this time. Your new status is a three." The man pulled out another form.

"Mrs. Na, could you sign this to say that you've received the check?" She nods, her eyes welling up at the sight of the check. He stood up and asked if Jaemin would walk him to the door. 

"One more thing," He said, his hand on the doorknob, "It's not a rule, but it's unwise to forget. When you are invited to do something with the Prince, you do not refuse. No matter what it is." he opened the door and slid into a sleek black car. Jaemin went back to the kitchen to help his mother with dinner. 

"Nana!" His mother sang up the stairs, "It's for you!" Jaemin walked down the stairs and was greeted by Yukhei, standing awkwardly on his doorstep with a bouquet of wildflowers. 

"My sisters wanted to give this to you." he said, instead of saying anything else. 

"Isn't he the sweetest?" Jaemin's mother cooed, taking the flowers and arranging them in a vase. 

"Could you help me? I've made a mess of my room packing." Jaeamin turns and walks up the stairs as soon as Yukhei nods. He pushed open the door and Yukhei bursts out laughing. 

"Did you let a dog pack for you?" He asks, chest heaving from the force of his laughter. 

"Shut up!" Jaemin blushes, "I didn't know what to take." He went to work, folding Jaemin's shirts and placing them in his backpack. 

"Aren't you taking these?" He asks, pointing to clothes, laying on Jaemin's bed. He shakes his head.

"They dress me starting tomorrow." 

"Oh." 

"Were your sisters disappointed?" 

"No, they were excited. They love you. My whole family does. The whole erupted when your name was called. My mom especially." 

"Your mom's always nice to me." The next few minutes were spent in silence. 

"Your picture," Yukhei starts, then clears his throat, "Was beautiful." Jaemin smiles sadly at him. 

"It was for you." 

"What?" 

"I thought you were proposing soon." Jaemin wrings his hands together. 

"I'd been thinking about it, but it doesn't matter now." 

"It does," Jaemin insists, "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I was waiting for the draft." Yukhei scratches the back of his neck, causing his tattered black shirt to rise up and show a sliver of skin. Being a soldier meant that you were an automatic two. He'd be able to provide for Jaemin and he'd even go up in rank. 

"I didn't want to do that to you." 

"I understand." 

"You're not taking much." He noted. 

"You know that I've never needed much to be happy." 

"Stop it. I did the right thing." Yukhei breathes through his nose. 

"The right thing?" Jaemin fumed, "You're the one who made me love you, and convinced me to do this damn contest. Did you know they're shipping me over to be his plaything?" Yukhei whips around.

"What?"

"I'm not allowed to refuse him." 

"Even if you don't marry him? He could?" Yukhei shudders when Jaemin nods. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. But it'll be good for you if you marry him." Jaemin slaps him across the face. 

"All I ever wanted was you." he whispers, willing his tears to go away.

"I should go." He turns for the door. 

"Wait, I didn't pay you." 

"Jaemin, you don't have to pay me." He makes a move to leave again.

"Wong Yukhei, don't you move." Jaemin snarls. Yukhei stops, and turns around. Jaemin opens his desk, pulling out all the money he'd made, and thrusts it into Yukhei's hands. 

"I'm not taking this." 

"The hell you aren't," Jaemin says, voice fierce, "I don't need it, but you do. Hasn't your pride done enough?" He sighs and stuffs the money in his pockets. Jaemin grabbed his jar of pennies from behind his bed. He shakes them out into Yukhei's hands. One stays, stuck to the bottom. 

"Those were always yours, you should use them." Jaemin's room was free of anything of Yukhei's. 

"i'm sorry Jaem." He ran out, the pennies still in his hands. Jaemin moved the jar around to get the penny unstuck. It rattled against he glass when it was free. He shoves it into his backpack. Nayeon snuck into his room after he's taken one of the pills. He cuddles with her until she falls asleep, and he lies awake, wondering what would have happened if Yukhei had proposed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin goes to the palace and meets Donghyuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! were finally getting to the point where i won't have to spell out the prince everytime im referencing jeno, so thats exciting! OH AND HYUCK WILL ALSO BE IN THIS CHAP! (i thought jeno was going to be in this chap, but i was tired and didn't want to write that much, so he'll be in the next one)  
> caroline

The next morning, Jaemin woke up to Nayeon bouncing on his bed. He shoves her out so he can get dressed. He changes into the custom clothing of the selected, black pants, white shirt, and his province flower, a lily, weaved into a crown onto his hair. Jaemin got to pick his shoes. He picked red linen shoes that were worn in. He figured it would be best to say from the start that he wasn't prince material. His family was set to leave for the town square after breakfast, so Jaemin hurries down the stairs when he hears his mother call him.

"Oh, honey. You look so pretty." His mother coos, fluffing up his hair from behind his flower crown. Jaemin grumbles at her. Each of the selected individuals were getting a send-off from his or her own province, but Jaemin wasn't looking forward to his. He wanted to go back home and stay there. 

"Honey, look who's here!" His mother shrills, pointing to his heavily pregnant older sister, Haeya, and her husband. He gives her a hug as she smiles tiredly at him. His older brother, Minsu was also there, but he added more tension than good because he left the family to become a 3. They walked from the house to the provided car, Minsu taking great care to make sure the photographers saw him. Jaemin's father shook his head. Nayeon held his hand the entire way to the square, trying to inject some of her enthusiasm into Jaemin. It seemed like everyone in Edina came to see him off, the crowd was so tightly packed together. His family shoved their way to the front. Jaemin, standing on the raised stage, could see the differences between the classes. The threes were sneering at him, but the fours and below were cheering, happily sending him off. Jaemin held his head high. He wanted to be their champion. Na Jaemin: Champion of the lower classes. 

"Edina will be cheering on the beautiful omega son of the Na's, Na, Jaemin." The crowd cheered and clapped. Jaemin smiled and waved for a moment before returning to his previous attitude of just looking at the faces of the people that came out to see him. Jaemin scanned the crowd before he spotted Yukhei, but he wished that he hadn't. Yukhei was standing, silent with his arm around the petite waist of the girl who's always had eyes for him. He went back to the adoring faces, plastering a smile on his face. Yukhei would not have the satisfaction of breaking his heart. He put him here, so Jaemin was going to make the best of it. 

"Ladies and gentleman of Edina, please join me in sending off Na Jaemin, our favorite daughter of Sininga!" The mayor called into the microphone. The crowd erupted into cheers all over again. A small band played the national anthem. 

"Would you like to say some words, dear?" The mayor whispered in Jaemin's ear. He jumps a little in his spot. The mayor chuckles slightly. 

"Thank you, but I'm so overwhelmed. I don't think I can." Jaemin looks around at the crowd again. the mayor nods.

"Of course, dear boy. Don't worry about this kind of thing, they'll teach you at the palace. Let me take care of it." Jaemin nods. Jaemin caught Yukhei's eye. He looked pained, the complete opposite of how he looked with the girl he was with. The mayor finished speaking, Jaemin smiled, and the crowd started cheering again. It was time to say goodbye. Jaemin's aid, told him to say his goodbye's quietly and briefly before he goes back to the car that would take him to the airport. Minsu hugged him and whispered into his hair that he was proud, then he told him to mention his art to the Prince. Haeya was crying when Jaemin made his way over.

"What am I going to do when you're gone? I hardly see you anymore as is." She cries, pulling Jaemin closer. He awkwardly hugs her over her bloated stomach. Her husband hugged him as well. Then it was time for Hyunbin.

"Make sure you play your piano. I want to hear it when I get home." Jaemin bends down to his brother's height. Hyunbin sniffles, wiping a chubby hand across his eyes and nods, throwing his tiny arms around Jaemin's neck. Jaemin wraps his own arms around Hyunbin and lifts him up, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Jaemin." Jaemin smiles, watery eyes threatening to spill over. 

"I love you too. Don't be sad. I'll be home soon." Jaemin sets him down. He was the opposite of Nayeon. She was bouncing on her toes, giddy that he was leaving.

"You're going to be the Prince!" She squeals, hugging Jaemin, "I know it." 

"You know I'd rather be an Eight and be with you all day." It was time for Jaemin's father, who looked close to crying. 

"Daddy!" Jaemin throws himself into his father's arms, "Don't cry!" 

"Listen to me, Jaemie. You'll always be a Prince to be whether you win or lose." Jaemin felt tears streaming down his face. If he came back used an unwanted, hit father would still be proud of him. Jaemin pulled away to hug his mother. 

"Do whatever they tell you. Please stop sulking and be happy. Keep us posted. I knew you'd turn out special." Jaemin's mother wrapped him in a hug. Jaemin rolled his eyes. He wished she would have told him that she was proud of him, but she would never stop wanting more for him. 

"Are you ready?" His aide asked. He nodded, wiping his tears away.

"Yes. I'm ready." 

"Jaem!" Yukhei's shout brought him out of his thoughts. He looked over and saw Yukhei's waving arms, knocking into people all around him. He stopped and stared right at Jaemin. He couldn't tell what his facial expression was. Worry? Regret? He shook his head, continuing his descent down the stairs. He was done with Yukhei's games. 

"This way." His aide called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Bye Honey!" His mother called, and Jaemin was lead away. Jaemin was the first one to arrive at the airport. The giddiness he'd felt from the crowd had dissipated, and now he was left with his nerves about flying. He'd never even seen a plane before. He would be traveling with two other selected, and he tried to get his nerves under control so that he didn't have a panic attack in front of them. He'd already memorized the names, faces, and numbers of all the selected, a kind of therapeutic exercise, something he often with scales and bits of trivia. He hoped to find a friend. Jaemin had never had a friend. He'd always dedicated himself to his younger siblings. He'd spent his childhood playing with his older siblings, and his mother did his schooling. The only person that was close to a friend was Yuhkei, but he wasn't a friend. He didn't spend two years loving him to suddenly call Yukhei a friend. About half an hour later, a boy walked through the door, flanked by his aide who carried his bag. He smiled brightly when he noticed Jaemin, sitting slouched on a bench by himself.

"Hi!" The boy says brightly. Jaemin looks up. He recognized him immediately as Lee Donghyuck, a four. He'd nicknamed him sunboy in his head. 

"Hi! I'm Jaemin." Jaemin says, sticking his hand out for the other boy to shake. Donghyuck's sunflower flower crown shook slightly as he giggled. 

"I know. I'm Donghyuck." He didn't bother with Jaemin's extended hand, instead going for a hug. 

"Oh," Jaemin sighs, sinking into it, "That's nice." Jaemin hugs him back. He wasn't expecting anyone to be nice to him. His mother had told him to treat everyone like an enemy, because they were all fighting for the same thing. Instead he's been treated like a friend.

"I love your hair." Donghyuck gushed, taking a seat next to Jaemin. Jaemin automatically put a hand up to his light brown hair.

"It's almost the same as yours." He points out, pointing at the other boys hair. 

"Yeah, but yours looks so much better." He touches the ends of Jaemin's hair. They settled into a nice conversation while waiting for the other person to arrive. 

"I heard it's the two." Donghyuck gossiped, looking up as the door opens. A boy, laden with a long trench coat, enters, radiating an aura of importance. 

"That's the two." Jaemin mutters. 

"How can you tell?" 

"The way they walk is really annoying." Donghyuck snorts in spite of himself. The Two looks over, eyes turning to slits as he notices the other presences. He had a flower crown of daisies quite literally woven into his hair. The boy, Lee Felix, a two, strode toward them. Donghyuck squeaked out a hello, as Jaemin muttered hi. 

"When do we leave?" He took a seat on the bench opposite theirs.

"I don't know," Jaemin says, not an ounce of fear in his voice, "You've been holding it up." He gave Jaemin a once over for his attitude. 

"Quite a few people wanted to see me off." He smiled widely as if looking to be worshiped. 

"I hear all three selected are here?" A man popped his head through a door on the right. 

"Yes, we are." Felix said, uncrossing his legs to stand. The man melted a little.

"Well, if you follow me, we'll get you on a plane and to your new home." They all followed the man through the door and onto the plane. Jaemin started to freak out a bit. Donghyuck noticed, plopping down right next to him.

"Are you scared?" Jaemin nodded.

"You'll be fine, it's just a little pull when we take off and then nothing until we land. You can hold my hand if you want." He offered, stretching out his hand to Jaemin's lap. 

"He's so regal." Donghyck hissed, about halfway through the flight, jerking his head towards Felix. 

"He's been nothing but perfect since the moment we met. He'll be hard competition." 

"Don't think of it that way.You just have to be you. I'm excited for him to leave." Donghyuck giggled. 

"Me too." 

"Someone like that will take themselves out of the competition." 

"I hope so." Donghyuck stared at the clouds. 

"I wish that Twos had an idea about how badly they treat us, and how it feels to be treated that way." Jaemin nods. 

"Thanks for talking to me," Donghyuck says, glancing at him instead of the window, "I thought this was going to be terrible, but you've been nothing but nice to me, so this might be fun." 

"What do you mean terrible?" 

"It was supposed to be my sister who was chosen. My parents don't believe in male omega rights, so my twin omega sister was supposed to be chosen, but I did instead. I didn't even want to put my name in, but someone convinced my mother." As soon as we landed, the air was quiet as they walked the distance from the plane doors to the doors of the airport with guards flanking them from all sides but the front. The doors swung open and they were met with high pitched screaming, and blown up pictures of their faces. A red, carpeted path had been made for them, with guards at regular intervals, ready to strike if something were to happen. Felix, from the front, started waving, and Donghyuck and Jaemin followed suit. Jaemin whipped his head around as dozens of different people called his name, causing his crown to shift slightly. Donghyuck fixed it for him when he noticed. When he finally entered the car, Felix scoffed and rolled his eyes. He thought about the cameras following him the whole way from the plane to the car and hoped that his family would be proud.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI! jeno will finally be in this chap (kind of) IVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS! i want to type his name instead of the prince. Ten will also be in this chap, i also tagged him, cause i added him as a character  
> ALSO: this might be a mess, I'm listening to girl groups!  
> hmu on twitter (@m_inkyun) my curiouscat is in my bio dm me if you wanna talk  
> the fated garden scene will kick off the next chap!  
> caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jaemin and the rest of the selected enjoy their first day at the palace.

The roads leading from the airport to the Palace were filled with people, much like the fans standing at the airport, screaming their names and well-wishes. They weren't allowed to roll down the windows to acknowledge them. the guard, stationed at the front of the car told them that they were to see them as extensions of the royal family, so the most extreme safety precautions were put in place, because there were some people out there who were not above hurting the Prince or the royal family. Jaemin was stuck next to Felix in the car, with Donghyuck across from them, an excited smile painting his face as he started out the windows. His name was on several signs. Felix frowned, obviously mad that his name wasn't on as much. 

"What do you think he did?" Felix leaned towards Jaemin. 

"What do you mean?" Jaemin hisses back. 

"To be so popular? Do you think he bribed people?" His cold eyes focused on Donghyuck, as if he was weighing how much he was worth. 

"He's a four," Jaemin said slowly, "What money does he have to bribe people with?" Felix sucked a breath in between his teeth.

"An omega has more than one way to pay people for what she wants." He looks away to the window.

"Are you suggesting that he?" Jaemin cuts himself off, not wanting to finish his sentence. Felix nods. 

"It's a mere suggestion, Jaemin." He sneers, glancing at Donghyuck, "But I'm pretty sure he did it." Jaemin didn't understand why he would think that of someone. It was against the law to sleep with someone, let alone do it to get ahead in a competition for the Prince's hand. Jaemin didn't get a clear view of the palace when they arrived, but he did see the walls. They were a pale yellow marble and very tall. There were guards stationed at each side of the big, black gate that swung open upon our car driving up to them. They drove up the long gravel diveway, which split into a circle, around a large pond, by the front doors of the palace, where officials were waiting for them. Two women took Jaemin by his arms and dragged him inside.

"So sorry to rush you, but your group is late." One of the women said. 

"Oh, that was my fault. I spent to much time talking to people at the airport." Jaemin says, trying to look around the palace. 

"Talking to the crowds?" The other woman asked. They both shared a look that Jaemin didn't understand, the started calling out locations. The Great Hall was to his left, the Kitchen to his right. He caught a glimpse of the sprawling gardens before he was whisked into a room with more mirrors than doors and women shouting things about the omegas in front of them, getting their hair and makeup done. 

"Ahh, they're here!" A frazzled looking man walked up to him, armed with a clipboard, pen behind his ear and measuring tape across his neck like a scarf. 

"I'm Ten," He says, shaking Jaemin's hand, "We spoke on the phone." Jaemin nodded. 

"First things first, we need 'before' pictures. Sit here." He pointed to a chair in the corner. Jaemin headed over, and sits down gingerly. 

"Don't mind the cameras everyone." He calls, "We'll be doing a special on your makeovers, since everyone in Sininga will want to be like you after we're done!" The camera crew moves. After the pictures were done, Ten began shouting again.

"Send Felix to station four, Donghyuck to station five and Jaemin to station six!" Jaemin was whisked away and forced into a seat. 

"We need to discuss your image," A stocky black haired man said, fluffing his hair. 

"My image? Wasn't the reason I got in because I was myself? I don't want to change my image for some person I don't know." 

"Oh, we have an individual over here." He comments. 

"Aren't we all?" Jaemin asks, completely serious.

"Alright, fine, we won't change your image, but we will refine it. I need to polish you up a bit, but your aversion to all things fake is might be your greatest asset here. Hold onto it honey." He pats Jaemin on the back and walks off, a crowd of women swarming to take his place. Jaemin didn't realize that he meant actually polish, because he had people scrubbing his body, because he apparently couldn't be trusted to do it himself. They scrubbed at his hands until all he callouses and roughness was removed. A camera zoomed in on his hand. 

"Do you have anything on them?" The cameraman asked. 

"No." Jaemin replies, glancing at his hand. It was supple and soft, all thanks to the vanilla scented lotion they put all over his body. Apparently the Prince liked that smell. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a girl, bouncing her leg up and down under the cape they draped over her. 

"Are you okay?" Jaemin asks. She broke out of her trance. 

"I'm fine. They just want to dye my hair blonde. They said it would enhance my skin tone." Jaemin smiles at her. 

"I think you'll look really pretty blonde." She smiles at him, playing with the ends of her black hair. 

"You're Eun?" She nods.

"And you're Jaemin." Jaemin smiles.

"I heard you came with that Felix boy. He's terrible." Jaemin giggles. 

"He is." The whole time they'd been there, they'd been subjected to listen to Felix screaming at different servants to get him things. His washed, conditioned and dried. The attendants that did his makeup did it natural and light, like his hair that fell across his forehead in a way that he could have never achieved when his mother cut his hair. He was lead over to a rack of clothing with his name on it. He thumbed through the different pieces, wondering which one he should wear. The outfit he ended up with was very loose light pink lacy top, with sleeves long enough that the fabric flowed past his fingertips, tucked into tight black shorts. He slipped into a black pair of strappy black sandals that went a bit up on his calves, and was sent back to the corner to take his 'after' shot. A woman told him to be patient while she found his papers. 

"What'a that for?" Jaemin asks, fiddling with his sleeve. She smiled.

"The makeover special. We'll be airing one about your arrivals tonight, the makeovers air on wednesday, and on friday, you'll do your first Report. People have seen your pictures and will know about your applications by then." She located her papers and places them on top of the clipboard, folding her hands on top. 

"But, we want to make them really pull for you, which won't happen unless they get to know you, so we'll do a little interview here, and you do your best on the Reports, and don't be shy when you see us in your everyday life." Jaemin nodded, meekly. 

"So, Na Jaemin." She says, seconds after the light turns red. 

"That's me." Jaemin says.

"You don't really look that different. Care to tell me what they did for your makeover?" 

"They gave me a haircut, and covered me in vanilla lotion. I smell like a dessert." Jaemin sniffs his arm through the fabric of his shirt. The woman stifles a laugh. 

"Your outfit really suits you." 

"Thank you. I'm not really used to these kinds of shirts, so I'm trying to get used to it." Jaemin says, holding up his arm to show the huge sleeves on his shirt. 

"That's right," She says, "You're one of three Fives here. How has the experience been so far?" 

"It's been surprising." 

"I'd imagine there are more surprises yet to come." 

"I hope they're calmer than today." Jaemin fiddles with his sleeve again. 

"What do you think of the other omegas so far?" 

"They're all really nice." Jaemin swallows, thinking that Felix was the exception. 

"Mmmhmm," She says, seeing right through his answer, "How do you feel about the way your makeover turned out? Does anyone else's worry you?" 

"I think the staff has done an excellent job in bringing out everyone's individual beauty." Jaemin says, after a moment. 

"I think that'll be enough." She smiles.

"Already?" 

"We have to fit thirty-five of you in an hour and a half. This will be plenty." 

"Okay." 

"Head over to that couch," She points to a corner, "You'll be taken care of there." Jaemin stands and walks over to the couch, taking a seat. A new flurry of people came in after the announcement that the last batch were coming in. He almost doesn't notice Donghyuck plopping down next to him.

"Oh, your hair!" Jaemin squeals, "Donghyuck it's so pretty!" Donghyuck laughs.

"Thanks, do you think that the Prince will like it?" He asks, holding onto Jaemin's hands. 

"Of course. Who wouldn't like a fake red head?" Donghyuck bursts into laughter. 

"Your so nice. The people at the airport loved you." 

"They loved you too. I was just being friendly." 

"Yeah, but not as many people as you." Donghyuck counters. Jaemin lowers his head as he blushes. He takes the time to look over Donghyuck's outfit. He was in the same as Jaemin, but burnt orange and white instead of pale pink and black. Ten approached us.

"Alright! Are you ready?" He claps his hands together. He told them that the room they were currently in was the omegas room, and that they would be using it a lot. He showed them the dining room, where they'd be taking their meals, with our places assigned. Jaemin was excited when he didn't see Felix by him. They continued down a set of stairs and saw the room where the Report was filmed, and were pointed to a hallway upstairs where the King and Prince conducted most of their work. 

"This hallway and the third floor are off limits. That is where the royal family have their private room," Ten explains, walking backwards down a hallway downstairs, "Your rooms will be on the second floor. Those doors lead out to the garden." Ten points to a glass door, "You are not allowed to go outside for any reason, but there will be times that you are allowed during the day and with permission. Rebels have gotten on the property before." They rounded a corner and headed up a big flight of stairs. Jaemin felt like he was sinking into the carpet. Paintings depicting kings of the past hung on the walls as they continued down a hallway. 

"Your things are already in your rooms. If the decor is unsuitable, just tell your maids. You all have three, and they are already in your rooms. They will help with any unpacking, and will help you get dressed for dinner. But before dinner, you will all meet in the omegas room for a special screening of the Report. Next week you'll be on the show. You'll get to see footage of you leaving your houses and arriving here tonight. You should all know that Prince Jeno hasn't seen anything today. He'll see what all of Sininga will see tonight, and you'll officially meet him tomorrow. You'll be having dinner together, so be friendly. Tomorrow the games begin!" Ten looked excited. Jaemin thought there was to many rules. They moved across the second floor dropping people off until he remained. 

"This," Ten points to his door in a flourish, "Is your room." Jaemin thanks him and steps in. Three people gasp, excitedly, rushing over to him. One of them was sitting in a corner, sewing, while the other two were cleaning the already perfect room. They introduced themselves as Renjun, Chenle and Jisung. Jaemin forgets who is who immediately. They took quite a bit on convincing to make then leave, but Jaemin needed time alone. 

"I'm just going to take a little nap and then you can come back. I promise. Please get some rest for yourselves." One of them instructs the tall one to get the sewing machine. They bow as they take their leave. He stretched out on the bed, but his limbs contracted, refusing to get comfortable in a place that wasn't meant for him. There was instruments in the corner, but he decided against using them. His backpack was fastened, waiting at the foot of the bed, but getting it felt like to much work and he knew they had placed special things for him in the dresser, closet and bathroom, but he couldn't bring himself to explore. He just laid there, silent and unmoving, staring at the wall. It flt like only a few minutes later when his servants quietly knocked on his door. He let them in. They dressed him in silence until one of them started talking. 

"Chenle!" The only dark-haired one, who Jaemin thought was Renjun, hissed, "Quiet!" 

"Sorry!" Chenle whined, flicking his blonde fringe out of his eyes, "Rejun, I'm sorry, I just couldn't take the silence." The dark-haired one, Renjun, sighs. 

"I know." 

"He's just excited." The tall and also blonde one, said. Renjun nods, forcing Jaemin into a chair. 

"I like the noise," Jaemin speaks up for the first time. All of their eyes flick to him, "It reminds me of home." Chenle smiles at him. 

"You got the perfect servant in Chenle. Once you get him going he never shuts up." Renjun says, pushing Jaemin's hair to the side and using hairspray to keep it exactly the way he wanted. He glances at Jisung.

"I wonder how you put up with him." Jisung scoffs, looking at Chenle, excitedly flipping through the clothes in Jaemin's closet. He pulls out a dark green shirt, similar to the one Jaemin already had on. 

"What does that mean?" Jaemin asks, taking the shirt and while shorts that Chenle hands him. 

"Oh! Jisungie and I are mates." Chenle proudly shows off a bite mark on his neck. 

"Oh," Jaemin whispers, then turns to Jisung, "He seems like a handful." Jisung bursts out laughing. Chenle yells, indignant while Renjun squawks at them to be quiet. Jaemin changes into his new clothes. 

"Oh my god." Chenle whispers, "I'm good at that." 

"Good at what?" Jaemin asks, as Renjun frets over his jewelry. They decide on a thin sliver necklace. 

"I even got the sleeve length right." Chenle gawks, staring at Jaemin's arm. 

"He made all of the clothes you have." Jisung answers, stopping his mate from flipping through the closet again. 

"He would look so good in white. Jisung let me go!" Chenle yells, struggling against Jisung's stronger body. He slipped into another pair of strappy sandals, this time white. Ten knocked on the door at 6 sharp and they all marched down to the omegas room. Donghyuck found him and they walked in together. 

"You look really pretty." Donghyuck whispers, taking a seat on the couch and pulling Jaemin down next to him.

"Thanks," Jaemin looks over Donghyuck, he's wearing white. "So do you, Donghyuck." He giggles.

"The only people who call me that are my parents. Everyone else calls me Hyuck." 

"People call me Nana." Donghyuck laughs, bright. 

"Is that because your last name is Na?" Jaemin nods.

"And my sister couldn't say my name when she was born so she called me Nana, and it stuck. It's either Nana, or Jaem at my house." 

"i'm Donghyuck at home, but to my twin, my little siblings, and everyone else I'm Hyuck. Donghyuck just seems so formal." Jaemin smiles.

"That's what I'll call you then." The Report was turned on. They watched as Johnny introduced Felix leaving his house. He smiled smugly. 

"Lee Donghyuck was bubbly as he left for the airport." A video of Donghyuck singing the national anthem with his send off band flashes across the screen. Donghyuck squeezed Jaemin's hand. 

"He traveled with Na Jaemin, one of the only Fives that made it into the competition." A video of him hugging his father flashed on the screen. Donghyuck's arm snaked around his shoulders, squeezing lightly. 

"As we know, numbers mean nothing in the selection, but Na Jaemin is not someone to be overlooked." Johnny says, "Upon landing in Mur, Na Jaemin was a crowd favorite, stopping to take pictures, sign autographs, and simply speak to everyone. A real prince in the making if you ask me." Felix scoffs, flicking a piece of his hair back. Everyone in the room turned to look at him, glaring. 

"Don't listen to them. It should be you." Donghyuck whispers, holding onto Jaemin's shoulder. 

"What?" 

"You deserve to win. Jaem. You would be really good at being a Prince. The Prince must see that much," Donghyuck whispers frantically, "I already told you that I came here to find love, even if it wasn't with the Prince, and something keeps telling me that it won't be with the Prince, but you seem perfect for him." 

"Hyukie, you have to at least try." Jaemin hisses back. He shakes his head. 

"Your the only one I want to win. Promise me you'll let the Prince see that you have what it takes." Jaemin nods. 

"Fine."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin and jeno FINALLY meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FATED GARDEN SCENE IS FINALLY UPON US! im just excited cause I can finally write jeno  
> ALSO:: i finally figured out how to embed links so just click on the links in the end notes to yell at me  
> I almost finished this chap yesterday but then I deleted it on accident so enjoy the rewrite  
> you should notice that I tagged Dejun, and I will continue to tag more people as I continue to add more characters for the different omegas!  
> caroline

Jaemin creaks open the door to his room, instantly getting bombarded with his servants. They dragged him in the direction of his on suite bathroom and stripped him down, helping him into the bath. 

"So, what happened today? Do you like any of the others?" Chenle asks, furiously scrubbing at Jaemin's left arm with his own soap covered hands. 

"I like only one of them. Donghyuck. The food was amazing, and I think I might be here only for the food now. The rest of them aren't that talkative." Jaemin answers, stepping out of the bath, and letting Renjun help him shrug into his oversized white shirt that was once his fathers, and his tiny brown shorts, highlighting the milky skin of his legs. Renjun dries his hair once he sits at his vanity. Jisung straightens the covers of the bed before speaking.

"I heard he was very kind to his servants." Jaemin looks at him.

"Who?" 

"Donghyuck." Jisung snorts at Jaemin's face, lips parting in realization. 

"It would really help me wind down if I could have some alone time." Chenle pouts from his sewing machine. 

"You're all really helpful, I'm just used to having alone time. I've been swarmed by people all day." Jaemin looks at Renjun's reflection in the mirror, and watches how his face falls. 

"But we're supposed to help you." Chenle pouts, stopping the machine after taking out the deep red fabric. 

"I really do appreciate you all, but I really need my alone time. But, I will need your help getting ready tomorrow. And things will go smoother tomorrow if you're well rested." Jaemin points out. 

"Baby, pack up your stuff." Jisung says, helping Chenle pack up his sewing machine. He pouts again.

"I guess," Renjun says, fluffing Jaemin's hair once more, "One of us has to stay here in case you need anything." 

"If I need anythimg, I'll ring the bell," Jaemin says, easily pointing to the string connected to a bell on the headboard, "Besides, I won't be able to rest knowing I'm being watched." They still looked skeptical.

"You have to obey my every command, yes?" 

"Yes?" JIsung says, slowly getting what Jaemin was doing.

"Well, then I command you to get some rest. And come help me in the morning." Jisung smiles.

"Of course." They all bow and leave the room. Jaemin stands and slips out of his fancy slippers, stretching his toes on the cold flooring. He went to his small bag to unpack, starting with opening his closet. There was only a few complete outfits, only enough to last him a week, but Chenle was making more so he must be optimistic about Jaemin's chances. He sticks the few family pictures that he has on the edges of his massive mirror, at the perfect height that he could see them standing or siting. He sets his personal bag of trinkets and treasures on the vanity, running his fingers over the top of the box. He takes the few books with him to a little shelf by his balcony doors before reaching into the bag and pulling out the small jar that once housed all of the pennies that Yukhei payed him to sing. There was only a single penny, rattling against the walls of the glass. Jaemin hugs the jar to his chest. He sets it on his nightstand before peeking out of his balcony at the sprawling garden. There was a large perimeter of hedges surrounding a hedge maze with a beautiful arrangement of flowers in the center. He wondered why he'd even brought the jar. To remind him of what he couldn't have? Maybe he wanted something to remember Yukhei by? The thought of his ex-boyfriend brought tears to his eyes and he found himself increasingly more sad as he crawled ontop of the silken sheets of his bed. He longed for Nayeon to open his door and crawl into bed with him, letting him cuddle her to sleep. he longed to wake up to Hyunbin's piercing laughter, as his father tickled him against the couch. He wanted to walk down the stairs and see his father sitting at the table, hands and hair covered in paint as he drank from his mug and smiled knowingly at Jaemin. He wanted to feel his mother's comforting hug and listen to her gossip from the day as he sits, back against her knees, watching the Report. Jaemin hadn't realized he was crying until he dimmed the lights and started thinking of him. What was Yukhei going to tell him? Perhaps that he was still in love with him? More likely it was to move on and they weren't getting back together. Jaemin feels like he can't breathe. Running to the balcony, he hopes that the fresh air will help him. It doesn't, but he looks down at the garden. He needs to fell free, and he can't within the bars of his balcony and the high walls that lock him inside the palace. He bolts out of his room, running down the plush stairs and doesn't stop until he's in front of the garden door.

"Excuse me, you have to go back to your room." One guard says, steel staff glinting off of the lights in the hallway. 

"No, no, no. I need. Outside." Jaemin's voice sounds very airy. 

"You need to go back to your room." The second guard started taking steps towards him. 

"Please." Jaemin gasps, breath coming in short gasps. 

"What is it, Jaemin is it?" He finds Jaemin's pin, silver glinting off the lights, "You need to go back to your room." 

"I can't breathe." Jaemin collapses into the guards arms. His staff drops to the ground. 

"Let him go!" A new, more boyish voice enters the conversation. Jaemin looks in the direction the voice came from. The Prince is standing, half behind a shadow, making only half of his face visible. 

"He collapsed. He wanted to go outside." The guard who held Jaemin looked nervous as he explained. 

"Open the doors." 

"But, Your Highness." The second one says.

"I said, open the doors and let him go." The Prince says, voice commanding authority. The second one scrambles for the keys and opens the door. Jaemin stumbles out of the doors and collapses in front of a stone bench in the center of the garden, arms on the seat, and head between them. crying softly. He didn't realize that the Prince followed him out until he heard his voice. 

"Are you alright my dear?" The Prince asks, looking down at Jaemin. Jaemin shoots his head up.

"I am not your dear." Jaemin glares at him, not hiding his distaste. 

"What did I do that offended you? Did I not just give you what you wanted?" He was confused by Jaemin's outburst. He walked closer slowly, as if testing how far Jaemin would let him get. Jaemin stared him down, no fear, even though the intended effect was probably ruined by the dried tears across his face. 

"Excuse me dear, are you going to keep crying?" 

"Don't call me that. I'm no more dear to you than the thirty four other strangers you have locked in your cage." The Prince walked closer, seemingly unaffected by Jaemin's harsh speech. He paced around Jaemin. Jaemin suddenly felt the sheer awkwardness of the situation that he found himself in, the Prince was fully clothed in a sharp suit while Jaemin cowered half naked, and literally in the dirt. 

"You are all dear to me. It's just a matter of finding out who shall be the dearest." 

"Did you just use the word shall?" Jaemin snorts, hand flying to his mouth to mask the sound. The Prince smiles at him, pausing the pacing for a second before continuing.

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry, it's a product of my formal education." The Prince keeps pacing. 

"Education," Jaemin mutters, "Ridiculous." 

"I'm sorry?" The pacing stops.

"I said it's ridiculous!" Jaemin shouts, confidence coming back.

"What is?" 

"The contest. Haven't you ever loved anyone at all? Are you really this shallow that you would pick an omega this way?" He shifts on the ground. The Prince sits on the bench so Jaemin didn't have to turn around. 

"I can see how it would appear to be that way. That this whole thing is for cheap entertainment. However, I am very guarded in my world. I don't have many opportunities to meet many omegas. The ones that I do are the sons and daughters of diplomats, and we rarely have anything in common. And that's when we manage to speak the same language." He laughs, thinking that it was funny. Jaemin takes a second to look at him. 

"Circumstances being what they are, I haven't had the opportunity. Have you?" 

"Yes." Jaemin wishes he could take back his words. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone. The Prince didn't seem that affected.

"Then you have been quite lucky." He sounded jealous. The one thing Jaemin could hold over the Prince of Sininga was the one thing he wanted to forget. 

"My father found his soulmate in my mother this way, and they are very happy. I wish to find happiness too. To find my omega that I know all of Sininga will love, someone that will be my companion and help host the leaders of other countries. Someone who likes my friends, and be there for me. I'm ready to find my omega." There wasn't a trace of sarcasm in his tone. Jaemin could feel some of his distaste for the Prince melting away. 

"Do you really feel that this is a cage?" He asks, his eyes full of compassion. 

"Yes, I do," Jaemin says, then adds, "Your Highness." 

"I've felt that way more than once. But, you must admit it is a very beautiful cage." 

"For you. Fill your cage with thirty five alphas all fighting for the same thing. See how nice it is then." 

"Have there really been arguments about me? Don't you realize that I'm the one picking?" He raises his eyebrows.

"They're fighting over two things. You and the crown. They've all figured out what to say that will make your decision easier." He mutters something under his breath.

"I'm sorry?" Jaemin asks, wondering what he said. The Prince waves him off. 

"Ahh yes, the man or the crown. Some can't even tell the difference." 

"Good luck." Jaemin says, voice dry. A moment of silence passes over them, letting Jaemin study the Prince's face in the moonlight. It seemed like a thought was plaguing his mind.

"Which do you fight for?" He asks, finally getting his thought out. 

"I'm here by mistake." 

"Mistake?" He looks taken aback.

"Sort of. It's a long story. I'm not fighting. I'm here to enjoy the food until you decide to kick me out." The Prince bursts into laughter at that, face scrunching up and slapping his knee as he lets himself go. 

"What are you?"

"What?" 

"A Two, Three?" 

"Oh, I'm a Five."

"Then the food would be a good reason to stay," He laughs again, "I'm sorry, I can't read your pin in the dark." 

"I'm Jaemin." 

"That's perfect," The Prince looks up at the moon and smiles at nothing, "Jaemin, my dear, I hope you find something in this beautiful cage worth fighting for. I can only imagine what it's like to see you actually try." He crouched next to Jaemin on the ground, and takes his hand.

"If it would make you happy," He starts, breath hitting the side of Jaemin's face, "I can let the staff know that you like to come outside so you won't get manhandled by the guards again. Although I would prefer if you had a guard nearby." Jaemin wanted it, but he had to be sure that the Prince knew of his feelings.

"I don't want anything from you." Jaemin pulls his hand back from the Prince's loose grip.

"Very well," The Prince looks sad for a moment before he quickly masks it, "Will you be heading inside soon?" Jaemin nods.

"Then I'll leave you to your thoughts. There will be a guard by the door waiting for you." 

"Thank you, Your Highness." He stands, brushing his hands down his slacks.

"Dear Jaemin, will you do me a favor?" Jaemin squints at him, unsure.

"Maybe." The Prince smiled. 

"Will you not mention this to anyone? Technically, I'm not supposed to meet any of you until tomorrow and I don't want anyone getting upset. Although I wouldn't call you yelling at me romantic." Jaemin snickers.

"Of course. I won't tell anyone." 

"Thank you," He took Jaemin's and kissed the back of it before lowering it back onto his lap, "Also, call me by my birth name." Jaemin gives him a look.

"You mean you want me to call you Jeno?" The Prince smiles.

"Yes. That's so much better. Goodnight." He leaves and finally gives Jaemin the alone time he's wanted all day. He wakes up the next morning with dried tears all over his face, and to light being streamed into his barley awake eyes as Jisung pulled the curtains back. Jaemin didn't want to get up. It'd taken him a long time to get down from his breakdown last night, so he didn't get that much sleep.

"Are you awake?" Renjun asks, peering over the side of the bed. 

"No!" jaemin moans, bones cracking as he squirms around and buries his face in the pillow.

"You look like Lele in the morning. I have to physically drag him off the bed." Jisung comments. Chenle smacks him on the chest squeaking out an indignant 'hey'. Jaemin got enough motivation from their bickering to get out of bed. They would have been easy to get along with had he still been a Five, but now he was a Three, and found it difficult to become friends with them, especially when he knew he was leaving soon. He finally realized what the conversation in the garden would mean for him, and decided to apologize to Jeno as soon as he could talk to him. He moved slowly into the bathroom, and noticed that all of them noticed the dirt stains on his clothing. They decided not to say anything and help him in taking it off and into the bath. Renjun diligently washed and dried his hair, while Jisung rubbed lotion all over his body and Chenle did his makeup, light and natural. He pulled out an outfit from the closet.

"Chenle," Jaemin says as he steps into the white tie pants, "This is beautiful." Chenle blushes, helping him tuck in the sky blue shirt that looked like Jaemin was draped in lace. 

"Thank you." Chenle hands him a pair of white linen shoes and ties the pants closed. 

"Wait." Jisung hands Chenle a necklace, a thin silver chain with a small songbird charm, that his father gave "I found it in your box." 

"It's perfect." Jaemin slips it on. Renjun does his hair, making it fall fluffy over his forehead. They look over Jaemin as he stands at the door. They look satisfied with the results, so he takes that as his cue to leave. He's the first one at the meeting spot, so he takes the couch. A few start to trickle in and Jaemin notices that they all look beautiful in their own way.

"Oh, Jaemin," Donghyuck gushes, taking a seat next to Jaemin on the couch, "You look so pretty. Who makes your clothes?" 

"Chenle." 

"He must be really good then. The lace looks like it's attached to you." Jaemin grins. 

"He's really good." Ten came to bring them downstairs, but Felix wasn't out, so they had to wait. When he walked out, he looked way to overdone, there was makeup slathered all over his face, and it wasn't well blended by his neck. Jaemin caught a glimpse of one of his maids, looking terrified as he walked out. They walked downstairs, expecting to be taken to the dining hall for breakfast, but were instead taken to the omegas room. There was tables and place settings set up in rows. Donghyuck chose a seat before Jaemin got to him, so he had to take a seat in the row behind. He giggled at something the girl next to him said before Ten tsked at him,

"Omega's never raise their voice above a whisper." Ten said, looking over all of them. Every single murmur in the room hushed instantly. Jaemin wondered if the cameras had caught his mistake. 

"Hello again, omegas. I hope you all had a restful first night in the palace, because now our real work begins. Today, I will start to teach you royal protocol, a lesson that will stretch the whole time you are with us. Please be aware that I will be reporting all missteps to the royal family," Ten looks over all of them again clutching his clipboard, "I know it sounds harsh, but this isn't something to be taken lightly. Someone in this room will be lucky enough to share Prince Jeno's life. Someone in this room will be the next royal omega of Sininga. You all have to elevate yourselves, no matter your previous number. And this morning, you will receive your first lesson." 

"Before you dine with the royal family, you must be made aware of eating etiquette." He began explaining which cup was to be used for which beverage, which spoon to use when, and to never, ever reach for a pastry with your hands, you must always use the tongs. Jaemin was used to getting three meals a day, albeit small meals, but still three. He was starting to get a bit grumpy, before he was broken out of his trance at the door opening. Prince Jeno stood at the other end, and instantly the omegas straightened, hems and hair flipped. 

"Good morning!" He called, striding into the room.

"Your Highness." Ten bowed, still clutching his clipboard. Jeno chuckled at him. 

"Hello, Ten. If you don't mind, I'd like to introduce myself." 

"Of course." Ten bowed again, stepping away. Jeno surveyed the room as he stepped up to Ten's previous position. His eyes found Jaemin's, and he smiled, his eyes crinkling into half-moons. Jaemin was unaware that his smile was so pretty. Jeno smiled at him a lot last night, but he'd never been on the receiving end of one where he could see Jeno's face. Jaemin had thought that he was going to get called out in front of everyone, but Jeno seemed to be entertaining him. Jeno probably got really bored, being here all alone all the time. Maybe Jeno found Jaemin entertaining. The smile made Jaemin believe that it wasn't going to be as terrible of an experience as he thought. 

"If you don't mind, I'll be meeting with you all one on one. I won't take up to much of your time, as I'm sure you are all as hungry as I am." There was a chorus of giggles as he walked to the first boy in the first row and led him over to a small area of couches. They talked, hushed for a few minutes, before they both bowed at eachother, the boy got the next person and it happened all over again.

"What do you think he wants to know?" Donghyuck asks, leaning back to talk to Jaemin.

"Probably your favorite actor. Keep your list ready." Jaemin whispered back. Donghyuck giggles. Donghyuck blushed wildly as he made his way over to Jeno, talking for only a few minutes before coming back. Jaemin was almost sweating when the girl next to him told him it was his turn. Jeno stood up to read his pin as he approached.

"Jaemin is it?" He asks, lightly, gesturing to the couch. 

"Yes. I've heard your name before. Do you mind reminding me?" Jaemin jokes as he sits down. Jeno laughs, leaning closer to him.

"Did you sleep well, my dear?" Jaemin couldn't tell what his face looked like in response to the term, but Jeno's eyes swan with amusement. 

"I'm still not your dear," Jaemin says, looking at his pants, "But yes, once I calmed down, it was so cozy that I didn't want to get up." 

"I'm glad you were comfortable my," Jeno stops, correcting himself, "Jaemin." 

"Thank you," Jaemin hesitates, "I'm sorry I was mean to you. I was just trying to sleep in a place that is unfamiliar and I took it out on you, when its's not your fault that I'm here. And even when I was being miserable and mean, you were nothing but nice to me. You could have thrown me out, and you didn't. Thank you." Jeno's eyes were blown wide, but tender. It would have bothered Jaemin if Jeno looked at him like that normally because he did it to everyone else and they all melted, but he guessed that it was just part of his nature. Jeno ducked his head for a second, then looked back up, but rested his elbows on his knees. 

"Jaemin, you have been very upfront with me so far, so I want you to answer one question," Jeno leans closer, "You said you were here by mistake, is there anyway that you could possibly have romantic feelings for me?" Jaemin squirms a bit. 

"You are very kind, thoughtful and attractive, Your Highness, but for valid reasons, I don't think that I could." 

"Would you explain?" 

"I'm afraid my heart is somewhere else." Jaemin could feel tears building up in his eyes. 

"Oh please don't cry!" Jeno whispered urgently, "I never know what to do when omega's cry!" Jaemin giggled, the threat of tears escaping for now. 

"Would you like me to send you home?" 

"I don't want to go home." 

"What why?" Jeno's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Can I be perfectly honest with you?" He nods.

"I need to be here. My family, they need the money, even if you let me stay a week. That would be a blessing for them."

"You need the money." 

"Yes, and there are certain people at home that I don't want to see." Jeno nods in understanding.

"If you are willing to let me stay, I'll offer you a trade." 

"A trade?" 

"You're the Prince, you're busy all day, and are expected to narrow thirty five omegas down to one, " Jaemin could see the utter exhaustion at the thought, "Wouldn't it be better to have someone in the inside? Someone to help. Like a friend?" 

"A friend." He says the word slowly.

"If you let me stay, I'll be your friend," Jeno smiles at the words, "You don't have to worry about pursuing me. You already know that I don't have feelings for you, but we can talk whenever you need. You said yesterday that you were looking for a confidante. Until you find another one, I can be that." He looked guarded, but affectionate.

"I've meet nearly everyone omega in this room, and would want none of them to be my friend but you. I'll be glad to have you stay." Jaemin sighed in relief.

"Do you think," Jeno whispered, "That I could still call you my dear?" 

"Not a chance. Nice try though." Jaemin whispered back.

"I'll keep trying. I don't have it in me to stop." Jaemin smiled genuinely at him. 

"Did you call them all that?"

"Yes and they seemed to like it." Jeno looked smug.

"That's the reason why I hate it." Jaemin stood up. Jeno stood, laughing. They both bowed and Jaemin returned to his seat. When he finally got through the last one, he strode to the center of the room. 

"If I have asked you to remain behind, please stay in your seats, if not, please follow Ten to the dining hall." Jaemin stood, along with the majority of them. Donghyuck linked arms with him. They walked into the banquet hall and stood face to face with the King and Queen. The King looked upset about something, eyeing them all.

"Omegas!" Ten shrilled, "We didn't get this far, when you enter a room with any member of the royal family, you always bow to show your respect. And if they come in, you should all rise and bow, then when they tell you to, you sit." They all bowed at exactly the same time. Queen Joohyun smiled warmly at them.

"Welcome, please take your seats. We welcome you to the palace. We are very pleased to have you." Her voice was very pleasant. It was not lifeless as the King's seemed to be. The King blessed their food. The Prince walked in a moment after, and before anyone could move he waved a hand.

"Please don't. Enjoy your food." He caught Jaemin's eye. He walked up to the head table and gave his father a stern nod before turning his attention to his mother. She looked at him expectantly before he smiled at her and kissed her cheek. He made a few comments to the closest person to him, a guard, who laughed before he dug into his food. Jaemin looked around for the people that had been asked to stay behind. The eight of them never came. The boy across from him, Dejun, noticed.

"They're gone." Jaemin realized what he meant. He wondered what they could have done to displease Jeno in five minutes, but he didn't bother asking.

They were down to twenty seven.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin and jeno make bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this was gonna be done like a week ago but i kept deleting it and then i got super busy so i could never write it, but now im sick so I figured this was a good time. I will try to update on tuesdays? or whenever i have time  
> also im putting mark in this chap cause i wanted to write him  
> OH MY GOD THE SCENE IS IN THIS ONE FINALLY IVE BEEN WAITING  
> caroline

The cameras did one lap around the room, trying to capture the positions of all of the selected and the royal family. No one moved for the whole time that they were there. Jaemin was very thrown off by the sudden elimination of 8 people, and he looked to his left to see if Jeno was affected. He didn't seem that distressed as he shoveled food into his mouth and whispered to the guard next to him. Jaemin thought that he should eat his breakfast before it got cold. He took a bite of a strawberry tart, one that he procured from a basket in the center of the table, with a pair of silver tongs, and at the sweet taste, looked around for the other Fives to see how they were enjoying the food. He looked around, the realization that he was the only Five, and simultaneously the lowest number left in the running. Jaemin didn't know if Jeno was aware of the information, but since he didn't seem to know anyone's name, that he was blissfully unaware of the information. Jaemin took another bite of the strawberry tart, eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head from the taste.

"Jaemin?" Jeno called, sounding on the verge of laughter. All eating ceased as all of the selected turned to look at the Prince, Jaemin included. Jaemin was about to answer when he realized that he had a mouthful of tart in his mouth. He covered his mouth with his hand as he chewed as fast as he could. Jeno seemed amused, his eyes scrunching up into crescents from his smile. Felix looks at him, smug.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Jaemin answers as soon as he has most of his food swallowed. Jeno holds back a laugh.

"How are you enjoying your food?" Jeno seems even more on the verge of laughter, either from Jaemin's bewilderment at his bringing up their forbidden conversation, or getting called out in the middle of breakfast. Jaemin wasn't sure.

"It's delicious, Your Highness. The strawberry tart. It's well, I have a sister who loves sweets more than I do. I think she'd cry of she tastes this." Jeno swallows his bite of breakfast. 

"You really think she'd cry?" Jeno's on the verge of laughter now, and a small snicker falls out after something the guard tells him. 

"Yes, I do. She doesn't really hold back when it comes to her emotions." Jaemin replies, taking a small sip of his orange juice. 

"Would you be willing to wager money?" Jeno asks, eyes twinkling with amusement. 

"If I had money to bet, yes." 

"What would you be willing to wager instead?" He asks, instantly.

"Well, what do you want?" Jaemin asks, wondering what he could give to a person who already has everything.

"What do you want?" Jeno turns the question back on Jaemin.

"If she cries," Jaemin starts, "I want to wear jeans for a week." Everyone laughed, politely. The Queen seemed to look at Jaemin with more respect. The King didn't seem to find it amusing at all, instead trying to finish his breakfast. 

"Deal," Jeno leans back in his chair, stretching his arms above his head, and almost knocking the guard in the face, "And if she doesn't, you owe me a walk around the grounds tomorrow afternoon." All of the selected gasped. Jaemin's jaw dropped when he realized that he'd be the first to be publicly spending alone time with the Prince. 

"You drive a hard bargain, Your Highness, but I accept." Jeno smiles. 

"Mark?" The guard next to him steps up, tipping his head down at the Prince, "Take a basket of strawberry tarts to Jaemin's family and wait until her sister eats it, then let us know whether she cries or not." Jeno makes a face at him, wiggling his eyebrows. The guard, Mark, smacks him lightly on the arm. The crowd gasps, returning to their breakfasts as soon as he waves them off. 

"You should a note to your family to send with it. In fact, you all should. Mark can take those to all of your families." Jeno grins as Mark groans. 

Jisung runs into Jaemin's room, panting and out of breath, but triumphantly holding a piece of stationary.

"I had to grab this off of another servant." He pants, handing the paper over to Jaemin. 

"Thank you Sungie." Jaemin says, ruffling his slightly sweaty hair. Jisung's face scrunches at the nickname.

"Hey!" Chenle squawks, indignant, "Only I get to call Jisung that!" Jisung giggles and kisses Chenle on the forehead. He's sated for the few moments it takes for Jaemin to write his letter. 

Dear, Mom, Dad, Nayeon, and Hyunbin,  
I miss you so much already! The Prince wanted us all to write home to let our families know that we are safe and well. Thankfully, I am both. The plane ride was a little scary, but I met a friend who made it much better! They've given me so many wonderful things to wear, and I have three sweet servants who help me clean, get dressed and figure out my way around the palace. One of them even makes my clothing! The other selected are shy, but not the friend I made. You remember Lee Donghyuck, Four? I met him at the airport on the way to the palace. He's very bright and friendly. I've met the Prince, and the King and Queen as well. They're much more regal in person. I haven't spoken to them yet, but I have spoken to the Prince. He's surprisingly generous, I think.  
I have to go, but I love and miss you all. I'll write as soon as I can.  
Love,  
Jaemin  
P.S. Nayeon, don't those strawberry tarts make you want to cry?

Jaemin's sealing up the envelope when there's a harsh knock on the door. Renjun opens it.

"Mark!" He hugs the guard, standing at the door. Chenle breaks free of Jisung as soon as Mark's arms are free.

"Mark!" He screams, launching himself into Mark's arms. Mark laughs and catches him in his arms, free black hair flying all over the place. Mark sets down Chenle and gives Jisung a firm pat on the back, then turns to Jaemin.

"Are you almost done with the letter?" Jaemin nods, handing it over. Mark bows slightly at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be wearing a helmet?" Jaemin blurts out before he can stop himself. Mark laughs again.

"I'm the Prince's royal guard. All I have to do is make sure he's safe. Plus we all grew up together." He gestures around at Jaemin's servants.

"Yeah," Renjun interrupts whatever Mark was going to say next, "We all were the Prince's only friends growing up." Mark nods.

"His parents can't really tell me what to do. I spend all of my time with their son." 

"So you are his friend." Jaemin says, sitting sideways in his chair.

"Best." Chenle corrects.

"Yeah, he's my best friend. That's what happens when you spend your whole life with someone." Mark bows one more time, offering Jaemin a small smile and leaves the room. Jaemin waits all day, stressed out by the strawberry tarts. There's a knock on the door that evening. Jaemin opens it and breathes a sigh when he sees it's Mark.

"Oh thank god." he sits on his bed.

"Have you been anxious with waiting?" Mark asks, stepping into the room. Jaemin nods.

"I've been waiting all day." Mark chuckles.

"I regret to inform you," Mark pauses, even though Jaemin knows what he's going to say, "She didn't cry, but she did say that they were so good she could have, but there was no actual tears. Jen will come get you tomorrow at five. Please be ready." 

"Jen?" Jaemin asks, bewildered from the nickname.

"Oh sorry," Mark scratches the back of his neck, "That's what I call him." 

"Thank you." Mark whips around to a call of his name. 

"Sorry I have to go," He thrusts an envelope into Jaemin's hands, "Duty calls." Jaemin read his father's letter first, a piece which went on and on about how beautiful he looked on TV and how proud of him he was. He said that Jaemin shouldn't have sent three boxes of tarts because Nayeon was going to get spoiled. Jaemin's eyes bugged out at the number of boxes. Yukhei had been helping at the house with paperwork, so they gave him a box to take home. Jaemin was glad they had something nice to eat, but he imagined Yukhei sharing some with his new girlfriend. It made him sick to his stomach.His father closed by saying he was happy Jaemin made a friend. He moved onto Hyunbin's letter. His was very to the point, he loved him, missed him, and asked if he could pretty please send more food. Jaemin snorted aloud at that. His mother's letter was very bossy. He could hear her talking through the paper. She smugly congratulated him on earning the Prince's affections. She'd been told that he was the only one allowed to send things home. Nayeon's letter was absolutely giddy. She admitted that she was jealous that Jaemin was eating regularly, and complained about how their mother had been bossing her around. The rest was a wide range of questions. Was the Prince as cute in person as he is on the TV? What was Jaemin wearing right now? Could she come visit the palace? And Jaemin's absolute favorite, does the Prince have a younger brother that she could marry one day? Jamein hugged his letters close to his chest for a moment and then set them ontop of the piano. He went to bed with the knowledge that his family was safe, but was slightly nervous about meeting with Jeno tomorrow. 

"Would you please hold onto my arm?" Jeno asks, as he's trying to lead Jaemin out of his room, the next afternoon when he came to pick Jaemin up, "For the sake of appearances?" Jaemin hesitantly holds onto Jeno's arm. His servants had dressed him in a regal dark purple and white ensemble, paired with another pair of white linen shoes. His arms were bare, so he could feel the taunt fabric of Jeno's suit. Something about it made him feel uncomfortable. Jeno seemed to notice and tried to distract him.

"I'm sorry she didn't cry." 

"No your not." jaemin says, joking tone telling that he wasn't upset.

"I've never gambled before. I'ts nice to win." 

"Beginners luck." Jaemin says, as they step outside. Mark gives a subtle nod from where he stands, unmoving by the garden.

"Perhaps." Jeno smiles, "Next time, we'll try to make her laugh." Jaemin pauses, thinking about what from the palace would make her die of laughter. Jeno can tell that he's thinking about her.

"What's your family like?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"What's your family like," Jeno repeats the question, like it's supposed to give Jaemin clarity, "Your family must be different than mine." jaemin gives him a look.

"Of course, no one wears tiaras for breakfast." Jeno chortles in laughter. 

"More of a dinner thing at the Na house?" Jaemin nods. He's starting to think Jeno's not as much of a snob as he thought.

"I'm the middle child of five." 

"Five?" Jeno practically yells, eyes wide with shock, "I couldn't even imagine having one other sibling, let alone four."

"Yeah, most families have more kids out there. I'd have lots if I could." 

"Really?" Jeno raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I don't want my children to ever feel like they're alone. No offence."

"None taken." Jeno replies, continuing to walk.

"Anyways, the first one is Haeya. She's married to a Four. She works in a factory now. My parents want me to marry at least a Four, but I don't want to give up singing. I love it to much. Minsu is next. He's an artist. We don't see much of him, but he did come to see me off. Then there's me." Jeno smiled effortlessly.

"Na Jaemin," He announced, waving his free arm in the air, "My closest friend." There's a huff of annoyance behind them.

"Besides Mark of course." Jeno adds, smiling at his guard, who'd been trailing them for the walk. Jaemin rolled his eyes. 

"Then there's Nayeon. She's the one who sold me out and didn't cry. She's an artist, and probably my favorite out of my siblings. Then there's Hyunbin. He's the baby; he's seven. He hasn't figured out whether he's into music or art yet. Mostly he studies bugs and plays sports, which is fine, but he can't make a living that way. We're trying to get him to experiment more. That's everyone."

"What about your parents?" 

"What about your parents?" Jaemin throws his question back at him, just like Jeno did to him the morning before. 

"You know my parents." 

"I only know the public image of them. What are they really like?" Jaemin tugs on Jeno's arm, managing to move him a bit, which was impressive considering how big his arms are. Jaemin could feel the hard muscle, flexing beneath the fabric of his suit. He sighed, but didn't seem exasperated. Mark moved to the door of the garden. A camera crew passed as they stepped into the garden. The guards all wore the same sly smile, only stopping when Mark glared at them. Jeno shook his head at the camera crew and they reluctantly retreated inside. Jaemin wasn't looking forward to be followed around by cameras, but it seemed weird to turn them away. 

"You seem tense." Jeno noted.

"You get confused by crying omegas, I get confused by walks with Prince's." Jeno laughed quietly, and pulled Jaemin west to a more secluded part of the garden. Jaemin wanted this isolation when he sought to be alone that night that Jeno found him. They continued on, out of earshot of the guards. 

"What about me is so confusing?" Jeno asks, as they continue walking away from the palace. 

"Your character, intentions. I'm not sure what to expect out of this stroll." Jaemin replies, after a moments hesitation. 

"Ah." He stopped and faced him. Jaemin felt a shiver run down his spine at their proximity. 

"I think you can tell by now that I'm not the type to beat around the bush. I'll tell you exactly what I want from you." He took step closer. Jaemin's mind flashed to the greasy man telling him that the Prince is allowed to do whatever he wants. There was no guards, cameras, and no one to see what he would do. Jaemin's first reaction was to knee the Prince in the thigh, hard, so he did. Jeno yells out in pain, doubling over. Jaemin backed away from him. 

"What was that for?" Jeno grits out, looking up at Jaemin from his position. 

"If you lay a single finger on me, I'll do worse!" Jaemin promises.

"What?" Jeno gasps, trying to breathe through the pain. 

"I said, if you," jaemin starts, but Jeno interrupts him.

"No, no, you crazy boy, I heard you the first time," Jeno grimaced in pain, "But what in the world did you mean by it?" Jaemin felt a heat rush spread through his body. He'd obviously jumped to the worst possible conclusion. The guards ran up, alerted by their squabble. Jeno waved them away from his awkward, half bent over position. They were quiet for a few more minutes, until Jeno was over the worst of the pain. 

"What did you think I wanted?" He asks, again. Jaemin blushed and ducked his head.

"Jaemin, what do you think I wanted?" Jeno asks again, sounding upset, then offended. From his tone, he'd guessed what Jaemin thought, and he didn't like it, "In public? For goodness sake Jaemin, I'm a gentleman." He started to walk away but turned around.

"Why did you offer to help if you think so little of me?" Jaemin couldn't respond, choosing to stare at the ground.

"You'll take your meal in your room. I'll deal with this in the morning." Jeno walks away. Jaemin waits until he's sure that everyone is in the dining hall before walking up to his room. His servants were ecstatic when he arrived, and Jaemin didn't have the heart to tell them that he wasn't with the Prince the whole time. His meal was waiting on the table, and he was hungry, but he didn't want to eat, choosing to instead stare at a box, wrapped with a pink bow, sat on the middle of his bed. 

"What is it?" 

"We don't know," Renjun gushed, "They delivered it as soon as you left."

"We've been waiting to open it ever since." Jisung says, eyes fixed on the box. Jaemin pulls one end of the bow and lifts the top of the box. Inside sit three different pairs of jeans and a card with the Sininga emblem resting ontop. 

You ask for such simple things that I couldn't deny you. But, for my sake, please wear them only on Saturday's please. Thank you for your company.  
Your friend,  
Jeno


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rebels attack and jaemin learns what happened to renjun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, so im at home sick today and figured since its tuesday you wont mind multiple updates in a week so here we go  
> rebels will be in this chap but i hope i wont name anyone, but if i do the tagged list will continue as i add more characters  
> im so happy that you like the book and pls dm me i want friends  
> if you want me to write either a jeno book or chapters about him lmk by dming me or commenting  
> caroline

Jaemin didn't have much time to feel sorry for himself because he had to continue on. His servants dressed him the day after the incident in the garden and he went down for breakfast. Allowing him down for breakfast when he was sure he was being sent home was a spark of kindness that Jaemin hadn't expected from Jeno. 

"Jaemin!" Donghyuck sidles up to him, latching onto his elbow, "How was the date?" Jaemin smiles, wetly. 

"It was beautiful," He glances at Donghyuck, trying to memorize his face before he would leave, then whispers under his breath, "Until it wasn't." 

"What?" Donghyuck asks before he's whisked away by another omega girl. 

"How was the date?" Dejun asks, halfway through breakfast. Jaemin sighs, putting his half finished biscuit on his plate. Everyone in the vicinity stopped to listen.

"Indescribable." Jaemin picks at his lip.

"How was he?" The girl to Jaemin's right asks, clearly interested. 

"He didn't act the way I thought." Little murmurs went down the table.

"Are you being like this on purpose?" Someone asks. Jaemin's spared from answering when there's noises from the hallway.The massive doors that opened to the Dining Room were thrown open and guards were rushing around, creating absolute mayhem. 

"Back of the room, omegas!" The King's shout pulled them out of their seats and into a big cluster in the back of the room. Jeno runs in, clearly on edge and whips his head to the back of the room, warm brown eyes scanning over all of them as if mentally calculating that all of them were there, a rouge piece of black hair thrown into his eyes. He pushes it out of his face and runs to the window, pulling down a metal shade that Jaemin's never noticed before. The King and Queen both pulled down two more. 

"They're inside the walls, Your Majesty, but we're holding them back. The omegas should leave, but we're so close to the door."

"Understood, Jongin." The King barks. They all understood what was happening now. There were rebels inside the palace. Jaemin leaves the cluster and pulls down the closest metal shade, not wanting to leave without a fight. Jeno's eyes snap towards him, nodding in relief when he sees what he's doing. The other omegas rush to close all of the shades. Jaemin managed to get it down but he was unable to latch it into place. He'd just managed to get the latch down when a metal plate went flying into the wall next to him, sending him screaming, tripping over a fallen chair and directly on the ground. Jeno appeared in an instant.

"Are you alright?" He asks, pulling Jaemin up.

"I'm fine. Just a little scared." Jeno nods.

"Back wall. All of you. Now!" He yells, ushering Jaemin over, "Mark!" He barks. Mark appears in less than a second, stumbling when Jeno shoves a frozen omega into his arms, "Get them to the back wall." Mark nods.

"Of course." He takes the omega back before repeating with another. Jaemin looks over the situation. Most of the omegas were crying, one was passed out, and Felix was making conversation. He searches for Donghyuck and breathes a sigh of relief when he finds him, tears streaking his face, but still as beautiful as ever. He pulls him to stand. 

"Dry your eyes." Donghyuck gives him a look.

"What?" 

"Trust me." Donghyuck obeys, looking at Mark the whole time. 

"Sorry to be bossy, but trust me on this one." Jaemin felt bad about bossing him around, but he had to look calm so that he could win. 

"No, you're right. Everyone's safe so I shouldn't be so worried." Donghyuck straightens out his pants. Guards waited by the heavy doors as things were thrown against them. Jaemin stared at an ornate pot of flowers, unable to tell what kind they were or how much time had passed. Eventually Jeno came to check on him, just like he did with the others. They stared at the pot for a while.

"Are you alright?" 

"Yes." Jaemin whispers, wondering why the Prince was being so kind to him. 

"You seem unwell." Jeno observes. 

"What will happen to my servants?" Jaemin blurts out before he can. 

"Your servants?" He asks, in a tone that makes it seem like he thinks that Jaemin's a fool.

"Yes, my servants." Jaemin looked him in the eyes, wanting him to acknowledge that only the high ups in the palace were being protected. He was on the verge of tears, breathing rapidly to try and conceal them. Jeno looked him in the eyes, seeming to understand that Jaemin was only one step above being a servant.

"They should be hiding by now. They have their own place, and should have been alerted by the guards that the rebels were coming. And you know Jisung's not going out without a fight. We used to have an alarm system, but the last time the rebels came they thoroughly destroyed it, but the guards should have told them." Jaemin looked down at the floor, trying not to cry. 

"Jaemin." Jeno says his name softly. Jaemin turns to him.

"They're fine. The rebels were slow and everyone here knows what to do in an emergency." Jaemin nodded. They stood quietly for a moment before Jaemin sensed that Jeno was about to move onto another omega.

"Jeno." Jeno turned around, surprised that Jaemin actually addressed him the way he asked. 

"Let me explain about last night. When they came to prep the omegas, there was a man who told me that I couldn't refuse you. Ever. No matter what you asked for." Jeno was dumbfounded.

"What?" 

"The man made it sound like you might ask for certain things. And you admitted yourself that you haven't been around many omegas. Then you sent the cameras away, and I got scared when you got so close to me." Jeno shook his head, the black strand of hair falling into his eyes again, clearly trying to process. A range of emotions crossed his face, rage, disbelief, humiliation, before it settled on his ill-tempered face. 

"Was everyone told this?" He asks, disgust laced in his tone. 

"I don't know. I can't imagine many omegas would need a warning. They're probably waiting to pounce on you." Jaemin says, shifting his head to the crowd of omegas, watching him speak to the Prince in disgust. Jeno lets out a dark chuckle. 

"Obviously you're not. You had no qualms about kneeing me in the groin right?" Jaemin laughs in spite of himself. 

"I hit your thigh." 

"Oh please. I didn't need to recover that much from a knee to the thigh." His voice was full of sarcasm. Jaemin laughed again. Just as Jeno joined him, something hit the window. They stopped in unison.

"So how are you handling a room full of crying omegas?" Jaemin asks, gigging when Jeno gives him a bewildered expression.

"Nothing in the world is more confusing," He whispers, almost urgently, "I haven't the faintest idea on how to stop it." Jaemin wondered how the man who was rendered useless by tears could rule their country.

"Try patting them on the back and tell them everything will be alright. Lots of times when omegas cry they don't want you to fix it, they just want to be consoled." Jaemin advises. 

"Really?" His bewilderment made Jaemin giggle again.

"Pretty much." 

"It can't possibly be that simple." He sounded confused still.

"I said it works most of the time, not all the time, but it will probably work for most of the omegas here." Jeno snorts.

"I'm not so sure. Two of them have already begged me to send them home when this is all over."

"I thought we weren't allowed to ask for that," Jaemin didn't think Jeno was one for technicalities, considering he'd agreed to let Jaemin stay as a friend, "What are you going to do?"

"What can I do?" Jeno flicks his hair off of his face, "I can't keep someone here if they don't want to be here." 

"Maybe they'll change their minds." Jaemin offers, watching Jeno fight with the black strand. 

"Maybe," He paused, "What about you? Have you been scared off yet?" 

"Honestly, I thought you were sending me home after breakfast." Jaemin admitted. Jeno didn't seem shocked. 

"Honestly, I considered it." 

"What made you change your mind?" Jeno looked at him, and for a second Jaemin thought he saw a color flash across his eyes before they settled on the warm brown color they always were. 

"You're my friend," Jeno answers, simply, "Do you want to leave?" Another thing hit the wall.

"If I'm not being kicked out, I'm not leaving." Jeno smiles.

"Then you'll need to tell me more tricks like the shoulder patting." 

"Jaemin, could you do me a favor?" Jaemin nodded, indicating that he was listening, "As far as anyone knows, we spent alot of time together last night. If anyone asks, could you please tell them that I'm not, that I wouldn't?" 

"Of course. And I'm really sorry about everything." 

"I should have known that if anyone was going to disobey an order it would be you." Jaemin gives him an incredulous look. Another smattering of things was thrown onto the wall, making a few omegas scream.

"Who are they? What do they want?" 

"Who? The rebels?" Jaemin nodded. 

"It depends on who you ask. And which group you're talking about." Jeno answers. 

"There's more than one group?" Jeno made some groups sound worse, "How many are there?" 

"Two, generally. The Northern and the Southern rebels. The Northerners attack more frequently. They live closer, but I have a theory that they move around. They're far less likely to break in, and when they do, the results are tame. I'm guessing this particular attack is a North one." 

"What makes them so different from the South?" Jaemin could see Jeno thinking about how to tell him. He was looking around to see if anyone was listening. Jaemin did the same, and made direct eye contact with Felix. He was boring holes into Jaemin's head. Jeno leaned closer. 

"Their attacks can be more lethal." A shiver ran down Jaemin's spine. 

"Lethal?" He nodded. 

"They only come about once or twice a year, from what I can tell from the aftermath. I think everyone here is trying to protect me from the statistics, but I'm not dumb. People die or in Mark's case, get seriously injured when they come. The problem is that both groups look the same. Mostly alphas. Stingy, dirty, and they all smell like sweat." Jaemin giggles at the last statement.

"What happened to Mark?" 

"He almost had to get his leg cut off. Because he was doing his job." 

"And what's that?" 

"Protecting me." 

"I still don't understand. What do they want?" Jeno shrugs.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I have no idea. The Southerners seem to want us demolished. I'm guessing it's because they're tired of living on the fringes. They're not even part of our society and their tired of it. The Northerners are a bit of a mystery. Father says the Northerners just want to bother us, disrupt out governing, but I don't think so. I have another theory about that." 

"Do I have the honor of hearing it?" He hesitated again. Jaemin didn't know if he hesitated because of scaring him, or not being taken seriously. He leaned close again.

"I think they're looking for something." 

"Why?" Jeno shrugs again.

"I don't know. But it's always the same after the Northerners attack. Guards are knocked out, injured, but never killed. It's like they don't want to be followed around. They do take some people with them, which is a bit disturbing.The rooms they do get into are a mess. Carpet overturned, shelves a mess, drawers thrown open. You won'e believe the amount of cameras I've replaced over the years." 

"Cameras?" 

"Oh," He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing bashfully, "I like photography. However, they still don't end up taking much. Father thinks my idea is stupid, of course. What could a bunch or illiterate barbarians be looking for? Still, I think there must be something." Jaemin thinks that if he was penniless and knew how to get into the palace, he would take as many jewels and money as he could, anything that he could sell. The rebels must be looking for something far more important than their day to day survival. 

"Do you think it's silly?" Jeno asks, breaking Jaemin out of his thoughts.

"No, not silly. Confusing, but not silly." They shared a small smile. Jaemin thought that had Jeno just been Lee Jeno and not Lee Jeno, future king of Sininga, he would have been someone that Jaemin would have liked to have as a neighbor, someone nice to talk to. He cleared his throat.

"I suppose I should finish my rounds." Jaemin nods. 

"I suppose. There must be so many omegas wondering what on earth is taking you so long." Jeno looks at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"So, buddy," Jeno says, nudging Jaemin in the ribs and laughing when he practically flies across the room, "Any suggestions as to whom I should speak with next?" Jaemin snorts at his formal talk.

"You see that red head over there?" Jaemin points to Donghyuck, who is thankfully holding it together, head bent toward Mark, who appears to be telling him something, Jeno nods, "That's Donghyuck, he's really nice and loves movies. Go." Jaemin pushes Jeno away. Jeno laughs and walks over to him. Their time spent in the Dining Room felt like an eternity, but they found out that it only lasted a little over an hour. No one had actually gotten into the palace, just inside the grounds. The guards didn't shoot them until they tried the main doors, but they did gouge out pieces of marble and rotting food that they threw. In the end, two men tried the doors, shots were fired and they all fled. They were kept tucked away, until the guards had searched the whole palace. 

"He still let you have the jeans?" Donghyuck asks, practically buzzing with excitement.

"Yes, he was very generous about it." 

"I think it's charming that he's a good winner." 

"He is a good winner. He's even gracious when he's gotten the raw end of things." Jaemin thinks to when he kneed the Prince. 

"What does that mean?" 

"It doesn't matter," Jaemin waves it away, "How did your talk go?" 

"He asked if I'd like to see him this week!" 

"Hyuckie! That's great!" 

"Shhh," He looked around, although most of the omegas had ascended the stairs, "I'm trying not to get my hopes up." They were quiet for a moment before Donghyuck burst.

"Oh who am I kidding. I'm so excited I can hardly contain it. I hope he won't take to long to call on me." 

"If he's already asked, I'm sure he'll follow though. After he finishes running the country of course." Donghyuck lets out a shrill laugh. 

"I can't believe this! I mean, I knew he was handsome, but I wasn't sure how he'd behave. I was worried he's be, I don't know, stuffy." 

"I don't know exactly what he is, but he's not stuffy. We spent a whole evening together yesterday. He's not stuffy, I promise." Jaemin opened his door to chaos. Chenle was crouched in front of Renjun who was shaking, tears streaming down his already red cheeks. Jisung was holding him, rocking back and forth in an attempt to get him calm. 

"Junnie, it's okay. Calm down, everything's okay now." Chenle whispers, wiping Renjun's tears away with his thumbs. 

"No one was hurt, it's okay." Jisung coos, taking one of Renjun's shaking hands. Jaemin went to back out of the room, but Renjun caught his eyes. 

"S-s-sorry, J-jaemin." He stammers. Chenle and Jisung's heads shoot up, anxious expressions on both their faces. 

"Don't trouble yourself," Jaemin squats next to Chenle after shutting the door, "Are you alright?" Renjun tried to talk again, but his tears and shaking had rendered him almost unmovable. 

"He'll be okay," Chenle intercedes on Renjun's behalf, "It takes a few hours, but he calms down once everything's quiet. If it stays bad we can take him to the hospital wing," Chenle drops his voice, "But Junnie doesn't want that. If they think your unfit, they hide you away to do the washing. Renjun likes being a servant." Jaemin didn't know why Chenle dropped his voice, they were all surrounding Renjun, so there was no way they couldn't have heard him. 

"P-p-please, J-Jaemin, I don't, I don't, I," Renjun stammered.

"Hush. No one is turning you in," Jaemin looked at Chenle and Jisung, "Help me get him on the bed." It should have been easy, but Renjun's shaking rendered him quit slippery, causing Jaemin and Chenle to loose grips on him. Jisung ended up carrying him the rest of the way. Jaemin pulled Jisung away while Chenle sat at the edge of the bed, humming a tune like Jaemin did when he was babying Nayeon. 

"What happened? Did someone get through?" Jisung shook his head. 

"No, he gets like this when rebels come. Just talking about them sends him into a crying fit. He," Jisung looked down at his shoes, wondering if he should tell. 

"Some of us were born here, Chenle was. His parents are still here. I was an orphan, taken in because the palace needed staff," Jisung straightened his shirt, looking to his mate before continuing, "Renjun was sold to the palace." 

"Sold?" Jaemin almost shouted, "But there aren't any slaves here." 

"Not technically, no, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't happen. His family needed money for an operation for his mother. They gave their services to a family of Threes in exchange for money. His mom never got better, but they never made it out of debt, so they'd been living with the family for a while. From what we gathered, it was like living in a barn. Apparently the son had taken a liking to Renjun and I know sometimes it doesn't matter what your number is, but going from a Six to a Three is quite a jump, so when his mother found out, Renjun and his father were sold to the palace. I remember when he got here. He cried for days. They must have been terribly in love." They looked over at Renjun. 

"His father works in the stables. He's not fast, or strong, but he's dedicated. Renjun's a servant. It might seem silly, but it's a high honor to be a servant in the palace. We are the ones deemed fittest for being seen by anyone who comes to call on us." 

"Two years ago," Jisung continued, "There was an attack on the palace in the middle of the night. They got the guards uniforms and everyone was confused. I was supposed to protect Chenle and Renjun, but I failed, they were all alphas." Jaemin shuddered

"They got a hold of Renjun?" Jaemin guessed, "This is the most I've ever heard you talk Jisung." He laughs, lightly.

"I'm quite shy, anyway, they got Renjun, he said that the man who had him was grimy and kept licking him. Eventually Jeno got a hold of him and gave him back to me. I've been in the Jeno's debt ever since." 

"How did Jeno get a hold of him?" Jisung shook his head.

"He grabbed a gun and shot right through the mans head. Renjun fell underneath him, and got covered in his blood. He was treated for cuts, but no one payed attention to his mind. He's a bit jittery now, but he's trying to hide it. Not for his sake, but his fathers. He's so proud that his son is good enough to be a servant. Renjun doesn't want to let him down. Lele and I try to keep him calm, but everytime they come, he thinks that they're coming for him. That he's going to get killed. He's trying, Jaemin, but I don't know how much more he can handle." Jaemin nodded, looking at Renjun who was asleep on his bed. Jaemin spent the rest of the day reading, while Chenle and Jisung cleaned things that were already clean. They all stayed quiet. Jaemin promised himself that if he could help it, Renjun wouldn't ever have to go through something like that again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno sees jaemin with his servants and they have the first capital report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so i know i said that i would be updating on tuesdays, but you guys have given me alot of love so i decided to give you a weekend treat!  
> pls talk to me on twitter or my curious cat (links are in the end notes) im funny and i will talk to you  
> if you have a question or suggestion about this book or the jeno one (there might be a mark one in the works) pls dm me on twitter!  
> PINK HAIRED JAEMIN WHOOT  
> caroline

As Jaemin predicted, the omegas that asked Jeno to go home during the attack ended up not wanting to leave when the whole thing was said and done. No one knew who they were and Jaemin was seriously considering asking Jeno to stop his cuirousness. Felix seemed particularly focused on trying to find out. The attack, according to the King was insignificant enough that it need not be talked about, but the cameras had been around that morning and some of the attack had been broadcasted. That was what he was worried about, and what took up much of his time in the couple days that followed. It made Jaemin wonder how many attacks the palace had suffered through that the general people didn't know about because they were to insignificant to talk about. Ten told them that if the attack was worse, they would have all been allowed one phone call home, to tell their families they were safe, but since it wasn't bad, they were instructed to write letters. Jaemin wrote saying that he was okay, that the attack probably seemed worse than it was, and that the King had them all tucked away safely. He assured them that he loved and missed them before handing it off to a maid, who in turn handed it off to a guard. The day after the attack went by without a hitch. Jaemin had planned to go down to the Omega's room to talk to the other selected and Jeno, who would actually be interacting with them, but after seeing Renjun so shaken, he decided to stick to his room. Jaemin didn't know what his servants did while he was gone, but since he was around, they gossiped and played cards. Jaemin learned that for every couple people he saw as staff in the palace, there were about a hundred more, all doing mundane tasks like wiping the dust away from all of the window sills. He learned other things as well, like the alpha guards that Renjun and Chenle, much to Jisung's disappointment, were the hottest, and the horrid new design the head seamstress wanted all the staff to wear at the holiday parties. 

"They should just let Chenle design it." Jisung says, placing down his cards, indicating that he won. 

"Maybe then it wouldn't be so horrific." Renjun agrees, groaning when he sees Jisung's cards. Jaemin also learns that the kitchen staff has been making bets about which of the selected they think will make it, and to his amusement, no one has said Felix.

"Lots of people are saying that it's going to be you." Chenle kisses Jisung on the cheek, hoping to evade the punishment they set up for the losers. He has to do it anyway. 

"Why's that?" Jaemin asks, sitting back down after his punishment. 

"Cause you've talked to him the most." 

"And you're the only one who's been on a date with him." Chenle waggles his eyebrows. Jaemin's eyebrows shoot up into the cap, one that he'd put on after Renjun convinced him to dye his hair a pretty shade of light pink. 

"It's time to wash it out." They all head for the bathroom as Renjun washes Jaemin's hair with care and blowdries it until it's light and fluffy. 

"Oh, Nana," Jaemin looks at himself in the mirror, catching Chenle's eye as he talks, "You look so pretty!" He runs to his sewing machine and pulls out a piece of paper and begins drawing out a sketch of a shirt, elegantly draped over the drawn Jaemin's body. The day had been so nice that Jaemin decided to stay there the next day as well. They'd thrown open the balcony and hallway doors to let in a little breeze and were playing cards and chatting over the hum of the sewing machine. They were in the middle of another game, one that Jisung was winning, and one of the only games that Chenle let himself play, when Jaemin noticed a shadowed figure out of the corner of his eye. He smirked when he realized who it was, deciding to play on until one of his servants noticed. He looked amused when he realized what Jaemin was doing and casually steps into the room. 

"Oh sweet lord!" Chenle shouts upon seeing him, causing everyone to drop their cards and jump in shock, Jaemin included even though he knew what was happening. He swiftly sweeps the dropped cards into a basket. The three of them stood, bowing slightly to the Prince. 

"Guys." Jeno says, voice on the edge of a giggle. 

"Your Highness," Renjun says, bowing again, "It's such an honor." Jeno laughs.

"The honor is all mine." They look between eachother, clearly bewildered at their Prince's actions. 

"We were just leaving!" Jisung practically yells, shoving Chenle over to his sewing machine. 

"Yes!" Renjun starts helping Chenle with his sewing basket, "We were uh, just." He looks to Chenle.

"We were going to finish making Jaemin's outfit for Friday." They all nod. Jisung jerks his head toward the door. 

"That's right," He says, "Only two days left." They circle around Jaemin and Jeno to leave the room, huge smiles plastered on all of their faces. 

"Wouldn't want to keep you from your work." Jeno says, watching them leave. As soon as they round the corner, they can hear Chenle's giggling and Renjun's intense hushing. 

"Quite a group you've got." Jeno comments, walking into Jaemin's room. 

"They keep me on my toes." Jaemin answers, watching Jeno look around his room.

"Your hair," Jeno looks at him, "Whatever Renjun did, it looks amazing." Jaemin blushes in spite of himself.

"How'd you know it was Renjun?" 

"I know all of the servants here. They seem to have affection for you. That's hard to find," He looks weighed down by something, "This isn't what I imagined your room looked like." 

'"It isn't really my room. It's yours, I just happen to be borrowing it." Jeno makes a face, like he'd eaten a lemon. 

"Surely they told you changes can be made." 

"Changes wouldn't make it mine. People like me don't live in a marble palace." 

"What does your room at home look like?" Jeno asks, still looking around. 

"What did you come for exactly?" Jaemin avoids the question. 

"I came about," Jeno looks at a picture of his family, "Your little sister looks exactly like you." 

"Jeno." 

"I had an idea. I thought that since you and I don't have the typical relationship that me and the other omegas have, that maybe we should have alternative means of communication." 

"What does that mean?" Jeno moved toward the piano. 

"Since your supposed to be helping me, being my friend, we shouldn't relay on messages sent through servants. I was thinking something less ceremonial," He picked up some sheet music, "Did you bring these here?" 

"No, they were already here. Anything I want to play I can do from memory." 

"Impressive." His eyebrows go up as he moved back towards Jaemin.

"Can you please stop poking around and complete a thought?" Jeno chuckles. 

"Fine. What I was thinking was that you and I could have a sign, a way of communicating that we need to speak to each other without anyone catching on. Perhaps rubbing our noses?" Jeno rubs his finger between his nose and his lip. Jaemin's face scrunches up. 

"No, you look like your nose is turned up." Jeno gave him a look but nodded anyway.

"Very well. Perhaps we can run our fingers through our hair." 

"No, my hair always has stuff in it. What if you're wearing a crown?" Jeno shook a finger at him.

"You're right," He continued to make his way around Jaemin's room, thinking, "What about tugging your ear?" 

"I like it. Simple enough to hide, and no one would suspect." Jeno nodded, his attention elsewhere, but he turned to smile. 

"I'm glad you approve. Next time you want to talk, simply tug your ear and I will be there as soon as I can. Probably after dinner." Before Jaemin asked about him going to Jeno, he strolled across the room with Jaemin's penny jar in hand.

"What on earth is this?" 

"That I'm afraid," Jaemin slaps his forehead, "Is beyond explanation." Before they knew it, Friday, the day of the omega'f first appearance on the Report was happening. All they had to do was sit there, so it wouldn't be that hard for them. His servants took extra care to dress him, knowing that his family would see him. He was dressed in the light green top that Chenle made for him, lace collar going up to his neck. His sleeves, usually long and big, were capped at his wrists with a little button. They put him in grey pants and grey sandals, pulling his hair across and over his forehead. Jisung added his necklace for a piece of home. Jaemin found himself in a sheen of sweat when omegas started showing up, nervous. Jaemin turned around and caught Jeno's mother, the lovely queen Joohyun, tucking some stray hairs into place behind his ear and whispering something. He nodded stiffly before kissing her cheek. he caught Jaemin's eye and winked, causing him to blush and turn around. 

"Isn't he handsome?" Donghyuck asks, plopping down next to Jaemin on the bench. Jaemin smiles. 

"Yeah, I guess he is." He looks over Donghyuck's outfit, a sunny yellow and white combo, paired together for the purpose of a statement. 

"Alright!" Ten shrills, "You can head over to the seats. But most of the omegas have already claimed the first row." he looked sad. They went to sit in the back. 

"I love the outfit."

"Thanks," Donghyuck blushes, settling down on the bench, "I thought it might be too much." 

"Not at all. It's perfect." Donghyuck smiles. 

"I've been meaning to talk to you, but you've been missing. Do you think we can talk tomorrow?" Donghyuck whispers when the anthem starts. 

"Of course. In the Omegas Room." Omegas all around them were asking if they looked okay. Jaemin looked over to where Jeno was sitting and he instantly tugged on his ear. Jaemin repeated the action. The King made a brief statement about the attack and then Johnny appeared out of nowhere. 

"Good evening everyone. Tonight, I have a special announcement. The Selection has been going on for a week, and already eight of the selected have been sent home, leaving twenty-seven beautiful omegas. Next week, the Sininga Capital Report will be dedicated to getting to know them." He looked towards the rows of chairs.

"Before we get to know them, lets go to the man of the hour, our beloved Prince Jeno." Johnny strode across the stage with a microphone, which he promptly shoved into Jeno's face. Jaemin realized from the panic that crossed Jeno's face for a split second that he'd been ambushed. 

"I'm very well, Johnny, thank you." 

"Are you enjoying your company so far?"

"Yes! It's been a pleasure to get to know these omegas." Jeno looked over at them.

"Are they all as sweet and gentle as they appear?" 

"Well," Jeno starts, "Almost." The selected erupt into giggles. Above Jeno's head the King and Queen exchange a glance. 

"What exactly did these omegas do?"

"Oh, let me tell you," Jeno crossed his legs and got comfortable in his chair, "One of them had the nerve to yell at me rather forcefully the first time we met. I was given a very severe scolding." 

"I don't recall anyone yelling at you." 

"I think he's he's talking it up to make it funnier." Donghyuck speaks up. 

"A scolding? Whatever for?" 

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I think it was a bout of homesickness. Which is why I forgave him." 

"So he's still with us?" Johnny raises his eyebrows.

"Oh yes," Jeno says, looking straight at Jaemin, "And I plan to keep him here for a while."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno and jaemin meet and jaemin tells him about yukhei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! YUKHEIS MAKING A COMEBACK  
> i really appreciate all of the feedback, pls dm me if you want to talk im really bored and want people to talk to me  
> anyways enjoy the new update  
> caroline

After a quite disappointing dinner, Jaemin wasn't able to each much due to the constricting fabric of his clothing, he headed back to his room. His servants, as usual, were there to help him out of his clothing, but he told them that he was going to stay in them for a bit longer. Jeno was visiting him after dinner. They all looked at him weirdly, not used to a Jaemin who was willing to stay in constrictive clothing for more than absolutely necessary, and Jisung was the first one who figured it out, winking knowingly at him. 

"Would you like us to stay later tonight?" Chenle asks, referring to the clothing. Jaemin didn't want another horror of Jeno coming into them again, so he decided sending them away would be the best option.

"No, I'm fine. If I have a problem with the clothing later, I'll ring." Jaemin watches them reluctantly walking out the door. He sits on his bed, waiting for Jeno. He doesn't know how long he will take, so his mind wanders. He thinks of Donghyuck, gentle and kind, and who always knows what to say. He hopes that he and Jeno hit it off. He knows little about Donghyuck, but he trusts that his actions and feelings towards him were genuine. Then, he thinks of all of the selected whom he knows are fake. He wonders if Jeno could tell the difference between the fake and the real. It seemed that he had very little experience with Omegas, he was kind enough, but once they got to close he became undone. It was like he knew how to treat an Omega, just not how to date them. It was quite a contrast from Yukhei. His face, name, memory hit Jaemin so suddenly it was hard to process. Yulhei. What was he doing now? Was he just getting off of work at the coal mines, ready to return back to his family, or maybe, Jaemin thinks, rather harshly, was he out with his girlfriend? He looks over at his jar, gingerly picking it up. The lone penny rattles loudly in it's glass prison. 

"Me too," He whispers, "Me too." He wonders why he even kept the penny, or brought it with him to the palace in the first place. He's given everything else up, so why keep the penny? The only thing connecting him to Yukhei. He wonders if this is all he has left, a penny in a jar to show his daughter, and tell her about his first boyfriend, the one no one knew about. He didn't have anymore time to dwell, as Jeno knocks on the door, three solid knocks against the harsh dark wood. He sets the jar down and throws open the door. He looked surprised. 

"Where are your servants?" Jeno surveys his room for the second time that week.

"I send them away after dinner."

"Everyday?" 

"Of course, I can take my clothing off myself, thanks." Jeno lets out a chuckle, raising his eyebrows. Jaemin blushes. 

"Grab a wrap. It's chilly." Jaemin heads back into his room and opens his closet doors, looking for the small knitted blanket the Chenle made for him, reminiscent of home. He pulls it around his shoulders and walks back towards Jeno, slipping his arm into his elbow. They walked down the hall quietly. Jaemin was still wrapped up in his thoughts, and Jeno was't very good at starting conversations. 

"If you insist on sending your servants away, I'll have to station a guard outside your door." 

"No! I don't like being babysat," Jaemin complains, instantly. 

"He'd be outside. You wounldn't even notice." Jeno laughs.

"Yes I would," Jaemin complains again, "I would sense his presence." Jeno let out a playfully exhausted sigh. Jaemin was so busy arguing that he didn't notice Felix and two other selected walking towards them, to their rooms. 

"Omegas." Jeno says, giving them a small head nod. Jaemin supposed that it was foolish for no one to see them together. His face heated up, but he didn't know why. They all bowed and went on their way. Jaemin looked over his shoulder at them. Felix glared at him, staring daggers into his head. One of the omegas with him was rumored to have asked Jeno to leave.

"I told you that they'd all stay." 

"You can't imagine what a relief that was." Jeno comments. Jaemin takes a moment to respond, to focused on figuring out how to travel down marble stairs while holding onto another person, and wearing insanely slippery shoes. At least if he slipped, Jeno would catch him. 

"I would have thought that would be helpful in a way." Jaemin replies, once they're on the bottom floor. 

"I suppose," Jeno mulls, "But it didn't feel that way." 

"Good evening." He greeted the guards, stationed right by the doors to the outside. They opened the doors without hesitation. 

"I don't understand." Jaemin says, as he lets Jeno lead him to the bench that they met at. He sits, and Jeno crosses, sitting opposite him, so that they were slightly turned into each other. It made for a good conversing position. 

"I think I was flattering myself, thinking that I would be worth some sort of risk," Jeno stops, then clarifies, "Not that I'd wish that on anyone. It's just, don't you see everything I'm risking?" Jaemin senses that there's more to the last statement then Jeno's probably willing to tell him. 

"Umm, not really. You're here with your family to give you advice, and we're all living around our schedule. Everything about your life is the same, and ours changed overnight." Jeno looked shocked.

"Jaemin, I might have my family, but imagine how embarrassing it is to have your parents, and the whole country watch you attempt to date for the first time. And it't not even a normal style of dating! And living around my schedule? When I'm not with you all, I'm organizing troops, making laws, perfecting budgets, and all on my own, while my father watches me stumble around stupidly, because I have none of his experience. And then when I inevitably do things the way that he doesn't like, he goes and corrects my mistakes, and makes sure that I understand. And while I'm trying to do all that, I'm only thinking of you, the selected, I mean. I'm excited and terrified at the same time by all of you," Jeno's talking more with his hands than anything else, waving them around and running them through his hair, "And you think my life isn't changing? What do you think my chances of finding my soulmate in the group of you? What if I already sent them home because I was relying on some spark that I didn't feel? What if I don't find anyone at all? You all weren't picked by me. What do I do then, Jaemin?" He'd started out angry and impassioned, but then he turned to questioning. It took Jaemin a minute, after digesting his speech, that his questions weren't rhetoric. He genuinely wanted to know. What was he going to do if there was no one here who he could love? Though that didn't seem to be his main concern. He was more worried that no one would love him. 

"Actually, Jeno, I think you will find your soulmate here." 

"Really?" 

"Yes," Jaemin put his hand on Jeno's shoulder, who visibly sagged, comforted by Jaemin's hand, "If your life is really as upside down as you say, then your soulmate has to be out there somewhere. In my experience, true love is the most inconvenient kind." Jaemin says, sadly. Jeno seems happy to hear it. If Jaemin couldn't have love himself, then best he could do was to help Jeno find it.

"I hope you and Donghyuck hit it off. He's really sweet." Jeno makes a face.

"He seems so." 

"What, is sweet not good?" 

"No, no, sweet is good." Jaemin waited for him to continue. He didn't. 

"What do you keep looking for?" 

"What?" 

"You can't keep your eyes in one place. I can tell you're paying attention, but you seem like you're looking for something." Jaemin didn't notice that he was, but he'd scanned the whole garden, towers, and the walls of the palace. He was getting paranoid. 

"People, cameras." Jaemin stutters, looking off into the night. 

"We're all alone. Mark's over by the wall." Jeno points to Mark, standing against one all, in the darkness. Jaemin felt himself relax. 

"You don't like people watching you, do you?" 

"Not really. I prefer being under the radar. That's what I'm used to." Jaemin traces the patterns, etched into the stone underneath them, not looking at Jeno. 

"You'll have to adjust to that. Once you leave here, eyes will be on you for the rest of your life. My mom still talks to some of the selected from her selection. They're viewed as important omegas. Still." 

"Great," Jaemin moans, falling slightly on Jeno's broad shoulder, "One more thing I can't wait to go home to." Jeno's face is apologetic, and Jaemin had to look away, reminded of how much this competition was causing him, how he'd never be able to go back to his definition of normal. He shouldn't take it out on Jeno though. He was as much a victim as the rest of them. He hadn't asked for thirty-five omegas to come into his house and fight for him. Jaemin sighed and looked back at him, surprised to see Jeno's eyes already on him. 

"Jaemin, can I ask you something personal?" 

"Maybe," Jaemin hedged. Jeno smiled at him, humorless. 

"It's just, that, well, I can tell that you don't like it here. You hate the rules, the competition, the attention, the clothes, and the, well no you like the food," They both smiled, "You miss you home, and family, and," He pauses for a second, "Perhaps other people very much. Your feelings are incredibly close to the surface." Jaemin rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, I know." 

"But," Jeno presses on, "You're willing to be homesick and miserable here instead of going home. Why?" Jaemin feels a lump in his throat that he swallows down. 

"I'm not miserable, and you know why." 

"Well, sometimes you seem okay. I see you laughing and talking with the other selected, and you seem very content at meal times, I'll give you that. But other times you just look so sad. Would you tell me why? The whole story?" 

"It's another failed love story. It's nothing big or exciting." Jaemin doesn't want Jeno to push him because he knows that if it happens he will cry. 

"For better or worse, I'd like to know one love story besides my parents, one that was outside of these walls and structures. Please?" Jaemin sighs, trying to think of how to put it into words. It hurt to much to think of Yukhei. He didn't even know if he could say his name outloud, but Jeno was his friend and tried very hard to be nice to him. 

"In a world out there," Jaemin points beyond the palace walls, "The castes sometimes take care of one another. My father had a couple families who buy a painting from him every year, and the same families book me to sing at their parties. They're our patrons, see?" When Jeno nods, he continues, "We were sort of patrons to his family. They're Sixes. When we could afford to have someone help us, we'd always call his mother. I've known him since we were kids, but he was older than me, more my brother's age. They always rough housed, so I avoided them. My older brother, Minsu, he's an artist like my father. A few years ago, one of his sculptures sold for a lot of money. You may have heard of him." Jaemin watches Jeno mouth his brothers name, wating a few seconds until the connection hits. 

"We were really excited for him because he'd worked so hard on it. We really needed the money at the time, but he kept almost all the money for himself. His sculpture catapulted him and people started asking for his work daily. He had a waiting list a mile long and huge charging prices just because he could. I think he might have gotten a little addicted to the fame. Not a lot of Fives have the option. Anyways, after the calls started coming in, he decided to detach himself from the family. My sister had just gotten married, so we's lost her income, and now we'd lost his," Jaemin puts his hands on Jeno's defined chest, trying to get his point across, "You don't just leave your family, it's the only way to survive."

"He as trying to buy his way up?" 

"He had his heart set on being a Two. If he was happy being a Three or Four, he could have bought the title and moved us all up, but he's obsessed. He lives more than comfortably, but it's the label he wants. He won't stop until he gets it." 

"That could take a lifetime." 

"As long as he dies with Two on his gravestone, I don't really think he cares." 

"I take it your're not close now." Jeno looks sad. 

"Not now. I thought he was moving out just to be independent. In the beginning I was on his side. When he was getting his apartment and studio set up, he called the same family we always do, and I went to help him. The oldest son was available and very eager to help and worked with Minsu for a few days, setting things up." Jaemin pauses.

"So there I was, pulling things out of boxes, and there he was. Our eyes met and he didn't seem so rough. We weren't kids anymore. The whole time I was there, we couldn't keep our hands off each other, always brushing past, he would look at me and smile, and it made me feel alive. I was just crazy about him." Jaemin's voice broke off, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"We lived pretty close to each other, so I started taking walks in the day so that I could possibly see him. Whenever his mother came by to help, sometimes he's come to, and we'd just watch each other. It's all we could do," Jaemin lets out a quiet sob, "He's a Six and I'm a Five, and there are rules and if my mother ever found out, she'd be furious. No one could know." Jaemin was moving his hands around, the stress of keeping his secret bubbling to the surface. 

"Soon, there were anonymous little notes taped to my window, telling me I was beautiful, or that I sang like an angel. I knew they were from him. The night of my fifteenth birthday, my parents threw a party and invited his family. He gave me my birthday card, but told me to read it alone. All it said was Tree house, Midnight." 

"Midnight? But." Jeno's eyes widen.

"You should know that I break Sininga curfew regularly." 

"You could have been thrown in jail, Jaemin!" Jeno shakes his head. 

"Back then it seemed inconsequential," Jaemin shrugs, "That first time, I felt like I was flying. Here he was trying to figure out a way for us to work. To be alone together. I just couldn't believe that he wanted to be alone with me. That night I waited in my room, and near midnight I saw someone sneak into the Treehouse. I brushed my teeth again just in case. I don't remember how it started, but soon we were confessing how we felt, and laughing because we were so relieved that the other felt the same way. And I couldn't be bothered about lying to my family or breaking the law, I was just happy. I didn't worry about our Numbers, or the future. Nothing could matter as much as him loving me," Jaemin lets out louder sob, clutching onto his chest, "And he did, Jeno, he did." Saying it outloud only made it real.

"We dated in secret for two years. We were happy, but he was always worried about sneaking around and not being able to provide for me. When I got the notice for the selection, he insisted that I sign up." Jeno's mouth dropped open.

"I know, but it would have hung over him forever if I didn't try. And I honestly didn't think that I'd get picked," Jaemin raises his hands in the air, "And I found out from his mother that he was saving to marry someone. I was so excited. I made him a nice dinner, hoping I could coax the proposal out of him, but when he saw all the money I'd spent, he was upset. He's very proud. I guess he wanted to spoil me, but when he realized that he couldn't he broke up with me instead. A week later, my name out called." Jeno whispered something. 

"The last time I saw him was at my send off," Jaemin sighs, "He was with a girl." 

"What?" Jeno shouts, obviously invested in their story. Jaemin buries his head in his hands. 

"It drives me insane knowing how many omegas are after him, and now he has no reason to turn them down. I can't do anything about it, but the thought of going home and watching it, I can't, I just can't Jeno." Jaemin cries, and cries, Jeno doesn't stop him. When the tears slow down, he talks again. 

"Jeno, I hope you find someone you can't live without. And I hope you never have to know what it's like to try and live without them." His face was an echo of Jaemin's pain. 

"I'm so sorry, Jaemin, I don't," His face shifts a litte, "Is this a good time to pat your shoulder?" 

"Yes." Jaemin laughs, wetly, tears still streaming down his face. Jeno doesn't pat him, instead his wraps his arms, awkwardly around Jaemin's waist, hugging him. 

"Is this okay?" He asks, voice slightly muffled, "I only hug my mom." Jaemin laughed.

"It's hard to get a hug wrong," He pauses, "I know what you mean, though, I only hug people from my family." Jaemin felt so drained from life, that it felt really good to have Jeno just hold him, sometimes pet his hair, but just hold him. He patiently waited for his breathing to slow before pulling away. 

"Jaemin, I promise, I'll keep you here until the last possible second. I understand they have me narrow down the Elite until three, but I'll make it two just to keep you here. I won't make you leave a minute earlier than you're ready." 

"I know we just met, but i think you're wonderful. It bothers me to see you so hurt. If he were here, I'd, I'd," Jeno shook with frustration, "I'm so sorry, Jaemin." He pulled Jaemin back in, and this time, Jaemin rested his head on Jeno's broad shoulder, breathing in the comforting smell of cinnamon, radiating from Jeno. He knew Jeno would keep his promises, so he settles down in, perhaps, the last place that he'd find genuine comfort.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin and donghyuck talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! updates might get weird, I'm really busy  
> HOWEVER, Donghyuck talks to Jaemin about his and Jeno's date, but if you've read the Jeno book, you know that they talked about Mark, but Donghyuck lies to Jaemin about it and makes the whole date up  
> caroline

When Jaemin woke up the next morning, he groaned and shoved his face in a pillow, almost unable to open his eyes because he was so tired. He rubs the crust out of his eyes. He was glad he finally told Jeno everything, but it was ironic that the palace, a beautiful cage, as Jeno put it, was the only place he could be open about everything. Jeno's promise had settled sometime during the night and Jaemin felt sure that he'd be safe here. The whole process of Jeno whittling down thirty-five women to one person was going to take weeks, ot even months, Jaemin reassured himself, he didn't have to see Yukhei until he was absolutely sure he could handle it. Time and space was what he needed, he couldn't be sure that he could get over Yukhei now, but with time and space he was sure that he could. His servants, thankfully, didn't ask about his puffy eyes and messy hair, they just made him look less dead. It was Saturday, meaning there was no routine, but they did all have to stay in the Omega's Room. Jaemin was allowed to wear his jeans, since it was the weekend, so Chenle pulled out the dark pair and a cropped tan shirt, which Jaemin slipped into gratefully. He went down the stairs slowly, still tired from last night and had just made it to the door when Donghyuck grabbed him and pulled him to chairs in the back of the room. 

"There you are! I've been waiting for you." 

"Sorry Hyuck, I had a long night and slept in." Donghyuck nods in understanding, probably noting the leftover sadness sitting on the tip of Jaemin's tongue, but gratefully deciding to focus on something else. 

"Those look fantastic." He gushes, pointing to Jaemin's jeans. 

"I know. I haven't felt anything like them." Jaemin went back to his old rule. Yukhei wasn't allowed here. He pushed him away and focused on his second-favorite person currently in the palace. 

"What did you want to talk about?" Donghyuck hesitated, biting his lip as they sat down. 

"Actually, I probably shouldn't tell you. We are competing against each other." Donghyuck, Jaemin guessed, had secrets of the Jeno variety. He decided that he had to know. 

"I know how you feel Hyuckie. I think we could become really good friends. I just can't think of you as an enemy, you know?" Donghyuck smiles. 

"Yeah, I think you're so sweet. And the people love you. You're probably going to win." He trailed off. Jaemin had to force himself not to snort at the thought. 

"Can I tell you a secret?" 

"Of course, Jaemin, anything." 

"I honestly don't know who is going to win. It could be anyone. I guess everyone thinks that it'll be them, but if it's not me, I'd want it to be you. You seem generous and fair. I think you would make a great Prince." 

"I think you're smart and personable," Donghyuck whispers, "I think you'd be great." Jaemin wonders how many people are rooting for him to win and think he will make a great Prince. He thinks that he's the only person in the whole world that sees his flaws. He can't be a Prince. He can't be obsessively organized, or help to run a whole country. He's just a singer from Edina. 

"I think that way about a lot of them," Donghyuck confesses, still whispering, "Like everyone has some quality that I don't have. 

"You could probably find a special qualities about everyone here, but we don't know what Jeno is looking for exactly. 

"So let's not worry about it. I'm here for you, you can tell me anything." Jaemin says, still curious about his secret. He smiled and then looked around the room. 

"We had our date."

"Yeah?" Jaemin whispered back, trying not to sound overly eager. 

"He sent a letter to my servants asking if he could see me on Thursday," Jaemin smiled, knowing that the day before he and Jeno had decided to eliminate those formalities, "So I sent one back saying yes, of course, like I'd ever turn him down! He came to get me, and we went to the movie theater because he said heard that I liked movies. Have you been to the one here?" Jaemin shakes his head. He's never been to a movie theater. 

"No, I've never been in one." 

"Oh, it's perfect. There's wide seats that recline, and you can make popcorn. There's even a popper down there. Jeno tried to make some, but measured the oil wrong and it all burned. He tried to fix it, but made it worse, so he had to call a servant to clean it and make a fresh batch. It was so cute. " Jaemin rolled his eyes, preparing to make fun of him later for it. At least Donghyuck found it enduring. 

"We watched a movie and when we got to the romantic part, he held my hand. I thought I was going to die!" Donghyuck sighed and fell back in his chair. Jaemin giggled. 

"I can't wait for him to visit me again. He's just so handsome, don't you think?" Jaemin pauses. 

"Yeah, he's cute." 

"Oh come on," Donghyuck wrings his arm, "Have you seen his eyes? And his voice?" Jaemin nods.

"What about his eye smile?" Donghyuck blushes. 

"His voice is only nice is he's not laughing." Just the thought of Jeno's laugh had Jaemin smiling. He made almost no noise, and when he did, it sounded like a small boy giggling. 

"He does have a funny laugh, but it's cute." 

"Sure, if you like the sound of wheezing in your ear." Jaemin retorts instantly. Donghyuck bursts into laughter. 

"Alright, alright," He wheezed, inhaling rapidly, "You must find something about him attractive." Jaemin opened and closed his mouth in thought. He wanted to make a jab at him, but didn't want Donghyuck to see him in a negative light. 

"When he lets his guard down. Like when he talks without checking his words, or when you catch him staring at something, it's like he's really looking for the beauty in it." Donghyuck smiled, and Jaemin knew that he's seen that in him as well. 

'And I like when he seems genuinely involved when he's there. Like he's got a whole country to run and thousands of things to do, but it's like he forgets all of that when you're with him. He focuses all of his attention on you." Jaemin sighs. He'd picked the deepest thing to talk about. 

"And, please don't tell anyone else about this," Jaemin continues, "But I like his arms. I really like his arms." Donghyuck smiles at him.

"I do too! You can really feel them under those suits. He must be incredibly strong." 

"You'd wonder why. All he does is desk work. What's the point of him being so strong?" 

"Maybe he likes to flex in front of the mirror?" Donghyuck guesses, flexing his small arms. Jaemin snorts.

"That's it. I dare you to ask him." Donghyuck chortles.

"No way!" It sounded like he'd had a great time, and Jaemin wanted desperate for him to win. He wondered why Jeno didn't tell him anything last night. Based on the way he acted, they were never together at all. He looked around and noticed that half of the omegas seemed tense or unhappy. Dejun was speaking intently with a few girls, and beside them Felix and Yangyang, a very odd pair were having a very intense discussion. True to his nature, Felix looked smug the whole time. 

"The grumpy ones are the ones who haven't been alone with him yet," Donghyuck says, noting Jaemin's wandering eyes, "He told me that I was his second date on Thursday alone. He's trying to spend individual time with everyone." 

"Really? You think?" 

"Yeah. Look at you and me. We're fine, and it's because he's seen us both one on one, and liked us enough to not kick us out on the spot. It's getting around, who he's spent time with and who he hasn't. They're beginning to be antsy." Jaemin wonders why Jeno didn't tell him about the date with Donghyuck. They'd spent the better part of the evening together last night and all Jeno managed to accomplish was making him cry. Jaemin wonders what kind of friend keeps secrets while making Jaemin spill his own. Another omega looked across the room, and hurriedly walked over to them. 

"What did you guys do on your date?" She asked, abruptly. 

"Hi!" Donghyuck waved, slightly sarcastically. 

"Oh, hush!" She said, "Come on, Jaemin, spill." 

"I told you." 

"No. The one last night." Jaemin looked horrified for a second before composing himself. 

"How?" 

"She saw you together and spilled," Donghyuck explained, looking curious as well, "You're the only one he's been alone with twice. The ones who haven't seen him yet are complaining. They don't think it's right. But it's not your fault if he likes you." 

"It's completely unfair!" The omega complained, "I haven't seen him outside mealtimes. What in the world did you do?" Jaemin hesitates, trying to make it sound nicer than it was. 

"We, uh, we went to the gardens because he knows I like it outside, and then we talked." He noticed a few omegas from other tables were listening.

"You just talked?" She asked, skeptically. Jaemin nods, unsure. 

"That's all." She huffed and left. Jaemin was stunned. 

"Are you okay?" Donghyuck asked, snapping Jaemin into the present. 

"Yes. Why?" 

"I don't know, you just look upset." 

"No, everything's great." Then a movement flashed, so fast Jaemin would have missed it if he wasn't staring over there. Yangyang reached up and slapped Felix across the face, a resounding hit sounding throughout the room. He blinked for a second, processing what just happened, before staring at his hand in shock. Yangyang was a simple farm boy, kind and sweet. He would never have hit someone without being provoked, but no one heard what Felix told him. It would be Felix's word against his, and there was no doubt in Jaemin's mind that Jeno would be urged to send Yangyang home. Felix whispered something to him and swiftly left the room. Donghyuck and Jaemin exchanged a look.

"What do you think Felix said?" Jaemin shrugged. 

Yangyang was gone before dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the omegas have a quiz and they have a photoshoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so since my school has been shut down I have alot of extra free time so be expecting more updates!  
> if you wanna talk dm me!  
> caroline

"Who was the President during the Third World War?" Ten asks, glancing over all of the omegas in the room. Jaemin shrinks from his spot next to Donghyuck, not knowing the answer. He hoped that Ten wouldn't call on him. 

"President Kim." Someone behind him called. Ten tsked.

"Raise your hand!" He shrilled, looking at his clipboard for the next question. 

"Correct. He was the President before the European attack and continued to lead Korea through the War." Jaemin tries to remember the name, wanting to tell Hyunbin and Nayeon when he goes home, but they were learning so much so quickly that it was almost impossible to keep everything straight. 

"What was their motivation for invading?" Ten looks across the room, "Felix?" Felix smiles, effortlessly.

"Money. Korea owed them a lot of money and couldn't pay them back." Ten smiles. 

"Excellent. When Korea couldn't pay their debts, Europe invaded. Unfortunately, this didn't give them any money because Korea was bankrupt, but it did gain them Korean labor. Does anyone know what they renamed Korea after?" Several hands went up, including Jaemin's.

"Jaemin?"

"The European State of Korea." 

"Yes. The European State of Korea had it's original look, but Europe was pulling the strings from behind," Ten walked up and down the isles. Jaemin felt like he was being watched like a hawk, "Does anyone have anything they'd like to add?" 

"The invasion prompted several countries to make alliances." Someone, to Jaemin's left, piped up. Ten was so busy teaching his lesson that he didn't notice Johnny walking in. Several omegas did, fanning themselves and screaming. Ten looked around for the source, and Jaemin swore he saw him roll his eyes at the sight of Johnny.

"Yes," Ten makes his way over to Johnny, "However, The European State of Korea had no allies. It look them 5 years to regroup, and they could barley handle that, let alone make alliances." Johnny leans his head down and tells Ten something, gripping on his elbow.

"They planned to fight back against Europe, but were faced with another invasion. Who invaded?" Ten unconsciously leans back against Johnny, who lets him. 

"Russia." Someone called without raising their hand. Ten looked around for the culprit, but gave up after a while. 

"Yes. Russia tried to expand in both directions, but failed. This failure granted the European State of Korea with an opportunity to fight back. How?" Dejun raised his hand and answered the question when Ten nodded at him. 

"The entirety of what was once North and South Korea, and Taindriff fought back against Russia." Ten smiled, proudly.

"And who headed the fight?" 

"Malchin Sininga!" The whole room exploded. Ten nodded.

"That lead to the founding of our country. Since Korea's name was so damaged, the people came up with a new name, Sininga, after our countries first King." Eun raised her hand.

"In some ways, we're all like him. We get to serve our country. He was a citizen that donated his money and knowledge, and he was able to change everything." Ten nodded, proud.

"That is an excellent point, Eun," He says, breaking free of Johnny's hold on him, "And just like him, one of you will be elevated to royalty." 

"Um, why don't we have this in a book? So we can study?" A small omega from a farming community asked. Ten tsked again. 

"History is not something you should study, dear girl, it's something that you should know." Donghyuck turned to Jaemin.

"Obviously we don't." He whispered. Jaemin snorted quietly. Ten turned the floor over to Johnny.

"Omegas!" He claps his hands together, dark brown eyes following Ten around instead of looking at the people that he was addressing, "As I'm sure you've all heard, there will be a photoshoot directly after your lesson. And since it appears that your lesson is done, it will happen now!" He gestures to the door and photographers start to swarm in, Mark follows after. 

"Where's Jeno?" Johnny pulls Mark aside. Mark shrugs.

"I don't need to know exactly where he is at all times." Johnny gives him a flat look. 

"That's your job." Mark grins.

"The King needed to speak with him. He sent me ahead." Johnny nods. 

"Omegas, get in a line against the back wall and change into the outfits that are provided." They all shuffle against the wall. Jaemin's behind Donghyuck, and leans up to whisper in his ear. They're all dressed in the same outfit, pants for the male and dresses for the girls, all white with one red sash, across the chest of the shirt. Jaemin knows Chenle had a hard time making it, always liking to add his signature touch into his clothes. 

"Why do you think they were so close?" 

"Ten and Johnny?" Donghyuck turns around, thankfully for the gossip. Jaemin nods.

"Do you think they're mates?" Donghyuck grins, motioning Mark over to them. He steps over and tips his head down, fluffy black strands of hair following his turning. Jaemin swears he sees Donghyuck lean closer, unconsciously. 

"Yes?" Mark's deep voice asks, glancing at the door for a second. 

"Are Ten and Johnny mates?" Mark looks surprised from Donghyuck's bluntness, but nods.

"Yeah, they've been together for as long as anyone can remember." Jeno enters through the doors that are thrown open, and Jaemin snorts at his outfit, over the top and very princely. 

"He always looks so stupid when he dresses like that." Mark comments, watching Jeno and the first omega stand in front of the camera, posing every couple seconds. 

"Next!" The photographer called. Felix walked up, still swarmed with servants. Jeno looked at the line and made eye contact with Jaemin, sighing. Jaemin giggled. As soon as Felix reached Jeno, he whispered something in his ear, making Jeno lean his head back, laughing and nodding, agreeing with whatever Felix told him. Felix started posing himself and Jeno as soon as Jeno agreed. They were done in a matter of seconds. Jaemin watched the rest of the omegas before him get their chance, and he knew it was his turn when Donghyuck walked away, winking at him. 

"Hello my dear!" Jeno sang, watching Jaemin's movements.

"Don't even." Jaemin warned, but Jeno merely chuckled and held his hands out.

"Your sash is crooked." Jaemin sighs, letting Jeno fix it.

"Not surprised." 

"That'll have to do." Jeno smiled at him.

"They ought to hang you in the chandeliers." Jaemin poked the many golden buttons on Jeno's chest. His uniform, which looked like the guards uniform, but was far more elegant, was sewn in golden thread and had gold epaulettes hanging off of each shoulder, and a sword handing from a belt at his hip. Jaemin thought it was a bit much. 

"Look at the camera, please." The photographer called. Jaemin looked up and noticed not only the camera, but all the omegas staring at him. His nerves shot up and he rubs his now sweaty palms on his pants. Jeno noticed.

"Don't be nervous." He whispers.

"I just don't like everyone looking at me." Jeno tuts and pulls Jaemin closer. Jaemin makes an attempt to step away, but Jeno wraps his arm around his waist, hindering his movements.

"Just look at me like you can't stand me." Jeno scrunches up his face in a mock pout, and looks at Jaemin, who bursts out laughing. Jeno laughs along with him, and the camera flashes. 

"See, it's not so bad." 

"I guess." Jaemin's still tense for a few minutes, the photographer yelling out orders and Jeno complying, trying different poses, one a close embrace, one more relaxed, and one where Jeno spun him completely around in a circle instead of moving him the faster way, and secured Jaemin's back against his chest. 

"Excellent," The photographer says, "Can we get a few on the couch?" Jeno heads over, sitting down on the couch with Jaemin, who's feeling much more confident than he was before. Every so often, Jeno would poke or tickle him, when he noticed Jaemin becoming to stiff, and Jaemin would let out a bright laugh. From the corner of his eye, he saw a man in a suit, clearly wanting to talk to Jeno. Jeno noticed him a second later and nodded at him, calling him over. The man hesitated, looking at Jaemin.

"He's fine." Jeno calls. The man walks over. 

"Rebel attack in Charley, Your Highness," Jeno sighs and drops his head warily. Jaemin wants to comfort him, and does so with a hand on his back. Jeno looks at him, eyes shining, "They burned crops and killed over a dozen people." 

"Where in Charley?" 

"The east, sir, near the border." Jeno sighs again. 

"What did my father say?" 

"Actually, Your Highness, he wants your thoughts." Jeno looked taken aback by the news, and answered slowly, collecting his thoughts as he went.

"Station troops in the southwest of Gear and all along Port Rim. Don't go as far as Charley, that'd be a waste of time. See if we can intercept them." The man nods and leaves as swiftly as he entered. Jaemin knows they're supposed to get back to pictures, but Jeno doesn't seem interested in anymore. 

"Are you alright?" Jeno nodded, head still slightly down.

"It's just all those people." 

"Maybe we should stop." Jaemin suggested. Jeno lifts his head, shaking it. He smiled at Jaemin and held his hand. 

"One thing you must learn in this profession is the ability to appear calm when you're not. Please smile, Jaemin." Jaemin raised himself up and gives the photographer a tiny smile as he clicks away. During those last frames, Jeno squeezed his hand, and Jaemin squeezed back. In that moment, it feels like they have a deep connection, way beyond Jaemin's imagination, or anything he ever had with Yukhei. 

"Next!" The photographer calls. They stand up. 

"Please don't say anything. It is important that you're discreet." Jaemin nods.

"Of course." The sound of heels clicking across the flooring remind Jaemin that they're not alone, but he wants to stay right where he is, feeling the warmness of Jeno's hand, still holding his, and looking into Jeno's warm brown eyes. Jeno gives his hand one last squeeze, looking like he doesn't want Jaemin to leave either, but Jaemin knows he has to leave, so he walks away. He considers how nice it feels to know that Jeno trusts him enough with the secret, and how it felt like the whole world melted and he and Jeno were alone, just for a moment, but still alone. He thinks about the rebels, and how the King was quick to point out when they attacked, but Jaemin was supposed to keep this information to himself. 

"Myunghee, my dear." He hears Jeno say. Jaemin smiles to himself at the term. He lowered his voice, but Jaemin was still within hearing distance, "Before I forget, are you free this afternoon?" 

Something knotted in Jaemin's stomach. He chalks it up to nerves again. He doesn't know how to deal with the implications if it wasn't nerves like he suspected. He was finally getting over Yukhei.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the omegas try to decide why myunghee was sent home and jaemin gives jeno a note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i know i already update the jeno book twice, but im so BORED i have literally nothing else to do rn so enjoy the updates while they last!  
> also very sorry i forgot to update yesterday, i got distracted by frozen 2  
> pls dm me im so bored i need someone to talk to  
> caroline

"She must have done something wrong." One omega shrills. 

"That's not what it sounded like." Dejun counters. All the omegas lean close. 

"What did she say again?" Asks another, pulling on Dejun's arm. Myunghee had been sent home, and this particular elimination was critical for them to understand because it was thr first one that happened without witnesses. They thought that she didn't break any rules, so they wanted to know what happened. Dejun, who had a room across from her's had seen her come into her room and was the last one she spoke to before she left. He sighed and retold the story. 

"They had gone for a walk in the basement because apparently the guards couldn't find any animals, but you knew that." Dejun was right, she told everyone who would listen about their date. 

"She was the only one who got two." One shrieks. Jaemin coughs.

"No she isn't." All heads turn towards him. It was true, she was the only one who got two dates with him except Jaemin. He wasn't counting though. 

"When she came back, she was crying," Dejun continued, "I asked why she was crying and she said she was leaving, that Jeno had asked her to go. I gave her a hug and asked what happened and she said she couldn't say. Maybe we're just not allowed to talk about the reasons for our elimination?" 

"That wasn't in the rules was it?" Someone, to Jaemin's left asks. Several other omegas nod, confirming. 

"What did she say then?" Felix urged, sitting on the edge of his seat. 

"She said I should be careful of what I say and do, then pulled away and slammed her door shut." The room went quiet for a moment.

"She had to have insulted him." Eun says. 

"Well, if that's why she left, then that's unfair considering he said someone," He looks around the room, menacingly, "Here insulted him the first day they met." Immediately all omegas start looking around the room, looking for the guilty party. Jaemin sends a nervous glance to Donghyuck who saves him. 

"Maybe she said something about the country? Or the policies." Jaemin has never been more grateful for Donghyuck. Eun sucks in a breath through her teeth. 

"How boring must their date have been to start talking about policies? Have any of you talked to him about policies or the country?" Taking the silence in the room as confirmation, she continues, "Of course not, the Prince is looking for a mate, not a coworker."

"Don't you think your underestimating him?" Dejun asks, "Don't you think he wants someone with ideas?" Felix throws his head back, laughing.

"He can run a country perfectly fine. He's trained for it. And he has a team of people to help him make decisions, so why would he want someone else trying to tell him what to do? If I were you, I'd start learning how to be quiet. At least until he marries you." Dejun scowls at him. Jaemin hopes he won't win.

"Which he won't." Another omega speaks up. 

"Exactly," Felix looks smug, "Why would he marry a Three, when he could marry a Two?" 

"Hey!" The omega cries, "He doesn't care about numbers." 

"Of course he does," Felix looks even more smug, "Why do you think everyone below a Four is gone?" Jaemin coughs again, raising his hand.

"I'm still here," Felix gives him a once over, "So if you think you've got him figured out, you're wrong." 

"Oh," Felix laughs, "It's the omega who doesn't know when to shut up." Jaemin balled his fists, wondering if it would be worth it to hit him, but before he could, Ten bursts through the door. 

"Mail!" He sings. All traces of tension in the room were gone at the prospect of getting mail. Ten passes them out. Jaemin retreats to a corner to read by himself.

Dear Jaemin,  
I can't wait for friday! I can't believe you're actually going to be able to talk to Johnny! You have all the luck. It'd be nice to hear your voice again. I miss you singing around the house. Mom doesn't sing, but she certainly doesn't miss all the noise you made. Will you wave to me on the show on friday? How's the competition going? Do you have friends there? Have you spoken to anyone who left? Mom says it's not a big deal if you lose now, because all the omegas coming back are getting engaged to rich people. Hyunbin says that he wants you to marry a basketball player if you get sent home, but I think that the Prince is handsome. Have you kissed him yet? I bet he's a great kisser. I have so much to tell you, but mom wants me to go. Write me a real letter soon, a really long one with lots of details!  
I love you, we all do,  
Nayeon

Jaemin didn't realize that being sent away by a future king made an omega such a commodity, but he hugs Nayeon's letter to his chest and walks around the room, thinking about her words. Jaemin wanted to know what really happened on his date with Myunghee and why she was sent away. He rips off the bottom part of the second page of her letter. 

Tugging my ear. Whenever. 

Jaemin stares at his handwriting, scrawling out four words, and folds it up before he could give up. He heads out the door, like he was going for the bathroom and waits for someone to come. He waits until a girl passes, a tea tray in her hand. 

"Excuse me!" She walks over, curtsying. 

"Are you going to the Prince with that?" She nods. 

"Can you make sure he gets this?" He hands over the paper when she nods and leaves the hallway. Jaemin wanders down the hall, looking at the expensive art they have hanging around. He turns a corner and looks up at a painting of the royal family, when Jeno was much younger. Jeno was shorter than his mother in the painting, but now he was much taller than her. Jaemin wonders if they ever were together outside of meal times. 

"Jaemin?" Jaemin turns at the sound of his name. He gasps, feeling like hes's seeing Jeno for the first time. He looks more casual, no suit jacket, sleeves of his white button up rolled up over his elbows, his tie loosened. His hair even flops a little as he jogs towards Jaemin. When he gets close, he grabs Jaemin's wrists. Jaemin stares at his bare arms, looking at the way his muscles shift when he moves. 

"Are you okay? Whats wrong?" He asks, intently.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Jeno lets out a breath that Jaemin thinks he didn't realize he was holding in. 

"Thank god. When I got your note, I thought something happened." 

"Oh, oh, no, Jeno, no. I'm sorry, I didn't know if you would be at dinner and I wanted to see you." 

"What for?" Jeno still looked at him, suspiciously 

"I just wanted to see you." Jeno stopped.

"You wanted to see me?" He looked surprisingly happy. 

"Friends usually spend time together." 

"Oh, you're cross because I've been busy all week. I didn't mean to neglect our friendship, Jaemin." Jaemin notices that the regular Jeno that he talks to is back. 

"I'm not mad," Jaemin says, looking up at the painting again, "I'm just explaining myself. Now, go back to work, you must be busy." 

"Actually," Jeno says, looking at the painting, "Do you mind if I stay for awhile? They're having a budget meeting upstairs and I absolutely detest them." Jeno pulls him over to a small couch in the hall without waiting for an answer. Jaemin begins to giggle.

"What is so funny?"

"Just," Jaemin takes a second to breathe, "You. It's cute to see that your job bugs you. What's so bad about meetings anyways?" 

"Oh, Jaemin," Jeno turns to him, serious, "They go round in circles. Father does a good job of calming them down, but it's so hard to push them in the right direction. Mom always gets on father for the education systems, she says the more educated you are the less likely you are to be a criminal, and I agree, but father is never forceful enough to take them away from other areas that could manage with lower funds. And I'm not in command so my opinion is overlooked." He props his elbows on his knees and sets his chin down on his open palms. Jaemin could see a little bit of Jeno's world, but he still couldn't imagine it. 

"I'm sorry," Jaemin says, rubbing a hand up and down Jeno's muscular back, "At least in the future you'll have a say." 

"I know, it's just frustrating when I want to change things now." 

"Don't be to discouraged. The Queen is on the right path, but it will take more than education." Jeno raises his head.

"What?" Jaemin instantly feels bad. He'd squashed the one idea Jeno had been campaigning for.

"Compared to the tutoring system you have, the education system for Sixes and Seven's is awful. Eights don't even get an education. I think getting better facilities and teachers would do them a world of good. But what about the Eights? That's the caste responsible for the most amount of crimes, right?" Jeno nods.

"They don't even get an education at all. Besides," Jaemin pauses, trying to get Jeno to understand what not living in the Palace feels like, "Have you ever been hungry Jeno? Not just ready for a meal but absolutely starving. If there was no food here, none for your parents, and you knew that if you just took from someone who did have food, you could eat, and live another day. What would you do? If they were counting on you, what wouldn't you do for someone you love?" Jeno's quiet for a moment, thinking. He says something that Jaemin doesn't understand. They'd once had a conversation about Jaemin's servants, and realized the extent of the wedge they had between them. 

"Jaemin, I'm not saying that people don't have it hard, but stealing." 

"Close your eyes, Jeno." Jaemin interrupts him. Jeno looks at him, confused.

"What?" 

"Close your eyes." Jeno frowned, but closed his eyes. He looked relaxed. 

"Somewhere in this Palace, there is an omega who will be your mate." Jeno's mouth twitched into a half smile, and one of his hands brushed Jaemin's. Jaemin flinched. Jeno opened his eyes.

"Sorry." 

"Close them." Jeno obliges again, closing his eyes. 

"Maybe you don't see a face yet, but think of the omegas in that room. Think of the one who loves you the most. That omega, imagine they depend on you. For everything. They need you to cherish them and make them forget that the selection never happened, like if you were dropped in a community and knocked on every door and every house had an omega, you would still pick them." Jeno starts to smile again, hopeful.

"They need you to provide for them and protect them. And if it came to the point where there was nothing to eat, you couldn't even fall asleep because the sound of their stomach growling kept you awake." Jeno shoots up, walking to the opposite wall and standing there, breathing hard and facing away from Jaemin. Jaemin didn't know it would affect him so badly. 

"Is it really like that?" He asks, eyes searching for an answer. 

"What?" 

"Out there, does it happen often? Are people hungry alot?" 

"Jeno, I." 

"Tell me the truth." Jeno strides back across the hall, sitting down in his old position, next to Jaemin. 

"Yes. I know of families, parents, older siblings, who give up their portions for the young. I know of a boy who was whipped in the square for stealing bread so that his family could eat. Sometimes you do crazy things when you're desperate." 

"How old was he?" 

"Nine." Jaemin whispered, thinking about Yukhei's little brother. Jeno flexes his own back, as if he can feel the pain himself. 

"Have you," He looks at Jaemin, eyes wandering around his face, "Ever been like that? Starving?" Jaemin ducked his head, a dead giveaway.

"How bad?" 

"Jeno, it'll just upset you more." Jeno sighs, running a hand though his hair.

"Probably, but I'm starting to realize how little I know about my own country." Jamein sighs.

"We've been pretty bad. If we ever have to chose, we lose the electricity and keep the food. The worst was around Christmas when we were all bundled in lots of layers of clothing with no presents, and watching our breath in our living room. Nayeon was to young to understand why we didn't have gifts. As a general rule at my house, we don't have leftovers. Someone always wants more." Jaemin watched Jeno's face grow paler. Jaemin needed to turn it around, to make it positive.

"I know the checks we've gotten over the last few weeks have really helped. My family is smart about money, no doubt they've already put it somewhere where it will last us a while. You've done so much for them Jeno." Jaemin smiled at him, hoping it will help him feel better.

"Good lord. When you said you were here for the food, you weren't lying, were you?" He turns to Jaemin, expression unchanged.

"Really, Jeno, we've been doing quite well lately, I." Jaemin didn't finish his sentence because Jeno stood up, then bent down and kissed him, almost lovingly on the forehead. 

"I'll see you at dinner." He straightened his tie as he walked away, leaving Jaemin sitting there, on the small couch, forehead burning where Jeno's lips touched.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the omegas face the report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! ive been getting alot of positive feedback so pls continue it really makes me happy, so this chapter is dedicated to all of you ily!!   
> pls dm me in so BORED   
> caroline

Jaemin doesn't see Jeno when they started dinner. The Queen entered alone. Jaemin assumed he was on a date, but when he looked around for an empty seat, he didn't see one. He'd spent the better part of the afternoon replaying what'd he'd said to Jeno, and realizes why he never had friends. He was terrible at it. The doors banged open, revealing the King and Jeno, whispering together, heads bent towards each other. Jeno had put on his jacket, but his hair was still a glorified mess. Jaemin noticed omegas all over, sighing as they watced Jeno's hair fly around. Jaemin didn't have a reaction because he already fawned over it. Jeno was using his hands as he talked, his usual method of talking when he was making a point, but his father didn't seem that interested, just nodding along. They stopped at the High Table and the King continued on, kissing his wife on the top of her head and sitting in his chair. Jeno stayed where he was, watching his parents for a moment before he turned to his selected. 

"Omegas," He starts, his voice loud and commanding, "I have an announcement." Every eye in the room zeroed in on him, but Jeno didn't seem concerned. Mark shifted uneasily from next to him, the attention making him obviously nervous. 

'"I know you were all promised full compensation for your families for your time in the selection," His voice was full of authority, something that Jeno had only heard during the first night they talked. Jaemin thinks that Jeno looks much more attractive when he uses his status for a purpose that he believed in, "However, there have been new changes. If you are a natural Two or Three, you will no longer be receiving financing. Fours and Fives will continue to get financing, but it will be slightly less than it was before." Jaws all over the room dropped, Jaemin's included. Financing the omegas families while they were at the Palace was part of the rules. Felix was fuming. Jaemin guessed that if you had lots of money, then you got used to the idea of collecting it. And the thought of someone collecting money that needed it was getting under his skin. 

"I apologize for any inconvenience, but I will explain more in detail on the Report tomorrow night. This is nonnegotiable, and if anyone has a problem with the new arrangement, you may leave after dinner." Jeno sits down and continues talking to the King, who seems more interested in his dinner then whatever his son was saying to him. 

"What do you think this is about?" The omega on Jaemin's left asks.

"Mabybe it's a test," Dejun offers, "Something to weed out the people who are only here for the money." Jaemin gulps, feeling slightly guilty. He asked Jeno to let him stay because of the money. He sees an omega nudge another one, and nod at him. Jaemin looks away, pretending he didn't see. Jaemin continues looking at Jeno as others offer theories, waiting for him to look over so Jaemin could tug his ear. Jeno never looks over. The next day, Jaemin's laying on his bed, as Chenle asks him questions that he thinks would be asked on the report. How was he enjoying the Palace? What was the most romantic thing Jeno had done for him? Jaemin scoffs at that question. Did he miss his family? Has he kissed Jeno yet? Jaemin can tell, from the smile on Chenle's face and the glint on his eyes that he asked that one because he was curious.

"No!" Jaemin eyed him suspiciously, "Why don't you clean something?" Chenle just laughs at him. Jaemin blushes. Then, the door bursts open, scaring Jaemin. Renjun and Jisung come in, carrying a garment bag between them. Jisung hangs it up on a peg on the wall. Renjun looked more excited than he'd ever seen him, and it immediately made Jaemin suspicious.

"What's this about?" 

"We finished your outfit for the report." Renjun says, bouncing on his toes.

"A new one? What about the one you just made?" They all exchanged looks. 

"What did you do?" Jaemin puts his hand on his hip. He knows that he looks like his mother, but he can't bring himself to care. 

"We talk to the other servants," Jisung says, "We hear a lot of things. We know that you and Myunghee are the only two to have more dates with the Prince, and from what we've heard, there might be a special connection between you and the Prince." 

"How so?" 

"From what we understand," Jisung continues, "The reason she was asked to leave was because she said some mean things about you. The Prince didn't agree and told her to leave immediately." Jaemin gasps.

"What?" Jisung shrugs.

"You're his favorite," Renjun says, spinning Jaemin in a circle, "Most people say so." 

"I think you've been misinformed." Jaemin points out. They don't listen to him. 

"What does this have to do with my outfit?" Chenle unceremoniously unzips the garment bag, revealing an intricate red lace capped shirt and matching white tie pants. 

"Oh, Chenle," Jaemin says, reaching out a hand to touch the fabric, "You've out done yourself." Chenle smiles at him, bright.

"We all worked on it." 

"I still don't understand what this has to do with what you said." Jaemin points at Jisung, wagging his finger at him. Chenle pulls the outfit out of the bag, airing it. 

"As I was saying," Jisung continues seamlessly, "Many people around the Palace think you are the Prince's favorite. He says nice things about you and prefers your company over others. And it seems the rest have noticed." 

"What do you mean?" 

"We go down to a workroom to make your clothes and since there are things down there that make it easy to make clothes, many other servants do as well. Everyone requested a blue outfit for tonight and we all think it's because you wear that color alot and the other selected are trying to copy you." Chenle gossips.

"It's true. Some of them didn't wear as much jewelry like you." Renjun chimes in. 

"And most of them are requesting simple outfits like the ones that you have." Jisung finishes.

"That still doesn't explain why mine is red." 

"To make you noticeable," Chenle sings, "Oh, Jaemin, if the Prince likes you as much as everyone says, you have to keep standing out. It's your only shot of winning." 

"You'd make an amazing Prince." Renjun says, shyly. Jaemin hated being the center of attention, so he hunted for a way out. 

"But what if everyone is right? What if the reason he likes me if because I'm not as over the top, and then you go and put me in something like that?" Chenle sighs, handing him his pants. 

"Everyone needs to shine every once in a while," Chenle says, confidently, "I've known him my entire life. He'd love this." Jaemin didn't know how to tell them that all the notes he'd sent and the time they'd spent together meant nothing romantically, they were just friends. But, he slides the shirt over his head, knowing that if Jeno was going to let him stay he'd have to keep up appearances. Chenle stitched a handful of places, most around his waist that needed to be taken in, and then steps back, sewing needles still hanging from his mouth. Renjun moved his hair around until it cooperated, trying different styles until he found the perfect one. The set, Jaemin noticed as he walks up, is different, the podium, which is usually front and center, is off to one side, leaving room for two tall chairs in the center. There's a microphone sitting on one of the chairs, the closest one to the selected chairs, and Jaemin assumes it's for them. The room was full of different shades of blue when he turns around, and he feels slightly out of place. He caught Felix's eye as soon as he turns, but decides that he will stay away from him for as long as he can. 

"You look stunning." Denjun compliments. Jaemin smiles at him.

"Thank you, you look stunning as well." Dejun blushes.

"Jaemin!" He looks up at the call of his name, "I need help!" He heads over to Felix, behind a thick blue curtain, the backdrop for that night's report. 

"Take off your shirt." He starts unzipping his.

"What?" 

"Take it off. I want it." 

"I'm not taking off my shirt." Jaemin says, defiantly cross his arms over his chest, and goes to leave but is stopped by a sharp pain in his arm. Felix yanks him backwards, nails stuck into Jaemin's flesh. 

"Oww!" He shrieks, looking at the nail marks. 

"Oh, shut up," Felix says, "Take it off, now." Jaemin shakes his head. 

"No." Felix was going to have to get over himself.

"I can take it off for you." 

"I'm not afraid of you, Felix," Jaemin crosses his arms again, "This was made for me and I am going to wear it. Next time you pick out clothes, maybe you should try being yourself instead of me. Oh, wait, maybe he'll see what kind of brat you really are and you home. We wouldn't want that, now, would we?" Jaemin fake pouts, jutting out his bottom lip. Felix, without a moments hesitation, reaches up and rips one of hid sleeves, right down the center. Jaemin feels a slightly cold breeze hitting his arm. He hears Ten calling to their seats and he blinks back tears as he stares a the ruined sleeve, and walks around the curtain. He plops down next to Donghyuck, still teary eyed. 

"What happened to your sleeve?" He hisses. 

"Felix." Jaemin says, bitter. 

"He tore your sleeve?" Someone in front of them turns around. Jaemin nods, trying not to cry. 

"Go to the Prince and turn him in," She says, wisely, "That boy's a nightmare." 

"I will the next time I see him." Jaemin looks around the room for Jeno, hoping to pull his ear, but doesn't see him. 

"At least it's your left arm. It'll be away from the camera." Jaemin nods, still bitter. Johnny was flipping through notes, mumbling to himself as the royal family walks in, right as they're about to start. The King and Queen sit in their seats, but Jeno remains standing. Jaemin tries to make eye contact with him, but it doesn't work. Jeno heads over to them. 

"Good evening omegas!" He sings, dark blue suit shining under the lights. There's a pleased murmur that travels around. 

"I will be giving one brief announcement, and then introducing Johnny. It'll be a nice change, he's always introducing me," He laughs. Jaemin thinks it is more funny than they are giving him credit for, "I know some of you are nervous, but you have no need to be. Please just be yourselves." Their eyes met a couple times, but each time was so brief that Jaemin couldn't tug on his ear. Jeno didn't seem to notice his shirt. He headed over to the off centered podium. Jaemin could tell something was going on and assumed that his announcement would relate to what he announced the day before. Jaemin wasn't so nervous anymore. Jaemin had been watching the report since he was a child and knew for a fact that this was the first time Jeno was addressing the country. He wished he told him good luck. 

"Good evening Sininga," Jeno starts, a little shakily, but gains confidence as he continues, "I know tonight is an important night for us as the country gets to meet the omegas participating in the selection. I can't express to you how excited I am for you to finally be able to meet these wonderful omegas. I'm sure you will all agree that one of them will make a great future Prince," He sounds like he has someone in mind, "But before we get to that, I'd like to introduce a new project that I am currently working on that is very important to me. After meeting these omegas, I have been exposed to a world that I know very little of. A world outside the Palace. I have been told of it's remarkable goodness and have been made acutely aware of it's horrors. Through speaking to them, I have embraced the importance of the people outside the Palace, and have been awoken to the struggles of some of our lower castes, and I intend to do something about it." Jaemin was very confused, knowing that he influenced him. 

"It will be at least three months before we can set up anything completely, but around the new year, there will be a new Prince and public assistance at every City Service Center. Any Five, Six, Seven, or Eight, can go there at any evening and receive a free meal. Please be aware that all selected omegas have given up either all or a little bit of their financing to make this happen, and while this may not last forever, we will keep it running for as long as we can. Jaemin tries to swallow his thanks, but it ends up leaking out in the form of a few tears. He wipes them away, reminding himself he was supposed to appear on TV. 

"I feel," Jeno continues, "That no good leaser can let the majority of people go unfed, and the majority of Sininga is comprised of these lower castes, and we have overlooked them for far to long. This is why we are making this program, and asking others to join us. Two's Three's, Four's, the roads you drive on don't pave themselves, your homes don't clean themselves, and your parties don't receive entertainment without someone to entertain. Here is your opportunity to acknowledge the people that help you by donating to your local Service Center," Jeno pauses again, "By birth you have been blessed, and it is time to acknowledge that blessing. I will provide further updates as we continue to make progress regarding this program, and I thank you all for your attention, but now let's get to the real reason you are all watching. Ladies and Gentleman, Johnny!" There's smashing applause from all across the room, but it was obvious not everyone was excited about Jeno's announcement. The King, for instance, was clapping, but not with enthusiasm, but the Queen was glowing with motherly pride, clapping alongside her husband. 

"Thank you for the introduction, my Prince," Johnny sings, gliding across the stage, "If this whole Prince thing doesn't work out, might I suggest a career in entertainment?" Jeno laughs and heads for his seat. Jaemin focuses his attention on the royal family, wondering why their reactions to the announcement were so mixed. 

"Do we have a treat for you!" Johnny clambers onto his seat, "This evening, we will be getting inside all of these Omegas. We know you've been dying to meet them, and hear how things are going with our dear Prince, so let's start with," He looks at his note cards, "Lee Felix of Arley!" Felix stands up, walking over to the chair. He kissed Johnny on both cheeks before he sits down. Johnny has the decency to blush. His interview was very predictable, as was most of the other ones. They kept glancing at the monitor and winking, hoping Jeno would notice them. He doesn't. Donghyuck and Jaemin made brief eye contact for a second, but had to look away so they wouldn't laugh. Jaemin continues to try to get Jeno's attention to pull his ear, not paying attention to anyone's interview until Donghyuck is called up. Donghyuck's voice continues to get higher the longer he goes. Johnny asks them all if they've kissed Jeno yet, and they all say no. 

"Why not?" Johnny asks, turning his head to Jeno.

"They've only been here two weeks! What kind of alpha do you think I am?" Jaemin prepares himself to go, climbing into the chair.

"Na Jaemin, what an unusual name. Is there a story behind it?" Jaemin giggles. 

"Yes, actually. When my mother was pregnant with me she said I kicked a lot,so she named me after the man who fought so hard to keep the old country together. She said she had a fighter on her hands, and to her credit, she was right. We've been fighting ever since." Johnny laughs.

"She sounds feisty." Jaemin nods. 

"She is. I get a lot of my stubbornness from her." 

"Oh, you're stubborn. Would you perhaps be the one who yelled at our dear Prince?" Jaemin sighs. 

"Yes, that was me. And currently, my mother is having a heart attack." Johnny laughs. Jaemin catches Jeno giggling.

"Get him to tell you the whole story." Jeno calls from behind. Johnny looks between the two of them. 

"The whole story?" 

"I was a little claustrophobic the first night and was desperate to get outside. The guards wouldn't let me out, and I almost fainted in one of the guards arms. Luckily the Prince was walking by and let me out." 

"Aww!" Johnny coos. 

"Yes, and then he followed me to make sure that I was okay, but I was stressed, so when he spoke to me, I basically accused him of being stuck up and shallow." Johnny laughs loudly. Jaemin looks over at Jeno's reaction, and catches him shaking in laughter. The King and Queen are laughing politely. Jaemin heard some omegas giggling, and he hopes that they will stop trying to copy him. He was just someone Jeno found entertaining. 

"And he forgave you?" Johnny asks, as soon as he calms down.

"Surprisingly, yes." 

"Well, since you are on good terms, what do you and the Prince do together?" 

"Well, we take walks outside because he knows I like it out there, and talk." Jaemin feels like what he and Jeno do together isn't as exciting as what other omegas said. He suddenly realizes why Jeno had been speed dating over the week. He knew Johnny was going to ask, and he needed to provide an answer. 

"That sounds very relaxing. Would you say your favorite spot in the Palace is the gardens?" 

"Maybe, but the food." Jaemin says, giggling for the camera. Johnny laughed again. 

"You are the last Five in the competition. Do you think it hurts your chances of winning?" 

"No!" Jaemin almost shouts, instantly.

"You have quite the spirit," Jaemin has the decency to blush, "So you think you'll win? Beat the others out?" 

"No, no, it's not like that. I don't think I'm better than anyone else here. I just don't think Jeno cares all that much about castes." He hears a collective gasp and realizes what he said a few seconds to late. It was inappropriate to call the Prince by his first name without a title, and Jaemin had done it on national TV. He looks to see if Jeno was angry, but he just had a calm smile on his face. Jaemin is embarrassed. 

"So it seems you know him quite well. Tell me, what do you think of Jeno?" Johnny says his name confidently, the syllables rolling off of his tongue. While Jaemin was waiting, he'd had the opportunity to think about what he wanted to say. He could make fun of Jeno's laugh, or the nickname he wanted his omega to call him, but he looks at Jeno, who look curious, so he decides to stick to the truth. A month ago, Jaemin would have said Jeno was a cold, stiff, distant person, but now Jaemin knew him, really knew him.

"Lee Jeno is the epitome of a good person. He is going to make a wonderful king. He lets a boy wear jeans even when he lost a bet, and doesn't get mad at people who obviously misjudge him," Jaemin gives Johnny a look, and looks behind him to see Jeno. He looks interested, elbows resting on his knees, "Whoever he marries is a lucky omega. And whatever happens to me, I am grateful to be his subject." He watches Jeno swallow, lowering his eyes. 

"Na Jaemin, thank you so much." Jaemin smiles, getting out of the chair. He sits back down in his seat. He zones out again, staring at the two seats in front of him. His interview got way more personal than he intended, and he sat there replaying his words to Jeno. He'd meant it. His bedroom door flies open later that evening, and Jaemin jumps from where he'd been lounging on his bed in his robe, revealing Jeno. 

"You really ought to have servants here." Jeno rolls his eyes. 

"Jeno! I'm so sorry I called you that. I didn't mean to." 

"You think I'm mad at you?" Jeno asks, chuckling. He walks in and shuts the door, "Jaemin, you call me by my name so often, it was only a matter of time before it was going to slip out. I wish it would have been in a more private setting, but I don't hold it against you." He winks.

"Really?" 

"Of course." 

"Ugh," Jaemin groans, sitting up on his bed, "I felt like such an idiot! I can't believe you made me tell that story!" He lightly smacks Jeno's arm. 

"That was the best part of the whole night!" Jeno exclaims, "Mom was really amused. She said all the omegas in her selection were all really submissive, and here you are calling me shallow. She can't get over it!" Jaemin groans, slapping a hand over his eyes and flopping back onto his bed. The shoulder of his robe falls off. Jeno hauls him back up and they walk across his room, ending up outside on the balcony.

"Well, I'm glad I could amuse you." Jaemin runs his fingers lightly across the railing. Jeno hops on the railing, sitting on it. 

"You're always amusing." He was almost being funny.

"About what you said." Jeno starts, tentatively, but doesn't finish.

"What part? The part about me calling you names or fighting with my mother, or saying food was my only motivation?" 

"About me being good." Jeno says, quietly playing with his hands. 

"What about it?" Jaemin ducks his head, suddenly embarrassed.

"I appreciate what you said, but you didn't have to go that far." Jaemin's head snaps up.

"Jeno, I wasn't lying. If you had asked me a month ago what I thought of you, it would have been very different, but now I know you and you are everything I said, and more." Jaemin looks over at him. Jeno has a small smile, tugging on the corners of his mouth.

"Thank you." He says after a couple minutes of silence.

"Anytime." Jeno clears his throat.

"He'll be lucky." He jumps down from the railing, heading to Jaemin's side of the balcony. 

"What?" 

"Your boyfriend. When he comes back to his senses and begs you to take him back." Jaemin laughed, knowing it wouldn't happen. 

"He's not my boyfriend anymore. Besides he made it quite clear that he's done with me." 

"I don't believe it. He's seen the report by now and will have fallen for you all over again. Though, I think you're way to good for him." Jaemin turns to him, eyes wet. 

"Speaking of," He says, louder, "If you don't want me to be in love with you, then you're going to have to stop looking so beautiful," So he had noticed his outfit, "Tomorrow, I'm asking your servants to dress you in potato sacks." Jaemin hits him on the arm.

"Shut up." 

"I'm not kidding," He continues, looking unaffected, "You're far to beautiful for your own good. When you leave, we'll have to send guards with you to make sure you can live. You'll never survive on your own, poor thing." Jaemin giggles. 

"I can't help it," Jaemin sighs, deciding to play along, "One can't help being born into perfection." Jaemin fans himself. Jeno laughs at him, leaning slightly on the wall of the Palace. 

"No, I don't suppose that you can." Jaemin giggles, but notices that Jeno doesn't seem to find it funny. He sees Jeno staring at him, and then notices that their faces are close enough to kiss. Jaemin was even more surprised when Jeno did. He quickly takes a step back. Jeno shrinks further into the wall.

"Sorry." Jeno mumbles, blushing. Jaemin watches him.

"What are you doing?" Jaemin whispers.

"I'm sorry." He was slightly turned away.

"Why did you do that?" 

"It's just, with what you said earlier, and then seeking me out yesterday, I just thought that something had changed. And I like you. I think you know that by now," Jeno turns to him, "Was it that bad? You don't look happy at all." Jaemin quickly tries to wipe his face clear. 

"I'm so sorry, I've never kissed anyone before. I don't know what I'm doing, I'm just, I'm sorry, Jaemin." He runs his hands through his hair, leaning against the railing. Jaemin's confused before he's filled with warmth and a feeling of security, one he's never felt with Yukhei, but knows is essential to an alpha omega relationship. Jeno wanted his first kiss to be Jaemin. Jaemin thinks about Jeno, a man filled with compliments, prepared to let Jaemin wear jeans even when he loses a bet, and decides that he wants this. Yes, he still had feelings for Yukhei, but he also had new, developing feelings for Jeno, and if he couldn't be with Yukhei, what was stopping him from being with Jeno? He steps up to Jeno and swipes his hand across his forehead. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Erasing the memory. I think we can do better." Jaemin stands in front of him, facing the garden. 

"Jaemin, I don't think you can change history." His expression still looked hopeful.

"Sure we can. Who'll know about it but you and me?" Jeno looked at him for a moment, clearly wondering if it was alright. Jaemin slowly takes a look at his face as Jeno looked directly into Jaemin's eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments until Jaemin remembers what he'd last said. 

"One can't help being born into perfection." He whispers. Jeno smiles at him, taking a step closer and wrapping a sturdy arm around Jaemin's waist. Jeno's nose brushed against Jaemin's as his other hand brushed across his cheek, light and feathery. Goose bumps followed Jeno's hand. 

"No, I don't suppose you can." Jeno whispers back, hot breath hitting Jaemin's face. Jaemin finds that he doesn't mind, getting lost in Jeno's dark brown eyes. His hand cups the bottom of Jaemin's cheek and he lowers his mouth to Jaemin's pressing a sweet kiss there. Jaemin feels like the world melts away, only allowing space for Jeno and Jaemin. Something about the tenderness at which Jeno went about kissing him made Jaemin feel beautiful, something he'd never felt with Yukhei. He could understand how excited Jeno was that his first kiss was over with, but he was also afraid. And deeper than all of that, Jaemin sensed that Jeno adored him. 

"Was that better?" Jeno asks, pulling away, but leaving his arm where it was. Jaemin nods.

"May I say something?" Jaemin nods again.

"I'm not stupid enough to think that you've fully gotten over your old boyfriend. I know you're not here for normal purposes, and I don't want to rush you, I just want to know if it's possible." Jeno pulls his arm away. Jaemin feels cold. Would he be willing to live a life he never wanted? Could he stand to watch Jeno date other omegas for the sake of being nice, while he waits? Would he be willing to put on the extra responsibility of being a Prince? Would Jaemin be willing to love Jeno? 

"Yes," Jaemin whispers, thinking of the deep connection he feels whenever he is around Jeno, "It's possible."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the omegas talk and people visit the palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope that you all liked the last update it was really fun to wrote twice! i hope that you continue reading and know that i will be adding more characters as we continue, and if you want me to start another book in another person's pov dm me to let me know and i will  
> pls dm me again im stuck at home and it's snowing so i cant leave  
> caroline

Jaemin doesn't tell anyone about his kiss with Jeno, no his servants and not even Donghyuck. Jaemin prefers to keep it a secret so that he can revisit during Ten's lessons. He's sure someone has caught him grinning to himself thinking about the tenderness of Jeno's hold on him. Jaemin thought about their kisses, both the first one and the second one more times than he thought he ever would. Jeno was starting to take a hold of him. He knew that he wasn't going to fall in love with Jeno overnight, Yukhei's grip on his heart wouldn't let him, but he had suddenly found something in this beautiful cage that he might want. He thought about spilling about it multiple times, but always held himself back because he wanted to be able to revisit it again in secret. He was really tempted, and almost blurted it out when Seulhee announced that Jeno had kissed her. Jaemin felt crushed and absolutely shattered by the very thought of Jeno kissing someone else, and couldn't figure out why. He caught himself looking at her every detail and wondering what was so special about her. 

"Tell us everything." Donghyuck says, excited. She sits down, fanning out the skirts of her dress, obviously practicing to be a princess. Donghyuck, ever since his date with Jeno had been more interested in other people's progress with Jeno, rather than his own, and while the reason for the shift was eating Jaemin alive, he couldn't bring himself to ask why. 

"I don't want to go into details, but it was quite romantic," Seulhee starts, placing her hands delicately on her lap, "He brought me to the roof, where there's a little balcony, probably used for guards and we didn't look over the whole city for a minute before he pulled me in and kissed me." Donghyuck sighed. Felix looked ready to throw a table. Jaemin sat there quietly, thinking about the two kisses they shared on his balcony. The first one wasn't as romantic as he would have thought coming from a Prince, but it was Jeno'a first attempt. He hopes that Jeno thinks about their kisses as much as he does. Jaemin keeps telling himself that it doesn't matter, that he shouldn't be getting so worked up about Jeno kissing another one of his omegas, and it wasn't a given that he was going to end up with Jeno anyway. It was clear that Felix had a new target. After the whole sleeve debacle, Jaemin was glad, and almost gasps when he realizes that he forgot to tell Jeno about it. 

"Do you think she's the only one he's kissed?" Dejun asks, directly into Jaemin's ear. Jaemin shrugs, not wanting to come clean yet. 

"He wouldn't kiss anyone. She must be doing something right." Dejun says. 

"Maybe he's kissed half of us and people are keeping quiet. It might be part of their strategy." Someone else comments. Jaemin starts to get antsy.

"I don't think that anyone who kept quiet would consider it a strategy," Jaemin counters, trying to get the conversation done with. He wants to talk to Jeno, "Maybe they're private?"

"What if Seulhee telling us is part of their game? And it's not like anyone would ask him if he actually kissed her. She could be lying and no one would know." Denjun points out. 

"Do you think she would actually do that?" Jaemin asks.

"If she did, I wish I thought of it first." 

"This is so much more complicated than I thought." Dejun says, rubbing his temples. 

"Tell me about it." Jaemin mumbles. 

"I like almost everyone in this room, but when I hear about the Prince doing something with anyone of you, I start thinking of how I can beat you," Dejun confesses, "I don't like feeling competitive towards you." Several omegas nod along. 

"It's like what I was telling someone the other day," One of the last girls in the competition says, "She is very quiet and timid, but kind and would a very good princess, and I can't be mad at her if she gets more dates than me, even if I want the crown for myself." Dejun and Jaemin made eye contact, no doubt thinking the same thing. She said crown, not him. Jaemin drops it, because the beginning of her statement was familiar.

"Donghyuck and I talk about that a lot. How we see great qualities in each other." Donghyuck smiles at him. They all exchanged looks, seemingly different that the ones previously shared between them. They were here and fighting for different reasons, but they were there together.

"Maybe Queen Joohyun was right," Jaemin says, after a beat of silence, "The only thing you can do is be yourself. I'd rather have him send me home for being myself, then stay for a person that I'm not." Denjun nods.

"That's true. If I was the last one standing, I'd like to know that I have everyone's support, so we should try to be supportive." They all nod. Another selected girl bursts through the door, scaring them all. 

"Look at these combs!" She squeals, showing them all two, beautifully ornate combs in her dark hair. The room turns into chaos yet again, and Jaemin finds himself retreating back to the memories of Jeno's lips on his. Hadn't he been given gifts? Or a kiss? He wonders if he should say something, but decides against it as the door bangs open again, revealing a sweaty Ten. 

"Omegas," He says, out of breath, "Are you all here?" They all confirm that they are all present.

"I know this is very late notice, but we just received word that we will be hosting the King, Queen and Princess of Rucai are coming in three days, and as you all know, they are very close to the royal family. Also, the Queen's extended family is coming to visit and meet you at the same time, so we are going to be quite full. We have very little time to get ready, so please clear your schedules. Lessons will be in the Great Hall, immediately following lunch." Ten leaves as fast as he came in. It looks like the Palace had months to prepare because there are giant tents in the gardens, with food and wine stations scattered around at various points. The King and Queen are under one of the tents with the King and Queen of Rucai, and from what Jaemin sees, they look like old friends. Jeno is missing from the tent, making his rounds with his family, the princess and his selected. He looks absolutely giddy when he sees his cousins, the little ones kept tugging on his pants and running away, He had one of his cameras out, strap falling under the collar of his white dress shirt, suit jacket long since taken off, and sleeves rolled up, hair a mess just like the day in the hallway as he chased his cousins, camera snapping away. Jaemin and the rest of the selected, and the princess he notices, look on fondly. 

"Jaemin," Someone calls. He looks over, "Come meet the Queen's sister." Jaemin tears his eyes away from Jeno, turning to the skinny woman sitting on a lounge chair. Her eyes are half lidded and Jaemin can tell that her almost empty wine glass wasn't her first. He's left alone with her after a moment.He bows to the woman, Jeno's aunt, who cackles in response. 

"Stop that, honey! I'm not the Queen here. I'm Seungwan, the Joohyun's younger sister." She extends a hand. Jaemin shakes it. 

"I love your accent. Where are you from?" Jaemin asks, settling more comfortably in the chair next to Seungwan's. 

"Sancaport. Right by the coast. Our house was probably the size of Jeno's bedroom." Jaemin blushes.

"We're not allowed to see his room." Seungwan chuckles. 

"Of course not. But look at us now. She's the Queen." 

"I'm from Edina and my parents took us to the beach once. I loved it." 

"Oh, no, no, child," Seungwan says, patting Jaemin's hand, "The beaches in Sininga are terrible compared to the ones in the South. You need to visit sometime." Jaemin makes a mental note. One of her children, one that Jeno had been tickling on the ground, rolling around on the grass with her, came up to her mother and pulled her away for an emergency. Jaemin watches Jeno stand and brush grass off of himself. 

"Isn't she hilarious?" One of the omegas that had called Jaemin over asks. 

"She seems friendly." Jaemin shrugs.

"She's vulgar," The other omega says, "You should have heard what she was saying before you came." 

"What was so bad?" 

"You'd think she would have picked up a few lessons over the years. How has Ten not gotten a hold of her?" The first one, a Four, just like the Queen's family, says, sneering.

"Need I remind you," jaemin shoots back, "She was raised as a Four. And you are a Four." The omega doesn't say anything else. The other one was a natural Three and continued talking.

"If I win, my family will either be trained in manners or deported. I'm not being embarrassed like that." Jaemin sucks in a breath.

"What's so embarrassing." 

"She's drunk. And visitors from Rucai are here. She ought to be caged." Jaemin walks away after deciding that he have enough and went to get himself some wine. Once he has a glass, he looks around for a place to settle down and decides that he can't find a place. The party was beautiful and aggravating at the same time. Jaemin thinks what he would do if he ended up living at the Palace. He looks at the children running around, chasing their older cousin around. Wouldn't he want his family to be exactly who they are and for his nieces and nephews to run around, having fun? His thoughts turn to Jeno. Would Jeno want him to change? Is that why he was going around and kissing other omegas even when he confessed to Jaemin? 

"Smile." Jaemin turns, then jumps back. Jeno lowers his camera, frowning. Jaemin feels his last shred of patience leave. 

"Is there something wrong?" Jaemin shrugs.

"What's going on?"

"I just don't feel like being part of the selection today." jaemin says, voice sharp. Jeno is unfazed. 

"Do you need someone to talk to? I can pull my ear." He offers. 

"No, I just need to think." 

"Jaemin," Jeno says his name slowly, "Have I done something wrong?" Jaemin hesitates. Should he ask him about kissing Seulhee? Should he tell Jeno how tense he's felt next to the other selected after their kiss and Jaemin finally admitting his feelings to himself? Should he tell Jeno that he doesn't want to change himself or his family for Jeno's sake?" He's about to spill it all when Felix calls Jeno's name, deep in conversation with the Queen of Rucai. 

"Why don't you run along." Jaemin says, annoyance seeping into his voice. Jeno looks at him, skeptical. His expression reminded Jaemin that Jeno being with other omegas was part of the deal. He was expected to share. 

"Careful with him." Jaemin pushes Jeno away with a small bow and walks away. He notices Donghyuck sitting by himself on a bench in the direct sunlight, his only companion being Mark, stationed a few feet away, staring at him.

"Get under a tent before you burn your skin!" Jaemin exclaims, walking up to him and grabbing his arm. Donghyuck gives him a polite smile.

"I want to stay here, Jaemin. I prefer it." Donghyuck jerks his arm out of Jaemin's grip. There was tension in his face that Jaemin was sure he was trying to mask. He knew that Donghyuck wasn't upset with him, but there was something else. 

"Just find shade soon, we don't want you getting sunburnt." Jaemin heads into the Palace and walks into the Omega's Room, expecting it to be empty, but he catches Seungwan sitting on the window seat. She looks up as Jaemin enters. Jaemin sits next to her. 

"Hiding?" She gives Jaemin a small smile. 

"Kind of. I wanted to see you all and my sister, but when there are diplomats, it makes my head hurt." Jaemin grins.

"I'm not a big fan myself. I couldn't imagine doing it all the time." 

"Of course," She drawls, lazily, "You're the Five right?" 

"Yes." 

"I remember your face. You were sweet at the airport. That's something she would have done," She nods across the lawn to her sister, "She's stronger than most people know." 

"She does seem strong. Ladylike too." Jaemin comments, watching the Queen. He notices that his companion is watching her nephew, arm interlaced with Felix's while one of his cousins clings to his leg, begging him to play. 

"He would have been a good brother," She comments, "His mother suffered four miscarriages before she had him. Jeno's their miracle. And here I have six kids, and I feel guilty everytime I bring them here." 

"I'm sure she doesn't feel that way. I think she's excited when you come." 

"You know what makes her happy? You do. You know what she sees out there? A daughter. She knows that when this is all over she'll have another child." Jaemin wrinkles his nose up.

"She seems distant. I haven't spoken to her yet." Seungwan chuckles. 

"She's terrified of becoming attached to you just to see you leave. And she knows Jeno very well. If he knows who he's picking, then he's told her. That boy can't keep a secret from his mother." Jaemin looks between Jeno and his parents, and then back to Seungwan. He thinks that families are families no matter what caste they are in. How all mothers have their worries, and the Queen had worries about her own son, as well as the country. How Jaemin doesn't hate anyone here, no matter how wrong they seemed to be. How everyone was putting on a brave face for their reasons. And, finally, how Jeno had made him a promise. He decides that he needs to talk to Jeno, but in a more private setting. 

"Excuse me, I have someone I need to talk to." Seungwan happily waves him away, smile tucked into her wine glass. Jaemin rushes out of the Palace and into the bright sunlight again, watching for a moment Jeno getting chased by the cousin that was pulling on his leg earlier, and raised his hands in the air slowly, admitting his defeat. He turns, bright smile on his face and makes eye contact with Jaemin. His smile vanishes, eyes looking for traces of Jaemin's mood. Jaemin bites his lip, looking at the grass. It was clear now that Jaemin had not been prepared for the amount of other feelings that he'd received as a member of the selected. Jaemin thinks that he needs to take those feelings in, and not take them out on anyone, much less the Prince, who he was pretty sure he was falling for. He thinks about the Queen and how much she does, she is a mother, but also a Queen, a leader of a country and has to help her son sort out his new feelings in the uncharted territory that he was currently sitting in, but also has to be a good wife to her husband and help him rule and run a functioning country, and deal with her feelings about not belonging in the Palace as a born Four. Jaemin doesn't know how she does it. Jeno bends over and whispers something in his cousins ear, causing the little boy to happily run away, giggling. He reaches up slowly and tugs on his ear, breaking into a smile when Jaemin does the same.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin talks to donghyuck and yukhei makes a comeback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! idk why but i've ben putting off this chapter for like 3 days and i finally got around to writing it so here you go!  
> pls dm me im so bored all i've been doing is writing  
> caroline

The Queen's family stayed for three more days before they left, and the visitors from Rucai stayed a whole week before they left right after a special report about international relations, and movements towards peace that were made over the last week. Jaemin had been at the Palace for a month officially and he was completely at home. His body was completely comfortable in the new, much warmer climate of the Palace. The sights of the giants spaces of the Palace were no longer a mystery, and the sounds of glasses clinking and guards shoes against the floor was almost as normal as his old refrigerator humming, or the thumping of Hyunbin's soccer ball against his house. Meals with Jeno and his parents and times spent in the Omega's room were his routine, but his afternoons were completely new everyday. He'd spent most of them playing over every instrument in his room. Jaemin hated to admit that the Palace was making him spoiled, but it was. The sound quality of the instruments was unimaginably better, and he doesn't have to spend hours trying to tune them to be the way he wanted. The Queen had shown up at the Omega's room twice, which made life more exciting, but she had yet to talk to anyone, always sitting quietly in a comfortable chair, watching the omega's read and talk. The omega's had gotten used to eachother and even found out that Donhyuck was the front runner. Jaemin was shocked to find out he was among the front runners. Little bits about omega's experiences with Jeno still brought up tension, omega's unable to stop themselves from spilling everything. It seemed, the way everyone talked, that Jeno would be picking between six or seven of them, with Donghyuck being in the top spot. Donghyuck had more than a couple dates with him, and it was making everyone really nervous. Jaemin noticed, however, that he was never as excited for them as he was for the first one. 

"Jaemin, if I tell you this, you have to promise not to tell a soul." Donghyuck says, as they're walking around the gardens. He hold out his pinky. Jaemin links his pinky with Donghyuck's and smiles at him. Jaemin knows that it is serious because he waited until they were out of earshot and looked around for people before speaking. 

"Of course, Donghyuck. Are you okay?" 

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need your opinion on something." Donghyuck walks slightly ahead of him, face wrinkled with worry.

"What's wrong?" 

"Jeno. I don't think it's going to work out." Donghyuck looks down. Jaemin senses that there is a bigger problem, but decides not to address it. 

"What makes you think that?" Jaemin asks. Donghyuck looks back up, eyes shining with unshed tears. 

"Well, I don't feel anything," Donghyuck throws his arms up, "Nothing. No spark. No connection." 

"He can be shy is all. You have to give him time." Jaemin says, speaking from experience. The thought of Jeno is now enough to put a smile on his face, and the thought of their kiss was enough to send him into a frenzy of emotions. 

"No," Donghyuck bursts out, "I don't think I like him." Jaemin raises his eyebrows. 

"Have you tried?" Donghyuck gives him a look.

"Of course I have. I keep waiting for something he'll say that'll make me believe that we have something in common, but it never happens. I think he's attractive, but you can't build a relationship on that and nothing else. Do you even know what he likes and what he doesn't?" Jaemin thinks for a moment. He doesn't know.

"No, actually we've never talked about what he's looking for in the physical department." Donghyuck sighs. 

"That's another thing. We never talk. He can never keep his mouth shut around you, but we never have anything to say. We always spend our time quietly watching something, or playing games." Donghyuck was looking more worried by the second. 

"Sometimes we're quiet together," Jaemin offers, "We sit in silence sometimes. Besides feelings don't happen overnight. Maybe you're just taking it slow." 

"Honestly, Jaemin, the only reason I think I'm here is because I'm the favorite. I think people's opinions matter to him." Jaemin knew how much Jeno cared about his people. He even made the program that he created because he cares about them so much. 

"And," Donghyuck sniffles, trying to keep his tears at bay, "Everything between us feels so empty." Then he starts crying. Jaemin tuts and pulls him in for a hug. Jaemin wants him to stay and be his friend, but if he doesn't love or even like Jeno, then there is nothing keeping him here.

"Hyuckie, if you don't want to be with Jeno, then I think you need to tell him." 

"I don't think I can." 

"You have to. He doesn't want to marry someone who doesn't have feelings for him. He needs to know." Donghyuck shakes his head furiously.

"I can't ask him to leave. I need to stay. I can't go home. Not now." Jaemin wonders if they shared the same secret. Maybe they both had someone at home that they would rather not see. The only difference was that Jeno was aware of Jaemin'a and let him stay. Jaemin was sure that if Donghyuck would tell him, that Jeno would let him stay. Donghyuck's tears ended as abruptly as they started and he straightens out, pulling away from Jaemin's hug and runs his hands over his pants. He pulled out a strong smile and looked at Jaemin. 

"You know what. I bet you're right," Donghyuck says, "With time, I'm sure it'll get better. I have to go, someone's expecting me." Jaemin watches him half run into the Palace. The next day, Donghyuck avoids Jaemin completely, so he spends his time in the Omega's room, curled up on the window seat, nose in a good book. Jaemin wanted Donghyuck to know that he was making space for them to talk, and that he wants Donghyuck to trust him with his secret. It took four days for Donghyuck to give him a sad smile. He was sitting at the window seat the same day Donghyuck offered his sad smile when Jeno called for him. Jaemin ran out of the Omega's room and directly into his arms, absolutely giddy at the prospect of spending time with him. Jeno fumbled with his hands after Jaemin pulls back from his arms, and Jaemin knew way. When they'd talked the last time they both pulled their ears, Jaemin confessed that he was having a hard time with his feelings. He'd asked Jeno not to kiss him until he was more sure about he felt. Jaemin could tell he was hurt, but Jeno nodded and hadn't kissed him since.

"How are you today?" He asks, taking a step back.

"Perfect. Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be working?" Jeno chuckles at him, looking excited. 

"The President of Infrastructure is sick so the meeting got postponed," Jeno looks giddy, "I'm free all afternoon. What do you want to do?" 

"Anything!" Jaemin gasps, taking Jeno's arm, "There's so much of the Palace I haven't seen. You still haven't taken me to the movie theater." Jeno laughs.

"Let's do that, then. What kind of movies do you like?" They start walking to the stairs where the basement was. 

"I don't get to watch a lot of movies, but I do like romance books." 

"Romance?" Jeno raises his eyebrows and looks at Jaemin. Jaemin laughs. They turned a corner and about dozen guards swept to either side of the hall. Jaemin was used to them by now, and wouldn't let a big crowd of them ruin his time with Jeno. They were almost passed all the guards when one gasped. Jaemin and Jeno both turned and Jaemin made eye contact with the one person that he was staying at the Palace for. Yukhei. He gasps as well. A few weeks ago Jaemin had overheard someone talking about the draft and had briefly wondered about Yukhei, but the was running late to one of Ten's lessons and didn't get the time to think. Jeno seems to have caught on.

"Jaemin, do you know him?" Jaemin hadn't seen him in a month, but he was the same person that visited Jaemin's dreams, the person that Jaemin spent years committing to his memory. He looked a bit more muscular, like he'd been working out, and looked like he'd been fed. His shaggy hair was cut to perfection, and he was standing in the armor that the guards were forced to wear, a contrast to the clothes barley held together that Jaemin was used to seeing him in. So many things about him looked wrong, yet his eyes were the same. Jaemin would know those warm brown eyes anywhere. Jaemin's eyes feel to his tag, where a nice Officer Wong was printed. Jaemin wanted to hug, kiss, yell and scream at him to leave his sanctuary all at the same time. 

"Yes. Officer Wong comes from Edina. My hometown." Jaemin smiles at Jeno, hoping he doesn't see the storm raging in the pits of Jaemin's being. There was no doubt in Jaemin;s mind that Yukhei had heard them laughing as they rounded the corner, and he couldn't miss Jaemin's arm, comfortably in Jeno's elbow. Jaemin would let him make of that what he would. Jeno seemed excited. 

"Well how about that! Welcome to the Palace Office Wong. You must be happy to see your Champion Omega again." 

"Yes, Your Highness. Very much." Yukhei bowed he head slightly. Jaemin wonders what that means.

"I'm sure you're rooting for him too." Jeno says, winking at Jaemin.

"Of course Your Highness." Yukhei ducks his head more. Jaemin wonders what that means.

"Since Jaemin is from your city, I can't think of a better person to leave him with. I'll make sure you are on his guard rotation. He refuses to leave a servant in his room with him. This boy, I've tried to tell him." Jeno sighs. Yukhei seems to relax. 

"That doesn't surprise me, Your Highness." Jeno smiled. 

"Well, I'm sure you have a long day ahead of you," He ducks his head when he sees one of the guards come out of a room. The guard smiles at him, dimples on display, "We'll be off." Jeno pulls Jaemin away to the theater. It took all of Jaemin's strength not to look back. During the movie, Jaemin tried to figure out what to do. Jeno had made it clear from the moment Jaemin told him about Yukhei, that he hated anyone who would treat him with such little care. If he told Jeno, he was sure that Jeno would punish Yukhei. Jaemin wouldn't put it past him, Jeno had created a whole system to get rid of hunger based off of Jaemin's stories. Jaemin decides that he can't tell Jeno. He knows that Yukhei's family needs the money, and as mad as he was at Yukhei, he still loved him. He couldn't bear Yukhei being hurt. He wonders if he should leave. If he left he could escape Yukhei, but he'd have to leave Jeno, his closest friend, and maybe even more. Plus, he couldn't figure out how leave without explaining that Yukhei was here. 

"You didn't like that one, did you?" Jeno asks, nearly two hours later. Jaemin breaks out of his thoughts. 

"What?" 

"The movie. You didn't laugh or anything." Jaemin tries to frantically come up with something that he remembers, but can't.

"Sorry," He says, playing with his hands, "I guess I'm a little out of it. Sorry you wasted your afternoon." Jeno smiles at him, putting his hand ontop of Jaemin's.

"Nonsense. I enjoy your company. Perhaps you should take a nap before dinner. You look pale." Jaemin considers going into his room and never coming out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dejun celebrates his birthday and jaemin tries to get felix out of the palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this updates gonna be pretty long cause im trying to fit as much as i can i it so bear with me and pls read to the end  
> pls pls dm me im so bored and i love getting questions and positives feedback and while your at it you should read the new book about mark that i dropped like last week  
> caroline

Jaemin decides against using his room as a place to hide because Jeno could easily get into his room. He, instead, chooses the Omega's room. On a normal day, Jaemin would be in and out of the room, visiting different places or taking walks with Donghyuck, but now he was using it like a cave. He went there in the morning and only left for meals before going back to his room to sleep. No one except for the Omegas and the Queen were allowed in without the Queen's explicit permission, not even the guards. It was absolutely perfect for three days, until Denjun's birthday came, and Jaemin was forced to leave the Omega's Room and celebrate. Jaemin guessed that he'd mentioned it to Jeno, who never passed up an opportunity to give gifts, required that all the Omega's had to come to a mandatory party. As a result, Thursday was a mad rush of all the Omega's in each other's rooms, gossiping. Jaemin didn't think that gifts were mandatory, but he has come to see Dejun as a friend, so he decides that he'll do something for him. Two days later, the day of the party, he pulls on his light blue shirt and a pair of white pants, at Chenle's insistence, grabs his violin, and heads down to the party. He looks around all corners as he makes his way down, searching for Yukhei, and does another sweep when he enters the Great room. He lets out a breath when he doesn't see Yukhei anywhere. A string quartet was set up in one corner, making Jaemin's attempt at a gift completely meaningless. Donghyuck was hovering in front of a window, looking like one of the guards, and made no effort to leave his chosen spot, but stopped anyone who walked past to chat. Everyone was happy and friendly, except Felix, who was sitting alone, clutching a glass of wine in one hand and glaring at everyone. Jaemin has obviously missed something between dinner and now. Jaemin grips his violin case and heads to the back of the room, to where Donghyuck. 

"This is something, isn't it?" Jaemin asks, sidling up next to Donghyuck. Donghyuck jumps slightly, breaking out of a trace. 

"Yes," Donghyuck says, hugging Jaemin, "I heard that Jeno's coming later to wish Dejun a happy birthday himself." Donghyuck went on in his typical sunny way. Jaemin still wondered what his secret was, but guessed that Donghyuck bring up the subject when he needed to talk about it. A few minutes later, they head a clamber in the front of the room, and looked to the front. Dejun was wearing complete white, with a jeweled flower crown, he looked regal, and princely. Jaemin felt himself deflate just by Dejun's look. Jaemin, even though he wasn't entirely sure where his heart lay, still felt a pang of jealously as he watched Dejun make his rounds around the room, Felix clinging to him. When he finally made it to the back corner, where Jaemin and Donghyuck stood, soaking in the sunlight through the window, Donghyuck, in his sunny fashion, threw his arms around Dejun. 

"Happy birthday!" He sings. Dejun laughs. 

"Thank you!" He says, hugging him back.

"You're nineteen today, right?" Donghyuck asks, making small talk. 

"Yes. I can't think of a better way to celebrate! My mother is going to love the pictures. Even though we have money, I would have never imagined about celebrating like this." Dejun gushes, smoothing out his pants. Dejun is a Three, Jaemin thinks, there weren't as many limitations in his life as compared to Jaemin's, but he figures that celebrating a birthday as lavishly as they were doing right now couldn't compare to any caste. 

"It is impressive," Felix says. Jaemin resists the urge to roll his eyes, "For my birthday last year, I had a black and while party. If you had any trace of color, you couldn't come in." 

"Wow." Donghyuck whispers, tone dripping with envy.

"It was fantastic. Gourmet food, dramatic lighting and live music. We flew Chungha in. You've heard of her?" Jaemin thinks that no one in the country hasn't heard of her. He's even seen some of her music on his TV. 

"She's my favorite!" Dejun says, brightly.

"Well, she's a family friend, so she came and did a concert for my birthday. We couldn't have a bunch of dreary Fives sucking the soul right out of my birthday," Felix gives Jaemin a sideways glance, "No offense." Jaemin rolls his eyes.

"None taken," Jaemin resists the urge to punch him, "Exactly what do you do, Felix?" Felix blinks at him.

"I model," He answers. He sounds like Jaemin should have known, "Have you not seen my ads?" 

"I haven't." Jaemin replies.

"That makes sense. You are a Five. You probably can't afford a magazine." It was true. Nayeon loved to sneak looks at the magazines whenever they were at the store, but they had no reason to buy them. Dejun, gratefully taking the role of host, decides to switch directions. 

"I've been meaning to ask, what your focus was as a Five." Jaemin smiles, grateful for the distraction. 

"Music." 

"You should play for us sometime." Dejun says, excitedly. Jaemin sighs. 

"I actually brought my violin to play for you. I thought it would be a great gift, but since you have a quartet already, I guess." 

"Oh, play for us!" Donghyuck interrupts, squealing. 

"Please, Jaemin, it's my birthday." Dejun echos, begging. 

"But, they've given," Jaemin protests, but Donghyuck and Dejun have already shushed the quartet and gathered everyone over. The quartet comes over to assist Jaemin. Jaemin sighs and pulls out his volin, tuning it while people stopped and stared. Jaemin inhales and puts the violin under his chin. 

"For you." He says, looking at Dejun and starts playing. For a while, there is no Felix, no Yukhei lurking, no rebels, just the music and the glide of the bow against the strings. Jaemin realizes that as the song continued, it wasn't a gift for Dejun anymore, it was a gift for himself. He plays the song, as familiar as the smell of his mother's cooking, or the feel of his bed at home, and let it come to an end. Jaemin might be the lowest caste still in the selection, but he's not worthless. He turns to find Dejun, hoping he liked his gift, but sees Jeno, in a grey suit, with a box tucked under one arm, no doubt his present for Dejun. The selected were applauding, but Jaemin couldn't hear it, instead staring at the awestruck expression Jeno had written all over his face, which slowly turned into a smile just for him. 

"Your Highness." Jaemin bows slightly. Immediately the selected turn around and start acknowledging his presence. Jaemin hears a shocked gasp in the middle of the chaos. 

"Oh, Dejun, I'm so sorry!" A few selected gasped and Jaemin couldn't figure out why, until Dejun turns to him. His outfit was stained with Felix's wine. It looked like he'd been stabbed. 

"I'm sorry, I turned to fast. I didn't mean to, Dejun, let me help you." Felix's tone sounded sincere to the average person, but Jaemin saw right through it. Dejun covered his mouth, hot tears spilling down his cheeks and ran out of the room, ending the party. Jeno left as soon as he came in, running down the hall after Dejun. Jaemin quietly puts his violin away and turns to leave. Donghyuck grabs his arm.

"Someone has to do something about him." Jaemin decides that Felix is too much for the selection and opts to get him out. 

"I'm telling you, Jeno" Jaemin says the next day as they're in the garden, killing time before the report, "It wasn't an accident."

"But he looked so mortified. And he was so apologetic," Jeno counters, "How could it have not been an accident?" 

"I know Felix. I see him everyday. That was his way of ruining Dejun's spotlight." 

"If he was trying to steal his spotlight, he failed. I spent nearly an hour with him. Rather pleasant time. He was crying most of the time, but still." Jaemin doesn't to hear about it. He knows that there is something small, but deep between them, and doesn't want to deal with anything that might change it. Not until he knew where his feelings were. 

"What about Yangyang?" Jeno looks confused.

"Who?" 

"He hit Felix, and you kicked him out. I know he had to have been provoked." Jeno looks like he wants to say something, but doesn't. Jaemin wishes he would. 

"Did you hear Felix say anything?" Jeno looks skeptical.

"Well, no," Jaemin says, sitting down on the bench, "But I knew Yangyang and I know Felix. Yangyang was not one to go straight violence. Felix had to have said something for him to act like that." 

"Jaemin," Jeno sighs, taking a seat next to him, "I'm aware that you spend more time with them than I do, but how well can you possibly know them? You like to hide in places where they aren't. You're probably more familiar with your servants personalities than any of the omegas." Jaemin knows that Jeno is probably right, but he won't back down.

"I was right about Donghyuck, wasn't I? He's nice, isn't he?" Jeno makes a face for a split second before his face is back.

"Yes, he is nice, I suppose." 

"Then why won't you believe me?" 

"Jaemin," Jeno sighs, "I'm not saying that you're lying. And I'm sure that it seemed that way to you, but Felix was sorry, and he's been nothing but heavenly to me." 

"I'll bet." Jaemin mutters under his breath. Jeno sighs again. 

"That'e enough. I don't want to talk about the others anymore." 

"But," Jaemin complains pulling on Jeno's arm slightly, "He ripped my sleeve." 

"I said I don't want to talk about him." Jeno says, fiercely. Jaemin huffs and throws his arms in the air, letting them flop against his thighs. He was so frustrated he could scream. Jeno stands.

"If you're going to act like this, I'm going to find someone who wants my company." Jeno walks away. 

"Hey!" Jaemin calls, wanting him to stay.

"No!" Jeno turns around, speaking more harshly than Jaemin had ever heard, "You forget who you are, Jaemin. It would do you well to remember that I am the crown Prince of this country. For all intents and purposes, I am the master of this country, and I would be stupid to let you treat me like this in my own house. You don't have to agree with my decisions, but you do have to abide by them." Jeno turns and leaves, not noticing or not caring about the tears in Jaemin's eyes. Jaemin, for the first time since he arrived at the Palace, doesn't look at Jeno during dinner, or the report, but caught Jeno looking at him and pulling his ear twice. Jaemin doesn't pull back, not looking forward to being alone with him again. He doesn't want to get scolded again. Jaemin walks up to his room, unable to think straight. Why didn't Jeno listen to him? Did Jeno think he was lying? Maybe Jeno was an average alpha, and for all his talk about finding a soulmate, he just wanted a bedmate. Felix would agree to be his bedmate, Jaemin thinks bitterly. And, Jaemin thinks, if that's the kind of person Jeno actually is, then why was Jaemin even bothering with the selection? He kissed Jeno, twice, and told him that he'd be patient. Jaemin feels stupid. He turns the corner by his room, and makes eye contact with Yukhei, standing outside his door. Typically, guards are supposed to stare straight ahead, not looking at anyone, but Yukhei was staring straight at him.

"Jaemin." He whispers. 

"Officer Wong." Jaemin walks past him, into his room and shivers when he hears Yukhei inhale right next to his scent gland. As much as he tried to push his feelings away, Jaemin wants Yukhei to be with him for this moment. Yukhei fixes him with another hard stare, shutting the door. Jaemin tosses and turns for hours, feeling bad for his servants, who are going to have to work extra hard to make sure he looks okay. Thoughts of Jeno's stupidity and Yukhei's closeness rage his thoughts as he tries to sleep, eventually giving up after a while. Jaemin squints as light comes flooding on from the hallway. Jaemin feels like he's dreaming as Yukhei slips into the room, shuts it behind him and strides across the room. 

"Yukhei, what are you doing here?" Jaemin whispers as Yukhei crosses the room, "You'll be in so much trouble if you get caught." He continues to walk, quiet.

"Yukhei?" He doesn't stop until he's right in front of Jaemin. He drops his staff, something all the guards had to carry, and leans down. 

"Do you love him?" It takes Jaemin a moment to realize who Yukhei's talking about, and doesn't know what to say. He doesn't like Jeno right now. 

"No." Yukhei rips Jaemin's blankets back. Jaemin should have protested, but doesn't. Yukhei's hand was behind Jaemin's head, pushing their mouths together in a hot kiss. Jaemin felt like every good thing in the world fell into place, kissing him back. Yukhei didn't smell like his homemade soap anymore, and he was stronger, but his touches were familiar. 

"They'll kill you for doing this." Jaemin says, breathy. Yukhei's kisses start to travel down his neck. 

"I'll die anyway if I don't." Jaemin tries to work up the will to stop him, but knows that any efforts will be fruitless. They were breaking so many rules. As far as Jaemin knew, Yukhei had another girlfriend, and he and Jeno had some sort of feelings, but Jaemin couldn't bring himself to care. He was so angry with Jeno and Yukhei felt so comforting, that Jaemin let him continue to run his hands up and down Jaemin's bare legs, only the tops of his thighs covered by tiny shorts and a large shirt. Jaemin thinks about how different it feels, they'd never had so much space. Jaemin can feel things welling up in his head even with the distraction, he was angry, with Jeno, with Felix, even with Yukhei. Somewhere in the middle of their kisses, Jaemin started crying. Yukhei kissed him through it, and started crying himself. 

"I hate you," Jaemin whispers, running his hand up Yukhei's arms before letting them drop back down to the bed, "You know?" 

"Yes," Yuhkei breathes, stealing Jaemin's lips again, "I know, Jaem, I know." When Yukhei called him that, Jaemin felt like he was a world away. As mad as he was, Yukhei felt like home.

"I have to go," Yukhei kissed him hard, "The guards doing rounds will be expecting me." 

"What?" 

"There are guards who do random rounds. I might have twenty minutes, and I might have five." 

"Hurry!" Jaemin jumps out of his bed, and grabs Yukhei's staff. They run across the room together and stop at the door for Jaemin to fix Yukhei's hair. Yukhei pulls him in by the waist, and kisses him on the mouth. 

"I can't believe you're here." Jaemin whispers, "How did you end up as a Palace guard?" Yukhei shrugs. 

"Turns out I'm a natural. They fly everyone to the North where it snows. All new guards are trained, tested and fed. There are shots too. I don't know what's in them, but I grew. I'm a solid fighter and smart. I tested the highest in our class." Yukhei boasts, puffing out his chest slightly.

"I'm not surprised by that." Jaemin smiles widely and kisses him again. Yukhei had always been to good to live the life of a Six. He opens the door and checks the empty hallway. 

"I have so much to tell you," Jaemin whispers, "We need to talk." Yukhei nods. 

"We will. It will take some time because I don't know when I'll be back. Not tonight, but soon." Yukhei kisses him hard, trying to imprint his lips on Jaemin's. 

"I missed you." Yukhei whispers, hot breath hitting Jaemin's mouth. He pulls away and heads back to his post, shutting the door. Jaemin walks back to his bed in a daze, crawling under the blankets. He couldn't believe what just happened, but a part of him, the upset part, believed that Jeno deserved this. If he wants to spare Felix nd humiliate him, Jaemin thinks, then he certainly won't be part of the selection for much longer. If Felix can find a way around the rules, nothing could stop Jaemin anymore. He falls asleep in moments, suddenly worn out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin and yukhei talk and there is a rebel attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so ive actaully written this chapter 7 times and i literally writing it from memory currently so this is the 8th rewrite bc i keep deleting it  
> pls give this chapter some love since it took me 4 days and 8 tries  
> caroline

The next morning, Jaemin wakes up feeling guilty. He mulls over his situation, feeling more terrified by the minute. He knows that they've just committed treason, and the only way to deal with treason is death. Jeno could have walked in at anytime and caught them. Just because Jaemin didn't return his ear tug doesn't mean that Jeno can't walk in whenever he wants. It is his house. But, a smaller part of him, one that longed for Yukhei and was still upset at Jeno couldn't care. He'd missed Yukhei's touch too much to not act upon it when they were alone. He wishes that they had more time to talk. He needs to know what Yukhei is thinking, and although last night gave him some hints, he needs to be sure. It was unbelievable that after all the time Jaemin had spent trying to not want him, Yukhei might still want him. Jaemin was supposed to go to the Omega's room, but he doesn't want to. He needs to think, and with all of the noise floating around in the Omega's room from the selected still in the competition, he wouldn't be able to. He tells his servants when they come in that he has a headache and will be staying in bed. They are very helpful, giving him food when he asks for it, and cleaning his room quietly. He feels bad for lying to them, but he has no choice. He can't face anyone, much less Jeno when his mind is completely wrapped around Yukhei. He closes his eyes, trying to sort out his feelings. He doesn't get very far before there's a knock at the door. He rolls over, catching Jisung silently asking if he should open it. Jaemin sits up, straightening his hair and nods. Jaemin prays Jeno's not at the door as Jisung heads to open it, and he's surprised to see Yukhei, leaning against his door frame. Jisung puffs his chest out in dominance when he hears Chenle's giggling. 

"Excuse me," Yukhei drawls, "I'm Officer Wong. I'm here to speak to Jaemin about new security measures."

"Of course." Jisung opens the door further and heads to his mate. Renjun smacks Chenle on the arm, face bright red. Chenle just laughs at him. Yukhei tips his head at the, when he hears the twinkling of Chenle's laughter, honey brown hair falling sideways. Renjun blushes harder. 

"Should we leave?" Jisung asks, the only one not affected by Yukhei. Jaemin considers. He thinks privacy would be nice, but he doesn't want to seem suspicious. 

"Only for a moment. I doubt Officer Wong will need me for long." Jisung shoves Renjun out the door, and pushes Chenle out of the room with a hand on the small of his back. He turns back, grabs the door handle and closes the door. 

"You're wrong," Yukhei sits on his bed, "I'm going to need you for a long time." 

"I still can't believe you're here." Jaemin shakes his head.

"I never thought I would count the draft as a blessing, but I would consider anything that let me apologize to you as a blessing." Jaemin was stunned into silence. 

"Please forgive me," Yukhei looks into his eyes, "I was so stupid, and I've regretted that night since the moment I left the tree house. I was too stubborn to say anything, and then your name got called. I didn't know what to do," His eyes are shining. Jaemin wonders if he's cried for him as much as Jaemin has, "I'm still so in love with you." Jaemin bites his lip, keeping his tears at bay. 

"What about that girl?" 

"What?" 

"I saw you two together in the square the day I left. Is it over?" Yukhei squints his face, then burst out laughing. 

"Is that what you think?" Yukhei chortles, "She fell and I caught her." Jaemin feels stupid.

"Fell?" 

"Yes. The square was so full of people that she fell into me. I made a joke about her being clumsy and as soon as I was free I tried to get to you." 

"What were you going to do when you got there?" 

"I didn't think that far," Yukhei shrugs, "I was considering begging you to stay. I was prepared to look like an idiot if it meant that you wouldn't get in that car. But then you looked so mad, and I get why," He looks around the room at the things that are considered Jaemin's, "I couldn't do it. Besides, you might be happy here." 

"Then," He continued, "I thought I could win you over when you got home. I was sure you'd want out and return home as soon as you could. Then, you didn't." He pauses, but doesn't ask about Jaemin's relationship with Jeno. Jaemin doesn't want to explain. 

"Then there was the draft," Yukhei presses on, "I figured that it would be unfair to write you. I could die at any moment. I didn't want to make you fall in love me again when." 

"Love you again?" Jaemin interrupts, "Xuxi, I never stopped." Yukhei puts one warm hand on Jaemin's cheek and kisses him slowly. Jamein feels all the memories from the last two years come flooding back. He's grateful they aren't gone. 

"I'm sorry," Yukhei whispers, pecking Jaemin's lips in between each word, "Jaem, I'm so sorry." He pulls away, sad smile on his face, but his eyes seem to ask the same question rattling in Jaemin's brain. What do they do now? The door bangs open, and Jaemin is horrified as his servants take in their closeness. 

"Thank god you're back," Yukhei subtly moves his hand to Jaemin's forehead, "I don't think you have a temperature." Chenle rushes over. 

"What's wrong?" 

"He started saying his head felt weird." Yukhei stands. 

"Is your headache back?" Jisung leans over his bed, "You look so pale." Jaemin has no doubt that he does. All the blood drained from his face as soon as the door opened, bur Yukhei, always cool under pressure fixed it in seconds. 

"I'll get the medicine." Renjun chimes, grabbing the medicine from the bathroom.

"Forgive me," Yukhei says, "I'll come back when you are feeling better." 

"Thank you Officer." Jaemin says, weak. In Yukhei's eyes, Jaemin sees the person he's kissed thousands of times in the tree house. Yukhei gives him a small nod and leaves the room. Jaemin lets his servants fret over him. His head doesn't hurt, but his heart does. The longing for Yukhei's arms was so familiar, it was like it never left. He wakes up in the middle of the night a hard shake on the shoulders from Jisung.

"What?" 

"You have to get up." Jisung hisses, urgently.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" 

"We're under attack. We have to get you to the basement." Jisung whispers. Jaemin's mind is still sleepy, so he can't be sure he heard the alpha right, but one look behind his shoulder at Renjun, crying in Chenle's arms had him believing.

"They're inside?" Renjun's fearful wail was the only confirmation needed. Jaemin springs to his feet, shoving them into slippers while Jisung throws on his robe. Chenle barrels into his mate's arms as soon as his hands are free, fists clenched in his shirt. Jisung coos at him, pressing soft kiss onto his head. Jaemin grabs Renjun's hand and leads them outside.

"There is a passage in the corner," Jisung pushes on the wall and it opens like a mysterious door, "It will take you all the way to the safe room. The royal family and the selected should already be there. Hurry." Jisung gestures for Renjun. 

"Let's go," Jisung gapes at him. Renjun is shaking so badly he can barley stand, "Let's go." 

"We have somewhere else to go." Jisung protests. Jaemin knows that if they get caught they will be injured, taken or killed. And with Renjun's shaking and Chenle clinging to Jisung, they would have to go slow. Maybe Jaemin is being cocky, but if Jeno had gone out of his way to do the things he has done thus far, then maybe Jaemin's servants would matter to him as much as they mattered to Jaemin. He grabs Jisung's free arm and yanks him into the hallway, following with Renjun a second later. 

"Move." Chenle protests the whole way. 

"They're not going to let us in. This is for the royal family. They'll just make us leave." Jaemin doesn't care. Whatever hiding spot they had, it was not as safe as the one for the royal family. They made it to the end of the tunnel, and Jaemin can see people running around behind a thick door. 

"Thank you for delivering him. You may go." 

"No," Jaemin saya with authority, "They're staying."

"They have their own place to go." The guard protests. 

"They don't go in, I don't go in. I'm sure the Prince will be happy to know that my absence is your doing. Let's go." jaemin turns and drags Renjun back up the tunnel. Jisung follows, stumbling over Chenle's feet. 

"Wait!" The guard shouts, "They can go, but if anyone has a problem, it's on you." 

"Not a problem." Jaemin walks in with his head held high, servants behind him. Some omegas were huddled together, some were praying, and one was holding Jeno's hand, lookig calmer by the second. Next to Jeno was his parents, surrounded by guards and giving his party a mixed reaction. Jaemin looks at their position in front of the doors and guesses it is like a captain going down with his ship. They would do anything to keep it afloat, but the minute it started sinking, they were the first to die. 

"Prefect," Ten says, stopping Jaemin from getting to a spot on the wall, "Help. You will go to the water stores in the back and serve water." 

"No," Jaemin turns to Jisung, "Serve water to the royal family and then come join me," He turns to Ten, "Since the other selected neglected to bring their servants, they can get their own water." He knows they were close enough that the royal family heard him, but he can't bring himself to care. Renjun is easily the most scared person in the room and Jaemin can't have him serving people when he is not calm. Maybe it was Jaemin's motherly nature, but he had to keep them safe. He finds a section of wall and slides down, pulling Renjun and Chenle on each side of his chest. He notes that the guards are still in uniform, golden armor glinting, and Jeno is still in a suit. Jaemin assumes that he was working when the threat had been called. Most of the omegas were in their sleeping clothes, perfect for sleeping in the warmth of upstairs, but did nothing to mask the cold of the basement. Jaemin drags his bare legs closer to him, cold. 

"Are you okay?" Jaemin looks up a few hours later at Yukhei, still in his uniform, tone official. He didn't seem bothered by the current situation. 

"Yes." Jaemin lifts his arm, making it easier for Jisung to pull Chenle onto his lap and slide under Jaemin's arm. Chenl stirs a bit, but burrows down in Jisung's scent gland, and is still asleep. Renjun, for his part is calm, no longer crying and is staring up at Yukhei wide eyed.

"It was good of you to bring them. Not everyone is so kind as to consider the people beneath them." 

"Castes never meant must to me." Jaemin says. Yukhei gives him a tiny hint of a smile. Renjun opens his mouth, like he wants to ask a question, but a guard screams at them to be quiet. Yukhei walks away and Jaemin is grateful. He feels like anyone could have seen something. 

"He was the same guard from earlier, right?" Renjun whispers. Jaemin nods. 

"I've seen him guarding your door a lot lately. He's really nice." Jaemin smiles, no doubt Yukhei speaks to them nicely. They are all Sixes. 

"He's very handsome." Renjun whispers, then falls asleep. The silence, Jaemin decides is worse than anything else. His imagination has taken control and he can't stop the horrific images from popping into his head. The only commotion is caused by Jeno, walking around to make sure they are all okay. Jisung is the only one still awake, head resting heavily on Jaemin's shoulder, eyes drooping shut. When he nears their little corner, he smiles at the amount of people leaning on Jaemin. Jaemin notices no leftover anger from their fight, only genuine happiness that Jaemin is alright. He squats so they can speak quietly.

"Are you okay?" Jaemin nods. He leans over Jaemin, going to say something to Jisung, who shoots his head up, no longer tired. Jaemin inhales cinnamon, musk and orange. Jeno's smell isn't something that you could bottle, like Yukhei's smell, but Jaemin feels himself relaxing fully against the wall, all traces of tension suddenly gone. Yukhei's smell was never able to do that.

"And you?" Jeno asks Jisung. He nods. 

"Are you surprised to find yourself down here?" Jisung nods again.

"No, Your Highness, not with him." Jeno turns, looking Jaemin straight in the eyes. Jaemin feels uncomfortable with the amount of people, Yukhei included watching them. He turns back to Jisung.

"I know what you mean." He stands, ready to move on. Jaemin grabs his wrist. He has to know which group.

"North or South?"

"Do you remember the photoshoot?" Jaemin has to lip read a little, but nods, shocked. The rebels were making their way northeast, burning crops an killing people as they passed. Jeno had said to intercept them. These particular rebels had been coming for them for a long time. They were Southerners. 

"Tell no one." Jeno moves on. Jaemin spends the next few hours in his thoughts as all of his servants were asleep, preparing how they were going to escape. Jaemin has no idea what time it was, but the people who were sleeping are now awake and those that were awake the whole time are slowly wilting. The door opened and guards left to investigate. Jaemin notices that Jeno's personal guard, Mark was the first out. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Mark starts when they get back, "The rebels have been repressed. We ask that everyone return to their rooms via the back stairs. There's quite a mess and lots of injured guards. It's better that you avoid all main halls and rooms until they have been cleaned," He seems to be looking right at Jeno, "If you are a selected, please remain n your rooms until further notice. I have spoken to the cooks and they will send dinner to you. I need all medical personal to follow me and check into the hospital wing." He gives Chenle, who just woke up and is rubbing his eyes like a cat a hug and then steps back through the door, medical personal following. Everyone heads up the back stairs, like nothing happened. Jaemin's room is a mess when they arrive. His mattress is thrown on the ground, and the pictures of his family are laying torn. Chenle gasps when he sees Jaemin's clothes, ripped and hanging out of his closet, works of art that came from Chenle's head. They remake Jaemin's room, which takes some time, since they are all so tired and Jisung finds him tape for his pictures. As soon as Jaemin receives his tape, he sends his servants to bed. As soon as he's alone, he lets himself cry. The fear of the events that just happened had mostly passed, but it still had a grip on him. He pulls out the jeans that Jeno got him, and a shirt from home an settles in to fix his pictures. He manages to get one complete before a knock at the door interrupts him. He prays it's Jeno and throws the door open. 

"Hello, dear," Ten says, surveying him up and down, "Please don't tell me you're leaving. Honestly it was nothing." The situation is erased with a wave of his hand. 

"I'm not leaving," Jaemin says, "Are others?" 

"Yes," Ten sighs, "Three so far. Jeno, that dear boy told me to let anyone that wants to go leave to go home. If I were in your position, I'd think twice over leaving over this nonsense." 

"Did they take anything?" 

"Not as far as I can tell." 

"Very good," Ten hands him a portable phone, "This is the safest line in the Palace. You need to call your family and let them know that you're fine." He dials his house's phone and waits to be able to hear his family. 

"Hello?" 

"Mom?" 

"Jaemin! Is that you? A guard called and said we might not be able to get a hold of you and we knew the rebels had come. We were so scared." She starts crying.

"Please don't cry. I'm safe." He looks at Ten who looks bored. 

"Hold on." There was rustling for a second before Jaemin hears his sister.

"Jaemin?" Her voice is thick.

"Nayeon! I miss you so much." 

"I thought you were dead," She accuses, "I love you, promise me you won't die." She wails over the phone. 

"I promise." 

"Will you come home? I don't want you there anymore." She pleads. 

"No, I can't. I'm sorry, Nayeon." 

"Why?" She moans.

"Because." 

"Because why?" 

"Just because." She's quiet for a moment. 

"Are you in love with the Prince?" Jaemin thinks that Nayeon will be fine. She's back to her boy crazy self. 

"Um," Jaemin says, "I don't about that." 

"Jaemin! You're in love with Jeno! Oh my god!" Jaemin can hear his father yelling and his mother screeching and he smiles. 

"Nayeon, I never said." 

"I knew it!" She interrupts, laughing. All her fears of losing Jaemin are gone. 

"Nayeon, I have to go. Others need the phone. I wanted to let you know that I'll write soon and I'm okay." 

"Okay! Tell me about him, and send more treats. I love you." She shrieks, overjoyed. 

"I love you too, bye." Jaemin hangs up the phone before she can continue talking, but the moment her voice was gone, Jaemin missed her even more. Ten was swift. He had the phone out of Jaemin's hand and was heading to the door in seconds. 

"That's a good boy." He vanishes down the hallway. Jaemin certainly doesn't feel good. But he knows that once he sets things right with Jeno and Yukhei he will.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin narrows them down to the elite and jaemin meets with yukhei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so this is the last chapter before the start of the second book in the actual series, but i will continue updating this book until all three books in the actual series are done, so this book will have a shit ton of chapters!  
> also pls lmk if you have any questions or just want to talk to me im free all the time and will answer your questions as best as i can  
> read the chapter tell me that you still think jenos a dick  
> caroline

The three Omega's that asked to go home were gone within a few hours. Jaemin can't tell if the speed was Ten's efficiency, or the nerves of those leaving. They were now down to nineteen omegas, and Jaemin has a sudden feeling that they are actually moving along in the selection process. He thinks the process is happening more quickly than he thought. The monday after the attack, they all continued their normal schedule. Breakfast was as amazing as usual, and Jaemin wonders if there would ever be a time when he wouldn't appreciate the meals. 

"Denjun, isn't this amazing?" He asks at breakfast, biting into a star shaped fruit that he didn't know the name of, juice dribbling down his chin. He wipes it away with a napkin. Dejun had a full mouth, but still nodded, knowing how good the fruit was. Jaemin feels a strange sense of family this morning. Now that they had survived a major rebel attack, their little bonds had sealed into something unbreakable. An omega, next to Dejun passed him honey, and the omega next to him was asking where his songbird necklace came from. The atmosphere reminds him of his family dinners, before they lost Haeya to her husband, and Minsu was still decent, full, bright and chatty. Jaemin knows, suddenly that he will contact them later on, just like Jeno said his mother did. He would want to know who was married, and send them a Christmas card. And if Jeno had an alpha child, Jaemin would call to ask about their favorite omegas in the new selection. He thinks that the'd all remember their selection and what they went through and laugh about it later, as if it was an adventure and not a competition. Jaemin notices that in the midst of the happy atmosphere, there was only one person that seemed distressed. Jeno. He was barley touching his food, instead looking up and down the rows of the nineteen omegas still in the competition with a look that was clearly concentration on his face. Every once in a while, he would stop midthought and seemed to debate with himself before he moved on again. When he finally came Jeno caught him looking and offered a weak smile. Jaemin realizes that they'd never talked since their argument, minus the brief chat during the attack. Jaemin reaches up and tugs his ear, his expression says that it is a request, not a demand. Jeno's face remained strained, but he tugs on his ear. Jaemin finds his eyes wandering around the room, before stopping at the massive doors. A pair of eyes were already staring at him. He noticed Yukhei enter the room, but tried not to acknowledge him. He supposed it was hard to ignore someone when you've loved them for a long time. Jeno stands up, chair screeching against the otherwise quiet space of the room. They all turned to him, and he looked like he wanted to sit down again unnoticed, but when he realizes it wasn't an option, so he starts talking. 

"Omega's," He says with a slight bow of his head. Jaemin notices how pained he looked, "I'm afraid that after yesterday's attack, I've been forced to reconsider the operation of the selection. As you know, three omega's asked to leave yesterday, and I obliged. I don't want anyone here against their will. Futhermore," Jaemin rolls his eyes at the formal language, "I don't feel comfortable keeping anyone in the Palace, facing this constant threat of danger, when I feel confident that we don't have any future together." The atmosphere in the room turned from confusion to a clear unhappy understanding. 

"He's not?" The omega next to Jaemin asks. 

"Yes, he is." Jaemin replies, attention returning to Jeno. 

"Though it pains me to do this, I have discussed the matter with my family and a few close advisers, and have decided to send all but six of you home." Jeno says, very formal. 

"Six?" Dejun gasps. 

"That's not fair." The omega next to Jaemin sniffles, already beginning to cry. Jaemin feels bad for Jeno. Jaemin looks around the room as the complaints rose and fell. Felix was bracing himself, as if he could fight for his spot, and Donghyuck, who had already admitted that he didn't feel anything for Jeno, looked incredibly tense. Jaemin wonders why he wanted to stay so bad. 

"I don't wish to draw this out any longer, so only the following omega's will be staying, Donghyuck and Dejun." Donghyuck lets out a breath, and puts his hand over his heart. Dejun fidgets happily in his chair, expecting the rest of those sitting around him to be happy for him as well. Jaemin as happy until he realizes that two of the six spots were already gone. With a disagreement looming in his and Jeno's relationship, Jaemin can't imagine that Jeno will keep him here. Did he really not see a future with Jaemin at all? Did Jaemin want to go home? What would be do if he had to go? The whole time, the power to leave had been in Jaemin's hands, and he was abruptly aware of how important it was for him to stay. 

"Chaeyoung and Felix." Jeno continues. Jaemin made a face, looking in Felix's direction. He can't believe that Jeno is keeping Felix at all. He wonders if it is a sign that he's leaving. They'd had a fight about his very presence in the Palace. 

"Sana." Jeno says. The room inhaled awaiting the last name. 

"And, Jaemin." Jeno looks over at him, and immediately, Jaemin feels every muscle in his body relax. The omega next to him bursts into tears, like most of the omega's that weren't picked. Jeno lets out a long sigh. 

"To everyone else, I am incredibly sorry, but I hope you trust me when I say that I meant this to be a good thing for you. I didn't to raise anyone's hopes and risk your life in the process. If anyone leaving wants to speak to me, I will be in the library down the hall, and you can visit me after you finish eating." He leaves the room as quickly as he can, without running. His guard follows. Jaemin watches him until he passes in front of Yukhei, where Jaemin's attention is distracted. Yukhei looks confused, and Jaemin knows why. He'd told Yukhei that he didn't love Jeno, so he assumed that Jaemin meant nothing to Jeno as well. Why would Jaemin be so tense about leaving. And why would Jeno want to keep him around? Before a second passed, two omegas were up and running after Jeno's retreating figure. The rest of them were obviously heartbroken, and it was left to those left to comfort them. It was unbearably awkward. People left in minutes, no longer hungry. Jaemin didn't linger himself. The atmosphere was to weird for him. 

"Tonight." Yukhei whispers, as Jaemin passes him. Jaemin gives a tiny nod and leaves the room. The rest of the morning, was odd. Jaemin never had friends that he would miss. All the selected rooms on the second floor were opened and the eliminated omega's were running in and out of them, collecting addresses. They cried and laughed together, and by the afternoon, the Palace had turned into a more series atmosphere than it had ever been. No one was left in Jaemin's little corner of hallway, so he shuts the door and sits down at his table, reading a book while his servants cleaned his room. He wonders if the Palace always felt as lonely as he felt right now. He missed his family. A knock came at his door, and jaemin jumps, catching sight of Chenle, wondering if he was prepared for a visitor. He nods and Chenle goes to open the door. Jeno appears slowly as the door opens. Jaemin jumps to his feet as soon as Jeno is fully exposed. 

"Guys," He says to Jaemin's servants, giving them a small head nod, "We meet again." They all bowed. He turned his eyes to Jaemin, after acknowledging their bow. Jaemin hadn't realized how excited he had been to see him, and stands by his table in a daze. 

"Forgive me," Jeno says, stepping into the room, "I need to speak to Jaemin. Would you give us a moment?" 

"Can we bring you anything?" Chenle asks, grabbing his sewing machine. Jeno declines and they all exit the room, bowing and slamming the door shut. Jeno chuckles and puts his hands in his dress pant pockets. 

"I thought you might not want to keep me." Jamein admits, after a few minutes silence. 

"Why?" He asks, tone confused. 

"Because we fought, and everything between us is weird. Because." Jaemin cuts himself off. He was going to say that even though Jeno is dating five other people, he still feels like he's cheating on him. Jeno closes the distance between them as he walks closer. He chooses his words carefully. When he finally reaches Jaemin, he holds his hands as he explains everything. 

"First, let me say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you," He sounds completely sincere, "It's just that some of the committees and my father are pressuring me in this, and I want to be able to make this decision myself. It's frustrating to run into another situation where my opinion wasn't being taken seriously." 

"Another situation?" Jaemin asks. 

"You've seen my choices. Donghyuck is a favorite with the people, and that can't be overlooked. Felix is a very powerful young man, and comes from a excellent family to align ourselves with. Sana and Dejun are both charming, both were agreeable and favorites within my family. Sana happens to have connections in Jiswa. Since we're trying to end the war, it is something to be taken into consideration. I've been debated down and cornered from all sides on this decision." There was no explanation for Jaemin, and he almost doesn't ask for it. He knows that they were friends first, and he had no political use at all. Jaemin needed to hear the words so that he could make the decision himself. He can't look Jeno in the eye, eyes flitting all around, but not on Jeno's face. 

"And why am I here?" Jaemin's voice is barley above a whisper. He knows that it's going to hurt. Jaemin wishes that he was only here because Jeno was to good to break his promise of keeping him here until he was ready. 

"Jaemin, I thought I made myself clear," Jeno says, using his hand to push Jaemin's chin up. He lets out a patient sigh as Jaemin is forced to look into his eyes. 

"If this were more simple, I would have eliminated everyone else by now. I know how I feel about you. Maybe it's impulsive to believe I can be so sure, but I'm certain I would be happy with you." Jaemin blushes, feeling tears rise. He blinks them away. The expression on Jeno's face was so adoring, that Jaemin didn't want to miss a second of it. 

"There are moment when I feel like you and I have broken down every wall, and others where I think you only want to stay for your convenience. If I knew that I, and I alone was your motivation for staying," He paused, shaking his head, as if the end of his sentence was something his can't let himself want, "Would I be wrong in saying that you're still unsure of me?" Jaemin doesn't want to hurt him, but he needs to be honest.

"No." 

"Then I have to hedge my bets. You may decide to leave, and I will let you go if you do. In the meantime, I need to find a mate. I am trying to make the best decision within the boundaries I have been given, but, please, don't doubt for a second that I care for you," He pauses, letting it seep in, "Deeply." Jaemin can't hold back his tears, thinking of Yukhei and what they did. He feels incredibly ashamed. 

"Jeno," He sniffs, "Can you, can you ever forgive?" Jaemin doesn't finish. Jeno comes even closer, swiping Jaemin's never ending tears off with his fingers. 

"Forgive what? Our stupid little fight? It's already forgotten. Your feelings being slower than mine? I'm prepared to wait," Jeno shrugs, "I don't there's anything you could do that I wouldn't forgive you for. Need I remind you of the knee to my groin?" Jaemin can't help but laugh, bubbling out of his chest amid his tears. Jeno smiles at him, then becomes dreadfully serious.

"What's wrong?" 

"They were so fast this time," Jeno shakes his head, voice full of aggravated wonder at the talents of the rebels. Jaemin wonders how close to disaster he had come by trying to save his servants.

"I'm getting more and more worried. North or South, they're getting exceptionally determined. It seems that they won't stop until they get what they want, and we have no idea what it is," He looked confused and a little sad, "I feel like it's only a matter of time until they destroy someone important to me." He looked directly into Jaemin's eyes. 

"You know, you still have a choice in this," He pauses, "If you're afraid to stay, you should say so," He pauses again, thinking, "Or if you don't believe you can love me at all, it would be kinder if you told me now. I'll let you go on your way, and we can part as friends." Jaemin wraps his arms around Jeno's waist, resting his head on Jeno's chest. He can hear his heartbeat speed up from under Jeno's suit jacket. He wraps Jaemin in his embrace after hesitating for a moment. 

"Jeno, I'm not exactly sure what we are, but we're definitely more than friends." Jaemin feels safe, standing in Jeno's arms and listening to his heartbeat. jeno's hand went to cup Jaemin's cheek. Jaemin looks up from Jeno's chest, looking into his eyes, and he feels the unnamed feeling growing between them. Jeno asks for something with his eyes that they had decided to wait on. Jaemin was glad that he didn't want to wait anymore, and gives him a shy nod. Jeno smiles, bridging the almost nonexistent gap between them, kissing Jaemin with unimaginable tenderness. Jaemin felt a smile appearing under Jeno's lips and it lingers for a long time after. Jaemin feels a nudge on his arm hours later. It was still dark, so it was either early morning or late night, he can't tell. He thinks, for a moment that there was another rebel attack, but the way he was called made him think otherwise.

"Jaem?" Jaemin's back was to Yukhei, and he takes a moment to steady himself before he faces Yukhei. Jaemin knows that there are things that need to be set right between them. He rolls over and catches Yukhei bright eyes, shinning in the darkness of the room, and knows that this will be hard. Then, he notices that the door to his room is open.

"Yukhei, are you crazy," Jaemin hisses, "Close the door." Yukhei shakes his head.

"No, I've thought this out. With the door open, I can tell anyone passing by that I heard a noise and was checking on you, which is my job. No one would suspect a thing." Jaemin nods in understanding. It is a brilliant plan. 

"Okay." Jaemin turns on his small lamp, to make it obvious that they weren't hiding. He notices that the clock says it was past three in the morning and he sighs, not wanting to be tired. Yukhei, obviously was pleased with himself. His smile was wide, like the one Jaemin would see in the treehouse. 

"You kept it." 

"What?" Yukhei points to the jar. 

"Yeah," Jaemin whispers, "I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it." Yukhei's expression got more and more hopeful. He looked at the door, checking to make sure that no one was there before he leans down to kiss Jaemin. 

"No," Jaemin whispers, pulling away, "You can't do that." The look on his face was a mix between confusion and sadness, and Jaemin fears that what he's going to say is going to make it worse. 

"Did I do something wrong?" 

"No," Jaemin says, "You've been wonderful. I'm so happy to see you again, and to know that you still love me. It's changed everything." Jaemin thinks about how ashamed he felt earlier and decides to press on.

"Good," Yukhei says, "Because I do love you, and I'm planning to never give you a reason to doubt it." Jaemin squirms.

"Yukhei, whatever we are right now, we can't be that." 

"What do you mean?" He shifts his weight. 

"I'm part of the selection. I'm here for Jeno, and I can't date you or whatever this is while it's still going on." Jaemin starts fidgeting with his blanket, as he flips the covers back and swings his legs over the side of the bed.

"Were you lying to me?" Yukhei asks, after thinking for a moment, "When you said you never stopped loving me?"

"No," Jaemin assures, "You've been in my heart the whole time. You're the reason things have been going as slow as they are. Jeno likes me, but I can't bring myself to care about him because of you." 

"Great," Yukhei says sarcastically, "Glad to know you'd be fine being with him if I wasn't around." Underneath the anger, Jaemin can tell that he was heartbroken, but it wasn't Jaemin's fault that it turned out like this. 

"Yukhei," Jaemin says, gaining his attention, "When you left me in the tree house, you crushed me." 

"Jaem, I said, I." 

"Let me finish," He huffs, but stays silent, "You took away my dreams. The only reason I'm here is because you insisted I sign up." Yukhei shakes his head, irritated. 

"I've been trying to put myself back together, and Jeno really cares about me. You know how much you mean to me. But, I'm part of this now, and I'd be stupid to not let myself see what happens."

"So, you're choosing him over me?" Yukhei asks, miserably. 

"No, I'm not choosing you or him. I'm choosing me." Jaemin finally told the truth at the core of everything. He didn't know what he wanted, yet and he can't let himself be swayed by what was easy or by what someone thought was right. Jaemin had to give himself time to decide what was best for him. Yukhei mulls for a moment, clearly not happy. Then he smiles. 

"You know I'm not giving up, right?" Yukhei's tone was an obvious challenge and Jaemin smiles in spite of himself. Yukhei wasn't one to admit defeat. 

"This isn't a good place to try and fight for me. Your determination is dangerous here." 

"I'm not afraid of that suit." Yukhei scoffs, rolling his eyes. Jaemin rolls his eyes amused. He'd always been the one to worry about someone stealing Yukhei away. He felt guilty about how refreshing it was to see Yukhei worried about someone taking him away. 

"Okay," Yukhei still looks confused, "You said you didn't love him. But you must like him a little more to be willing to stay right?" Jaemin sighs, ducking his head. He's suddenly embarrassed. 

"I do," He gives a tiny nod, "He's more than I ever imagined. " Yukhei considers. 

"I guess I'll have to fight harder than I thought," He heads into the hallway, "Good night, Jaemin." He winks.

"Good night, Officer Wong." The door shuts, and the sense of peace that washes over Jaemin is overwhelming. Since the selection had began, he'd been worrying that it would ruin his life. But, in the moment, sitting on the edge of his bed in the darkness of the Palace, he can't think of a time that felt more right. He crawls back into bed, flipping the covers over and falling asleep. Too soon, his servants come in and begin waking him up, pulling the thick curtains off of the balcony doors. Jaemin feels like this is his first day at the Palace as the warm light from the balcony shines on his bed. The selection was no longer just happening to him, it was something he was actively apart of. He was an Elite. He pulls back the covers of his fancy bed and leaps into the morning.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin and jeno have a date and he talks to yukhei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you all continue to give this love, it's gonna get really long here in a min   
> caroline

The air around the Palace was a little cool, and Jaemin lays still as he listens to the rhythm of Jeno's breathing. It was getting increasingly harder to catch him in a truly calm moment, so Jaemin was soaking in the time, grateful that he seemed to be at his calmest only when they were alone together. Jaemin is glad that he can help Jeno in that way. Ever since he'd narrowed down the selection from thirty five to six, Jeno had been even more anxious than he'd been when all thirty five of them had arrived at the Palace. Jaemin assumes that Jeno thought he'd have more time to make his choice. And even though it made Jaemin feel guilty, he knows that he's the reason Jeno wishes he has more time. Prince Jeno, heir to the Sininga throne, likes him. He'd told Jaemin a week ago, that if he could tell him that he cared for him, like Jeno did for him, without anything holding him back, then the whole competition would be over. Jaemin plays with the idea, wondering what it would be like to be Jeno's and Jeno's alone. But, he thinks somewhat bitterly, Jeno wasn't his to begin with. There were five other people here, people that he took on dates, and whispered sweet nothings to, and Jaemin doesn't know what to make of it. And there was the fact that if Jaemin accepts Jeno, he'd also be accepting the crown, a thought he tended to ignore. He wasn't sure what it meant for him. And, of course, there was Yukhei. He wasn't Jaemin's boyfriend anymore, they'd broken up before the start of the selection, but when he'd arrived at the Palace as a guard, all the feelings that Jaemin had been swallowing down, bubbled to the surface. Yukhei was his first love, and when he looked at him, Jaemin was his. Jeno doesn't know that Yukhei is in the Palace, but he does know that there is someone at home that Jaemin is trying to get over, and he was graciously allowing Jaemin the space and time to move on, all while trying to find someone that he could be happy with, in the situation that Jaemin couldn't love him. Jeno moves his head, inhaling just above Jaemin's hairline while Jaemin thinks. What would it be like to simply love Jeno? 

"Do you know when the last time I really looked at the stars was?" Jeno asks. Jaemin scoots closer to him, trying to stay warm in the coolness of the night.

"No idea." Jeno smiles at him. 

"A tutor had me studying astronomy a couple years ago. If you look closely, you can see that the stars are all different colors." Jaemin snorts in spite of himself.

"The last time you looked at the stars was to study them? What about for fun?" Jeno sighs, laughing to himself. 

"Fun," He chuckles, "I'll have to pencil that it sometime between budget consultations and committee meetings. Oh, and war strategizing, which by the way, I'm terrible at." 

"What else are you terrible at?" Jaemin asks, running one hand across Jeno's chest, covered by a stark white dress shirt. Jeno, encouraged by the action, draws shapes on Jaemin's shoulder, with the hand he has wrapped around Jaemin's waist. 

"Why would you want to know that?" He asks, mock irritation clouding his voice. 

"Because I still know so little about you. And you seem perfect all the time. It's nice to have proof that you aren't." Jeno screws up his face, propping himself up on his elbow. He looks straight into Jaemin's face. 

"You know I'm not." 

"Pretty close." They continue touching each other. Jeno shakes his head, smile tugging on the corners of his lips. 

"Okay, I can't plan wars," He smiles sheepishly, "And I'm guessing I'm a terrible cook. I've never tried, so." 

"Never?" Jaemin interrupts. Jeno shakes his head.

"You might have noticed all the people that keep you neck deep in pastries? They happen to keep me fed as well." Jaemin giggles. At home, he'd helped cook every meal.

"More," He demands, "What else are you bad at?" Jeno holds Jaemin close to his chest, wam brown eyes flickering with a secret.

"I've discovered something recently."

"Yes?" 

"It turns out that I'm terrible at staying away from you. It's a serious problem." Jaemin giggles. 

"Have you really tried?" Jeno pretends to think.

"No, and don't expect me to start." They laugh quietly and lay there, still holding each other. Jaemin feels warm, very warm, and it's in moments like this when it is easy to picture this being the rest of his life. The rustling of leaves announced that someone was coming. Even though their date was completely acceptable, Jaemin feels embarrassed at being caught in that position and sits up. Jeno follows suit as a guard made his way over. 

"Your Highness," He says, bowing, "It is unwise to stay out this late. The rebels could." 

"Understood," Jeno interrupts him, "We'll be right in." The guard walks away and Jeno sighs, turning back to Jaemin. 

"Here's another one. I'm losing patience with the rebels. I'm tired of dealing with them." He stands, offering Jaemin his hand. Jaemin takes it, hauling himself up and watching the sad frustration in his eyes. They'd already been attacked by the rebels twice since the selection began, once by the north and once by the south, and even with Jaemin's brief experience, he can understand Jeno's exhaustion. Jeno picks up the blanket and shakes it out, clearly not happy their date got cut short. 

"Hey," Jaemin says, urging Jeno to face him, "I had fun." Jeno nods, folding the blanket.

"No, really," Jaemin walks over to him. Jeno moves the blanket to one arm so he can wrap an arm around Jaemin's waist, "We should do it again sometime. You can tell me which stars are different colors, because I seriously can't tell." Jeno just gives him a sad smile.

"I wish things were easier, normal." Jaemin shifts so he can wrap his arms around Jeno, and as he does, Jeno drops the blanket, wrapping Jaemin in his warm embrace. 

"I hate to break it to you, Your Highness," Jaemin looks up at him, "But even with the guards, you're far from normal." He lightens a bit, but is still serious. 

"You'd like me more if I was." 

"I know you find it hard to believe, but I really like you the way you are. I just need." 

"Time," Jeno interrupts, "I know. And I'm prepared to give you it. I only wish I knew you'd want to be with me when that time is over." Jaemin looks away. That wasn't something he could promise. He's weighed Jeno and Yukhei in his head over and over again, and neither of them had a true edge. Except when Jaemin was alone with either one. He as temped to promise Jeno, but knows that he can't.

"Jeno," Jaemin whispers, noticing how dejected he looked at Jaemin's lack of an answer, "I can't tell you that. But, what I can tell you, is that I want to be here. I want to know if there is a possibility for, for." Jaemin stops, not knowing how to put it. 

"Us?" Jeno guesses. Jaemin smiles, struck again at how easy it was for Jeno to understand him. 

"Yes, I want to know if there is a possibility for us to be an us." Jeno smiles at him, tucking hair behind his ear. 

"I think the chances are very high." 

"I think so, too. Just time, okay?" Jeno nods, happier than he was. This is how Jaemin wanted their night to end, with hope. Maybe one more thing, Jaemin's brain supplies, helpfully. He bites his lip, leaning against Jeno's chest, asking with his eyes. Jeno doesn't hesitate, leaning down to kiss him, The kiss leaves Jaemin feeling adored and aching for more. He could have stood there for hours, just to see if he could get enough of that feeling, but Jeno backs away. 

"We better get inside before the guards come for us with spears." Jeno says. As Jeno leaves Jaemin on the stairs, the tiredness hits him like a truck. He was dragging himself up the stairs to his room, when he was suddenly awake. 

"Oh," Yukhei says, "I think this makes me the worse guard ever. I thought you were in your room this entire time." Jaemin giggled. The Elite were supposed to have a maid in the room while they slept, but Jaemin didn't like it, so he stationed a guard by his door in case of an emergency. The thing was, most of the time that guard was Yukhei. It was a strange mix of exhilaration and terror knowing that ever night he was just outside the door. The lightness of the moment faded as Yukhei grasped what it meant that Jaemin wasn't safely tucked into his bed. 

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yukhei," Jaemin whispers, looking around for people, "Don't be upset. I'm part of the selection, and this is how it is." 

"How am I supposed to stand a chance, Jaem? When you only ever talk to one of us?" Jaemin thinks that he makes a good point, but what can he do.

"Please don't be mad at me. I'm trying to figure this out."

"No, Jaem," The gentleness returned to his voice, "I'm not mad at you. I miss you." He didn't need to say the words outloud for Jaemin to know. He melts as Yukhei mouths an I love you. 

"I know," Jaemin places a hand on his chest, letting himself forget what they were risking at the moment, "But that doesn't change where we are or that I'm an Elite. I need time, Yukhei." He reached up and holds Jaemin's hand. 

"I can give you that. Just, try to find time for me, too." Jaemin doesn't want to bring up how complicated that would be, and instead gives him a tiny nod. He pulls his hand away and steps into his room, shutting the door behind him. He was asking for time a lot these days. He hopes that the pieces would fall into place if he had enough of it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the selected talk to the queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! im so excited for this book to continue like i want to write all right now. i will be updating this book until we get to a certain point and then i will be updating the mark one so pls give it some love  
> IMPORTANT: theres going to be a diary that jaemin reads alot for alot of the chapters in this book, so all the entries will be written in caps  
> caroline

"No, no," Queen Joohyun laughs, "I only had three bridesmaids, even though Junmyeon's mother wanted me to have more. I just wanted my sisters and my best friend, who I coincidentally, I met during my selection." Jaemin peeks over at Donghyuck, happy to see that he was looking back at him. Before he came to the Palace, he assumed that it was going to be a highstakes competition, and no one would be friendly. Donghyuck had embraced him from the moment they met, and they'd been there for each other from then on. With a single almost exception, they'd never fought. A few weeks ago, Donghyuck had mentioned that he didn't think he wanted to be with Jeno, and when Jaemin had pushed to explain, he'd clammed up. He wasn't mad, Jaemin knew, but the few days that they had not spoken before letting it go were lonely. 

"I want seven bridesmaids," Dejun says, "I mean if Jeno picks me, I want a big wedding." 

"I won't have bridesmaids," Felix counters, "They're distracting. It'll be on TV and I want all eyes on me." Jaemin was mad. It was rare that they got to talk to the Queen, and Felix was being a brat and ruining it. 

"I want to incorporate my culture into my wedding," Sana says, "Girls back in Jiswa use lots of yellow, and the groom has to bring gifts to the bride's friends to reward them for letting them get married." 

"Remind me to be in your wedding party." Dejun pipes up. 

"Me too!" Donghuck says, cheerful.

"What about you, Jaemin?" The Queen asks, "You've been awfully quiet." Jaemin is completely under prepared. The only wedding he's ever imagined would take place at the Edina Service Center after piles of paperwork. 

"I've always thought about having my dad give me up," Jaemin says, "That's the only part I've ever really wanted." 

"But everyone does that," Felix complains, "It's not even original." Jaemin wants to be upset that he got called out, but merely shrugs. 

"I want to know that my dad completely approves of my choice on the day it really matters." 

"That's nice." Chaeyoung says, staring out the window. 

"I certainly hope he approves," The Queen says, before she adds, "Of whoever you choose." She seems to have caught herself in the middle of implying that Jaemin's choice would be her son. Jaemin wonders if she really believes that. If Jeno had told her about them. The wedding talk soon dies down and the Queen leaves to do work in her room. Jaemin and Donghyuck shift to a table in the back corner while Felix plants himself in front of the large TV, hanging off one wall. 

"That was fun," Donghyuck says, "I'm not sure I've ever heard the Queen talk so much." 

"She's getting excited, I think." Jaemin grins, recalling what Jeno's aunt told him about how many times the King and Queen tried to have another baby. Seungwan had predicted that her sister would warm up once there was less of them, and it was true. 

"You have to tell me," Donghyuck says, leaning over the table, "Do you honestly have no other plans for your wedding or did you just not want to share?" 

"I don't," Jaemin confesses, "I have a hard time picturing a big wedding. I'm a Five." Donghyuck shakes his head. 

"You're a Three." 

"Right." Jaemin says, remembering his new number. He was born into a family of Fives, artists ans musicians who were generally paid poor, and though he hated the caste system, he liked what he did. It was strange to think of himself as a Three, he'd now have to consider a different profession. 

"Stop stressing so much," Donghyuck reads his face, "You don't have anything to worry about yet." Jaemin was about to protest, but was interrupted by Felix, screaming at the remote in his hand. He gives up after a few minutes ad goes to manually change the channel. Jaemin snickers. 

"Is it just me," Jaemin whispers, "Or is he getting worse?" He guesses that is he had grown up as a Two, that would be something worth getting worked up over. 

"It's the stress, probably," Donghyuck whispers back, "Have you noticed Chaeyoung's getting more distant?" Jaemin nods, and they look over at the game of cards going on between Chaeyoung, Dejun, and Sana. Dejun was smiling as he shuffled through the cards, and Chaeyoung was examining her hair, pulling out the strands she didn't like. She looked distracted. 

"I think it's all getting to us," Jaemin says, "It's harder to enjoy the Palace when the group is so small." Felix grunted, and they looked over, quickly looking away when he caught them looking. 

"Excuse me for a second," Donghyuck says, shifting in his seat, "I'm going to use the bathroom." Jaemin was thinking the same thing. 

"I was thinking the same thing, do you want to go together?" Donghyuck shakes his head. 

"You go ahead. I'll finish my tea." 

"I'll be back." Jaemin gets up and leaves the room. He takes his time walking down the hallway. He wasn't sure that he could ever get over being in the Palace, and the beauty that every inch of it possesses. He's so caught up in his thoughts, that he runs straight into Jeno's royal guard when he turns a corner. 

"Oh." Jaemin says shocked. 

"Pardon me," Mark says, steadying Jaemin with a warm hand on his elbow, "I hope I didn't startle you." 

"No, it's fine," Jaemin giggles, "I should have been watching where I was going. Thanks for catching me, Officer." 

"Lee," He gives a small head bow, "I'm Jeno's royal guard. We've meet once before when I came by for your letter." Jaemin nods, now he knows Mark's last name. 

"I'm Jaemin." 

"I know." 

"I hope the next time I run into you, it won't be so literal." Mark smiles. 

"I hope. Have a nice day." 

"You too." When Jaemin gets back, Donghyuck leaves, and he waits until Donghyuck returns, looking more bright and happy than Jaemin had ever seen him, until he tells him about his run in with Jeno's guard. Donghyuck just laughs at him and tells him to watch where he was going. They spent the rest of the afternoon, sitting by the windows and talking about home with the other omegas. It was sad, Jaemin thinks, to think about the future in that moment. He knows that he and Donghyuck will remain friends after the selection, but he would miss being able to talk to him everyday. He was the first real friend that Jaemin had ever made, and he wishes that he can keep Donghyuck beside him at all times. As Jaemin tries to stay in the moment, he notices Donghyuck gazing dreamily out the window, eyes glazed over. Jaemin wonders what he is thinking about, but the moment is so peaceful that he doesn't ask.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno takes jaemin somewhere special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i know its been a hot min since i updated but my head hurt from writing so much, so i took a break but now im back!  
> also the plot is moving forward so mark's book will be updated alot here in a min, and im probably gonna make a donghyuck and a yukhei book just lmk which one you want first!  
> ALSO: jaemin is going to read a diary for quite a while, so all of the entries will be in caps so its not confusing  
> caroline

The doors to Jaemin's balcony were wide open, as well as his door to the hallway, and his room was filled with the warm, sweet Palace air. Jaemin had hoped that the air would bring some consultation to the massive amount of papers, currently sitting on Jaemin's desk, that he had to finish. Instead, the air was a distraction, and it made him ache to be anywhere than where he was. He sighs and reclines back in his chair, resting his neck on the top and letting his head loll to the side. 

"Chenle?" He calls. 

"Yes?" Chenle calls from the corner, sewing machine stopping it's gentle humming. Jaemin knows that his other two servants had perked up, wanting to know what to do. 

"I command you to figure out what this report means." Jaemin points, lazily at the top paper on the stack. It was a boring paper about military statistics, that he couldn't bring himself to focus on. All three of them laughed at him, probably from the ridiculousness of the request, and the fact that Jaemin had issued a demand at all. Jaemin doesn't call leadership one of his strong suits. 

"I'm sorry," Jaemin can tell Chenle's trying not to break into laughter, "I think that might be overstepping my boundaries." Even though Jaemin's request was a joke, and Chenle's answer was also a joke, Jaemin can tell there was a genuine apology behind Chenle's words. 

"Fine, Jaemin moans, pulling himself up, "I guess I'll just have to do it myself. All of you are worthless. I'm getting new servants tomorrow. This time I mean it." Chenle snorts and goes back to sewing. Jaemin focuses his attention on the numbers. He gets the impression that is a bad report, but he can't be sure. He rereads paragraphs and studies charts, chewing on the end of his pen as he makes corrections. Hours later, he hears Renjun giggle quietly and he looks up to see what was so funny, and follows his eyes to the door. Jeno was leaning against his doorframe. 

"You gave me away." Jeno complains. Renjun continues giggling. Jaemin pushes his chair back and rushes straight into Jeno's arms. 

"You read my mind!" 

"Did I?" Jeno snickers.

"Please tell me we can go outside?" Jaemin looks up at him, making his eyes wider, "Just for a little bit?" Jeno smiles at him.

"I have twenty minutes before another meeting." Jaemin drags him into the hall, the excited conversation of his servants falling behind them. There was no denying the fact that the gardens had quickly become their place. Almost ever chance that they had to be alone, they found themselves in the garden. It was a stack contrast, Jaemin realizes to how he used to spend time with Yukhei, holed up in a tiny tree house, that Yukhei had outgrown almost instantly, legs always folded under him so he could hold Jaemin comfortably. Jaemin suddenly wonders if Yukhei was around somewhere, indistinguishable from the rest of the guards in the Palace, watching as Jeno held his hand. 

"What are these?" Jeno asks, brushing across the tips of Jaemin's fingers, worn down from pressing against violin strings. 

"Calluses," Jeno gives him a weird look, "They're from pressing down on violin strings." 

"I've never noticed them before." Jeno comments. Jaemin feels insecure. 

"Do they bother you?" Jaemin asks. He's the lowest caste of the omega's still in the competition, and he doubts that any of them have hands like his. Jeno stops walking and takes Jaemin's hand, kissing the tips of his fingers. 

"No," Jeno says in between fingers, hot breath on Jaemin's hand, "I find them quite beautiful," Jaemin blushes, "I've seen the world, admittedly through bulletproof glass or from the walls of some ancient castle or tower, but I've seen it. I have access to the answers of thousands of questions at my disposal. But this hand," Jeno gestures at his hand, "Makes sounds that are incomparable to anything I've ever heard before. Sometimes I think that I dreamed you playing the violin. There calluses are proof that it was real." At times, the way Jeno speaks was unbelievable, much to romantic to be actual fact. And although Jaemin cherished the words in his heart, he couldn't be sure they were true. How did he know that Jeno wasn't saying such sweet words to the rest of the omegas. Jaemin decides that he has to change the subject.

"Do you really have the answer to a thousand questions?" 

"Yes," Jeno nods, "Ask me anything, and if I don't know the answer, I know where to find it." 

"Anything?" Jaemin asks, eyes wide with wonder. Jeno nods. 

"Anything." It was hard to come up with a question on the spot, much less one that Jeno didn't know the answer to, which is what Jaemin wanted. He takes a moment to think of the things he was curious of growing up. How planes flew. What their old country was like. How the music players that the upper castes had worked. Then, a question hit Jaemin. 

"What's Halloween?" 

"Halloween?" Clearly, Jeno had never he had never heard of it. Jaemin wasn't surprised. He'd only seen the word once in one of his father's tattered history books, and was always fascinated by the unknown holiday.

"Not so sure now, are Your Royal Smartness?" Jaemin teases. Jeno scoffs. He checks his watch, then sucks in a breath. 

"Come with me," He grabs Jaemin's arm, "We have to hurry." He launches himself into a run. Jaemin wasn't prepared for it and stumbles over his slippery shoes as he tries to catch up while Jeno leads him to the back of the Palace smiling. Jaemin loved when Jeno's carefree side came out, too often he was serious, and Jaemin loves whenever he lets the seriousness go away. 

"Gentlemen." Jeno nods his head at the guards as they sped past. Jaemin makes it halfway down the hallway they were in in before his shoes got the best of him. 

"Jeno, stop!" Jaemin gasps, almost being dragged down the hall by Jeno's strength, "I can't keep up." 

"Come on," jeno says, pulling on his arm as Jaemin slowed, "You're going to love this." Jeno finally slows down to Jaemin's speed, but was itching to go faster. They headed tothe corner where the Report was filmed, but ducked into a stairwell before they got that far. They climbed up for what felt like hours to Jaemin, but he knows that it couldn't be that long because Jeno only had twenty minutes. 

"Where exactly are we going?" Jeno turns to him, immediately serious. 

"You have to swear to keep this place a secret. Only the royal family and a select few people know about this." Jaemin was beyond intrigued. 

"Of course." They reached the top of the stairs and Jeno opens the door, letting Jaemin go in before him. He takes Jaemin's hand again and pulls him down the hallway, stopping in front of a wall that was almost completely covered by a painting. Jeno gives Jaemin a look, looks behind him, and reaches under the frame on the far right side. Jaemin hears a small click and the painting swung toward them. Jaemin gasped. Jeno laughs at him. The door behind the painting was round and had a small keypad on it. Jeno types in a few numbers, and the door swings inward. 

"Let me help you," Jeno offers his hand. Jaemin takes it, "It's quite a tall step." The room was covered in shelves, bursting with what appeared to be ancient books. Two shelves contained books with odd red slashes on them, and there was a giant atlas on the far wall, open to a page of a country Jaemin couldn't name. In the middle of the little alcove, was a table, with a couple books laying on it, opened recently. And, finally, on one wall was a flat screen that looked like a TV, embedded into the wall. 

"What do those slashes mean?" 

"Those are banned books. As far as we know, they are the only copies in all of Sininga." Jaemin turns to him, asking if he can look at them with his eyes. 

"Yes," Jeno says, tone implying that he'd been hoping Jaemin had asked, "You can look at them." Jaemin heads over to the shelf, thumbing over spines before lifting one carefully, terrified that he would destroy an ancient book. He flips through the pages, putting it back almost immediately. He was simply to awestruck. He turns around, catching Jeno typing something on what looked like a flat typewriter attached to a TV. 

"What's that?" Jaemin asks, coming over to him.

"A computer," Jeno says, "Have you never seen one?" Jaemin shakes his head. Jeno doesn't look surprised. 

"Not many people have them anymore. This one is specifically for the information in here. If anything about this Halloween exists, it will tell us." Jaemin wasn't completely sure what he meant, but doesn't ask him elaborate. In a few moment, his hunt produced a list of three items. 

"Perfect!" He exclaims,"Wait here." Jaemin waits by the table while Jeno grabs the three books. Jaemin hoped it wasn't something stupid, and that he hadn't made Jeno go through all this effort for nothing. The first book Jaemin picks up defines Halloween as a Celtic festival to mark the end of summer. Not wanting to slow the search, Jaemin doesn't mention that he doesn't know what a Celtic was. It said they believed that spirits passed in and out of the world on Haloween, and some people wore masks to ward off potential evil. Later, it evolved into a materialistic holiday, mostly for children. They dressed up in costumes and went around their towns singing songs and were rewarded with candy, creating the saying, 'trick or treat.' The second book only mentioned pumpkins and Christianity. 

"This one will be interesting." Jeno claimed as he flipped open the third book. 

"Why?" Jaemin asks, coming over for a better view. 

"This, Jaemin, is one of Malchin Sininga's personal diaries." 

"What?" Jaemin explodes, "Can I touch it?" 

"Hang on," Jeno says, flipping through the book, "Let me find the page we're looking for first," He stops flipping at the page, "Look! It even has a picture." There was an image from an unknown past showed Malchin Sininga with a sour expression, in a clean suit with his stance tall. Jaemin thinks that it is bizarre how alike their founder and current Prince were in terms of standing. Beside him, a woman was giving the camera a thin half smile. There was something about her, Jaemin thinks, that showed how lovely she once was, but all the luster had left her eyes. She seemed tired. Surrounding the couple, were three figures. The first was a teenage girl, dressed as a Princess, smile bright, and next to her, two boys, both dressed in unrecognizable costumes. They looked on the verge of mischief, and under an entry, written in Malchin Sininga's own handwriting. 

THE CHILDREN CELEBRATED HALLOWEEN THIS YEAR WITH A PARTY. I SUPPOSE IT IS ONE WAY FOR THEM TO FORGET WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND THEM, BUT IT FEELS SENSELESS. WE'RE ONE OF THE ONLY FAMILY'S LEFT WITH ENOUGH MONEY TO DO SOMETHING FESTIVE, BUT THIS CHILD'S PLAY SEEMS WASTEFUL. 

"Do you think that's why we don't celebrate anymore? Because it's wasteful?" 

"Could be. If the date is any indication, this was right after the European State of Korea started fighting back, just before the Fourth World War. Most people had nothing. Picture a nation of Seven's with a handful of Two's."

"Wow." Jaemin tries to imagine their country, torn apart by war, then fighting to keep itself together. 

"How many of these diaries are there?" Jeno points over his shoulder to a shelf with a row of similar journals to the one he was holding. 

"About a dozen." 

"Thank you," Jaemin says, "This is something I could have only dreamed of seeing. I can't believe this all exists." Jeno was grinning. 

"Do you want to read the whole thing?" He motioned to the diary. 

"Yes! Of course," Jaemin says, excited, "But I can't stay. I have to finish studying that terrible report," Jeno snorts, "And you have to get back to work." 

"True," Jeno strokes his chin, deep in thought, "How about this? You can take the book and keep it for a few days." Jaemin bounces on his toes. 

"Am I allowed to do that?" 

"No." Jeno grins at him. Jaemin hesitates, afraid of what he held. What if he lost it? What if he ruined it? Jeno had to be thinking the same thing. But, Jaemin would never have an opportunity like this again. Jaemin couldn't be careful enough with his gift.

"Okay, just a night or two and then I'll give it back."

"Hide it well." Jeno says. Jaemin nods. Jaemin does. It was more than a book. It was Jeno's trust. He tucked it inside his piano bench, a place that his servants never cleaned. The only hands that touched it, Jaemin knew, would be his.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin gives donghyuck a piano lesson and and they talk about weddings and jeno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so the yukhei or the donghyuck book is currently in the works, so pls lmk which one you prefer and ill write it   
> ALSO: pls ask me questions in my cc or dm me i really like to talk to all of you i promise   
> caroline

"I'm hopeless!" Donghyuck cries.

"You're doing great." Jaemin lies. He'd been giving Doghyuck piano lessons almost everyday for about a week and it honestly sounds like Donghyuck is getting worse instead of better. They were only working on scales. Scales aren't that hard, Jaemin thinks. Donghyuck sighs and tries again, hitting a sour note. Jamein winces as the note rings in the quietness of his room. 

"Oh, look at your face," Donghyuck cries, running a hand over his face, "I'm horrible. Might as well be playing with my elbows."

"We might want to try it," Jaemin chortles, "Your elbows might be more accurate." Donghyuck shoves him, slamming his face into his hands. 

"I give up," He wails, "I'm sorry, Nana, you've been so patient, but I hate hearing myself play. It sounds like the piano is sick." Jaemin giggles. 

"I was thinking it sounds like it's dying actually." Donghyuck bursts into laughter, and Jaemin joins him. He didn't know that when Donghyuck asked for lessons, his ears would be subjected to such torture. 

"Maybe you'd be better at the violin? Violins make beautiful music." 

"With my luck I'd destroy it." Donghyuck goes over to the table, where Renjun had set tea and cookies before his servants left. The papers that they were supposed to be reading were shoved to the middle of the table. 

"That's fine," Jaemin heads over to him, "This one belongs to the Palace anyway. You could throw it at Felix." 

"Don't tempt me," Donghyuck sighs, pouring tea, "I'm going to miss you, Nana. I don't know what I'll do when we can't see each other everyday."

"Jeno's very indecisive," Jaemin says, "You don't have to worry about that yet." 

"I don't know," Donghyuck says, turning serious, "He hasn't come out and said it yet, but I know the only reason I'm here is because I'm the favorite with the people. And with the majority of omega's gone, it won't be long before they're opinions change and he gets rid of me." Jaemin was careful with his next words, wanting his friend to explain the reason for the distance that he'd put between them without wanting him to shut down again. 

"Are you okay with that?" Jaemin asks, "Not getting Jeno, I mean?" Donghyuck shrugs. 

"He's not the one. I'm fine with being out of the competition, but I really don't want to leave," Donghyuck clarifies, "Besides, I don't want to end up with a man who's in love with someone else." Jaemin sits straight up in his chair, suddenly. 

"Who is he?" Donghyuck looks triumphant, hiding his knowing smile behind his tea cup. In a split second, Jaemin realized that the thought of Jeno being in love with someone else made him so jealous that he couldn't stand it. And the moment after his surge of jealousy, he understood that Donghyuck meant him, was reassuring. He'd put up do many walls, made jokes at Jeno's expense, and talked up the other omega's, but in a single sentence, Donghyuck has wormed his way behind all of it. 

"Why haven't you ended this, Nana?" Donghyuck asks, voice sugary, "You know he loves you." 

"He never said that." Jaemin promises. It was true. Jeno had never told him that he loved him. 

"Of course he hasn't," Donghyuck says. Jaemin wonders if it was supposed to be obvious, "He's trying so hard to get you, and every time he gets close you push him away. Why do you do that?" Jaemin wonders if he could tell him. Can he tell Donghyuck that while his feelings for Jeno went deep, deeper than he knew, there was still someone that he couldn't let go of? 

"I'm just not sure, I guess." Jaemin trusts Donghyuck, he really does, but he knows that it was safer for both of them if he didn't tell. Donghyuck nodded, and Jaemin can tell that that Donghyuck can tell that there was more to it than that, but he doesn't pry. It was comforting, Jaemin thinks, their mutual acceptance of secrets. 

"Find a way to be sure. Soon," Donghyuck takes a sip of his tea, "Just because he's not the one for me doesn't mean he's not a great guy. I'd hate for you to lose him just because you were afraid." Donghyuck is right, again. Jaemin was afraid. Afraid that Jeno's feelings weren't as genuine as it seemed, afraid of what being a prince might mean for him, and afraid of loosing Yukhei. 

"On a lighter note," Donghyuck sets down his tea, "All that talk about wedding made me think of something." 

"Yes?" Jaemin asks, grateful for a different topic.

"Would you want to be my maid of honor?" Donghyuck bounces in his seat a little, "If I ever get married?" Jaemin squeals.

"Oh, Hyuckie, of course I would," Jaemin bounces in his seat, suddenly a little nervous, "Would you be mine?" He reaches to take Donghyuck's hands. 

"You have sisters, wouldn't they mind?" Jaemin scoffs. 

"You have a twin." Donghyuck nods. 

"She'll understand." Jaemin nods. 

"So will my sisters."

"Then yes, I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world." His tone makes it seem like Jaemin's wedding would be the event of the century.

"Promise me that if I get married to a nobody Eight in an ally somewhere, you'll still be there." Donghyuck gives him a look, one that makes it seem he's positive that Jaemin won't marry a nobody, but nods anyway. 

"Even if you get married in a sketchy ally, I'll be there." Donghyuck doesn't make Jaemin take a similar vow, which makes him wonder if there was a lucky Four at home that Donghyuck had his heart set on. He didn't want to press him. It was clear that both of them had their secrets, but Donghyuck was his best friend, and Jaemin would do anything for him. That night, Jaemin wanted to spend time with Jeno. Donghyuck had him questioning a lot of his actions, feelings, and thoughts. After dinner, when they all stood to leave, Jaemin caught Jeno's eyes and tugs on his ear. He doesn't miss Jeno's expression, disappointed, as he mouthed the word 'work' in Jaemin's general direction. Jaemin gives him a mock pout and a small wave before leaving the room. Maybe, Jaemin thinks, it's for the best. He really needed to dwell on some things were Jeno was concerned. When Jaemin rounds the hallway leading to his room, Yukhei is standing guard at his door. He looks Jaemin up and down, taking in the tight green and black outfit Chenle put him in that morning, that did wonderful things to the curves that he did have. Jaemin walks past him without a word, but before he could turn the handle of his door, Yukhei grazes the skin of his arm, covered in green lace. It was slow. brief, and in those few seconds, Jaemin feels that need, a deep sense of longing, one that Yukhei typically made him have, lodge itself onto Jaemin's heart. One look in Yukhei's brown eyes, hungry and deep with longing made his knees weaken. Jaemin moves into his room as quickly as he can, tortured by their connection. He barley had time to think about how Yukhei made him feel because as soon as the door shut, his servants swarmed him, prepping him for bed. As Renjun brushes a comb softly though Jaemin's dyed honey brown hair, he lets himself forget about everything for a moment. It was impossible. He had to choose. Yukhei or Jeno. How, Jamein thinks, is he supposed to decide between two good possibilities? How can he make a choice that would leave some part of him devastated either route he takes? Jaemin comforts himself with the thought that he still has time.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the omegas have a debate and jeno and jaemin talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so someone asked me on my cc which character was who so i was thinking and i can post a thread of who's who, along with outfits that they wear, and hair colors, so pls lmk if you want that, it might be easier to picture the story, and once the thread gets going, i'll link it in the end notes  
> ALSO: JAEMIN FINALLY HAS CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT   
> caroline

"So, Felix, what you're saying is that the quantities aren't sufficient, and the number of men taken for the next draft should be raised?" Johnny asked, the person monitoring the discussions on the Report. The debates on the Report were tests, and they knew it. Even though Jeno didn't have a timeline, the public was itching for the field to narrow even further than the six that were still in the selection, and Jaemin sensed that the King, Queen and their royal advisers wanted it too. If they wanted to stay, they had to preform, whatever and whenever they wanted. Jaemin was glad that he made it through that god awful report about the soldiers. He'd remembered some numbers that were sure to help him. 

"Exactly, Johnny. The wars in Jiswa has been going on for years. I think one or two rounds of drafts with inflated soldiers will give us the numbers we need to end it." Jaemin really couldn't stand him. He'd already gotten an omega kicked out, ruined Dejun's birthday, and ripped a sleeve off of his shirt. His status as a Two made him think that he was higher than the rest still in the competition, and even though Jaemin didn't have an opinion on the number of soliders that Sinnga had, he was completely apposed to Felix's.

"I disagree." Jaemin says, as prince like as he can muster. Felix whips to him as the camera pans to Jaemin, and while Felix's face was not on screen, Jaemin can feel his glare, boring holes into Jaemin's perfectly styled hair, held up by pins. 

"Ahh, Jaemin," Johnny turns his attention to him, "You think increasing the numbers is a bad idea?" Jaemin feels a blush travelling up his face. 

"Two's can afford to pay themselves out of the draft, so I'm sure Felix hasn't seen what it does when families lose their only sons. Taking more in the draft would be devastating, particularly in the lower castes, who tend to have large families, and need everyone working just to survive." Donghyuck, to his immediate left, gave him a friendly nudge. Felix takes over.

"Well, then what should we do," He's doing a good job of hiding the fact that he's fuming, "You aren't suggesting that we sit back and let the war drag on?" 

"No, no, of course not, I want Sininga to be done with the war," Jaemin pauses for a second to gather his thoughts, taking a tiny peek and Jeno, sitting across the stage for support. The King looked mad beside him. He needs to switch directions, so he blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind, "What if it was voluntary?"

"Voluntary?" Johnny asks. Felix and Chaeyoung chuckled, and it made it worse. Then Jaemin thinks about it. He doesn't know if it was such a terrible idea. 

"Yes. I'm sure there will be certain requirements, but maybe we'd get more out of an army of men who want to be soldiers, than boys who are only doing what it takes to stay alive, and then get back to the lives they had." A hush of consideration fell on the studio. Apparently, Jaemin had a point. 

"That's a good idea," Sana chimes, "Then we'd be sending out more men every month as more people sign up. It might be invigorating for the men who've been serving for a while." 

"I agree." Donghyuck comments, voice smooth and sugary. That was the extent of his comments. Apparently debating wasn't his thing. 

"I know this might sound a little modern, but what if we opened it up to omega's?" Dejun comments. Felix snorts.

"Who do you think would sign up?" He asks, voice dripping in sarcasm, "Would you be heading into the battlefield?" Dejun keeps his head together. 

"No, I'm not solider material," He continues, looking at Johnny, "But if there's one thing I've learned from being in the selection, it's that some omega's have a killer instinct. Don't let the nice clothes fool you." Jaemin allows his servants to stay longer to get the mess of pins out of his hair. They wanted him to wear a jeweled headpiece, but they had to pin his hair to keep it from flopping on top. Jaemin had felt uncomfortable for the whole report. 

"I liked your idea of the draft being voluntary." Jisung says, long fingers pulling out pins with ease.

"Me too," Renjun adds, picking up stray pins, "I remember watching my neighbors struggle when their oldest sons were taken. It was unbearable when so many of them didn't come back." Jaemin can see dozens of memories flash in his eyes, and thinks to his own. He remembers a woman, widowed at a young age with one son, who was taken by the draft. Before the draft, they were fine, making ends meet with both of their work, but when her son was taken, no one would hire her. Jaemin remembers seeing her begging as an Eight. 

"I know." Jaemin says to Renjun's reflection. 

"I think Dejun went to far," Chenle says, hair pins in his hands, "I think omega's in battle is a terrible idea." 

"According to my dad, omega's used to." Jaemin's cut off my a series of short knocks on his door. Chenle lifts off the hairpiece with ease, setting it down gently on the vanity.

"I had a thought." Jeno says, walking right into the room without waiting for an answer. It seemed they had a standing date after the Report.

"Your Highness." They all sink to the ground in bows, Chenle dropping all of his pins. 

"Let me help you." Jeno says, coming to Chenle's aid. Jisung just watches him blush and flail. 

"It's alright." He insists, backing away to the door. He gives frantic eyes, less subtle than he imagined, at Renjun and Jisung, urging them to follow. 

"Oh, um, goodnight, Jaemin." Renjun tugs on Jisung's arm, trying to leave faster. As soon as they were gone, Jeno and Jaemin broke down into laughter. Jaemin turns to the mirror and continues to get pins out of his hair. 

"They're a funny bunch." Jeno comments, sitting behind Jaemin on his bed. 

"It's just they admire you so much." Jeno waves Jaemin's comment away. 

"Sorry I interrupted." He says, to Jaemin's reflection in his mirror. 

"It's fine," Jaemin tugs the last pin out, running his hands through his hair as soon as it's all free. It flops over his forehead, in a way Jeno had never seen. Jeno, Jaemin realizes, horrifically for a moment, had never seen him without product in his hair, "Do I look okay?" Jeno nodded, staring a little longer than necessary. Then he came to his senses. 

"Anyway, this idea." 

"Do tell." 

"You remember that Halloween thing?" 

"Yes. I still haven't read the diary though," After a second he adds, "It's well hidden I promise." Jeno chuckles.

"It's fine. No one has looked for it. Anyway, I was thinking. All those books said it fell in October right?" Jaemin nods.

"It's October now. Why don't we have a Halloween party?" Jaemin spins around, facing Jeno.

"Oh, really? Jeno could we?" 

"Would you like it?" Jeno studies his face.

"I would love it!" 

"I figure all the selected can have costumes made. The off-duty guards can be dance partners, since there's only one of me, and it would be unfair to make everyone stand around, waiting for a turn. And we could do dancing lessons over the next week, you did say there's not much to do during the day," He pauses, "And candy! We can have candy imported and made. You, my dear will be so stuffed by the end of the night, we'll have to roll you out of the room," Jaemin was mesmerized, but Jeno continues, "And we'll make an announcement to tell the whole country to celebrate. Have the children dress up and go door to door doing tricks, like they used to. Your sister would like that, yes?" 

"Of course she would," Jaemin gasps, "Everyone will." Jeno thinks for a moment, pursing his lips. 

"How would she feel about celebrating here? At the Palace?" He stands, walking off to one side of the room. Jaemin is stunned. 

"What?" 

"At some point in the selection, I'm supposed to meet the parents of the Elite. Might as well have the siblings come and and do thins around a festive time as a opposed to waiting." Jaemin cuts him off, jumping up from his chair and rushing into Jeno's arms, so elated at the possibility of seeing his family that he couldn't contain his enthusiasm. Jeno wraps his arms around Jaemin's waist, staring into his eyes. Jaemin wonders how Jeno, the person who he'd always imagined as his polar opposite, could always seem to find the ways to make him the happiest. 

"Do you mean it? Can they really come?" 

"Of course," Jeno answers, eyes glittering, "I've been dying to meet them, and it's part of the competition. And I think it would be good for all of you to see your families." Jaemin sniffles, not wanting to talk until he was sure he wouldn't cry. 

"Thank you." 

"You're very welcome," Jeno pauses to wink at him. Jaemin blushes, "I know how much you love them." 

"I do." Jeno chuckles. 

"It's very clear to me that you'd to practically anything for them. After all, you stayed in the selection for them." Jaemin jerks back, creating space between them, so he can see Jeno's eyes. He can see no judgement, only shock at his sudden movement. Jaemin knows that he can't let the moment pass. He needs to be clear. 

"Jeno, they were part of the reason I stayed in the beginning, but the're not why I'm here now. You know that, right? I'm here because." Jaemin stops, not knowing how to finish. He wants to say that he likes Jeno, something he only realized after his conversation with Donghyuck, but he doesn't know the best way of saying it. 

"Because?" Jeno's face was so adoring, Jaemin almost found it helpful. He tells himself to just say it. 

"Because?" He asks again, an impish smile decorating his face, voice even softer than it usually was. Jaemin melts. He thinks about his conversation with Donghyuck and how he felt when they'd talked about the selection. It was hard picturing Jeno as his boyfriend when he was dating other omega's, but he wasn't just Jaemin's friend. The hopeful feeling hits Jaemin again, the wonder that they could be something special. Jeno was more to him than he let himself believe. Jaemin gives him a flirtatious smile and begins walking to the door. 

"Na Jaemin, you get back here," Jeno's in front of him in a second, wrapping an arm around his waist. They stood chest to chest, "Tell me." Jeno whispers, breath hitting Jaemin's lips. Jaemin pinches his lips together, refusing. Jeno sighs. 

"I guess I'll have to resort to other means of communication." Without any warning, Jeno kisses him. Jaemin feels himself dip backwards, supported completely supported by Jeno's strong arms. He wraps his arms around Jeno's neck, wanting Jeno to hold him, and something shifted in Jaemin's head. Usually, when they were alone together, he could block out the other omega's, but tonight, he thinks about the possibility of someone else being in Jaemin's position. Just imagining it, someone else being in Jeno's arms, making him laugh, marrying him, causes Jaemin's heart to break. He can't help the tears that flow down his cheeks. 

"Darling, what's wrong?" Jaemin feels warm. The word was so tender and personal, that it enveloped him. In that moment, any desire he had to fight his feelings for Jeno disappeared. He wants to be Jeno's dear, his darling, and his alone. It might mean welcoming a future he never thought he would and saying good-bye to things he never intended to, but leaving him was something Jaemin can't bear. It was true that Jaemin isn't the best candidate for the crown, and he didn't deserve to be in the running if he couldn't confess how he felt. 

"I don't want to leave all this." He tries to keep his voice steady.

"If I remember correctly, the first time we met, you said it was a cage," Jeno smiles at him, "It does grow on you though?" Jaemin shakes his head. 

"Sometimes you can be so stupid," A weak laugh pushes out of Jaemin's throat, coated in unshed tears. Jeno lets him pull away so he can see his brown eyes, "I'm not here for the Palace, Jeno. I could care less about the clothes, or my bed, or believe it or not, the food, " Jeno laughs, "It's you. I don't want to leave you." 

"Me?" Jaemin nods.

"You want me?" Jaemin giggles at Jeno's confused expression. 

"That's what I'm saying." Jeno pauses, trying to collect his thoughts. 

"What, but, how, what did I do?" 

"I don't know," Jaemin shrugs, "I just think we would be a good us." Jeno smiles at him. 

"We would be the best us." Jeno pulls him in, roughly for his standards and kisses him again. 

"Are you sure?" He asks, holding Jaemin at an arms length and staring intently at his eyes, "Are you completely sure?" 

"If you're sure, I'm sure." Jaemin swears he saw something flickered in his expression, but it was so fast that Jaemin wondered if it was actually real. In the next moment, Jeno leads him to the edge of his bed, and they perched together, holding hands. Jaemin rested his head on Jeno's shoulder. Jaemin was expecting him to say something. After all, he thinks, wasn't this what Jeno was waiting for? There were, however, no words. Every once in a while, he'd let out a sigh, and Jaemin could tell from that noise, how happy he was. It helped him to not feel so anxious. After a while, Jeno sits up straight. 

"I should probably go. If we're going to add families to the festivities, I have more to plan." Jaemin pulls his head out of the warmth and comfort of Jeno's shoulder, smiling at him. He was still giddy at the thought of seeing his family again. They stood, walking to the door. Jaemin holds Jeno's hand, tightly, dreading letting it go. It felt as if this moment was fragile somehow, and if something shifted, it would be broken. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jeno promises, his nose inches away from Jaemin's. He looked at Jaemin, with such adoration, that Jaemin felt silly for worrying, "You're astonishing." He pulls open the door and leaves. Once he's gone, Jaemin closed his eyes and pulled everything from their short time together, the way Jeno looked at him, the playful smiles, and the sweet kisses. He thinks about them over and over as he gets ready for bed, and hopes that Jeno is thinking about them as well.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the palace prepares for the halloween party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! the halloween party itself is coming up quick! i'll be updating the mark book more after the party, so the next update to that book might skip a bit, but it'll make sense i promise  
> pls continue to ask me questions on my cc and dm me on twitter if you wanna talk   
> if yall are confused on which character is who i can post a thread on twitter with clothes that i imagine them in and possibly pics of the palace, just lmk if you would like that   
> caroline

"Lovely, keep pointing at the sketches, and the rest of you, try not to look at me." The photographer says. It was a saturday, and all of the Elite had been pardoned from their obligatory day of sitting in the Omega's room. Jeno had made the announcement about the party at breakfast, and by afternoon, the servants had begun making costume designs. Photographers had come to document the whole process. Jaemin was now attempting to look natural as he went over Chenle's intricate drawings, while his servants stood behind his table with pieces of fabric, containers of sequins, glitter, and more scraps of fabric, and an unreasonable amount of feathers. The camera snapped as they tried different options. Jaemin was about to pose with some shiny golden fabric up by his face when they had a visiter. 

"Good morning." Jeno says, strolling into the room. Jaemin can't help the way he stands a little straighter, and the smile that blooms across his face. The photographer snaps a picture before turning to the Prince. 

"Your Highness, always an honor. Would you mind posing with the young omega?" 

"It would be my pleasure." Jaemin's servants step back Jeno steps forward, picking up a few of Chenle's sketches. He stands behind Jaemin, sketches in one hand and his other settled low on Jaemin's waist. The touch seemed to tell Jaemin that soon enough Jeno would be able to touch him like that in front of the whole world. It also seemed to say that Jaemin didn't need to worry about a thing. After a few pictures were taken, the photographer moves on to the next omega. Jaemin realizes that his servants had inconspicuously dismissed themselves, leaving Jaemin and Jeno alone. 

"Your servants are quite talented," Jeno comments, "These are quite the concepts." Jaemin tries to act the way he always does with Jeno, but things felt different now, better and worse all at the same time. 

"I know. I couldn't be in better hands." 

"Have you settled on one yet?" He fans the papers out on the table. 

"We're all quite fond of the bird idea. I think it's meant to be a reference to my bird necklace." Jaemin touches the thin string of silver, resting on his lace covered collarbones. 

"I hate to say this, but Felix is also picking something avian as well. He seemed awfully determined." Jeno says. 

"That's alright," Jaemin replies, shrugging, "I don't like feathers much anyway," Then his smile falters, "Wait, you were with Felix?" Jeno nods. 

"Just for a quick chat. I'm afraid I can't stay here long, either. Father's not thrilled about this, but with the selection going on, he understood that it would be nice to have more festivities. And he agreed it would be a much better way to meet the parents, all things considered." 

"Like what?" 

"He's eager for an elimination, and I'm supposed to do one after I meet everyone's parents. The sooner they come, the better in his eyes." Jaemin hadn't realized that sending someone home would be part of the Halloween plan. He thought it was just a big party. It made him nervous, even though he told himself there was no reason to be. Not after their conversation the night before. Of all the moments Jaemin had shared with Jeno, nothing had been quite as real as that one. 

"I suppose I ought to finish my rounds." He says, still scanning the sketches. 

"You're leaving already?" 

"Don't worry, darling, I'll see you at dinner." Jaemin thinks that he'll see all of them at dinner. 

"Is everything alright?" Jaemin asks. 

"Of course," Jeno answers, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I have to run. We'll talk soon." Then he leaves, as quickly as he appeared. As of the next day, the party is eight days away, which means that the Palace is a monsoon of activity. On monday, the Elite spent the morning with Queen Joohyun, taste testing and approving the menu for the party. That afternoon, Felix was gone from the Omega's room for a few hours, and when he returned he announced that Jeno sends his love. Tuesday afternoon, they greeted the extended family of the royal family who were coming into town for the celebration, but that morning, they all watched from the window as Jeno gave Dejun a lesson in archery. Meals were full of the guests who had come early, but Jeno was often gone, as well as Chaeyoung and Donghyuck. Jaemin felt embarrassed, and wonders if he made a mistake when confessing his feelings to Jeno. For all his talk, he couldn't be that interested in him, if his first instinct was to spend time with everyone else. Jaemin had all but lost his hope on friday, when he found himself sitting at his piano, after the report, wishing Jeno would visit him. He doesn't. Jaemin tries to put it out of his mind when the Elite were supposed to entertain the influx of ladies and omega's in the Omega's room, and have yet another dancing lesson. Jaemin was glad that his family chose to focus on music and art, because he was a terrible dancer. The only person worse was Chaeyoung. Obnoxiously, Felix was the epitome of gracefulness, gliding across the room. The instructors asked him to help the struggling, and Chaeyoung nearly twisted her ankle due to Felix's intentional bad leadership. He blames it on her two left feet, and everyone believes him. Chaeyoung laughs it off. Jaemin compliments him for not letting Felix get under his skin. Yukhei had been there for all the lessons, and the first few times, Jaemin avoided him, not entirely sure if he wanted to interact with him. He'd heard rumors that the guards were switching shifts so fast it was dizzying. Some wanted desperately to go to the party, while other's had omega's at home or in the Palace that would hate to see them dancing with someone else, especially since the five of them were in high demand. But, seeing as it was their last practice, Jaemin accepts Yukhei's offer to dance when he gets close. 

"Are you alright?" Yukhei asks, "You've seemed down all week."

"Just tired." Jaemin lies. He doesn't want to talk to Yukhei about boy problems. 

"Really?" He asks, doubt filling his voice, "I was sure it meant bad news was coming."

"What do you mean?" Jaemin wonders if Yukhei knew something that he didn't. Yukhei sighs. 

"If you're preparing to tell me that I need to stop fighting for you, that't not a conversation I want to have." Jaemin, in truth, hadn't thought about Yukhei at all in the last week. He was so consumed with his mistimed confession and mistaken guesses that he couldn't even consider anything else. And here, while Jaemin had been worried about Jeno letting him go, Yukhei was worried about Jaemin doing the same to him. 

"That's not what it is." Jaemin says, feeling guilty at the vaugeness of his words. He nodded, satisfied, then yelled in pain when Jaemin accidentally steps on his foot. 

"Oops." Jaemin genuinely didn't mean to step on him, and focuses more on dancing. 

"I'm sorry, Jaem," Yukhie chuckles, "You're terrible." 

"I know, I'm trying." Jaemin whines, prancing around the room. He has no doubt that he looks like a blind mouse, but what he lacked in skill, he made up for in effort. Yukhei, graciously tried his best to make Jaemin seem more graceful, attempting to be a little less on beat to be in time with Jaemin. It was so typical of him, always trying to be Jaemin's hero. By the end of the lesson, Jaemin knew the steps. He couldn't promise that he wouldn't take out a visiting diplomat with an energetic kick of his leg, but he would try his best. As Jaemin considered the image, he thinks that it was no wonder Jeno was having second thoughts. He'd be an embarrassment to take to another country, let alone receive any one at the Palace. He just doesn't have royal air around him. He sighs and went to get a glass of water. Yukhei follows him while the rest of the selected leave. 

"So," Yukhei starts. Jaemin does a quick sweep of the room to make sure no one was looking, "I have to assume that if you're not worried about me, you're worried about him." Jaemin lowered his eyes, blushed and wished Yukhei didn't know him so well. 

"Not that I'm rooting for him or anything, but if he can't see how amazing you are, he's an idiot." Jaemin smiles continuing to look at the floor. 

"And if you don't get to be the Prince, then so what? That doesn't make you any less amazing. And you know." Yukhei can't get the words out, but Jaemin knows what he means. In his eyes, Jaemin sees thousands of different endings to his sentence, but all of them connect the two of them. That Yukhei was still waiting on him. That he was still waiting on Jaemin. That he knew him better than anyone in the Palace. That a few months in the Palace can't erase two years. No matter what, Yukhei would always been there for him.

"I know, Xuxi, I do."


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemins family comes to the Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! angst is coming! the next chapter is going to be angst kind of! the mark book will be updated more and yall will know why after the angst chapter, so pls enjoy a cute chapter of jeno meeting parents and jaemin being with his family  
> ALSO: if you want me to post a thread of all the characters and how i imagine them lmk  
> caroline

Jaemin stands in line with the other omega's in the Palace's massive foyer, bouncing on his toes. 

"Jaemin." Ten whispers, and that was all it takes for Jaemin to know that he is acting in an unacceptable way. As the main tutor, he takes all of their actions personally and very seriously. Jaemin was envious of Ten and all the guards who got to walk around in the small space that they were allowed to be in, only for the fact that they were allowed to walk around. Jaemin knows that if he was allowed to do the same, he would be calmer. Maybe, he thinks, if Jeno was here, it wouldn't be so bad. Then again, Jaemin thinks, if Jeno was here, he might be more anxious. He can't figure out why, after everything, but Jeno still hadn't made time for him. 

"They're here!" Jaemin hears the shout through the Palace doors. Jaemin wasn't the only one who let out a sound of delight. 

"Alright!" Ten claps his hands, "Best behaviors! Servants against the wall please." They tried to be the regal, lovely omega's that Sininga wanted them to be, but it broke as soon as Dejun's and Donghyuck's families come through the door. Jaemin knows that Dejun is an only child, and it was obvious that his parents had missed him terribly, judging from the way they ran in the doors. Doghyuck's parents and siblings came running in next, and Donghyuck dashed out of line without pause to hug them. Felix's parents came in, more regal, but it was obvious that they missed him. He breaks rank as well, and hugs them. Jaemin doesn't register Chaeyoung's or Sana's parents, because he sees a small girl come streaking into the Palace, light brown hair whipping behind her.

"Nayeon!" Jaemin yells, waving his arm. She sees it and sprints to Jaemin. Jaemin kneels and embraces her. His parents follow, each wrapping their arms around him and landing in a heap on the floor. Ten tuts next to him, but Jaemin can't being himself to care.

"Jaemin, you look so beautiful." Nayeon croons, voice full of jealously. Jaemin can't speak, he can hardly see her. Once he can breathe again, he speaks. 

"I'm so happy you guys are here." His father kisses the back of his head. 

"We are to, Jaemie, can't even tell you how much we missed you." Jaemin twists so he can hug him better. He didn't know how much he needed to see them. He reaches for his mother last. He is shocked to see her so quiet. Jaemin can't believe that she hasn't already demanded a full report of his progress with Jeno, but when he pulls back, he sees tears in her eyes. 

"You're so gorgeous, sweetie. You already look like a Prince." Jaemin smiles. It was nice to not have her question or instruct him. She was just happy, and it meant the world to jaemin, because he was as well. He notices Nayeon's eyes shifting to something in the corner, over his shoulder. 

"That's him." She breathes. 

"Huh?" Jaemin looks down at his sister. He turns around to see Jeno watching them from the stairs, guard right behind him. His face was covered in an amused smile as he and his guard make their way over to them. Jaemin's father stands immediately. 

"Your Highness." He says, voice full of admiration. Jeno walks up to him, hand outstretched. Mark stops a few feet away, eyes on Jeno. 

"Mr. Na. It's an honor. I've heard so much about you. And you too, Mrs. Na." He moves to Jaemin's mother who stood, fixing her hair. 

"Your Highness," She squeaks, "Sorry about all that." She gestures to Jaemin and Nayeon, still huddled on the floor. They stood, still huddled together. Jeno laughs. 

"Not at all. I'd expect no less enthusiasm to anyone related to Jaemin," Jaemin is sure that his mother will want an explanation, "And you must be Nayeon." He turns his attention to Jaemin's sister. She blushes, extending her hand. She expects a shake, but Jeno kisses the back of her hand. She blushes harder.

"I never did get to thank you for not crying." 

"What?" She asks, confused. 

"No one told you?" Jeno asks, brightly, looking over at Mark. He shrugs, "You won me my first date with your brother. I am forever in your debt." Nayeon giggles.

"You're welcome, I guess." Jeno smiles, at her, putting his hands behind his back, a habit of his formal education.

"I'm afraid I must meet the others, but please stay for a moment as I will be making a short announcement to the group. I am hoping to speak with you more very soon. So glad you could come." Jaemin thinks the end sounded rehearsed, and watches him walk away. 

"He's even more handsome in person." Nayeon swoons, and Jaemin can tell from the slighest shake of Jeno's head, and the hand that moved to Mark's mouth, that they'd both hear her. He watches Jeno interact with Sana's family, and the families of the other selected interact with eachother, before his mother starts whispering.

"What does he mean he expected enthusiasm from us?" His mother demands, "Is this because you yelled at him when you met? You haven't been doing that again, have you?" Jaemin snickers.

"Actually, mom, we argue regularly." 

"What?" His mother gapes, "Stop it." 

"And I kneed him in the groin once." There was a second of silence and then Nayeon barked out a shrill laugh, slapping her hand over her mouth to cover it, but it kept coming in squeaky laughs. Jaemin's fathers lips were pressed together, and Jaemin can tell he was on the verge of losing it himself. His mother was pale. 

"Jaemin, please tell me you're joking. Please tell me you didn't assault the Prince." Jaemin doesn't know why, but her word choice sent them all over the edge. Nayeon, his father and Jaemin all doubled over laughing while his mother stared at them.

"Sorry." Jaemin manages. 

"Oh good lord." She seemed very excited to meet Donghyuck's parents, and no one stopped her. 

"So he enjoys an omega that can stand up to him" Jaemin's father says, "I like him more already." He looks around the room, taking in the Palace, and Jaemin stands there, trying to absorb his words. He wonders how many times in the two years that him and Yukhei dated that they had stood in the same room together, and Jaemin hadn't been concerned with his father approving of Yukhei. He knows that getting him to consent to Jaemin marrying down a caste would be hard, but he assumed that in the end he would get his permission. For some reason, this felt a thousand times more stressful. Even with Jeno being a One, and him being able to provide for all of them, Jaemin was suddenly aware that there was a chance that his father might not like him. He knows his father isn't a rebel, out burning houses and things like that, but he knows that his father is unhappy with the way things are run. What if his issues with the government extended to Jeno? What if he says Jaemin shouldn't be with him? Before he can go to far down the path, Jeno bounds up a few stairs so he can see the whole group. Jaemin is, once again, thankful for Jeno's timing. 

"I want to thank you all again for coming. We're so pleased to have you here to celebrate the first Halloween Sininga has celebrated in decades, but also so that we can get to know all of you. I'm very sorry that my parents weren't able to greet you, they are very busy people. You will meet them soon enough." 

"The mothers, sisters, and omega's will all be having tea with my mother this afternoon in the omega's room. Your omega's can escort you there. And the gentlemen will be having cigars with my father, myself and our royal guards. As you can see, mine is right there. We will send a servant or my guard for you so you don't get lost." He gestures to Mark, standing next to him on the floor, eyes trained on Jeno. All eyes turn to Mark and he seems to shrink in on himself, sending Jeno a glare. Jeno just smiles. 

"Your servants will escort you to your rooms." He gives a quick wave and goes on his way, Mark materializing right next to him. Immediately a servant was on them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Na, I will take you and your daughter to your room." 

"But, I want to stay with Jaemin." Nayeon pouts. 

"Honey, I'm sure the King gave us a room every bit as pretty as Jaemin's. Don't you want to see it?" Jaemin's mother encourages. 

"I want to live exactly the way you do. Just for a little while," Nayeon turns to Jaemin, "Please?" Jaemin sighs. He'd have to forgo with some privacy for a while, but he can't say no to her pouting.

"Fine," Jaemin smiles, "Maybe with the two of us, my servants will finally have something to do." Nayeon hugs him so tight, it was worth it. 

"What else have you learned?" His father asks, a few hours later when they are walking around. Jaemin loops his arm through his, still getting used to his father in a suit. Jaemin thinks that if he hadn't seen his father in paint stained clothes, he would have thought he was a One. He looked smart and young in his suit.

"I think I told you everything we were taught about our history, how President Kim was the last leader of Korea, and then he led the European State of Korea. I didn't know that about him, did you?" 

"Your grandpa told me about him. I heard he was a decent guy, but there wasn't much he could do when things got as bad as they did.

"Jeno told me that right before the Fourth World War, people hardly had anything." 

"He's right. It's part of why the caste system is so unfair. No one had much to offer in the ways of help in the first place, which is why most people ended up in the lower castes." Jaemin doesn't want to go down this path with his father, because he knows that he can get worked up by it. He was right, the castes weren't fair, but this was a happy visit, and Jaemin doesn't want to waste time talking about things that they couldn't change. 

"Besides history lessons, we're learning etiquette. We're getting more into diplomacy now. I think we might have to do something with it soon, since they're pushing it so hard. The ones that stay will have to anyway."

"The ones who stay?"

"It turns out one will be going home with their family. Jeno's supposed to make an elimination after meeting you all."

"You sound unhappy," His father observes, "Do you think he'll send you home?" Jaemin shrugs.

"Come on now," His father smiles at him, "You know by now if he likes you, and if he does you have no reason to be worried, and if he doesn't, why would you want to stay?" Jaemin sighs. 

"I guess you're right." 

"So, which is it?" He stops walking, looking intrigued. This was embarrassing to be talking about with his alpha father, but he wouldn't have talked about it with his mother. And, he decides, Nayeon would be even worse are interpreting than Jeno was. 

"I think he likes me," Jaemin sighs, "He says he does." 

"Then you're doing fine." His father chuckles. 

"But," Jaemin complains, "He's been a little distant this last week." 

"Jaemie, honey, he's the Prince. I'm sure he's off passing legislation or something." Jaemin doesn't mention that he was making time for everyone but him. 

"I guess." 

"Speaking of legislation, have you learned anything about that yet? About how to write proposals?" Jaemin wasn't anymore excited about the topic at hand, but at least it had nothing to do with boys. 

"Not yet. We've been reading a lot of them though. They're sometimes hard to understand, but Ten, the man from downstairs, he's like the guide or tutor. He tries to explain things. And Jeno is helpful when I ask him." 

"Is he?" His father sounds happy.

"Yes. I think it's important to him that we all feel successful. He's really great at explaining things. He even," Jaemin stops. He wasn't supposed to mention the secret library, but this was his father, "You have to promise not to tell anyone about this." He smiles. 

"The only person I talk to is your mother, and we all know that she can't keep a secret. I'll keep this to myself." Jaemin smiles at the thought of his mother actually keeping a secret.

"You can trust me, Jaemie." He gives Jaemin a side hug.

"There's a secret room full of books that only the royal family knows about," Jaemin confesses, checking to make sure no one was around, "There are books that are banned and maps of the whole world, old ones, where the countries look the way they used to. I didn't know there were so many. And there's a computer in there. Have you ever seen one in real life?" His father shakes his head, stunned, "It's amazing. You type what you're looking for, and it searches through all the books in the room before it finds it." 

"How?" 

"I don't know," Jaemin says, excited, "But that's how Jeno found out what Halloween was. He even." Jaemin cuts himself off again, looking up and down the hall. 

"He even?" 

"He even let me borrow one." 

"That's very interesting. Can you tell me what you read?" 

"It was one of Malchin Sininga's personal diaries." Jaemin bites his lip. His father's jaw hits the ground before he picks it back up a second later, composing himself.

"Jaemin, that's incredible. What did it say?" Jaemin bites his lip again.

"I haven't finished it yet. It was mostly to figure out what Halloween was." His father considers his words. 

"Why are you worried? Clearly he trusts you." Jaemin sighs, feeling slightly foolish. 

"You're right." 

"Amazing," He studies the walls in a new way, "So there's a secret room here somewhere?" 

"This place is crazy. For all I know, if I tipped this vase, Jaemin points to the vase next to them, "We could fall into a trap door."

"I'll be careful making my way back to my room then." 

"Which you should probably do soon, I still have to get Nayeon ready for tea with the Queen." 

"Ahh, yes, you and your teas with the Queen," He jokes, "I'll see you tonight for dinner," He spreads out his arms like a protective shield as he walks down the hall. He puts a hand on the stair railing and when nothing happens he turns back to Jaemin, "Just so you know, this is safe." Jaemin rolls his eyes. 

"Thanks, dad." Jaemin shakes his head and makes his way back to his room. It was difficult not to skip down the halls. He was so happy his family was at the Palace, he could't hardly stand it. If Jeno were to keep him at the Palace, Jaemin would surely miss his family even more. He rounds the corner to his room and sees that the door is open. 

"What did he look like?" Nayeon asks as Jaemin approaches. 

"Handsome. To me anyway. His hair was wavy and never stayed down," Chenle giggles and so does Renjun as he talks, "A few times I would run my fingers through it. I think of that sometimes. Not as much as I used to." Jaemin tiptoes closer, not wanting to disturb them.

"Do you still miss him?" Nayeon asks, her voice full of curiosity.

"Less and less,” Renjun admits, "When I first got here, I thought I would die from the ache. I kept dreaming of ways to escape the Palace and find my way back to him, but that could never happen. I couldn't leave my dad, and even if I got outside the walls, there was no way I could find my way back." Jaemin knows little about Renjun's past, only what Jisung told him, but he knows that they gave themselves in service to a family of Three's to earn enough money for an operation for Renju's mother. His mother ended up dying, and when their employer found out about that her son and Renjun were in love, sold Renjun and his father to the Palace. He peeks through the door and finds Nayeon and Renjun on his bed. The balcony was open and the warm air wafted in. Nayeon fell so in place at the Palace naturally, her day dress hanging on her frame perfectly as she braided small sections of Renjun's hair. 

"What's it like to be in love?" Nayeon asks. A part of Jaemin aches, wondering why she never asked him. Then, he remembers that Nayeon doesn't know that he'd ever been in love.

"It's the most amazing and terrible thing that can ever happen to you," Renjun says, smiling sadly, "You know you've found something amazing, and you want to hold on to it forever. And ever second you have it, you fear losing it." Jaemin sighed. Renjun was right. Love is a beautiful fear. Jaemin didn't want to let himself think too much about losing things, so he walks into the room.

"Renjun, look at you!" 

"Do you like it?" He fingers the small braids in his light brown hair.

"It's wonderful. Nayeon used to braid my hair all the time when she was stressed. She's amazing." 

"What else was I supposed to do?" She shrugs, "We couldn't afford dolls, and the only other one home won't let me near his head, so I used Nana." 

"Well," Renjun says, turning to her, "While you're here, you will be our little doll. Jisung, Chenle and I are going to make you as pretty as the Queen." 

"No ones as pretty as her," Nayeon says, then turns to Jaemin, "Don't tell mom I said that." Jaemin laughs. 

"I won't. But, now we have to get ready. It's almost time for tea." Nayeon claps excitedly and settles in front of the mirror.

"Please don't move that much. They might fall out, " He turns to Jaemin, producing a letter from nowhere, "This came for you." 

"Thank you." Jaemin can't keep the shock out of his voice. The people he expected to hear from were in the Palace. He tears it open and reads it, the handwriting familiar. 

Jaemin,  
I have found out belatedly that the families of the Elite were invited to the Palace, and Mom, Dad and Nayeon have traveled to visit you. I know that Haeya is is to pregnant to travel, and Hyunbin is to young. I'm trying to understand why the invitation was not extended to me. I'm your brother, Jaemin. My only guess is that Father chose to exclude me. I really hope it wasn't you. We are on the verge of great things, you and I, and our positions can be very helpful to each other. If any other special privileges are offered to your family, you ought to remember me. We can help each other. Did you happen to mention me to the Prince. Just curious.  
Write soon, Minsu

Jaemin debates throwing the note away. He had hoped that Minsu had gotten over his caste climbing and leans to be content with what he has. It seemed, Jaemin's hopes had no luck. He throws the letter in the back of a drawer, choosing to ignore it. His brother's jealously wasn't going to spoil the visit. Renjun rings for Chenle and Jisung, who were otherwise occupied, and they enter the room with two different garment bags. Jaemin eyes them suspiciously. His mother enters the room, still in the clothes she came in. Chenle smiles at her, leading her to the bed. 

"Chenle decided it would be a good idea to make them dresses." Jisung says, gesturing to the bags. Nayeon bounces, as Chenle unzips the smaller bag, revealing a light pink dress, with long lace sleeves. He calls Nayeon over, helping her step out of the dress she was wearing and into the new one. He bends down, pins in his mouth and has to hem a couple inches off the bottom, then calls for Jaemin's mother. She gasps when he and Jisung pull out a similar dress, in a dark red. Renjun pulls out Jaemin's favorite light green and white outfit and has him put it on, while Chenle is hemming his mother. His mother was a little shorter and curvier than the Queen, but she didn't look any less regal. Nayeon hugs Chenle.

"Thank you." Chenle grins at her, pulling a basket, overflowing with fabric out of Jaemin's closet. 

"You're welcome." Nayeon grips onto Jaemin's arm as they head down the stairs. 

"What's wrong? You're excited to see the Queen, aren't you?" Nayeon nods. 

"It's just." She pauses. 

"What?" Jaemin asks.

"How am I supposed to go back to khakis after this?" The Elite were all animated, and the whole room was sparkling with energy. Donghyuck's younger sister, who was Nayeon's age, and Nayeon sat in a corner, talking. Jaemin and Donghyuck were very pleased that they got along so well. They both had the same personality. The Queen made her rounds, talking to all the mothers, and asking questions in her sweet way. Jaemin was sitting in a small group, listening to Sana's mother talking about their family back in Jiswa, when Nayeon tugs on his pants, pulling him away.

"Nayeon!" He hisses, "What are you doing? You can't act like that, especially in front of the Queen." 

"You have to see." She insists. Jaemin is grateful Ten isn't there. He wouldn't put it past him to scold Nayeon for what she did, even though she didn't know any better. They made their way to the window and she points outside.

"Look." Jaemin peers past shrubs and fountains and saw three figures. The first was his father, who was speaking with his hands as he either explained or asked something. The second figure was Jeno, pausing to think before responding. The third was Mark, leaning against the wall of the Palace. They walked around slowly, and sometimes Jaemin's father would put his hands in his pockets, and Jeno sometimes tucked his hands behind his back. They seemed to be having an intense discussion. Jaemin glanced around. Most of the omega's and mothers seemed to engrossed in their experience to notice Jaemin and Nayeon. Jeno stops, standing right in front of Jaemin's father, and speaks. There was no look of anger or aggression, but he looked determined. After a pause, Jaemin's father reaches out his hand. Jeno smiles and shakes it eagerly. They both seemed lighter, and Jaemin's father slaps Jeno on the back. Jeno stiffens, not used to being touched. But, then his father put his arm around Jeno's broad shoulders, the way he did with with all of his kids, and Jeno seems to melt, liking the touch.

"What was that about?" 

"It looked important." Nayeon shrugs.

"It did." They waited at the window to see if Jeno had a conversation with anyone else's father, but if he did, they didn't go into the gardens.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the halloween party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! im so excited for the next few chapters, but yall are gonna hate me! anyways i posted the character clothing thread on my twitter and ive already linked it in the end notes so pls check it out bc it took me forever  
> i will be updating it as we continue further in the book  
> caroline

The Halloween party was as amazing as Jeno promised. When he walked into the Great Hall with Nayeon by his side, he is stunned from the beauty of the room. Everything is gold. Ornaments hung from the walls and jewels were in the chandelier, cups, plates, and even the food all had hints of gold in them. Popular music was playing through a sound system, and Jaemin notices a band in the corner, ready to play the traditional songs for the dances they'd learned. Cameras, both for video and pictures dotted all along the walls. No doubt the party was going to be the highlight of programming the next day. No one was celebrating quite like the Palace. Jaemin wonders what the Palace would be like around Christmas time. Jaemin looks around at everyone's costumes, and notes that they all look gorgeous. Donghyuck was dressed as an angel, with wings spurting from his back, white fabric highlighting his skin, and dancing with Jeno's personal guard. Mark, for his part looked put together, dressed in his dress uniform and no sword in sight. Jaemin had never seen him without it. He wonders if Mark is at the party because Jeno will be at the party. He wonders why Mark is dancing, if he's supposed to be looking out for Jeno. Felix was wearing shorts made out of feathers and a large plume of feathers behind his head suggests that he's a peacock. Dejun and Chaeyoung were standing next to each other, and it looked like they coordinated on their costumes. Dejun was dressed in gold with leaves falling down his pants, and Chaeyoung was dressed in blue with flowers cascading down her dress. Jaemin guesses that they are supposed to be spring and fall. Sana's heritage was fully taken advantage of, and she was wearing a traditional dress from Jiswa, complete with a head dress. The guards that were at the party were all dressed in their dress uniforms, a stark contrast from the guards actually on duty, still in armor. 

"So what do you think?" Jaemin asks, turning to Nayeon. She's already gone, exploring the party. He laughs, looking for her puffy dress. She said she wanted to be a bride last minute, and Chenle provided, staying up almost all last night to make her costume. Jaemin was letting him nap while they were at the party. Nayeon was ecstatic when Chenle pulled out her dress that morning, puffy white sleeves adorning her arms. He even went as far as to make her a veil. Jaemin thinks she looks adorable.

"Hello, Jaemin." A voice says in his ear. Jaemin jumps, turning around to see Yukhei.

"You scared me." 

"I like your costume." 

"Thanks. I do too." Chenle and Renjun had made him into a butterfly. The color of his shirt was a light blue, so light it could be green, that was short enough that it showed some bits of his skin. Jaemin thinks that Jeno's entire hand could fit there, on his skin. His wings were covered in the same fabric and cascaded down his back, leaving just enough room for him to sit comfortably, the ends dipped in a light pink. He wore tight white pants that widened at the end, a mimic of the butterflies body and white sandals. Jisung made him a winged mask, covered in the same fabric. It makes him feel mysterious.

"I came to say hello. See how you were doing." 

"Good." Jaemin says. It feels awkward. 

"Oh," He sounds unsatisfied, "Alright then." Jaemin thinks that he was expecting more of an answer after his speech the other day, but Jaemin isn't ready to say anything. He gives him a small bow and heads off to another guard, who greets him like a brother. Jaemin wonders if being a guard has given him the same sense of family as being in the selection has for Jaemin. Donghyuck and Sana found him moments later, and pulled him onto the dance floor. Jaemin sways, trying not to hit anyone, and looks for Yukhei. He notices him standing on the edge of the dance floor with Jaemin's mother and sister. His mother is smoothing her hand over Yukhei's sleeve, and Nayeon is beaming. He can imagine them telling Yukhei how handsome he is in his dress uniform and how proud his mother is of him. He smiles back, and Jaemin can see how pleased he is. They were rarities, a Five and a Six pulled from their boring lives and placed in the Palace. The selection was so life changing that Jaemin sometimes forgets to appreciate the experience. He dances until the music goes quiet.

"Omegas of the Elite, gentlemen of the guard, families of the Elite and relatives of the Royal Family, please welcome King Junmyeon, Queen Joohyun, and Prince Jeno." The DJ announces. The doors fling open and the King, Queen and Jeno enter the room. The King is dressed as a King, just from another country, and the Queen's dress starts as blue and goes down to black, with jewels all over it. Jaemin thinks that she looks like the night sky. Jeno, hilariously, is dressed as a pirate. He's strayed away from wearing a suit, instead wearing striped pants, boots, a loose white shirt, and a vest. He has a red bandanna sitting on his head, the tips of his fluffy black hair, resting just over the bandanna, cutting some parts of it off. He even hasn't shaved in what looks like a few days, slight stubble resting under his chin. The DJ has them clear the floor so that the King and Queen can have the first dance. Jeno stood to one side, with Dejun and Chaeyoung, whispering to them. He looks to be doing a full sweep of the room, and Jaemin wonders if he's looking for him, and doesn't want to be caught staring. He smooths his hands over his thighs, and looks at Jeno's parents. The Queen is smiling up at her husband as he twirls her around, and the King looks at her as if she holds the sky in her hands. Jaemin thinks that they look happy. Jaemin thinks about the selection and how crazy it seemed, but he can't argue with the results. King Junmyeon and Queen Joohyun were perfect for each other. He seemed forceful, and she was calm. She liked to listen, and he seemed to always have something to say. The whole thing should be wrong, but it worked. Jaemin wonders if they ever grew apart the way he felt Jeno growing apart from him. Why had Jeno not made a single attempt to see him in the midst of dating the rest of the Elite? Maybe that why he was talking to his father, Jaemin thinks, to tell him he'd have to let Jaemin go. Jeno was a polite person, so it seemed like something he'd do. Jaemin surveys the crowd, looking for Yukhei. He spots his father, who finally joined the festivities, talking quietly with his mother, and Nayeon, who was wrapped up in Donghuck's arms, while he chatted quietly with his twin. It wasn't surprising that they'd gotten so close less than a day. Donghyuck was very likable. He sighs, wondering where Yukhei was. Jaemin, in a last effort, peeks behind himself. Yukhei was right behind him, and winks. Jaemin feels his entire mood lift. After the King and Queen had finished, they all crowded on the dance floor, while guards shuffled around, asking for dance partners. Jeno was still on the opposite side of the room, with Dejun and Chaeyoung. He was hoping that Jeno would ask him to dance, because he didn't want to have to do it himself. Jaemin gathers his nerves and heads in Jeno's direction. He decides that he would at least grant Jeno with the space and opportunity to ask. He makes his way across the floor, planning to jump into their conversation, but as soon as he gets close he turns to Chaeyoung.

"My dear," He says, "Would you like to dance?" She nods, as if it was the most obvious thing. Jaemin breezes past them and heads to the chocolate, like it was his original intention. Jaemin keeps his back to the room the entire time he stands there, not wanting anyone to see his blush. Almost six songs later, Mark appears next to him.

"Would you care for a dance?" His voice was bright with enthusiasm.

"Absolutely," Jaemin says, "I must warn you, I'm not that good." Mark laughs, spinning him onto the floor. 

"We'll take it slow, then." The dance was an upbeat one, which suited Mark's mood, and Jaemin finds it difficult to keep up. Mark speaks through the whole song. 

"It seems you've fully recovered from me running into you." Mark jokes. 

"It's a shame you didn't do any damage," Jaemin complains, "If I were in a splint, I wouldn't have to dance." Mark laughs again.

"You're his favorite," Mark says, as if it were obvious, "He'd kill me if I let anything happen to you." 

"I don't know about that." Part of Jaemin is sick of people telling him that, but another part wanted it to be true, but this was, Mark, Jeno's best friend and someone that probably already knew who Jeno was picking. Over Mark's shoulder, Jaemin sees Yukhei dancing with Felix, and he feels sick.

"Sounds like you get along with everyone," Mark continues, "You even brought your servants during the attack." He sounded amazed. At the time, it seemed like the most normal thing to do, but to everyone else, it came off as daring.

"I couldn't leave them behind." 

"You sound like a true Prince." 

"Thank you." Jaemin blushes. Jaemin was rendered breathless after the song was over, so he takes a seat, and chugs orange punch until he feels like he can breathe again. He fans himself with a napkin, trying not to let Renjun's hard work go to waste. He finds Jeno and Sana dancing again. Jeno had danced with Sana twice, and still hadn't sought Jaemin out. It takes awhile for Jaemin to spot Yukhei, but he eventually finds him talking to Felix in a corner. He stands to go tell her off, but realizes what that would mean for both him and Yukhei, and sits back down. By the time the song ends, Jaemin is moving towards them, and had situated himself at a place that was a comfortable distance for Yukhei to ask him to dance. He does.

"What was that?" Jaemin hisses, when they start dancing.

"What was what?" 

"Felix had his hands all over you." 

"Someone's jealous." He sings in Jaemin's ear, as he leads them in a twirl.

"Stop it. He's not supposed to be acting like that. It's against the rules." Jaemin looks around to make sure no one, especially his parents catches them talking intimately. He finds his mother talking with Chaeyoung's mother, and his father has disappeared. 

"This from you," Yukhei chortles, rolling his eyes, "If we aren't together, you can't tell me who I'm not allowed to talk to." Jaemin makes a face.

"You know it's not like that." 

"So what is it like?" Yukhei whispers, "I don't want to give up, but I need to know if there is nothing for me to hope for." Jaemin can see his effort from keeping his face so calm, and the lingering sadness in his voice. Thinking about ending what was between them brought a stabbing pain to Jaemin's chest. He sighs.

"He's been avoiding me. He'll say hello, but he's very devoted to dating the other Elite recently. I think I must have imagined that he liked me." Yukhei stops dancing for a moment, shocked, but picks back up a few beats later.

"I didn't realize that was what was going on," Yukhei says, softly, "I want us to be together, but I don't want you getting hurt." 

"Thanks," Jaemin says, "I just feel stupid." Yukhei pulls him closer, still maintaining a respectful distance, even though both of them can tell he doesn't want to.

"Trust me, Jaem. Any man who passes up an opportunity to be with you is an idiot." 

"You tried to pass me up." Jaemin reminds him.

"That's how I know." Yukhei smiles. Jaemin is glad they can joke about it now. Jaemin looks over his shoulder and sees Jeno dancing with Dejun, again. He wonders if he will ever get asked. 

"You know what this reminds me of?" Yukhei leans a tiny bit closer.

"What?"

"Hani's sixteenth birthday." Jaemin gives him a look. He remembers her birthday. She was a Six, and would help Jaemin's family sometimes when Yukhei's mother was busy. Her party came about five months after they started dating. They were both invited and Jaemin remembers thinking that it wasn't much of a party, just cake and water in her unfinished basement with the lights dimmed and the radio on. That was the first party Jaemin had even been to that wasn't a family party. It was just the local kids all alone in one room, and it was exciting. But, it didn't compare in no way to the spender around them now. 

"How is that party like this one?" Jaemin asks, disbelieving. Yukhei swallows once.

"We danced. Remember. I was so proud to have you there, in my arms. Even if you looked like you were having a seizure." Yukhei winks at him again. Jamein did remember that. He lived off of that moment for weeks. In an instant, a thousand memories that Yukhei and him shared flooded his mind, the names they picked out for their imaginary children, the ticklish spot on the base of his neck, the secret notes that they hid, Jaemin's failed attempts at making homemade soap, games played with their fingers across Yukhei's taunt stomach, games he'd always let Jaemin win.

"Tell me you'll wait for me," Yukhei whispers into Jaemin's hair, "Tell me you'll wait and I can handle anything." The music switches and a nearby guard asks for a dance. Jaemin is swept away, leaving both of them without answers. Jaemin finds himself peeking at Yukhei more than once as the night went on. He tries to seem casual about it, but he bets that anyone paying attention could have noticed, particularly his father, if he was in the room. He seemed more interested in touring than dancing. Jaemin tries to distract himself with the party. He's danced with almost everyone in the room, except Jeno. Jaemin was sitting down, resting his feet and drinking more of the punch when he hears Jeno's voice behind him.

"Jaemin?" Jaemin turns around, "May I have this dance?" The indescribable feeling that Jaemin gets around Jeno comes back, hitting into Jaemin's chest. As dejected as he was, and as embarrassed as he had been, when Jeno offered him that moment, he had to accept. 

"Of course." Jeno takes his hand and leads him out onto the dance floor, where the band was starting a slow song. Jaemin feels a rush of happiness. Jeno doesn't seem uncomfortable or upset. He was quite on the contrary. He hold Jaemin so close he could smell Jeno's raw scent, cinnamon, orange and a hint of musk, one that he'd only smelled during the rebel attack, and feel the slight tickle of his stubble against his cheek.

"I wondered if I was going to get an dance at all." Jaemin comments, trying to sound playful and not serious. Jeno manages to pull him even closer. 

"I've been saving this one. I've put in time with all the other Elite, so now my obligations are over. Now," He says, winking, "I can spend the rest of my evening with you." Jaemin blushes in the way he always does when Jeno says things like that to him. His words sometimes, Jaemin thinks were like lines of poetry. After last week, Jaemin doesn't think he would ever hear Jeno say anything like that to him. It makes his pulse race. 

"You look lovely, Jaemin," Jeno says, tone playful, "Much to lovely to be on the arm of a scraggly pirate." Jaemin giggles. 

"How could you have dressed though," Jaemin wonder, "Come as a tree?" 

"Some kind shrubbery at least." Jaemin laughs.

"I would pay money to see you as shrubbery." 

"Next year." Jeno promises, spinning Jaemin around. Jaemin gives him a look.

"Would you like that? For us to have a Halloween party next October?" 

"Will I even be here next October?" Jeno stops dancing.

"Why wouldn't you?" He picks back up, without flaw. Jaemin shrugs. 

"You've been avoiding m all week, dating the other Elite. And I saw you talking to my dad," Jaemin swallows the lump in his throat, "I thought you were telling him why you had to kick out his son." 

"Jaemin." 

"I get it," Jaemin continues, "Someone has to go. I'm a Five. Donghyuck's the people's favorite." 

"Jaemin, stop it," Jeno says, gently, "I'm such an idiot. I had no idea you felt that way. I thought you felt secure in your position." Jaemin thinks that he's missing something. Jeno sighs.

"Honestly, I was trying to give the other omega's a chance. From the beginning, I really only looked at you, wanted you," Jaemin ducks his head, overwhelmed by Jeno's stare, "When you told me how you felt, I was so relieved that a part of me didn't believe it. I still have a hard time believing that it's real. You'd be surprised how infrequently I get something I truly want." His eyes are hiding something, Jaemin realizes, but he's not ready to share. He shakes it away and continues explaining, starting to sway once again with the music. 

"I was afraid I was wrong, that'd you'd change your mind any second. I've been looking for a suitable alternative, but the truth is," Jeno looks straight into his eyes, gaze unwavering, "There's only you. Maybe I'm not really looking, or maybe they aren't right for me. I just know I want you. And that terrifies me. I keep waiting for you to take back your words, to beg to leave." It takes Jaemin a moment to find his breath, and when he does, he snuggles into Jeno's neck. Suddenly the time away seemed different. He can understand that feeling, that it was too good to be true, to good to trust. Jaemin feels like that everyday he spends with Jeno.

"Jeno, that's not going to happen," Jaemin whispers in his neck, "If anything, you're going to realize that I'm not good enough." 

"Darling," Jeno says, lips at his ear, "You're perfect." Jaemin's arm, draped across Jeno's back, pulled him closer and Jeno's arm, wrapped around his waist did the same, until they were closer than they had ever physically been, arm tightening as if he never wanted to let go. Jaemin realized that they were in a crowded room, one where his mother was probably having a heart attack, but he can't bring himself to care. For that moment, it felt like they were the only two people in the world. Jaemin pulls back to look at Jeno, noticing that he has to blink moisture out of his eyes to see properly. He liked those tears. 

"I want us to take our time. After I announce the dismissal tomorrow, it will appease the public and my father, but I don't want to rush you. I want you to see the Omega's suite. It adjoins mine, actually," He says, quietly. Something about being so close to him all the time makes Jaemin's bones feel weak, "I think you should start deciding what you want in there. I want you to feel completely at home here. You'll have to pick a few more servants, and decide if you want your family in the Palace or nearby. I'll help you with everything too," A tiny beat of Jaemin's heart asks about Yukhei, but Jaemin was so taken in by Jeno that he barley hears it, "Soon, when it's proper for me to end the selection, and I propose to you, I want it to be as easy as breathing for you to say yes. I promise to do anything in my power from now until then to make it so. Anything you need, anything you want, just say the words and I will do anything I can for you." Jaemin was so overwhelmed. Jeno understood him so well, about how anxious he was about making this kind of commitment, how scary it was for him to become a Prince. He was going to give Jaemin every second he could and, in the meantime spoil him with everything possible. Jaemin has another moment where he doesn't believe it was real.

"That's not fair, Jeno," Jaemin complains, "What am I supposed to give you?" Jeno chuckles. 

"All I want is your promise to stay with me. To be mine. Sometimes it feels like you can't possibly be real. Promise me you'll stay." 

"I promise." With that, Jaemin tucks his head into Jeno's neck, and they slow danced their way through song after song. Once Nayeon caught his eye and she looked like she wa about to explode from happiness. His parents watched on, his father's face seemed to say, and you thought he was sending you home. 

"Jeno?" Jaemin lifts his head up. 

"Yes, darling?" Jaemin smiles at the name.

"Why were you talking to my dad?" He smiles. 

"He is aware of my intentions. And you should know that he approves wholeheartedly, as long as you're happy. That seemed to be his only requirement. I assured him that I would do everything to see that you were, and told him that you seemed already happy here." 

"I am." Jaemin feels Jeno's chest rise, as he takes a deep breath.

"Than he and I already have what we need." He moves his hand slightly downwards, to the small of Jaemin's back, encouraging him to stay close. Jaemin knows so many things from that touch. He knows that this is real, that this is happening, and he lets himself believe it. He knows he will have to let go of friendships that he'd made here if he had to, though he was sure Donghyuck wouldn't mind loosing. And he knows that he'd have to let the torch he'd held burning for Yukhei burn out, it would be slow and he would have to tell Jeno, but Jaemin would do it. Because, now he was Jeno's. He knows it. He'd never been so sure. For the first time, Jaemin could see it, the aisle, guests and Jeno waiting for him at the end. With that touch, it all made perfect sense. The party went late into the night, when Jeno dragged all six of them out onto the balcony at the front steps of the Palace for a better view of the fireworks. Felix stumbled up the marble steps, and champagne was being passed around. Jeno was celebrating their engagement prematurely with a bottle he kept to himself. As the fireworks lit up the sky in different waves of colors, Jeno lifts his bottle in the air.

"A toast!" He exclaims. They all raised their glasses and waited. He notices Sana's cup smeared with the dark lipstick she was wearing, and even Donghyuck was holding a glass, sipping from it quietly.

"To all you beautiful ladies. And my future mate!" Everyone hooted, thinking the toast was for them, but Jaemin knew better. They all tipped back their glasses, and Jaemin watches Jeno, his almost fiance, who gives him a tiny wink before taking another drink. The glow and excitement of the whole evening was so overwhelming, like a fire of happiness was swallowing him whole. He couldn't imagine anything taking that happiness away.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone finds out about donghyuck and mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! if you read the mark chapter i posted a couple hours ago you're probably kunfused, but i promise that it will make sense after this one!  
> again, the clothing thread is up on my twitter, and pls dm me or ask me questions on my cc if anything doesn't make sense and i will do my best to answer them!  
> caroline

Jaemin barley sleeps. Between getting in late, and the excitement over what was coming, it was impossible. He curls closer to Nayeon, comforted by her warmth and presence beside him. He'd miss her so much once she left, but at least he gets the prospect of having her possibly living in the Palace for him to look forward to. Jaemin wonders who will be leaving. He thought it would be rude to ask, so he didn't, but if he had to guess he would say Chaeyoung. Donghyuck and Dejun were both popular with the people, Sana and Felix had connection, and Jaemin has Jeno's heart. That didn't leave Chaeyoung much to hold onto. He feels bad because he doesn't have anything against Chaeyoung. If anything, he wishes that Felix was the one leaving. Maybe, Jaemin thinks, Jeno would send him home since he knows how much Jaemin dislikes him, and he did say that he wanted Jaemin to be comfortable at the Palace. Jaemin sighs, thinking about everything Jeno said last night. Jaemin never imagined that it was possible. How did he, Na Jaemin, a Five, a nobody, fall from Lee Jeno, a One, the One. How did this happen when he'd spent the last two years bracing himself for life as a Six? A tiny part of his heart throbs. How is he going to explain this to Yukhei? How would he tell him that Jeno had chosen him and Jaemin wanted to be with him? Would Yukhei hate him? The thought makes Jaemin tear up. No matter what, he doesn't want to lose Yukhei as a friend. His servants didn't knock when they came in, which was typical, but they were holding a garment bag. They always tried to let Jaemin stay in bed and rest for as long as possible, always being quiet and never waking him up unless they had to, and after the party, Jaemin certainly needed the time. But, instead of going to prep things for Jaemin, Chenle goes over to Nayeon's side of the bed. He shakes her shoulder until she's awake. 

"Miss Nayeon?" He whispers, "It's time to get up." She whines. 

"Can't I sleep?" Nayeon grumbled, rubbing her eyes. 

"No," Chenle says, "There's some business this morning. You need to go to your parents right away." 

"Important business?" Jaemin asks sitting up, "What's going on." All three of his servants exchange a look. Jisung shakes his head and that seems to be the end of it. jaemin is confused, and hopeful as he gets out of bed, encouraging Nayeon to do the same. Jaemin gives her a big hug and a wet kiss on the forehead before she leaves for their parents room. As soon as the door shuts behind her, Jaemin turns on Jisung.

"Can you tell me what's going on now that she's gone?" Jisung shakes his head. Jaemin huffs, "Would it change if I commanded you?" Jisung shakes his head, smiling slightly.

"Our orders come from higher up, you'll just have to wait." Jaemin stands at the door of his bathroom as he watches them move. Renjun's hands are shaking as he pulls out petals for Jaemin's bath, and Chenle's eyebrows were knit together as he lines up pins and a brush for Jaemin's hair. Renjun sometimes trembled for no reason, and Chenle tended to scrunch up his face when he was concentrated. It was Jisung that scared him. JIisung, who was always the calm one, quick to comfort Chenle or Renjun, was worn down, body sagging. He stops every so often to rub at his forehead, as if he was trying to rub away the lines creased there. Jaemin looks on as he pulls out his outfit from the garment bag. Simple, and jet black. He knows that it could only mean one thing. He starts crying before he knows who their mourning. 

"Jaemin?" Chenle comes over to him.

"Who died?" Jaemin asks frantically, "Who died?" Jisung, as calming as ever, pulls him up, and wipes the tears away.

"No one has died," He says. His voice wasn't comforting, it was commanding, "Be grateful for that when this is all over. No one died today." He gives no more explanation and instead leads Jaemin in his bath. Renjun tries to keep himself under control, but breaks, bursting into tears. Chenle asks him to get Jaemin something light to eat and Renjun jumps at the command, leaving the room quickly. Renjun eventually returns with some bread and apple slices, and Jaemin wants to stretch out his time, and eat slowly, but one bite tells him that food is not his friend. Finally, after Jaemin is completely done, Jisung pins his nametag on him, shinning bright against the black of his outfit. There was nothing else for him to do than to face this unimaginable fate. He turns back to his servants, hand on the door. 

"I'm scared." Jisung tuts, putting his hands on Jaemin's shoulders. 

"You are a royal omega now. You must handle this like such." He unclenched Jaemin's hand from the doorknob and walks away. Jaemin wishes that his head was high, but royal omega or not, he was terrified. The rest of the Elite were waiting when he arrives at the foyer, all wearing outfits and expressions similar to his. Jaemin was hit with relief. Jaemin wasn't in trouble. If anything, he thinks, they all were, so at least he won't be going through whatever this is alone. 

"There's the fifth," A guard says to another, "Follow us." Jaemin thinks he's crazy. There's another one. They walk down the stairs, and Jaemin quickly scans over the omegas. The guard was right, there was only five of them. Donghyuck wasn't there. Jaemin's first thought was that Jeno had sent Donghyuck home, but he thinks that Donghyuck would have come to his room to say good-bye. Jaemin tries to think of a relationship between all the secrecy and Donghyuck's absence, and nothing he comes up with makes sense. An assembly of guards waited at the foot of the stairs, along with their families. He looks over at his family, who all look anxious, and then over the whole group, who all share the same expression. Jaemin looks over at his parents for some sort of clarity, but his mother shakes her head and his father gives him a shrug. Jaemin scans the crowd for Yukhei, but doesn't see him. He watches a pair of guards escorting Donghyuck's family to the back of their line. His mother was leaning heavily on his father, who looked like he aged years in a single night. His twin was trying to keep her siblings occupied, but looked just an anxious. Jaemin wonders why Donghyuck's family was there if he was gone. He turns as a burst of light floods the hallway they're in. For the first time since they entered the Palace, the front doors were wide open, and they were paraded outside. They crossed the circular driveway and headed past the walls that kept them in the Palace. The gates creaked open, the deafening sound of a massive crowd greeted them. A giant platform had been set up on the street, and thousands of people were huddled together, some children on their parents shoulders. Cameras were positioned around the platform and production people were running in front of the crowd, capturing the scene. They were led to a small section of stadium seating, and the crowd cheered for them as they passed, throwing flowers on the floor in front of their feet as they passed. Jaemin waves as someone yells his name, and the rest of the Elite follow when they hear their names, not knowing what was going on. Jaemin feels silly for worrying. If people were this happy, then nothing bad can be happening. The staff really needed to rethink how they treated the Elite, Jaemin thinks, all that anxiety for nothing. Nayeon giggles, happy to be part of the excitement, and Jaemin was relieved to see her back to normal. He tries to keep up with his appearance, but was distracted by the two structures set up on stage. The first was a wooden block with loops at either end, and the second was shaped in the letter 'A' with rungs like a ladder Jaemin climbs into his seat in the middle of the first row and tries to figure out what was going on. The crowd erupts again as The royal family appears, all wearing dark clothing with sober expressions. Jaemin was close to Jeno, and he knows that if he looked at Jeno and Jeno smiled at him, he would know everything was okay. Jeno doesn't smile at him, instead wears a hard expression. A moment later, the crowds cheers turned into cries of disdain, and Jaemin turns to see what the fuss was about. His stomach twists painfully as he feels his world shatter. Mark was being led out in chain, lip bloody. He looks like he'd been rolled around in mud. Behind him, Donghyuck was being dragged, his beautiful angel costume lacking wings, ripped and covered in grime. Jaemin notices a long scratch on his leg. Jaemin notices a suit jacket covering his shoulders, as he squints into the sun, looking around the massive crowd. Their eyes connected for only a second before he was tugged forward again. He searches again, and Jaemin knows who he's looking for. He looks to his left and sees Donghyuck's family watching, all holding each other tightly. His twin was cuddled against his father, staring at the stage with tears in her eyes. They looked crushed, gone from the place, as if their hearts had abandoned them. Jaemin looks back at Mark and Donghyuck. The anxiety on their faces was obvious, but they walked with a certain pride. Only once, when Donghhyuck tripped as he was yanked forward, did that facade vanish. Beneath it, terror. As they were led up to the platform that the two structures were on, a man in a mask started talking. The crowd hushed. Apparently, whatever this was, had happened before, and the people knew how to respond. Jaemin doesn't and he feels his body lurch forward, stomach heaving. He was glad he didn't eat much.

"Lee Donghyuck," The man calls out, voice commanding. Donghyuck's mother sobs at the mention of her sons name. Jaemin watches as Donghyuck leans slightly onto Mark, who nods lightly at him before pecking Donghyuck's forehead, "One of the Selected, an Omega of Sininga, was found last night in an intimate moment, with this man, a trusted member of the guard and the Prince's personal guard, Mark Lee." The man's cry was full with an inappropriate amount of self-importance. The crowd booed at his accusations. 

"He has broken his vow to our Prince, and Mr. Lee has stolen royal property through his relationship with him. These offenses are treason to the royal family!" The man shrieks, willing the crowd to agree. They do. Jaemin wonders how they could. This was Donghyuck, sweet, gentle, beautiful, trusting, giving Donghyuck. He made a mistake, maybe, but it didn't deserve that kind of hatred. Mark was being strapped up to the A-framed shape, legs spread wide and arms pulled into a position that mimicked the frame. Padded belts of leather wrapped around his waist and legs, rendering him unmovable. Donghyuck was forced on his knees, bare legs touching the no doubt rough wood of the platform and his hands were bound in the leather loops, palms up. Jaemin notices that Donghyuck was crying. 

"This is a crime punishable by death!" The man shrieks again, "But, in his mercy, Prince Jeno has decided to spare these traitors their lives. Long live Prince Jeno!" The crowd chants after him. If Jaemin had been in his right mind, he would have known he was supposed to call out, or at least clap. The Elite did. Their families did, even in their shock. Jaemin wasn't paying attention. He could only see Donghyuck and Mark. They had been given front row seats for a reason, to show them what would happen if they made a stupid mistake, but from where Jaemin was, about twenty feet from the platform, he could hear everything that mattered. Doghyuck was staring at Mark, who was staring right back at him, head craned sideways. The fear was unmistakable, but there was a look on Donghyuck's face, as if he was trying to reassure Mark that he was worth it. 

"I love you, Donghyuck," Mark calls to him. Jaemin barley heard it, but it was there, "I promise we're going to be okay. It'll be okay." Donghyuck can't speak because of his fear, but still nods at him. In that moment, all Jaemin can think about is how radiant Donghyuck is, silver hair messy, and clothes ripped and messy, but he looked radiant.

"Lee Donghyuck and Mark Lee, you are both hereby stripped of your castes! You are Eights, the lowest of the low." The crowd cheered, which seemed wrong. Weren't there any Eight's in the crowd who hated being called that? 

"And to inflict on you the shame and pain you have brought on His Highness, you will each be canned fifteen times. May your scars be a reminder of your many sins." Jaemin wonders what canned means, but his answer goes a second later. Another masked man pulled a metal rod out of a bucket of water. He swiped it through the air a few times, testing it out, and Jaemin can hear the whistling of the rod as it cuts through the air. The crowd applauded the warm up, with as much enthusiasm as they gave when the Elite first came. Jaemin suddenly realizes what is about to take place. In a few moments, Mark's back would be torn up, and Donghyuck's precious hands. 

"No," Jaemin screams, feeling sick, "No!" 

"I think I'm going to be sick." Chaeyoung mutters from next to him. Sana weakly moans into a nearby guards shoulder. Nothing stopped. Jaemin stands and lunges toward Jeno, falling over his father's lap. 

"Jeno! Jeno, stop this!" 

"You have to sit down." Jaemin's assigned guard says, trying to wrangle him back in his chair. 

"Jeno, I beg you, please!" 

"It's not safe!" The guard shouts.

"Get off me!" Jaemin tries kicking his guard as hard as he can. The guards remains holding onto him.

"Jaemin, sit down." His mother shrills. 

"One!" The man cries on stage, and the can goes down on Donghyuck's hands. He lets out a whimper, like a pathetic dog. Mark made no sound, but his whole body lurched. 

"Jeno! Jeno!" Jaemin yells, "Stop this, please!" Jeno heard him, Jaemin knows that he did. He watches Jeno close his eyes slowly, swallowing as if he could push the sound out. 

"Two!" The man cries. Donghyuck's cry was pure anguish. Jaemin can't imagine his pain, and they still had thirteen left,

"Jaemin, sit." His mother insists. Nayeon was in between his parents, her face turned away and cries almost as pained as Donghyuck's.

"Three!" Jaemin looks at Donghyuck's family. His mother had her face buried in her hands, with his father's arm around her, as if he could protect her from all they were losing. Jaemin remembers when Donghyuck told him that his father didn't believe in rights for male omegas, but in that moment, it looks like he cares to much about his son. His other arm was holding Donghyuck's twin to his chest, Donghyuck's younger siblings on their laps and turned away from the stage. 

"Let me go!" Jaemin screams at his guard, "Jeno!" His tears were blurring his vision, but he could see through them well enough to know that Jeno heard him. He looks at the other Elite, wondering if they should do something. Some of them were crying. Sana was bent over, a hand pressed to her forehead, looking like she might pass out. No one seemed angry. Jaemin wonders if they should be.

"Five!" The sound of Donghyuck's cries of pain would haunt him forever. He'd never heard anything like it. Or the sickening cheers of the crowd, as if the torture Jaemin's best friend was going through was for entertainment. Or Jeno's silence, allowing it to happen. Or the Elite around him, accepting it. The only thing that gives Jaemin some sort of hope was Mark. Even though he was sweating and his feeling the same amount of pain Donghyuck was, he still swiveled his head around to look at Donghyuck, panting out comforting words. 

"It'll be," Mark gasps for breath, body lurching as another cane hits his back, "Over soon." 

"Seven!" 

"Love you." He stammers, body seizing. Jaemin can't handle it, trying to claw at his guard. His sleeves were too thick and Jaemin shrieks as he grips him tighter. 

"Get your hands off my son." Jaemin's father yells. The guard falters for a moment, and Jaemin takes the opportunity, wigging around until they were face to face, and bringing his knee up hard. He lets out a muffled cry and falls down, Jaemin's father catches him. Jaemin hops over the railing, running as fast as he can in his clunky shoes. 

"Hyuck!" He screams, "Hyuckie!" He'd almost got to the steps when guards caught up with him, and it was a fight he couldn't win. From the angle behind the stage, Jaemin saw that they exposed Mark's back, skin all torn and shredded, pieces hanging. Blood was trickling down, ruining what used to be a pristine pair of white dress pants. Jaemin can't imagine the state of Donghyuck's hands. The thought sends him into another hysteria, and he kicks and screams at the guards, but all he managed was the loss of one shoe. He was dragged inside as the man called for the next strike, and Jaemin doesn't know whether to be ashamed or grateful. On one hand, he didn't have to see it, but on the other, he felt like he'd abandoned Donghyuck in the worst possible moment of his life. If Jaemin had been a true friend, wouldn't he have done better than that? 

"Donghyuck," He screams, tears streaming down his face, "Hyuckie, I;m so sorry!" But the crowd was so frenzied, and he was sobbing so much that Jaemin didn't think he heard.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin spends the rest of the day in his room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! my brain hurts so bad but im pushing through cause i wanna write this chapter so pls bear with me  
> anyways, pls ask me questions on my cc or my twitter so i have something to do besides overwhelm yall with updates  
> caroline

Jaemin thrashes and screams the entire way back to his room. The guards holding him had to hold him so tightly that he knows he'll have bruises, but he doesn't care. He has to fight.

"Where's his room?" One of the guards asks, and Jaemin twists to see a servant coming down the hallway. Jaemin doesn't recognize her, but she clearly knew him, and escorted the guards all the way to his room. Jaemin hears his servants shouting in protest at the way he was behind manhandled.

"Calm down, that's no way to behave." One of the guards says, throwing him on his bed. 

"Get the hell out of here!" Jaemin screams. His servants, all in tears, rushed over to him. Chenle started to get the dirt off his pants, but Jaemin slaps his hands away. They knew, Jaemin thinks, they knew and they didn't warn him.

"You too!" Jaemin screams at them, "All of you out now!" They recoiled at Jaemin's words, Chenle running around Jaemin's bed to seek comfort in his alpha's arms, and the tremors that ran up and down Renjun's body almost made Jaemin regret it, but he needs to be alone.

"We're sorry." Jisung says, pulling the others with him. They knew how close Jaemin was to Donghyuck. 

"Just go." Jaemin whispers, shoving his face in his pillow. Jaemin climbs deeper into his bed as he slips off his remaining shoe as soon as the door clicks shut. He finally makes sense of a detail of Donghyuck's stay at the Palace. This was the secret that he had been to afraid to share. He didn't want to stay because he didn't love Jeno, but he did want to stay because he couldn't be separated from Mark. Suddenly, everything made sense. Why Donghyuck stood in certain places and stare at the door in the Omega's Room. It was Mark. He was there. The time the royal family of Rucai came and Donghyuck refused to get out of the sun. Mark. It was Donghyuck he'd been waiting for when Jaemin ran into him outside the bathroom. It was always him, standing by, perhaps sneaking a kiss here and there, waiting desperately for a time when they could truly be together. Jaemin wonders how much Donghyuck loved him to be so careless, to be willing to risk so much. How could it even be real? It didn't seem possible. He knows that there is a punishment for something like that, but that it happened to Donghyuck, that he was gone. Jaemin couldn't understand it. His stomach writhed. It could have easily been him. If him and Yukhei hadn't been so careful, if someone had overheard their conversation on the dance floor the night prior, that could have been them. He wonders if he's ever going to see Donghyuck again. Where would he be sent? Would his family have anything to do with him? He can't believe that he's an Eight. It could not be real. Would he ever be able to use his hands again? How long would it take for the wounds to heal? And what about Mark? Will he ever be able to walk again? Jaemin's stomach rolls. That could have been Yukhei. That could have been him. Jaemin feels a cruel sense of relief that it wasn't him, and that relief made him feel so guilty that he could hardly breathe. Jaemin was a terrible person, a terrible friend. There was nothing else, he decides, to do than to cry. He spends most of the morning curled on his bed in a ball. His servants brought him lunch, and Jaemin can't touch it. They also don't insist om staying, and let Jaemin be alone to wallow in his sadness. He can't pull himself together. The more he thinks over what happened, the sicker he feels. He can't get the sound of Donghyuck screaming in pain out of his head, and it runs on repeat, over and over. He wonders if there will ever be a time where he forgets about it completely. A hesitant knock came at his door. His servants weren't there to open it, and Jaemin doesn't feel like moving. He remains curled into a ball as his visitor comes in.

"Jaemin?" Jeno asks, quietly?" Jaemin doesn't answer. Jeno shuts the door and goes to stand by the edge of Jaemin's bed.

"I'm sorry," Jeno says, "I didn't have a choice." Jaemin still doesn't move, remaining quiet.

"It was that or kill them. The guards found them last night and the cameras recorded it. They circulated the footage without us knowing." Jeno doesn't speak for a while after he finishes, probably thinking that if he stood there long enough Jaemin would talk to him. Finally, he kneels beside him.

"Jaemin? Look at me, darling?" The endearment makes his stomach churn, but he looks.

"I had to. I had to." 

"How could you just stand there?" Jaemin's voice sounds funny, "He was your best friend, Jeno. How could you not do anything?" Jeno sighs.

"I told you once that part of the job is looking calm when your anything but. It's something I've had to master, and you will too." Jaemin scrunches his eyebrows. Jeno can't possibly think that Jaemin still wanted this. As he takes in Jaemin's expression, he falls into shock.

"Jaemin, I know you're upset, and you have every right to be, but please? I told you, you're the only one. Please don't do this." 

"Jeno," Jaemin says, slowly, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do this. I could never stand by and watch someone get hurt like that, knowing it was my judgement that sent them there. I can't be a Prince." Jeno draws in a staggered breath, the closest thing to emotions that Jaemin had ever seen from him.

"Jaemin, you're basing the rest of your life on five minutes of someone else's. Things like that rarely happen. You wouldn't have to do that." Jaemin sits up, hoping it will make him see things more clearly.

"I just, I can't think right now." 

"Then don't," Jeno urges, "Don't let this be a decision you make for the both of us when you're upset." Jaemin thinks that those words sounded like a trick.

"Please," Jeno whispers, clutching onto Jaemin's hands. The utter desperation in his voice makes Jaemin look at him, "You promised you'd stay with me. Don't give up. Not like this. Please?" Jaemin lets out a breath, and nods. Jeno's relief is found instantly.

"Thank you." Jeno kneels there, on Jaemin's floor, clutching his hand like a lifeline. It didn't feel like it felt the day before. 

"I know," Jeno starts, "I know you're hesitant about the job. I always knew it would be hard for you to embrace. And I know this makes it harder, but what about me? Do you still feel sure about me?" Jaemin fidgets, not knowing what to say.

"I told you I can't think." 

"Oh, right," Jeno's dejection is clear, "I'll let you be for now. We'll talk again soon." He stands up, leaning forward like he might kiss Jaemin. Jaemin looks down and Jeno clears his throat. 

"Good-bye Jaemin." And then he was gone. Jaemin breaks down all over again. Jaemin isn't sure how much time has passed between Jeno leaving and his servants finding him, but he was still bawling.

"Oh, Jaemin," Chenle cries, running to embrace him, "Let's get you ready for bed." Renjun begins helping him out of his clothes, while Jisung ran a brush through his hair and wiped down his face, cleaning any traces of tears. They sat around him as Jaemin cries again. Jaemin wants to explain that his ache was more than just Donghyuck, that this ache was about Jeno as well, but it was embarrassing to admit how deeply he cared, how wrong he'd been. Then his heartbreak doubled when he asks for his family, and Jisung told him that families had been escorted away quickly. Jaemin didn't even get to say good-bye. He buries his face in Jisung's thigh, wetting his pants with his tears. Jisung shushes him and runs the brush through his hair again. Chenle rubbed his legs comfortingly, while Renjun simply held his hands to his heart, as if he could feel Jaemin's pain.

"Thank you," Jaemin sniffles, "I'm sorry about earlier." They all exchange a look.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Jaemin." Jisung insists. Jaemin wants to correct him, knowing he crossed a line with the way he treated them, but another knock came at the door. Jaemin tries to think of how to politely say that he doesn't want to see Jeno right now, when Chenle opens the door and Yukhei is on the other side. 

"I'm sorry to disturb you," He says, "But I heard crying and wanted to make sure you were alright." Jaemin looks up at the door from his spot on the floor, in between Jisung's legs. He crosses the floor to his bed, a bold move considering what had happened. 

"Jaemin, I'm very sorry about your friend. I heard he was someone special. If you need anything, I'm here." The look in his eyes communicated so much, that he was willing to sacrifice anything to make the situation better if he could, that he wanted to take it all away only for Jaemin's sake. Jaemin feels like an idiot. He'd almost given up the one person that truly knew him, truly loved him. He and Yukhei had been building a future together, and the selection had almost destroyed it. Yukhei was home. Yukhei was safe. 

"Thank you," Jaemin says quietly, "Your kindness means a lot to me." Yukhei gives him a smile. Jaemin can tell he wants to stay, and he wants it as well, but with his servants bustling around, it couldn't happen. Jaemin remembers thinking the other day that he would always have Yukhei, and he was happy to find it was true.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the omegas talk about donghyuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i know yall don't think i sleep, but i promise i do but heres another chapter of people hating on hyuck to tide you over

Hey Jaemie,   
I'm so sorry we didn't to say goodbye. The King seemed to think it would be safest for the families to leave as soon as possible. I tried to get to you, I promise, but it just didn't happen. I wanted to let you know that we got home safely. The King let us keep out clothes, and Nayeon is spending every last second in her dresses. I think she's hoping she never grows an inch so she can wear her ball gown to her wedding. It really lifts her spirits. I'm not sure I'll ever forgive the royal family for making two of my children watch that horror firsthand, but you know how resilient Nayeon is. It's you I'm worried about. Write us soon. I'm not sure if this is the right thing to say, but I want you to know that when you ran for the stage, I've never been more proud of you. You've always been beautiful, you've always been talented, and now, I know that your moral compass is perfectly aligned, that you see clearly when things are wrong, and you do everything you can to stop it. As a father, I couldn't ask for more.   
I love you, Jaemie, and I'm so, so proud.  
Dad

How was it that Jaemin's father always knew what to say? He wants someone to arrange the stars so that they spell out his father's words. He needs them big and bright, and somewhere he can see them when things turn dark. I love you, Jaemie, and I'm so, so proud. The Elite were given the option of breakfast in their rooms, and Jaemin takes it, not ready to see Jeno again. By afternoon, he was more put together and decides to go down to the Omega's room. If nothing else, Jaemin thinks, there's a TV and he can stand to get distracted. The Elite seemed to be surprised when he walks in, which he guesses is expected. He tended to hide away, and if there was ever a moment to hide, it was now. Felix was lounging on a couch, flipping through a magazine. He always seemed to have one on hand, and for some reason, it irritated Jaemin. Dejun and Sana were drinking tea at a small table as Chaeyoung stood in the back of the room, looking out the window. 

"Oh, look," Felix says to no one in particular, "It's one of my ads." The idea of him flipping through his own ads drives Jaemin's irritation further. 

"Jaemin?" Someone called. Jaemin turns and sees the Queen and her servants in the corner, doing needlework. Jaemin bows and heads over. His stomach somersaults as he thinks about his actions the day before. He hadn't meant to offend her and is suddenly afraid that he did. He felt the everyone's eyes on him because the Queen usually spoke to them as a group, not individually. He bows again as he approaches. 

"Your Majesty." 

"Please sit." She gestures to the chair in front of her. Jaemin obliges, gulping down his nerves.

"You put up quite the fight yesterday." She comments.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Jaemin swallows. 

"You were very close to him?" Jaemin swallows down his sadness. 

"Yes, Your Majesty." The Queen sighs.

"A royal omega ought not to behave in such a way. The cameras were so fixed on the action that they missed your conduct. Still, it doesn't suit you to act that way." Jaemin realizes that it wasn't an order of the Queen, it was a motherly reprimand. That made it a thousand times worse. It was like the Queen felt responsible for him, and he let her down. He bows his head, feeling truly bad for the first time about the way he acted. She reaches over and pats Jaemin's knee. 

"All the same," She whispers, "I'm glad you did it." Then she smiles. Jaemin feels tears forming.

"He was my best friend." 

"That doesn't stop now that he's gone, sweetie." The Queen pats his leg, kindly. It was exactly what Jaemin needed, motherly affection. He feels tears bite at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over. 

"I don't know what to do." He nearly spills everything about how he was feeling right there, but he was conscious of the fact that everyone was looking at them.

"I told myself I wouldn't get involved," She says, sighing, "Even if I wanted to, there's not much to say." She was right. What could undo what had happened. The Queen leans over.

"Still, go easy on him. He tried to make it as good as possible for them." She says, sweetly. Jaemin knows she means well, but he really doesn't want to discuss her son. Jaemin nods and rises. The Queen gestures that he can leave, smiling at him kindly, and Jaemin wanders over to join Dejun and Sana.

"How are you doing?" Sana asks, sympathetic.

"I'm fine. It's Donghyuck I'm worried about." 

"At least they're together. They'll make it as long as they have each other." Dejun says. Jaemin wonders how he knows they are together.

"How do you know Donghyuck and Mark are together?" 

"Jeno told me." He says, as if it was common knowledge.

"Oh." Jaemin says, disappointed. 

"I can't believe he didn't tell you, of all people. You and Donghyuck were so close. Besides, you're his favorite, right?" Dejun says. He glances between them. They both carry a look of concern, and maybe a sense of relief. 

"He's obviously not anymore." Felix comments, not even looking up from his magazine. Clearly Jaemin's decline was expected.

"I still can't believe Jeno put them through that. It was disturbing how calm he was throughout the whole thing." Jaemin tries to turn the conversation back to Donghyuck.

"But what he did was wrong." Chaeyoung remarks, no judgement in her voice, only quiet acceptance. 

"He could have had them killed. The law is on his side on that one. He showed them mercy." Sana says.

"Mercy?" Jaeimn scoffs, "You call getting your skin ripped apart in public mercy?" 

"Yes, all things considered," Sana answers calmly, "I bet if we ask Donghyuck, he would take caning over literal death." 

"Sana is right," Dejun says, I agree is was absolutely terrible, but I would rather have that than death." 

"Please," Jaemin sneers, anger rising to the surface, "You're a Three. Everyone knows your dad's a famous professor, and you've lived in libraries your whole life, completely comfortable. You'd never survive a beating, let alone live a life as an Eight afterwards. You'd be begging for death." Dejun glares at him.

"Don't pretend to know anything about what I can and can't tolerate. Just because your a Five, you think you're the only one who's suffered?" 

"No," Jaemin says, voice rising in anger, "But I'm sure I've experienced much worse than you, and I couldn't take what Donghyuck went though, and I doubt you'd fare any better."

"I'm braver than you think, Jaemin," Dejun says, "You have no idea the things I've sacrificed over the years. And if I make a mistake, I own up to the consequences." 

"Why should there be any consequences?" Jaemin asks, "Jeno keeps going on about how difficult the selection is for him, how hard it is to make the choice, and then one of us goes and falls for someone else. Shouldn't he be thanking him for making his decision easier?" 

"I heard the funniest thing yesterday." Chaeyoung tries to interject, seeming distressed. 

"But the law." Dejun calls, right over Chaeyoung's interjection.

"Jaemin has a point." Sana counters, and their conversation quickly crumbles. They were all talking over each other, trying to get their point in, justifying why they thought what happened was right or wrong. It was a first, but something Jaemin had been expecting. So many omega's in a room all fighting for the same thing were bound to start fighting at some point. Then, Felix interjects into the conversation, still looking at his magazine.

"He got what he deserved. Whore." The following silence was as charged as their fight. Felix looks over just in time to see Jaemin lunge at him. He screams as Jaemin lands on him, knocking them into a coffee table. He hears something crash to the floor and assumes it was a cup of tea. He'd closed his eyes midjump, and when he opens them, Felix is writhing underneath him, trying to grab his wrists. Jaemin pulls his hand back and slaps Felix across the face as hard as he can. The burning sensation on his palm was nearly overwhelming, but it was worth it to hear the smack that resounded across the room. He lets out an immediate shriek and starts clawing at Jaemin, and he suddenly regrets not keeping his nails as long. Felix made a few cuts on his arms, angering Jaemin even further. He strikes him again, cutting Felix's lip. In response to his pain, he reaches for the closest thing, the broken tea cup, and slams it against the side of Jaemin's head. Jaemin's thrown off, but tries to grab at him again, but people were pulling them apart. Jaemin wa so consumed that he hadn't noticed anyone calling for the guards. He takes a swing at them, tired of being manhandled. 

"Did you see what he did to me?" Felix cries.

"You shut up!" Jaemin screams, "Don't ever talk about Donghyuck again!" 

"He's crazy! Can't you hear him? Did you see what he did?" 

"Let me go!" Jaemin shrieks, struggling against the guard.

"You're psychotic. I'm going to tell Jeno right not. You can kiss the Palace goodbye." Felix threatens.

"Enough," The Queen interjects, "No one is seeing Jeno right now. You are both going to the hospital wing." She looks into Felix's eyes, and then Jaemin's, disappointment clear. Jaemin hangs his head. Wisely, Felix and Jaemin were separated by beds, Felix in the front by the door, and Jaemin in the back by the window. Felix tugged his privacy curtain around his bed as soon as they got there, so that he didn't have to look at Jaemin. Jaemin doesn't blame him, he did have a smug look on his face. Even when the doctor tends to the sore spot by his harline where Felix had hit him, he can't bring himself to grimace. 

"Hold this ice here, and it will bring the swelling down." The doctors says, thin pale hands letting go of the ice he was holding to Jaemin's head. 

"Thanks." The doctor looks up and down the wing, wanting to check that there was no one near. 

"Good for you," He whispers, "Most everyone's been waiting for something like this to happen." 

"Really?" Jaemin whispers back. He chuckles.

"I can't even begin to tell you the amount of horror stories I've heard about that one." He nods towards Felix's bed.

"Horror stories?" 

"He provoked the one that hit him." 

"Yangyang, how do you know?" The doctor steels him with a look.

"Jeno's a good man," He says, simply, "He had me check him out before he was sent home. He told me what Felix said about his parents. I can't repeat it, it was so disgusting." 

"Poor Yangyang. I knew it was something like that." 

"Someone came in with a bloody foot because someone put glass in their shoe. We can't prove it was Felix, but who else would it be?" Jaemin gasps.

"She looked terrified it might get worse, and probably kept her mouth shut. And Felix hits his servants. Just with his hands. They come in to get ice sometimes." 

"Oh no!" Jaemin gasps. All the servants he'd encountered were sweet. He can't imagine they doing anything to provoke a hit, let along regularly. 

"Suffice to say, your antics are making their rounds. You're nothing less than a hero around here." Jaemin doesn't feel like a hero.

"Wait," Jaemin says, a sudden thought coming to his brain, "You said Jeno had Yangyang checked here before he left?" 

"Yes," The doctor says, "Jeno's very concerned that you're all taken care of." 

"What about Donghyuck? Did he come here? How was he when he left?" Before he can answer, Jaemin hears Felix's pouty voice pierce through the silence of the room.

"Jeno, sweetheart." He calls as Jeno marches through the door. The doctor walks away, leaving Jaemin alone and aching to know if he'd actually seen Donghyuck. The sound of Felix's voice was to irritating to bear. He hears Jeno mumble his condolences, comforting the poor thing before exiting. He makes his way around his curtain and looks at Jaemin, looking exhausted. 

"You're lucky my father had the cameras removed from the Palace," He runs a hand through his hair, "How am I supposed to defend this, Jaemin?" 

"Are you going to kick me out then?" Jaemin asks, playing with a piece of his pants.

"Of course not."

"What about him?" Jaemin jerks his head towards Felix.

"No," Jeno runs his hand through his hair again, "You're all stressed after yesterday, and I can't hold that against you. I'm not sure my father will accept that excuse, but that's what I'm going to say." 

"Maybe you should tell him it was my fault," Jaemin pauses, "Maybe you should just send me home." 

"Jaemin, you're overreacting." 

"Jeno look at me," Jaemin urges, swallowing the rising lump in his throat, "I've known from the beginning that I don't have what it takes, and I thought I could, I don't know, change or somehow make it work, but I can't stay here. I can't." Jeno moves to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Jaemin, you may hate the selection, and you might be mad about what happened to Donghyuck, but I know you are about me enough to not abandon me like this." Jaemin reaches for his hand. 

"And I also care about you enough to tell you you're making a mistake." Jaemin can see the pain on Jeno's face as he grips his hand tighter, ad if he can hold him there and keep him from disappearing. Hesitantly, he leans in.

"It's not always so hard. And I want to show that to you, but you need to give me time. I can prove that there are good things to this, you just have to wait," Jaemin inhales to contradict, but Jeno cuts him off, "For weeks, Jaemin, you've asked me for time and I gave it to you without question because I have faith in you. Now, please have a bit of faith in me." Jaemin doesn't know what Jeno could possibly show him that will make him change his mind, but he can't just not give him time when Jeno had given it to him.

"Fine." 

"Thank you," The relief on his face was obvious, "I have to get back, but I'll come see you soon." Jaemin nods and watches Jeno leave the room, stopping at Felix's bed briefly. Jaemin wonders if trusting him was a bad idea.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin talks to yukhei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! updates might start to be more infrequent bc im back in school, still at home, but im in school again, so bear with me  
> PLS PLS PLS read the jeno book ive updated it until the caning so you know his reasons for letting it happen  
> caroline

Both his and Felix's injuries were minimal, so they were sent back to their rooms within an hour. Jaemin is thankful that they staggered their release times so they didn't have to leave at the same time. Jaemin turns the corner leading to his room and sees a guard coming towards him. Yukhei. Even with his more built frame from being bulked up, Jaemin could always recognize Yukhei's walk, his shadow, and a thousand other things ingrained in his heart. He stops to give Jaemin an unnecessary bow.

"Jar." He whispers in his ear before rising and continuing on his way. Jaemin stands there for a moment, confused, until he realizes what Yukhei meant. He moves down the hall, fighting the urge to run. He opens the door and was both surprised and relieved that his servants were nowhere to be found, and head over to his jar with the lonely penny in it. He opens the lid and pulls out a folded piece of paper. He thinks that Yukhei is very clever. His servants would have probably never noticed it, and if hey had, they wouldn't have intruded on Jaemin's privacy. He unfolds the note to a very clear list of instructions. It seemed that he and Yukhei had a date. The directions Yukhei gave were very complicated. He takes a roundabout way to get to the first floor where he was supposed to look for a door next to a large vase. He had noticed that vase before, and wondered what kind of flower could warrant such a big vase. He finds the door, double checking that no one could see him, and slips into the room.He's never managed to find himself so free of the guards, but no one was there. The moon shines through the window, giving the room sparse light, which makes Jaemin feel nervous.

"Yukhei?" Jaemin whispers in the darkness, feeling silly and scared all at once. 

"Just like old times, huh?" His voice calls. Jaemin can't see him.

"Where are you?" jaemin squints, trying to find his form. Then a heavy drape next to the moonlit window and Yukhei's form appears behind it.

"You scared me." Jaemin jokes, complaining.

"It isn't the first time, and it won't be the last." He smiles. Jaemin heads over to him, knocking into almost every obstacle on his way.

"Shhh," Yukhei complains, frantically waving his arms, "The whole Palace is going to know were in here if you keep knocking things over." Jaemin can tell he was joking.

"Sorry," Jaemin giggles, "Can we turn on a light?" 

"No," Yukhei says, "If someone sees the light under the door, we might get caught. This hallway isn't checked that much, but I want to be smart." 

"How do you know about this room?" Jaemin reaches out, making contact with Yukhei's forearm. He pulls him into a hug, then starts walking to the back corner of the room.

"I'm a guard," He says, simply, "And I'm good at what I do. I know the entire grounds of the Palace, inside and out. I also happen to know the rotations of all the guards, which areas are usually the least checked, and which time of day the guards are at their fewest. If you want to sneak around the Palace, I'm the guy to do it with." 

"Wow." Jaemin mumbles. They sit behind the back of a couch, the floor in front of them blanketed in a patch of moonlight.

"Are you sure this is safe?" If Yukhei hesitates at all, Jaemin was planning to bolt, for both of their sakes. 

"Trust me, Jaem, an extraordinary number of things would have to happen for us to get caught. We're safe." Jaemin is still worried, but needs to be comforted, so he goes along. Yukhei wraps an arm around him, tucking Jaemin into his side.

"How are you doing?" 

"Okay, I guess. I've been sad a lot, angry. Mostly, I wish that I can undo the last two days and get Donghyuck back. And Mark too, even though I didn't know him." 

"I did," Yukhei sighs, "He's a great guy, a great guard. I heard he was telling Donghyuck he loved him throughout the whole thing.

"He was," Jaemin confirms, "At the beginning at least. I got hauled off before it was finished." Yukhei kisses the top of his head. 

"I heard about that too. I'm proud you went out with a fight. That's my boy." 

"My dad was proud too. The Queen said I shouldn't act like that, but was glad I did. It's been confusing. Like it was almost a good idea, but not really, and it didn't really fix anything anyway." Yukhei hugs him tighter. 

"It was good. It meant a lot to me." 

"To you?" 

"Yeah," He whispers, seeming reluctant, "Every so often, I wonder if the selection has changed you. You're so well taken care of, and everything is so fancy. I keep wondering if you're the same Jaemin. That let me know that you are, that the Palace hasn't gotten to you." 

"They're getting to me, but not like that. It just reminds me that I wasn't born for this." Jaemin ducks his head into Yukhei's chest, the safe place that he'd always hidden in when things were bad.

Listen Jaemin," Yukhei says, stroking a hand through Jaemin's hair, "The thing about Jeno is that he's an actor. He's always putting on a perfect face, like he's above everything, but he's just a person. He's as messed up as everyone else. I know you care about him, or else you wouldn't stay here, but you have to know now that it's not real." Jamein nods, remembering Jeno's speeches about putting on a calm face. Was he always doing that? Was Jeno acting like that when he was with him? How was Jaemin supposed to tell?

"It's better now that you know," Yukhei continues, "What if you got married and then found out he was like this?"

"I know," Jaemin replies, "I've been thinking about that myself." Jeno's words about their future replayed themselves in his head. He had seemed so sure, prepared to give Jaemin so much. He sincerely thought that the only thing Jeno wanted was for him to be happy. Can't Jeno see how unhappy he was? 

"You've got a big heart, Jaem," Yukhei says, "I know you can't get over things well, but it's okay to want to. That's all." 

"I feel so stupid." Jaemin whispers, tears biting at his eyes.

"You're not stupid." Yukhei coos.

"Am too." 

"Jaem, do you think I'm smart?" 

"Of course I do." 

"That's because I am. And I'm way to smart to be in love with a stupid boy. So you can drop that right now." Jaemin gives a tiny laugh and lets Yukhei hold him tightly.

"I feel like I've hurt you so much. I don't understand how you can possibly still be in love with me." 

"It's how the world is," Yukhei shrugs," The grass is green, the sky is blue, and Yukhei endlessly loves Jaemin. Seriously, Jaem, you're the only one I've ever wanted. I couldn't even imagine being with anyone else. I've been trying to prepare myself for it, just in case, and I can't." They sat there, holding each other. Every press of Yukhei's finger, and his breath on his hair, felt like medicine for his heart.

"We shouldn't stay much longer," Yukhei says, breaking the silence, "I trust my abilities, but I don't want to push it." Jaemin sighs, it felt like they just got there, and now they have to leave, but he was probably right. He moves to stand, and Yukhei jumps up to help him, pulling him in for one last hug.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I really am sorry Jeno turned out to be such a bad guy. I wanted you back, but I didn't want you to get hurt. Especially not like that." 

"Thanks." 

"I mean it."

"I know you do," Yukhei has his faults, but he doesn't have it in him to be a liar, "It's not over though. Not while I'm still here." 

"Yeah, but I know you," Yukhei says, confidently, "You'll ride it out to help your family, and you'll get to see me, but he'll have to reverse time to fix this." Jaemin lets out a long breath, thinking that Yukhei is right. Jeno's hold on him was slipping away, shrugging off his skin like a jacket.

"Don't worry Jaem, I'll take care of you." Yukhei doesn't have anyway to prove it in the moment, but Jaemin believes him. He'd do anything for the people he loved, and Jaemin knows without question that he was the one Yukhei loved the most. The next morning, he lets his mind wander to Yukhei through getting ready, breakfast, and his time in the Omega's room. He remained blissfully detached from the world until a magazine was slapped onto the table in front of him. He looks up to see Felix, still sporting a puffy lip and pointing to something on the page. Jaemin looks down and recognizes Donghyuck's face, twisted in pain immediately. 

"Thought you should see this." Felix says, walking away. Jaemin isn't exactly sure what he means, but he was so eager to know about Donghyuck, that he dives in.

Of all of our country's great traditions, none have been looked upon with more excitement than the selection. Created to bring joy to a saddened nation, it seems everyone still gets giddy watching the great love story of our alpha prince and his omega unfold. When Malchin Sininga took the throne more than eighty years ago, and his eldest son, Minjun died suddenly, the entire country mourned the loss of such an enigmatic and promising young alpha. When his younger brother, Myung was to inherit the throne, many wondered if he was even ready to train for the task at eighteen years old, but Myung knew he was prepared to step into adulthood, and prove it via the greatest commitment one can make in life, marriage. Within months, the selection was born, and the spirits of the whole country were lifted by the possibility of an average omega becoming the first royal omega of Sininga.   
However, since then we have been forced to wonder at the effectiveness of the whole process. While a romantic idea at heart, some say it's unfair to force Prince's to marry omega's beneath them, although the Prince's usually find their destined omega through the process, and though we can't deny the absolute poise and beauty of our current Queen, Joohyun Bae Lee. Some of us still remember the rumors of Hyeon Sininga, who allegedly poisoned her husband Prince Kyong Sininga only a few years into their marrige before agreeing to marry his cousin, Sang Lee, in order to keep the royal line in tact.  
While that rumor has never been confirmed, we can day for certain that the behavior of the omega's in the Palace this time has been nothing short of scandalous. Lee Donghyuck, now an Eight, was caught with the Prince's Royal Guard in a closet after the Halloween Ball that was set to be the highlight of the selection's programming. Its splendor was completely overshadowed by Mr. Lee's reckless behavior, sending the Palace into a frenzy the next morning.  
But, beyond Mr. Lee's inexcusable actions, the omega's remaining at the Palace might not be crown worthy either. An unnamed source tells us that the omega's of the selection are constantly bickering, rarely making an effort to preform the duties required of them. Everyone remembers Mr. Liu Yangyang's dismissal in early September after deliberately attacking the lovely Felix Lee, a model from Arley. And our source confirms that that isn't the only physical interaction to take place between the Elite, which causes this reporter to question the pool of omega's for our lovely Prince Jeno.  
When asked to comment King Junmyeon only said, "Some of the omega's come from less-refined castes, and aren't used to the proper behavior that is expected at the Palace. Clearly, Mr. Lee wasn't prepared for life as a One. My wife has a particular indefinable quality about her and is a rare exception to the rule regarding lower castes. She has always sought to raise herself to a level befitting a Queen, and it would be a challenge to find someone more suited for the throne than her. But for some of the lower castes in the selection, it would be difficult to say we weren't expecting this from them."   
While Son Chaeyoung and Minatozaki Sana are both Fours, they always have a the height of refinement when presented to the public, particularly Miss Sana, who is quite sophisticated. We are forced to assume that our King is referring to Na Jaemin, the only Five who made it past the first day of the selection. Mr. Na has had quite an average run with the selection. He's pretty enough, but not what Sininga was expecting for it's new royal omega. From time to time his interviews on the report are entertaining, but we need a new leader, not a comedian.  
In further disturbing news, we have heard reports that Mr. Na attempted to release Mr. Lee during the caning, which in this reporters eyes makes him an accessory to the treacherous activities in which Mr. Lee was partaking in by being unfaithful to our Prince Jeno.  
With all of these reports (And Mr. Lee no longer in the top spot) one question remains: Who should be the new royal omega?   
A quick poll of our readers confirms what we've suspected all along.   
We congratulate Mr. Lee Felix, and Mr.s Xiao Dejun for their neck-and-neck places at the top of our poll. Minatozaki Sana takes up the third place, with Son Chaeyoung not far behind in fourth, and in the large gap between the fourth and fifth places, Na Jaemin comes (unsurprisingly) in last.  
I think I speak for all of Sininga when I encourage Prince Jeno to take his time finding us a good royal omega. We narrowly avoided disaster when Mr. Lee exposed his true nature before a crown was placed on his head. Whoever you love, Prince Jeno, make sure they're worthy. We want to love them too!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin reads the diary and talks to yukhei again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i know yall hate yukhei and everytime i write him i hate it bc he's ruining nomin and i have to write it, but after this chapter he isn't in it for a while  
> caroline

Jaemin ran from the room. It was obvious Felix wasn't doing him a favor. He was showing him his place. Jaemin wonders why he's even bothering with all of this. The King was expecting him to fail, the public didn't want him, and he was sure he wouldn't make a good prince. He makes his way upstairs quickly and quietly, not wanting to draw attention to himself. There was no telling who that magazine's unnamed source was. 

"Jaemin," Chenle says, sewing machine stopping as Jaemin walks through the door, "I thought you'd be downstairs till lunch for sure." 

"Can you leave please?"

""I'm sorry?" Jaemin huffs, losing his patience. 

"I need to be alone. Please?" He bows and leaves the room without a word. Jaemin walks over to the piano, hoping to distract himself. He plays a couple songs that he knows by heart, but it was too easy. He really needs to focus. He stands and digs through the bench until he fingers the edge of a book. He pulls out the diary, completely forgetting that he put it down there, and carried it over to his bed. The diary opened to the Halloween page, the picture acting as a natural bookmark, and Jaemin rereads the entry.

THE CHILDREN CELEBRATED HALLOWEEN THIS YEAR WITH A PARTY. I SUPPOSE IT IS ONE WAY FOR THEM TO FORGET WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND THEM, BUT IT FEELS SENSELESS. WE'RE ONE OF THE ONLY FAMILY'S LEFT WITH ENOUGH MONEY TO DO SOMETHING FESTIVE, BUT THIS CHILD'S PLAY SEEMS WASTEFUL.

Jaemin looks at the picture again, focusing on the girl. How old was she? What was her job? Did she like being Malchin Sininga's daughter? Did being his daughter make her popular? He turns the page and realizes that it was a continuation of the Halloween entry.

I GUESS I THOUGHT THAT AFTER EUROPE INVADED, WE'D SEE THE ERROR OF OUR WAYS. IT'S BEEN OBVIOUS TO ME, PARTICULARLY RECENTLY HOW LAZY WE'VE BECOME. IT'S NOT WONDER EUROPE CAME IN SO EASILY, AND IT'S NO WONDER IT TOOK SO LONG FOR US TO GET INTO A POSITION WHERE WE COULD FIGHT BACK. WE'VE LOST THE SPIRIT THAT DROVE PEOPLE ACROSS OCEANS AND THROUGH DEVASTATING WINTERS AND CIVIL WARS. WE GOT LAZY, AND WHILE WE WERE SITTING BACK, EUROPE TOOK THE REINS. IN THE LAST FEW MONTHS, I'VE FELT DRIVEN TO GIVE MORE MONEY TO THE WAR EFFORT. I WANT TO LEAD. I HAVE IDEAS, AND PERHAPS, SINCE I'VE DONATED SO GENEROUSLY, NOW IS THE TIME TO OFFER THEM. WHAT WE NEED IS CHANGE, AND I CAN'T HELP BUT FEEL LIKE I'M THE PERSON WE NEED THAT CAN PROVIDE IT.

Jaemin got the chills. He can't help but to compare Jeno to his predecessor. Malchin seemed inspired. He was trying to make something broken whole again. He wonders what he'd say about the monarchy if he was here now. When Yukhei slides his door open later that night, Jaemin is nearly bursting at the seams to tell him what he's learned. But, he remembered that he'd already mentioned to his father that the diary existed, which was already going past everything he'd sworn. 

"How have you been?" He asks, kneeling by Jaemin's bed.

"Alright. Felix showed me an article today," Jaemin shakes his head, "I'm not sure I want to get into it. I'm so tired of her." 

"I guess with Donghyuck gone, he won't be sending anyone home for a while." Jaemin shrugs. He knew the public was looking forward to an elimination, but what happened with Donghyuck was more dramatic than anyone had expected. 

"Hey," He says, risking a touch in the light of the open door, "It's going to be okay." 

"I know," Jaemin says," I just miss him. And I'm confused." 

"Confused about what?" Yukhei asks, voice soft.

"Everything. What I'm doing here. Who I am. I thought I knew, I don't even know how to explain it right now." That seems to be the problem lately. Every thought in Jaemin's brain was so sloppy that he can't line anything up.

"You know who you are Jaem," Yukhei says, sincere, "Don't let them try to change you." Jaemin feels sure for a minute, but not because he has all the answers, but because he has Yukhei. If he ever loses sight of who he is, Yukhei would always be there to steer him back.

"Xuxi, can I ask you something," Yukhei nods, "This is kind of weird, but if being the royal omega didn't mean I had to marry anyone, if it was a job someone picked for me, do you think I could do it?" Yukhei's eyes grow wide, taking in the entirety of the question. Jaemin can see, to his credit, that he's considering the possibility.

"Sorry, Jaem, I don't," He says, "You don't have it in you to be as calculating as they are." There was an apology in his tone, but Jaemin wasn't offended that he thought that he couldn't do it. He was a bit surprised by his tone.

Calculating? How so?" Yukhei sighs.

"I'm everywhere. I hear things. There's alot of turmoil in the south, in the area with a heavy contraction of lower castes. From what the older guards say, people down there never liked Malchin Sininga's methods, and there's been unrest down there for a long time. Rumor has it, that's why the Queen was so attractive to the King. She's from the south, and it appeased them for a while. Not so much anymore, it seems." Jaemin thinks again about bringing up the diary but doesn't.

"That still doesn't explain calculating." Yukhei hesitates.

"I was in one of the offices the other day, before all the Halloween stuff. They were mentioning rebel sympathizers in the south, and I was told to see these letters to the postal wing safely. It was over three hundred letters, Jaem, three hundred families getting knocked down a caste for not reporting things, or helping someone that the royal family saw as a threat," Jaemin sucks in a breath, "I know. Can you imagine. What if that was you, and all you knew how to do was play the piano, and now you're supposed to be a servant or work in the mines, how to find those jobs even. It's a pretty clear message." Jaemin nods.

"Does, do you think Jeno knows?" 

"I think he as to. He's not far off from running the country himself." In his heart, Jaemin doesn't want to believe that he agreed to this, but it seemed likely that he was aware of what was happening. He was just expected to fall into line. Could Jaemin do that?

"Don't tell anyone, okay? A slip like that could cost me my job." Jaemin nods. 

"Of course." Yukhei smiles at him.

"I miss being with you, away from all this. I miss our old problems." Jaemin laughs.

"I know. Sneaking out of my room was much easier than sneaking around the Palace." 

"And scrounging to find a penny for you was better than having nothing to give you," He taps on the glass jar, causing the lone penny to rattle around, "I had no idea you saved them all until the day you left." 

"Of course I did!" Jaemin exclaims, "When you were away, they were all I had to hold onto. Sometimes I used to pour them over my hand, just to scoop them back into the jar. It was nice to have something you touched," Their eyes met, and everything felt distant for a second. It was comforting to find himself in that bubble again, one that he and Yukhei had created for themselves, "What did you do with all of them?" 

"They're at home," Yukhei smiles, "Waiting." 

"For what?" 

"That," He says, his eyes glittering, "I can't say." Jaemin sighs through his smile. 

"Fine," He sighs, "Keep your secrets, and don't worry about giving me anything. I'm just happy that you're here. That you and I can fix things, even if it's not like it used to be." Clearly, for Yukhei it wasn't enough. He reaches to his armor, and tugs off a golden button,

"I literally have nothing else to give you, but you can hold onto this, something I've touched, and think of me anytime. And you can know that I'm thinking of you too." Jaemin wants to cry, as silly as it seems. It was unavoidable, his natural instinct to compare Yukhei and Jeno. Even now, when thinking about choosing one or the other felt like something distant, he measured them side to side. It seemed easy for Jeno to give him things, he resurrected a whole holiday for his sake, to make sure he had the best of everything, because he has the whole world at his disposal. Here Yukhei was, giving him stolen moments, and the tiniest trinket to connect them together, and Jaemin feels as if Yukhei has given him so much more. He remembers suddenly that Yukhei had always been that way. He sacrificed sleep for him, he risked getting caught after curfew for him, he scrounged together pennies for him. His generosity was harder to see because it wasn't as grand as Jeno's, but the heart behind what he gave was so much bigger. Jaemin sniffles back the lingering urge to cry. 

"I don't know how to do this right now. I feel like I don't know how to do anything. I-I haven't forgotten you, okay. It's still there." He puts his hand over his heart, partly to show Yukhei what he means, and partly to soothe the strange longing there. He understood.

"That's enough for me."


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the omegas talk to the king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i know how much yall hate yukhei and jeno rn, and honestly this whole book will be nothing but jaemin not deciding, so get ready, im just trying to get through the boo so we can get to the last one   
> caroline

Jaemin secretly watches Jeno at breakfast the next morning. He wonders how much Jeno knows about the people losing their castes. He only glances in Jaemin direction, but he doesn't look at him, just something in his direction. Anytime he feels uncomfortable, he fingers Yukhei's button, which he'd laced onto a stray piece of Chenle's ribbon, and tied around his wrist as a bracelet. Yukhei would get him through his time at the Palace. Towards the end of the meal, the King stands, making every eye in the room turn to him.

"As there are so few of you left, I thought it would be nice to have tea tomorrow night before the report. Since one of you will be our son's mate, the Queen and I would like to have more opportunities to talk to you, learn your interests and such," Jaemin feels nervous. Relating to the Queen was one thing, but he isn't sure how he feels about the King. The omega's watch him eagerly, and Jaemin sips on his orange juice slowly, "Please arrive an hour before the report to the lounge on the first floor. If you don't know where it is don't worry. There will be music playing, and the doors will be open. You'll hear us before you see us." The King lets out a chuckle, causing the omega's around Jaemin to giggle in return. Soon after, the omega's begin making their way to the Omega's room. Jaemin sighs. Sometimes, as big as that room is, he gets claustrophobic. He usually tries to interact with people, or use that time to read, but he decides that today is going to be a Felix day. He was going to park himself in front of the TV, and zone out. It was easier said than done, they were particularly chatty.

"I wonder what the King wants to know about us," Dejun gabs.

"We just have to remember everything Ten taught us about poise." Sana comments.

"I hope my servants have a good outfit for tomorrow night. I don't want to go through what I went through for the Halloween ball. They're so disorganized sometimes." Felix sounds put out.

"I wish the King would grow a beard," Jaemin peeks over his shoulder to see Chaeyoung stroking her chin, thoughtfully, "I think he'd look good." 

"Yes," Dejun says, "I can see that." He moves on. Jaemin shakes his head and tries to focus on the ridiculous show in front of him. No matter how hard he tries, he can't tune out the omega's behind him. By lunch, he was a ball of nerves. What would the King want to say to him? He is the boy from the lowest caste in the selection. What would he want to discuss with the boy he expected so little from? The King was right, Jaemin thinks, as he makes his way to the lounge. He can hear them before he sees them. The musician was good, better than him by a long shot. He hesitates before walking in. He decides to pause before he speaks, really think about his words. He realizes that he wants to prove him wrong he wants to prove that reporter wrong. Even if he lost, he doesn't want to go home a loser. He was surprised about how much this suddenly meant to him. He steps through the door way and the first thing he sees is Jeno standing along the back wall and talking to Johnny. Johnny'd holding a wine glass, as apposed to tea, and he suddenly lost Jeno's complete attention. Jaemin watches Jeno's eyes rake over his body, noting the sliver of skin he left showing around his waist, and he could have sworn that Jeno's lips formed the word 'wow' as he took in Jaemin's appearance. Jaemin turns his head and walks away, suddenly embarrassed. He takes the risk of peeking at him again, and sees that Jeno's eyes are watching him. It was hard to think rationally when Jeno looked at him like that. The King was talking with Chaeyoung in one corner, and the Queen was with Felix in the other. Sana was sipping her tea, and Dejun was walking around the room. Jaemin watches as he passes Jeno and Johnny, giving Johnny a warm smile. He says something that makes them both chuckle and continues on, peeking at Jeno over his shoulder. Then he comes over to Jaemin.

"You're late." He scolds, playfully.

"I was nervous." 

"Oh, it's nothing to be nervous about. It's actually kind of fun." 

"You're already done?" Jaemin asks. If the King was already done speaking to two of them, he'd have less time to compose himself.

"Yes. Sit with me," Dejun pulls him over to a table, "We can have tea while you wait." A servant sets tea, milk, and sugar on the table instantly. 

"What did he ask you?" 

The 

"Actually, it's very conversational," Dejun says, pouring himself tea, "I don't think he's trying to get information, exactly, it's more like he's trying to get a feel for our personalities. I made him laugh once," He takes a sip. Jaemin pours himself a cup, "It went really well. And you're naturally funny, so if you just talk to him like you would anyone else, you'll be fine." Jaemin nods picking up his tea. Dejun made it sound easy. Maybe the King would compartmentalize himself. When it came to dealing with the country, he had to be cold, decisive, to act quickly and deliberately. This was just tea with a bunch of his son's omega's. There was no reason for him to act like that to them. The Queen had moved away from Felix and was now speaking to Chaeyoung, who had an adoring look on her face. Jaemin had been annoyed by her dreaminess, but she was simple and refreshing. Jaemin sips his tea again. The King moved onto Felix, who gave him a seductive smile. It was a little disturbing. Jaemin wonders where his boundaries are. Dejun leans over to touch his sleeve. 

"This fabric is amazing!" He exclaims, "You look like a sunset." 

"Thank you," Jaemin blinks. Dejun's necklace had caught the light, and the silver blinded Jaemin for a moment, "My servants are very talented." 

"Absolutely. I like mine, but if I become the Prince, I'm stealing yours." Dejun laughs, as if his words were meant to be taken as a joke. Either way, something about his servants making Dejun's clothes bothered him. He forced a smile.

"What's so funny?" Jeno asks, strolling over. 

"Just omega talk," Dejun says, flirty. He was on a roll tonight, "I was trying to calm Jaemin. He's really nervous about speaking to your father." Jaemin scoffs internally, knowing Jeno was going to fret over him.

"You don't have to worry about that. Just act natural," His eyes rake over Jaemin again, "You already look fantastic." Jeno gives him an easy smile, clearly trying to open up their lines of communication.

"That's what I said!" Dejun exclaims. They share a look. There was a feeling as if they were on the same team. Jaemin thinks it was weird. 

"I'll leave you to your talk," Jeno says, "Good-bye." He gives them a short bow and heads over to his mother. Dejun sighs, watching Jeno leave.

"He's really something." He gives Jaemin a smile and heads over to talk to Johnny. Jaemin watches the elaborate dance of the room, couples coming together to talk, only to separate and find someone new. He was glad Sana joined him in his little corner even if she didn't talk much.

"The time has gotten away from us," The King calls. Jaemin looks up at the clock, noting they had about ten minutes until the report, "We need to make our way downstairs." It doesn't seem to matter what he thought about being a Prince, or how he feels about Jeno, or how he feels about anything. The King clearly didn't think he was a candidate, he didn't even bother to speak to him. He was excluded, maybe on purpose, and no one even noticed. Jaemin holds it together through the report, and through dismissing his servants, but as soon as he was alone, he broke down. He wasn't sure how he'd explain himself when Jeno came knocking, but it ended up mot mattering. He didn't come. Jaemin can't help but wonder whose company he was enjoying instead.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the omegas get an assignment and there is another rebel attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i know i havent updated for like 3 days so i hope you havent missed me or the book too much!   
> also someone asked me on my cc how many chapters are left until jaemin makes up his mind, and the answer is on my twitter, but honestly, i have no idea, but probably until the last book in the actual series, so just hold on  
> caroline

His servants were gifts. They didn't ask about his puffy eyes or tear-stained pillows, they just helped him pull himself together. He allows himself to be pampered, grateful for the attention. They were wonderful to him. Jaemin wonders if they would be as sweet to Dejun if he won and took them away. Jaemin watches them as he debates, and was surprised to notice a small tension between them. Jisung seemed fine, but Chenle and Renjun looked like they were avoiding eye contact and not speaking unless they had to. Jaemin can't even begin to guess at what was happening, and he doesn't know if it was in his place to ask. They never intruded on his sadness or anger. He supposes it was only right that he do the same for them. He tries not to let the silence bother him as they prep him for a long day in the Omega's room. Jamein aches put on one of the jeans that Jeno had given him for saturday usage, but it seemed like a bad time for it. If he was going down, he wanted to be royal about it. Points to him for effort. As he settles into a chair for a day of reading, the others chat about the day before. All of them except Felix, who sat on a couch with his magazines. Jaemin wonders if the one in his hand said anything about him. He was debating trying to take it when Ten walks in with a stack of paper. 

"Good morning, omegas!" He sings, "I know you usually wait for guests on saturday's, but today the Queen and I have a special task for you!" 

"Yes," The Queen says, walking into the room, "I know this is short notice, but we have visitors coming next week. They will be touring the country, and will be stopping by the Palace to meet all of you." 

"As you know," Ten continues, "The Queen is usually in charge of receiving important guests. You saw how she graciously hosted the visitors from Rucai." He glances over at the Queen, who smiles. 

"However, the visitors we have are coming from the Guivacan Federation and Ithai are more important than the Rucaian royal family. We thought this visit would be an excellent exercise for you all, especially since we have been focused on diplomacy lately. You will work in teams to prepare a reception for your respective guests, including a meal, entertainment, and gifts," Ten explains. Jaemin gulps as he continues, "It is very important for us to maintain the relationships we have as well as forge new ones with other countries. We have outlines for proper etiquette for interacting with these guests, as well as guidelines on what is typically frowned upon when hosting events for them. However, the actual execution is in your hands."

"We wanted to make it as fair as possible," The Queen says, "I think we've done a good job of putting you all in the same field. Felix, Sana, and Chaeyoung, you will be organizing one reception, and Dejun and Jaemin, you will be organizing the other. And since you have one less person, you will be getting an extra day. Our visitors from The Guivacan Federation come on wednesday, and our visitors from Ithai come on thursday." There was a short pause. 

"You mean we have four days?" Felix screeches.

"Yes," Ten replies, breezily, "But a Queen has to do this alone, and sometimes on far less notice." The panic was apparent. 

"Can we have our papers please?" Dejun asks, holding out his hand. Jaemin does the same.

"This is going to be tough," Dejun says, head in his packet, "Even with the extra day." 

"Don't worry," Jaemin assures, "We're going to win." Dejun looks over at him.

"How can you be so sure?" 

"Because," Jaemin says, decisively, "There's no way I'm letting Felix do better than me." It takes two hours to read through the packets, and another to digest it all. There were so many things to consider, so many details to plan. Ten claims he is at their disposal, but Jaemin feels like asking for help would make him think that they can't do a good enough job on their own, so Ten was out. The setup was going to be challenging. They weren't allowed to use red flowers because it was associated with secrecy. They weren't allowed to use yellow flowers because they were associated with jealousy. And they weren't allowed to use purple anything because it was associated with bad luck. The food, wine, everything had to be extravagant. Luxury wasn't showing off, it was meant to make a statement about the Palace. If it wasn't good enough, their guests might leave unimpressed, and completely unwilling to meet with them again. On top of that, the regular things they'd learned, speaking clearly, proper table manners and things like that, had to be adapted to a culture which Jaemin and Dejun had no idea about besides what was printed in their packets. They spent the day brainstorming and taking notes, while the others did the same at a table a few feet away. As the afternoon continued, the groups began complaining back and forth about who had it worse, and it turned actually quite funny.

"You two at least get an extra day." Sana says.

"But Sininga and the Guivacan Federation are already allies. The Ithaians might hate everything we do!" Dejun worries, crease forming on his forehead.

"Did you know we're supposed to wear dark colors for ours?" Felix complains, "It's going to be a very rigid event." 

"We probably don't want to make it floppy anyway." Chaeyoung giggles at her choice of words, doing a little shimmy. Jaemin smiles at her.

"Ours is supposed to be super festive. And you all have to wear your best jewelry," "Jaemin instructs, "You need to make a good first impression, and appearances are everything." 

"Thank god I'll get to look good at one of these things." Felix sighs. In the end, it was clear that both groups were struggling. After everything that happened with Donghyuck and Jamein getting dismissed by the King, it was comforting to know that they were all miserable together. But Jaemin would be lying if he said paranoia didn't take over by the end of the day. He was convinced that one of the other omega's, Felix in particular, would try to sabotage their reception.

"How loyal are your servants?" Jaemin ask Dejun at dinner. 

"Very. Why?"

"I wonder if we should store some things in our rooms instead of in the parlor. So the others don't try to steal our ideas." It was only a tiny lie. Dejun nods. 

"That's a good idea. Especially since we go second. It'll look like we copied them." 

"Exactly." 

"You're so smart, Jaemin. It's no wonder Jeno liked you so much." Dejun turns back to his food. Jaemin doesn't miss his casual use of past tense. Maybe after all the time he's spent worrying about being good enough of being the prince, and feeling completely sure that he wanted to be one at the same time, Jeno was forgetting about him. Jaemin convinces himself that Dejun was just trying to make himself feel better about his standing with Jeno. Besides, he tells himself, it had only been a few days since Donghyuck was caned, how much could Dejun possibly know? The piercing scream of a siren jolted him from his sleep. The sound was so foreign, he couldn't begin to process what it was. All he knows is that his heart is pounding in his chest from the large rush of adrenaline. Before a second passed, a guard runs into his room.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it." He repeats.

"Huh?" Jaemin asks, groggily, rubbing at his eyes.

"Get up Jaem," He urges,. Jaemin does as he was told, "Where are your damn shoes?" Jaemin realizes that he is going somewhere, and it only then made sense to him. Jeno had told him once that there was an alarm for when the rebels came, but it had been thoroughly dismantled in a recent attack. Jaemin guesses that it finally got fixed. 

"Here," Jaemin says, slipping his feet into his slippers, "I need my robe." Jaemin points to the silky fabric bundled at the end of his bed. Yukhei snatches it, flipping it different ways to try and figure out which way it went.

"Don't bother, I'll carry it." 

"You need to hurry," Yukhei says, "I don't know how close they are." Jaemin nods, heading for the door with Yukhei's hand on his back. Before he hits the hallway, he's jerked back to Yukhei. His hand finds it's place on Jaemin's neck, stroking the sensitive skin there, and he finds himself in a deep, rough kiss. His hand on Jaemin's neck held his head in place, leaving a long kiss on Jaemin's lips. Then, as if he forgot the danger of the situation, his other arm wraps itself around Jaemin's waist and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss. It'd been a long time since Yukhei kissed him that way, and between Jaemin's fickle heart and the fear of getting caught, there was no need to. But Jaemin can sense the urgency tonight. Something might go wrong, and this may be their last kiss. He wanted to make it count. They stepped apart, taking a second to look at each other before Yukhei puts his arm around him again and pushes him out the door. 

"Go. Now." Jaemin dashes to the hidden hallway. He looks down the hall before he pushes the spot on the door that Jisung did during the last attack, and sees Yukhei's back as he runs around the corner of the hallway. There was nothing he can do now but run, so he does. He makes his way down the corridor as fast as he can, towards the room designated for the royal family. Jeno had once told him that there were two rebel groups, one hostile, and one not as much. Jaemin only hopes that the ones he's running from were more interested in disturbing them than killing. As he descends the stairs, the cold seeps into his pores, and he wants to throw on his robe, but it scared that he will lose his footing. He feels steadier as the safe room comes into view. He leaps the last stair, and can see a figure standing out in the mass shape of the guards. Jeno. Even though it was late, he was still in his suit, jacket discarded somewhere, slightly rumpled, but still presentable.

"Am I the last?" Jaemin pants, pulling on his robe. 

"No," Jeno answers, shaking his head, "Dejun and Sana are still out there." Jaemin looks behind him at the dark corridor that seemed to go on forever. In either direction, he can see the skeletons of other corridors leading out in all directions. They were all empty. If anything Jeno told him was true, his feelings for Dejun and Sana were limited, but there was no mistaking the concern for them in his eyes. He rubs his temples and cranes his neck, as if it would help in the pitch black of the hallway. They looked past each other, to the guards mulling around the door, clearly anxious to shut it. Jeno sighs suddenly, and pulls Jaemin into his chest, hugging him tight. Jaemin can't help but clutch him to his chest. 

"I know you're probably still upset, and that's fine. But I'm happy you're safe." Jeno hadn't touched him since Halloween. It'd hadn't been a week, but for some reason it felt like an eternity. Maybe it was because so much had happened that night, and even more had happened since. 

"I'm glad you're safe too." Jeno holds him tighter. 

"Sana!" He gasps. Jaemin turns to see her figure coming down the hall. 

"You should go inside," Jeno urges, "Ten is waiting." 

"We'll talk soon." Jeno gives him a small hopeful smile and nods. Jaemin enters the room, Sana following right behind him. As she walks in, Jaemin can't help but notice that she's crying. He slings an arm around her shoulders, and she does the same, grateful for the company.

"Where were you?" Jaemin asks. 

"I think my maid is sick. She was a little slow to help me. And then I was so scared from the alarm that I was confused on where to go. I must have pressed on four walls before I found the right one." She shakes her head.

"Don't worry," Jaemin says, hugging her, "You're safe now." She nodded, trying to slow her breathing. Out of the five of them remaining, she was easily the most delicate. As they went deeper into the room, they see the King and Queen sitting close together, both in robes and slippers. The King had a small stack of paper on his lap, like he was going to use the time down here to work. One of the Queen's servants was massaging her hand, and they both wore serious expressions. 

"What," Ten jokes, drawing their attention, "No company this time?" 

"They weren't with me." Jaemin says, suddenly worried for his servants.

"I'm sure they're fine," Ten smiles, "This way." They follow him to a row of cots set up against a uneven wall. The last time he was down here, it had been clear that the people who maintained the room weren't prepared for the chaos of the selected down here. They'd made progress since then, but it wasn't completely up to date. There were six beds instead of five. Felix was curled on the one closest to the King and Queen, even though they were still quite far away. Chaeyoung had settled in next to him and was braiding small pieces of her hair. 

"I expect you all to sleep. You all have a serious week ahead of you, and I can't have you planning if you're tired." Ten walks away, probably to find Dejun. Sana and Jaemin both sighed. He can't believe that they're still making them go through with the whole reception thing. Wasn't it stressful enough? They let go of each other and made their way to neighboring cots. Sana tucks herself under her blankets, obviously worn out. 

"Sana?" Jaemin whispers. She peeks up at him, "If you need anything, let me know, okay?" Sana nods. 

"Thank you." 

"Sure." She rolls over and looks like she falls asleep in seconds. Jaemin knows it was true when she didn't turn at the bustle coming from the door. He glances toward the door and sees Jeno carrying Dejun into the room with Ten close by. The door was sealed as soon as they were through.

"I tripped," Dejun explains to Ten, who was fretting over him, "I don't think I broke my ankle, but it hurts." 

"There are bandages in the back," Jeno instructs, "We can at least wrap it." Ten nods, walking away to hunt for bandages. 

"Sleep," Ten orders, "Now." Jaemin sighs, not the only one. Chaeyoung took it in stride, bur Felix seemed very irritated. Jaemin checks himself. If his behavior was anything like his, he needed to fix it. Though he doesn't want to, he crawls under the blankets and faces the wall. He tries not to think of Yukhei fighting upstairs or his servants not getting to their hiding spot. He tries not to worry about the upcoming week, or the possibility of the rebels being from the South and trying to slaughter people as they rested. He can't help but think of all that, and suddenly finds himself exhausted, eventually finding sleep on the cold cot. Jaemin doesn't know what time it was when he woke up, but he guessed that hours must have passed. He rolls over, looking at Sana. She was still sleeping peacefully. The King was reading papers, his fingers whipping through them so fast that he appeared to be mad at them. The Queen's had lolled against her chair, looking even more radiant when she was asleep. Chaeyoung looked like she was still sleeping, but Felix wasn't. He was propped up on his elbow, fiery eyes that he usually reserved for Jaemin staring across the room. Jaemin follows his gaze to Dejun, legs pulled up to his chest, left leg wrapped in gauze. Jeno's arm was around his shoulders and they appeared to be talking quietly. Dejun's ankle didn't look like it bothered him in the moment, talking to Jeno with a smile on his face. Jeno was looking at him, with a similar smile. Jaemin rolls back over, not wanting to watch. By the time Ten shakes him awake, Dejun was gone, and so was Jeno.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres another rebel attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! you may have noticed that i have added more characters in the tag, and another relationship! ive been waiting to tag yuwin since i started the book entirely, and im so excited that i finally get to write them i seriously am so excited  
> pls talk to me on my twitter or my cc im so bored and lonely  
> i will be updating the clothing thread soon i promise i just havent been motivated to search for clothing for hours   
> ALSO: i want to start posting drabbles on my twitter so if you want to send me prompts that would be amazing   
> caroline

As Jaemin emerges from the stairwell that ushered him to safety, it was all too apparent that the rebels that attacked the night before were from the South. Jaemin has to climb over a small pile of debris in order to get down the hallway to his door. Typically, the worst of the mess was cleaned by the time they were released from the safe room, but this time it seemed that there had been too much for the staff to get to, and they would have been in the safe room all day. Still, he wishes they tried a bit harder. He spies a group of servants, furiously scrubbing giant letters from the walls. 

WE'RE COMING.

The line was repeated down the hall, sometimes written in mud, other times in paint, and others in what appeared to be blood. Jaemin shudders as he wonders what it means. His servants dashes up to him as he stands there. 

"Are you alright?" Chenle asks, clinging to Jisung.

"Um," Jaemin starts, startled by their appearance, "I'm fine." He looks back at the words on the walls. 

"Come," Chenle says, dragging Jisung down the hallway, "We'll get you cleaned up." Jaemin follows obediently, to stunned from everything he saw and much to confused for anything else. His servants worked deliberately, the way they did to soothe him with the routine of getting ready for the day. Something about their steady hands, even Renjun's, was calming. A maid came to escort him outside, where they would apparently be working. The shattered glass and graffiti covered walls were easy to forget in the warmth of the sun. Even Jeno and the King were standing at a table full of paper with advisers. The Queen sat under a tent reading over papers and pointing out mistakes to a nearby servant. Close to her, Chaeyoung, Sana, and Felix were discussing their reception. They were so engrossed that it seems they've forgotten the eventful night. Jaemin and Dejun sit under a tent on the opposite side of the lawn, but their work was going slowly. Jaemin was having a hard time talking to him as he fights to get the image of him and Jeno sharing a moment out of his head. He watches him underline sections and scribble notes in the margins of his packet.

"I think I might have figured out what to do with our flowers." He says, not looking up.

"Oh, good." Jaemin lets his eyes wander to Jeno. He was trying to look busier than he was. Anyone could see how the King pretended not to hear his comments and ideas. Jaemin doesn't understand it. If the King was concerned about Jeno being a good leader, the thing to do would be to instruct him, not keep him from doing anything for fear of a mistake. Jeno shuffles some papers around and looks up, catching Jaemin's eyes. He waves. Jaemin raises his hand to wave back, and catches Dejun waving enthusiastically from next to him. He goes back to the papers, fighting a blush.

"Isn't he handsome?" Dejun asks.

"Sure." 

"I keep imagining what how children would look with his hair and my eyes." Jaemin sighs.

"How's your ankle?" 

"Oh," Dejun sighs, "It hurts a little, but Doctor Lee says it'll be better in time for the reception." 

"That's good," Jaemin says, finally looking at him, "Wouldn't want you hobbling around when the Ithaian's come." Jaemin was trying to act friendly, but he can tell that Dejun is questioning his tone. Dejun opens his mouth to speak, but his attention was diverted. Jaemin follows his gaze and sees Jeno heading for the table to refreshments that the servants set up for them.

"I'll be right back." He says, quickly, then limps all the way over to Jeno, faster than Jaemin ever thought possible. Jaemin can't help but watch. Felix had walked over as well, and they were all talking as they poured water or grabbed finger sandwiches. Felix said something, and Jeno laughed. It looked like Dejun was smiling, but he was clearly bothered by Felix ruining his time to actually be amused. Jaemin was almost grateful for Felix in that moment. He might have done a hundred things that irritated him, but he was impossible to intimidate. Jaemin could use some of that. The King bellows something to one of his advisers, and Jaemin's head snaps in his direction. He missed exactly what was said, but he sounded irritated. Over the King's shoulder, Jaemin catches sight of Yukhei, making his rounds. He looks Jaemin's way briefly, risking a tiny wink. Jaemin knows it was meant to ease his worries, and it did a little. Still, he can't help but wonder what Yukhei went through the night before is the cause of his bandaged eye and slight limp. As Jaemin was debating if there was a way to inconspicuously ask him to come visit him that night, a shout rang from the Palace. 

"Rebels!" A guard screams, "Rebels! In the Palace!" The guard's words made the word Jaemin saw that morning ring through his head. 

WE'RE COMING. 

Things started moving quickly. The servants ushered the Queen towards the far side of the Palace, pulling on her hands when she wasn't fast enough. Frlix races behind them, rightly assuming it was the safest way. Jeno scoops up Dejun, throwing him in the arms of the nearest guard. It happens to be Yukhei.

"Run!" He screams at Yukhei, "Run!" Yukhei, ever the dutiful alpha, obliges, running away.

"Jeno, no!" Dejun screams over his shoulder. Jaemin hears a loud pop from inside the Palace and screams. Several of the guards reached under their uniforms and pulled out guns, and Jaemin finally understands what the noise was. Two more pops came and Jaemin finds himself frozen, watching bodies swarm around him. The guards pushed people towards the sides of the Palace, urging them to move out of the way as a swarm of people in rugged pants and sturdy jackets come swarming out, running with backpacks or satchels filled to the brim. Another shot came. When Jaemin finally realizes that he needs to move, he turns and bolts without thinking. With the rebels flooding out of the Palace, the logical thing would be to run away from them, but it was leading Jaemin into the great forest, with a pack of rebels following him. He slips a few times in his shoes, and decides that no shoes was better.

"Jaemin!" Jeno yells, "No! Come back!" Jaemin risks a peek back, and saw the King grabbing Jeno by the neck of his suit jacket, yanking him away. Jaemin can see the pure terror in Jeno's eyes as he stared after him. Another shot was fired. 

"Stand down!" Jeno screams, "You'll hit him! Cease fire!" There were some more shots, and Jeno continued to scream his orders until Jaemin is so far away that he can't hear him. He runs though the open field, and suddenly realizes that he's alone. Jeno was being held back by his father, and Yukhei was off doing his duty. Any guard coming for him would be behind the rebels. All he can do is run. Fear made him fast, and he was surprised at how well he avoided the undergrowth once he hit the forest. The ground was dry, from months with no rain, and Jaemin can feel his legs getting scratched. He doesn't stop to see how bad it is. He was sweating, shirt sticking to his chest as he moved. The woods were cooler, but steadily getting darker, and Jaemin was hot. At home, he would sometimes run for fun, to play with Hyunbin, or just to feel the exertion. But, he'd been sitting in the Palace for months, eating real food for the first time, and he could feel it. His lungs were gasping, legs throbbing, but he still ran. After he gets far enough in the woods, he looks behind him to check how close the rebels were. He can't hear anything with the blood pumping in his ears, and can't see them either. He decides that it's a good time to hide, and runs until he finds a tree big enough to conceal him. He takes off his shoes, throwing them to the ground, praying that they won't lead the rebels directly to him, and swings up on a branch, climbing until he was concealed. He flattens himself on a branch, looking down at the ground, and waits. He focuses hard on slowing his breathing, fearing the sound would give him away. It was quiet for a moment after his breathing slowed, and Jaemin thinks he lost them. Seconds later, he hears rustling.

"We should have come at night." Someone, a male voice, huffs. Jaemin flattens himself even more against the branch, hoping nothing breaks. 

"They wouldn't have been outside at night." Another different male voice says. They were still running, or at least trying to, and having a rough time at it. 

"Let me carry some." The second male voice says, coming into Jaemin's view. He has long hair, one of the sides held back by bobby pins.

"I can do it." The first voice says. His black hair reflects the sun into Jaemin's eyes. He holds his breath and watches them pass right under his tree. Just when he thinks he might be safe, the first one's bag rips, and a pile of books tumbled to the forest floor. Jaemin wonders what he was doing with so many books. 

"Damn it." He curses, dropping to his knees. He was wearing a denim jacket with some kind of flower embroidered on it over and over again. His counterpart, still standing, was wearing a similar jacket, in black. Jaemin thinks they had to be burning in them.

"Told you to let me help." Bobby pins says.

"Shut up." He pushes at bobby pin's legs. It was a playful gesture, and Jaemin can see the affection between them. There was a whistle in the distance.

"Is that Kun?" The boy on the ground asks.

"Sounds like him." Bobby pins nods, bending down and grabbing a few books. 

"Go get him. I'll be right behind you." Bobby pins looks unsure, but eventually agrees, pressing a hard kiss to the boy's forehead and jogging off. He gathers the rest of the books, and tears the strap off of his bag, tying his bag closed. Jaemin feels a sense of relief when he rises, assuming he would start moving, but he flicks his bangs out of his face, raising his eyes towards the sky, and looks directly at Jaemin. No amount of stillness would help him now. If he screamed, would the guards come for him? Or were the rest of the rebels to close for that to matter? They stared at each other. Jaemin waits for him to call the others, praying what they have planned for him wasn't to painful. He didn't make a sound except a quiet laugh, amused at the situation. Another whistle sounded, slightly different from the last one, and they both look over in the direction it came from before looking at each other again. And then, in the least possible of all gestures, he bends at the waist in a bow. Jaemin looks on, stunned. He rises, smiling, and scampers off towards the whistle. Jaemin watches hundreds of tiny flowers disappear into the bushes. When it felt like more than a hour had passed, Jaemin braves getting down from the tree. He stands at the foot of the tree, realizing he doesn't know where his shoes are, and makes a full sweep of the ground by the tree. When he can't find them, he decides to brave the ground and make his way back to the Palace. Looking around, it became clear he wasn't making his way back to the Palace. He was lost.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin is found and talks to Jeno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i promise jeno makes a comeback this chapter, and yukhei is barley in this one, so you get a break!  
> pls dm me or use my cc or the comments if anything is confusing or you just want to talk to me, i read all the comments, and have responded to a couple, so just ask!  
> caroline

Jaemin sat at the base of tree, legs folded up to his chest, waiting. His mother always said that that's what they were supposed to do when they were lost. It gave him time to think about what happened. How was it possible that the rebels got in the Palace two days in a row? Had things gotten so much worse on the outside since the selection began? Based on what he'd seen back in Edina and had an experience at the Palace, this was unprecedented. His legs were all scratched, and now that he wasn't hiding, adrenaline pumping through his veins, he finally feels the sting. There was also a small bruise halfway up his thigh that he didn't know how he acquired. He was thirsty, and as he settles down, he feels worn-out from the emotional, mental, and physical strain of the day. He rests his head against the trunk, closing his eyes, not meaning to fall asleep. He does. Sometime later, he hears distant footsteps. His eyes flashed open, and the forest was much darker than he remembered when he'd first closed his eyes. He wonders how long he's been asleep. His first instinct was to climb the tree again, and he runs to the other side, stepping on the remnants of the rebel boy's bag. But, then he hears people calling his name. 

"Jaemin?" Someone calls, "Where are you?" 

"Jaemin?" Another voice calls. Then, another voice comes, a command. Jaemin assumes it came from the person in charge. 

"Be sure to look everywhere. If they killed him, they might have hung him or tried to bury him. Look everywhere." 

"Yes, sir." They chorused back. Jaemin peeks around the tree, focusing on the sound. He can make out three figures, unsure if they were really there to save him. But, one guard, his slight limp not slowing him down at all, eased Jaemin's fears instantly. 

"I'm here!" He screams, as a small patch of fading light fell across Yukhei's face. He runs, "I'm here!" He runs straight into Yukhei's arms, not caring who saw. 

"Thank god," He breathes into Jaemin's hair. Then turns to the others, "I've got him! He's alive!" He bends down and picks Jaemin up, "I was terrified we were going to find your body somewhere. Are you hurt?" Jaemin shakes his head. 

"My legs a little." Seconds later, guards were surrounding them, congratulating Yukhei on a job well done.

"Jaemin," The one in charge says, dimple showing in his left cheek, "Are you injured at all?" 

"Just some scratches on my legs."

"Did they try to hurt you?" He asks, dimples not making Jaemin scared by his tone. 

"No. They never caught up to me." The guard looks a bit shocked. 

"I don't think any of the other omega's could have outrun them."

"None of the other omega's is a Five." Jaemin smiles. The guard smiles back, dimples on full display.

"Good point. Let's get you back," He goes ahead of them, hand on the hilt of his sword, "Be on the lookout. They could still be lingering." Yukhei talks to him quietly as they move. 

"I know you're fast and smart, but I was terrified." 

"I lied to the officer." Jaemin whispers. 

"What do you mean?" Yukhei whispers back, looking confused. 

"They did catch up with me, eventually." Yukhei falters, looking at him in horror. 

"They didn't do anything, but this one omega boy. He bowed at me and then ran away." 

"Bowed?" Yukhei looks more confused, brow furrowed. 

"I was surprised too. He didn't look threatening to angry at all. He looked just like a normal omega." Jaemin thinks over Jeno's comparison of the two rebel group, and knew that the boy had to be a Northerner. He didn't have any aggression, just a drive to do and complete his task. And there was no doubt that the attack from last night had been a Southern attack. Did it mean something, that the two attacks were back-to-back, and from different groups? Were the Northerners watching them, waiting for them to be drained before striking? Thinking of them spying so intently on the Palace was frightening. At the same time, he thinks, that the attack was almost comical. Did they simply walk through the front doors? How many hours were they in the Palace collecting their treasure?

"He had books. Lots of them." Yukhei nods.

"That seems to happen a lot. No clue what they want them for. My guess is kindling. It must be cold where they live."

"Hmm." Jaemin says, without really answering. If he needed kindling, he could think of easier places to get it than the Palace. And the way the boy was so desperate to gather them up, made Jaemin sure it was something more. It takes nearly an hour of steady walking to make it back, and even though Yukhei was injured, he never let his hold slip, and he seemed to be enjoying the walk despite Jaemin's extra weight. Jaemin likes it as well. 

"The next few days might be busy for me, but I'll try to come see you." He whispers as they cross the Palace lawn. Jaemin nods. He smiles, looking forward. Jaemin joins him, taking in the view. The Palace was glittering in the evening sun, with windows lit up on every story. He'd never seen it like that, and decides that it's beautiful. For some reason, Jaemin thinks that Jeno will be there waiting for him by the doors. He wasn't, no one was. Yukhei was instructed to take him to Doctor Lee, so he can tend to Jaemin's legs, and another guard was sent to tell the royal family of Jaemin's return. His homecoming was a nonevent. He was laying on a bed in the hospital wing, with bandaged legs, and that's how he stays until he falls asleep. He hears someone sneeze. Jaemin opens his eyes, confused before remembering where he was. He blinks, looking around the room.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Jeno says, sheepishly. Jaemin jumps, "You should go back to sleep." He was propped up in a chair by Jaemin's bed. He was so close that he couls lay his head on Jaemin's elbow if he wanted to. 

"What time is it?" Jaemin asks, rubbing his eyes. 

"Almost two." Jeno looks at his watch.

"In the morning?" Jeno nods. He watches Jaemin carefully, who is suddenly worried about how he looks. He had washed his face and changed into his pajamas when he got back to the Palace, but he was sure he had a pillow imprint on his face. 

"Don't you ever sleep?" 

"I do. I'm just on edge a lot." 

"Occupational hazard?" Jaemin asks, sitting up a bit more. Jeno smiles at him, thinly.

"Something like that." There was a long pause as they sit there, not knowing what to say next.

"I thought of something today," Jaemin says, casually, "When I was in the woods." Jeno smiles more at how Jaemin brushes off the incident. 

"Oh?" 

"It was about you." Jeno inches closer, brown eyes focused on Jaemin's. 

"Do tell." 

"Well," Jaemin starts, "I was thinking about how you were when Dejun and Sana weren't in the hall, how worried you were. And then today, I saw that you tried to run after me when the rebels came." 

"I tried. I'm sorry." Jeno's head sags, clearly ashamed that he hadn't done more. 

"I'm not upset," Jaemin says, "That's the thing. When I was out there alone, I thought about how worried you probably were, how worried you are about the others, and I can't pretend to know how you feel about all of us, but I do know that you and I aren't really a highlight right now." 

"We've seen better days." Jeno chuckles. 

"But you still ran after me," Jaemin points out, "You handed Dejun off to a guard because he couldn't run. You're trying to keep us all safe. Why would you ever hurt one of us?" Jeno sits there quietly, not sure where Jaemin was going, "I understand now. If you're that concerned with our safety, you couldn't have wanted to do that to Donghyuck. I'm sure you would have stopped it of you could." Jeno sighs.

"In a heartbeat." 

"I know." Jeno reaches across Jaemin's bed, tentatively, grabbing his hand. Jaemin lets him take it. 

"Do you remember when I said I had something I wanted to show you?" 

"Yes." 

"Don't forget okay," Jeno's eyes flicker to him, "It's coming. This position requires a lot of things, and they aren't always pleasant. But sometimes, sometimes, you can do great things," Jaemin isn't sure exactly what he means, but he nods, "I suppose it'll have to wait until you're done with this project though. You're a bit behind." 

"Ugh!" Jaemin moans, letting go of Jeno's hand to slap his hand over his eyes. He slides down his bed, defeated. He'd completely forgotten about the reception. He looks back at Jeno.

"Are they still going to make us do it? There've been two rebel attacks, and I spent the majority of my day lost in the woods. We're going to mess it up." Jeno's face is sympathetic.

"You'll have to push through." Jaemin lets his head flop back on the pillow. 

"This is going to be a disaster." Jeno snickers. 

"Don't worry. Even if the other group does better, I don't have it in me to kick you out." Something about his words sounds funny. Jaemin sits back up.

"Are you saying that if the others do worse one of them could get kicked out?" Jeno hesitated, unsure of how to respond.

"Jeno?" He sighs.

"I have about two weeks before they expect another cut. This is supposed to be a big part of it. You and Dejun have the harder set up. A new relationship, fewer people to do the work; and while the culture is very celebratory, the Ithaians are very easy to offend. Add the fact that you've hardly been able to do any work at all," Jaemin feels the blood draining from his face, "I'm not supposed to help, but if you need anything, please let me know. I can't send either of you home." When they'd had their first fight, a stupid quarrel over Felix, Jaemin thought that a piece of him shattered for Jeno. And when Donghyuck left to abruptly. He thought it did again. He was sure that everytime something blocked his way, bits of his heart were crumbling into nothing. But he was wrong. There, lying in his hospital bed, his heart breaks for the first time over Lee Jeno. And the ache was unimaginable. Up unti now, he was able to convince himself that he'd imagined everything he saw between Jeno and Dejun, but now he knows for sure. He likes him. Maybe as much as he likes Jaemin. Jaemin nods at his offer of help, unable to say anything else. Jaemin tell himself to tug his heart back, that Jeno couldn't have it. They started off as friends, and maybe that's the way they were supposed to stay, as close friends. But he was crushed. 

"I should go," Jeno says, "You've had a very long day. You need sleep." Jaemin rolls his eyes. That wasn't the half of it. Jeno stands and straightens out his suit, grabbing a stack of paper off the small desk next to his chair. Jaemin assumes he was working while he was asleep.

"I wanted to say so much more to you," He says, straightening his tie, "I really thought I lost you today." 

"I'm fine," Jaemin shrugs, "Really." 

"I can see that now," Jeno says sarcastically, "But there were several hours where I was forced to brace myself for the worst," He pauses, thinking about his words, "Usually, out of all the omega's, you're the easiest one to talk about what we are. But I have a feeling that it's perhaps not the wisest thing to do right now." Jaemin gives a small nod, ducking his head. He couldn't try to talk about his feelings to someone who obviously has a crush on someone else. 

"Jaemin, look at me," Jeno says, gently. Jaemin does, "I'm fine with that. I can wait. I just want you to know, I'm not able to find words big enough to describe how relieved I am that you're here, in one piece. I've never been so grateful for anything." Jaemin was stunned silent, the way he always was when Jeno touched the shy parts of his heart. A tiny piece of himself was worried about how easily he trusts Jeno's words. 

"Good night Jaemin."


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin and dejun have the reception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so i was almost done with this chapter and then it deleted, so this is the second time writing this  
> also i apologize in advance for the length, this chapter is very long and it has a lot in it, so if you are confused or lost or anything, pls lmk and i will do my best to explain it to you  
> you may have noticed that i tagged more people, they will be in this chapter  
> caroline

It was either late monday night or early tuesday morning. Jaemin can't tell. Jaemin and Dejun had worked all day finding swaths of fabric, having servants hang them, choosing their clothing and jewelry, picking china, and creating a rough draft of the menu for the evening, and listening to a language coach talk to them in Ithican, hoping some of it would stick. Jaemin has the advantage in the situation, already knowing another language, and Dejun was doing everything he could to keep up. Jaemin should be exhausted, but all he can think about were Jenos words. What had happened with Dejun? Why was he suddenly so close with him? Should he even care this much? But, this was Jeno, and try as he might to pull away, he still cared about him. Jaemin's not ready to give up completely. He thinks that there has to be a way to figure it all out. As he debates everything that was happening, he attempts to separate the issues from each other. It looks like the pieces fall into four categories. His feelings about Jeno. Jeno's feeling about him. Whatever was happening between him and Yukhei. And how he feels about becoming the prince. Of all the things residing in Jaemin's head at the moment, the last one seems like the easiest one to tackle. In that area at least, he had something no one else did. He had Malchin Sininga. He heads over to his piano stool and fishes out the diary, and prays that there is some sort of wisdom for him. He hadn't been born into royalty, and must have had to adjust. Based on his Halloween entry, he was already preparing for a big change in his life. Jaemin pulls up his covers, hiding the words from the world and begins reading.

I WANT TO EMBODY THE OLD-FASHIONED KOREAN IDEAL. I HAVE A BEAUTIFUL FAMILY, AND LOTS OF MONEY, AND BOTH OF THOSE SUIT THE IMAGE BECAUSE I WASN'T HANDED THEM. ANY ONE WHO SEES ME KNOWS THAT I WORKED HARD FOR WHAT I HAVE. BUT, THE FACT THAT I'VE BEEN ABLE TO USE MY POSITION, TO GIVE WHEN OTHERS CAN'T OR WON'T, HAS CHANGED ME FROM SOME FACELESS BILLIONAIRE INTO A PHILANTHROPIST. STILL, I CANNOT REST ON THIS. KIM IS STILL IN CHARGE, NOT ME, AND I NEED TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO PROPERLY GIVE THE PUBLIC WHAT THEY NEED WITHOUT BEING SEEN AS A TYRANT. A TIME MAY COME WHEN I WILL LEAD AND DO WHAT I SEE FIT, BUT UNTIL THAT DAY COMES, I WILL CONTINUE TO PLAY BY THE RULES AND GO AS FAR AS I CAN WITH THAT.

Jaemin tries to scrap some wisdom from his words. He said to use you to position, to play by the rules. He said to not be afraid. Maybe that should have been enough, but it wasn't. It didn't feel close to helpful. Since Malchin Sininga failed him, he turns to the only other person he can trust. He grabs a piece of paper and a pen and scribbles a letter to his father. The next day flies by, and suddenly he and Dejun were walking to the other reception, dressed in conservative grey.

"What's the plan?" Dejun asks as they walk down the hall, towards the parlor. Jaemin thinks for a moment. He disliked Felix and wouldn't mind seeing him fail, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to see it on such a grand scale. 

"Be polite, but not helpful. Watch Ten and the Queen for cues. Absorb everything we can, and work all night to make ours better." 

"Alright," He sighs, "Let's go." They were on time, which was crucial to the culture, and the others were already a mess. It was almost like Felix was sabotaging himself. Where Chaeyoung and Sana were dressed in respectable blues, Felix's outfit was such a pale blue, it was almost white. Jaemin thinks that if you put a veil on him, it would look like a wedding. Not to mention how revealing it was, especially next to all the Guivan omega's, who wore sleeves to their wrists even in the warm weather. Chaeyoung had been put in charge of the flowers, and had forgotten that lilies were typically used at funerals. The flowers had to be removed immediately. Sana, on the other hand, was clearly more on edge than she usually was, but was the picture of calm. To the guests, she would look like the star. It was intimidating, trying to communicate with the Guivan's, who spoke very broken english, particularly when he had Ithaian running through his brain. He tries to be hospitable, and despite their severe appearance, they were quite friendly. It became clear very quickly that the real threat of disaster was Ten and his clipboard. While the Queen graciously helped to host the Guivan Federation, Ten stalked the perimeter of the reception, sharp eyes not missing anything. It seemed that he had pages of notes by the time the evening had come to a close. Jaemin and Dejun quickly realized that their only hope of having the better reception was to make Ten love their reception. The next morning, Dejun comes to his room with his servants, and they got ready together. They wanted to make a effort to look similar, so it was clear who was in charge. Chenle had made both of their outfits in record time, both in each of their unique spin. Their servants all knew each other, and were talking animatedly behind them as they worked. Jaemin thinks that it was fun to have so many omega's in his room. It reminds him of what it was like when Nayeon was there. Hours before the guests are due to arrive, they head down to the parlor to double check everything before the reception starts. Unlike the last reception, they were not having place settings, instead allowing their guests to sit wherever they wanted. The band came in to practice, and as a lucky bonus, the fabrics they'd draped over the bland walls made for great acoustics. Jaemin straightens Dejun's necklace as they quiz each other on Ithian phrases one last time. 

"Thank you." He says. Jaemin corrects him instantly, saying the correct phrase. 

"No, no," Dejun says, turning to him, "I mean thank you. You did an amazing job on this, and I don't know. I thought after Donghyuck you might give up. I was worried that I would have to do the whole thing by myself, but you've worked so hard. You've done great." 

"Thanks," Jaemin says slightly bashful, "You have too. I don't know if I would have survived if I had to work with Felix. You made it almost too easy," Dejun smiles, "And you're right. It has been hard without Donghyuck, but I won't quit. This is going to be great." Dejun bites his lip and thinks for a moment.

"So you're still competing then? You still want Jeno?" It wasn't like Jaemin doesn't know what they're all doing at the Palace, but no one else had spoken about it. He was caught off guard for a second, wondering if he should answer, and even if he did, what should he say?

"Omegas!" Ten shrills, breezing into the room. Jaemin was never so grateful to see him, "Are you ready? It's almost time." The Queen enters the room behind him, admiring all of their hard work. It was a relief to see her smile.

"Almost ready," Dejun says, "We just have a few details to look over. One that we need you and the Queen for." 

"Oh?" Ten asks, curiously. The Queen approaches them then, warm eyes swimming with pride. 

"It's beautiful. And you both look stunning."

"Thank you!" They chirped. The pale blue shirts had been Jaemin's idea, and the large gold accents had been Chenle's. Festive and lovely, but not over-the-top.

"You might have noticed our necklaces," Dejun says, "We thought that if they were similar, it would help people identify us as the hosts." 

"Excellent idea." Ten says, scribbling on his clipboard. Jaemin and Dejun smile at each other. 

"We thought since you are also hosts as well, you should have your own." Jamin says as Dejun slides the boxes containing necklaces off the table.

"You didn't!" The Queen gasps.

"F-For me?" Ten stutters. 

"Of course." Dejun says sweetly, handing over the boxes. 

"You've both been so helpful. This is your project too." Jaemin adds. He can see how touched the Queen is by their gesture, but Ten was completely speechless. Jaemin wonders if anyone at the Palace besides Johnny gave him attention. Yes, they'd initially thought of the idea the day before as a way to get Ten on their side, but he was glad that they did it for more than that in the moment. Ten might be overwhelming, but he did try to do all the instruction for their benefit. Jaemin makes a mental note to to a better job of thanking him. They move to either side of the doors when a servant told them that the guests were arriving, ready to greet them when they entered. The band starts playing soft music as a background, and servants start walking around with finger foods, and they were ready. Sana, Chaeyoung and Felix were walking towards them, surprisingly on time. Once they caught sight of their set up, the billowing fabric covering the bland walls, sparkling centerpieces, and overflowing flowers, there was a clear ache in Felix and Sana's eyes. Chaeyoung was to excited to be bothered. 

"It smells like the garden in here!" She says dreamily, practically dancing in the room.

"A bit to much like it," Felix comments, "You're going to give people a headache." Leave it to him to find fault with something beautiful.

"Try to sit at different tables," Dejun says as they flowed past, "The Ithaians are here to make friends." Felix sucks in his breath, as if it was putting him off. Jaemin wants to tell him to pull it together. They'd been on their best behavior at their reception. But then he hears the buzzing of the conversation the Ithaian omega's were having as they walked down the hallway, and Jaemin forgets all about Felix. The best way to describe the majority of the Ithaians was statuesque. Most of them were tall and pale skinned, and absolutely beautiful. And as if that wasn't enough, they were so good-natured, it was like the sun shone out of their souls and onto everything they wanted. The Ithaian monarchy was even younger than Sininga's monarchy. They had been closed off to their attempts at friendship for decades, and according to the packet, this was the first time they'd ever reached out to them. This meeting was the first step to a new relationship with a growing monarchy. It was frightening to think about until the moment they walked through the door, and Jaemin feels his worries slowly go away. He botched his way through some Ithaian, but their guests were gracious, happily helping him and laughing at his attempts. Their english was impressive, and they doted on each other's clothes and hair. It seemed that they made a good first impression, and Jaemin lets himself relax. He ends up settling in next to two of the Omega Prince's cousins, Taeil and Jungwoo for much of the party. Jungwoo, like many of the Ithaian's was tall, pale skinned, and had a quiet voice that didn't match his loud personality at all. Mina, on the other hand, was shorter, still pale skinned and beautiful, but almost a head shorter than Jungwoo. Both were very loud. 

"This is delicious!" Mina exclaims, raising his glass of wine. 

"We're glad you like it." Jaemin says, suddenly worried that he's coming off as too shy.

"You must have some!" She insists. Jaemin hadn't drank anything since the Halloween party, and he doesn't like alcohol that much, but thinks that it would be rude to refuse, so he takes a glass and sips. It was incredible. Champagne was all bubbly, but this red wine had several flavors overlapping, and each one hit him at a different and perfect time.

"Now, now," Jungwoo says, gaining Jaemin's attention, "This Jeno, he is handsome. How do I get into the Selection?" 

"A heap of paperwork." Jaemin jokes, taking another sip.

"That's all? Where's my pen?" 

"I will take some of this paper too. I would love to take Jeno home with me." Mina cuts in. Jaemin laughs.

"Trust me, it's a bit of a mess here." 

"You need more wine." Jungwo insists.

"Absolutely." Mina seconds, signaling a servant to refill Jaemin's wine.

"Have you ever been to Ithai?" Jungwoo asks, resting his chin on his hand. Jaemin shakes his head.

"Before the selection, I'd never left my city." 

"You must come!" Mina l says, "You can stay with me anytime." 

"You always hog the company," Jungwoo complains, "He's staying with me." Jaemin feels the wine warming over him, and their excitement was almost making him too happy.

"So," Jungwoo says, dreamily, "Is he a good kisser?" Jaemin chokes on his sip, pulling his glass away to laugh. He was trying not to give much away, but they knew. 

"How good?" Mina demands. When Jaemin doesn't answer, he waves his hand, "You need more wine." Jaemin points an accusing finger at them, suddenly realizing what they were doing. 

"You two are nothing but trouble." They throw their heads back in laughter, and Jaemin can't help but to join them. Omega talk was tempting, especially when they weren't fighting over the same thing, but he can't get drawn into it. He stands to leave before he ends up passed out under the table.

"He's very romantic when he wants to be." Jaemin says. They clap their hands and laughed as Jaemin walks away, smiling to himself about how playful they were. He plays a few folk songs on his violin once he had food and water in him, and most of them sang along. He sees Ten tapping his foot to the beat as he scribbles. When Dejun gets up to make a toast for the Queen ad Ten, the whole room applauded, but when Jaemin gives his toast to their guests for coming, they all shriek, downing their glasses and throwing them against a wall. Jaemin and Dejun glance at each other and shrug as they finish their drinks, tossing them against the wall. Poor servants scuttle around to clean the mess as the band starts up again, and people begin dancing. The Queen sits in a corner, talking jovially with the Ithaian Queen, and Jaemin feels a rush of accomplishment, and was so engrossed in the sight that he jumps when Sana starts talking. 

"Your's is better," He says, reluctant but genuine, "You two really pulled together an amazing reception."

"Thanks," Jaemin says, "I was worried for a while. We got off to a bad start." 

"I know," Sana says, "That makes it more impressive. It looks like you've been working on this for weeks." She looks around the room, looking longingly at the decor. Jaemin puts his hand on her shoulder. 

"You know, Sana, anyone could see yesterday that you worked the hardest out of your teammates. I'm sure Ten will make sure Jeno knows."

"You think?" 

"Of course. And I promise, that if this is some sort of competition and you lose, I'll tell Jeno myself." Sana squints at him.

"You would really do that?" 

"Sure. Why not?" Jaemin smiles. Sana shakes her head. 

"I really admire you for how you are. Honest, I guess," Sana says, "But you need to realize that we're competing Jaemin," Jaemin's smile slides off his face, "I wouldn't lie and say anything bad about you, but I wouldn't go out of my way to tell Jeno that you did a good job. I can't." 

"It doesn't have to be that way." Jaemin says, quiet. She shakes her head again.

"Yes, it does. This isn't some prize. This is a husband, a crown and a future. And you probably have the most to gain or lose by it." Jaemin stands there , completely stunned. He'd thought they were friends. He trusted all of them, except Felix. Was he really to blind to see how hard they were fighting?

"That doesn't mean I don't like you," She continues, "I like you a lot. But I can't cheer for you to win." Jaemin nods, still taking in her words. It was obvious that he wasn't in this as mentally as she was. One more thing to doubt his ability to do this job. Sana smiles over his shoulder, and he turns to see the Ithaian Prince coming their way.

"Excuse me," He says, accent flowing out of his words, "May I borrow the host?" Sana gives him a curtsy and heads back to the dance floor. Jaemin tries to shake off their conversation, and turns to the person that he is meant to impress. 

"Prince Guanheng, I'm sorry we haven't gotten to speak much." Jaemin says, giving him a bow. The Prince shakes his head, black hair flopping, and smiles at him.

"Oh, no! You've been busy. My cousins really like you." 

"They're very funny." Jaemin laughs. Guanheng pulls him into a corner. 

"We've been hesitant to make a bond with Sininga. Our people are much freer than yours." 

"I can see that." 

"No, no," Guanheng says, shaking his head again, "I mean in personal freedoms. They enjoy more than you. You still have the caste system, yes?" Jaemin nods, suddenly understanding that this wasn't a friendly conversation.

"We watch, of course. We see what happens here, the riots, the rebels. It seems the people aren't happy?" 

"Your Highness, I don't think I'm the best person to talk to about this. I can't even do anything." Guangheng smiles. 

"But you could." Jaemin feels a shiver run through him, wondering if he was saying what he thought.

"We saw what happened with that boy? The one with the silver hair." Guanheng whispers. 

"Donghyuck," Jaemin nods, "He was my best friend." Guanheng smiles. 

"We saw you. There's not much footage, but we saw you run. We saw you fight." The look in his eyes mirrored the Queen's look from that morning, unmistakable pride. 

"We are very interested in forming a bond with a powerful nation, if that nation can change. Unofficially, if there is anything we can do to help you gain the crown, let us know. You have our full support." He crams a piece of paper into his hand and walks away, shouting something in Ithaian over his shoulder. The crowd roars in delight as Jaemin shoves the note in his pocket, praying no one would notice. The reception was much longer than the last one, and Jaemin suspects it was because their guests were to happy to leave, still the whole thing passed in a blur. He drags himself back to his room hours later, completely worn out. He was much to full to even think about dinner, and going to bed early seemed so inviting. Before he can look at his bed, Jisung stops him with a surprise. He gasps and takes the letter from him immediately. He had to give the postal workers in the Palace credit, they were fast. Jaemin tears open the envelope and goes out on his balcony, soaking in his father's words and the last sunshine at the same time. 

Dear Jaemin,  
You'll need to write a letter to Nayeon soon. When she saw this was intended for my eyes only, she was very disappointed. I have to say, I was a bit caught of guard myself. I don't know what I was expected, but certainly not what you asked. First, it's true. When we came to visit, I spoke to Jeno, and he was very clear about his intentions towards you. I don't think he has it in him to be any less than genuine, and I believed (and still do) that he cares about you very much. I think that if this whole process was simpler, he would have chosen you already. Part of me thinks the slowness is on your side. Am I wrong? The simple answer is yes. I approve of Jeno, and if you want to be with him, I support that, and if you don't, I support that too. I love you, and I want you to be happy. Maybe that means you live in our little house instead of the Palace, I'm fine with that. As for the second question, I have to say yes to that as well. I know you don't see much in yourself, but you need to start. We told you for years that you were talented, but you didn't believe it until your bookings went up. I remember the day you saw a full week and knew it was because of your voice and the way you play, and you were so proud. It was like you were suddenly aware of everything you could do, and we've said for as long as I remember that you're beautiful, but I'm not sure you ever truly saw yourself that way until you got picked for the selection. You have it in you to lead, Jaemie. You have a good head on your shoulders, you're willing to learn, and perhaps most important: you show compassion. That is something people in this country yearn for more than you could ever know. If you want the crown, Jaemin, take it. Take it, because it should be yours. And yet, if you don't want that burden, I couldn't blame you. I would welcome you home with open arms.  
Dad

The tears started spilling. He genuinely thought he could do it. He was the only one. Well, he and Guanheng. Jaemin gasps, fishing the note he had completely forgotten about form his pocket. It was a telephone number. He didn't even put his name on it. Jaemin can't imagine how much he was risking by making the offer. He thinks of Yukhei's certainty that he couldn't be a prince. He remembers the last place poll, and Jeno's cryptic message for earlier in the week. He closes his eyes and tries to search within himself. Could he really do this? Could he be the next Royal Omega of Sininga?


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the omegas talk and jeno finally does something right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it took forever for me to write, and I hope you enjoy the fact that Donghyuck is in this chapter, so we will have nahyuck in this chapter i hope you enjoy  
> caroline

The day after the Ithaian reception, they all gather in the Omega's room after breakfast. The Queen was absent, and no one knew what it meant. 

"I think she's helping Ten write the report." Sana guesses.

"I don't think she's supposed to have much of a say." Dejun counters. 

"Maybe she's hungover." Chaeyoung offers, pressing her fingers to her temples. 

"Just because you are doesn't mean she is." Felix spits. 

"Maybe she's not feeling well," Jaemin suggests, "She does tend to get sick often." Dejun nods. 

"I wonder why that is." 

"She grew up in the South right?" Sana asks, "I heard the pollution there is terrible. Maybe it's because of how she was raised." 

"She's probably just resting," Jaemin interjects, "There's a report tonight, and she might simply want to be ready. She's smart. It's barely ten and I need a nap." 

"We all need a nap." Chaeyoung says, weary. A servant enters with a small platter, and makes her way across the room quietly.

"Wait, you don't think that they'll talk about the reception stuff do you?" 

"I hated that stupid thing," Felix groans, "You and Jaemin lucked out." 

"You're kidding right," Dejun starts," Do you have any?" His words are cut off from the servant, who opens the platter right next to Jaemin's elbow. He feels all eyes on him as he picks up the paper laying on the platter and peels it open.

"Is it from Jeno?" Dejun asks, trying not to seem as interested as he is.

"Yes." Jaemin doesn't look up.

"What's it say?" 

"Just that he needs to see him." 

"Sounds like you're in trouble." Felix laughs. Jaemin stands to follow the maid out of the room.

"There's only one way to find out." 

"Maybe he's finally kicking him out." Felix whispers, loud enough for him to hear. 

"You think?" Chaeyoung whispers back. Jaemin feels a chill run through him. Maybe he was kicking him out. If he had wanted to spend time with him or speak with him, wouldn't he have said differently? Jeno was waiting in the hallway when Jaemin walks up, timidly.

"So?" Jaemin braces himself. Jeno grabs his arm.

"We have fifteen minutes. What I'm about to show you, you can't say anything about. Understand?" Jaemin nods, "Alright then." They dash up the stairs to the third floor, and Jaemin is pulled down a hallway with a set of white double doors. 

"Fifteen minutes." Jeno reminds him.

"Fifteen minutes." Jaemin parrots. Jeno pulls a key out of his jacket and unlocks one of the doors, letting Jaemin enter first. The room was wide and bright, with lots of windows and a set of doors leading to a balcony. There was a bed, a massive wardrobe, a table with a set of chairs, and nothing else in the room. There wan't even any paintings on the quite bland walls or pieces placed on the inlaid shelves. 

"This is the royal omega's suite," Jeno says quietly. Jaemin's eyes widen, "I know it's not much to look at right now, and the royal omega chooses all the decor, so once my mom moved into the Queen's suite, the room was stripped," Queen Joohyun had slept here. Something about that made the room more magical. Jeno comes up behind him and starts pointing at doors, "Those doors go to the balcony, and that over there," He points to a door on the far side of the room, "Leads to the royal omega's personal study, and that," He points to a door on their immediate right, "goes to my room. Can't have the royal omega too far away," Jaemin blushes at the thought of sleeping somewhere with Jeno so close. He steps towards the wardrobe, "Behind this piece of furniture, is the escape to the safe room. You can get to other places in the Palace using it, but that's the main purpose," He sighs, "This is a slight misuse, but I thought it would be worth it," He pulls a latch, and the wardrobe and the wall behind it swing out slightly. Jaemin sees him smile into the space it created, "Right on time." 

"I wouldn't miss this." Another voice says. Jaemin sucks in a breath. There was no way that the voice belonged to who he thought it did. He steps around the large wardrobe and Jeno's smiling face. There, standing in plain clothes and dark brown hair was Donghyuck.

"Hyuckie?" Jaemin whispers, sure he had to be dreaming, "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you so much!" He cries, running at Jaemin with his arms open. Jaemin can clearly see the welts on his hands from his position, and realizes that it was really him. Donghyuck wraps him in a warm hug, and they crumble to the floor. Jaemin notices a bite mark proudly on Donghyuck's neck, and bursts into tears as soon as he sees it. He can' stop crying, asking him over and over why he's here. Once he finally calms down, Jeno gets his attention.

"Ten minutes. I'll be waiting outside. Donghyuck, you can leave the way you came." Donghyuck gives him a nod, and he leaves them alone. 

"I don't understand," Jaemin sobs, "You were supposed to go to Taindriff. You were supposed to be an Eight. Where's Mark?" Donghyuck smiles through his misunderstanding.

"We've been here the whole time. I've just started working in the kitchens, and Mark's still on the mend, but I thin he'll be in the stables soon." 

"On the mend?" Out of all the questions in Jaemin's head, he isn't sure why that one popped out at him, but it did.

"Yes, he walks around and can stand and sit, but he can't do anything strenuous yet. He helping in the kitchens until he's fully healed. He's going to be fine though. And look at me," Donghyuck holds out his hands, palms up, "We've been well taken care of. They aren't pretty, but at least they don't hurt anymore." Jaemin tentatively touches the swollen lines in his palms, sure they can't actually be painless, and when Donghyuck doesn't flinch, he holds his hands. It felt funny, but natural at the same time. Donghyuck was here, and Jaemin was holding his hands. 

"Jeno's had you in the Palace the whole time?" Jaemin asks in disbelief. Donghyuck nods. 

"After the caning, he was afraid that we'd be hurt if we were left on our own, so he kept us here. Two other servants, who have family in Taindriff went instead. We're going by new names and we've both died our hair so we'll blend in. The kitchen staff, stable staff, Jeno and the doctor are the only people that know we're here. I don't even think the guards so, because they report to the King, and he would be upset," He shakes his head, quickly moving on, "Our apartment is little, basically enough room for our bed and some shelves, but at least it's clean. I'm trying to sew us a new bedspread but." Jaemin interrupts him.

"Our bed?" He asks, "As in you share one?" Donghyuck smiles. 

"We got married two days ago. Jeno said there was some big event happening and if we wanted, we should do it now. I told Jeno the morning we were caned that I loved Mark and wanted to marry him, and he said he knew. They're best friends. They tell each other everthing. Jeno knew that we were mates before Mark told me, and didn't care. He only told me the night before the first rebel attack in the dining hall," Jaemin counts back. Two days ago was the Guiva Federation reception. The entire Palace staff was either serving, or preparing for the arrival of the Ithaian's, "Jeno gave me away. I'm not sure I'll ever see my family again. The more distance they have from me the better." Jaemin can tell it pained him to say that, but he understands. If that was him, and he was suddenly an Eight, the kindest thing to do would be to disappear. It would take a while, but people would forget. Eventually, his parents would recover. Donghyuck slips his left hand over, looking at it to chase away his sad thoughts. Jaemin notices a small twine string tied around his ring finger. That and the bite gave off a clear message.

"I think I'm going to have to get me to get me a new one soon. It's already fraying. I guess that when he works in the stables, I'll have to make him another one everyday," Donghyuck shrugs, "Not that I mind." Jaemin's mind jumps to another question that he was worried about asking, but he knows that he'll never be able to talk about it with his mother or Haeya, so he asks. 

"Have you, you know?" Donghyuck takes a moment to figure out what he means, but when he catches on, he laughs.

"Oh!" He says, giggling, "Yes, we have." 

"How is it?" They giggle together. 

"Honestly," Donghyuck screws up his face, "Uncomfortable at first. The second time was better." 

"Oh." Jaemin says, unable to think of anything else. 

"Yeah." They erupt into giggles again. There was a bit of a pause. 

"It's been so lonely without you," Jaemin confesses, "I miss you." He plays with Donghyuck's ring. 

"I miss you too. Maybe when you're the prince, I can sneak up here all the time." Jaemin snorts.

"I don't think that's going to happen." 

"What do you mean?" Donghyuck turns his full attention on Jaemin, "You're still his favorite, right?" Jaemin shrugs. 

"What happened?" The question was laced with concern, but Jaemin doesn't want to admit that it started with losing Donghyuck. It wasn't his fault." 

"Just, things." Donghyuck gives him an unimpressed look.

"Nana, what's going on?" 

"After you got caned, I was upset with Jeno. It took me a while to realize that he wouldn't have done something like that if he could have stopped it." Donghyuck nods. 

"He tried so hard, Nana, and when he couldn't, he did everything he could to make the situation better. Please don't be upset at him." 

"I'm not anymore, but I'm also not sure if I want to be the prince. I don't know if I could do what he did. Felix showed me a poll, and I was at the bottom. The people hate me, Hyuck," He sighs, "I'm not sure I have what it takes. I was never a good choice and now it seems like I'm plummeting. And, and now, now, I think he wants Dejun." 

"Dejun?" Donghyuck asks, shocked, "When did that happen?" 

"I don't know, and I don't know what to do. Part of me thinks it's a good thing. He would make a better Prince than me, and if he really likes him, I want Jeno to be happy. He's supposed to make another elimination soon. When he called on me today, I thought I might be going home." Donghyuck laughs.

"If Jeno didn't have feelings for you, you would have been gone a long time ago. The only reason you're still here is because he refuses to give up hope," Something between a choke and a laugh bubbles out of Jaemin's throat, "I wish we could talk more, but I probably should go. We're taking advantage of the guards changing to do this." 

"I don't care if it's short," Jaemin says, "I'm just glad to know that you're okay." 

"Don't give up yet, okay?" Donghyuck pulls him into a hug when they both stand. 

"I won't. Maybe you could send me a letter sometime?" Jaemin suggests. 

"That might work. We'll see," He lets him go, and they stand together, "If they polled me, I would have voted for you. I've always thought it should be you." Jaemin blushes. 

"Go on. Tell your husband I said hello." He smiles.

"I will." He heads for the wardrobe quietly, and finds the latch. For some reason, Jaemin thought that the caning would break him, but he was stronger now. He carried himself differently. He turns to blow Jaemin a kiss, and then disappears. Jaemin quickly exits the room, and finds Jeno waiting in the hall. He looks up from his book as soon as he hears the door, smiling. Jaemin walks over to him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" 

"I had to make sure they were okay first. My father doesn't know I did this, and until I knew this wouldn't endanger them, I had to keep it to myself. I'm hoping to arrange for you to see him more, but that will take time." Jaemin feels his shoulders lift, as if the bricks of worry he'd been carrying around were falling off all at once. The happiness at seeing Donghyuck, the assurance that Jeno was as kind as Jaemin thought, and the relief that this meeting wasn't about him sending him home, was overwhelming. 

"Thank you." Jaemin whispers. 

"Of course," Jaemin isn't sure what else to say, and after a moment, Jeno clears his throat, "I know you are averse to doing the difficult parts of this job, but there are a lot of opportunities here. I think you can do great things," He pauses, "I can tell that now you see the prince in me, but that had to come eventually if you were ever truly going to be mine." Jaemin's eyes hold Jeno's.

"I know." 

"I can't read you anymore," Jeno continues, "I used to be able to see it in the beginning when you didn't really care for me, but when things changed between us, you looked at me different. Now there are moments when I think it's there, and others when it seems like you're already gone," Jaemin nods, "I'm not asking for you to say you love me. I'm not asking for you to want to be a prince. I just need to know if you want to be here at all." Jaemin thinks that that was the question. He still doesn't know if he can do the job, but he doesn't want to give up on it. And seeing the kindness in Jeno shifted his heart. There was still so much to consider, but he can't give up. Not now. Jeno's hand was resting on his leg, and Jaemin slides his hand under Jeno's. Jeno gives him a welcoming squeeze. 

"If you'll still have me, I'd like to stay." Jeno lets out a relieved breath.

"I'd like that very much." Jaemin returns back to the Omega's room after a quick pit stop at the bathroom. No one says anything until after he sits down, and it was Dejun who was bold enough.

"What was that about?" Jaemin looks at all the wandering eyes. 

"I'd rather not say." With his puffy face, a response like that was enough to make it seem like nothing good came out of their meeting, but if it was what he had to say to protect Donghyuck, he would do it. What really stung was Felix pressing his lips together to hide his smile, Chaeyoung's raised eyebrows as she pretends to read a magazine, and the hopeful glances between Sana and Dejun. The competition was deeper than he had guessed.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, it was very fun to write  
> pls use my cc my twitter or the comments if you wanna tell me anything or ask a question, i have read everything all all three of those, so you will get an answer when i see it  
> caroline

They were spared the humiliation of dealing with the outcomes of their receptions on the report. The visits from their foreign friends was mentioned briefly, but the actual events were kept from the public. It wasn't until the next morning that Ten and the Queen came to speak to them about their performances. 

"It was a very intimidating task that we gave you," Ten starts, "And it could have gone horribly wrong. But, I'm pleased to say that both teams did very well." Ten looks at them proud. They all sigh, and Jaemin reaches for Dejun's hand. As confused as he was about him and Jeno, he knew that he couldn't have done it without him.

"If I'm being honest, one reception was slightly better than the other, but you should all be proud of your accomplishments. We have received thank-you letters from our long time allies from the Guivacan Federation for your gracious hosting," Ten says, looking at Sana, Felix, and Chaeyoung, "There were a few minor hiccups, and I don't know if any of us really enjoy serious affairs, but they certainly did.

"As for you two," He turns to Jaemin and Dejun, "The omega's from Ithai enjoyed themselves immensely. They were quiet impressed with your style, and the food, and they made a point to ask what kind of wine was served, so applause to you!" Ten says, joyous, "I wouldn't be surprised if Sininga gained a new ally based on that welcome. You're to be commended." Dejun squeaks, and Jaemin lets out a nervous laugh, happy it was over, let alone beat the others. Ten goes on about how he'll write a report to hand over to the King and Jeno, but said the no one had anything to worry about. As he speaks, a servant scuttles into the room and starts whispering into the Queen's ear. 

"Of course they may." She says, standing suddenly and walking forward. The servant rushed back and opened the door for Jeno and his father. Jaemin knows that alpha's weren't supposed to come into the room without permission from the Queen, but it was funny to see it in action. They bowed as the alpha's entered, but the didn't seem to care about formalities.

"Dear omega's, we're very sorry to intrude, but we have urgent news." The King informs. 

"I'm afraid we've had a development in the war with Jiswa," Jeno says, firmly, "The situation is so dire that Father and I are leaving right now to see if we can do any good." 

"What's wrong?" The Queen asks, clutching her chest.

"Nothing to worry about, love." The King says, confidently. Jaemin doesn't think it could be that honest if they had to rush out so suddenly. Jeno walks over to his mother, concern covering his face. They had a brief, whispered conversation, before she presses a loving kiss on his forehead. Jeno hugs her tightly and then walks away. He begins to say good-bye to his Elite as the King rattles off a list of instructions to his wife. Jeno's good-bye to Chaeyoung was so short, it was almost like it didn't happen. Chaeyoung didn't seem bothered, and Jaemin doesn't know what to make of it. Was she actually not bothered about Jeno's lack of affection, or was she so bothered that she was forcing herself to be calm? Felix drapes himself across Jeno and explodes into the worst display of fake crying Jaemin has ever seen. It reminded him of Nayeon when she was younger, thinking tears would magically bring them money. When he goes to untangle himself, Felix plants a kiss on his lips, which he, in the most polite way possible, wipes off as soon as his back is turned. Sana and Dejun were so close that Jaemin hears his good-byes to them.

"Call ahead and tell them to go easy on us." He tells Sana. Jaemin had almost forgotten that the main reason she was here was because she had family ties to the leaders of Jiswa. He wonders if the war going downhill would cost her the spot in the elite. Jaemin realizes he suddenly has no idea what Sininga stood to lose if they lost the war. 

"If you get me a phone, I will talk to my parents." She promises. Jeno nods and kisses her on the hand, then walks over to Dejun. He immediately laces his fingers with Jeno's.

"Will you be in any danger?" He asks. 

"I don't know. During our last visit, the situation wasn't nearly so tense. We can't be sure now." His voice was so tender that Jaemin wonders if they should be having this conversation in private. Dejun lifted his head, looking at the ceiling, and in that second, Jeno glances at Jaemin. He averts his eyes. 

"Please be careful." Dejun whispers, a tear falling down his cheek.

"Of course, my dear," Jeno gives him a salute, which makes him giggle, and kisses his cheek, "Please try to keep my mother entertained. She worries." He pulls back from Dejun's face to look in his eyes. He nods, and lets go of Jeno's hands. The second they weren't touching, a tremor runs through Dejun's body, like Renjun's during the rebel attacks. Jeno's hands twitched, like he wanted to go comfort him, but he steps away and walks towards Jaemin. As if his words last week weren't enough, this was physical proof of their relationship. By the looks of it, try had something sweet. One look at Dejun with his face in his hands was proof of how much he cared about him. Either that, or he was an incredible actor. Jaemin tries to gauge Jeno's expression when he looks at him compared to the way he looked at Dejun. Was it the same? Was there less warmth there? 

"Try not to get in any trouble while I'm gone, alright?" Jeno says, teasing. He didn't joke with Dejun. Did that mean something? Jaemin raises his right hand.

"I promise to be on my best behavior." 

"Excellent," Jeno chuckles, "One less thing to worry about." 

"What about us? Should we worry?" Jeno shakes his head. 

"We should be able to smooth over whatever is going on. Father can be very diplomatic, and." 

"You can be such an idiot sometimes," Jaemin interrupts, shaking his head. Jeno's eyebrows furrow, "I mean about you. Should we worry about you?" His face was very serious, and did nothing to qualm Jaemin's fears. 

"Flying in and flying out. If we can make it to the ground." Jeno swallows once, and Jaemin sees how terrified he is. Jaemin wants to ask something else, but he can't think of anything. Jeno clears his throat.

"Jaemin, before I go," Jaemin looks up at his face and feels tears rising, "I need you to know that everything." 

"Jeno," The King barks. Jeno lifts his head and waits for his father's orders, "We need to leave." Jeno nods. 

"Good-bye, Jaemin." He says quietly, and lifts Jaemin's hand to his lips. He notes the homemade bracelet he wore. He studies it, then presses a tender kiss to Jaemin's hand. That feather light kiss sends him reeling back to a memory that felt years old. Jeno had kissed his hand like that the first night in the Palace, when he yelled at him, when he'd let Jaemin stay anyway. The other omega's eyes seemed glued to Jeno and the King as they exit the room, but Jaemin's eyes are on the Queen. Her entire body seemed weak. Jaemin wonders how many times her husband and only child be put in danger before she cracked? The moment the door shut behind her family, she blinks a few times, then inhales deeply and pulls herself up to her full height. 

"Forgive me omega's, but this sudden news will require much more work from me. I think it's best if I go to my room to focus," She was fighting so hard, "How about I have lunch delivered here, so you can eat at your own leisure, and I will join you for dinner tonight?" They nod, "Excellent." She turns and leaves the room. Jaemin knows that she was strong. She had grown up in a bad neighborhood of a poor city, until she was chosen for the selection. Then, when she became Queen, she suffered miscarriage after miscarriage until she finally had a child. She would make it to her room looking like a lady, as her position demanded, but once she was alone, she would cry. Felix leaves after the Queen does, and Jaemin realizes that he doesn't want to stay either. He goes to his room, wanting to be alone and think. He kept wondering about Dejun. How had he and Jeno connected. Not too long ago, Jeno was making him promises to him about their future. He couldn't have been that interested in Dejun if he was saying such intimate things to Jaemin. It must have happened after. The day passed quickly, and his servants help prep him for bed after dinner. A single sentence lifted him from his reflections.

"Do you know who I found in here this morning when I was gathering fabric?" Chenle asks, brushing the comb through Jaemin's hair. 

"Who?" 

"Officer Wong." Jaemin freezes, but only for a fraction of a second. 

"Oh?" He keeps his eyes on his reflection as they continued talking. 

"Yes," Renjun says, "He said he was doing a sweep of your room. Something about security." He looks a little confused.

"It was a little strange," Jisung says, echoing Renjun's expression, "He wasn't in his uniform. He shouldn't be working on his days off." 

"He must be very dedicated." Jaemin comments, offhandedly.

"I think he is," Renjun says, awe in his voice, "Whenever I see him around the Palace, he's always noticing things. He's a very good solider." 

"True," Jisung states, "Some of the soldiers who come through here really aren't fit for the job." 

"And he looks good in his plain clothes," Chenle says, slightly dreamily. Jisung glares at him. Chenle just smiles at him, sweetly, "Not as good as Jisungie though." Jisung smiles back at him, appeased. Renjun grimaces. 

"Most of them look terrible once you get them out of the uniform." Renjun comments. Chenle giggles slightly, and Renjun joins him. It had been a long time sines they'd seemed so relaxed. On any other day, it would be fun to gossip with them, but not today. All Jaemin can think about is that there is a letter somewhere in his room for him. He wants to peek over his shoulder at his glass jar, but he doesn't dare. It feels like an eternity passes before they finally leave him alone, and he waits a few minutes to make sure they weren't coming back. Finally, he darts over to his bed and clutches his jar. Sure enough, a tiny slip of paper was waiting for him.

Jeno's gone. This changes everything.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin and yukhei talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you enjoy this lumin chapter while we wait for the next update for jeno to come back!   
> caroline

"Hello?" Jaemin whispers, following the instructions Yukhei left him the night before. He cautiously walks into the room, lit only by the fading light from the curtains, but it was enough for him to see Yukhei's excitement. Jaemin closes the door behind him, and Yukhei instantly scoops him up.

'I've missed you." 

"I'v missed you too. I've been so busy with that reception that I barley had time to breathe." 

"Glad it's over. Did you have a hard time getting here?" He jokes. Jaemin giggles. 

"You are seriously too good at your job." It was almost comical how simple his idea was. The Queen was a little more relaxed when it came to running the Palace, and she had made dinner either in your room or in the dining room. His servants prepped him for the meal, but instead of going to the dining hall, he went to the room across the hall, one of the old selected rooms. Yukhei smiles, taking in his praise, and leads him to sit on some pillows in the back corner of the room. 

"Are you comfortable?" Jaemin nods and expects him to sit, but he pulls a large couch in front of them, covering the door from view, and pulled a table over them, brushing their heads as they sit on the floor. He grabs a small bundle, which smells like food, off the table. 

"Almost like home, huh?" He shifts so Jaemin was in between his legs. The position was so familiar and the space so small that it almost felt like their tree house. It was like he'd taken a piece of something Jaemin thought was gone forever, and placed it in his hands. 

"It'e even better." Jaemin sighs, leaning back onto Yukhei. After a moment, he feels Yukhei's large fingers combing through his hair. It gives him the shivers. He closes his eyes, focusing on Yukhei's breathing. No so long ago, he'd done the same with Jeno, but this was different. If he had to, he could pick Yukhei's breathing out of a crowd, he knew him so well. And, clearly, Yukhei knew him. This tiny bit of peace was everything he'd been longing for, and Yukhei had made it real.

"What are you thinking about, Jaem?"

"Lots of things," Jaemin sighs, "Home, you, Jeno, the selection, everything." 

"What are you thinking about all of it?" 

"Mostly just how confused I get about them. Like how I'll think I understand what's happening to me, and then something shifts and my feelings change." Yukhei was quiet for a moment, and his voice sounds pained when he speaks. 

"Do your feelings about me change a lot?"

"No!" Jaemin exclaims, pushing himself further against Yukhei, "If anything, you're the only constant. I know if everything turns upside-down, you'll still be here, in the exact same place. Everything gets so crazy that my love for you gets pushed to the background, but I know it's always there. Does that make sense?" 

"It does," Yukhei sighs, "I know I make this thing more complicated than it already is. I'm just glad to know I'm still in the running." Yukhei wraps his arms around him tightly, like he could hold him there forever. 

"I haven't forgotten about us." 

"Sometimes, it feels like Jeno and I are in a different selection. It's just me and him, and one of us will get you in the end. I can't decide who's worse off. Jeno doesn't exactly know were competing, so he might not be able to try as hard. But, I have to hide, so it's not like I can give you anything. It's not really a fair fight either way." 

"You shouldn't think of it that way." 

"I don't know how else to see it, Jaem." 

"Let's not talk about it." Jaemin exhales. 

"Alright," Yukhei agrees, "I don't like talking about him anyway. What other stuff are you confused about? What's going on?" 

"Do you like being a soldier?" Jaemin turns to him. Yukhei nods, enthusiastically as he reaches down to open the food. 

"I love it Jaem, I thought I'd hate every second, but it's fantastic," He pops a chuck of bread into his mouth, "I mean there's the obvious stuff, like I'm always being fed. They want us to be big, so there's plenty of food. And the injections too," He amends his thoughts, "They're not so bad. And I get an allowance. Even though I have everything I need, I'm still getting paid," He stops, playing with an orange slice, "I know you know how good it feels to be able to send money home," Jaemin can tell he's thinking about his mother and six siblings. He had been the father figure in his house, and Jaemin wonders if that made him even more homesick than Jaemin was. Yukhei clears his throat and moves on, "But there are other things I wasn't expecting to enjoy. I like the discipline and routine of it. I like knowing that I'm doing something necessary. I feel so content. I've been restless for years, working in the coal mines and cleaning houses. Now I feel like I'm doing what I was meant to." 

"So that's a yes? You love it?" 

"Completely."

"But you don't like Jeno. And I know you don't like the way Sininga is run. We used to talk about it back home, and then that whole thing with the people in the south losing their castes. I know that bothered you." 

"I think it's cruel." Yukhei nods. 

"Then how can you be okay with protecting it? You fight against rebels to keep Jeno and the King safe. They're the ones that make everything happen, and you don't like any of what they do. So how can you love your job?" 

"I don't know. I guess it doesn't make sense, but like I said, there's a sense of purpose, feeling challenged, engaged, and the ability to do something more with my life. Maybe Sininga isn't perfect, far from it. But I have hope," They sit there, quiet, while his words wash over them, "I have the feeling that things have gotten better than they were, but I don't know enough of our history to prove it. And I have this feeling that things will get even better in the future. I think there are possibilities," He pauses, "And maybe this is stupid, but this is my country. I get that it's broken, but that doesn't mean that these terrorists can just come and take it. It's still mine. Does that sound crazy?" Jaemin nibbles on his bread and reflects on Yukhei's words. They take him back to the tree house, where he would ask Yukhei questions. Even if he disagreed, it helped him understand them better. But, he doesn't disagree on this. In fact, it helps him see what he was probably hiding in his heart all this time.

"It doesn't sound crazy. It sounds completely reasonable." 

"Does that help with whatever you've been thinking about?"

"Yes." 

"Are you going to explain any of it?" Jaemin smiles up at him.

"Not yet." Yukhei is smart. He probably has guessed what it is. The forlorn look in his eyes suggested that he probably had. He looks away for a moment, hand travelling down Jaemin's arm, playing with the button bracelet on Jaemin's wrist.

"We're a mess aren't we?" 

"A big one." 

"Sometimes, I feel like were a knot, too tangled to be taken apart." 

"It's true," Jaemin nods, "So much of me is tied up in you. I feel kind of lost without you." Yuhkhei pulls him close, running a hand over his temple and to his cheek.

"We'll just stay tangled then." He kisses him gently, like if he pushed to hard, the moment would be shattered, and they'd lose everything. He shifts, slowly lowering him onto the pillows, and hovering above him, holding onto him tightly. He kissed him on and on, tracing all of Jaemin's curves, but his mouth never left Jaemin's. It was familiar, so safe. Jaemin runs his fingers through Yukhei's shorter hair, remembering how it used to fall in his face when they kissed. He notes his arms, stronger and fuller against his waist. Even the way he held him was different. There was a newfound confidence there, instilled after becoming a Two, a solider. Too soon, it was time to leave, and Yukhei walks him to the door. He presses one last lingering kiss on his lips, making Jaemin feel light headed. 

"I'll try to write you another note soon." He promises. 

"I'll be waiting." Jaemin says, leaning into him. He holds tightly to Yukhei for one long moment, then pulls away and leaves for their safety. His servants prep him for bed, and he goes through it in a daze. It used to feel like the selection was a choice between Jeno and Yukhei, and as if that was a decision his heart could make easily, it grew into so many different things. Was he a Five or a Three? When this was all over, would he be a Two, or a One? Would he live out his days as an Officer's husband or a King's? Would be slide into the background that he was so comfortable with, or jump into the spotlight that had always scared him? Could he happily do either? Could I not hate whoever Jeno ended up with if he chooses Yukhei? Could he not hate whoever Yukhei ended up with if he chooses Jeno? He reminds himself that it was his decision to be here as he tucks himself in. Yukhei may have asked, and his mother may have pushed, but no one forced him to fill out the papers. Whatever was coming, he'd just have to face it. He'd have to.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin and dejun talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! im not telling you if jeno comes back in this chapter or not, but i promise yukheis not in this one so you don't have to hate jaemin much  
> ALSO: in a couple updates yall are gonna hate jaemin or possibly jeno a lot so be looking out for it, but i promise it'll get better!   
> someone asked me on my cc if i could promise a happy ending to this book and i can but it wont be for a hot min so buckle up  
> caroline

Jaemin bows to the Queen as he walks into the Dining Hall, but she didn't notice. He looks over at Sana, the only other one there, and she shrugs. He sits down as Chaeyoung and Felix enter, and were ignored, and finally Dejun arrives, taking his seat next to Jaemin, but keeping his eyes on Queen Joohyun. She seemed to be in her own world, looking at the floor and occasionally looking at Jeno and the King's chairs as if there was something wrong. The servants began serving food and they all began eating, but Dejun keeps his eyes on the high table.

"Do you know what's going on?" Jaemin whispers. 

"Sana called her family to get some insight into what was happening, and to have her relatives meet Jeno and the King once they got to Jiswa. But, Sana's family says they never arrived." 

"They never came?" Dejun nods. 

"The weird thing about it is that the King called when they landed, and both he and Jeno spoke to Queen Joohyun. They're fine. They told her they were in Jiswa, but Sana's family kept saying they never showed up." Jaemin scrunches his forehead, trying to understand. 

"What does all of that mean?" 

"I don't know," Dejun confesses, "They say they're there, so how could they not be? It doesn't make any sense."

"Huh." Jaemin says, not knowing what else to add. Why would Sana's family not know where they were? What if they weren't in Jiswa at all? Where could they be? Dejun leans closer to him, chewing on some eggs.

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about," He whispers, swallowing his food, "Can we go to the gardens after breakfast?" 

"Of course." Jaemin says, eager to hear what he knew. They both eat quickly. Jaemin isn't sure what Dejun had found out, but if he wanted to talk outside, there was a need for secrecy. The Queen was so distracted that she didn't notice when they left. Stepping into the gardens was incredible.

"It's been a while since I've been out here." Jaemin sighs, lifting his eyes to the sun.

"You usually come with Jeno, right?" 

"Mmm-hmm." Jaemin hums. He wonders how Dejun knows that a second later. Was it really common knowledge? He clears his throat. 

"So what did you want to talk about?" Dejun stops under the shade of a tree and turns to face him. 

"I think you and I should talk about Jeno." 

"What about him?" Dejun fidgets.

"I had prepared myself to lose. I think we all had, except for Felix maybe. It was obvious. He wanted you, Jaemin. And then everything with Donghyuck happened, and it changed." Jaemin isn't sure what to say. 

"So are you just telling me that you're sorry for moving to the top or something?" 

"No," He says, decisively, "I can see he still cares about you. I'm not blind. I'm only saying that I think you and I are neck and neck at this point. I like you, and I think you're a really great person, and I don't want things to turn ugly for us, however this turns out?" 

"So this is?" Jaemin asks. Dejun clasps his hands together, as if trying to find the right answer. 

"This is me offering to be completely honest about my relationship with Jeno. And I hope you do the same." Jaemin crosses his arms, asking the one question he'd been dying to know the answer to.

"When did you two get so close?" His eyes get a little whimsical. 

"I guess right after Donghyuck. I know it probably sounds stupid, but I made him a card. That's what I always did when friends were sad back home. Anyway," Dejun sighs, "He loved it. Said no one had given him a present yet," Jaemin gasps. After everything Jeno had done for him, he can't believe he'd never done anything in return, "He was so happy,he asked me to sit with him a while in his room." 

"You've seen his room?" Jaemin interrupts, shocked. 

"Yes. Haven't you?" Jaemin's silence was all the answer Dejun needed.

"Oh," He says, awkwardly, "You're not missing much. It's dark, and he has a gun rack. There's a mess of pictures on one wall. It's nothing special," He says, waving away the Prince's bedroom, "Anyway, after that, he started visiting me during pretty much every free moment he had," He shakes his head, "It happened kind of fast." Jaemin sighs. 

"He basically told me," He confesses, "He made this little comment about needing us both here." 

"So," Dejun bites his lip, "You're pretty sure he likes you still?" Jaemin wonders if Dejun had already suspected that. Did he simply need Jaemin to confirm?

"Dejun, do you really want to hear all this?"

"Yes," He nods, "I want to know where I stand. And I'll tell you anything you want to know, too. We aren't running this thing, but that doesn't mean we have to be lost in it." Jaemin walks in a short circle, trying to make sense of it. He wasn't sure he was brave enough to ask Jeno about Dejun. He can barley talk honestly about him with Jeno. But, he keeps feeling like he was missing pieces of the truth on were he stands. Maybe this was his only way of knowing. 

"I'm pretty sure he wants me around for a while. But, I think he wants you here too." Dejun nods. 

"I figured." 

"Has he kissed you?" Jaemin blurts out before he can stop himself. Dejun smiles quietly. 

"No, but I think he would if I hadn't have asked him not to. We have a tradition in my family where we don't kiss until we're engaged. Sometimes we throw a party where people announce their wedding date, and everyone gets to see the first kiss. I want that for me." 

"But he tried to?" 

"No, I explained before we got that far. He kisses my hands a lot though, and sometimes my cheek. I think it's kind of sweet," He gushed. Jaemin nods, looking at the grass, "Wait," Dejun hesitates, "Has he kissed you?" Part of him wants to say that he was Jeno's first kiss ever. That when they kissed, it felt like time stopped. 

"Kind of. It's hard to explain." Dejun scrunches his face. 

"No it's not. Has he or hasn't he?" 

"It's complicated." 

"Jaemin, if you're not going to be honest, than this is a waste of time. I came here wanting to be open with you. I thought it would benefit us both to be friendly." Jaemin stands there, wringing his hands. He wonders how to explain it. It wasn't like he didn't like Dejun. If he went home, he would want him to win.

"I do want to be friends with you, Dejun. I kind of thought we already were." 

"Me too." He says, gently.

"It's just hard for me to share private things. And I appreciate your honesty, but I'm not sure I want to know everything. Even though I asked," Jaemin says quickly, seeing words come to Dejun's lips, "I already knew he had feelings for you. I can see it. I think I need things to be hazy for a while." 

"I can respect that," Dejun says, "Can you do me a favor though?" 

"If I can." Dejun looks away, biting his lip. When he looks back, Jaemin notes tears in his eyes. 

"If you're certain he doesn't want me, could you warn me? I don't know how you feel, but I love him. And I'd appreciate being told. If you know for certain anyway." He loved him. He said it out loud, fearless. Dejun loved Jeno.

"If he ever told me for certain, I would tell you." 

"Can we make another promise?" He asks, "Not to purposefully get in each other's way? I don't want to win that way, and I don't think you want to either." Jaemin snorts. 

"I'm no Felix," He says in disgust, "I promise." Dejun laughs. 

"Alright then." Dejun dabs at his eyes, then straightens his shirt. Jaemin can see it, how elegant he would look with a crown on his head.

"I need to go," Jaemin lies, "Thanks for talking to me." 

"Thanks for coming," Dejun says, "I'm sorry I was so intrusive." 

"It's okay," Jaemin steps away, "I'll see you later." 

"Okay." Jaemin walks away as fast as he can without seeming rude. He quickens his pace when he gets into the Palace, heading for the room and the stairs, aching to hide. He notices a piece of paper on the floor on the second floor hallway, which was weird in such a clean place. It was on the corner leading to his door, so he guessed it would be for him. He flips it over and reads. 

Another rebel attack, this time in Greenbue. Total count is over 300 dead, and at least 100 more injured. Again, the main demand seems to be terminating the selection, a call for the end of the royal line. Please advise on best response.

Jaemin feels his blood run cold. He scans both sides of the paper, desperately looking for a date. Even if this paper was a few days old, it was at least the second one. And the demand was again about ending the selection. He wonders if that's what all the recent attacks have been about. Were the rebels trying to get rid of them? If so, were both the Northern and the Southern rebels following that end? Jaemin doesn't know what to do. He was supposed to have seen the message, so it wasn't like he could talk to anyone about it. But, did the people who were supposed to know have this information already? He decides to put the paper back on the floor, hoping a guard would come by and get it in the right place. For now, he just had to be optimistic that someone was listening.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno comes back and chenle and jisung fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you liked the last update, and i hope you enjoy this one cause you're going to hate the update after this  
> caroline

He takes all of his meals in his room for the next two days, managing to avoid Dejun until dinner on wednesday. He thought he would feel less awkward by then, but he was sadly mistaken. They gave each other quiet smiles, but Jaemin couldn't bring himself to speak. He almost wishes he was across the room sitting between Felix and Sana. Almost. Just before dessert, Ten came running in as fast as he could in his slippery shoes. His bow was brief before he makes his way to the Queen and whispers something to her. The Queen gasps and rushes from the room with Ten in tow, leaving them alone in the Dining Hall. They'd been taught to never raise their voices, but in that moment, they couldn't help themselves. 

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Felix calls, abnormally concerned.

"You don't think they're hurt, do you?" Sana asks. 

"Oh, no." Dejun breathes, then puts his head on the table.

"It's okay, Dejun," Chaeyoung says, "Here, have some pie." Jaemin was speechless, afraid to even think about what this could mean.

"What if they were captured?" Dejun worries. 

"I don't think the Jiwan's would do that." Sana says. Jaemin can see that she is still worried. Jaemin isn't sure if her concern was about Jeno's safety, or because of any aggression on the part of the people she had a personal connection with would ruin her chances. 

"What if their plane went down?" Felix says, quietly. He looks up, and Jaemin is surprised to see genuine fear on his face. It was enough to silence them all. What if Jeno was dead? Queen Joohyun returns, Ten in tow, and they all watch her eagerly. To their relief, she was beaming. 

"Good news," She claps her hands together, "The King and prince will be returning tonight!" Chaeyoung claps as Jaemin and Dejun fall back into their chairs. He hadn't realized how tense his body was for those few minutes. 

"Since they've had such an intense few days," Ten chimes, "We've decided to forgo any type of big celebration. Depending on when they leave Jiswa, we might not even see them before bedtime." 

"Thank you, Ten," The Queen says, patiently. Jaemin really doesn't know who cares, "Forgive me, but I have some work to do. Please enjoy your desserts, and have a lovely night." She turns and flies out the door. Dejun leaves seconds later. Jaemin wonders if he's making a welcome home card. After that, he eats quickly, and makes his way upstairs. As he was walking down the hall toward his room, he sees a flash of brown hair and the backs of black pants running towards the stairs on the far end of the hallway. It was Renjun, and it sounded like he was crying. He seemed so determined to go unnoticed that Jaemin decides not to call out to him. He rounds the corner to his room and sees his door is wide open, and without it to block their voices, Chenle and Jisung's argument spilled into the hallway, where he overhears everything.

"Why do you always have to be so hard on him?" Chenle complains. 

"What am I supposed to tell him? That he can do whatever he wants?" Jisung shoots back.

"Yes!" Chenle's usually loud voice is more shrill, "What would be the harm in simply saying you have faith in him?" Jaemin wonders what was going on, and thinks it might be why the usually clingy couple was distant lately.

"He aims to high," Jisung accuses, "It would be unkind of me to give him false hope." 

"Oh and everything you've told him is so kind, Jisung," Chenle fires back, voice dripping with sarcasm, "You're just bitter." 

"What?" Jisung lashes back.

"You're bitter," Chenle sneers. Jaemin can smell is anger from where he stands in the hallway, and Jisug's anger trying to mask it, "You can't stand that he might be closer to something than you are," Chenle yells, "You've always looked down on him because he wasn't raised in the Palace as long as you were, and you've always been jealous of me because I was born here. Why can't you be happy with how you are instead of looking down on him to make yourself feel better?" Jaemin steps closer and looks in between the crack of the door frame and the door. He watches as Chenle rubs at his bite mark, probably irritated from their fight and Jisung's sour smell, looking like he was going to cry any second. Jisung, refuses to look at him, eyes on the ground, but looks up eventually, straight into Chenle's eyes, probably after sensing something was wrong through their bond. 

"That's not what I was trying to do!" Jisung says, voice breaking. His hiccuping cries were enough to silence his omega. It would have stopped Jaemin as well. Jisung crying seemed like an impossibility. 

"Is it so bad that I want more than this?" Jaemin watches him lift his head, voice heavy with tears to look at his mate's face. Chenle softens, "I understand that my position is an honor, and I'm glad to do my job, but I don't want this to be the rest of my life, the rest of our life," He gestures between them, "I want more. I want." He cuts himself off, overcome by his sadness. Chenle pulls him in for an immediate hug, washing a comforting smell around his alpha to calm him down. Jaemin's heart breaks into a thousand tiny pieces. Jisung wanted something better than a servant job, because servants were typically omega's or beta's, the only two subgenders allowed in the Omega's room. If someone handed him something to deliver there, he was useless. He also had to turn around everytime Jaemin changed, which was quite frequently. He probably wanted to have the option of providing for Chenle better, but he couldn't. He was stuck in his position, with no way out. Jaemin sighs, steadying himself, and walks into his room.

"Jaemin! Chenle gasps, hastily letting go of Jisung and shoving him away. He bows. Out of the corner of Jaemin's vision, he can see JIsung furiously scrubbing tears off his face. Given his alpha pride, Jaemin doesn't think that acknowledging it is the right thing, and instead strides across the room to his mirror. 

"How are you?" Chenle asks. 

"Really tired. I think I'll go to bed right away," Jaemin says, focusing on combing through his hair, "You know what? Why don't you go and relax? I can take care of myself." 

"Are you sure?" Jisung asks, trying hard to keep his voice together.

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow." They didn't need anymore convincing, and Jaemin notices Jisung reach for Chenle's hand, who happily holds onto his mate's larger one, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind them. Jaemin doesn't want them to take care of him right then anymore than they probably felt like. Once he manages to get out of his outfit, he lays in bed for a long time, thinking of Jeno. He wasn't even sure exactly what he was thinking about him. It was all slightly vague and unfixed, but he keeps flashing to his overwhelming happiness when he found out he was safe and coming back. And there was a corner of his mind that wondered if Jeno had thought of him at all while he was gone. Jaemin tosses for hours, completely unsettled. He gives up on sleep around one in the morning, and decides to read. He turns on his lap, pulls out the diary, and flips to an entry in february.

SOMETIMES, I ALMOST HAVE TO LAUGH ABOUT HOW SIMPLE THIS HAS BEEN. IF THERE WAS EVER A TEXTBOOK WRITTEN IN THE TOPIC OF OVERTHROWING COUNTRIES, I WOULD BE THE STAR OF IT, OR I COULD PROBABLY WRITE IT MYSELF. I'M NOT SURE WHAT I WOULD PUT DOWN AS STEP ONE, AS YOU CAN'T REALLY FORCE ANOTHER COUNTRY TO TRY AND INVADE, OR PUT IDIOTS IN CHARGE OF WHAT ALREADY EXISTS, BUT I WOULD ENCOURAGE ANY TO-BE LEADERS TO GAIN UNGODLY AMOUNTS OF MONEY BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY. A FASCINATION WITH MONEY WON'T BE ENOUGH, HOWEVER, YOU MUST HAVE IT AND BE IN A POSITION TO LORD IT OVER OTHERS. MY LACK OF A POLITICAL BACKGROUND HASN'T BEEN AN ISSUE IN GAINING ALLEGIANCE. IN FACT, I MUST SAY THAT AVOIDING THAT SECTOR ALL TOGETHER, MIGHT BE ONE OF MY GREATEST STRENGTHS. NO ONE TRUST POLITICIANS, WHY WOULD THEY? KIM HAS BEEN MAKING EMPTY PROMISES FOR YEARS IN THE HOPES THAT ONE OF THEM MIGHT COME THROUGH, AND THERE ISN'T A CHANCE IN HELL ANY OF THEM WOULD. I, ON THE OTHER HAND, OFFER THE IDEA OF MORE. NO GUARANTEES, JUST THAT FAINT GLIMMER OF OPTIMISM THAT MIGHT COME. IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER AT THIS POINT WHAT THE CHANGE WILL BE. THEY'RE SO DESPERATE. THEY DON'T CARE. THEY DON'T EVEN THINK TO ASK. PERHAPS THE KEY IS STAYING CALM WHILE OTHERS PANIC. KIM IS ALL BUT HATED NOW, HE'S ALL BUT TURNED OVER THE PRESIDENCY TO ME, AND NOT A SOUL IS COMPLAINING. I SAY NOTHING, DO NOTHING BUT WEAR A PLEASANT SMILE AS EVERYONE AROUND ME BREAKS INTO HYSTERICS. ONE GLANCE AT THAT COWARD NEXT TO ME, AND THERE'S NO DOUBT I LOOK BETTER TALKING AT THE PODIUM OR RAISING THE PRIME MINISTER'S HAND, AND KIM IS SO DESPERATE TO HAVE SOMEONE THE PEOPLE LOVE ON HIS SIDE, I'M SURE IT WILL TAKE NOTHING MORE THAN A FEW INCONSPICUOUSLY WORDED DEALS TO HAVE ME RUNNING EVERYTHING. THIS COUNTRY IS MINE. I FEEL LIKE A BOY WITH A CHESS SET PLAYING A GAME HE KNOWS HE WILL WIN. I'M SMARTER, RICHER, AND FAR MORE QUALIFIED IN THE EYES OF A COUNTRY THAT ADORES ME FOR REASONS NO ONE CAN SEEM TO NAME. BY THE TIME SOMEONE STOPS TO THINK AND CONSIDER IT, IT WON'T MATTER ANYMORE. I CAN DO WHAT I LIKE, AND THERE'S NO ONE LEFT TO STOP ME. SO, WHAT'S NEXT? I FEEL IT'S TIME TO COLLAPSE THE SYSTEM. THIS PITIFUL REPUBLIC IS ALREADY IN SHAMBLES, AND BARLEY WORKS. THE REAL QUESTION IS, WHO DO I ALIGN MYSELF WITH? HOW DO I MAKE THIS SOMETHING THE PUBLIC BEGS FOR? I HAVE AN IDEA. MY DAUGHTER WON'T LIKE IT, BUT I'M NOT CONCERNED ABOUT THAT. IT'S ABOUT TIME SHE MADE HERSELF USEFUL.

Jaemin slams the book shut, frustrated and confused. Was he missing something? Collapsing what system? Lording over people? Was the structure of their country not a necessity, but a convenience? He considers hunting through the book to find what happened to his daughter, but he was so disoriented that he decided against it. He goes to the balcony instead, hoping that some fresh air will help him wrap his mind about what he just read. He looks at the sky, trying to process. He doesn't even know where to start, and sighs. He lets his eyes wander the garden, stopping over a flicker of white. Jeno was walking alone in the gardens, finally home. His shirt was untucked and he wasn't even wearing a tie or a jacket. Jaemin wonders what he's doing out so late, then sees the camera in his hand. He must be having a rough night as well. Jaemin hesitates for a moment, then thinks that Jeno is the only one can can talk about this to. 

"Psst!" Jeno jerks his head around, eyes searching for the source. Jaemin does it again, waving his arms in the air until Jeno sees him. A surprised smiles flashes across his face, and he waves back. Jaemin tugs on his ear, hoping he'd be able to see it. He did the same. Jaemin points at Jeno, then behind him at his room. Jeno nods, holding up a finger, indicating it would take a minute. Jaemin nods, heading back inside as he watches Jeno cross the lawn in large strides. Jaemin puts on his robe and combs his fingers through his hair, wanting to look half put together like Jeno. He doesn't know exactly how to talk about this, because he was sitting ontop of something less charitable than the public was lead to believe. Just as he was beginning to wonder what was taking him so long, he knocks at the door quietly. Jaemin rushes over to open it, and was greeted by the lens of his camera. It clicked a picture of his shocked smile. His face dissolves into an expression that tells how unamused he was with the situation, and Jeno captures it too, laughing. 

"You're ridiculous," Jaemin say, pulling Jeno into the room by his arm, "Get in here." 

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Jeno says, allowing himself to be dragged. 

"You took your time." Jaemin accused, settling on the edge of his bed. Jeno settles not far away, but far enough that they could face each other. 

"I had to stop by my room." He says, placing his camera on Jaemin's bedside table, flicking at the jar with the penny. He made a sound like a small laugh, and turns back to Jaemin, not explaining his detour. 

"Oh," Jaemin starts, "How was the trip?" 

"Odd," He confesses, "We ended up going to the rural part of Jiswa. Father said it was some local dispute, but when we got there, everything was settled," He shakes his head, "Honestly, it made no sense. We spent a few days walking through the old cities and trying to communicate to the natives. Father is quiet disappointed with my lack of a grasp at the language, and is insisting I study more," He shakes his head again, "As if I'm not doing enough these days." 

"That is kind of strange." 

"I'm guessing it was some sort of test. He's been throwing them at me randomly lately, and I don't always know they're happening. Maybe this was about decision making or dealing with the unexpected. I'm not sure," He shrugs, "Either way, I'm positive I've failed," He fidgets with his hands for a minute, "He also really wanted to talk about the selection. I think he felt like distance would do me some good, give me perspective or something. Honestly, I'm tired of everyone else talking about a decision that's supposed to be mine." Jaemin was sure the King's idea of perspective meant getting him out of Jeno's head. He'd seen the way Jeno smiled at the other's or nodded at them in the hallways, and how he never did that to him. Jaemin instantly feels uncomfortable and doesn't know what to say. It appears Jeno doesn't either. Jaemin decides that he can't as him about the diary yet. He always seemed so humble about these things, the way he led, the kind of king he wanted to be, that Jaemin couldn't demand answers from him when he wasn't even sure he had any. A tiny corner of his brain couldn't shake the feeling that he knew more than he'd ever shared, but Jaemin needs to know more himself before he speaks. Jeno clears his throat and pulls a tiny string of beads from his pocket.

"As I said, we were walking through a bunch of old towns, and I saw this in an old woman's shop window. It's blue," He states, pointing out the obvious, "You seem to like blue." 

"I love blue." Jaemin whispers, looking at the beautiful blue color of the bracelet. A few days ago, Jeno was walking in a different country, saw this in a window and it made him think of Jaemin.

"I didn't find anything for anybody else, so maybe could you just keep this between us?" Jaemin nods, "You were never the type to brag." Jeno mumbles. Jaemin can't stop staring at the bracelet, and reaches out to touch the cool oval shaped stones. Jeno wiggles the bracelet in his hand and Jaemin giggles. 

"Do you wane me to put it on?" Jeno offers. Jaemin nods, stretching out the wrist without Yukhei's button. He places the stones against his skin, and ties the dainty ribbon holding it together.

"Lovely." And there it was, pushing through all the worries, hope. It lifts the heavy parts of Jaemin's heart and makes him miss him. Jaemin wants to erase everything since Halloween and go back to that night, hold onto those two people on the dace floor. And then, at the same time, it makes his heart plummet. If they were back at Halloween, he wouldn't have a reason to doubt the gift. Even if he lets himself be everything his father said he was, everything Yukhei said he wasn't, he can't be better than Dejun. Dejun was better. Jaemin was so stressed, tired and confused that he starts crying.

"Jaemin," Jeno asks, hesitantly, "What's wrong?" 

"I don't understand?" 

"What don't you understand?" His tone was quiet, meant to be comforting. Jaemin mentally notes how much better Jeno was doing around crying omegas. 

"You," Jaemin admits, hiccuping, "I'm just really confused about you right now." Jaemin wipes away a tear on one side of his face, and gently, Jeno does the same on the other side. In a way, it was strange to have Jeno touch him like that again, but at the same time, it was so familiar that it would have seemed wrong if he didn't. Once the tears were gone, he left his hand there, cupping the side of Jaemin's face.

"Jaemin," He says, earnestly, "If you ever want to know anything about me, what matters to me, or who I am, all you have to do is ask." He looks so sincere that Jaemin almost asks, almost begs him to tell him everything. If he had always considered Dejun. If he knew about the diaries. What it was about that perfect little bracelet that made Jeno think of him. But, how does he know it will be the truth? And because he was slowly realizing that Jeno was the steadier choice, what about Yukhei? 

"I don't know if I'm ready to do that yet." Jeno thinks for a moment, looking at him.

"I understand. At least I think I do. But we should talk about serious things soon, and when you're ready, I'm here." Jeno doesn't press him, just stands up and gives him a small bow before grabbing his camera. He heads to the door, giving him one last look over his shoulder before disappearing into the hallway. Jaemin was surprised at how much he aches to see him go.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin and jeno talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you enjoyed the chapter i just posted on the jeno book because this one is going to suck! you seriously are going to hate this update so much and i promise i'll try to write the next one as soon as possible so this isn't the last thing you read  
> caroline

"Private lessons?" Ten asks, "As in several a week?" 

"Absolutely." Jaemin replies. For the first time since he arrived at the Palace, he was grateful for Ten. He knew there was no way he would be able to resist having someone willing to hang on his every word, and if Ten was making him do extra work, it means he could keep himself busy. Thinking about Jeno, Yukhei, the diary, and his competitors was too much right now, and protocol was black and white. The steps for proposing a law were orderly. It was something he could master. Ten looks at him, still slightly stunned, but then breaks out into a bright smile.

"This will be wonderful!" He cries, embracing Jaemin, "Finally one of you understands how important this is!" He holds him at an arms length, "When do you want to start?"

"Now?" Jaemin says, more a question. Ten lets out a squeal, bursting with delight.

"Let me go grab some books!" Jaemin dives into Ten's studies, thankful for the words, facts, and statistics he crams into his head. If he wasn't with Ten, he was reading up on something he assigned him, as he spends countless hours in the Omega's room, tuning out the others. He works, and is excited for the next time they have a joint class. When the time comes, Ten starts by asking them what they were passionate about. Jaemin pens down music, his family, and then, as if the word demanded to be written, justice. 

"The reason I ask," Ten begins, "Is because the Queen is usually in charge of some kind of committee that benefits their country. Queen Joohyun, for example, began a program training families to take care of their mentally and physical weak family members. So many get deposited on the streets once families can no longer care for them, and the number of Eight's grows unmanageable. The statistics over the past ten years have shown that her program has helped to keep those numbers lower, thus keeping the general population safer." 

"And we're supposed to come up with a program like that?" Sana asks, nervous. 

"Yes, that will be your new project," Ten explains, "On the report in two weeks, you'll be asked to present your idea and propose how you might start it." Chaeyoung made a small squeak of surprise, and Felix rolls his eyes. Dejun looks like he's dreaming up something. His instant enthusiasm makes Jaemin nervous. He remembers Jeno talking about an upcoming elimination. He thinks he and Dejun are at a slight advantage, but still.

"Is this really helpful?" Felix asks, "I'd rather learn about something we'll actually use." Jaemin can tell that beneath his tone, he is either extremely bored by the idea, or intimidated by the idea. Ten looks appalled. 

"You will use this! Whoever becomes the new royal omega will be in charge of a philanthropy project." Felix mutters something under his breath and begins fiddling with a pen. Jaemin hates that he wants the position, but none of the responsibility. He thinks that he would make a better prince than he would. And in that moment, he realizes that there was some truth to that statement. He didn't have Felix's connections or Dejun's poise, but at least he cared. Wasn't that worth something? For the first time in a while, he feels a shot of enthusiasm ring through him. Here was a project that would allow him to show off the one thing that separated him from the others. He was determined to pour himself into it and hopefully come up with something that might actually make a difference. Maybe he might still lose in the long run, maybe he wouldn't even want to win, but he would be as close to a prince as he possibly could, and he would make his peace with the selection. It was hopeless. Try as he might, he couldn't come up with a single idea for his presentation. He reads and thinks, and reads and thinks some more. He even asks his servants, but they had no ideas. He would have sought out Yukhei, but he hasn't seen him in days. He guesses he was being extra cautious now that Jeno was back. What was worse was that Dejun was clearly into his presentation. He skipped a lot of time in the Omega's room to go and read, and when he was there, he had his face buried in a book, or was scribbling down notes. When friday came, he feels like dying as he realizes that he only has a week left, and no prospects on the horizon. During the report, Johnny sets up the structure for next week's report, explaining there would be a few brief announcements and then the rest of the evening would be dedicated to their presentations. A light sweat breaks out on Jaemins forehead. He catches Jeno looking at him, who reaches up and tugs his ear. Jaemin isn't quite sure what to do. He didn't quite want to say yes, but he doesn't want to brush him off, so he tugs his ear back in response. Jeno looks relieved. Jaemin fidgets as he waits, fluffing up his hair and pacing. Jeno's knock was brief before he lets himself in like he always does. Jaemin stands, feeling like he needs to be more formal that he usually is. He can tell he's being ridiculous, but he isn't able to able to stop it. 

"How are you?" Jeno asks, crossing the floor.

"Honestly," Jaemin states, "Nervous." 

"it's because I'm so handsome isn't it?" 

"I should avert my eyes," Jaemin says playing along, "Actually it's mostly about this philanthropy project."

"Oh," Jeno says, sitting at Jaemin's table, "You could run it by me if you want. Dejun did." Jaemin felt deflated. Of course he was done. 

"I don't even have an idea yet." Jaemin confesses, taking the seat across from Jeno.

"Ahh, yes," Jeno says, looking at him, "I can see how that would be stressful." Jaemin gives him a look as if he has no idea.

"What's important to you? There has to be something that really touches you that the others might miss." Jeno says, leaning back in the chair, one hand on the table. Jaemin wonders how he can be so at ease. Didn't he see how on edge Jaemin was?" 

"I've been thinking all week, and nothings come to mind." 

"I would have thought you'd have the easiest time," Jeno laughs quietly, "You've seen more hardships in your life than the other four combined." 

"Exactly," Jaemin states, "But I don't know how to change it. That's the problem," He looks at the table, picturing Edina, "I can see it all, the Seven's who get injured doing their heavy labor jobs, and are suddenly downgraded to Eights because they can't work anymore. The omega's who walk the streets on the edges of curfew, wandering into the beds of lonely alphas for practically anything. The kids who never have enough, enough heat, enough food, enough love, because their parents are working themselves to death. I can remember my worst days like their nothing. But, coming up with an achievable way to do anything about it?" Jaemin shakes his head, "What can I possibly say about it?" Jaemin looks at him, hoping there was an answer in his eyes. There wasn't.

"You make an excellent point." Then he was quiet. Jaemin thinks over everything he said and Jeno's response. Did it mean he knew more about Malchin Sininga's plans than Jaemin had thought? Or did it mean he felt guilty that he had so much while others had so little? Jeno sighs.

"This isn't really what I was hoping we'd talk about tonight." 

"What did you have on your mind?" Jeno looks at him like he was crazy.

"You, of course." Jaemin tucks a stray piece of hair behind his ear. 

"What about me exactly?" Jeno shifts, angling his chair so they were closer, and leaning in as if it was a secret.

"I thought that after you saw that Donghyuck was fine, things would change. I was sure you'd find a way to care about me again, but that hasn't happened. Even tonight, you agreed to see me but everything about you is so standoffish." So he did notice. Jaemin runs his fingers across the table, not meeting his eyes. 

"It's not exactly you I have a problem with. It's the position," Jaemin shrugs, "I thought you knew that." 

"But after Donghyuck." Jaemin's head pops up.

"After Donghyuck, things kept happening. I'd have a grasp on what being a prince will mean one second, and then the next it's gone. I'm not like the others. I'm the lowest caste here. Sana may be a Four, but her family is much different from most Fours. They own so much, I'm surprised they haven't bought their way up. And you were raised in this. It's a serious change for me." Jeno nods, his endless patience still there. 

"I understand that Jaemin. That's part of why I wanted you to have time. But, you must consider me in this too." 

"I am."

"No, not like that. Not like I'm part of the equation. Consider my predicament. I don't have much time left. The philanthropy project will be a springboard for another elimination. Surely you've guessed that," Jaemin lowers his head. He did guess it, "So what am I to do when it's down to four? Give you more time? When it gets to three, I'm supposed to choose. If there are only three of you, and you're still debating if you want the responsibility, if you want the workload, if you want me, what am I supposed to do then?" Jaemin bites his lip.

"I don't know." Jeno shakes his head. 

"That's not acceptable. I need an answer. Because I can't send someone home who really wants this, wants me, if you're going to bail out in the end." Jaemin's breathing picks up,

"So I'm supposed to give you an answer now? I don't even know what I'm giving an answer to. Does saying that I want to say mean saying that I want to be the one? Because I don't know that." Jaemin feels his muscles tense, like he was preparing to run.

"You don't have to say anything now, but by the report, you need to know if you want this or not. I don't like giving you an ultimatum, but you're being a bit careless with my one shot," He sighs, "This wasn't where I wanted this conversation to go either. Maybe I should leave." Jaemin can hear in his voice that he wanted Jaemin to ask him to stay, to tell him this was all going to work out. 

"I think you should too." Jaemin whispers. 

"Fine," Jeno says, irritated. He stands up and crosses the room in quick, angry strides, "I'll just go see what Dejun is doing."


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin and yukhei talk and jaemin and jeno talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i promise you this chapter is going to suck, like youre going to hate it so much and it only gets slightly better, but it still kinda sucks until the end of the second book, but WERE ALMOST DONE!!! i can finally write them being lovey soon and im so excited! jaemin will eventually pull his head out of his ass, i promise  
> caroline

Jaemin goes down for breakfast on the late side, not wanting to run into Jeno or the others alone. Before he made it to the stairs, Yukhei came walking up the hall. Jaemin makes an exasperated noise, and Yukhei looks around before heading over to him.

"Where have you been?" Jaemin demands quietly.

"Working," Yukhei says, "I'm a guard, Jaem. I can't control where they schedule me. I've stopped being placed on the round for your room." Jaemin wants to ask why, but it isn't the time.

"I need to talk to you." Yukhei thinks for a moment. 

"At two, go to the end of the first floor hallway, past the hospital wing. I can be there, but not for long." Jaemin nods. Yukhei gives him a little bow and goes on his way before anyone could notice their hushed conversation. Jaemin makes his way to the Omega's room, not feeling satisfied at all. Jaemin wants to scream. Saturday's being a day long sentence in the Omega's room was really unfair. When people came to visit, they wanted to see the Queen, not them, and while it would probably change when one of them became the royal omega, he was stuck watching Dejun pour over his presentation again. The others were reading as well, reports, notes, and Jaemin feels sick to his stomach. He needs an idea and fast, and he was sure Yukhei would help him figure it out. He needed to start something by tonight. As if he could read his thoughts, Ten, who'd been visiting with the Queen, heads over to him.

"How's my star student?" He asks, quietly so no one would hear.

"Great." 

"How's your project going?" Ten asks, "Do you need any help fine tuning?" Jaemin doesn't know how he's supposed to fine tune nothing. 

"It's going great," He lies, "You're going to love it. I'm sure." Ten cocks his head to the side. 

"A bit secretive aren't we?" 

"A bit." Jaemin smiles.

"That's fine. You've been doing wonderful work lately. I'm sure it'll be fantastic." Ten pats his shoulder before he heads out the door. Jaemin was in so much trouble. The minutes wore on slowly, and Jaemin feels like it was a new kind of torture. He excuses himself just before two, and heads down the hallway Yukhei told him about. At the very end, there was a burgundy couch, which Jaemin lowers himself on, and waits for Yukhei. Yukhei finally comes around the corner just as Jaemin is starting to lose hope.

"About time." He sighs.

"What's wrong?" He asks, standing by the couch, looking official. Jaemin thinks there were so many things, much more than he can tell Yukhei.

"We have this assignment, and I don't know what to do. I can't think of anything, I'm stressed and I can't sleep." Jaemin says, jerking his arms around. Yukhei chuckles. 

"What assignment? Tiara designing?" 

"No," Jaemin shoots him a frustrated look, "We have to come up with a project, something good for the country. Like the Queen's work with the disabled." 

"This is what you've been worked up about?" He asks, shaking his head, "How is that stressful? It sounds fun." 

"I thought it would be too, but I can't come up with anything. What would you do?" Yukhei ponders for a moment.

"I know," He says, eyes glimmering, "You should do a caste exchange program." 

"A what?" 

"A caste exchange program. People from upper castes switch places with lower castes and see what it's like." 

"I don't think that would work, Hei. Especially for this project." 

"It's a great idea," He insists, "Can you imagine someone like Felix ruining his makeup or breaking a nail stocking shelves? Serves them right." 

"What's gotten into you?" Jaemin asks, irritated, "Aren't some of the guards natural Two's? Aren't they your friends now?" 

"Nothings gotten into me," He says defensively, "I'm the same old Yukhei. You're the one who's forgotten what it's like to live in a house with no heat." Jaemin straightens his back.

"I haven't forgotten. I'm trying to come up with a project to stop things like that. Even if I go home, someone could use my idea, so it needs to be good. I want to help." 

"Don't forget, Jaem," Yukhei implores him with quiet passion in his eyes, "This government stood by when you went without food. They let my brother get beaten in the square. All the talk in the world won't undo what we are. They put us in a corner we could never get out of on our own, and they're not ready to pull us out. Jaem, they just don't get it," Jaemin stands, huffing, "Where are you going?"

"Back to the Omega's room." He answers, starting to move. Yukhei follows. 

"Are we seriously fighting over some stupid project?" 

"No," Jaemin snaps, turning around to face him, "We're fighting because you don't get it either. I'm a Three now, and you're a Two. Instead of being bitter about what you were handed, why can't you see that chance you have? You could change your family's life. You could probably change lots of lives. And all you want to do is settle the score. That's not going to get anyone anywhere." Yukhei doesn't say anything, and Jaemin leaves. He tries not to be upset with him over being passionate about what he wanted. He wonders if it was an admirable quality. But, it made him think so much about the castes and how they couldn't be undone, that it made him angry. Nothing was going to change, so why bother. He tries playing his violin. He takes a bath. He takes a nap. He spends the better part of the evening sitting in a quiet room. He sits on his balcony. Nothing helps. It was getting dangerously late in the game, and he still had nothing for his project. He lay in bed for hours, and not getting far with it either. He keeps flashing back to Yukhei's angry words, his constant struggle with the cards he was dealt. He thinks about Jeno and his ultimatum, his demand for Jaemin to commit. And then, he wonders why any of this matters, since he's certainly going home as soon as he shows up for the report with nothing. He sighs and pulls back his blankets. He'd been avoiding looking at the diary for a while, afraid it would give him more questions than answers. But, maybe there was something that could give him a little direction, something he can talk about on the report. Besides, even if he can help it, he'd been dying to know what happened to Malchin Sininga's daughter. He was pretty sure her name was Soyoung, so he flips through, ignoring anything that didn't relate to her, until he finds a picture of a girl standing next to a man who appeared to be much older. Jaemin thinks it was his imagination, but he swears she looked like she'd been crying. 

SOYOUNG WAS FINALLY MARRIED TODAY TO BINGWEN ZHANG OF COSWISIA. SHE SOBBED THE ENTIRE WAY TO THE CHURCH UNTIL I MADE IT CLEAR THAT IF SHE DIDN'T STRAIGHTEN UP, THERE'D BE HELL TO PAY AFTERWARDS. HER MOTHER ISN'T HAPPY, SO I SUSPECT MINJUN IS UPSET NOW THAT HE'S AWARE OF HOW LITTLE HIS SISTER WANTED TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS, BUT MINJUN IS BRIGHT. I'M SURE HE'LL FALL INTO LINE QUICKLY ONCE HE SEES ALL THE POSSIBILITIES I'VE LINED UP FOR HIM. AND MYUNG IS SO SUPPORTIVE. I WISH I COULD TAKE WHATEVER IS IN HIS SYSTEM, AND INJECT IT INTO THE REST OF THE COUNTRY. THERE'S SOMETHING TO BE SAID FOR THE YOUNG. IT'S MINJUN AND MYUNG'S GENERATION THAT HAS BEEN THE MOST HELPFUL IN GETTING ME WHERE I AM. THEIR ENTHUSIASM IS ADAMANT, AND THEY ARE A FAR MORE POPULAR CROWD FOR OTHERS TO LISTEN TO THAN THE FEEBLE ELDERLY WHO INSIST WE'VE GONE DOWN THE WRONG PATH. I KEEP WONDERING IF THERE'S A WAY TO SILENCE THEM FOR GOOD THAT WOULDN'T MUDDY MY NAME. EITHER WAY, WE ARE RESERVED TO HAVE THE CORONATION TOMORROW. AND NOW THAT COSIWIA HAS GOTTEN THE MOST POWERFUL ALLY OF ALL THE KOREAN UNION, I HAVE WHAT I WANT: A CROWN. I THINK THIS IS A FAIR TRADE. WHY SETTLE FOR PRESIDENT SININGA WHEN I CAN BE KING SININGA. THROUGH MY DAUGHTER, I'VE BEEN DEEMED ROYAL. EVERYTHING IS IN PLACE. BY TOMORROW, THERE WILL BE NO TURNING BACK. 

He sold her. The pig sold his daughter to a man she hated, or maybe didn't even know, so that he could have everything he wanted. Jaemin's instinct was to close the book again, to shut it out, but he forces himself to flip through it, reading pages at random. In one place, a rough diagram of the caste system was drawn out, originally dreamed up with six tiers instead of eight. On another page, he plotted to change people's last names to separate them from their pasts. One line was made clear that he intended to punish his enemies by placing them lower on the scale, and reward the loyal by putting them higher. Jaemin wonders if his great-grandparents simply had nothing to offer, or if they had resisted this. Jaemin hopes it was the latter. What should his last name have been? Does his father know? His whole life, they were lead to believe that Malchin Sininga was a hero, the person who saved their country when they were on the edge of oblivion. Clearly, Jaemin thinks, he was nothing more than a power hungry monster. What kind of man manipulated people so willingly? What kind of man hawked his daughter for his own convenience? Jaemin looks at the older entries he'd already read in a new light. He never said he wanted to be a great family man, just look like one. He would play by Kim's rules, for now. He was using his sons' peers to gain support. He was playing a game from the very beginning. He feels nauseated and stands up, pacing as he tries to wrap his head around it. How had an entire history been forgotten? How was it that no one ever spoke of the old countries? Where was all this information? Why doesn't anyone know? He turns his head to the sky. It seemed impossible. Surely, someone would have disapproved, would have told their children the truth. But, then again, maybe they had. He'd often wondered why his father never let him talk about the tattered history book hidden in his room, why the history he did know about Sininga was never written down. Maybe it was because if it was there in writing, that Sininga was a hero, people would have rioted. But if it was always a point of speculation, where one person insisted, and another denied, how would anyone hold onto the truth? He wonders if Jeno knew, and suddenly a memory came to him. Not so long ago, he and Jeno had shared their first kiss. It was so unexpected that he had pulled away, leaving Jeno embarrassed. Then, when he realized how much Jeno wanted to kiss him, he suggested that they simply erase that memory and plant a new one.

"Jaemin," He'd said, "I don't think you can change history."

"Sure you can," Jaemin had replied, "Who'll know about it but you and me." He'd meant it as a joke. Surely, if they did end up together, they'd remember what actually happened, no matter how silly it was. They'd never replace it with a more perfect sounding story for the sake of show. But, the selection was a show. If he and Jeno were ever asked about their first kiss, would they tell the truth? Or would they keep that little detail between the two of them? When they died, no one would know, and that fraction of a moment, that was so important to who they were, would be gone. Could it be that simple? Tell one story to one generation and repeat until it was accepted as fact? How often had Jaemin asked someone older than his parents what they knew, or what their parents had seen? They were so old. What did they know? It was so arrogant of him to discount them completely. Jaemin felt stupid. But, the important issue wasn't how this made him feel, the issue was what he was going to do about it. He'd lived his whole life stuck in a whole in his society, and because he loved music, he was okay with it. But, he had wanted to be with Yukhei and because he was a Six, it was harder than it had to be. If Malchin Sininga hadn't coldly designed the laws of their country, sitting comfortably in his desk, he and Yukhei wouldn't have fought and he would have never cared about Jeno. Jeno wouldn't even be the prince. Donghyuck's hands would still be intact, and he and Mark wouldn't be living in room barley big enough to fit their bed. Hyunbin, his sweet baby brother, could study all the science he wanted, and not have to push himself into the arts. By obtaining a comfy life in a beautiful house, Malchin Sininga had robbed most of the country of being able to do the same thing. Jeno said if he wanted to know who he was, all Jaemin had to do was ask. He'd been afraid to face the possibility of Jeno being this person, but he had to know. If he was meant to make a decision about being part of the selection or going home, he needs to know exactly what Jeno is made of. He slides on his robe and his slippers, and leaves his room, passing a nameless guard on his way.

"Are you alright?" He asks. 

"Yes," Jaemin says, "I'll be back soon." The guard looks like he wants to say more, but Jaemin leaves before he can. He heads up the stairs to the third floor, and unlike other floors, guards stop him at the landing, preventing him from simply walking to Jeno's room.

"I need to speak with the prince." Jaemin says, trying to sound firm.

"It's very late." The one to the left says.

"Jeno won't mind." Jaemin promises. The one to the right smirks a bit.

"I don't think he'd appreciate company right now." Jaemin's forehead creases in thought as he replays the sentence over and over again. He was with another omega, and Jaemin has to assume it's Dejun, sitting there in his room, laughing talking, or maybe giving up on his no kissing rule. A servant comes around the corner withe a tray, passing Jaemin as she descended the stairs. Jaemin steps to the side, trying to decide if he should push the guards to let him through or not. He goes to open his mouth, and a guard cuts him off. 

"You need to go back to bed." Jaemin wants to yell at them, or do something because he feels so powerless. It wouldn't help, though, so he left. He hears the guard, the one that smirked, mumble something as he leaves, and it made it worse. Was he making fun of him? Feeling sorry for him? Jaemin doesn't need his pity. He was feeling bad enough on his own. When he gets back to the second floor, he was surprised to see the servant who passed him, kneeling down, looking like she was adjusting her shoe, but clearly doing nothing of the sort. She raises her head as Jaemin approaches, grabbing the tray, and walking towards him.

"He's not in his room." She whispers. 

"Who? Jeno?" The girl nods. 

"Try downstairs." Jaemin smiles, shaking his head in surprise. 

"Thank you." She shrugs.

"He's not anywhere you couldn't find him if you looked anyway. Besides," She smiles, eyes full of admiration, "We like you." She moves away, heading to the first floor quickly. Jaemin wondered exactly who 'we' was, but for now, her act of kindness was enough. He stands for a moment, leaving space in between them, and heads downstairs. The Great Hall was open, but empty, as was the Dining room. He checks the Omega's room, thinking it would be a funny place to go on a date, but they weren't there either. He asks the guards at the garden doors, who assured him that Jeno wasn't outside, so he checks a few libraries and parlors before assuming that he and Dejun must have either parted ways, or gone back to his room. Giving up, he turns a corner and heads for the back stars, which were closer than the main ones. He didn't see anything, but as he approaches, he hears the telltale hiss of a whisper. He slows, not wanting to intrude, and not completely sure where the sound came from. There's another whisper, a flirtatious giggle, and a warm sigh. The sounds focused and Jaemin is certain where they're coming from. He takes one more step, looks to his left, and sees a couple embracing in the shadows. A shock runs through him as the image settles, and his eyes get adjusted to the light. Jeno's hair was unmistakable, even in the darkness. How many times had he seen it just so in the dim of the fading light in the garden? But, what he'd never seen before, never imagined before, was Felix's nails, painted red, digging through it. Jeno was all but pinned to the wall by Felix's body, and his free hand pressed against Jeno's chest, leg wrapped around Jeno's, shorts revealing his long legs. He pulls back slightly, only to fall back onto him slowly, teasing. He keeps waiting for him to tell Felix to get off, to say this isn't what he wanted, but instead, Jeno kissed him. Felix lavishes in it, and giggles at his affection. Jeno whispers something in his ear and Felix leans in to kiss him, deeper, harder. The strap of his revealing shirt walls off his shoulder, leaving what seems to be miles of skin exposed down his back. Neither of them bothered to fix it. Jaemin was frozen. He wants to scream, or cry, but his throat feels constricted. Why, of everyone did it have to be Felix? Felix's lips slide off Jeno's and wander to his neck. He gives another obnoxious giggle, and kissed him once more. Jeno closes his eyes and smiles. With Felix no longer blocking him, Jaemin was directly in his line of sight. Jaemin meant to run, to disappear or evaporate, but he just stands there. So when Jeno opens his eyes, he saw him. As Felix drew pictures in kisses up and down his neck, Jeno and Jaemin merely stared at each other. His smile now gone, Jeno turned to stone. The shock in his eyes willed Jaemin to move. Felix didn't notice, so Jaemin backs away quietly, not even stirring a breath. He breaks into a run as soon as he's out of earshot, blazing past all the guards and servants working late into the night. The tears started coming before he makes it to the main stairwell. He pulls himself up and moves quickly towards his room, rushing past the concerned guard and through the doorway. He sits on his bed, facing the balcony. In the silence of his room, he feels his heart ache. Stupid Jaemin, he thinks, stupid. He'd go home. He'd forget this ever happened, and he'd marry Yukehi. Yukhei was the only one he could count on. It wasn't long before there was a knock at his door, and Jeno comes in without waiting for an answer. He storms across the room, looking as angry as Jaemin was. Jaemin confronts him before he can say a word.

"You lied to me." 

"What? When?" 

"When haven't you been? How could the same person who talked about proposing to me be caught dead in a hallway with someone like him?" 

"What I do with him as nothing to do with how I feel about you." 

"You're joking right?" Jaemin scoffs, "Or because you're the next king, I suppose it's acceptable for you to have half naked boy draped all over you whenever you like?" 

"No!" He looks stricken, "That's not what I think at all." 

"Why him?" Jaemin asks, looking at the ceiling, "Why, out of everyone on the planet, would you want him?" Jaemin looks to Jeno for an answer, only to find him shaking his head, eyes darting around the room, "Jeno he's an actor, a fake. You have to be able to see that under all that make up, is a boy who wants to manipulate you to get what he wants." Jeno huffs out a laugh.

"Actually, I do." Jaemin was taken aback by Jeno's calm.

"Then why?" But, he already had his answer. Jeno knew, of course he did. He was raised here. Malchin Sininga's diaries were probably his bedtime stories. Jaemin doesn't know why he expected otherwise. How naive had he been? When he kept thinking that there was a better option for Jeno's prince than Jaemin, he always pictured Dejun. He was lovely, patient, and a million things that Jaemin wasn't. But, he'd be seeing him next to a different Jeno. For the alpha he would have to be in order to follow in Malchin Sininga's footsteps, the only omega here for him was Felix. No one would be so content to keep a country under their thumb. 

"That's it," Jaemin says, wiping his hands in front of him, "You wanted a decision, and here it is. I'm done here. I'm done with the selection, I'm done with all the lies, and I'm especially done with you. God, I can't believe I was so stupid."

"You're not done," Jeno contradicts him quickly, his stance saying as much as his words, "You're done when I say you are. You're upset, but you're not done." Jaemin grips his hair, feeling like he was a couple seconds away from pulling it out from the roots.

"What's wrong with you? Are you delusional? What makes you think I would ever be okay with what I just saw? I hate that boy, and you were kissing him. I want nothing to do with you." 

"Good god, you never let me get a word in edge wise!" 

"What could you possibly say that can explain that away? Just send me home. I don't want to be here anymore." Their conversation had been going back and forth, so Jeno's silence was startling.

"No." Jaemin was enraged. Wasn't this exactly what he'd been asking for? 

"Jeno Lee, you are nothing but a child who has his hands on a toy that he doesn't want but can't stand for someone else to have." 

"I understand you're angry, but." Jeno says, quietly. Jaemin shoves him.

"I'm beyond angry!" Jeno remains calm.

"Jaemin, do not call me a child. And do not push me." Jaemin shoves him again.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jeno grabs his wrists, pinning them behind his back, and Jaemin can see the anger in his eyes. He was glad it was there, wanting Jeno to provoke him. He wanted a reason to hurt him. He could tear him to bits right now. But, there was no rage in him. Instead, Jaemin feels the warm buzz of electricity that had been missing for a long time. Jeno's face was inches away from Jaemin's, eyes searching Jaemin's, perhaps wondering how he'd be received, or maybe not caring at all. Though it wa all wrong, Jaemin still wanted it. His lips parted before he realized what was happening. He shakes his head to clear it, and stepped back, moving towards the balcony. Jeno doesn't put up a fight as he pulls away. Jaemin takes a few heavy breaths before he turns around to face him.

"Are you going to send me home?" He asks, quietly. Jeno shakes his head, eiher unable to speak, or unwilling to speak. Jaemin rips his bracelet off his wrist and throws it across the room, "Then go." He turns around to look out the balcony and waits for the click of the door before he falls to the floor, sobbing. He and Felix were so alike, everything about themselves was a show. And Jaemin knows that Jeno would spend the rest of his life, sweet-talking the pubic into thinking that he was a wonderful person, all while keeping them trapped where they were. Just like Malchin Sininga. Jaemin sits on his floor, legs crossed. As upset as he was with Jeno, he was even more upset with himself. He should have fought harder, should have done more. He shouldn't be sitting there so defeated. He wipes the tears away, and assesses the situation. He was done with Jeno, but he was still here. He was done with the competition, but he still had a project due. Yukhei might not think he was tough enough to be a prince, and he was right, but he had faith in him. He knows that. And so does his father. And so does Guanheng. He wasn't here to win anymore, so how could he go out with a bang?


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the report with the presentations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! shit will go down in this chapter so i hope you're prepared for it, but just know all of this is jaemin's fault  
> ALSO: i posted in the notes of a chapter of jenos book that someone idk who made art for this book and i have been waiting all day to get it cause i wanna see it really bad, but i havent gotten it so if i get it, ill post it on my twitter so yall can see  
> ALSO ALSO: if yall have prompts you wanna see me make into a thread or au or ao3 oneshot, pls lmk by dming me or my cc i also can't get mafia boss jeno out of my head, so something might drop on my twitter like that  
> caroline

When Ten asks what he would need for his presentation, he tells him a small table for some books and an easel for a poster he was creating. He was particularly excited about his poster. He was the only one here with any experience making true art. He spends hours writing his speech on notecards so he wouldn't miss anything, flagging sections in books to be his resource midpresentation, and rehearsing it in the mirror to get over the parts he was particularly worried about. He tried hard not to think about what he was doing, otherwise his whole body started trembling. He asks Chenle to make him an outfit which seemed innocent, which makes his eyebrows furrow. 

"You make it sound like we've been sending you out in lingerie." He says, mockingly. Jaemin chuckles. 

"That's not what I mean at all," He smiles at Chenle, hunched over a piece of paper, "You know I love everything you make. I just want to seem more angelic." He smiles, waving Renjun over. They pour over the paper before Renjun grabs a new one and starts drawing.

"I'm sure we can come up with something." Jaemin thinks they must have been working like crazy, because he doesn't see Renjun, Jisung, or Chenle until an hour before the report, when they came bustling in with the garment bag. The whole outfit was white, almost translucent, and light, adorned with one stream of blue lace fabric running down his left side. Jaemin feels lovely in the outfit, by far his favorite of everything they designed for him, and he was glad it worked out that way. It was probably the last outfit he would ever wear that was designed by them. It was hard keeping his plan a secret, but he did. When they asked what he was doing, he simply said it was a surprise. He got a few skeptical looks for it, but he doesn't care, instead asking them not to clean or touch his desk. They don't, keeping his notes face down. No one knew. The person he wanted to tell the most was Yukhei, but he stopped himself. Part of him feared Yukhei would talk him out of it, and he would cave. Another part thought Yukhei would be to enthusiastic about it. As his servants worked to make him beautiful, he stares into the mirror, and knows he's walking into this alone, and that was for the best. He doesn't want anyone, not his servants, not the other omega's, not Yukhei, no one to get in trouble for his actions. All that was left to do was to put things in order. 

"Jisung, Chenle? Would you get me some tea?" They glance between each other.

"Both of us?" Jisung clarifies. 

"Yes, please." The looked suspicious, but bow and leave all the same. Jaemin turns to Renjun once they're alone.

"Sit with me." He invites, pulling him down on the padded bench he was sitting on. Renjun complies.

"Are you happy?" 

"Jaemin?" 

"You've seemed kind of sad lately. I was wondering if you were okay." He drops his head. 

"Is it that obvious?" 

"A little." Jaemin admits, wrapping an arm around him and pulling Renjun closer. Rejun puts his head on his shoulder, and Jaemin is happy he forgot about the invisible boundary for a moment.

"Have you ever wanted something you couldn't have?" Jaemin snorts. 

"Renjun, before I came here, I was a Five. There were too many things. I couldn't have bothered counting." A single tear falls down his cheek in a very un-Renjun-like manner. 

"I don't know what to do," He says, "I'm stuck." Jaemin straightens up and makes Renjun face him. 

"Renjun, I want you to know that I think you can do anything, be anything. I think you're amazing." Rejun gives him a weak smile. 

"Thank you, Jaemin." Jaemin knows they don't have much time.

"I need you to do something for me. I wasn't sure if I could count on the others, but I'm trusting you." Renjun looks confused, though Jaemin can tell he means the word that comes out of his mouth.

"Anything." Jaemin reaches over to the drawers, and pulls out a letter he drafted. 

"Could you give this to Officer Wong?" 

"Officer Wong?" Renjun repeats.

"I want to thank him for how kind he's been, and I thought it would be inappropriate to give him a letter myself." It was a lame excuse, but it was the only way he could explain to Yukhei why he did what he was going to do, and tell him good-bye. He figures he won't have much time in the Palace after the report. 

"I can get this to him within the hour." He says, eagerly. 

"Thank you." Tears threatened to come, but he pushes them down. He was scared, but there were so many reasons this needed to be done. They all deserved better. His family, Mark and Donghyuck, Yukhei, even his servants were stuck because of Malchin Sininga's plans. He would think of them. When he walks into the studio for the report, he was clutching an armful of marked books, and a portfolio for his poster. The setup was always the same, the royal family's chairs to the right, the selected chairs to the left, but in the middle where a podium or chairs for an interview usually were, was a space for their presentations. He sees a desk and his easel, and even a screen that he assumed someone would be showing slides on. It was impressive. He wonders who had the resources to go that far. He goes over to the last open chair, unfortunately next to Felix, and places his portfolio beside him, keeping the books on his lap. Chaeyoung had a few books, Sana flipped through her notecards, doing last minute memorization, and Dejun looked up into the ceiling, muttering to himself. Jaemin assumes he is running through his presentation again. Felix was checking his makeup. Ten was there as well, which sometimes happened when they had to discuss something he'd briefed them on, and today he was beside himself. This was probably the hardest they'd worked on anything to date, and it would all reflect back on him. Jaemin takes a sharp breath. He'd completely forgotten about Ten. It's too late. 

"You all look beautiful omega's!" Ten sings approaching them, "Now that you're all here, I want to explain some things. First, the King will get up and make a few announcements, then Johnny will introduce the topic of the evening, your philanthropy projects!" Ten, usually a level-headed, Palace hardened machine of an omega, was giddy. He was practically bouncing on his heels as he spoke, "Now I know you've all been practicing. You will all have eight minutes, and if anyone has a question after that, Johnny will facilitate it. Remember to stay alert and poised. The country is watching you. If you get lost, take a breath and move on. You're going to be wonderful!" He says, "Oh, and you'l be going in the order you are seated, so Chaeyoung will be first, and Jaemin will be last. Good luck!" He skips off to double-check things, and Jaemin tries to calm himself. He supposed being last was a good thing. He supposed that Chaeyoung had it worse by being first. He sees her breaking into a sweat as he looks over. It must be torture for her to stay and focus like this. He can't help but stare at Felix. He doesn't know that Jaemin had seen him and Jeno, and wonders why he never told anyone about it. The fact that he keeps it to himself makes him believe that it wasn't the first time. It made it so much worse. 

"Nervous?" He asks, watching him pick at his nail.

"No," Felix scoffs, "This is a stupid idea and no one really cares. I'll be glad when it's over. I'm a model," Felix finally looks at him, "I'm a natural in front of an audience." 

"You do seem to have mastered how to pose." Jaemin mumbles. He can see the gears shifting in Felix's head as he tries to pick out the insult. He ends up rolling his eyes and looking away. Then the King walks in with the Queen at his side, speaking in whispers about something that looked to be important. A moment later, Jeno came in, adjusting his cuff links as he makes his way to his seat. He came across so innocent, so clean in his suit, and Jaemin has to remind himself that he knows better. Jeno looks over at him. jaemin wasn't going to be intimidated and look away first, so he stares back. Jeno reaches up and tugs on his ear, but Jaemin shakes his head, with an expression that conveys they would never speak again, not while Jaemin had anything to do with it. A cold sweat breaks out on his entire body as the presentations start. Chaeyoung's proposal was short, and slightly misinformed. She claimed that everything the rebel's did was hateful and wrong, and their presence should be outlawed to keep Sininga's provinces safer. They all stared at her quietly when she was done. How did she not know that everything they did was already considered illegal? The Queen's face in particular seemed sad as she sits down. Sana proposed a program that would involve members of the upper castes getting into a kind of pen-pal relationship with people from Jiswa. She suggested it would help strengthen the bonds between the countries, and help in ending the war. Jaemin wasn't sure it was going to be any good, but it was a fresh reminder to Jeno and the public the reason that she was still here. The Queen asks if she knows anyone in Jiswa that would be open to the program, and Sana assured her that she did. Dejun's presentation was amazing. He wanted to revamp the public school systems, which Jaemin knows is already near and dear to both Jeno and his mother's hearts. As the son of a professor, Jaemin was sure that Dejun had been thinking about this for his whole life. He used the screen to show pictures of his home province'a school that his parents had sent to him. The exhaustion on the teacher's faces was clear and in one picture, there were four children sitting on the floor because there weren't enough desks. The Queen pipes up dozens of questions, and Dejun answers them all. Using copies of old reports about financial issues they'd read about, he found a place that they could borrow money from, and had ideas about how to continue the funding. Jeno gives him a smile and a nod when he sits down, and Dejun responds by blushing, and studying the lace of his shirt. It was cruel of him, Jaemin thinks, to play with him like that, considering how intimate he was with Felix. But, he was done interfering. He would let Jeno do whatever he wanted. Felix's presentation was interesting, if slightly manipulative. He suggested there be a minimum wage for the some of the lower castes. It was on a sliding scale, based on certifications. To get these certifications, the Fives, Sixes, and Sevens, would have to go to school, which they would pay money for, and would benefit the Threes. Since Felix was a Two, he had no idea that they needed to work around the clock to make ends meet. No one would have time to get those certifications, meaning their pay wouldn't change. It sounded nice on the surface, but there was no way it would actually work. Felix returns to his seat, and Jaemin trembles as he stands. He considers passing out for a brief second, but he wanted this to happen. He just didn't want to face what happened after. He takes his portfolio, a diagram of the caste system, and puts it on the easel, and sets his books in order on the desk. He takes a deep breath, grips his notecards, and is surprised to find that once he starts taking, he doesn't need them.

"Good evening, Sininga. Tonight I come to you not as an Elite, not as a Three or a Five, but an equal. A citizen. Based on your caste, your experience of our country is shaded in a very specific way. I can say that for certain myself. But it wasn't until recently that I understood how deep my love for Sininga went," He pauses, taking a breath, "Despite growing sometimes without food and electricity, despite watching people I love forced into the stations we were assigned to at birth with very little hope of ever getting out, despite seeing the gaps between myself and others because of this number, even though we aren't that different," He looks over at the omega's, "I still love our country." He switches the card automatically.

"What I propose wouldn't be simple. It might even be painful, but I genuinely believe it would benefit our entire kingdom," He inhales, "I think we should break the castes." He hears more than one gasp, but ignores them.

"I know there was a time, when our country was new, when the assignment of these numbers helped bring order to something that was on the brink of collapsing, but we are no longer that country. We are so much more now. To allow the talentless to have exalted privileges and suppress those who could be the greatest minds in the world for the sake of of an archaic organization is cruel, and it only stops us from becoming the best we can be," He notes a poll he saw in Felix's magazine after they talked about having a volunteer army, and sixty-five percent of people thought it was a good idea. Why eliminate a career path completely for people? He only cites an old report they studied about about the standardized testing they had in schools. The article was slanted, stating that only three percent of Sixes and Sevens tested to elevated levels of intelligence, and since it was so low, it was clear they were intended to stay where they were. His argument was that they ought to be ashamed that those people were stuck digging holes and cleaning houses when they could be preforming heart surgery. Finally, the task was almost done.

"Perhaps our country is flawed, but we can't deny its strength. My fear is that, without change that strength will decay. And I love our country to much too let that happen. I hope too much to let that happen," Jaemin swallows, grateful it was at least over, "Thank you for your time." He turns slightly to the royal family. Jeno's face was stony, like what it had been when Donghyuk was caned, and the Queen averted her eyes, looking disappointed. The King, however, stared him down.

"And how do you propose we eliminate the castes?" He challenges, focusing in on Jaemin without even blinking an eye, "Just suddenly take them all away?" 

"Oh, I don't know." 

"And don't you think that would cause riots? Absolute mayhem? Allow for the rebels to take control of public confusion?" Jaemin hadn't thought that part through. All he could process was how unfair it was. 

"I think the creation caused a decent amount of confusion, and we all managed that. In fact," Jaemin reached to his pile of books, "I have a description here." He starts looking for the correct page in the diary.

"Are we off?" The King bellows. 

"Yes, Your Majesty." Someone calls. Jaemin looks up and sees that all the lights indicating that the cameras were on, had all gone dim. In some gesture he'd missed, the King had shut down the report. The King stands.

"Point them to the ground." The cameras were all pointed to the ground. He storms over and rips the diary from his grasp.

"Where did you get this?" He yells. 

"Father, stop." Jeno jogs up nervously. 

"Where did he get it? Answer me!" 

"From me," Jeno confesses, "We were looking up what Halloween was. He wrote about it in one of the diaries, and I thought he'd like to read more." 

"You idiot," The King spits, "I knew I should have made you read these sooner. You're completely lost. You have no clue of the duty you have," Oh, no, Jaemin thinks, oh no, "He leaves tonight. I've had enough of him." Jaemin tries to shrink down, to distance himself from the King without being obvious. He tries not to breathe to loud, and turns to the rest of the omega's, focusing for some reason on Felix. He expects him to be smiling, but he was nervous. The King had never acted like this before. 

"You cant send him home. It's my choice, and I say he stays." 

"Lee Jeno, I am the King of Sininga, and I say." 

"Could you stop being the King for five minutes and just be my father?" Jeno yells, "This is my choice. You got to make yours, and I want to make mine. No one leaves without my say so!" Jaemin watches Chaeyoung lean into Sana, both shaking. 

"Joohyun, take this back to where it belongs," The King shoves the book in her hands. She nods, but doesn't move, "Jeno I need to see you in my office." Jaemin watches Jeno, and maybe he only imagined it, but he saw panic flicker in his eyes. 

"Or," The King offers, "I could simply talk to him." 

"No," Jeno says quickly, holding up a hand in protest, "That won't be necessary. Omega's," He says, turning to them, "Why don't you all go to your rooms, and we'll have dinner sent up?" He pauses, "Jaemin, maybe you should go ahead and pack your things, just in case." The King smiles, an eerie change from his previous outburst.

"Excellent idea. After you, son." He says the word with venom. Jaemin looks at Jeno, who almost looks defeated. He feels ashamed. Jeno opens his mouth to say something, but in the end, he shakes his head and walks away. Dejun was wringing his hands, looking after Jeno, and Jaemin can't blame him. Something about this seemed menacing.

"Junmyeon?" The Queen calls quietly, "What about the other matter?" 

"What?" He snaps, irritation waving off of him.

"The news." She reminds him.

"Oh, yes," He walks back towards them. Jaemin is close enough that he decided to retreat to his chair, not wanting to be the only one out there alone again. His voice was steady and calm, "Chaeyoung, we didn't want to tell you this before the report, but we've received very bad news." 

"Bad news?" She asks, fiddling with her necklace and clearly anxious. 

"Yes," He says, coming closer, "We're very sorry for your loss, but it appears the rebels took your sister this morning." 

"What?" She whispers. 

"Her remains were found this afternoon. We're very sorry." To his credit, there was something that sounded like sympathy in his voice, but it sounded more like training than genuine emotion. He returns to Jeno quickly, escorting him rather forcefully out the door as Chaeyoung broke into a high pitched scream. The Queen rushed over, patting her hair and trying to calm her. Felic walks out quickly, and Dejun stays for a moment, trying to help, but leaving once it was clear he was providing none. The Queen tells Chaeyoung that there will be guards with her parents for good measure, and she was able to leave for the funeral if she needed, holding her the whole time. Everything had turned so dark that Jaemin was stuck, frozen in his chair. When the hand reached out in front of his face, he flinched. 

"I won't hurt you," Johnny promises, "I just want to help you up." His lapel pin shimmered in the light. Jaemin takes his warm hand, surprised at how shaky his legs were. 

"He must love you very much." Johnny says, once Jaemin has his footing.

"What makes you say that?" Jaemin can't look at him.

"I've known Jeno his entire life," He sighs, "I've never seen him stand up to his father like that. He's terrified of it." Johnny walks away, talking to the crew about keeping everything they heard that night quiet. Jaemin goes over to Chaeyoung. It wasn't like he knows everything about her, but he was sure she loved her sister the same way he loved Nayeon, and he can't imagine the ache she's feeling. 

"Chaeyoung, I'm so sorry." He whispers. She nods, all that she can muster. The Queen looks up at him, sympathetically, not sure how to convey her sadness.

"And to you, I'm sorry too. I wasn't trying to, I just." 

"I know dear." With how Chaeyoung was doing, asking for good-bye would be selfish. He gives the Queen one deep bow, and slowly left the room, wallowing in the disaster he created.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is a rebel attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you all liked the last chapter cause i enjoyed seeing your comments, so i hope you like this one because it has nomin not being dumb FINALLY   
> also i listened to reload while writing this so it might be a bit of a mess, but here we go  
> caroline

The last thing he expected when he walks into his room is a smattering of applause from his servants. He stands there for a moment, genuinely moved by their support and comforted by the shining pride in their faces. Jisung takes him by the hands once they were done making him blush.

"Well said." He gives Jaemin's hands a little squeeze, and he sees so much joy in his eyes from his words, that for a second, Jaemin doesn't feel terrible.

"I can't believe you did that!" Chenle adds, arms wrapped around Jisung's middle, "No one ever stands up for us." 

"Jeno has to pick you!" Renjun cries, "You're the only who gives me hope." Jaemin needs to think, and the one place he can really do that is the gardens. His servants were insistent that he stay, he leaves anyway, taking the long way down a back stairwell on the otherside of the hall. Besides the occasional guard, the first floor was empty and quiet. It felt like the Palace should be bustling with activity, considering all that ad happened in the last half hour or so. As he passed the hospital wing, the door flies open, and he runs straight into Jeno, who drops a sealed metal box. He groans after they collided, even though it wasn't really that hard. 

"What are you doing out of your room?" He asks, slowly bending down to pick up the box. 

"I was going to the gardens. I'm trying to figure out if I did something stupid or not." Jeno appears to be having a difficult time standing.

"I can assure you, it was stupid." 

"Do you need any help?" 

"No," He says quickly, "Just heading to my room. And I suggest you do the same." 

"Jeno," The quiet plea in his voice makes Jeno look at him, "I'm so sorry. I was mad, and I wanted to, I don't even know anymore. And you were that there were perks to being a One, that you could change things." Jeno rolls his eyes. 

"You're not a One," They were quiet for a moment, "Even if you were, did you not pay attention at all to the way I'm doing things?" It was small and quiet, "That's how it has to be for now. You can't go on television complaining about the way things are and expect to have my father's or anyone's support." 

"I'm sorry!" Jaemin cries, "I'm so sorry!" He paused for a moment.

"I'm not sure that." They heard the shouting at the same time. Jeno turns and starts walking, and Jaemin follows, trying to make sense of the noise. He wonders if someone was fighting. Ad they got closer to the intersection of the main hall and the doors leading to the garden, they see guards come flooding to the area. 

"Sound the alarm!" Someone yells, "They're through the gates!" 

"Guns at the ready!" Another yells.

"Alert the King!" Another voice. And then, quick little things buzzed into the hall. A guard was hit and fell back, his head hitting the marble floors with a disturbing crack. The blood pouring from his chest makes Jaemin scream. Jeno instinctively pulls him away, but not very quickly. Perhaps he was also in shock.

"Your Highness!" A guard yells, racing towards them, "We have to get you downstairs!" He gruffly turns Jeno around and shoved him away. Jeno cries out, and drops the box again. Jaemin looks at the guards hand on him, half expecting that he drove an knife into Jeno based on the sound he made. All he can see is a large ring on his thumb. He picks up the box by the handle, hoping it wouldn't mess up whatever was inside, and runs in the direction the guard shoved Jeno in.

"I won't make it." Jeno says. Jaemin turns back and sees that Jeno is sweating. There was something wrong with him.

"Yes, Your Highness," The guard says grimly, "This way." He pulls Jeno around the corner to what appeared to be a dead end. Jaemin wonders if he was going to leave them there, when he pulls a latch and a mysterious door opens. It was so dark inside that Jaemin can't see where he'd going, but Jeno walks straight in, hunched over, without a second thought.

"Tell my mother that Jaemin and I are safe. Do that before anything else." 

"Absolutely. I'll come back for you myself when this is all over." The siren sounds. Jaemin hopes it was safe enough to save everyone. Jeno nodded and the door closed, leaving them in complete darkness. The seal was so secure that he can't even make out the sound of the alarm, but can hear Jeno's hand rubbing on the wall, trying to find the light switch. He flips it when he finds it, and Jaemin can see the room they're in. There were some shelves that held some packages, wrapped in dark plastic, and a different shelf that held a few think blankets. In the middle of the tiny space was a small bench that looked like it could fit four people, and a small sink next to a very crude looking toilet. Hooks lined one wall, but there was nothing on them, and the whole room smelled like the metal that made up the walls. 

"At least this is one of the good ones." Jeno says, hobbling over to the bench. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." He says, quietly. Then props his head up on his arms. Jaemin sits beside him and puts the box on the bench, looking around the room again.

"I'm guessing those were Southern rebels?" Jeno nods. Jaemin tries to slow his breathing, and erase what he saw from his mind. Would that guard survive? Could anyone survive something like that? Jaemin wonders how far the rebels had gotten in the time it took them to hide. Was the alarm fast enough?

"Are we safe here?" 

"Yes. This is one of the places for the servants. If they happen to be in the kitchens or the storage area, they're pretty safe as is. But the ones running around doing chores might not be able to get down there quickly. It's not quite as safe as the room for the royal family, and we have supplies down there to survive down there for quite some time, but these work in a pinch. 

"Do the rebels know?" 

"They might," He says, wincing as he sits straighter, "But they can't get in once the rooms are in use. There are only three ways out. Someone has the key to activate it from the outside, someone can activate it from the inside," Jeno pats his pocket, implying that he could get them out if he had to, "Or you have to wait two days. After 48 hours, the doors automatically open. The guards check every safe room once the danger has passed, but they could miss one, and without the delayed unlocking mechanism, someone could be stuck in here forever." It took him a while to get it all out. Clearly, he was in pain, but it seemed he was trying to distract himself with words. He leans forward, then hisses when the action added to whatever was hurting him.

"Jeno?" 

"I can't, I can't take it anymore. Jaemin, help me with my jacket?" He holds out his arm, and Jaemin jumps up to help him slide his jacket down his shoulders. He lets it drop behind him and moves to the buttons of his shirt. Jaemin starts to help him, but Jeno stops him, holding his hands. 

"Your record for keeping secrets isn't impressive right now, but this one goes to your grave. And mine. Do you understand?" Jaemin nods, even though he isn't sure what it means. Jeno released his hands, and Jaemin slowly unbuttons his shirt. He wonders if Jeno ever imagined him doing this. Jaemin has to admit that he has. Halloween night, he had laid in his bed and dreamed of this very second of their future. He thought it would be so much different, and still a thrill runs through him. Jaemin had been raised by musicians, but was surrounded by artists. He'd once seen a sculpture that was hundreds of years old of an athlete throwing a disk. He thought it himself at the time that only an artist could do that, make someone's body so beautiful. Jeno's chest was as sculpted as any piece of art he ever saw. But everything changed as Jaemin went to slide the shirt down his back. It sticks to him, making a slippery, sticky sound as he tries to get it to move.

"Slowly." Jeno says. Jaemin nods, and goes behind him, trying from there. The back of Jeno's shirt was soaked in blood. Jaemin gasps, immobile for a moment, but sensing that his staring was making things worse, he keeps working. Once he gets the shirt off, he throws it on a hook, giving himself a moment to regain his composure. He turns around and gets a good look at Jeno's back. A bleeding gash on his shoulder tore down to his waist, and crossed another one which was also dripping blood, which crossed another one which looked like it'd been healing for a while, which crossed yet another one, puckered from age. It looked like there was maybe six fresh slashes across Jeno's back, piled on top of too many to count. How could this have happened? Jeno was a prince. He was royal, sovereign, set apart form everyone else. He was above everything, sometimes even the law, so how had he come to be covered in scars? Then, he remembers the look in the King's eyes. And Jeno's effort to hide his fear. How could any man do that to his only child? Jaemin turns away again, hunting until he finds a small washcloth. He goes to the sink, glad it works even though the water is ice cold. He steadies himself and walks back over to Jeno, trying to be calm for his sake. 

"This might sting a little." He warns.

"It's okay," Jeno whispers, "I'm used to it." Jaemin dabs the cloth on the long gash on his shoulder, deciding he would work from the top down. Jeno pulls away a bit but takes it silently. Jeno starts talking when Jaemin moves onto the second gash.

"I've been preparing for tonight for years, you know?" I've been waiting for the day when I was strong enough to take him on." He was silent for a moment, and suddenly more things made sense, why a person who sat at a desk all day had such serious muscles, why he always seemed half-dressed and ready to go, why an omega calling a child and pushing him would make him angry. Jaemin clears his throat.

"Why didn't you?" 

"I was afraid that if he didn't have me, he'd want you." Jaemin has to stop for a moment, overcome. Tears threatened to spill, but he tries to hold it together, sure it would make things worse. 

"Does anyone know?"

"Only Mark." 

"Not the doctor? Or your mother?" 

"The doctor must but he's quiet. And I would never tell my mother or give her a reason to suspect anything. She knows that father is stern with me, but I don't want her to worry. And I can take it," Jaemin keeps dabbing, "He't not like this with her," He promises quickly, "Shes mistreated in her own ways, I suppose, but not like this." 

"Hmm." Jaemin says, not sure what else to say. He wipes again, and Jeno hisses. 

"Damn, that stings." Jaemin pulls away for a moment while he controls his breathing. He gives a small nod after a second, so Jaemin starts again.

"I have more sympathy for Mark and Donghyuck than you know," He says, trying to keep things light, "These things take a while to stop hurting, especially if you're determined to take care of it on your own." Jaemin pauses for a moment, shocked. Donghyuck got caned fifteen times in a row. If he thought about it, he would pick that over them coming when it wasn't expected. 

"What are the others for?" Jaemin asks, "Never mind that's rude." Jeno shrugs his uninjured shoulder. 

"Things I said or did. Things I know." 

"Things I know," Jaemin adds, "Jeno, I'm so." His breathing hitches, threatening to send him over the edge. He might as well have caned him himself. Jeno doesn't turn around, but his hand searches for his knee. 

"How are you going to fix me up if you're crying?" Jaemin laughs weakly through his tears, wiping them away. He gets everything cleaned, trying to stay gentle. 

"Do you know if there are any bandages in here?" Jaemin looks around the room.

"The box." Jeno says. As he sits there, steadying his breathing, Jaemin unclasps the box, looking an the abundance of supplies in the box. 

"Why don't you have bandages in your room?"

"Sheer pride," Jeno says, "I was determined to never need them again." Jaemin sighs, reading the labels. He finds a disinfectant solution, something that looked like it would soothe the pain and bandages. 

"This might hurt." Jaemin moves behind him, preparing to apply the medicine. Jeno nods. He grunts once when it makes contact with his skin, but remains silent. Jaemin tries to be quick and thorough, ready to make Jeno as comfortable as possible. he starts putting the ointment on his wounds, and it was clear that whatever he was using helped. The tension in Jeno's shoulder eased as he worked, and he was glad. It felt in a way that he was making up for some of the trouble he caused. Jeno snorts out a light laugh.

"I knew my secret would come out eventually. I've been trying to come up with a good cover story for years. I was hoping to find something believable before the wedding since I knew my mate would see them, but I'm still stumped. Any ideas?" Jaemin thinks for a moment.

"The truth works." Jeno nods.

"Not my favorite option. Not for this anyway." 

"I think I'm done." Jeno twisted and bent a little bit, moving gingerly. He moves to look at him, his expression grateful.

"That's great, Jaemin," He says, gratefully, "Better than any job I ever did."

"Anytime." Jeno looks at him for a moment, and the silence grows. What was there to say now? Jaemin's eyes keep darting to Jeno's bare chest and he needs to stop.

"I'm going to wash your shirt now." He busies himself in the corner, rubbing his shirt against itself, and watching the the water turn a rust color from the blood before it escaped down the drain. He knows all the blood won't come out, but it gives him something to do. He wrings it out and outs it back on a hook when he finishes. He turns around, catching Jeno already staring at him. 

"Why don't you ever ask questions I actually want to answer?" Jaemin doesn't think he can sit next to him on the bench without wanting to touch him, so he settles on the floor across from him. 

"I didn't know I did that." 

"You do." 

"What am I not asking that you want me to?" Jeno lets out a long breath, slightly shaky, and leans forward on his elbows. 

"Don't you want me to explain Dejun and Felix. Don't you think you deserve that?"


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin and jeno talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you all liked the last chapter, and since i don't have school today, expect lots of updates!   
> caroline

Jaemin crosses his arms. 

"I've heard Dejun's version of what happened, and I don't think he's exaggerating anything. As for Felix, I'd rather never speak about him again." 

"So stubborn," Jeno laughs, "I''m going to miss that." Jaemin was quiet for a moment.

"So it's done then? I'm out?" Jeno thinks.

"I'm not sure I can stop it now. Isn't that what you wanted?" Jaemin shakes his head.

"I was mad," He whispers, "I was so mad." Jaemin looks away, not wanting to cry. Apparently, Jeno decided that he needed to listen to what he had to say, whether he wanted to or not. Finally he had him trapped, and Jaemin would hear everything he had been waiting to tell him. 

"I thought you were mine," Jaemin peeks over at him and finds him staring at the ceiling, "If I could have proposed to you at the Halloween party, I would have. I'm supposed to do something official with my parents and guests and cameras, but I got special permission to ask you when privately when we were ready and have a reception afterword. I never told you about that, did I?" Jeno looks over at him, and he shakes his head. Jeno smiles bitterly, remembering.

"I had a whole speech prepared, all these promises I wanted to make. I probably would have forgotten it and looked like an idiot. Though, I can remember it now," He shakes his head, "I'll spare you," He pauses, briefly, "When you pushed me away, I panicked. I had thought that I was done with this insane contest, and I found myself feeling like it was the very first day all over again, only this time my options were far more limited. And just the week before, I spent time will all the omega's trying to find one that outshone you, who I thought I could want more, and I failed. I felt hopeless," He pauses again, "Then Dejun came to me, so humble, only wanting to see me happy, and I wondered how I missed that in him. I knew he was nice, and he's very attractive, but there was something more to him this whole time," He pauses again, "I think I simply wasn't looking. What reason did I have when there was you?" Jaemin wraps his arms around himself, trying to hide from the ache. There was no him anymore. He'd ruined it.

"Do you love him?" Jaemin asks meekly. He doesn't want to see Jeno's face, but the long pause let him know that there was something deep between them.

"It's different than what you and I had. It's quieter, maybe more friendly. But, it's steady. I can depend on him, and I know without question that he is devoted to me. As you can see, there is very little certainty in my world. He's refreshing in that way." Jaemin nods, still avoiding eye contact. All he can think about is how Jeno spoke of them in the past tense, and had nothing but praise for Dejun. Jaemin wishes he had something bad to say about him to knock him down a peg, but he didn't. From the beginning he'd done everything well, and he was surprised that Jeno ever favored him over Dejun in the first place. He was perfect for him. 

"Then why Felix?" Jaemin asks, finally facing him, "If Dejun is so wonderful." Jeno nods, seeming embarrassed about this subject. It was his idea to talk about it though, so he must have already have something to say. He stands, giving his back a tentative stretch, and starts pacing. 

"As you know, my life is full of stresses that I prefer not to share. I live in a constant state on tension. I am always being watched, judged. My parents, our advisors, there are always cameras in my life, and now you're all here," He gestures to Jaemin, "I'm sure you've felt trapped once or twice because of your caste, but imagine how I feel. There are things I've seen, Jaemin, and things I know, and I don't think I'll ever be able to change them. You're aware, I'm sure, that technically, my father is supposed to retire once I'm in my twenties, when he feels I'm ready to lead, but do you think he'll ever stop pulling the strings? That's not going to happen as long as he lives, and I know he's terrible, but I don't want him to die. I mean, he is my father." Jaemin nods. 

"Speaking of, he's had his hand in the selection from very early on. If you look at who's left, it's pretty clear," He starts ticking off the omega's on his fingers, "Chaeyoung is extremely pliable, which makes her his favorite, as I am am too headstrong in his opinion. The fact that he's so fond of her makes me have to fight the urge to hate her. Sana has allies in Jiswa, but I'm not sure that's of any use at all. The war," He debates something and shakes his head. There was some detail of the war that he doesn't want to tell Jaemin, "And she's so, I don't even know the word for it. I knew from the beginning that I didn't want some omega who would agree with everything I said, or just roll over and adore me. I try to contradict her, and she concedes and agrees with whatever I say. Everytime! It's so frustrating. It's like she doesn't have a spine." He takes a steadying breath. Jaemin didn't realize how much she got under his skin. He was always so patient with them. Finally, he looks at Jaemin.

"You were my pick. My only pick, my omega, my mate. My father wasn't enthusiastic, but at that point, you hadn't done anything to upset him yet. So as long as you were quiet, he didn't mind me keeping you. In fact, he was fine with me choosing you, if you were well behaved. He's used your recent actions to point out the flaws in my judgement, and insist that he has the final say," He shakes his head, "That's besides the point. Donghyuck, Dejun, and Felix, were all chosen by advisors. Donghyuck was a favorite, as is Dejun," He sighs, "Dejun would be a fine choice. I wish he would let me closer, if only for the fact that I don't know if we have chemistry. I'd like to at least have an idea. And Felix. He's very influential, a celebrity in his own right. It looks good on TV. It sounds right for someone who is close to being on the same level as me to be the final choice. I like him if only for his perseverance. He, at least has a backbone. But I can tell, he's got a manipulative streak, and that he's been working this whole situation to get everything he can out of it. I know that when he holds me, it's the crown he holds close to his heart," He closes his eyes, as if he was going to say the worst, "He's using me, so I don't feel bad about using him. I wouldn't be surprised if he is encouraged to throw himself at me. I can respect Dejun's boundaries. And I would prefer to be in your arms, but you've barley spoken to me," He stops, gathering his thoughts, "Is it so terrible of me to want fifteen minutes of my life not mattering? To feel good? To pretend for a little while that that someone loves me? You can judge me all you want, but I can't apologize for wanting something normal in my life." He stares deep into Jaemin eyes, waiting for Jaemin to disgrace him, and hoping he doesn't at the same time. 

"I get that." Jaemin thinks of Yukhei, holding him tight and making his promises. Hadn't he done the same thing. He can see the gears turning in Jeno's head, trying to figure out how literally he meant what he said. That was one secret he couldn't share. Even though it was all over for him, he can't let Jeno think of him that way. 

"Would you ever pick him? Felix, I mean?" Jeno comes to sit beside him on the floor, making his moves carefully. Jaemin can't imagine how much his back was hurting him right now.

"If I had to, I'd take him over Sana and Chaeyoung. But that won't happen unless Dejun decides he wants to go." Jaemin nods. 

"Dejun's a good choice. He'd make a better prince than I ever could." Jeno chuckles. 

"He's less of an instigator. Lord know what would happen to the country with you at the helm." Jaemin laughs because Jeno was right.

"I'd probably ruin it." Jeno continues to smile as he speaks.

"But maybe it needs ruining." They sat there in silence for a little while. Jaemin wonders what their world would look like ruined. They can't get rid of the royal family, how coul they possibly transition it out? But, maybe, they could change the way some things were run. Offices could be elected instead of inherited. And the castes, Jaemin really wanted to see them dead.

"Would you indulge me?" Jeno asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've shared a lot of things with you that are difficult for me to admit. I was wondering if you could answer one question for me." His face was so sincere, that Jaemin can't deny him. He hopes he won't regret whatever this was about, but he had been more honest than Jaemin deserved at this point.

"Yes, anything." Jeno swallows.

"Did you ever love me?" Jeno looks into his eyes, and Jaemin wonders if he can see it there. All the emotions he'd fought because he thought Jeno was something he wasn't, all the feelings he didn't want to put a name on. He ducks his head. 

"I know that when I thought you were responsible for what happened to Donghyuck, it crushed me. Not just because it happened, but because I didn't want to think of you as that type of person. I know that when you talk about Dejun or when I think about you kissing Felix, I'm so jealous I can hardly breathe. And I know that when we talk ed on Halloween, I was thinking of our future, and I was happy. I know if you would have asked, I would have said yes," Those last words were a whisper, almost too difficult to think about, "I also know that I never knew how I felt about you dating other people or being a prince. Even with all you've told me, I know there are parts of yourself you will always guard. But with all that." Jaemin nods. He can't say it outloud. If he did, how would he be able to leave?

"Thank you," He whispers, "At least now I know for certain, that for one brief moment of our time together, you and I felt the same way." Jaemin's eyes sting, threatening to spill over with fresh tears. He'd never actually told him that he loved him, and he wasn't saying it now. But, the words were so close. 

"I've been so foolish," Jaemin says, his breath catching. He'd fought so hard against the tears, but he doesn't anymore, letting them come, "I kept letting the crown scare me out of wanting you. I told myself that you didn't really matter to me. I kept thinking that you lied to me or tricked me, that you didn't trust or care about me enough. I let myself believe that I wasn't important to you," Jaemin stares at Jeno's handsome face, "One look at your back says you'd do damn near anything for me. And I threw it away. I just threw it away." Jeno opens his arms, and Jaemin falls into them. Jeno holds him tightly, stroking his hands through Jaemin's brown hair. Jaemin wishes he could erase everything and hold onto this moment, this brief moment where they knew how much they meant to each other. 

"Please don't cry," Jeno says, "I'd spare you tears for the rest of your life if I could." Jaemin's breathing was uneven as he speaks. 

"I'll never see you again," He hiccups, "It's all my fault." Jeno holds him closer. 

"No, I should have been more open." 

"I should have been more patient."

"I should have proposed that night in your room." 

"I should have let you." Jeno chuckles. Jaemin looks up at his face, unsure how many more of his beautiful smiles he'd have. Jeno's fingers swipe through his tears, and he sits there, gazing into his eyes. Jaemin does the same, wanting to remember it so badly. 

"Jaemin, I don't know how much time we have left together, but I don't want to spend it regretting the things we didn't do." 

"Me either." Jaemin turns his head into the palm of Jeno's and kisses it, then moves to his fingers, kissing the tips of each. He slid the hand Jaemin kissed through his hair and cups the back of his neck, pulling Jaemin's lips to his. Jaemin missed those kisses, so sure, so quiet. He knows that in his whole life, even if he were to marry Yukhei or something, no one would ever make him feel this way. It wasn't like Jaemin made his world better, it was like he was his world. It wasn't some explosion; it wasn't fireworks. Instead, it was a fire, burning slowly from the inside out. They shifted, sliding down so Jaemin was on the ground and Jeno was hovering over him, holding himself up by his forearms on either side of Jaemin's head. He ran his nose in a path along his jawline, down his neck, across his shoulder, and kissed the same path back up to his lips. Jaemin keeps his hair occupied in Jeno's thick hair, running his hair through the strands. His hair was so soft, that is tickled his palms. After a while, they pulled out the blankets and made a makeshift bed. Jeno holds him for the longest time, looking into his eyes. They could have spent years doing that, if it weren't for Jaemin. Once his shirt was dry, he slides it on, much to Jaemin's dismay, pulls his jacket on to cover the stains, and curls up next to Jaemin again. They both start talking when they get tired. Jaemin didn't want to sleep through a second of this, and he guesses Jeno doesn't either.

"Do you think you'll go back to him? Your ex?" Jaemin doesn't want to talk about Yukhei right now, but he considers. 

"He's a good choice. Smart, brave, and maybe the only person on the planet more stubborn than me," He laughs quietly. Jaemin eyes are closed but he continues talking, "It would be a while before I can think about that though." 

"Mmm." The silence stretches. Jeno runs his thumb along the side of Jaemin's hand that he was holding.

"Could I write you?" Jaemin thinks about it.

"You might want to wait a few months. You might not even miss me," He gives an almost laugh, "If you do write, you'll have to tell Dejun." 

"You're right." He doesn't clarify whether that meant he would tell Dejun or not write at all, but Jaemin doesn't really want to know in that moment. He can't believe this is happening all because of a stupid book. His eyes shoot open and he gasps.

"Jeno, what if Northern rebels are looking for the diaries?" He shifts, still not quite alert. 

"What do you mean?" 

"When I was being chased that day in the gardens, I saw them as they passed me. A boy dropped a bag full of books. The other guy with him had a bunch too. They're stealing books. What if they're looking for a specific one?" Jeno opens his eyes, squinting in thought.

"Jaemin, what exactly was in that diary?" 

"A lot. About how Malchin Sininga basically stole the country, how he forced the castes on people. Jeno it was awful."

"But the report was cut off," He insists, "Even if that is what they are looking for, there's no way they could know what it id or what's inside it. Trust me, after that little display, my father is making sure those things are even more protected than usual." 

"That's it," Jaemin says, covering his face as he yawns, "I know." 

"Don't," Jeno says, "Don't get worked up. For all we know, they just really really like reading." Jaemin moans at his attempt at humor.

"I seriously didn't think I could make this any worse." 

"Shh," He says, coming closer. His strong arms guided Jaemin to earth, "Don't worry now. You should probably sleep." 

"But I don't want to." Jaemin whispers, though he curls closer to him. Jeno closes his eyes again, still holding onto Jaemin.

"Me either. Even on a good day, sleeping makes me nervous." It makes Jaemin's heart ache. He can't imagine Jeno's constant state of worry, especially since the person keeping him on edge was his own father. Jeno lets go of his hand reaches into his pocket. Jaemin's eyelids parted a bit, but Jeno was doing all of this with his eyes closed. They were both so close to sleep. Jeno finds his hand again, and starts tying something on his wrist. He recognizes the stones of the bracelet he got for him in Jiswa as it slides into place. 

"I've been carrying it around in my pocket," Jeno whispers, "I'm a pitiful romantic, aren't I? I was going to keep it, but I want you to have something from me." He'd put the bracelet over Yukhei's, and Jaemin feels the button pressing into the skin underneath it.

"Thank you, it makes me happy." 

"Than I'm happy too." They didn't say anything else.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you liked the last chapter but heres another chapter thats mostly not jeno  
> caroline

The sound of the creaking door wakes him up, and the light was so bright he has to block his eyes.

"Your Highness?" Someone calls, "Oh god! I've found him!" He screams, "He's alive!" There was a sudden flurry of activity around them them as guards and servants stormed to their location.

"Were you unable to get downstairs, your highness?" One of the guards asked. Jaemin looks at his nametag. Jaehyun. He wasn't sure, but he seems to be one of the higher-ups in the guard.

"No, an officer was supposed to tell my parents. I told him to go there first." Jeno explains, trying to fix his hair. Only once does his face show how much that movement pained him.

"Which officer?" Jaehyun says.

"I didn't get his name." Jeno sighs, looking to Jaemin for confirmation.

"Me either. But he was wearing a ring on his thumb." The officer nods. 

"That was Saebin. He didn't make it. We lost about twenty-five guards and about half a dozen of the staff." 

"What?" Jaemin covers his mouth, shocked. Yukhei. Jaemin prays that he's okay. He had been so consumed last night that he hadn't thought to worry.

"What about my parents? The other Elite?" 

"All fine. Your mother has been hysterical though." 

"Is she out yet?" They started moving with Jeno leading the way. 

"Everyone is. We missed a few of the small rooms and were doing a sweep, looking for you and Jaemin." 

"Oh, god," Jeno says, "I'll go to her first." Then, he stops dead in his tracks. Jaemin follows his eyes and sees the destruction. The same line, the one from last time, was scrawled across the wall.

WE'RE COMING

Over and over, and by any means they could, covering the walls. Beyond that, the level of destruction itself had elevated. Jaemin had never seen what the rebels had done to the first floor, only the hallways leading up to his room and his room, but he can see huge red stains in the carpeting where, he guesses, a fearless soldier or an innocent servant had died, and the windows, shattered and leaving giant, jagged teeth of glass behind. Lights were shattered, and some flickered, refusing to give up. There were terrifyingly massive gouges in the walls, which makes Jaemin wonder if they had seen people going into safe rooms, if the rebels had been hunting. He wonders how close he and Jeno were to death the night before. 

"Jaemin," A guard says, bringing Jaemin back to the present, "We've taken the liberty of contacting all selected parents. It seems the attack on Chaeyoung's family was a direct attempt to end the selection. They're targeting your relatives to get you to leave." 

"No." Jaemin gasps in horror, covering his mouth.

"We're already sending Palace guards to protect them. The King was very adamant none of the selected should go." 

"And what if they want to?" Jeno challenges, "We can't hold them here against their will."

"Of course. You'll need to speak with the King." The guard seems embarrassed, not sure how to handle the difference of opinions.

"You won't have to guard my family for long," Jaemin says, hoping to break some of the tension, "Let them know I'll be home soon." The guards eyes flicker between him and Jeno, until Jeno nods slightly. 

"Yes." The guard bows.

"Is my mother in her room?" Jeno interjects.

"Yes." The guard says. 

"Tell her I'm coming. You're dismissed." They were alone again. Jeno hold his hand again.

"Don't rush away. Say good-bye to any of your servants, and any of the elite that you want. And please eat something, I know how you love the food." 

"I will." Jaemin smiles. Jeno wets his lips, almost fidgeting. This was it. This was good-bye. 

"You've changed me forever," Jeno says, sincerely, "And I'll never forget you." Jaemin wants to cry, but he holds it in, instead smoothing his hand down Jeno's chest, straightening out his shirt.

"Don't tug your ear with anyone else, that's mine." He gives Jeno a tight smile, trying to fight past his emotions.

"A lot of things are yours Jaemin."

"I need to go." Jaemin swallows. Jeno nods. He kisses Jaemin, once, rather quickly on the lips, then runs down the hall. Jaemin watches him until he's out of sight, and then makes his way to his room. Each step up the stairs was pure torture, both because of what he had left, and the fear of what was coming. What if he rang the bell and Renjun didn't come? Or Chenle? Or Jisung? What if he looks into the face of every single guard, and not one of them was Yukhei's? He makes his way to the second floor, passing destruction at each turn. It was still recognizable, the most beautiful place Jaemin had ever seen, even in ruins, but the money and time it would take for the restoration was beyond his imagination. The rebels were very thorough. As he gets closer to his room, he hears the distinct sound of Renjun crying. He lets out a breath of relief, happy he was alive, but terrified at what was making him cry. He braces himself and turns the corner into his room. Chenle and Jisung were collecting, and sweeping the broken glass from his shattered balcony doors, with swollen and red eyes. He watches as Chenle had to stop midsweep to collect himself. In another corner, Renjun was curled into Yukhei's chest, crying. 

"Shh," He soothes, comfortingly sweeping a large hand down Renjun's tiny body, "They'll find him, I know it." Jaemin was so relieved, he lets out a loud cry.

"You're okay," He sobs, "You're all okay." Yukhei lets out a huge sigh, tight shoulders slumping as they relaxed. Renjun peeks his head out from Yukhei's sturdy chest, and sees him.

"Jaemin?" Renjun is up and running for him in a second. Not far behind, Chenle barrels over, pulling Jisung, and they get wrapped up in the hug.

"This isn't proper." Jisung says, hugging Jaemin. Chenle slaps his arm.

"Give it a rest." And they were all so happy to be safe and and alive, that they laughed. Yukhei stands behind them, watching with a quiet smile, clearly relieved that Jaemin was okay.

"Where were you? They looked everywhere?" Chenle pulls him over to the bed, and even though it was a mes, they still sit on it. 

"In one of the safe rooms we missed. Jeno's okay too." 

"Thank god." Jisung breathes.

"He saved my life," Jaemin continues, "I was on my way to the gardens when they came. If I would have been outside." 

"Oh, Jaemin!" Chenle cries, hugging him again. Jaemin wraps his arms around the omega, resting his chin comfortably on Chenle's head, buried in his shoulder. 

"Don't you worry about a thing," Jisung tuts, "We'll have this room back together in no time. And we have a fantastic new outfit for you once you're ready, and we can." Jaemin cuts him off. 

"That won't be necessary. I'm leaving today. I'll just put on something simple, and leave in a few hours." Chenle pulls away from the hug, gaping at him.

"What?" He gasps, "But why?"

"I't didn't work out." Jaemin shrugs. He looks at Yukhei, but was unable to read his face. All he could see was relief that he was alive.

"I really thought it would be you," Renjun says, "From the start. And after everything you said last night. I can't believe you're going home." 

"That's very sweet," Jaemin coos, but it'll be alright. From here on out, anything you can do to help Dejun, please do that. For me." 

"Of course." Jisung says. 

"Anything for you." Chenle seconds. Yukhei clears his throat.

"Maybe could you give us a moment? If Jaemin is leaving today, I need to go over a few safety precautions with him to make sure he will be alright. We didn't get this far only to let someone hurt him now," He turns to Jaemin's servants, "Jisung, maybe you could go get some fresh towels, and things. He should go home like a true omega. And Chenle, some food?" They both nod, starting towards the door, "And Renjun, do you need to rest?" 

"No!" He cries, pulling himself up to his full height, "I can work." Yukhei smiles.

"Very well." 

"Renjun, go to the work room and finish that outfit. Lele and I will be there to help when we're done. I don't care what anyone says, Jaemin. You're going home in style." Jisung says, addressing Jaemin at the end.

"Yes, sir." Jaemin says, as they leave the room, shutting the door behind them. Yukhei walks over, and Jaemin stands to face him.

"I thought you were dead. I thought I'd lost you." 

"Not today," Jaemin smiles, weakly, now that he knows how bad it was, the only way for him to stay calm, was to joke about it. 

"I got your letter. I can't believe you didn't tell me about the diary." 

"I couldn't." Yukhei bridges the small space between them, and runs his hand through Jaemin's hair. 

"Jaem, if you couldn't show me, you shouldn't have tried to show the whole country. And the caste thing, you're crazy, you know that?" 

"Oh, I know." Jaemin says, looking down at the ground and thinking about the insanity of the last day.

"So Jeno kicked you out because of that?" 

"Not exactly," Jaemin sighs, "It's the King who wants me gone. If Jeno proposed to me this second, it wouldn't matter. The King says no, so I'm going." 

"Oh," Yukhei replies, simply, "It's going to be weird without you here." 

"I know." Jaemin sighs.

"I'll write," He promises quickly, "And I can send you money if you want. I've got plenty. We can get married right when I get home. I know it's going to be a while." 

"Yukhei," Jaemin says, cutting him off. He doesn't know how to explain that his heart just got crushed, "When I leave, I want some peace, okay? I need to recover from all of this." Yukhei takes a step back, offended.

"So what, you just don't want me to write or call?" 

"Maybe not right away," Jaemin says, trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal, "I just want to spend some time with my family and get my bearings again. After everything I've felt here, I can't."

"Wait," Yukhei holds up a hand. He was silent for a moment, reading Jaemin's face, "You still want him," He accused, "After everything he did, after Donghyuck,and when there's absolutely no hopem you still thinking about him?" 

"He never did anything, Yukhei," Jaemin says, trying to explain, "I wish I could explain Donghyuck to you, but I gave my word. I have no hard feelings towards Jeno. I know it's over, but it's the same way I felt when you broke up with me." Yukhei scoffs, rolling his head back like he can't believe what he was hearing. 

"I'm serious. When you ended it, the selection became my lifeline, because I knew that I'd at least have some time to get past what I felt for you. And then you showed up here, and everything shifted. You were the one who changed us when you left me at the tree house, and you keep thinking that if you push hard enough, everything will go back to the way it was before that moment, but it doesn't work that way. Give me a chance to choose you." As soon as those words came out of his mouth, he knew that this was so much of what was wrong. He'd loved Yukei for so long, they'd just assumed a lot of things. But, everything was different now. It wasn't like they were still two nobodies from Edina. They'd seen too much to every pretend they could happily be those people again.

"Why wouldn't you chose me Jaem? Aren't I your only choice?" He asks, sadness seeping into his tone.

"Yes. Doesn't that bother you? I don't want to be the omega you end up with because my only other option isn't available, and you never looked at anyone else. Do you really want to get me by default?" 

"I don't care how I get you." Yukhei says, speaking intensely. Suddenly, he charges at Jaemin, taking his face in his hands. Yukhei kisses him fiercely, willing Jaemin to remember who Yukehi was to him. Jaemin can't kiss back. When he finally gives up, Yukehi pulls back Jaemin's head, trying to read his face. 

"What's happening here, Jaemin?" 

"What's happening is that my heart is breaking! How do you think this feels? I'm so confused right now, and you're the only thing I have left, and you don't love me enough to let me breathe." Jaemin starts crying, which finally calms Yukhei down.

"I'm sorry, Jaem," Yukhei whispers, "It's just that I keep thinking I've lost you for some reason, or another, and it's my alpha instinct to fight for you. It's all I know to do." Jaemin looks at the floor, trying to keep himself together. 

"I can wait," He promises, "When you're ready, write me." I do love you enough to let you breathe. After last night, that's all I need you to do. Please breathe." Jaemin walks into him, letting Yukhei's strong arms hold him. He'd always thought he'd have Yukhei in his life, and for the first time, he wonders if it was completely true. 

"Thank you," Jaemin whispers, "Stay safe here. Don't be a hero, Yukhei, and take care of yourself." He steps away, giving him a brief nod, but no words. Yukhei presses a kiss on his forehead, and makes his way out the door. Jaemin stands there for a long time, unsure what to do with himself, waiting for his servants to come and pull him together one last time.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin almost leaves and talks to the king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! after this chapter we're moving onto the last book so YAY!!!! its honestly how crazy how far we've come since i first posted this is JANUARY isnt that weird??? anyways i love you all, pls talk to me all i have is my sister and shes a lumarist and i cant do it anymore  
> caroline

Jaemin tugs at his pants.

"Isn't this a bit grand for the occasion?" 

"Not at all." Chenle insists. It was late afternoon, and they'd put him in a regal golden colored shirt, with black pants. It was long sleeved, as it was colder back in Edina, and he has a long white hooded cape for when he lands. Renjun made his hair elegantly, light brown strands swooping over his forehead. He was positive that this was the prettiest he'd ever looked at the Palace, and he was going home. He wishes he can go see the Queen, sure she would be impressed. 

"I don't want to linger," Jaemin insists, "It'll be hard enough to leave as is. I just want you all to know that I'm so grateful for everything you've done for me. Not only for keeping me clean and dressed, but for spending time with me, and caring about me. I'll never forget about you." 

"And we'll always remember you." Jisung promises. Jaemin begins fanning his face. 

"I've had enough tears for one day. If you could tell the driver that I'll be down soon, I'm going to take a moment." :

"Of course." 

"Is it still improper to hug?" Chenle asks, looking between Jaemin and his alpha.

"Who cares?" Jisung asks, and they crowd around Jaemin one last time.

"Take care of yourselves." 

"You too, Jaemin." Jisung says, voice muffled from Jaemin's arm. 

"You were always a royal omega." Chenle adds. They step away, but Renjun holds on.

"Thank you," He breathes. Jaemin can tell he's crying, "I'll miss you." 

"Me too." Renjun lets him go, and they crowd in front of the door, giving him one last bow, and Jaemin waves as they leave him alone. So many times in the past week he wished that he could leave, but now that he was here, seconds away from actually leaving, he dreaded every second. Jaemin walks on his balcony. He looks down at the gardens, gazing at the bench where he and Jeno first met. He doesn't know why, but he suspects he'd be there. He wasn't though. Jeno had more important things to do than sit around the gardens thinking about him. He touches the bracelet on his wrist. Jeno would think of him, from time to time, and that comforted him. No matter what, this was real. Jaemin backs away, closing the door and heads into the hallway. He moves slow, not wanting to miss a single second of the beauty of the Palace one last time, even if it was marred by the destruction of the rebel attack. He remembers walking down the grand stairwell on the first day, feeling confused and grateful at the same time. There were so many omegas then. He pauses for a moment when he reaches the front doors. He'd gotten so used to being behind those giant blocks of wood, that it almost seems wrong to go through them. He takes a deep breath, and reaches for the golden handle. 

"Jaemin?" Jaemin turns at the sound of his name. Jeno is standing at the end of the hallway. 

"Hi." He says lamely. He didn't think he would see Jeno before he left. Jeno walks over to him, quickly.

"You look breathtaking." 

"Thank you." Jaemin touches the fabric of his shirt. There was a breath of silence as they stood there, watching each other. Maybe that's all this was, a last chance to see. Jeno suddenly clears his throat, remembering his purpose. 

"I've spoken with my father."

"Oh?" 

"Yes. He was quite happy I wasn't killed last night. As you may have guessed, carrying on the royal line is very important to him. I explained that I nearly died because of his temper, and attributed my finding a place to hide to you." 

"But I didn't." 

"I know," Jeno smiles, "But he doesn't need to know." Jaemin smiles.

"Then, I told him that I set you straight on some behavioral things. Again, he doesn't need to know that's untrue, but you could act like it happened if you wanted," Jaemin doesn't know why he needs to act like it happened if he was going to be on the other side of the country, but he nods, "Considering I owe my life to you as far as he knows, he agreed that my desire to keep you here might be somewhat justified, so long as you are on your best behavior and learn your place." Jaemin stares at him, not completely sure he was hearing him right.

"Really, the fair thing to do right now is let Chaeyoung go. She's not cut out for this, and with her family grieving right now, she needs to be home. We've already spoken," Jaemin was dumbstruck, "Shall I explain?" 

"Please." Jeno reaches for his hand. 

"You would stay here as a member of the selection, and still be part of the competition, but things will be different. My father will probably be more harsh towards you, and do whatever he can to make you fail. I think there are some ways to fight that, but it will take time. You know how ruthless he is. You have to prepare yourself." Jaemin nods.

"I think I can." 

"There's more," Jeno looks at the carpet, trying to gather his thoughts, "Jaemin, there's no question that you've had my heart since the beginning. By now you have to know that." When Jeno brings his eyes up to Jaemin's, he can see it in every part of Jeno, and feel it in every part of himself.

"I do." 

"But what you don't have my trust." 

"What?" Jaemin asks, stricken.

"I've shown you so many secrets, defended you in every way I can. But, when you aren't pleased with me, you act rashly. You shut me out, blame me, or, more impressively, try to change the entire country." Jaemin thinks it was pretty rough. 

"I need to know I can depend on you. I need to know that you can keep my secrets, trust my judgement, and not hold things back from me. I need you to be completely honest with me, and stop questioning every decision I make. I need you to have faith in me, Jaemin." It hurt to hear, but it was right. What had he done to prove to Jeno that he can trust him? Everyone around him was either trying to push or pull him into something. Could he just he there for him? Jaemin fiddles with his hands. 

"I do have faith in you. And I hope you can see that I want to be with you. But, you could have been more honest with me, too."

"Perhaps," Jeno nods, "And there are things I want to tell you, but many of the things I know are of such a nature that they cannot be shared if there's even a minuscule chance that you can't keep it to yourself. I need to know that I can do that. And I need you to be perfectly honest with me." Jaemin inhales to respond, but it never comes. 

"Jeno, there you are!" Dejun calls, rounding the corner, "I didn't get to ask earlier if we were still on for dinner." Jeno looks directly at Jaemin as he speaks. 

"Of course, we'll eat in your room." 

"Wonderful!" That hurt Jaemin. 

"Jaemin, are you really leaving?" He asks, coming up to them. Jaemin can see the spark of hope in his eyes. He looks at Jeno, who's expression seems to say that this is what he was talking about. Jaemin needs to accept the consequences of his actions, to trust him to make his own choice. 

"No, Dejun. Not today." 

"Good." He sighs, coming over to hug him. Jaemin wonders if the embrace was for Jeno's sake, but it didn't really matter. Dejun was his toughest competition, but also the closest friend he has here. 

"I was really worried about you last night. I'm glad you're okay." 

"Thanks, it was lucky," Jaemin stops himself. He was going to say that it was lucky he had Jeno to keep him company, but bragging would probably ruin what little trust he had built in the last couple seconds. He clears his throat, "That the guards got there so fast." 

"Thank goodness. Well, I'll see you later," He turns to Jeno, "And I'll see you tonight." Dejun skips down the hall giddier than Jaemin had ever seen him before. He guessed that he would be that was as well, if the man he loved put him before his former favorite. 

"I know you don't like that, but I need him. If you let me down, he's my best bet." 

"It doesn't matter," Jaemin shrugs, "I won't let you down." Jaemin gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, and heads upstairs without looking back. A few hours ago, he'd thought he lost Jeno for good, and now that he knows what Jeno means to him, he's going to fight. The other omega's won't know what hit them. He feels encouraged as he makes his way up the grand stairwell. He should probably be more worried about the challenge ahead of him and how he was going to face it, but all he can think about is how he'd eventually overcome it. Perhaps the King sensed his joy, or maybe he was just waiting, but as he steps onto the second floor, the King was halfway down the hallway. He approaches slowly, a clear sign of control, and when he stops in front of him, Jaemin bows. 

"Your Majesty." Jaemin says.

"Jaemin, seems you're still with us." 

"So it does." A group of guards passed, bowing.

"Let's talk business," He says, sternly, "What do you think of my wife?" Jaemin creases his forehead in thought, surprised at the direction of the conversation. He still answers honestly.

"I think the Queen is amazing. I don't know enough words to say how wonderful I think she is." The King nods. 

"She's a rare woman. Beautiful, obviously, and also humble, timid, but not to the point of being cowardly. Obedient, good-humored, and an excellent conversationalist. It seems that even though she was born into poverty, she was meant to be a Queen," He pauses to look at Jaemin, taking in the clear admiration on his face, "The same cannot be said of you," Jaemin tries to stay calm as he continues, "Your looks are average, brown hair, a bit pale, and a decent figure I suppose, but you're nothing next to Felix. Honestly I don't know what my son sees in you. And your temper," He inhales sharply, "You're rude, jocular, and the one time you decide to do anything serious, it tears at the foundation of our country. Completely thoughtless. And that's not even counting your poor posture and gait. Dejun is far lovelier and much more agreeable," Jaemin pushes his lips together, willing himself not to cry. He reminds himself that he already knew all of this, "And, of course, there is absolutely no political advantage to having you in the family. Your caste isn't low enough to be inspiring, and your connections are nonexistent. Sana, however, was very helpful during our trip to Jiswa." Jaemin wonders how true that could be when they never actually made contact with her family. Maybe there was something going on that Jaemin simply doesn't know about. Or, maybe, all of this was being exaggerated to make him feel worthless. If that was the goal, the King had done an excellent job.

"What are you doing here?" His cold eyes focused on Jaemin's.

"I suppose you'll have to ask Jeno." Jaemin swallows.

"I'm asking you." 

"He wants me here," Jaemin says, firmly, "And I want to be here, and as long as both of those things are true, I'm staying." 

"You're what, sixteen, seventeen?" The King grins.

"Seventeen." 

"I suspect you don't know very much about alphas, which you shouldn't, if you're here. Let me say, they can be very unpredictable. You may not want to hold onto your affection for him so tightly, when a single moment could take his heart away for good," Jaemin squints, unsure of what he means, "I have eyes all over the Palace. I know there are omega's offering him more than you can dream. Do you think someone as plain as you could stand a chance against them?" Jaemin wonders if more than what he saw in the hallway between Felix and Jeno was happening. Were their hours of kisses last night tame compared to what else he was experiencing? Jeno had said he wanted to be honest with him. Was he keeping this a secret? He has to decide in his heart that he trusts Jeno. 

"If that's true, than Jeno will let me go on his own time, and you have nothing to worry about." 

"But I do!" The King bellows, then brings his voice down, "If by some act of stupidity, Jeno actually chooses you, then your little stunt will cost us everything. Decades, generations of hard work gone just because you thought you were being a hero!" The King gets in his face, to the point where Jaemin takes a step back, but he comes closer, leaving very little space between them. His voice was cold and harsh, and it was more intimidating than when he was yelling, "You're going to need to learn to hold your tongue. If not, you and I will be enemies, and trust me when I say you do not want to be my enemy." His angry finger was pointing into Jaemin's cheek. He could rip him to shreds right now. Even if there was someone nearby, what would they do? No one was going to protect him from the King. 

"I understand." Jaemin says, trying not to sound shaky. 

"Excellent," He says, suddenly cheerful, "Then I'll leave you to settle back in. Good afternoon." Jaemin stands there, only realizing he was shaking once the King left. When he said keep his mouth shut, Jaemin assumed it meant to not even think of telling any of this to Jeno, so, for now, he won't. He was betting this was a test to see how far he could push until Jaemin broke, and he wills himself to be unbreakable. Something changes in him as he thinks of it. He was nervous, yes, but he was also angry. Who was this man to order him around? Yes, he was the King, but he was really just a tyrant. Somehow he'd convinced himself that by keeping everyone around him oppressed and quiet, he was doing them all a favor. Jaemin doesn't know how it was a favor to be forced to live in a corner of society. How was it good that there were limits for everyone in Sininga but him? He thinks of Jeno sneaking Donghyuck into the depths of the kitchen. Even if he wasn't here for very long, he was sure that Jeno would do a better job than his father. Jeno at least, had the capacity for compassion. He continues to breathe slowly, only moving on when he feels composed. He walks into his room, and scurries over to the the bell that would call his servants, and faster than he ever imagined, they came running breathlessly into the room. 

"Jaemin?" Jisung says, rushing over to him, "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, unless you count me staying as a bad thing." Jaemin smiles. 

"Really?" Renjun squeals.

"Absolutely." 

"But," Jisung says, confused, "I thought." 

"I know," Jaemin says, smiling, "It's hard to explain. All I can say is I've been given a second chance. Jeno matters to me, and I'm going to fight for him." 

"That's so romantic!" Chenle screeches. Renjun claps his hands, smiling wide.

"Hush!" Jisung calls, sternly. Jaemin thought he would be excited, and didn't understand his sudden seriousness. 

"If he's going to win, we need a plan." His smile was diabolical, and Jaemin grins with him. He'd never met anyone as organized as them, and knows that as long as he has them by his side, there's no way he could lose.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is a rebel attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so this is the first chapter of the last book, which will take us to the 81 chapters, but i will be posting a different book which will be after this is over, so pls keep an eye out for it!   
> caroline

This time, they were in the Great Room, enduring another etiquette lesson from Ten, when bricks came flying at the windows. Sana immediately hits the floor and begins crawling to the side door, whimpering as she goes. Felix lets out a high pitched scream and bolts to the back of the room, narrowly missing a rain of shattered glass, falling where he was standing. Dejun grabs Jaemin's arm, and he breaks into a run alongside him as they bolt to the exit. 

"Hurry!" Ten cries. Within seconds, the guards had lined up at the windows and had begun firing, and the bursts of sound resounded in his ears as he runs. Whether they came with guns or stones, people showing the slightest form of aggression towards the Palace or the people inside, would be killed. There was no patience left for these attacks. 

"I hate running in these shoes." Dejun huffs, a heap of the back of his outfit draped over his arm. His eyes were focused on the end of the hall. 

"One of us is going to have to get used to it." Felix says, breathing labored. Jaemin rolls his eyes.

"If it's me, I'm going to wear sneakers every day. I'm already over this." 

"Less talking, more moving!" Ten yells.

"How do we even get downstairs from here?" Sana asks." 

"What about Jeno?" Dejun huffs. Ten doesn't answer. They follow him through the maze of hallways, looking for a path to the basement. Countless guards ran past them, going the opposite direction. Jaemin finds himself admiring them, wondering at the courage it took to run towards danger for the sake of other people. The guards passing them were indistinguishable from each other, until Jaemin locks eyes with a pair of brown ones, ones that he would recognize for the rest of his life. Yukhei didn't look afraid or startled, there was a problem, and he was on his way to fix it. That was just how Yukhei was. Their gaze was brief, but it was enough. It was like that with Yukhei. In a second, and one look, Jaemin could tell him to take care of himself, and saying nothing, Yukhei could tell him the same. While he could be at peace with the things they didn't need to say, he had no such luck with the things they said out loud. Their last conversation wasn't exactly pleasant. Jaemin had been about to leave the Palace for good, and had asked Yukhei to give him some space to get over the selection. Then, he ended up staying, and didn't explain why. Maybe his patience with Jaemin was wearing thin, or his ability to only see the best in Jaemin was falling short. Somehow, he'd have to fix that. He can't see a life for him that doesn't include Yukhei. Even now, as he hoped that Jeno would pick him, a life without with Yukhei was unimaginable. 

"Here it is!" Ten calls, pushing a panel in the wall. They rushed down the stairs, Sana and Ten leading the charge. 

"Damn it Sana! Pick up the pace!" Felix yells. Jaemin wants to be irritated that he said it, but he knows they were all thinking the same thing. As the descended into the darkness, Jaemin tries to reconcile to himself the hours that would be wasted, hiding like mice. They continued on, the sounds of their escape drowning out all the noise, until there was a shout right on top of them.

"Stop!" He yells. Dejun and Jaemin turned together, watching as the uniform came into view. 

"Wait!" Dejun calls to the people below them, "It's a guard." They stand on the steps, breathing heavily. The guard finally reaches them, panting himself.

"Sorry, omega's. It seems the rebels ran as soon as the shots were fired. Weren't really in the mood to fight, I guess." 

"Has the King deemed it safe?" Ten smooths his hands down his pants, speaking for all of them, "If not you're putting these omega's in a dangerous position." 

"The head of the guard cleared it. I'm sure His Majesty." 

"You don't speak for the King," Ten cuts him off, "Keep moving." 

"Are you serious?" Jaemin asks, "We're going down there for nothing." Ten fixes him with a stare that could have stopped a rebel in their tracks, and Jaemin shuts his mouth. He and Ten had built a friendship of sorts as he unknowingly helped to distract Jaemin from Yukhei and Jeno, but after his little stunt on the report a few days ago, it seemed that friendship was over. Ten turns to the guard.

"Get an official order from the King, and we'll return. Keep walking." Jaemin and the guard share exasperated looks, and part ways. Ten showed absolutely no remorse when a guard comes to release them twenty minutes later. Jaemin was so irritated by the whole situation, that he didn't wait for anyone. He climbs the stairs, shoes swinging from his hand, exits to the first floor, and continues on to his room. His servants were missing, but there was a small silver platter holding an envelope waiting on his bed. He snatches teh envelope immediately recognizing Nayeon's handwriting, and dives in.

Nana,   
You're an uncle! Soojin is just perfect. I wish you were here to meet her in person, but we all understand you need to be at the Palace right now. Do you think we'll be all together for Christmas? It's not that far away. I've got to go back to helping Haeya and Minsung. I can't believe how pretty Soojin is! Here's a picture for you! We love you!  
Nayeon

Jaemin slips the glossy picture from behind the letter. Everyone was there but Minsu and him. Minsung, Haeya's husband, was standing over his wife and daughter with puffy eyes, beaming with pride. Haeya was sitting straight up in the bed, holding a tiny pink bundle, looking equal parts exhausted and thrilled. Jaemin's parents were glowing with pride, and Naeyon and Hyunbin's enthusiasm jumped out of the picture. Of course Minsu wouldn't be there, he had nothing to gain from being there, but Jaemin should have been there. He wasn't though, he was here, and sometimes he didn't understand why. Jeno was still spending time with Dejun, even after all he'd done to get Jaemin to stay. The rebels unrelentingly attacked them from the inside and the outside, and the king's icy words did just as much to damage his confidence. All the while, Yukhei orbits him, a secret he had to keep. And the cameras came and went, taking pieces of their lives for the public's entertainment. He was being pushed in a corner in all directions, and he was missing out an all the things that mattered to him. He choked back angry tears, tired of crying. Instead, he goes into planning mode. The only way to set things right was to end the selection. Though he occasionally questions his desire to be a prince, there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to be Jeno's. If that was going to happen, he couldn't sit back and wait for it. Remembering his last conversation with the King, he paces as he waits for his servants. He can hardly breathe, so he knew eating would be a waste, but it would be worth the sacrifice. He needed to make progress, and he needs to do it fast. According to the King, were making advances, physical advances towards Jeno, and he'd said Jaemin was far to plain to have a chance of matching them in that department. As if his relationship with Jeno wasn't complicated enough, there was teh whole new issue of rebuilding trust. And he wasn't sure if that meant he was allowed to ask questions or not. While he feels pretty certain that Jeno hasn't gone that far with the other omega's, he can't help but wonder. He'd never tried to be seductive before, and pretty much every intimate moment he had with Jeno came by without intention, but he has to hope that if he was deliberate, it would be clear that he was just as interested in Jeno as the others. He takes a deep breath, raises his chin, and walks into the dining hall. He was late purposefully by a few minutes, hoping everyone would already be seated, and he was right. The reaction was better than he hoped. He bows, purposefully arching his back slightly, and runs his fingers lightly up his bare leg. The shirt Chenle made for him was almost completely backless, just some tight strings covering bits of his back, and tucked into tight shorts. He was almost positive his servants had used magic to make it stay up. He rises, locking eyes with Jeno, who had stopped chewing, fork midway to his mouth. Someone dropped a fork. Jaemin lowers his gaze and heads over to his chair.

"Really, Jaemin?" Dejun whispers. 

"I'm sorry?" Jaemin tilts his head in Dejun's direction, feigning confusion. Dejun puts his silverware down and they stare at each other. 

"You look trashy." 

"Well, you look jealous." Jaemin hit pretty close to the mark because Dejun blushes and turns back to his food. Jaemin takes limited bites of his own, already miserably constricted. As dessert was set in front of him, he decides to stop ignoring Jeno, and as he hoped, Jeno'e eyes were already on him. Jeno grabs his ear instantly, tugging it, and Jaemtin returns, not trying to seem as enthusiastic. His gaze flicks to King Junmyeon, and he tries not to smile. He as irritated, another trick Jaemin managed to get away with. Jamein excuses himself first, giving Jeno a chance to admire the back of his outfit, and scurries off to his room. He closes the door behind him, and unzips the back of it, desperate for a breath.

"How'd it go?" Chenle asks, rushing over. 

"He seemed stunned. All of them did." Renjun squeals, and comes over to help. 

"Just walk, we'll hold it." They press their hands to Jaemin stomach, trying to keep his shirt from sliding down.

"Is he coming tonight?" Jisung asks from the corner. 

"Yes, I'm not sure when, but he'll definitely be here." Jaemin sits on his bed and folds his arms across his stomach, trying to keep the shirt above his stomach. Jisung gives him a sad face.

"I'm sorry you have to be uncomfortable for a few more hours. I'm sure it'll be worth it though." Jaemin smiles, trying to look like he was okay dealing with the pain. He'd told his servants that he wanted to get Jeno's attention. He'd left out his hope that with any luck, his outfit would be on the floor pretty soon. 

"Do you want us to stay until he arrives?" Renjun asks, enthusiasm bubbling over. 

"No, just help me zip back up. I need to think some things through." Jisung heads over to take hold of the zipper, the strongest out of all of them.

"Suck it in, Jaemin." Chenle says, and as the shirt cinches his waist, he thinks of a soldier going to war. Different armor, but same idea. Tonight, Jaemin was taking down an alpha.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin tries to seduce jeno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so this is a continuation of last chapter, so i hope you like it! i will be updating the clothing thread soon, but i have to get around to it so idk when that will happen, but look out for it  
> caroline

Jaemin opens the balcony doors, letting the air sweeten his room. Even though it was December, the breeze was light and tickles his skin. They weren't allowed to go outside anymore, at least not without guards by their sides, so this would have to do. He scurries around the room, lighting candles and trying to make the place more inviting. A knock came at the door, and Jaemin blows out the match, and bolts over to his bed, picking up a book. He makes sure his legs are on display. He looks over at the bottle of suppressants on his vanity, glad he didn't take one, and put on a bit of the perfume Chenle gave him. He hopes Jeno can smell him.

"Come in." He offers, barley loud enough to be heard. Jeno enters, and Jaemin lifts his head delicately, taking in the wonder in his eyes as he surveys Jaemin's dimly lit room. Finally, Jeno's gaze focuses on him, his traveling up Jaemin's exposed legs. 

"There you are." Jaemin closes the book and stands up to greet Jeno. Jeno shuts the door and fully comes in the room, eyes glued on the curve and cinch of Jaemin's waist. 

"I wanted to tell you that you look fantastic tonight." Jaemin runs a hand through his hair. 

"Oh, this old thing? It was just sitting in the back of the closet." 

"I'm glad you pulled it out." Jaemin laces their fingers together.

"Come sit with me," He pulls Jeno lightly towards the bed, "I haven't seen you much lately."

"I'm sorry about that," Jeno sighs, following him, "Things have been a bit tense since we lost so many people in that rebel attack, and you know how my father is. We've sent several guards to guard your families, so our forces are stretched thin, and he's worse than usual. He's pressuring me to end the selection, but I'm holding my ground. I want to have time to think this through." They sit on the edge of the bed, and Jemin settles himself close to Jeno.

"Of course," He says, "You should be in charge of this." 

"Exactly," He nods, "I know I've said it a thousand times, but when people push me, it makes me crazy." Jaemin gives him a pout.

"I know." Jeno pauses, and Jaemin can't read his face. He was trying to figure out how to make a move without seeming to be pushy, but he wasn't sure how to manufacture a romantic moment. 

"I know this is silly, but my servants put a new perfume on me today, and I forgot to take a suppressant. Is it too strong?" Jaemin asks, titling his head so Jeno can lean in to breathe. Jeno comes near, his nose hitting a soft patch of skin right above Jaemin's collarbone. 

"No, darling. It's lovely." He says into the curve of Jaemin's shoulder, then kisses him there. Jaemin swallows, trying to focus. He needs some sort of control. 

"I'm glad you like it. I've really missed you." Jaemin feels Jeno's strong arm snake around his back, and he brings his face down. There he was, eyes looking deep into Jaemin's lips millimeters apart. 

"How much have you missed me?" Jeno whispers, hot breath hitting Jaemin's lips. His stare, along with hi voice being so low and raspy, did funny things to Jaemin's heart. 

"So much," He whispers, "So, so much." he leans forward, aching to be kissed. Jeno was confident, pulling him closer with the arm wrapped around his back, palm flat against the tight strings across Jaemin's back, and threading the other in his hair. Jaemin's body wanted to melt into the kiss, but the constricting shirt stopped him. Then, suddenly nervous again, he remembers his plan. He slides his hand down Jeno's arm, the one wrapped around his back, and slowly guides his fingers to the zipper on the back of his shirt, hoping it would be enough. He hand lingered there, and Jaemin was seconds away from asking him to unzip it, when Jeno burst out laughing. The sound sobered Jaemin up pretty quickly. 

"What's so funny?" Jaemin asks, trying to inconspicuously check his breathing. 

"Of everything you've done, this is by far the most entertaining." Jeno gasps out, slapping his knee as he bends over in laughter. 

"Excuse me?" Jeno kisses him hard on the forehead.

"I always wondered what it would be like to see you try," He starts giggling again, "I'm sorry, I have to go," Even the way he stood held amusement. Then he leaves. He just left. Jaemin sits there, completely mortified. Why did he think he could pull that off? Jeno may not know everything about him, but he does know his character. And this, this wasn't him. He looks down at his ridiculous shirt. It was way to much. Even Felix wouldn't have done this far. It was to perfect. His hair was to prefect, his makeup to heavy. Jeno knew what he was trying to do the second he walked in the room. Jaemin sighs, and walks around, blowing out candles, and trying to figure out how he was supposed to face Jeno tomorrow.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin and jeno talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! im really busting out chapters rn cause the chapters are pretty short, so be expecting lots of updates today!   
> caroline

Jaemin debates claiming the stomach flu, or an impending headache. Panic attack. Really, anything to get out of going to breakfast. Then, he thinks of Jeno and how he always talked about putting on a brave face. That wasn't a particular strength of his, but if he goes downstairs, if he can just be present, maybe Jeno would give him some credit. In hopes that he could erase some of what he'd done, he asked his servants to dress him in the most prim outfit he had. Based on that request alone, they knew not to ask about the night before. The neckline was a bit higher than what they typically wore in the warmth of the weather around the Palace, and it was long sleeved. It was flowery, bright, and cheerful, the opposite of his outfit the night before. He can barley look at Jeno when he walks into the dining hall, but he still stands tall. When he finally gathers the courage to peek at him, he winks at him. Jaemin ducks his head, pretending to be very interested in his breakfast.

"Nice to see you in actual clothes." Dejun spits.

"Glad to see you in such a good mood." 

"What has gotten into you?" He hisses. 

"I'm not up for it today Dejun," Jaemin gives up, dejected, "Just leave me alone." Dejun looks like he's going to fight back for a second, but Jaemin guessed he wasn't worth it. Dejun sits up a little straighter and continues eating. If Jaemin had any level of success lats night, which could justify his actions, but as it was, he can't even fake being proud. He risked another glance at Jeno, and even though he wasn't looking at him, he was still suppressing a smug expression as he cuts his food. That was it. He wasn't going to suffer through a day of this. Jaemin was about to swoon, or clutch his stomach, or do anything to get him out of the room, when a servant came in with a silver tray for the King. The King takes the letter on the platter, and reads it quickly. 

"Damn Fagreen's," He mutters, "Sorry Joohyun. Looks like I'll be leaving within the hour." 

"Another problem with the trade agreement?" She asks, quietly.

"Yes. I thought we settled this months ago. We need to be firm on this one." He stands, throwing his napkin on his plate, and makes his way to the door. 

"Father," Jeno calls, standing up, "Don't you want me to come?" It had struck Jaemin as odd that the King didn't bark out a command for his son to follow him when he exited, seeing as that was his usual method of instruction. Instead, he turns to Jeno, eyes cold and voice sharp.

"When you're ready to behave the way a King should, you'll get to experience what a King does." He doesn't say anymore, and leaves the room. Jeno stands there for a moment, shocked and embarrassed by his father's choice to call him out in front of everyone. He turns to his mother as he sits back down.

"I wasn't really looking forward to that plane ride to be honest." He says, joking away the tension. The Queen smiles at him, as of course she must, and the rest of them ignored it. The other omega's finished their breakfasts and excused themselves to the Omega's room. When it was just Sana, Jaemin and Jeno in the room, Jaemin looks up at him. They both tugged their ears at the same time, then smiled. Sana finally leaves, and they meet in the middle of the room, not bothered by the servants cleaning up around them. 

"It's my fault he's not taking you." Jaemin laments.

"Perhaps," Jeno teases, "Trust me, this isn't the first time he's tried to put me in my place, and he has a million reasons in his head as to why he thinks he should. It won't surprise me if his only motive this time was spite. He doesn't want to lose control, and the closer I am to picking a mate, the more of a likelihood that is for him. Though we both know he'll never truly let go."

"You might as well just send me home. He's never going to let you pick me." Jaemin still hasn't told Jeno how his father had cornered him, threatening him in the middle of the hall after Jeno had talked him into letting Jaemin stay. The King made it clear that he was to keep his mouth shut about their conversation, and Jaemin doesn't want to cross him. At the same time, he hates keeping it from Jeno.

"Besides," Jaemin adds, crossing his arms, "After last night, I can't imagine you're that keen to keep me." Jeno bites his lip.

"I'm sorry I laughed, but honestly, what else could I do?" 

"I had plenty of ideas," Jaemin mutters, still embarrassed at his attempt to seduce Jeno, "I feel so stupid." He buried his head in his hands. 

"Stop," Jeno says, pulling Jaemin into an embrace, "Trust me when I say it was very tempting, but you are not that kind of omega." 

"But shouldn't I be? Shouldn't that be part of who we are?" Jaemin whines into his chest. 

"Don't you remember that night in the safe room?" Jeno asks, his voice low.

"Yes, but that was us basically saying good-bye."

"It would have been a fantastic goodbye." Jeno says. Jaemin steps away and swats at his chest. Jeno laughs, happy to have broken the uneasiness.

"Let't forget about it." Jaemin proposes.

"Very well," Jeno agrees, lightly, "Besides, we have a project to work on, you and I."

"We do?" 

"Yes," Jeno says, eyes glinting, "Since my father is gone, this will be a convenient time to start brainstorming." 

"Alright." Jaemin says, excited to be part of something that was just between the two of them. He sighs, making Jaemin feel nervous about what Jeno was planning.

"You're right. Father doesn't approve of you, but he might be forced to bend if we manage one thing." 

"Which is?"

"We have to make you the people's favorite." Jaemin rolls his eyes. 

"That's what we're working on? Jeno, that's never going to happen. I saw a poll in one of Felix magazines after I tried to save Donghyuck. People can hardly stand me." 

"Opinions change. Don't let one moment bring you down too much." Jaemin still feels hopeless, but what can he say? If this was his only option, he had to at least try.

"Fine," Jaemin says, "But, I'm telling you it won't work." Jeno comes close to him, with an impish smile and kisses him long and slow.

"And I'm telling you it will."


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secrets come out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i promise this chapter isn't as scary as the summery says pls dont come for me  
> anyways, WERE ALMOST DONE kinda so pls give this lots of love  
> caroline

Jaemin walks into the Omega's room, thoughts focused on Jeno's plan. The Queen hasn't showed up yet, and the omega's were all clumped by the window laughing.

"Jaemin! Come over here!" Dejun calls. Even Felix tuns around, smiling and waves him over. He is a little uneasy about what was waiting for him, but he joins the huddle. 

"Oh my goodness!" Jaemin squeals. 

"I know." Felix sighs. There, shirtless and running laps in the lawn, were half the guards in the Palace. Yukhei told him that the guards got injections to help keep them strong, but apparently they did more to keep themselves in peak physical condition. While they were all devoted to Jeno, the sight of cute alpha's was something they couldn't ignore. 

"The guy with the blonde hair," Dejun says, "I think it's blonde, his hair is so short." 

"I like this one." Sana says, as another guard passes the window.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Dejun giggles.

"Oh, oh! That guy right there!" Felix says, pointing to Yukhei. Dejun sighs.

"I danced with him on Halloween. He's as funny as he is good-looking." 

"I danced with him too," Felix fans himself slightly, "Even the most gorgeous guard in the Palace." Jaemin has to laugh a little. He wonders how Felix would feel if he knew Yukhei used to be a Six. Jaemin watches him run and thinks about the hundreds of times those arms had embraced him. The growing distance between him and Yukhei felt unavoidable, but even now, he wonders if there was a way to keep some piece of what they had. What if Jaemin needed him?

"What about you, Jaemin?" Dejun asks. The only one that really caught his eye was Yukhei, and after feeling that ache for him, this felt kind of stupid. He dodges the question.

"I don't know," He says, eyes scanning the multitude of shirtless alphas, "They're all kind of nice." 

"Kind of nice?" Felix repeats, "You have to be kidding. These are some of the best looking guys I've ever seen." 

"It's just a bunch of alpha's without shirts on." Jaemin counters. 

"Yes. Why don't you enjoy it for a while before it's just us three that you have to look at." Felix snips back.

"Whatever. Jeno looks just as good without his shirt on as any of them." 

"What?" Dejun shrieks. Jaemin realizes what he said a second after the words slipped out. Three sets of eyes zero in on him.

"When were you and Jeno topless, exactly?" Felix demands. 

"I wasn't!" Jaemin defends.

"But he was?" Dejun asks, "Was that what that god awful outfit was about yesterday?"

"You slut!" Felix gasps.

"Excuse me?" Jaemin yells.

"Well, what else would you expect?" Felix snaps, crossing his arms, "Unless, you want to tell us what happened and why we're so wrong." But, there was no way to explain this. Undressing Jeno hadn't been a romantic moment exactly, but he can't tell them he was treating wounds left on Jeno's back by his father. He'd spent his life guarding that secret. If Jaemin betrays him now, it would be the end of them.

"Felix was half naked against him in the hallway." Jaemin accuses, effectively changing the subject. Felix's mouth pops open.

"How did you know?"

"Has everyone been getting naked with Jeno?" Sana asks, horrified. 

"We weren't naked!" Jaemin shouts.

"Okay," Dejun says, pushing out his arms, "Who has done what with Jeno?" They were all quiet for a moment, not wanting to speak.

"I've kissed him three times. But that's it." Sana says. 

"I haven't kissed him at all," Dejun confesses, "But that's by my own choosing. He would kiss me if I let him." 

"Not once?" Felix asks, shocked. 

"Not once." Dejun confirms. 

"Well, I've kissed him lots. The best was the night in the hallway," He eyes Jaemin, "We kept whispering about how exciting it would be to get caught." Finally, all eyes were on Jaemin. He thinks about the King's words, suggesting that all the other's were more immoral than he was prepared to be. But, now, he knows it was just a way to make him feel insignificant, so he comes clean.

"I was Jeno's first kiss, not Myunghee. I didn't want anyone to know. And we've had a few more intimate moments. One of those was when Jeno's shirt came off." 

"Came off?" Felix presses, "Like magically flew off his head?"

"He took it off." Jaemin admits.

"He took it off, or you took it off?" Felix presses, unsatisfied with Jaemin's answer. 

"I guess we both did." Dejun starts again after a charged moment. 

"So now we know where we all stand." 

"And where is that?" Sana asks. No one answers. 

"I just want to say," Jaemin starts, "All those moments were very important to me, and I care about Jeno a lot." 

"Are you implying that we don't?" Felix barks.

"I know you don't." Jaemin retorts. 

"How dare you?"

"Felix, it's no secret that you want someone with power. I'm willing to bet you like Jeno enough, but you aren't in love with him. You're shooting for the crown." He doesn't deny it, and instead turns to Sana.

"What about this one? I've never seen a spark of emotion out of you." 

"I'm reserved. You should try it sometime," Sana fires back. Seeing a spark of anger in her made Jaemin like her more, "In my family, all the marriages are arranged. I knew what was coming for me, and that's all this is. I may not be head over heels for Jeno, but I respect him. Love can come later."

"That actually sounds kind of sad, Sana." Dejun says, sympathetically.

"It's not. There's bigger things than love." They all sit there, staring at her, words echoing in their heads. Jaemin had fought for his family and Yukhei out of love. And now, though it scares him, he was sure that all of his actions were Jeno was concerned, even though they were helplessly stupid, were driven by that feeling. Still, what if there was something more important than that here?

Well, I'll say it," Dejun blurts, "I love him, and I want him to marry me." Jaemin snaps back into the discussion at hand, and aches to melt into the carpeting. What had he started? 

"Fess up Jaemin." Felix demands. Jamein freezes, trying to gain the right words. 

"Jeno knows how I feel, and that's all that matters." Felix rolls his eyes, but doesn't press any further. No doubt he was worried that Jaemin would do the same to him, if he presses. They stand there, all staring at each other. The selection had been going on for months, and they could finally see the lines of the competition. They'd all gotten a peak into Jeno's relationship with all of them, at least one aspect of it, and could look at them side by side. The Queen walks in moments later, wishing them a good-morning. They all bow or curtsy at her, then all retreat into a corner. Four corners, four of them. Maybe it was meant to come to this. There were four omegas and one Prince, and three of them would be leaving with an interesting story as to how they spent their falls.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you liked last chapter cause this one and the next couple are going to be confusing  
> ALSO: yutas birth last name is different from nakamoto, but he goes by nakamoto, pls ask me if you're confused  
> caroline

Jaemin wrings his hands together as he paces the floor of the library, trying to get words inside his brain. He knows he needs to tell Jeno what happened before he hears it from the other omegas, but that doesn't mean that he's looking forward to the conversation.

"Knock knock," Jeno says, walking into the library. He takes in the worried expression on Jaemin's face, "What's wrong?"

"Don't get mad." Jaemin warns as Jeno approaches. Jeno's pace slows, face morphing from a look of concern to a more guarded one.

"I'll try." 

"They know that I saw you shirtless," Jaemin sees the question coming to Jeno's lips, "I didn't tell them about your back," He vows, "I wanted too, because now they think we were in the middle of some make out session." Jeno smiles at him.

"It did turn into one though." 

"Don't joke Jeno! They hate me now." Jaemin whines. The light in Jeno's eyes doesn't leave as he brings Jaemin in for a hug.

"If it's any consolation, I'm not mad. As long as you kept my secret, I don't mind. Though I am a bit shocked that you told them. How did it come up?" Jaemin buries his face in Jeno's chest, right under his shoulder. 

"I don't think I can." 

"Hmm," Jeno's chest rumbles, thumb working up and down Jaemin's back. Jaemin melts further against Jeno's chest, "I thought we were working on our trust." 

"We are. I need you to trust that this will only get worse if I tell you." Maybe Jaemin was wrong, but he thinks that telling Jeno they were all checking out at shirtless and sweaty alphas would get them into trouble. 

"Okay," Jeno says, finally, "They know you've seen me partly undressed. Anything else?" Jaemin hesitates.

"They know I was your first kiss. And I know everything you have and haven't done with them." Jeno pulls back.

"What?"

"After I let the whole shirtless thing slip, there was a lot of finger pointing, and everyone came clean. know you've spent plenty of time kissing Felix, and you would have kissed Dejun way before this if he would let you. It all came out." Jeno swipes a hand across his face, pacing as he processes. 

"So I have absolutely no privacy anymore? Just because you four had to check scores with each other?" His frustration was clear.

"You know, for someone so concerned with honesty, you ought to be grateful." Jeno stops and stares at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Everything is in the open now. We all know pretty much where we stand, and I for one, am thankful." 

"Thankful?" Jeno rolls his eyes.

"If you would have told me that Felix and I were almost on the same level with you physically, I would have never tried to come onto you last night. Do you know how humiliated I was?" Jeno scoffs and continues pacing.

"Please Jaemin, you've said and done so many foolish things, I'm surprised that you can even be embarrassed anymore."Maybe it was because he wasn't raised with the articulate education that Jeno had, but it takes a few seconds for the full impact of the words to hit.

"I'll go then," Jaemin mumbles, unable to look Jeno in the eye, "Sorry I let the whole shirt thing out." Jaemin starts walking to the door, feeling so small he doesn't think Jeno noticed.

"Come on, Jaemin, I didn't mean it like."

"It's fine," Jaemin mumbles, "I'll watch my words." He makes his way to his room, unsure if he wants Jeno to come after him or not. Jeno doesn't. His servants are all in his room, changing his sheets and dusting. 

"Hello, Jaemin," Jisung greets, "Do you want some tea?"

"No," He says, "I'm just going to sit on the balcony for a bit. If there are any visitors, tell them I'm resting." Jisung frowns a bit, but nods.

"Of course." Jaemin spends some time just enjoying the fresh air, then goes over the packet that was assigned to them, plays his violin and takes a nap. As long as he can avoid Jeno and the omegas, he doesn't care what he's doing. With the King gone, they were allowed to take their dinner in their rooms, and Jaemin takes it. Halfway through his dinner, there's a knock at the door. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but he was sure it was Jeno. There was no way he can see him right now. He grabs Chenle and Jisung and pulls them into the bathroom.

"Renjun," Jaemin whispers, "Tell him I'm taking a bath."

"Him? A bath?" 

"Yes, don't let him in." Jaemin instructs.

"What's this about?" Jisung asks as Jaemin closes the door, pressing his ear against it to hear.

"Can you hear anything?" They both press their ears against the door, waiting to see if something intelligible came through. Jaemin hears Renjun's muffled voice, and puts his ear on the crack of the door, and the conversation was clear.

"He's in the bath, Your Highness." Renjun says, calmly. Jaemin thinks that he was right, it was Jeno.

"Oh. I was hoping he would be eating still. I thought maybe I could have my dinner with him." 

"He decided to take a bath before he ate." Renjun says. There was a small waver in his voice, uncomfortable with lying. Jaemin hopes he holds it together.

"I see. Well, maybe you could have him send for me when he's done? I'd like to speak with him." 

"Um," Renjun says, "It might be a long bath." 

"Oh, very well. Then could you please let him know that I came by and tell him to send for me if he wants to talk? Tell him not to worry about the time, I'll come." 

"Yes, Your Highness." There was a long pause, and Jaemin thinks that Jeno left.

"Um, thank you," Jeno says, finally, "Good night." 

"Good night, Your Highness." Jaemin hides for a few more seconds to make sure Jeno was gone. Rejun was still standing by the door when he comes out, and he looks at his servants, seeing the questions on their faces.

"I just want to be alone tonight," Jaemin says, vaguely, "In fact, I think I'm ready to go to sleep. If you could take my dinner tray down, I'll tuck myself in." 

"Don't you want one of us to stay?" Chenle asks, hope glinting in his eyes, "In case you decide to send for the Prince?" Jaemin can see the hope in their eyes, but he has to let them down.

"No, I just need some rest. I'll see Jeno in the morning." It was strange tucking himself into bed, knowing something was hanging between him and Jeno, but Jaemin doesn't now how to talk to him right now. They'd been through so many ups and downs, so many attempts to make their relationship real, but it was clear that if that was ever going to happen, they had a long way to go. Jaemin was bluntly woken up before dawn. The light floods in from the hallway, and Jaemin rubs his eyes as a guard enters the room.

"Jaemin, you need to wake up." 

"What's going on?" Jaemin yawns. 

"There's an emergency. You're needed downstairs." Jaemin's blood turns cold instantly. His family was dead, he knew it. They'd sent guards, they'd warned those at home, but the rebels were too strong. The same thing had happened to Chaeyoung. She had left the selection an only child after the rebels had killed her sister. None of their families are safe anymore. Jaemin throws off the covers, slides on his slippers, and hastily tugs on his robe as he runs down the hallway. He almost trips on the stairs twice, but manages to keep going. When he reaches the first floor, he sees Jeno talking intently to a guard, and runs up to him, completely forgetting what had happened in the last two days.

"Are they alright?" Jaemin asks, trying not to cry, "How bad is it?" 

"What?" Jeno asks, pulling Jaemin in for an unexpected hug. Jaemin instantly relaxes, the tension he felt after being woken up easing as Jeno holds him.

"My family? Are they okay?" Jeno pulls away, holding Jaemin at an arm's length and looks him in the eyes. 

"They're fine, Jaemin, I'm sorry. I should have known that's what you would have thought of first," Jaemin was so relieved he almost starts crying. Jeno seemed a bit confused, but he continued, "There are rebels in the Palace." 

"What?" Jaemin shrieks, "Why aren't we hiding?"

"They're not here to attack." 

"Then why are they here?"

"It's only two rebels from the Northern rebel camp," Jeno sighs, "They're unarmed, and are specifically asking to speak to me, and you." 

"Why me?" Jaemin asks, resting his head on Jeno's shoulder. 

"I'm not sure," Jeno sighs, wrapping an arm around Jaemin's waist, "But I'm going to talk to them, so I thought I would give you the chance to speak with them as well." Jaemin looks down at himself, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm still in my sleeping clothes." Jeno smiles.

"I know, but this is informal. It's fine." 

"Do you want me to talk to them?" Jaemin asks.

"That is up to you, but I am curious to see why they want to talk to you in particular. I'm not sure they'll tell me if you're not there." Jaemin nods, weighing it in his head. He wasn't sure he wanted to talk to the rebels. Unarmed or not, they were probably far deadlier than he could ever be. But, if Jeno thinks he should do it, then maybe he should. 

"Okay," Jaemin says, lifting his head, "Okay." 

"You won't get hurt Jaemin, I promise," Jeno gives his hand a tiny squeeze. Then he turns to the guard, "Lead the way. And keep your holster unlocked just in case." 

"Of course, Your Highness." He escorts them around the corner to the Great Room, where two people were standing, surrounded by more guards. It takes Jaemin a while to find Yukhei in the crowd. 

"Could you call off your dogs?" One of the rebels calls. He was taller than the other one, with long black hair. His boots were entirely covered in mud, and his outfit looked like something a Seven would wear, heavy pants that fit him quite nicely, and a patched up shirt underneath a battered leather jacket. A rusting compass shifted around his neck as he moved. He looked rugged without being terrifying, which wasn't what Jaemin had expected. His companion, it seemed, was his omega, who was halfway tucked under his arm, hip jutted out confidently, despite the number of guards. His outfit was similar to the alpha's, but was a bit more fashionable. His pants, which also fit him nicely, had holes in the knees, and his shirt was tucked into his pants. Even if Jaemin hadn't have recognized the omega's face, he would have recognized his jacket, denim with hundreds of tiny flowers embroidered on it. Making sure Jaemin remembered who he was, he steps out from his alpha's embrace, and lowers himself in a bow. Jaemin makes a sound between a laugh and a gasp.

"What's wrong?" Jeno asks.

"Later." Jaemin whispers. Confused and calm, Jeno gives him a comforting squeeze and focused on their guests. 

"We've come to speak to the Prince," The alpha says, tucking his omega under his arm again, "We're unarmed, and your guards have searched us. I know asking for privacy would be inappropriate, but we have things to discuss with you that no one else should hear." 

"What about Jaemin?" Jeno asks.

"We want to speak with him as well." 

"To what end?"

"Again," The alpha says, almost cockily, "We need to be out of earshot of these guys." He playfully gestures around the room. 

"If you think you can harm him." 

"I know you're skeptical of us, but we have no cause to harm either of you. We want to talk." Jeno deliberates for a minute.

"You," He says, looking at one of the guards, "Pull down one of the tables and four chairs. Then, all of you, please stay back to give our guests some room." The guards obeyed and they were all uncomfortably silent for a few minutes. When the table was down from the stack and in the corner with two chairs on either side, Jeno gestures that the pair should join them by the table. As they walked, the guard moved back, wordlessly forming a perimeter around the room and focusing their attention on the rebels, as if they were about to shoot at a moment's notice. As they reached the table, the alpha sticks out the hand not wrapped around his omega.

"Don't you think introductions are in order?" Jeno eyes him wearily, but relents.

"Jeno Lee, your sovereign."

"Honored sir." The alpha chuckles.

"And you are?" 

"Yuta Sininga, at your service. I tend to go by my mother's last name, Nakamoto."


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno and jaemin talk to the rebels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you liked last chapter i got lots of tweets of yall yelling about yuta so i hope you like this chapter bc he's in it, and i hope you continue to talk to me bc im very bored and i like talking to people   
> if yutas background is confusing pls lmk and i will try to explain it as best i can!  
> caroline

Jeno and Jaemin share a look, then look back at the rebels. 

"You heard me right," Yuta says, "I'm a Sininga, and by birth too. This one will be by marriage sooner or later." He nods at the boy still under his arm. The boy looks up at him, and Yuta nods, jerking his head towards Jeno.

"Dong Sicheng," The boy, Sicheng, as they now know him as says, "And of course we all know about you Jaemin." Sicheng gives him another smile and Jaemin returns it. He wasn't sure if he likes Sicheng, but he certainly doesn't hate him.

"So father was right," Jeno sighs. Jaemin looks at him, confused. He knew there were direct descendants of Malchin Sininga walking around? "He said you would come for the crown one day." 

"I don't want your crown." Yuta assures. 

"Good, because I intend to lead this country," Jeno shoots back, "I've been raised for it, and if you think you can come in here claiming to be Malchin Sininga's great great grandson."

"I don't want your crown, Jeno! Destroying the monarchy is more of a Southern rebel thing. We have other goals." Yuta sits in a chair, leaning back. Then, as if it was his house that they'd stepped into, he sweeps his arm across the chairs, inviting them to sit. Jaemin and Jeno eyed each other again, and went to join them. Sicheng follows quickly, sitting in the chair next to Yuta and kissing him on the cheek. Yuta looks at them for a while, either studying them or wondering where to start. Jeno, perhaps reminding them of who was in charge, is the one who breaks the tension.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" Sicheng's face lights up.

"Coffee?" In spite of himself, Jeno smiles at his enthusiasm, and turns around to get a guards attention.

"Could one of you have one of the servants get some coffee? For goodness sake, please makes sure it's strong," Then he focuses on Yuta again, "I can't begin to imagine what you want from me. It seems you made a point to come while the Palace was asleep, and I'm guessing you'd like to keep this visit as secretive as possible. Say what you must. I can't promise to give you what you want, but I can listen." Yuta nods and leans forward.

"We've been looking for Malchin Sininga's diaries for decades. We knew they existed long ago, and had a recent confirmation from a source I can't reveal," He looks at Jaemin, "It wasn't until your presentation on the report that gave it away, just so you know." Jaemin sighed in relief. The second he had mentioned the diaries, Jaemin had begun silently cursing himself, bracing for later when Jeno would add this to the list of stupid things he's done.

"We have never desired to take down the monarchy," Yuta continues, to Jeno, "Even though it came about in a very corrupt way, we have no problem with having a sovereign leader, especially if that leader is you." Jeno was still, but Jaemin can still sense his pride.

"Thank you." 

"What we would like are other things, specific freedoms," Yuta glances at his omega, who gives him a small smile, squeezing his arm, "We want nominated officials, and we want to end the castes." Yuta says it as if it was easy. If he'd seen Jaemin's presentation get cut off on the report, he ought to know better.

"You act as if I'm already King," Jeno replies, frustrated, "Even if it were possible, I simply cannot give you what you're asking for." 

"But you're open to the idea?" Jeno raises his hands and drops them on the table.

"What I'm open to is irrelevant at the moment. I'm not the King," Yuta sighs, looking over at Sicheng. They seemed to communicate wordlessly, and Jaemin was impressed at their intimacy. Here they were, in a very tense situation, one they'd entered probably suspecting they would never make it out of, and their feeling for each other were very close to the surface, "Speaking of kings," Jeno continues, "Why don't you explain to Jaemin who you are. I'm sure you'd do a better job than I would." Jaemin knows this was a way for Jeno to stall, to gain control of the situation, but Jaemin didn't mind. He was dying to understand. Yuta smiles, humorlessly.

"Now, this is an interesting story" He promises, and the vibrancy in his voice hinting at just how exciting his story would be, "As you know, Malchin Sininga had three children, Soyoung, Minjun, and Myung. Soyoung was married off to a Prince, Minjun died suddenly, and Myung inherited the throne. Then, when Myung's son Kyong died, his cousin Sang Lee became King, marrying Kyong's young widow, just three years after she had won her selection. And now the Lee's are the royal family. No more Sininga's ought to exist, but we do." 

"We?" Jeno asks, tone like he was hoping for a number. Yuta only nods. The clicking of shoes on the flooring gives away the servant carrying the coffee, and Jeno puts a finger to his lips, like Yuta would dare say anything with the servant in hearing distance. The servant sets down the tray, and pours them all a cup on coffee, and sets a bowl of sugar cubes on the table. Sicheng's hands are immediately on his cup, waiting for it to be filled. Jaemin didn't really care for coffee, it was to bitter for his tastes, but he knows that it will help him wake up, so he braces himself for a sip. Before he can take a sip, Jeno slides the bowl of sugar cubes over to him, like he knew. Jaemin pops two cubes into his coffee, and one in his mouth, munching on it. Jeno shots him a disgusted look, and takes his coffee black.

"You were saying?" Jeno asks, taking a sip of his coffee. Jaemin takes a sip, adding another sugar cube to his drink, and continues to munch on the ones in the bowl.

"Myung didn't die," Yuta says, flatly, "He knew what his father had done to get the country, and he knew his older sister had been basically sold into marriage, and he knew the same was expected of him. He couldn't do it, so he ran." 

"Where did he go?" Jaemin asks, speaking for the first time.

"He hid with relatives and friends," Yuta takes a sip of his coffee, "Eventually making a camp with some like minded people in the north. It's colder up there, wetter, and so hard to navigate that no one tries. We live quietly there most of the time," Sicheng nudges him, shock written on his face. Yuta smiles at him, kissing his forehead lightly, "I suppose I've now given you directions to invade us. I want to remind you that we've never killed your guards or staff, we avoid hurting them. All we ever wanted was to put an end to the castes. To do that, we need proof that Malchin Sininga was the man we'd always been told he was. We have that now, and Jaemin hinted at it enough that we feel we can exploit it if we wanted to. We really don't though. Not if we don't have to." Jeno takes a long swig, and sets his cup down.

"I'm honestly not sure what I'm supposed to do with this information. You're a direct descendant of Malchin Sininga, but you don't want the crown. You've come looking for things only a King can provide, and you've requested an audience with me and one of the Elite. My father isn't even here." 

"We know," Yuta says, "This was a deliberate thing." Jeno huffs.

"If you don't want the crown, and only want things that I can't give you, then why are you here?" Yuta and Sicheng share a look, as if preparing themselves for their biggest request.

"We came to ask you for these things because we know you're a reasonable man. We've watched you for your whole life, and we can see it in your eyes. I can see it now," Jaemin tries to be inconspicuous as he watches Jeno's reaction to the words, "You don't like the castes either. You don't like the way your father holds the country under his thumb. You don't want to fight wars that you know are nothing more than a distraction. More than anything, you want peace during your lifetime," Yuta says, "We're guessing that once you're King, things could really change. We've been waiting a long time for it, and we're prepared to wait longer. The Northern rebels are prepared to give you their word to never attack the Palace again, and do our best to slow the attacks of the Southerners. We see so much that you can't from behind these walls. We will swear our allegiance to you without question, if you are willing to give us a sign of your readiness to work with us towards a future that would finally give the people of Sininga a chance to live their own lives." Jeno doesn't seem to know what to say, so Jaemin speaks.

"What do the Southerners want anyway? Just to kill all of us?" Yuta moves his head in a motion that wasn't a shake or a nod.

"That's part of it, yes, but only so they'll have no one to combat them. Too much of the population is oppressed, and this growing cell has brought in to the idea that they could rule the country themselves. Jaemin, you're a Five, I know you've seen people who hate the monarchy." Jeno moves his head subtly to Jaemin, who gives a brief nod.

"Of course you have," Yuta continues, "Because when you're on the bottom, the only thing to do is to blame the top. In this case, they've got a good reason. It was a One who sentenced them to their lives with no real hope of bettering them. Those in charge of the Southern rebels have convinced their apostles that the way to get back what they think is theirs is to take it from the monarchy. I've had people defect from the Southern leadership and end up with me. I know for a fact that once the Southerns gain control, they have no intention of sharing the wealth. When in history has that ever happened?" He pauses to sip at his coffee, "Their plan is to obliterate what Sininga has, take over, make a bunch of promises, and leave everyone right where they are. For most people, I'm sure it'll get worse. The Sixes and Sevens won't move up, except for a select few the rebels will manipulate for the sake of show. Two's and Three's will have everything stripped from them. It'll make a bunch of people feel vindicated, but it won't change anything."

"If there are no pop stars churning out songs, then there will be no musicians in the booth backing them up, no clerks running around with tapes, no shop keepers selling the music. Taking out one person at the top destroys thousands at the bottom," He pauses for a moment, face full of worry, "It'll be Malchin all over again, but worse. The Southerners are prepared to be more vicious than you could ever be, and the chances of the country bouncing back are slim. It'll be the same oppression under a new name, and your people will suffer like never before," He looks into Jeno's eyes. They seem to have some understanding between them, something that maybe came from being born to lead, "All we need is a sign, and we'll do everything we can to help you change things, peacefully, fairly. Your people deserve a chance." Jeno looks at the table. Jaemin can't imagine the debate going on inside his head. 

"What kind of sign?" He asks, hesitantly, "Money?" Yuta almost laughs.

"No," He says, chuckling, "We have more funds than you might have guessed." 

"How?"

"Donations." Yuta says, simply. Jeno nods. Jaemin was surprised. Donations meant there were people, who knew how many, supporting them. How big was the Northern rebel force when the supporters were taken into account? How much of the country was asking for exactly what these two were here requesting? 

"If not money," Jeno says, finally, "Then what?" Yuta jerks his head at Jaemin, long hair flying.

"Pick him." Jaemin buries his head in his hands, knowing how Jeno would take that request. There was a long pause before Jeno's anger took over.

"I will not have anyone else telling me who I can and how I can't marry! This is my life you're playing games with!" Jaemin looks up just in time to see Yuta stand.

"And the Palace has been playing with people's lives for years. Grow up Jeno. You're the Prince. You want your damn crown, keep it. But responsibilities come with that privilege." Guards were coming closer, alerted by Jeno's tone and Yuta's stance. No doubt they can hear everything now. Jeno stands up to counter him.

"You don't get to choose my mate. End of story." Yuta, completely steadfast, steps back and crosses his arms. Sicheng stares at his alpha's moves, alerted by his stance.

"Fine! We have another option if this one doesn't work." 

"Who?"

"As if I would tell you considering how calmly you reacted the first time." Sicheng puts his hand on Yuta's arm, trying to calm him down.

"Come off it." 

"This one or that one doesn't really matter. As long as we know you will have a partner that will be on the same page for this plan." 

"My name is Jaemin," Jaemin says fiercely, looking the rebel alpha straight in the eye, "Not this one. I'm not some toy in your little revolution. You keep talking about everyone in Sininga having a chance at the life they want. What about me? What about my future? Do I not count in that plan?" Jaemin searches their faces, looking for an answer. They are all silent. He notices the guards surrounding them, in edge. He lowers his voice, "I'm all for killing off the castes, but I'm not something to be played with. If you're looking for a pawn, there's one omega upstairs who's so in love with Jeno that he would do anything you say if it meant a proposal at the end of the day. And the other two, between duty and prestige, they'd be game too. Go get one of them." Without waiting to be excused, he turns to leave, storming away as best as he can in a robe and slippers. 

"Jaemin! Wait!" Sicheng calls. Jaemin gets to the door before he catches up, "Stop for a moment." 

"What?"

"We're sorry. We thought you two were in love. We didn't realize we'd be asking for something he'd be opposed to. We were sure he'd be on board."

"You don't get it," Jaemin says, "He's so tired of being bullied and bossed around. You have no idea what he's been through." Jamein feels tears rising, and blinks them away, focusing on the flowers on Sicheng's jacket. 

"I know more than you think," He says, quietly, "Maybe not everything, but a lot. We've been watching the selection very closely, and it looks like you two get along so well. He seems so happy around you. And, we know you rescued your servants." It takes Jaemin a second to realize what that meant. Who had been watching him on their behalf? 

"And we saw what you did for Donghyuck. We saw you fight. And then your presentation a few days ago," He chuckles, "That took some guts. We could use an omega with guts." Jaemin shakes his head. 

"I wasn't trying to be a hero. Most of the time I don't feel anything even close to brave." 

"So?" Sicheng says, "It doesn't matter how you feel about your character, it just matters what you do with it. You, more than others, act on what's right before thinking about what it will mean for yourself. Jeno has some great candidates up there, but they're not willing to get their hands dirty to make things better. Not like you." 

"A lot of that was selfish. Donghyuck is important to me and so are my servants." Sicheng steps closer. 

"But didn't those actions come with consequences?"

"Yes."

"And you probably knew they would. But you acted for those who couldn't speak up. That's special, Jaemin." This was a different phrase than what he was used to. He could deal with his father telling him he was a great singer, or Yukhei saying he was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen, but this was almost overwhelming.

"Honestly, with some of the stuff you've done, I can't believe the King let you stay. The whole thing on the report." He whistles lowly. Jaemin laughs.

"He was so angry." 

"I was shocked you made it out alive."

"It was by the skin of my teeth, let me tell you. Most days I feel like I'm seconds away from getting kicked out." 

"But Jeno likes you right? The way he guards you." 

"There are days where I feel so sure and days where I have no idea," Jaemin shrugs, "Today isn't a good day. Neither was yesterday or the day before, if I'm being honest." Sicheng nods.

"We're pulling for you all the same." 

"Me and someone else." 

"True." Sicheng says, making no hints as to who his other favorite was.

"What was the deal with the bow in the woods? Just messing with me?"

"I know it may not seem like it by the way we act sometimes," He smiles, "But we truly care about the royal family. If we lose them, the Southern rebels win. If they gain true control, well, you heard Yuta," He shakes his head, "Anyway, I felt certain that I was looking at my future King, so I figured the least you deserve is a bow." His reasoning was so silly that it makes Jaemin giggle.

"I can't tell you how nice it is to talk to an omega that I'm not competing with." 

"Getting a bit old?" He asks, sympathy in his tone.

"As it's gotten smaller, it's gotten worse. I knew it would, but it feels like it's moving away from trying to be the omega Jeno picks to making sure the others won't be the omega he picks. I don't know if that makes sense." 

"It does," He nods, "But isn't that what you signed up for?"

"Actually, I didn't," Jaemin chuckles, "I was encouraged to put my name in. I didn't want to be a Prince." 

"Really?"

"Really." Sicheng smiles at him.

"Not wanting the crown means you're probably the best person to have it." Jaemin stares at him, convinced by his wide eyes that he believed that without a doubt. Jaemin hopes to ask more, but Yuta and Jeno come out of the Great Room, looking surprisingly calm. A single guard follows at a distance. Yuta was looking at Sicheng like it pained him to be away from his omega for longer than a few minutes, and Jaemin assumes that was the reason that he was here. 

"Are you okay, Jaemin?" Jeno asks. 

"Yes." His ability to look Jeno in the eyes had left again.

"You should go get ready for the day," He comments, "The guards have been sworn to secrecy, and I'd appreciate the same from you." 

"Of course." Jeno seems displeased by his coolness, but he doesn't know how else to act.

"Mr. Nakamoto," Jeno says, calling Yuta by his other last name, "It was a pleasure. We'll talk again soon." Jeno holds out his hand, and Yuta takes his easily. 

"If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. We are truly on your side, Your Highness."

"Thank you." 

"Sicheng," Yuta calls. Sicheng finds his place tucked into his alpha's side, "Let's go, some of these guards look too trigger happy." Sicheng giggles.

"See you around, Jaemin." Jaemin nods, sure he'd never see him again and sad because of it. Sicheng slides his hand into Yuta's, draped over his shoulders, and they walk out of the gaping doors of the Palace with a guard in tow, leaving Jaemin and Jeno alone in the foyer. Jeno's eyes rise to Jaemin's. He mumbles something, and points upstairs, moving as he did so. Jeno's quick objection to choosing him only drives home the pain of his words in the library yesterday. Jaemin thought that after the safe room, there would be some sort of understanding between them, but it seemed that everything had gotten even more muddled than it was when he was just trying to decide if he liked Jeno in the first place. He doesn't know what that means for them. Or if there was a them worth worrying about.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the omegas talk to the queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i promise this chapter isn't going to be bad, although it might be towards the end, but i hope this is good bc the next chapter yall are gonna hate, so pls look forward to it  
> i will be posting spoilers of each chapter on my twitter cause i think its fun to watch you freak out, so look out for them  
> caroline

For as fast as Jaemin was at getting to his room, Yukhei was faster. Jaemin thinks that he shouldn't be surprised. Yukhei knows the Palace so well, this was probably nothing for him.

"Hi." Jaemin startles, unsure of what to say. Yukhei wraps his arms around him quickly, then pulls away.

"That's my omega." Jaemin smiles.

"Yeah?"

"You put them in their place, Jaem," He runs his thumb down Jaemin's cheek, risking his life, "You do deserve to be happy. We all do." 

"Thank you." He drops his hand to the bracelet Jeno got for Jaemin, and smiles as he reaches under it to touch the one Jaemin made out of his button. His eyes look a little sad as he stares at their little momento. 

"We'll talk soon. There's a lot we need to work out." Yukhei moves down the hall. Jaemin puts his head in his hands. Did Yukhei assume that his rejection meant that he was pushing away Jeno for good? Did he think Jaemin wanted to rekindle things with him? Then again, hadn't he just pushed Jeno away? Hadn't he thought yesterday that Yukhei needed to stay in his life? Why does everything feel so awful? The mood in the Omega's room was dark. Queen Joohyun sat writing her letters, and from time to time, Jaemin would catch her peeking up at all of them in their corners. After yesterday, they were avoiding doing anything that involved interacting with each other. Felix had a large pile of magazines, stretched out on the couch. Dejun, in a very wide move, had taken his journal and settled in to write, situating himself close to the Queen. Jaemin wonders why he hadn't thought of that. Sana had gotten out a collection of coloring pencils and was diligently working on something by the window, and Jaemin was curled up on a wide armchair, reading a book. As it was, they didn't even have to make eye contact. Jaemin tries to concentrate on the words in front of him, but he mostly wonders who the Northern rebels wanted as the royal omega if they couldn't have him. Felix was very popular, and it would be easy to get people to follow him. He wonders if they knew how manipulative he could be. If they knew so much about him, maybe they knew that about Felix. Was there more to him than Jaemin had guessed? Dejun was sweet, and according to the poll a while back, he was one of the people's favorites. His family didn't have much clout, but he was more of a royal omega than any of them. He had that air about him. Maybe that was his biggest draw; he wasn't perfect, but he was lovable. There were days when even he wanted to follow Dejun. The one he least suspected was Sana. She had admitted that she didn't love Jeno, and she was just here because of duty. Jaemin genuinely thought that when she talked about duty, she was talking about her family and her Jiswan roots, not the Northern rebels. Besides that, she was apathetic and calm. There was nothing even close to rebellious about her. And that is why Jaemin is suddenly positive she is their favorite. She seemed to be at least trying to compete and had openly admitted her coolness towards Jeno. Maybe she didn't even have to try because at the end of the day she had a quiet army of supporters to but her under the crown anyway.

"That's it," The Queen says, suddenly, "All of you, come here." She pushes her little table away and stands up as they all approach, nervous.

"Something's wrong," She points out, "What is it?" They all looked at each other, not wanting to explain. Then, too-perfect Dejun pipes up.

"Your Majesty, we've all just suddenly realized how intense this competition is. We're a bit more aware of where we stand with the Prince and it's difficult to let that sink in and still want to talk right now." The Queen nods in understanding.

"How often do you think of Chaeyoung?" Chaeyoung had been gone barley a week, and Jaemin thinks of her everyday. He also thinks of Donghyuck all the time, and some of the other omegas would pop into his head randomly.

"Always," Sana says, quietly," She was always so buoyant." A smile comes to her face as she says this. Jaemin had always thought that Chaeyoung got on her nerves since she was so reserved and Chaeyoung was so spacey, but maybe it was one of those opposites attract friendships.

"Sometimes she would laugh over the littlest things," Dejun adds, "It was contagious." 

"Exactly," The Queen says, "I've been where you are, and I know how hard this is. You second guess the things you do, you second guess everything he does. You wonder over every conversation, trying to read into the breathes between sentences. It's exhausting," It was as though Jaemin can see a physical weight being lifted off of all of them. Someone got them, "But know this: As much tension as you feel one one another right now, you will ache everytime one of you leaves. No one will understand this experience like the omegas who went through it, the Elite especially. You may fight, but that's what siblings do. These omegas," She points to all of them, "Will be the first ones you call nearly everyday for the first year, terrified of making a mistake and needing their support. When you have parties, these are the names going at the top of your guest list, just under the names of your family members, because that's what you are now. You will never lose these relationships." They all look at each other. If Jaemin was the Prince, and needed a rational perspective, he would call Sana first. If he was fighting with Jeno, he would call Dejun, and he would remind him of every good quality that Jeno possessed. And Felix, he wasn't sure, but if anyone would ever tell him to toughen up about something, it would be him.

"So take your time," The Queen advises, "Adjust to where you are and let it go. You don't choose him, he chooses you, so there's not use hating the others for that." 

"Do you know who he wants the most?" Felix asks, and for the first time, Jaemin hears genuine worry in his voice.

"I don't," The Queen confesses, "Sometimes I think I could guess, but I don't pretend to know everything Jeno is feeling. I know who the King would choose, but that's about it." 

"Who would you choose?" Jaemin asks, then curses himself for being so blunt. She smiles kindly.

"I honestly haven't thought about it. It would break my heart to start loving one of you like a daughter or a son, and then lose you. I couldn't bear it," Jaemin lowers his eyes, unsure whether those words were supposed to be a comfort, "I will say that I'd be happy to have any of you in the family," Jaemin looks up and watches as she takes the time to look into all of their eyes, "For now, there's work to be done." They stand there silently soaking up her wisdom. Jaemin had never taken the time to look at the competitors in the last selection, to find their pictures or anything. He knows a handful of names, only because the ladies at the parties he sang at would drop their names. It was never that important to him, they already had a Queen, and even as an omega, the possibility of becoming the royal omega never crossed his mind. But, now he wonders how many of the omega's that came to visit the Queen or showed up for the Halloween party were her former competitors, and now closest friends. Felix walks away first, heading back to the comfort of the couch. It seemed that Queen Joohyun's words didn't mean much to him, and for some reason, that was the tipping point for Jaemin. Everything from the last few days came crashing down onto his heart, and he could feel it was seconds away from cracking. He bows.

"Excuse me, please." He mumbles, making his way to the door. He doesn't have a plan, but thinks he can maybe sit in the bathroom for a minute, or tuck himself away in one of the parlors. Maybe, he would just go back to his room and cry his eyes out. Unfortunately, it seemed like the world was plotting against him. Jeno was pacing outside the Omega's room, looking like he was trying to solve a riddle. Before Jaemin can hide somewhere, Jeno sees him. Out of everything he wanted to do right now, this was the last on his list.

"I was debating asking you to come out." Jeno says.

"What do you need?" Jaemin answers shortly. Jeno stands there, still working up the nerve to say something that was obviously driving him crazy.

"So there's one omega who loves me beyond reason?" Jaemin crosses his arms. After the last few days, he should have seen Jeno's change of heart coming.

"Yes." 

"Not two?" Jaemin looks up at him, almost irritated that Jeno needed him to explain. He wants to scream at him to remember the safe room and all that they said in there. But, honestly, he needs some confirmation as well. What had happened to make him so unsure so quickly. The King. His hints about what the other omega's had done. His praise of their merits that made Jaemin feel small, and it was all compounded by all his missteps with Jeno in the past week. The only way they would have ever been brought together was the selection, but it seemed that as long as it went on, there was no way for anything to feel certain anymore.

"You told me you didn't trust me," Jaemin accuses, "The other day you made a point of humiliating me, and yesterday you basically said I was an embarrassment. And just a few hours ago the suggestion of marrying me sent you into a rage. Forgive me for not feeling so certain in our relationship right now." 

"You forget that I've never done this before, Jaemin," He says, passionately and without anger, "You have someone to compare me too. I don't even know how to have a typical relationship, and I only get one chance. You've had at least two. I'm going to make mistakes."

"I don't mind mistakes," Jaemin shoots back, "I mind the uncertainty. Most of the time, I can't even tell what's going on." Jeno was quiet for a moment, and Jaemin realizes that they'd come to a very important crossroad. They'd implied so many things, but they couldn't go on like this for much longer. Even if they ended up together, these moments of insecurity would haunt them. 

"We keep doing this," Jaemin breathes, exhausted with the games, "We get close and then something happens and it falls apart, and you never seem to be able to make a decision. If you want me as much as you claimed to, why isn't this over?" Even though Jaemin accused him of not caring about him at all, Jeno's frustration melted into sadness.

"Because half the time I've been sure you love someone else, and the other half I've doubted you could love me at all." Jeno answers, making Jaemin feel positively awful. 

"Like I haven't had my own reasons to doubt? You treat Dejun like he's heaven on earth, and then I catch you with Felix."

"I explained that." 

"Yes, but it still hurt to see."

"Well it hurts me to see how quickly you shut down," Jeno shoots back, "Where does that even come from?"

"I don't know, but maybe you should stop thinking about me for a while." The silence was abrupt. 

"What does that mean?"

"There are three other omega's here. If you're so worried about your one shot, you might want to make sure you're not wasting it on me." Jaemin walks away, angry with Jeno for making him feel this way, and angry with himself for making it worse.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the king comes back and jaemin spies on jeno and dejun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i just know yall are gonna hate jeno again after this chapter but i promise he gets better i swear just give him a few chapters i promise  
> caroline

Jaemin watches as the Palace is transformed. Almost overnight, lush Christmas trees lined the hallways of the first floor, and garland was strung from every stairwell. The floral arrangements were all changed to a cheery holiday theme. The strange thing was that if Jaemin looked out his window, it still looked on the edge of summer outside. He wonders if the Palace could manufacture snow. He thinks that maybe if he asks Jeno, he'd look into it. But, then again, maybe not. Days passed. Jaemin tries not to be angry that Jeno was doing exactly what he asked, but he regrets his pride as the space between them grows icy. He wonders if it was always bound to happen. Was he destined to say the wrong, to make the wrong choice? Even if Jeno was what he wanted, he was never going to get himself together long enough enough for it to be real. The whole thing felt tired, which was the same problem he'd been facing since Yukhei walked through the doors of the Palace. And Jaemin ached from it, from feeling so confused, so tired. He'd taken to walking around the Palace during the afternoons, since the gardens were off-limits, the Omega's room was too suffocating. It was while he was walking around the Palace that he sees the shift, as if some unseen trigger had gone off in the whole staff of the Palace, servants walked faster, and guards stood straighter. Even Jaemin felt strange, like he wasn't as welcome in the Palace as he was moments ago. Before he can put a name to the feeling, the King rounds the corner, a small group of men behind him. Then, it all makes perfect sense. His absence had made the whole Palace warmer, and now that he was home, they were all subject to impulses again. No wonder the Northern rebels were excited about Jeno. Jaemin bows as the King approaches, and as he walked he puts a hand behind him, stopping the men, and leaving a small bubble to speak in. 

"Jaemin. I see you're still here." He says, smile and words contradicting each other.

"Yes, Your Majesty." 

"And how have you been in my absence?" Jaemin smiles.

"Silent." The King smiles.

"That's a good omega," He starts to walk away, but remembers something and turns back around, "It was brought to my attention, that out of all the omegas here still, you are the only one receiving funding still. Sana gave up hers voluntarily almost immediately after the payments were stopped for the Two's and Three's." Jaemin isn't surprised. Sana was a Four, but her family owned high end hotels. They weren't hunting for money like the shopkeepers in Edina.

"I think that should end," The King says, snapping Jaemin back to reality. His face falls, "Unless, of course, you're only here for a payout and not because you love my son." His eyes burned into Jaemin's, daring him to challenge his decision.

"You're right," Jaemin says, hating the words that fell from his lips, "It's only fair." Jaemin can tell he was disappointed that he didn't get much of a fight.

"I'll see to it immediately." The King walks away, and Jaemin stands there, trying not to feel sorry for himself. Really, it was only fair. How did it look that he was the only one getting checks? It would all end eventually. He heads to his room, sighing. The least he can do is write home and tell them no more money was coming. He opens his door, and for the first time, he was completely ignored by his servants. They were all in the corner, hovering over a shirt that they appeared to be working on, bickering about their progress.

"Renjun, you said you were going to finish the hem last night," Jisung says, "You even left early to do it." 

"I know, I know," Renjun says quickly, "I got sidetracked. I can do it now." His eyes were pleading. Renjun was already a bit sensitive, and Jaemin knows that Jisung's rigid manner sometimes got to him.

"You've been getting sidetracked an awful lot these last couple days." Jisung comments. Chenle holds out his hands. 

"Calm down," He says hands stretched out, "Give me it before you mess it up." 

"I'm sorry," Renjun says, "Just give it to me, and I'll get it done now." 

"What's going on with you?" Jisung demands, "You've been acting weird lately." Renjun looks up at him, eyes frozen. Whatever his secret was, he looked terrified to share it. Jaemin clears his throat, and they all whip their heads in his direction, bowing. 

"I don't know what's going on," Jaemin says, "But I don't think the Queen's servants bicker like that. Besides, we're wasting time if there's work to be done." Jisung, still angry, points at Renjun.

"But, he." Jaemin silences him with a gesture of his hand, surprised it worked so well.

"No arguing. Renjun, why don't you take that to the workroom to finish, and we can all have some room to think." Rejun happily scoops up the fabric, so grateful at the option to leave that he practically skips from the room. Jisung watches him go, a full pout on his face. Chenle looked worried, but goes back to work. It takes a few minutes for Jaemin to realize that the atmosphere in his room was to bleak to focus, so he scoops up a paper and a pen, and heads back downstairs. He wonders if he'd done the right thing, sparing Renjun. Maybe they'd all be fine if he would have let them air out whatever was happening. Perhaps his interference would shake their resolve in helping him. He'd never really bossed them around like that. He pauses outside the Omega's room. It didn't feel like the right place either, so he moves down the main hallway, finding a little nook with a bench. He runs to the library to find a book to lean on, and returns to his nook, completely covered by a large bush. The large window facing him, overlooking the gardens made the Palace seem smaller, and Jaemin watches the birds as he tries to think of a nice way to tell his parents they weren't getting anymore money.

"Jeno, can't we go on a real date?" Jaemin recognizes Dejun's voice immediately, "Somewhere outside the Palace?" He thinks that the Omega's room might not be as full as he thought. Jaemin can hear the smile on Jeno's face as he answers.

"I wish we could, sweetheart, but even if things weren't as tense, it would be difficult." 

"I just want to see you somewhere where you're not the Prince." He whines lovingly.

"Ahh," Jeno chuckles, "But I'm the Prince everywhere." 

"You know what I mean."

"I do. I'm sorry I can't give it to you, I really am. I think it would be nice to see you somewhere where you aren't an Elite. But, this is the life I live," His voice grows a little sad, "Would you regret it?" He asks, "For the rest of your life, it would be like this. Beautiful walls, but walls all the same. My mother rarely leaves the Palace more than twice a year," Jaemin watches as they pass him completely unaware, behind the thick leaves of the shrubbery, "And if you think the public is intrusive now, it will be so much worse, when you're the only omega they're watching. I know your feelings for me run deep. I feel it everyday. But what about the life that comes with me? Do you want that?" It seemed that they had stopped somewhere in the hallway, because Jeno's voice wasn't fading.

"Lee Jeno," Dejun states, "You make it sound like it's sacrifice for me to be here. Everyday, I'm thankful for being chosen. I try to imagine what it would have been like if we would have never met. I'd rather lose you now than have gone through a lifetime without this," His voice is getting thick, but Jaemin doesn't think he was crying, but he was close, "I need you to know that I'd want you even without the beautiful clothes and rooms. I'd want you without the crown, Jeno. I just want you." Jeno was momentarily speechless, and Jaemin can imagine him holding Dejun close, or wiping away tears that would have spilled by now. 

"I cant tell you how much it means to me to hear that. I've been dying for someone to tell me that I was what mattered." Jeno confesses, quietly.

"You are, Jeno." There was another quiet moment between them.

"Jeno?"

"Yes?"

"I-I don't think I want to wait anymore." Even though he knows he will regret it, Jaemin silently puts down his paper and pen at those words, slips off his shoes, and scurries to the end of the hall. He peeks around and sees the back of Jeno's head as Dejun's hand barley slips into the neck of his jacket. Dejun's head falls to the side as they kissed, and, for his first, it seemed to be going quite well. Better than Jeno's, that was for sure. Jaemin ducks back around the corner and hears Dejun giggle a moment later. Jeno lets out a sigh that was half triumph and half relief. Jaemin walks to his bench quickly, angling himself towards the window again, just in case. 

"When can we do that again?" Dejun asks, breathy.

"Hm," Jeno hums, "How about in as much time as it takes to get from here to your room?" Dejun's giggles faded as they moved down the hall. Jaemin picks up his pen, finding words easily now.

Dear mom and dad,  
There's so much to do these days, so I have to keep this short. In a effort to show my devotion to Jeno, and not to the comforts of being an Elite, I've given up receiving payments for my participation. I realize this is short notice, but with everything we've been given by now, there's not much more we could want for. I hope you won't be to disappointed by the news. I miss you, and I hope we'll be able to see each other soon.  
I love you all,  
Jaemin


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the palace gets bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this is the chapter that jeno gets better, so pls wait until the end of the chapter to make any assumptions i really want you to like him! i promise this isn't going to turn into a toxic relationship, but pls continue to send me your thoughts and feelings bc i really enjoy reading and responding to them!  
> caroline

The report was lacking material after what the public would call an uneventful week, so after brief updates from the King on his trip, the floor was turned over to Johnny, who was interviewing the Elite in a casual manner about things that didn't seem to matter at this point in the competition. Then again, the one time they asked them about something that did matter, he'd suggested dissolving the castes and nearly gotten thrown out of the competition.

"Felix," Johnny says jovially, "Have you seen the royal omega's suite yet?" Jaemin grins to himself, thankful Johnny didn't ask him the same question. Felix smile widens, and he leans forward a bit.

"Well, Johnny, not yet, but I'm certainly hoping to earn the privilege. Of course, King Junmyeon has provided us with such beautiful accommodations, that I can't imagine anything better than we already have. The, um, the beds are so, um," He stammers as he catches sight of two guards rushing into the studio. Their seats were arranged in a way that Jaemin and Felix, from where they were sitting, can see the guards, but Dejun and Sana had their backs turned. They turned discretely, but it doesn't help, "Luxurious, and it would be more than I ever could dream of to." Felix continues, not focused on his answer at all. It appeared that he did't need to be, because the King walks up, cutting him off.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Sininga. I apologize for the interruption, but this is urgent," He clutches a piece of paper in one hand, and smooths his tie with the other, "Since our countries birth, the rebel forces have been the bane of our countries society. Over the years, their means of attacking the Palace, and not to mention the citizens have become far more aggressive. It appears that they have sunk to new lows. As you may well know, the remaining omegas in the selection represent a wide range of castes. We have a Two, a Three, a Four, and a Five, and we're honored to have such a varied group. But, this has given a strange incentive to the rebels," The King looks over his shoulder at them before he continues, "We are prepared for attacks on the Palace, and when it comes to rebel attacks on the public, we intercede as much as we can. And I would not worry you if I thought that I, as your King could protect you, but the rebels are attacking by caste." The words hang in the air. Jaemin and Felix share a confused look in an almost friendly manner.

"They have wanted to end the monarchy for a long time. Recent attacks on the families of these young omegas have shown the lengths they're prepared to go to, and we've sent guards from the Palace to protect the Elite's loved ones. But, now, that is not enough. If you are a Two, Three, Four, or Five, that is, in the same caste as these omegas, you may be a subject to any one of these attacks based on that fact alone," Jaemin covers his mouth with his hand, and Felix sucks in a breath, "Beginning today, the rebels intend to attack the Two's, and work their way down the castes." The King adds, solemn. It was sinister. If the rebels couldn't get them to abandon the selection for their families, then they would get a very large portion of the country to want them out. The longer they held on, the longer the people would hate them for making them risk their lives.

"That is indeed sad news, my King." Johnny says, breaking the silence.

"We will seek a solution, of course," The King nods, "But we have reports of nine attacks in six different provinces, all against Two's, and all of them resulting in at least one death." The hand that was frozen over Jaemin's mouth drops to his heart. People had died at their expense today.

"For now," The King continues, "We encourage you to stay close to home, and take any necessary safety measures."

"Fantastic advice, my King," Johnny turns on the Elite, "What about you? Any advice?" Sana merely shakes her head. 

"I know that the Two's and Three's are being targeted, but your homes are much safer than the homes of the lower castes. If you can take in a group of Four's or Five's that you know well, I think it would be a good idea." Felix nods.

"Stay safe. Do what the King says." Felix turns to him, and Jaemin realizes that he needs to say something. When he was on the report, and feels a bit lost, he tends to look at Jeno, as if he could silently give him advice. Jaemin falls into the habit, and searches for Jeno's eyes, but all he can see is the top of his head, as he stares into his lap, dejected frown only slightly visable. Of course he was worried about his people. But, this was more than just protecting his people. He knew they might leave. Jaemin wonders if they should. How man Fives were going to lose their lives as Jaemin sat in his stool under the bright lights of the Palace studio. But, how can he, or any of the omegas here shoulder that burden? He remembers what Yuta and Sicheng said to them, and he knows that there is only one thing they can do.

"Fight," He says, to no one in particular, then he remembers where he is and looks towards the camera, "Fight. The rebels are bullies, and they're trying to scare you into doing what they want. And what if you do? What kind of future do you think they'll offer you? These tyrants aren't suddenly going to stop being violent. If you give them power, they're going to be thousands of times worse than they are now. So fight, however you can, fight." Jaemin feels blood and adrenaline run through him, like he was getting ready to fight the rebels himself. He'd had enough. They'd kept them all in terror, victimized their families. If one of those Southern rebels was in front of him right now, he wouldn't run. Johnny started speaking again, but he was so angry that all he can hear is his heart beating in his ears. Before he knows it, the lights were turning off and the cameras were off. Jeno goes over to his father and whispers something in his ear, and the King shakes his head. The omegas started to leave. 

"Go straight to your rooms," Jeno says, quietly, "Dinner will be brought up soon and I will be visiting all of you." As Jaemin walks past them, the King puts a single finger on his arm, a gesture for Jaemin to stay behind. 

"That wasn't very smart." Jaemin shrugs.

"What we're doing isn't working. Keep this up and you won't have anyone to rule over." He flicks his hand, dismissing Jaemin. Jeno knocks on his door, quietly letting himself in. Jaemin was already in his sleeping clothes, reading in his bed. He had started to doubt that Jeno was even coming since it was so late.

"It's so late." Jaemin whispers, though there was no one to disturb. 

"I know. I had to speak with all the others first, and it's been extremely taxing. Sana was very shaken. She's feeling particularly guilty. I wouldn't be surprised if she left in the next day or two." Even though he'd expressed his boring feelings for Sana more than once, Jaemin can see just how much this hurt him. Jaemin curls his legs to his chest so Jeno can sit.

"What about Dejun and Felix?"

"Dejun is almost too optimistic. He's sure people will take it seriously and protect themselves. I don't see how that's possible if there's no way to tell when or where the rebels will attack next. They're all over the country, but he's hopeful. You know how he is." 

"Yeah." Jeno sighs.

"Felix is fine. He's concerned, of course, but as Dejun pointed out, the Two's will likely be the ones most safe during all of this. And he's always so determined," He laughs to himself, looking at the floor, "Mostly he was concerned that I would be upset with him if he stayed. As it I could hold it against him for choosing this instead of going home." Jaemin sighs.

"That's a good point. Do you want a mate who isn't worried about their people being threatened?"

"You're worried," Jeno says, looking at him, "You're just too smart to be worried the way everyone else is," He shakes his head, smiling, "I can't believe you told them to fight." Jaemin shrugs.

"It seems like we do a lot of cowering." 

"You're right. And I don't know if that will scare the rebels off or make them more determined, but there's no doubt you changed the game." Jamein tilts his head.

"I wouldn't call a group of people trying to kill the population at random a game.

"No, no," Jeno says, quickly, "I can't think of a word bad enough to call that. I meant the selection," Jaemin stares at him, "For better or worse, the public got a real glimpse into your character tonight. They can see the omega who brings his servants to safety, who stands up to King's when he thinks he's right. I'll bet everyone will look at you running after Donghyuck in another light. Before this, you were just the omega who yelled at me when we met, but tonight, you became the omega who's not afraid of the rebels. They'll think of you differently now." Jaemin shakes his head.

"That's not what I was trying to do." 

"I know. For all the planning I was doing to get you to show the public who you are, it turns out you just do it on an impulse. It's so you," There was a look of awe in his eyes, as if he should have been expecting this all along, "Anyway, I think it was the right thing to say. It's about time we did more than hide." Jaemin looks down at his covers, tracing the lines on it with his finger. He was glad Jeno approved, but the way he spoke about it, like it was one more of Jaemin's little quirks, seemed a bit too intimate at the moment. 

"I'm tired of fighting with you, Jaemin," He says, quietly. Jaemin looks up and sees the sincerity in Jeno's eyes as he continues, "I like that we disagree, it's one of my favorite things about you, actually, but I don't want to argue anymore. I sometimes have a bit of my father's temper. I fight it, but it's there. And you!" Jeno laughs, "When you're upset, you're a force!" Jeno shakes his head, probably remembering the dozens of things Jaemin had done. A knee to the groin, the thing with the castes, Felix's busted lip when he talked about Donghyuck. Jaemin had never thought of himself as headstrong, but apparently he was. It was kind of funny, thinking about all of his actions piled up on top of each other like that. 

"I'm looking at the others, and I'm being fair. It makes me nervous to feel some of the things that I do. But, I want you to know that I'm still looking at you too. You should know by now that I can't help it." He shrugs, seeming so boyish. Jaemin wanted to say the right thing, to let him know that he still wanted Jeno to look at him, but nothing felt right, so he slides his hand into Jeno's. They sat there quietly, looking at their hands. Jeno toys with Jaemin's bracelets, seeming very concerned with them, and spent a little bit rubbing the back of Jaemin's hand with his thumb, sometimes rubbing over his knuckles. It was nice to have a still moment, just the two of them.

"How about we spend the day together tomorrow?" Jeno asks, "Just us."

"I'd like that." Jaemin smiles.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin and jeno go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! yall really liked the last chapter, so heres the date i hope you all enjoy it!  
> caroline

"So long story short, more guards?"

"Yeah, dad, more guards," Jaemin laughs into the phone, though the situation was hardly a funny one. But, his father had a way of making the toughest situations lighter, "We're staying. For now anyway. And even though they said they're starting with Two's, don't let anyone be careless. Warn the neighbors to stay safe."

"Ahh, Jaemie, everyone knows to be careful," His father says, "After what you said on the report, I think people will be braver than you think." 

"I hope so." Jaemin looks down at his nice shoes, and has a strange flashback. Five months ago, he was wearing worn down sneakers. 

"You make me proud, Jaemin. Sometimes I'm surprised at the things you say, and I don't know why. You were always stronger than you knew." Something about his fathers voice was so sincere that it made Jaemin feel humbled. No ones opinion of him mattered more to him than his father's.

"Thanks, Dad." 

"I'm being serious. Not ever royal omega would say something like that." 

"Um, dad. I'm not the royal omega." Jaemin rolls his eyes.

"It's only a matter of time," He shoots back playfully, "Speaking of, how is Jeno?"

"Good," Jaemin says, playing with his sleeve. The silence grows, "I really like him." 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Why exactly?" Jaemin pauses, thinking for a moment.

"I'm not really sure. But, part of it is that he makes me feel like me, I think." 

"Did you ever not feel like you?" His father jokes.

"No, it's like I've always been aware of my Number. Even when I came to the Palace I was obsessed by it for a while. Was I a Three or a Five. Did I want to be a One? But, now I'm not conscious of it at all. I think that's because of him. He screws up a lot, don't get me wrong," His father chuckles, "But when I'm with him, I feel like I'm Jaemin, not a caste or a project. I don't even think of him as elevated, really. He's just him, and I'm just me." His father was quiet for a moment.

"That sounds really nice, Jaemie." Alpha talk with his alpha father was awkward, but his father was the only one who he thought saw Jeno more as a persona and less of a celebrity. He was the only one who would get it.

"Yeah, it's not perfect though," Ten pokes his head in and mouths breakfast. Jaemin nods, "I feel like there's always something wrong happening." 

"That's okay, though," His father says, "Mistakes mean it's real."

"I'll try to remember that. I have to go now, dad. I'm late." 

"Can't have that," He jokes, "Take care, Jaemie, and write your sister soon." 

"I will. I love you daddy." 

"I love you too." As the omega's exited after breakfast, Jaemin and Jeno lingered in the room. The Queen gives him a knowing look as she passed, and Jaemin feels himself blush. But, the King comes around soon after, and the look in his takes away Jaemin's lingering blush. Jeno walks over to him and links their fingers together as soon as they were alone.

"I'd ask you what you want to do today, but our options are pretty limited. No archery, no hunting, riding, or anything outside." Jaemin pouts. 

"Not even if we took a lot of guards?"

"I'm sorry, Jaemin," Jeno gives him a sad smile, "What about a movie? We can watch something with great scenery." 

"It's not the same," He whines, pulling at Jeno's arm, "Come on, let's go make the best of it." 

"That's the spirit." He says. Something about it made Jaemin feel better, like they were in this together. It had been a while since it really felt like that. They went down the hallway, and were walking down the hallway to the theater, when Jaemin hears the musical clinks on the windows. He turns to the sound and gasps. 

"It's raining!" He lets go of Jeno's arm, and presses his hand on the glass of the large window. It had yet to rain during his stay at the Palace, and Jaemin had wondered if it ever would. Now that he can see it, he misses it, the ebb and flow of the seasons. 

"It's so beautiful." Jaemin whispers. Jeno slides behind him and wraps an arm around his waist. 

"Leave it to you to find beauty in something other people would say ruin a day." 

"I wish I could touch it."

"I know you do," Jeno sighs, "But, it's just not." Jaemin looks at him, wondering why he cut himself off. He looks up and down the hallway, and Jaemin does the same, noting that besides a few guards, they were alone.

"Come on," Jeno says, grabbing his hand, "Let's hope we aren't seen." Jaemin smiles, ready for whatever adventure Jeno had in mind. Jaemin loves when Jeno was like this. They wind their way up the stairs, heading for the fourth floor. Jaemin gets nervous for a second, hoping Jeno doesn't show him anything like the secret library. It hadn't turned out so well for him. They walked to the middle of the floor, passing one guard on his way, but no one else. Jeno pulls him into a large parlor, steering him to a wall next to a wide fireplace. He pulls a secret lever on the fireplace, and swings open, revealing another secret staircase. 

"Hold my hand." He says, stretching out his hand. Jaemin takes it, following him up the dark stairs. Jeno undoes the lock, pulls open the door, and there was a wall of rain.

"The roof?" Jaemin asks over the noise. Jeno nods. There were walls surrounding the entrance, leaving a space as large as Jaemin's room to step in. It doesn't matter that all he can see are walls and the sky, he was outside. Positively beside himself, he steps forward, reaching into the water. The drops were warm and ran down his arm, collecting on his outfit. He gasps when Jeno shoves him into the downpour, gasping as Jeno shrugs and laughs at him. He turns around, and grabs Jeno's arm, who smiles as he pretends to fight. His usually fluffy hair fell in strands directly in his eyes as he gets soaked by the water, and Jaemin pushes his hair off his forehead. Jeno was still grinning from ear to ear, eyes curved up in crescents as he pulls Jaemin over to the edge of the wall.

"Look." He says, into his ear. Jaemin turns, noticing the view for the first time. He stares in awe as the city spreads out under him. The webs of streets, the geometric buildings, even the grey hue everything was under because of the rain was breathtaking. He finds himself attached to it, as if it was his somehow.

"I don't want the rebels to take it," Jeno says, over the rain, as if he was reading Jaemin's mind, "I don't know what the death toll is, but I can tell my father is keeping it a secret from me. He's afraid I'll call off the selection." 

"Is there a way to find out the truth?" Jeno debates. 

"I feel like if I get in touch with Yuta, he'd know. I could get a letter to him, but I'm afraid of putting to much in writing. And I don't know if I could get him into the Palace." Jaemin considers.

"What if we could get to him?" Jeno laughs.

"How do you suggest we do that?" 

"I'll work on it." Jaemin shrugs. Jeno stares at him, quiet for a moment.

"It's nice to be able to say things out loud. I'm always watching what I say. I feel like no one can hear me up here. Just you, I guess." 

"Go ahead and say anything." Jeno smirks, flicking a piece of hair out of his eye.

"Only if you will." 

"Fine." Jaemin says, happy to play along.

"What do you want to know?" Jaemin swipes some wet hair from his forehead, deciding to start with something important but impersonal.

"Did you really not know about the diaries?"

"No. Father made me read them all, so now I'm up to speed. If Yuta would have come two weeks ago, I would have thought he was lying about everything, but not anymore. It's shocking, Jaemin. You barley scratched the surface with what you read. I want to tell you about it, but I can't."

"I understand." Jeno stares down at him, determined.

"How did they find out about you taking off my shirt?" Jaemin looks at the ground, hesitating.

"We were watching the guards work out, and I said you looked as good as any of them with your shirt off. It slipped out." Jeno throws his head back, laughing directly into the downpour.

"I can't be mad about that." Jaemin smiles.

"Have you brought anyone else up here?" Jeno looked sad.

"Myunghee, one time, and that's it." Jaemin remembered it. He'd kissed her up here, and she told them all about it.

"I kissed Dejun," He blurts, not looking at Jaemin, "Recently for the first time. It seems only right that you should know." He peeks down and Jaemin gives him a small nod. If he hadn't seen them kiss in person, and this was how he would have found out, he would have broken down. And even though he already knew, it hurts to hear him say it. 

"I hate dating you this way." Jaemin fidgets withis sleeve, heavy with water. 

"I know, it's just how it is." 

"Doesn't make it fair." Jeno laughs.

"When has anything in either of our lives been fair?" Jaemin gives him that.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, and if you let on that you know, he'll get worse. I'm sure, but your father's been saying things to me. He even took payments away for my family. No one else had them anymore, so I guess it looked bad."

"I'm sorry," He says, eyes drifting to look over the city. Jaemin was temporarily distracted by how his shirt stuck to his chest, "I don't think there's a way to undo that one, Jaemin." 

"You don't have to. I just wanted you to know what was happening. I can handle it." 

"You're too tough for him. He doesn't understand you." Jeno reaches down for Jaemin's hand. Jaemin gives it freely. He tries to think of anything else he wanted to know, but it mostly referred to the omega's, and he doesn't want to bother with that. He was sure at this point he can guess close enough to the truth, and if he was wrong, he didn't think he wanted that to ruin this. Jeno looks down at his wrist. 

"Do you," Jeno looked up at him, seeming to rethink his question, "Do you want to dance?" Jaemin nods.

"I'm awful." Jeno chuckles.

"We'll go slow." Jeno pulls him close, placing a hand on his waist. Jaemin puts one hand in Jeno's and uses the other to hold onto his wet sleeve. They sway, barley moving. Jaemin settles his cheek on Jeno's soaking chest, chin sticking to the wet fabric, and they spin around to the beat of the rain. As Jeno makes his grip on him tighter, it felt like all the bad had disappeared, and he and Jeno were stripped to the core of their relationship. They were friends who realized that they didn't want to be without each other. They were each other's opposite in many ways, but also so similar. Jaemin can't call their relationship fate, but it did seem bigger than anything he'd known before. Jaemin raises his face to Jeno's, placing a hand on his cheek, and pulls him down for a kiss. Jeno's lips, wet from the rain, meet Jaemin's with a brush of heat. Jaemin feels him wrap both arms around his waist, holding Jaemin to him, as if he'd fall apart otherwise. While the rain battered the roof, the whole world was quiet. It felt like there wasn't enough of him, not enough skin, space or time. After all these moments of trying to reconcile what he wanted and hoped for, Jaemin realized thenm in this moment, one Jeno had created for them, that it would never make sense. All he can do is move forward and hope that whenever they drifted, they would somehow find their way back to each other. And they had to, because, because. For as long as it took to get to this moment, it came fast. Jaemin loved him. For the first time, he could feel it solidly. He wasn't keeping the feeling at a distance, holding onto Yukhei and all the what-ifs that came along with him. He wasn't walking into Jeno's affections with one foot in the door, in case he let him down, he simply just let it come. Jaemin loved him. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly made him so sure, but he knew it then, as surely as he knew his name or the color of the sky. He wonders if Jeno can feel it too. Jeno breaks the kiss to look at him.

"You're so pretty when you're a mess." Jaemin blushes. 

"Thank you. For that and the rain, and for now giving up." Jeno runs his fingers across Jaemin's cheek and jaw.

"You're worth it. I don't think you get that. You're worth it to me." Jaemin feels like his heart was on the edge of bursting, and he just wanted everything to end today. His world had settled on a new axis, and it felt like the only way to handle how dizzy it made him was for them to finally be real. He feels certain that now it would come. It would have too. Soon. Jeno kisses the tip of his nose. 

"Let's go get dry and watch a movie."

"Sounds good." Jaemin carefully tucks his love for Jeno inside his heart, a little afraid of the feeling. Eventually, it would have to be shared, but for now, it was his secret. He tries to wring out his sleeves in the little canopy where the door was, but it was hopeless. He'd leave a small trail of water all the way to his room.

"I vote for comedy." Jaemin says as they make their way back downstairs, Jeno leading the way.

"I vote action."

"Well, you just said I was worth it, so I think I win this one." Jeno laughs.

"Nicely done." He chuckles again as he presses the the panel that would lead them back to the parlor, then stops in his tracks. Jaemin peeks over his shoulder to see the King standing there, irritated as ever. 

"I'm assuming this was your idea." He says.

"Yes." 

"Do you have any idea how much danger you put yourself in?" He demands.

"Father, there are no rebels waiting on the roof." Jeno says, trying to sound rational but looking ridiculous in his dripping clothes.

"A well aimed bullet is all it would take, Jeno," The King lets his words hang in the air, "You know were stretched tight, sending dozens of guards to protect the omega's families. And dozens of the man have gone awol. We're vulnerable," He glares past his son and at Jaemin, "And why is it that when anything happens these days, he'd got his hands all over it?" They stand there silently, knowing there was nothing to say.

"Get cleaned up," The King barks, "You have work to do." 

"But I." A single look from the King told Jeno that any plans he'd had for the day were done.

"Very well." He caves. King Junmyeon takes his sons arm and shoves him out of the room. Jeno mouths sorry behind his back as he leaves, and Jaemin gives him a little smile. He wasn't afraid of the King, or the rebels. He knows how much Jeno means to him, and he was sure it was going to work somehow.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin and felix talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry i haven't updated in basically a week, ive been so busy that i literally forgot how to breathe for a second, but chapters will be hopefully be coming quicker since im done with school on thursday! also were kinda in the homestretch of the book cause were almost done so pls read this till the end!  
> caroline

After enduring Chenle's silent smirk as he made him back up, Jaemin heads back to the Omega's room, elated that the rain was still coming down. It would always mean something special to him now. But while he and Jeno could escape for a while, once they were out of their little bubble, the tension of the ultimatum given to them by the rebels on the Elite was thick. All of them were extremely distracted and anxious. Felix was wordlessly painting his nails at a nearby table, and Jaemin can see the slight tremor in his hand from time to time. He watches Felix clean up his mistakes and try to move on, hand still shaking slightly. Sana held a book, but her eyes were on the window, lost in the downpour. None of them could quite manage to finish a small task.

"How do you think it's going out there?" Dejun asks, hand pausing over his needlepoint.

"I don't know," Jaemin says, quietly, "It doesn't seem they'd threaten something so huge and then do nothing." Jaemin begins penciling out a melody he'd had in his head for the past couple days. He hadn't written anything original in almost six months. There wasn't much point to writing music. At parties, people preferred the classics.

"Do you think they're hiding the number of deaths from us?"

"It's possible," Jaemin muses, "If we leave, they win." Dejun does another stitch.

"I'm going to stay no matter what." Something about the way he says it seems directed at Jaemin, like he needed to know Dejun wasn't giving up on Jeno.

"Me neither." Jaemin promises. The next day was much the same, and Jaemin was disappointed to see the sun shine. Their worry was so heavy that all they could do was stay put, although Jaemin ached to run and put all this energy into something. After lunch, their return to the Omega's room was staggered. Sana was reading as Jaemin sat with his sheet music, but Dejun and Felix were missing. Maybe ten minutes later, Dejun walks in with his arms full. He drops an armload of drawing supplies on the table and sits down.

"What are you working on?" Jaemin asks. 

"Whatever keeps me busy," Dejun says. Jaemin shrugs and returns to his sheet. Dejun sits for a long time, a light blue colored pencil poised over the paper, "I don't know what I'm doing," He says, finally, "I know people are in danger, but I don't want to leave. I love him." 

"The King won't let anyone die." Sana comforts.

"But people have already died," Dejun says, not argumentative, only worried, "i just need to think about something else." 

"I think Ten would have work for us." Jaemin offers. Dejun snorts.

"I'm not that desperate," He puts the tip of the pencil on the page and makes one fluid stroke. At least it was a start, "Everything will be fine. I'm sure of it." Jaemin rubs his eyes, returning to his music. He needs to switch things up. 

"I'm going to one of the libraries for a bit. I'll be right back." They both give him a cursory nod as they attempted to focus their attention on their tasks, and Jaemin stands to leave. He wanders his way down the hall to one of the rooms at the end. There were a few books in there he wanted to read, but as he swings the door open, and he realizes that he wasn't alone. Someone was crying. He searches for the source and finds Felix, hugging his legs to his chest, perched on a large windowsill. Jaemin feels incredibly awkward immediately. Felix did not cry, and up until now, Jaemin was positive that he wasn't capable of it. The only thing left to do was leave, but Felix wipes his eyes and notices him.

"Ugh," He whines, "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I was just looking for a book. Sorry." 

"Well, get it and go. You get everything you want anyways." Felix sniffles. Jaemin stands there blankly, confused by his words. Felix heaves a sigh and stands up, flinging one of his glossy magazines in Jaemin's direction.

"See for yourself. Your speech on the report pushed you over the top. They love you." Felix huffs. His voice was angry, accusing, like Jaemin had planned the whole thing out. Jaemin flips the magazine over, right side up, and finds half of the page full of pictures and the other half with a graph resting next to pictures of the four of them. Above the graph and written in elegant font was the heading: Who do YOU want as the Royal Omega? Next to the picture of his face a wide line shot out, showing that thirty eight percent of people were polling for him. It wasn't as high as it should be for whoever won, but it was much higher than the others. Quotes from the people polled edged the graph, saying that Felix was positively regal, but he was in third. They said Sana was so poised, but she was at eight percent of the population polling for her. By his picture were opinions that made him want to cry.

Jaemin is just like a royal omega! He's a fighter. It's more than wanting him, we need him! 

"Is this real?" He stares at the words. Felix snatches back the magazine.

"Of course it's real," He snaps, "Go ahead, marry him or whatever. Be the royal omega. Everyone will love it. The sad little Five gets the crown. Felix starts to walk away, sour mood ruining the best news Jaemin has ever got in the selection.

"You know," Jaemin says, "I really don't see why this matters to you so much. Some happy alpha Two is going to marry you anyway. You'll still be famous when this is all over." 

"As a has-been, Jaemin." 

"You're a model, for god's sake!" Jaemin yells, "You've got everything!" 

"But for how long?" Felix shots back, the quieter, "How long?"

"What do you mean?" Jaemin asks softly, "Felix you're beautiful. You're a Two for the rest of your life." Felix was already shaking his head before Jaemin had finished speaking.

"You think you're the only one who's felt trapped by their caste? I'm a model. I can't sing, I can't act. So, when my face isn't good enough, they're going to forget all about me. I've got maybe five years left. Ten if I'm lucky," Felix stares at him, "You've spent your whole life in the background. I can see that you miss it sometimes. Well, I've spent my life in the spotlight, and maybe it's a stupid fear to you, but it isn't to me. I don't want to lose it." 

"That makes sense, actually." 

"Yeah?" Felix dabs under his eyes, staring out the window. Jaemin walks over and stands next to him.

"Yeah, but Felix, did you ever even like him?" Felix tilts his head to the side.

"He's cute," He decides, "A great kisser too." Felix smiles. Jaemin smiles back.

"I know." 

"I know you do. That was a serious blow to my plan, when I found out how far you two had gone together. I thought I had him in the palm of my hand, making him dream about the possibility of more." 

"That's no way to get to someone's heart."

"I didn't need his heart," Felix confesses, "I just needed him to want me enough to keep me. Fine, it's not love. I need the fame more than I need the love." For the first time, Felix wasn't his enemy. Jaemin understands that now. Yes, he was conniving when it came to the competition, but that was him being desperate. He simply felt that he had to intimidate the rest of them out of something they wanted so that he could get something he felt like he needed.

"First of all," Jaemin says, "You do need the love, Everyone does. It's okay to want the fame along with the love," Felix rolls his eyes but doesn't interrupt, "Second of all, the Lee Felix I know doesn't need an alpha to get fame." Felix laughs out loud at that. 

"I may have been a bit vicious." He admits, more playful than ashamed.

"You ripped my shirt sleeve!" 

"Well, at the time, I needed it!" And suddenly, all of it was funny. All the arguing, the wicked faces, the little tricks, they all really felt like a long joke. They stand there for a moment, laughing over the past few months, and Jaemin finds himself wanting to look after Felix the way he did for Donghyuck. His laughter faded away surprisingly quickly, and he averts his eyes as he speaks.

"I've done so many things, Jaemin. So many horrible, shameful things. Part of it was not reacting to the stress, but mostly it was because I was willing to do anything to get that crown. To get Jeno." Jaemin was a little shocked as he watches his own hand rise to pat Felix on the shoulder. 

"Honestly," He says, "I don't think you need Jeno to get anything you want out of life. You've got the drive, talent, and probably, most importantly, you've got the ability. Half of the country would give anything to have what you have." 

"I know," Felix says, "It's not that I'm completely unaware of how lucky I am. It's just hard to accept the possibility of, I don't know, being less."

"Than don't accept it." Felix shakes his head.

"I didn't stand a chance, did I? It's been you the whole time." 

"Not only me," Jaemin admits, "Dejun. He's at the top as well." 

"Do you need me to break his leg?" Felix offers, "I can make that happen," He laughs to himself, "I'm kidding." 

"You want to come back with me? It's hard to sit through the days now, and you always add something to the mix." 

"Not right now," Felix shakes his head, "I don't want the others to know I was crying." He looks at Jaemin with a pleading look. 

"Not a word. I promise."

"Thanks." There was a tense pause, as if one of them ought to say more. It felt significant, this moment of finally, truly seeing Felix. Jaemin wasn't sure if he could let go of all the things Felix had done to him, but at least he understands now. There was nothing to add, so he gives Felix a small wave and leaves. He only realizes that he'd forgotten to grab a book once he's already through the doors. And then he thinks of the glossy page with his picture and the huge number beside it. He'd have to tug his ear at dinner. Jeno needed to know about this, and maybe if Jeno knew how the people felt about Jaemin, it would help bring his feelings for him a little closer to the surface. As he turns the corner leading back to the Omega's room, a familiar face reminds him that he has even bigger things to worry about. He'd told Jeno he would find a way to get them to Yuta, and he feels certain that their only shot was coming down the hall. Yukhei walks down the hall, seeming even bigger and taller than the last time Jaemin had seen him. Jaemin looks around, seeing if they were alone. There were a few guards down the hall past Yukhei, but they were out of ear shot.

"Hey," Jaemin hisses, beckoning Yukhei over. He bites his lip, hoping Yukehi would be as able as he thought he was, "I need your help." Without batting an eye, Yukhei answers him immediately.

"Anything."


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yukhei comes up with a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so this is the first chapter from my actual laptop so pls bear with me cause im still trying to figure out how this works  
> also the first thing i did was open an ao3 tag and then changed the screen saver to a pic from we go up so marks in it cause ot7 dream so   
> also as always if you wanna talk to me pls dm me or use my cc cause theyre both always open for you guys!  
> caroline

Jaemin was right. Yukhei had ever corner of the Palace memorized, and he knew exactly how to get them out of it.

"Are you quite sure about this?" Jeno asks, as they get dressed in Jaemin's room the following evening.

"We need to know what's going on. I have no doubt well be safe." Jaemin assures. They spoke through the cracked bathroom door as Jeno sheds pieces of his suit and climbs into the denim and cotton that a Six would wear. Yukhei's clothes were a bit big on Jeno, but they would do. Thankfully, Yukhei found a smaller guard for Jaemin to borrow from, but he still has to roll up the jeans a few times before they fit. 

"You seem to trust this guard a lot." Jeno comments, and Jaemin can't figure out his tone. Perhaps he was anxious.

"My servants say he's one of the best you have. And he got me to the safe room that time the Southerners came, the time everyone was running late. He always looks ready to go, even when things seem quiet. I have a good feeling about him. Trust me." Jaemin hears the rustling of clothes as Jeno continues.

"How did you know he could get us out of the Palace?"

"I didn't," Jaemin says, "I just asked."

"And he simply told you?" Jeno asks, astonished.

"I told him it was for you, of course." Jeno makes a sound, something like a sigh.

"I still don't think you should come." 

"I'm going, Jeno," Jaemin says firmly, "Are you done yet?"

"Yes. I need to get my shoes on." Jaemin opens the door, and Jeno starts laughing after a quick once over.

"I'm sorry. I'm used to seeing you in formal clothing.

"You look a bit different when you're in a suit yourself." And he did, but not in any way that was close to comical. Even though Yukhei's clothes were a bit big on him, Jeno looked good in plain denim. The shirt was short sleeved, and Jaemin got a peek of those strong arms that he'd only seen in the safe room that night.

"These pants are far to heavy," Jeno complains, "Why are you so partial to jeans?" He asks, remembering Jaemin's request the first day in the Palace. Jaemin shrugs.

"I just like them." Jeno smiles at him, shaking his head a bit. He heads over to the closet, not asking if it was alright to open it.

"We need something to hold your pants up or else it's going to be a very scandalous evening. Well, more so than it already is." Jeno pulls out a dark red sash and heads back over to Jaemin, lacing it through hit belt loops. Jaemin couldn't say why, but it feels meaningful. His heart pounds and Jaemin wonders for a moment if Jeno can hear it screaming how much Jaemin loved him. if so, he ignores it for the business at hand.

"Listen," He says, making a little knot in the sash at the front of Jaemin's pants, "What were doing is very dangerous. If anything happens, I want you to run. Don't even try to get back to the Palace. Find a family that will hide you for the night." He steps back and looks into Jaemin's worried eyes. Jaemin tilts his head. 

"Right now asking a family to hide me is almost an dangerous as facing the rebels. People might be upset that we omegas aren't leaving the competition."

"If the article Felix showed you is right, the people might be proud of you." Jaemin wants to tell Jeno that he disagrees, but a knock at the door interrupted them. Jeno walks over to answer it, and Yukhei and another guard enter quickly.

"Your Highness," Yukhei says with a small bow, "Jaemin has informed me that you need to get out of the Palace walls."

"Yes," Jeno sighs, "And I hear you're the alpha to help me. Officer," He looks at Yukhei's name tag, "Wong." Yukhei nods. 

"It's not the difficult actually," He says, "The secrecy might be more of an issue than getting out in the first place."

"How so?"

"I have to assume there's a reason for you to be doing this at night, without the King's permission. If we're specifically asked," Yukhei says, glancing at the other guard, "I don't think we could lie to him." 

"And I won't ask you to. I'm hoping to reveal this to my father soon enough, but for tonight, discretion is imperative." 

"It shouldn't be a problem," Yukhei hesitates, "I don't think Jaemin should go." Jeno looks at Jaemin with a face as if he won the argument. Jaemin stands as tall as he can imagine.

"I'm not just going to sit here. I was chased by rebels once already, and I'm fine." 

"But those weren't Southerners." Jeno counters. 

"I'm going," Jaemin says, forceful, "And we're wasting time." 

"To be clear, no one agrees with you." 

"To be clear, I don't care." Jeno sighs, and pulls his knit cap over his head.

"So what do we need to do?"

"The plan is pretty simple," Yukhei says, "Twice a week, a truck goes out for groceries. Sometimes, the kitchen staff falls short of the needs for the week, so the truck goes out again to pick up whatever's lacking. Usually people from the kitchen go along with a few guards. 

"And no one will suspect?" Jaemin asks. Yukhei shakes his head.

"The runs are often done at night," Yukhei says, "If the cook says we need more eggs for breakfast, we better get it before sunrise." Jeno runs a hand over his discarded suit pants, digging though his pocket. 

"I was able to get a note to Yuta. He said we should meet him at this address." He hands the note over to Yukhei, who shares it with the other guard.

"You know where this is?" The guard, a tall man with, Jaemin notes with enthusiasm, dimples and who's name tag says Jung, nods gruffly.

"Not the best part of town, but close enough to the food pick up place that it shouldn't raise alarms."

"Alright," Yukhei looks at him, "Tuck your hair under your hat. It might be more noticeable since it's dyed." Jaemin pulls all over his hair under his hat, looking at Jeno.

"Well?" Jeno stifles a laugh.

"Great." Jaemin gives Jeno a playful punch on the arm before turning for Yukhei's instructions. He can see the hurtful look in Yukhei's eyes to see him so casual with Jeno. And maybe it went beyond that. They'd hid in a treehouse for two years, and here Jaemin was, wandering into the streets, part curfew, with an alpha that the Southern rebels wanted dead more than anything. This moment was a slap in the face to everything they were. And even though Jaemin wasn't in love with Yukhei, he still mattered to him, and he didn't want to cause Yukhei pain. Yukhei straightened his face before Jeno probably noticed. 

"Follow me." Slipping into the dark hallway, Yukhei and Officer Jung took them down the hallway that lead to the safe room for the royal family, but they continued down another hallway, and went up a spiral staircase. Jaemin assumed they were going to enter onto the first floor, but they entered into the kitchen. Immediately, Jaemin was hit with the billowing warmth, and the sweet smell of bread rising. For a split second, it felt like home. He had expected something clinical, like the bakeries they had back in Edina on the nicer end of their town, but there were huge wooden tables set up, vegetables lined up on them, ready to be cut. Notes were stuck in places, reminding whoever was on duty what needed to be done. All in all, the kitchen seemed cozy, even for as big as it was. 

"Keep your heads down." Officer Jung whispers. They studied the floor as Yukhei calls out a name.

"Eunbin!"

"Hold on honey!" Someone shouts back. Her voice was rich, with a slight southern drawl, one that Jaemin had heard a few times back home. Heavy footsteps came around the corner, and Jaemin resists the urge to look up into the woman's face.

"Wong, you cutie, how've you been?"

"Good," Yukhei answers, "Heard there was a delivery to pick up and was wondering if you had a list for me." 

"Delivery? Not that I know of."

"That's funny. I was sure."

"Might as well drive out," She says, no hint of suspicion in her voice, "Don't want to miss something."

"Good point. I shouldn't be too long," Jaemin hears the swift sound of him catching a set of keys, "See you later, Eunbin. If you're asleep later, I'll put the keys on the hook."

"Okay honey. You come see me soon, okay? It's been too long." 

"Will do." Yukhei was already walking, and they followed him wordlessly. Jaemin smiles to himself. The woman, Eunbin, had a deeper drawl, but even she was sweet on Yukhei. They walked around a corner and came to a wide incline of broad doors. Yukhei undoes the lock and pushed the doors open. A large black truck was waiting in the dark. 

"There's nothing to hold onto, but I think you two should ride in the back." Officer Jung says. Jaemin looks into the large cargo space. At least they won't be recognized. Jaemin goes around the back, where Yukhei was already opening the doors. 

"Jaemin," He says, offering Jaemin his hand. Jaemin takes it, and hauls himself into the back of the truck, "Your Highness." He says. Jeno walks past him, refusing assistance, and pulling himself into the back of the truck. There were a few crates and a shelving unit on one side, but otherwise, it was an empty metal box. Jeno passes him, surveying the area. 

"Come here, Jaemin," He says, gesturing Jaemin over, "We'll wedge ourselves against the shelf." 

"We'll try to drive smoothly." Yukhei calls, tossing the keys to the car to Officer Jung. Jeno nods. Yukhei nods back solemnly, and shuts the back doors. In the pitch black of the metal hold, Jaemin pushes himself against Jeno, who'd wedged his body against the shelf. Jeno's arm comes out automatically to stable him. 

"Are you scared?" Jeno whispers.

"No." 

"Me neither." But, Jaemin was pretty sure both of them were lying.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin and jeno talk to yuta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! were almost done!!! im honestly kinda sad that it'll be over, but im super excited for the book that i have planned after this one is done, i just need to think of a creative title like the title for this book cause im really proud of it, and since i finished k12 schooling like 5 minutes before i started writing this, this chapter is in celebration!  
> caroline

Jaemin cant tell how long they've been traveling, but he was very aware of every movement the truck made. Jeno, in an effort to keep them stable, had shoved his back against the shelf, and braced his leg across the wall, caging Jaemin in. But even with that, they still slide a bit against the metal floor with every turn. 

"I don't like not knowing where I am." Jeno grunts, trying to secure them again.

"Have you ever been out in Mur before?"

"Only in a car." 

"Is it strange that I feel better going into a den of rebels than I did when I had to host the omegas from Ithai?" Jeno laughs.

"Only you." It was hard talking over the roar of the engine and the squeal of the tires, so they were quiet for a while. The sounds felt bigger in the dark. Jaemin inhales deeply, trying to focus himself, and notes the faint smell of coffee in the air with a half smile. He can't tell if it was some smell in the truck, or the lingering smell from a shop they were passing. After what felt like a long time, he feels Jeno's lips by his ear. 

"I wish you were safe at home. But I'm really glad you're here, Jaemin laughs quietly. He doubts that Jeno heard it, but he probably could feel it based on how close they are, "Promise me you'll run though." Jaemin decides that he would be of no help to Jeno if if something really bad happens. He searches and puts his mouth by Jeno's ear.

"I promise." They went over a pretty jarring bump, and Jeno grabs him. Jaemin feels their noses brush in the dark, and the urge to kiss him came quick. Though their kiss on the roof had only been three days ago, it felt like an eternity. Jeno holds him close, and Jaemin can feel Jeno's breath, hot on his skin. It was coming, he was sure of it. Jeno nudges along Jaemin's cheek using his nose, bringing their lips together. The same way he can smell coffee and hear every tiny noise in the dark, the lack of light makes him focus on Jeno's smell, the orange, cinnamon and slight musk smell that makes Jaemin melt into a puddle everytime he smells it, and feel the slight pressure of Jeno's fingertips, moving up his neck and to the tiny wisps of hair peeking out of his hat. In the second their lips touched, the truck came to an abrupt stop, flinging them forward. Jaemin smacks his head on the wall behind Jeno, and he was pretty sure he felt Jeno's teeth knock against his ear.

"Ow," Jeno exclaims, and Jaemin can feel Jeno adjusting himself in the dark, "Are you hurt?"

"No. The hat took most of the hit." If Jaemin hadn't have wanted that kiss so badly, he would have laughed. As soon as they stopped, they slowly started moving in reverse. After a few seconds, the truck halted again, and the engine cut off. Jeno switched positions, and it felt as though he was sinking low into a crouch, facing the door. Jaemin gets in a similar position, and feels Jeno's hand coming around to protect him, just in case. The light from the streetlamp coming into the previously dark truck was shocking, and Jaemin has to squint against it, as someone climbs into the back of the truck.

"We're here," Officer Jung says, voice calming, "Follow me." Jeno stands and extends a hand to Jaemin. He lets go to hop out of the truck, then reaches his hand back up to help Jaemin down. Jaemin slides his hand in Jeno's warm one, and jumps down from the truck. The thing Jaemin notices first was a large brick wall, cornering them into an ally, followed by the smell of something rotting. Yukhei was standing in front of them, looking around intently, gun held low in his hands. He and Officer Jung started moving towards the back entrance of the building, and they follow them closely. The walls surrounding them were high, and they reminded Jaemin of the tall apartment buildings back home, with the fire escapes snaking down one side, though this doesn't seem like an area where people lived. Yukhei knocks on the grime covered door and waits. It cracks open a moment later, but a small chain hides the person inside from view, but Jaemin sees Yuts's eyes before the door was quickly shut again. The next time it opened wide, and Yuta ushers them all in.

"Hurry." He says, quietly. In the shadowy room was Sicheng and beta boy. Jaemin can see that Sicheng was just as anxious as they were, and he can't stop himself from bolting across the room to embrace him. Sicheng embraces him back, and Jaemin is happy to find that he acquired an unexpected friend.

"Were you followed?" Sicheng asks. Yukhei shakes his head.

"No, but you should be quick." Sicheng pulls him over to a small table, and Jeno sits beside him, with Yuta and the beta beside him. Sicheng sits on the other side of Yuta, held automatically going to his shoulder. Yuta's shoulders droop, as if his tension was released from Sicheng's touch.

"How bad is it?" Jeno asks, "I have a feeling my father is keeping the truth from me." Yuta gives a surprised shrug. 

"As far as we can tell, the numbers are low. The Southerners are doing their typical destruction, but as far as the attacks on the Two's specifically, it looks like it's less than three hundred people." Jaemin gasps, wondering how three hundred people can be deemed low.

"Jaemin, it's not all that bad, all things considered." Jeno comforts him, taking his hand again.

"He's right," Sicheng says, lifting his head long enough to press a long kiss to Yuta's cheek, then places his head back down, "It could have been much worse." 

"It's what I would expect from them," Yuta interjects, "Starting at the top and working their way down. We're guessing they'll pick it up before to long. It looks like the attacks are still isolated on the Two's, but we're watching, and will alert you if or when that changes. We've got allies in every city, and they're all trying to watch. But there's only so much they can do without exposing themselves, and we all know what will happen if they do." Jeno nods, somberly. They would die, of course.

"Should we cave?" Jeno suggests. Jaemin looks at him, surprised.

"Trust us," Sicheng says, "They're not going to get any better if you give in." 

"But there must be something more we can do." Jeno insists.

"You've already done something pretty empowering," Yuta says, jerking his head to Jaemin, "Well, he did. From what we can tell, farmers are keeping their axes with them if they leave the their fields, seamstresses walk the streets with scissors, and you'll see Two's walking around with disarming spray. No matter the caste, everyone seems to have found something to arm themselves with. Your people don't want to live in fear, and they're not. They're fighting back." Jaemin wants to cry. For the first time in all of the selection, he'd finally done something right. Jeno squeezes his hand, pride evident on his face.

"That's a comfort," He says, "It still doesn't seem like enough." Jaemin nods. He was happy that the public wasn't rolling over, but there has to be a way to stop this once and for all. Yuta sighs.

"We've wondered if there was a way for us to attack them. They're not fighting with any sort of training, they just go after people. Our supporters are nervous about being outed, but their everywhere. And they might be the the best force for a surprise attack. In many ways, we're an army of sorts, but were essentially unarmed. We can't possibly beat the Southern forces when the majority of our forces only fight with bricks and rakes."

"You want weapons?"

"Wouldn't hurt." Jeno considers. 

"There are things you can do that we simply can't from the Palace. But, I don't like the idea of sending any of my people on a mission to take out these rebels. They would certainly die." 

"It's possible." Yuta confesses. 

"There's also the small issue of me not being able to guarantee that you won't use any of the weapons that I supply you on me eventually." Yuta snorts as Sicheng moves to hold his hand, thumb stroking over Yuta's pale hand. 

"I don't know how to make you believe we're on your side, but it's true. All we've ever wanted to see was an end to the castes, and we're prepared to support you to that end," They share a look that Jaemin can't quite put his finger on, "I have no intentions of harming you, Jeno, and I think you know that," They share another look, longer this time, "If you didn't, you wouldn't be here right now." 

"Your Highness," Yukhei says, interrupting the flow of the conversation, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but there are some of us who would like to see the Southern rebels gone as much as you would. I would volunteer to personally train anyone in something more along the lines of hand-to-hand combat." Jaemin's chest swells with pride. That was his Yukhei, always trying to fix things. Jeno nods at him before turning back to Yuta.

"That's something that I'll need time to think about. I might be able to provide training, but I couldn't arm you. Even if I am completely sure of your intentions, if there's any link between us, I can't imagine what my father would do." Without thinking, he flexes the muscles of his back. It seems to Jaemin that Jeno maybe had done that a lot in the time he'd known him. Jaemin just wasn't aware of what it meant. Even now, Jeno was hyperaware of his secret.

"True. In fact, you should probably be already leaving. I'll get word to you as soon as we have more information, but it looks good as of right now. As good as we can hope for," Yuta gives Jeno a note, "We have one landline. You can call if it's something urgent. Bai here, he's on top of those things." Yuta gestures to the beta that had remained silent for the whole conversation. Bai pulls his lips into a small line, and gives them a tight nod. Something about his stance suggested that he was shy and eager at the same time.

"Very good," Jeno says, standing up, "I'll use it with discretion," He puts the paper in his pocket, "I'll be in touch soon." Jaemin follows suit, standing up. Sicheng leaves Yuta's side and comes around the table, hugging Jaemin again.

"That numbers for you as well. Be safe getting back." 

"Thank you." They all head out, back to the truck. Jaemin takes one last look at their strange friends before the door was closed and bolted behind them.

"Get away from the truck." Yukhei says. Jaemin turns to see what he meant, as they weren't even close yet. Then, he sees that Yukhei's not even talking to him, but a handful of alphas that reeked of hormones and sweat. Jaemin puts a hand over his nose to try and cover the stench. Jeno notices and makes his scent stronger. The alphas has surrounded the truck, and one had a wrench in his hands, like he was going to try and steal the tires. Two more were trying to get the back doors open.

"Just give us the food, and we'll go." One of them snarls. He looks young, maybe Yukhei's age. Jaemin hadn't noticed back at the Palace that the truck they were jumping into had a giant Sininga emblem on the side. As he stands there, looking at the group of haggard and stinky alphas, this seemed like an incredibly stupid oversight. And while he and Jeno weren't dressed like themselves, it wouldn't help much if someone got to close. Even though he wouldn't know the first thing to do with one, Jaemin wishes that he had a weapon in that moment.

"There is no food," Yukhei says, calmly, "And even if there was, it wouldn't be for you to take." 

"How well they train their puppets," An older alpha snarls, and Jaemin can see a few of his teeth missing through the smile he sends them. Jeno's arm instinctively goes to Jaemin's waist, and he takes a step closer to him, sheltering Jaemin from the alpha's with his smell, and blocking out any attempts of the alpha's smelling Jaemin, "What were you before they turned you into this?"

"Step away from the truck." Yukhei orders, voice authoritative. 

"You couldn't have been a Two or a Three, you would have bought your way out. So come on, little alpha, what were you?" The alpha taunts, stepping closer to Yukhei. Officer Jung, who seems to be in a higher position than Yukhei, judging by the difference in uniform, stands there, hand reaching towards his hip, and flicking his gun holster open.

"Back away." Yukhei says through gritted teeth, reaching one hand in front of himself, and moving the other to his hip. The alpha stops, shaking his head. 

"You don't know who you're messing with, boy." 

"Wait!" Someone calls, "That's him! That's one of the omegas!" Jaemin turns towards the voice, giving himself away. 

"Get him!" The young one yells. Before he can even think, Jeno had jerked him back. He sees a blur of Yukhei and Officer Jung pulling out their guns as his head gets whipped around from the force of Jeno's solid arms. He was moving sideways, stumbling while Yukhei and Officer Jung kept the alphas at bay. Quickly, he and Jeno were against the brick wall, trapped. 

"I don't want to kill you," Yukhei grits out, "Leave." The toothless alpha chuckles darkly, hands held in front of him, like he was surrendering. In a move so fast Jaemin almost missed it, he reached down and grabbed a gun of his own. Yukhei fires, and shots came in return.

"Come on, Jaemin." Jeno says, urgently. Jaemin wonders where they could be going. Jaemin looks at him, and sees Jeno had laced his fingers together, making a cradle. Jaemin understands what he means, and puts his shoe in the cradle of Jeno's hands. Jeno pushes him up the wall as he grapples for stability, and just as he starts to crawl over the lip, he feels something weird in his arm. He ignores it as he pulls his body over the lip, lowering himself to the concrete as much as he can. He falls to the side, positive he messed up his leg or hip, but Jeno had instructed him to run if there was any danger, so he did. He didn't know why, but he assumed Jeno would be up right behind him, but as he reaches the end of the street, he realizes no one was there to give him a boost. In that moment, the weird feeling in his arm was starting to burn. He looks down, and in the faint glow of the street light, he sees something wet and dark coming from a rip in his sleeve. He'd been shot. Jaemin slaps a hand over his mouth, trying not to scream. There were guns, and he was there, but it didn't seem real. Still, there was no denying the searing pain that was growing every second. He cups his hand over it, but that only made it worse. He looks around, but the city was still. Of course it was. They were out well after curfew. He'd gotten so used to the Palace that he forgot the outside world ended after eleven. If an officer came by he'd be thrown in jail. How was he supposed to explain that to the King? He wonders how he's supposed to talk away a bullet wound. He starts moving, sticking to the shadows, but having no idea where to do. He didn't know if trying to get back to the Palace was a good thing, and even if it was, he doesn't know how to get there. The burning makes it hard to think, and he makes his way past a narrow ally between two apartment buildings. That alone told him he wasn't in the best part of town. Usually only Sixes and Seven's had to squeeze into apartment buildings. There was nowhere for him to go, so he heads down the ally, tucking himself behind two garbage cans. The nigh was cool, but it was hot in the daytime, and the stink was rising from the cans. He wishes he had Jeno's weird mix of a scent that somehow was perfect there to comfort him. Between the smell and the pain, he finds himself on the verge of throwing up. He peels of his sleeve, trying not to irritate the wound any further. His hands were trembling, but he can't tell if it's because of the pain or the adrenaline, and just shifting his arm makes him want to scream. He pushes his lips together, trying to keep the sounds in, but some of his muffled whimpers of pain escaped into the cool night air.

"What happened?" A tiny voice asks. Jaemin jerks his head around, frantically looking for the source. There was a pair of glittering eyes in the depths of the ally. 

"Who's there?" Jaemin asks. 

"I won't hurt you," A girl says, crawling out, "I'm having a bad night too." The girl, who looked to be a few years younger than Jaemin, crept out of the shadows to look at his arm. She sucks in a breath at the sight.

"That looks really painful." She says, sympathetically.

"I got shot." Jaemin says, bluntly, ready to cry. It burned so bad.

"Shot?" The girl asks. Jaemin nods. She looks at him hesitantly, like she's unsure whether she should run.

"I don't know who you are, or what you did, but you don't mess with rebels, okay?"

"What?"

"I haven't been out here long, but I know the only people who can get guns are rebels. Whatever you did to them, don't do it again." In all the times the rebels had attacked them, Jaemin never considered this. No one was supposed to have a gun unless they were an officer. Even Yuta had said that the Northern rebels were essentially unarmed. Jaemin wonders if he'd been carrying tonight.

"What's your name?" She asks, "I can smell you're an omega under there." 

"Min." Jaemin says. 

"I'm Sujin. It looks like you're new to being an Eight yourself. Your clothes are pretty clean." She was turning his arm gently, as if she could do something, even though they both knew she couldn't.

"Something like that." Jaemin says, vaguely.

"You can stave out here if you're alone. You got anywhere to go?"

"Not exactly." Jaemin shudders from the pain. Sujin nods.

"It used to be my dad and I. We were Fours, had a restaurant, but my grandma made this weird rule that he was supposed to give it to my aunt when he died, not me. I think she was worried that my aunt would have nothing or something like that. Anyway, my aunt hates me, always has, and when she got the restaurant, she got me as well, and she didn't like that. Two weeks after dad died, she started hitting me. I had to sneak food because she said I was getting fat and wouldn't feed me. I thought about going to one of my friends houses, but she could find me there, so I left. I took some money, but not enough. Even as it was, i got robbed my second night out here." Jaemin looks at Sujin as she talked, and he can see it. Under the growing layer of grime, was an omega girl who used to be very well taken care of. She was trying to be tough now. She had to be. What else was there for her to do?

"Just this week, found a group of omegas. We work together and share all the profits. If you can forget what you're doing, it's not so bad. I have to cry afterwards. That's why I was hiding back there. If the other omegas see you cry, they'll make my aunt look like a saint. Minjung says their just trying to toughen me up, but it still hurts. Anyway, you're pretty. I know they'll be glad to have you." Jaemin stomach rolls as he processes her offer. In just weeks, she'd lost her family, her home and herself. And still, she was sitting in front of him, an omega who'd been chased by rebels, someone who could bring nothing but danger, and she was kind.

"We can't get you to a doctor, but they can give you something to ease the pain, and they could give you stitches through this beta they know. You'd have to work it off, though." Jaemin focuses on his breathing. Even though she was distracting, the conversation couldn't stop the pain.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Sujin asks. 

"Not when I've been shot." Jaemin grits. Sujin laughs, and the ease of it makes Jaemin laugh a little too. She sits down beside him for a while, and he was glad that he wasn't alone.

"If you don't want to come with me, I get it. It's dangerous and kind of sad."

"C-can we be quiet for a moment, please?" Jaemin stutters through the throbbing pain.

"Yes. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Please." And she did. Without question, she sits beside him, silent. It felt like an eternity was passing, but it couldn't have been more than twenty minutes. The pain was becoming more severe, and he was getting more desperate. Maybe he could get to a doctor, but of course he would have to find one. The Palace would pay for it, but he has no idea how to contact Jeno. Was he even okay? Was Yukhei? They were outnumbered, but they were armed, and if the rebel had recognized him so quickly, did they recognize Jeno too, and if so what would they do to him? Jaemin sits still, trying to talk himself out of his worry. It was all he can do to focus on himself. But, what was he going to do if Yukhei or Jeno died?

"Shh!" Jaemin orders, though Sujin still hadn't made a sound, "Do you hear that?" They both turned their ears to the street. 

"Jen!" Someone yelled, "Come out Min, it's Jen!" That would have been Yukhei's idea, to use the nicknames, no doubt. Jaemin scrambles to his feet and goes to the edge of the ally, Sujin right behind him. He sees the truck going down the street slowly, heads sticking out of the windows. Jaemin turns around.

"Sujin, would you like to come with me?"

"Where?"

"I promise, you'll have a real job and food and no one will hit you." Her heavy eyes filled with tears. 

"I don't care where it is, I'll go." They make their way down the street using the shadows, Jaemin's coat sleeve hanging off his wounded arm.

"Jen!" He yells as they get closer, "Jen!" The truck skids to a stop and Jeno, Yukhei, and Officer Jung come running towards them. Jaemin drops Sujin's hand, seeing Jeno's open arms, and yells in pain when Jeno hits his wound.

"What's wrong?"

"I was shot." Yukhei pulls them apart, grabbing his arm to see for himself.

"That could have been a lot worse. We need to get back and find a way to treat you. I'm assuming we'll have to leave the doctor out of this?" Jeno looks at Officer Jung, who gives him a straightforward look.

"I don't want him to suffer." Jeno insists. Officer Jung sighs, running a hand through his hair. 

"Your Highness." Sujin gasps, dropping to her knees. Her shoulders start shaking like she was crying.

"This is Sujin," Jaemin says, offering nothing else, "Let's get in the back." Yukhei lowers a hand to Sujin.

"You're safe now." Jeno puts an arm around Jaemin, escorting him to the back of the truck.

"I was sure it would take all night to find you."

"Me too. But I was in too much pain to get very far. Sujin helped." 

"Then she will be taken care of, I promise." Jeno helps Jaemin and Sujin onto the truck, taking extra precautions with Jaemin, and hauls himself over the lip, before Officer Jung slams the door closed, and jobs over to the drivers spot. The metal floor was strangely comforting as they sped back to the Palace.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin gets patched up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you like this chapter and i hope me changing kuns name isnt confusing, but if it is, pls lmk!!  
> caroline

It ended up being Yukhei who lifted him from the back of the truck and carried him all the way to a tiny room. The space was barely the size of his bathroom, and held two slim beds and a dresser. There was a few notes and photos on the walls, which helped to give some personality, but otherwise it was barren, not to mention incredibly cramped, with Officer Jung, Jeno, Yukhei and Sujin and him filling every space inch of room. Yukehi lays him on one of the beds gently, but his arm continued to throb. 

"We ought to get the doctor." Yukhei says. Jaemin can tell that he doubts his words. Getting Doctor Lee would mean telling the truth, or making an outrageous lie, and neither of those options was something they wanted.

"Don't," Jaemin urges weakly, "I won't die from this, it'll just be a bad scar. We have to clean it up." 

"You'll need something for the pain." 

"He might get infected. The ally was really dirty and I touched him." Sujin says, a little guilty. 

"Chenle," Jaemin hisses as a fresh wave of pain hits, "Get Chenle." 

"Who?"

"His head servant. The one most steady with a needle," Yukei explains, "Jaehyun, go get Chenle, and medical kit. We'll have to make due with what we have. And we need to do something with her." He nods over at Sujin. Jaemin watches Jenos worried eyes finally move away from his bloody arm to Sujin's troubled face.

"Are you a criminal?" He asks, "A runaway?"

"Not that kind of criminal. I did run away, but there's no one looking for me." Jeno considers her words.

"Welcome aboard. Follow Jaehyun to the kitchens and tell a Haechan that you'll be working with him on the prince's command. Instruct him to come to the officer's quarters immediately."

"Haechan. Yes, Your Highness." She gives him a deep curtsy, and follows Officer Jung, who Jaemin now knew as Jaehyun, who just gave Jeno a small nod, out the door. Jaemin is left in the room alone with Jeno and Yukhei. He'd been with them all night, but this was the first time it was just the three of them. He can feel the weight of their secrets filling up the already small room.

"How'd you make it out?" Jaemin asks, instead of anything else.

"Yuta, Sicheng, and Bai heard the gunshots and came running," Jeno says, "He wasn't kidding when he said they'd never hurt us," He pauses, eyes distant and sad, "Bai didn't make it." Jaemin turns his head away, He didn't know a thing about Bai, but he died tonight for them. Jaemin feels guilty, as if he had taken Bais life himself. He went to wipe a tear away, and forgets not to use his left arm, crying out in pain. 

"Calm down, Jaemin." Yukhei says, forgetting to be formal. 

"Everything's going to work out." Jeno promises. Jaemin nods, pressing his lips together in an effort to not cry anymore. What a waste. They were quiet for what felt like a long time, but maybe it was just the pain stretching the minutes.

"It's wonderful to have so much devotion." Jeno says, suddenly. At first, Jaemin thought he was talking about Bai, but he and Yukhei looked over, and saw him gazing at a spot on the wall behind Jaemin. Jaemin turns his head, happy to focus on anything that wasn't the pain, and there, beside several pictures that Yukhei's younger siblings had drawn, was a note.

I'll always love you. I'll wait for you forever. I'm with you, no matter what. 

Jaemin's handwriting was a little sloppier when he'd first written that note a year ago when he'd left that note on his window for Yukhei to find, and it was surrounded by little hearts, that he would never put in a love letter now, but he can still feel the importance of those words. It was the first time he'd put it into writing, afraid of how much more he felt those things once he put it on paper. He also remembers the fear of his mother finding that note surpassing any worry about the enormity of knowing, without a doubt, that he loved Yukhei. Right now, he fears Jeno recognizing his handwriting.

"It must be nice to have an omega to write to. I've never had the luxury of love letters," Jeno says with a sad smile on his face, "Have they kept their word?" Yukehi was moving pillows from the other bed to prop behind Jaemin's head, avoiding eye contact with either of them.

"Writing is difficult," He says, slowly, "But I do know that he's with me, no matter what. I don't doubt it." Jaemin looks at Yukhei's hair, really the only part of him that he can see, and he feels a new pain. In a way, he was right. They would never truly leave each other. But the words on that paper? The all encompassing that used to overwhelm him. It wasn't there anymore. Was Yukhei still counting on it? Jaemin's eyes flickered to Jeno, and the sadness on his face read a bit like jealousy. Jaemin wasn't surprised. He remembers telling Jeno that he'd been in love before, and Jeno looked like he was cheated out of something, so unsure at that point in time that he would never fall in love. If he knew that the love Jaemin was talking about, and the love that he and Yukhei shared, was the same, he was sure Jeno would be crushed. 

"Write him soon," Jeno advises, "Don't let him forget." 

"What's taking them so long?" Yukehi mutters and leaves the room, not bothering to acknowledge Jeno's words. Jeno watches him go, and turns back to face Jaemin.

"I'm so useless. I have no idea how to help you, so I figured I could at least help him. He saved both our lives tonight," Jeno sighs, shaking his head, "It seems I only upset him."

"Everyone's just worried," Jaemin tries to ease the weight on Jeno, "You're doing fine." Jeno gives an exasperated laugh, coming to kneel by the bed. 

"You're bleeding from a bullet wound to your arm, and you're trying to comfort me," He shakes his head, laughing to himself, "You're absurd." 

"If you ever decide to write me a love letter, I suggest you lead with that." Jaemin jokes. Jeno smiles at him, eyes turning into cresents.

"Can't I do anything for you?"

"Hold my hand? Not to hard though." Jeno places his fingers in a loose grip on Jaemin's hand, interlacing their fingers, and even though there was almost no weight, it was nice to feel him there.

"I probably won't," Jeno says, "Write you a love letter, that is. I try to stave off embarrassment as much as I can." 

"You can't plan wars, don't know how to cook, and refuse to write love letters." Jaemin teases.

"That's right. My list of flaws is growing." Jeno wiggles his fingers in Jaemin's loose grip, and he was thankful for the distraction.

"That's fine," Jaemin sighs, "I'll just continue to guess at your feelings, since you refuse to write me a note. With a pink glitter pen, and hearts dotting all the i's." 

"Which is exactly how I would do it," Jeno says in mock seriousness. Jaemin giggles, but stops when the movement burns his arm, "I don't think you have to guess at my feelings though."

"Well," Jaemin starts, finding it harder to breathe, "You never said it out loud." Jeno opens his mouth to object, but stops himself. He gazes at the ceiling as he thinks through their history, trying to pinpoint the moment he told Jaemin he loved him. It was suggested in every way in the safe room. He'd let the feeling slip into a dozen romantic gestures, or indicated it was there, but never said the actual words. Jaemin would have remembered, and would have made them his reason to never question Jeno, his reason to confess what he was feeling.

"Jaemin?" Chenle says, his voice coming from the door a moment before his face came into view, forehead creased in worry. Jeno steps back instantly, making room for him, "Jisung's really worried." Jaemin smiles. Chenle steps forward and inspects the wound, touching it gingerly.

"You'll need stitches. I'm not sure we have anything that will completely numb you."

"It's okay," Jaemin assures, "Just do your best." Chenle rubs his eyes. He'd obviously been woken up by Officer Jung, which explains why Jisung was worried. Jaemin feels calmer with him here. 

"Someone get some boiling water. We should have an antiseptic in the kit, but I want water, too." 

"I'll get it." Donghyuck was standing next to the door, face lined with worry.

"Hyuckie." Jaemin whimpers, losing control. He puts the Haechan thing together. Of course he and Mark wouldn't go by their real names when they were hiding in plain sight. He wonders what name Mark is going by.

"I'll be right back, Nana, hold on." Donghyuck runs away, but Jaemin feels a great relief to have him there. Chenle absorbs the shock of Donghyuck's presence in stride, and Jaemin watches him pull out a needle and thread from the kit. Jaemin takes comfort in the fact that he sews most of his clothes. His arm shouldn't be a problem. With incredible speed, Donghyuck was back with a pot of boiling water, an armful of towels, and a bottle of amber liquid. He sets the pot and the towels on the bedside table, unscrewing the lid on the liquid as he comes over. 

"For the pain." Donghyuck lifts his head so he can drink, and Jaemin obeys. The stuff in the bottle was a new kind of buring, and he coughs and splutters his way through swallowing it. Donghyuck urged him to take another sip, and he does, hating it the whole time. 

"I'm so glad you're here." He whispers.

"I'm always here for you, Nana, you know that," Donghyuck says, smiling at him, and for the first time in their friendship, he seems older than Jaemin, so calm and sure, "What in god's name were you doing?" Jaemin makes a face.

"It seemed like a good idea." Donghyuck's face crumbles to a more sympathetic one.

"Nana, you are full of nothing but bad ideas. Great intentions, but awful ideas." He was right, of course, and Jaemin should have known better by now. But having him here, even to tell him how dumb he was, made things a lot less awful.

"Are the walls soundproof?" Chenle asks, threading the needle. 

"Pretty good," Yukhei says, "Don't hear much this deep in the Palace." 

"Good," He says, "Okay, I need everyone in the hall. Donghyuck, you can stay, but I'm going to need space." Donghyuck nods.

"I'll keep out of your way, Chenle." Chenle smiles at him. Jaehyun leaves first, with Yukhei trailing close behind, and Jeno was last. The look in his eyes was the same as the day Jaemin told him he'd been starving before, sad to know about it, and devastated that he couldn't undo it. The door clicks shut, and Chenle starts working quickly. He'd already set up everything, and holds his hand out for the bottle. Donghyuck passes it to him.

"Drink." He orders, lifting Jaemin's head. Jaemin braces himself, having to come off the lip of the bottle and come back to it because of the coughing, but he managed to get a good amount of it down. Or at least it was good enough for Chenle.

"Hold this," He hands over a small towel, "Bite on this when things hurt." Jaemin nods.

"The stitches won't hurt, but the cleaning will. I can see the dirt from here, so I'm going to have to be thorough." He sighs, looking at the wound again, "You'll have a scar, but I'm going to make it as small as I can. I'll tell Sungie to tell Renjun to make your clothes with loose sleeves until it heals. No one will know. And seeing as you were with the prince, I won't ask questions. Whatever you did, I trust it was something important." 

"I think so." Jaemin says, not entirely sure anymore. Chenle gets a towel wet and holds it inches from the gash. Jaemin bites the towel, hoping it will muffle the screams, though he is sure everyone in the hallway can hear. It felt as though Chenle was hitting every single one of his nerves, and Donghyuck crawls on top of him to stop his squirming. 

"It'll be over soon," He promises, "Think of your family." Jaemin tries. He fights to put Nayeon's laugh or his father's knowing smile in his head, but everytime he gets them in his head, a fresh wave of pain pulled them away. How did Donghyuck make it though his caning alive? Once the wound was clean, Chenle expertly started sewing him up. He was right, it didn't hurt as much. He can't tell if it was because it was actually less painful or the liquor they'd given him had finally set in, but it does seem like the corners of the room weren't as sharp anymore. Then people were back in the room, talking about things, about him. Who should stay, who should go, what would happen in the morning, so many details that he can't contribute to. In the end, it was Jeno who scooped him up to bring him back to his room. It takes some effort to keep his head upright, but it made it easier to hear him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Your eyes look like chocolate." Jaemin mumbles. Jeno smiles. 

"And yours look dawn." 

"Can I have water?"

"Yes, lots," Jeno promises, "Let's get him upstairs." He says to someone else." And Jaemin falls asleep to the steady rocking of Jeno's sure steps.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin and jisung talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you like this chap and im sorry for any mistakes cause its really late rn and i just took a shower and im waiting for my hair to dry while writing this and im literally almost dead so pls dont come for me, but pls talk to me cause im so bored and i like hearing what you think so pls   
> caroline

Jaemin wakes up with a headache. He moans as he rubs his temple, then yelps as the action causes a sharp pain in his arm.

"Here," Jisung says, sitting on the edge of his bed. He holds out two pills and a glass of water. Jaemin slowly pushes himself up to take his offering, his head still throbbing through all of it.

"What time is it?"

"Almost eleven," Jisung says, "We sent word that you weren't feeling well and wouldn't be a breakfast. If we hurry, we could probably get you ready for lunch." The thought of rushing or eating anything doesn't sound appealing, but he thinks it was wisest to get back to a normal routine. It was becoming clear how much they risked the night before, and he doesn't want to give anyone a reason to suspect that anything happened at all. He gives Jisung a nod, and they both stand. His legs weren't as reliable as he hoped, but he moves to the bathroom anyway. Chenle was just outside the door, cleaning, and Renjun was sitting on the bench in front of Jaemin's bed, sewing sleeves onto a shirt that had probably been made for simple straps. He looks up from the stitches. 

"Are you alright? You gave us quite the scare." 

"I'm sorry," Jaemin says, "I think I'm as good as I can be." Renjun smiles at him.

"We're ready to help you in anyway we can. You only need to ask." Jaemin isn't sure what he's offering, but he would take him up in any help he was offering in the next few days.

"Oh, and Officer Wong and the Prince both stopped by. They both hoped that you would let them know how you were feeling once you were up for it." Jaemin nods.

"After lunch, I'll take care of it." With no warning, his arm was in someone's small hands. Chenle was looking closely at the wound, gingerly peeling back the bandages to look at it.

"It doesn't look infected. As long as we can keep it clean, it should heal nicely. I wish I could have done something better. I know it'll leave a mark." 

"Don't worry," Jaemin tells him, "The best people all have some kind of scar." He thinks of Donghyuck's hands, Mark's back, and Jeno's back. They all had some kind of permanent mark for their bravery, and Jaemin was honored to join them.

"Jaemin, your bath is ready." Jisung says from around the bathroom door. Jaemin takes in his face, then Chenle's and Renjun's. He'd always been close to his servants, had always trusted them. But, something had changed last night. It was the first time those bonds were tested, and in the light of day, they were still there, strong and holding. Jaemin wasn't sure there was a way to prove that he was as loyal to them as they were to him, and hopes an opportunity presents itself. If he focused, he could lift his fork to his mouth without grimacing. It took an extraordinary amount of effort, to the point where he starts sweating in the middle of the meal. He decides to stick to nibbling on bread. He doesn't need his right arm to hold bread. Dejun asks how his headache was, which he guesses was the story circulating, and he tells him that he was fine now, though the pain in his arm and head were impossible to ignore. That was the extent of the questioning, and it looked as if no one guessed it was anything out of the ordinary. As he chews on his bite of bread, he debates how well the other omegas would have done if they would have gone in his place. He decides that the only one who would have fared better was Felix. Without a doubt, he would have found some way to fight back, and Jaemin was a bit jealous that he wasn't more like him. Once their trays were carted out of the Omega's room, Ten enters and demands their attention.

"It's time for you omega's to shine again!" He sings, overjoyed, "In a week, we'll be having a small tea party, and you, of course, are invited!" Jaemin sighs to himself, worried about who they were meant to entertain this time, "You won't be in charge of preparations, but you will have to be on your best behavior, as this will be filmed for the public." Jaemin perks up a bit. He can handle this.

"You will each invite two people to be your personal guests at this tea party, and that will be your only responsibility. Choose wisely, and let me know your two contacts by friday." Ten walks away, leaving them all mentally scrambling. This was a test, and they knew it. Who in the room had the best connections, the most valuable ones. Maybe Jaemin is paranoid, but it feels like this activity was targeted at him. The King must be searching for ways to show everyone that he was still useless.

"Who are you picking, Felix?" Dejun asks.

"I'm not sure yet," Felix says, "But I promise, they'll be spectacular." If Jaemin had Felix's list of friends at his disposal, he wouldn't be nervous either. Who was he going to invite, his mother?

"Who do you think you'll pick, Jaemin?" Felix turns to him, voice warm. Jaemin tries to hide his shock. Even though they'd had a little breakthrough in the library, this was the first time Felix had addressed him in the way he would a friend.

"I have no idea," He clears his throat, "I'm not sure I know anyone that would be appropriate to invite. It might be better if I bring no one." Jaemin should probably not be so open about how disadvantaged he was, but it wasn't like the others didn't know already.

"If you really can't find anyone, let me know," Felix says, "I'm sure I have more than two friends who would want to see the Palace, and I could make sure you at least have an idea of who they are. If you want to, of course." Jaemin stares at him, temped to ask what the catch was, but as he looks into Felix's warm eyes, he thinks that there wasn't one. Then, he was sure of it when Felix winks at him, using the eye that Sana and Dejun couldn't see. Felix, the consummate fighter, was pulling for him.

"Thank you." Jaemin says, feeling truly humbled. Felix shrugs.

"No problem. If we're going to have a party, might as well make it a good one." He leans back in his chair, smiling to himself, and Jaemin was sure he was picturing this event as his last hurrah. Part of him wanted to tell Felix not to give up, but he can't. Only one of them would get Jeno in the end. By the afternoon, he had a rough plan, but it was dependent on one big thing, he'd have to get Jeno's help. He was sure they would find each other by the end of the day, so he doesn't worry about it to much. For the time being, he needs to rest again, so he heads up to his room. Jisung was there, waiting with pills and water. Jaemin can't believe how calm the alpha was about all of it. His omega was woken up in the middle of the night to come and stitch a wound in Jaemin closed, and Jisung still didn't know what happened.

"I owe you one." Jaemin says, downing the medicine.

"No!" Jisung protests.

"Yes! Things would have been a lot different last night if you hadn't have let Chenle be there," Jisung gives him a funny look, "I know that no alpha would let their mate get woken up in the middle of the night and leave without getting angry. You gave him permission to go." Jisung sighs.

"I did," Jisung gently takes the glass from him, "I'm just glad that you're okay." He starts walking to the bathroom to dispose of the access water, and Jaemin follows him. 

"Isn't there anything I can do for you? Anything at all?" Jaemin asks. Jisung stands at the counter, clearly something was on his mind, "Really, Jisung, it would make me so happy." 

"There is one thing." He sighs, shoulders slouching.

"Please tell me." Jisung raises his wide eyes from the sink.

"You can't let it slip. Lele and Renjun would never let me live it down." Jaemin creases his forehead.

"What do you mean?"

"It's," Jisung sighs, running a hand through his hair, "Personal." He stars fidgeting with his hands, something he'd never seen calm, alpha Jisung do, and knows that it is something important to him.

"Okay," Jaemin urges, wrapping his arm around Jisung's shoulders, and pulling him over to the table, "Come talk to me about it." Jisung pulls his long legs up to his chest, fiddling with his fingers. 

"It's just that you get along with him so well. He seems to like you so much, and I get so jealous because I can't give that to Chenle."

"Who? Jeno?" 

"No." Jisung whispers, blushing.

"I don't understand." 

"Officer Wong."

"Oh." Jaemin says, more shocked than he can express. He didn't know that Jisung was jealous of him.

"You think it's hopeless, don't you?" Jisung asks.

"Not hopeless." Jaemin insists. He just doesn't know how to tell the person who said he would always fight for him, that someone else wanted him to fight for a different omega.

"He's always speaking so kindly of you, I just can't help it."

"Can't help what?" Jaemin asks, putting a hand on Jisung's knee. Jisung looks up at him, teary eyed. 

"I can't help when I feel like Chenle should be with someone like him. I know it would make me miserable, but I would do it. I'd give him up so someone else can give him a better life." Jaemin sighs.

"You know how destined relationships work though. Once you mate with that omega, them leaving would kill you." Jisung nods.

"I know," He sighs, "I keep telling myself that it won't work, but I can't stop thinking about it. I've always wanted to move up in the ranks so I can care for him better, but I've never been able to. I'be tried so hard to find a flaw in Officer Wong, something that will make me think that I'm better for Lele than he is, and I can't. And here comes this alpha that Chenle couldn't stop talking about for a week when he first came, who can give him a better life, and I can't help it that I want him to be happy. Even if it means my death. I just, can you talk to him, maybe mention Chenle, and see if he has an omega back home? I just want to see if he likes Chenle." Jaemin tilts his head. 

"I know how it is. I can try and talk to him." Jisung holds up a hand.

"And it's not just because he's a Two. He's so nice. If he was an Eight, I'd want someone like him for Chenle."

"Lots of people would." Jaemin says. And it was true. Felix noticed Yukhei, Dejun said he was funny, and that Eunbin girl from last night, sounded like she had a crush on him. That wasn't even taking into account the omegas that chased him around back home. Hearing something like that didn't bother him as much anymore, not even from someone as close to him as Jisung about Chenle. It was one more thing that makes him certain his feelings for Yukhei were gone. If Jaemin was happy that someone should take his place, than he didn't really belong with him, still he doesn't know how to broach the subject. He reaches over the polished wood and reaches for Jisung's hand. 

"I'll try, Jisung, I swear." He smiles, but bites his lip anxiously, looking like a weight escaped his shoulders. 

"Just please don't tell them." Jaemin holds his hand tighter. 

"You've always kept my secrets, and now it's my turn to keep yours."


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin talks with yukhei and jeno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you like this chapter and stick around until the end of the book bc were almost there!! the wild ride of youve been selected is almost done!!   
> caroline

It was only a few hours later when Yukhei knocks on his door. His servants merely bowed, and exited, knowing without instruction that whatever they were going to say needed to be private.

"How are you feeling?" 

"Not to bad," Jaemin says, "My arm throbs and I have a headache, but other than that, I'm fine." 

"I shouldn't have let you go." He shakes his head. Jaemin pats the spot next to him on the bed. 

"Come sit." Yukhei hesitates a bit. In Jaemin's mind now, he was past suspicion. Jeno and his servants knew they communicated, and he'd lead them out of the Palace the night before. What was the risk? He must have thought the sane thing, because he sits, keeping a respectful distance between them.

"I'm a part of this, Xuxi. I couldn't have stayed behind. And there's nothing wrong with me. I honestly owe that to you. You saved me last night."

"If I hadn't have been fast enough, or if Jeno hadn't have gotten you over that wall, you'd be a prisoner somewhere right where. I almost let you die. I almost let Jeno die," He shakes his head, looking at the floor, "Do you know what would have happened to Jaehyun and I if Jeno and you hadn't have made it back? Do you know what," He pauses, fighting back tears, "Do you know what would have happened to me if we hadn't have found you?" Yukhei looks at him, into him. The pain in his eyes was clear.

"But, you did," Jaemin says, "You found me, you protected me, and you were the one who got me help. You were amazing." Jaemin rubs a hand up and down Yukhei's back, trying to comfort him.

"I'm just realizing Jaem, that no matter what happens, there will always be a string tying me to you. I'll never not worry about you or care about what you do. You'll always be something." Jaemin takes his hand and wraps it around Yukhei's arm, resting his head on his shoulder. 

"I know what you mean." They stayed like that for a while, and Jaemin guesses that maybe Yukhei was doing the same thing he was, replaying everything in his head. The way they avoided each other during their childhood, the way they couldn't stop looking at each other when they got older, a thousand stolen moments in the tree house, all the things that made them who they are.

"Jaemin, I need to say something," Jaemin lifts his head, and Yukhei turns to him, holding him gently in his strong arms, "When I told you I would always love you, I meant it. And I-I." He couldn't manage to get the words out, and Jaemin was grateful. Jaemin was tied to him yes, but they weren't that couple in the tree house anymore. Yukhei gives a weak laugh.

"I guess I just need some sleep. I can't think straight."

"You and me both," Jaemin sighs, "There's so much to think about." Yukhei nods.

"Look, Jaem, we can't do that again. Don't tell Jeno I would help him with something so risky, and don't expect me to sneak you anywhere." Jaemin nods.

"I don't think it was worth it anyway. I can't imagine Jeno would want to go again."

"Good," Yukhei stands up, "Jaemin." He winks, kissing Jaemin's hand. Jaemin smiles, and squeezes his hand a bit. Yukhei smiles, and squeezes back. As they hold hands, Jaemin's grip tightening every second, he realizes that they need to let go. He would need to really look go. He looks into Yukhei's eyes and feels tears threatening to spill. How was he meant to say goodbye to him? Yukhei runs his thumb over the top of Jaemin's head, and places it on Jaemin's lap, bending down to kiss his head. 

"Take it easy. I'll come check on you tomorrow." After a quick tug on his ear at dinner, Jeno knew that Jaemin would be waiting for him tonight. He sits in front of his mirror, wishing the minutes would move faster. Jisung was running a comb through his hair slowly, humming a song to himself. Jaemin vaguely recognizes the tune as one he'd played at someone's wedding before. When he'd gotten picked for the Selection, he'd wanted to find his way back to that life so badly. He wanted a world filled with the music he loved so much. But, truly, that was never something he could have held onto. No matter what path he took in life right now, music was only something that he could pull out at parties, or when he was relaxing on the weekends. He looks at himself in the mirror, and realizes that he wasn't bitter about it, not like he'd thought he'd be. He'd miss it, but it was just a piece of who he was, not everything he was. There were possibilities in front of him, no matter how the selection unfolded. He really was more than his caste. Jeno's light knock pulled him from his thoughts, and Jisung answers the door.

"Good evening." Jeno says to Jisung response, and Jisung bows in response. Jeno's eyes meet Jaemin's briefly, and Jaemin wonders again if he can see how Jaemin feels about him, as if it was as real to Jeno as it was to Jaemin.

"Your Highness." Jisung greets quietly. He was about to leave the room when Jeno holds up a hand. 

"Forgive me, but could you tell me your name?" Jisung stares at him for a moment, shocked, then looks at Jisung, then back at Jeno.

"I'm Jisung, Your Highness." 

"Jisung, and Chenle, we met last night," He gives Chenle a small bow with his head, "And you?"

"Renjun." His voice was small, but Jaemin can sense his joy in being acknowledged.

"Excellent," Jeno claps his hands once, "Jisung, Chenle, Renjun, nice to finally properly meet you. I'm sure Chenle filled you both in on last night, so you can properly serve Jaemin in the best way possible. I want to thank you for your discretion and dedication," Jeno's eyes fall on each of them, "I realize I've put you in a very compromising position, and if anyone ever raises questions about what happened, feel free to send them directly to me. It was my decision, and you shouldn't be held responsible for any consequences that follow because of that." 

"Thank you, Your Highness." Renjun says. Jaemin had always sensed that his servants had a deep devotion to Jeno, but tonight he feels like it went beyond the typical obligation. It seemed in the past as if the highest loyalty was to the king, but now Jaemin wonders if it was true. More and more, Jaemin saw little things that made him believe that people preferred his son. Maybe he wasn't the only one who saw King Junmyeon's methods as barbaric, his way of thinking cruel. Maybe the rebels weren't the only ones ready for Jeno. Perhaps there were others out there looking for more. His servants bowed, and left, leaving Jeno standing beside him.

"What was that about?" Jaemin asks, "Learning their names?" Jeno sighs.

"Last night, when Officer Wong said Chenle's name, and I didn't know who he meant, i-it was embarrassing. Shouldn't I know the people that tend to you better than some random guard." Jaemin thinks that Yukhei isn't a random guard.

"To be fair, the servants gossip about all the guards. I wouldn't be surprised if the guards do the same for the servants." 

"Still," Jeno sighs "They're with you every day. I should have known their names months ago." Jaemin smiles at Jeno's reasoning, and moves to stand, even though Jeno looks uneasy about him moving at all.

"I'm fine, Jeno." Jaemin insists, taking his outstretched hand. 

"If I remember correctly, you were shot last night. You can't blame me for worrying." 

"It wasn't a real bullet wound. It only cut me." 

"All the same, I won't forget the sounds of your muffled screams as Chenle sewed you back together," Jeno leads him to the bed, "Come, you should be resting." Jeno ushers him to the bed, still holding his hand, and Jaemin crawls into it. He tucks him under the covers before laying down on top of them himself, facing Jaemin. Jaemin waits for him to talk about everything that happened, or to warn him about the coming fallout, but Jeno doesn't say anything. He just lays there, brushing Jaemin's hair back lightly with his fingers. It felt as if they were the whole world in that moment. 

"If something had happened." 

"But, it didn't." Jeno rolls his eyes, his voice getting serious.

"It most certainly did! You came back home bleeding. We nearly lost you in the streets."

"Look, I'm not upset with the choice I made," Jaemin says, trying to calm Jeno, "I wanted to go, to hear for myself. Besides, it's not like I would have let you go without me." 

"I can't believe how unprepared we were, going out in a Palace truck without more guards. And there were rebels just walking the streets. Since when are they not fighting. Where are they getting those guns? I feel clueless, helpless. I'm losing the country I love a little more everyday. I nearly lost you, and I," Jeno stops himself, his frustration moving into something new. He moves his hand back down to his cheek, "Last night, you said something about," He pauses, swallowing, "Love." Jaemin looks down, trying to hide his blush.

"I remember. It's funny how you think you've said something when you never really did." Jaemin giggles, feeling Jeno's words coming in his next breath.

"It's also funny how you can think you've heard something when you didn't either." He says, instead. All the humor vanished from the moment.

"I know what you mean," Jaemin swallows, watching Jeno moves his hand from his cheek to interlace their fingers, knowing they were both watching their hands, "Maybe, for some people, it would be hard to confess like that. If their worried they may not make it until the end." Jeno sighs.

"Or it may be hard to say that you're worried that someone might not want to make it to the end, maybe never quite gave up on someone else." Jaemin shakes his head.

"That's not." 

"Okay." For everything they'd said in the safe room, for everything they'd confessed to each other, for everything that had settled firmly in Jaemin's heart, these small words were the most terrifying to pass between the two of them. Because, once they were out in the open, there was no way to take them back. He didn't completely understand Jeno's reasoning for hesitating, but he knows his. If Jeno ended up with Dejun after he put his heart out there, he would be upset with Jeno, but he would hate himself. It was a risk he was to scared to take. The silence was making him uneasy, so he speaks when it gets to much.

"Maybe we can talk about this again when I'm feeling better?"

"Of course," Jeno sighs, "Completely thoughtless of me."

"No, no, there's just something else I wanted to ask you." There were bigger things than them to consider now.

"Go ahead."

"I had a thought on who my guests would be for the upcoming tea party, but I would need your approval," Jeno looks at him, confusion written on his face, "And I want you to know everything I intend to discuss with them. We might be breaking several laws, so I won't do it if you say no." Intrigued, Jeno props himself up on his elbow, giving Jaemin his full attention, thumb stroking Jaemin's hand.

"Tell me everything."


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the omegas have their tea party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i cant believe that were almost done with the whole thing, but we are :( pla continue to give the rest as much love as you have for the parts ive already written, and i hope you know that i love yall a lot  
> caroline

The backdrop for their pictures was light blue and plain. His servants put together a lovely outfit for him, with loose sleeves that went just past his scar. For now, his days of short sleeves were behind him. Though he looks pretty enough, he was completely overshadowed by Guanheng, and even Sicheng looked dazzling in his outfit. Jaemin wonders what Yuta would do if he saw Sicheng dressed like this. They can't keep their hands off each other as is.

"Jaemin!" The beta woman next to the photographer calls, "We remember Prince Guanheng from when the omegas of Ithai came to visit, but who is your other guest?"

"This is Sicheng, a dear friend of mine," Jaemin replies, sugar coating his words, "One of the things I've learned so far from the selection is that moving forward means joining your life before coming to the Palace with the future that lies ahead of you. I'm hoping to make another step in joining those two worlds today." Some of the people standing around the camera let out satisfied noises at Jaemin's answer, as the camera continues to capture them.

"Excellent," The photographer says, "You can go and enjoy the party now. We'll be taking some candid shots later." 

"Sounds fun." Jaemin answers, and gestures for his guests to follow him. Jeno had made it clear that of all days, today was one that he needed to be on. Jaemin hoped to be the lead example of what an Elite should be, but it was hard for him to try and be so perfect.

"Tone it down, Jaemin," Sicheng snickers, "Or else rainbows are going to shoot out of your eyes." Jaemin loves how, even with their brief friendship, Sicheng could still see right through his act. Jaemin laughs, and Guanheng joins him.

"He's right," Guanheng says, "You do seem perky." 

"Sorry," Jaemin sighs, smile painted on his face, "Today is just a high stakes day." Sicheng puts an arm around his shoulder as they walk further into the room.

"After everything you and Jeno have been through, I really doubt he would send you home over a tea party." 

"That's not exactly what I mean, but we'll have to talk about it later," Jaemin turns to face them, "Right now, it would be a huge help to me of we can mingle. Once things settle down, we need to have a serious discussion." Guanheng looks over at Sicheng, then back at Jaemin. 

"What kind of friend are you introducing me to?"

"A valuable one, I swear," Jaemin sighs, "I'll explain later." For their part, Sicheng and Guanheng make Jaemin shine. As a Prince himself, Guanheng was probably the best guest in the room, and Jaemin can see in Dejun's eyes that he wishes he would have thought of it. Of course, he didn't have a direct line to Ithaian royalty like Jaemin did. Guanheng himself had given him a phone number to contact him if he ever needed. No one knew who Sicheng was, but when they heard Jaemin's line, one that Jeno spoon fed him, about joining his past and his future, they all thought it was a good idea. Sana's choices were predictable. Two distant cousins from Jiswa representing her ties to the leaders of the nation paraded next to her in formal dress. Dejun had chosen a professor from the college his father worked at, and his mother. Jaemin was dreading his family hearing about that. When his mother and Nayeon realized that they had a chance to be here, he was sure to get a disappointed letter from them. Felix, true to his word, brought full celebrities. Cho Chungya, who allegedly preformed at one of hid birthday parties was there in a very short, but glamorous dress. His other guest was Kim Hani, another musician known for her outlandish concerts and outfits, and her dress now was more like a costume than anything else. Jaemin's guess was that it was either something she performed in, or it was an experiment with painted leather. Either way, he was surprised that she made it through the door, both because of the way she was dressed, and the smell of alcohol radiating off of her.

"Guanheng," The Queen says, approaching them, "It's wonderful to see you again." 

"The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty," Guenheng replies easily, "I was elated when I received Jaemin's invitation. We all had so much fun at the reception." 

"I'm glad to hear it," The Queen comments, "I'm afraid it's going to be a but calmer today." Guanheng fakes a pout.

"I don't know," He counters, pointing at Felix's guests, who were standing in a corner and talking loudly, "I'm betting those two will send me home with at least one story to tell my cousins." They all laugh, even though they can see the anxiety in the Queen's eyes.

"I suppose I should go and introduce myself." 

"Always the picture of bravery." Jaemin jokes. The Queen smiles at him.

"Please relax and enjoy yourselves. I sincerely hope you meet new acquaintances, but, honesly, just spend time together with your friends." The Queen leaves to go meet Felix's guests. Chungya looked to be fine, but Hani was touching all the food in sight. Jaemin makes a mental note to not eat anything close to where she'd been standing. He surveys the room, and when he notes that everyone seems busy eating and socializing, he figures it's a good time.

"Follow me." He says, leading them to a small table in the back of the room. Servants immediately brought them tea, and Jaemin dives in once they're alone." 

"Sicheng, I haven't had a chance to apologize for what happened to Bai." Sicheng was shaking his head even as Jaemin spoke.

"He wanted to be a hero. We all accept that things might end," He pauses, "Like that, but I think he was proud." 

"I'm still sorry, is there anything we can do?"

"No, everything's already taken care of. Trust me, he wouldn't have wanted a different end." Sicheng insists. Jaemin thinks back to the small beta in the corner of the room that night. He willingly went out of the fray for him, for all of them. Bravery hides in amazing places. Jaemin turns back to the matter at hand. 

Sicheng, as you can see, Guanheng is the Prince of Ithai. He visited with us a few weeks ago," Jaemin looks between them, "At the time, he made it clear that Ithai would like to be an ally of Sininga if things were to change." 

"Jaemin!" Guanheng hisses. Jaemin holds up a hand.

"Trust me. Sicheng is a friend, but I don't know him from Edina. His alpha is one of the leaders of the northern rebels." Guanheng sits up straight in his seat. Sicheng gives a timid nod, playing with his fingers. 

"Yu's one of the only leaders. He makes all the decisions," Sicheng twists a small silver ring around his finger nervously, "That's why we both sought you out. It was actually my idea. I help him with lots of his ideas." 

"They came to our aid recently, and lost someone close to them in the process." Guanheng puts a hand on Sicheng's arm. 

"I'm sorry." Then Guanheng turns back to Jaemin, curious at how all of this ties together.

"What we say needs to stay with us, but I thought we could talk about things that could benefit everyone here." Jaemin explains.

"Are you trying to overthrow the King?" Guanheng asks.

"No," Sicheng assures, We're hoping to align ourselves with Jeno's rule, and work towards eliminating the castes. He seems to have lots of compassion for his people." 

"He does." Jaemin adds. 

"Then why," Guanheng asks, "Do you attack the Palace? And all those people?" His voice comes out harsh, accusing.

"They're not like the southern rebels. They don't kill people. They sometimes deliver justice as they see fit." 

"We've gotten unwed mothers out of jail, things like that." Sicheng interjects. 

"They have broken into the Palace, but not with the intent to kill." Jaemin adds. 

"I'm not so bothered by that," Guanheng sighs, "But I'm not sure why you need me to know them." 

"Neither am I." Sicheng confesses. Jaemin lets a breath escape his nose. 

"The southern rebels are getting more and more aggressive with their attacks. In the last few months alone, their attacks have increased, not just at the Palace, but all over the country. They're merciless. I worry, as Jeno does often, that they're very close to making a move that we won't recover from. Their idea of killing their way down the Elite's castes is pretty drastic, and we're afraid the attacks are going to escalate."

"They already have," Sicheng says, more to Jaemin than Guanheng, "When you invited me here, I was happy if only to be able to bring you the news. Yuta wanted me to tell you in person. He didn't want you finding out from someone else. The southern rebels have moved onto Three's." Jaemin covers his mouth with his hand, shocked they were moving so quickly. 

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Sicheng nods, "The numbers shifted when Yuta was running them yesterday." After a moment of silent worry, Guanheng speaks up.

"Why are they doing this?" Sicheng turns to him.

"To scare the Elite into leaving, to scare the royal family in general. It seems they think the only way to stop the selection from finishing is if they can isolate Jeno, they'll only have to get rid of him in order to take over." 

"And that's the real worry. If they take over, there's nothing for Jeno to offer you as King. The rebels would only oppress the people even further." 

"So what do you propose?" Guanheng asks. Jaemin tries to tread lightly into the criminal territory in front of them.

"Sicheng and the other northerners have a better opportunity to stop the southern rebels than any of us in the palace. They can see their moves more easily, and have the chances to confront them, but their untrained and unarmed." They both wait, not seeing what Jaemin was proposing. Jaemin lowers his voice.

"Jeno can't siphon money out of the Palace to help them buy weapons." 

"I see." Guanheng says thoughtfully.

"It would be under the full understanding that these weapons would only be used to stop the southern rebels. Never against an officer of any government issued position." Jaemin says, looking at Sicheng.

"That won't be a problem." Jaemin can see in his eyes how much he meant it, and Jaemin already knows it in his own heart. If he wanted to, he could have taken Jaemin out when he first saw him in the woods, or chosen to not come running into the ally after them, but that was never his goal. Guanheng was strumming his fingers across his bottom lip, thinking hard. Jaemin knows they were asking a lot, but he wasn't sure how to move forward otherwise.

"If anyone found out." He says.

"I know," Jaemin says, quickly, "I've thought about that." If the King ever knew, a caning wouldn't be enough where he was concerned. 

"If we could make sure there isn't a trail." Guanheng fidgets.

"It would need to be cash, at least. But that makes it harder." Sicheng offers. Guanheng nods and drops his hand on the table.

"I said I would try to help you in everyway I could. We could use a strong friendship, and if your country is lost, I fear we will only gain an enemy," Jaemin gives him a sad smile. Guanheng turns to Sicheng, "I could get you the money today, but it would need to be converted." Sicheng smiles. 

"We have the means." Jaemin sees a photographer over Sicheng's shoulder, and raises his tea cup.

"Camera."

"And I've always though Jaemin was a real royal omega. I think we miss those traits sometimes because we see Fives and Sixes as performers and housekeepers, but look at Queen Joohyun. She's so much more than a Four." Sicheng says, kindly. Guanheng and Jaemin both nod. 

"She's an incredible omega," Jaemin gushes, "It's an honor to get to live with her." 

"Maybe you'll get to stay with her!" Guanheng winks. 

"Smile!" The photographer instructs, and they all showed their brightest smile, hoping to cover up their dirty secret.


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno gives jaemin something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i promise this chapter is going to be good and wholesome with nomin i promise so pls enjoy the wholesomeness while it lasts, cause nomin are both going to continue being dummies   
> caroline

The day after Guanheng and Sicheng left, Jaemin caught himself looking over his shoulder a lot. He was sure someone knew what they said, what he handed over to the rebels in a brief afternoon. He kept reminding himself that if anyone overheard, he would have certainly been arrested by now. Seeing as he was still enjoying a wonderful breakfast with the Elite and the Royal family, he had to believe everything was fine. Besides, he reminds himself, Jeno would defend him if he had to. After breakfast, he heads up to his room to touch up his light make up. While he was leaning over the sink in the bathroom and swiping on another layer of lipgloss, a knock came at the door. It was just him and Renjun, and Renjun went to see who was at the door before coming back to the bathroom.

"It's Prince Jeno." He whispers. Jaemin whips his head around.

"He's here?" Renjun nods, beaming.

"He remembered my name!"

"Of course he did," Jaemin whispers, smiling. He sets everything down and runs a hand through his hair, "Lead me out, then leave quietly." 

"Of course." Renjun says, still beaming. Jeno was standing tentatively by the door, uncharacteristically waiting for an invitation to enter the room. He holds a small, thin box that he drums his fingers on, fidgeting.

"Sorry for interrupting," He says, looking up at Jaemin, "I was wondering if I could have a moment." 

"Of course," Jaemin says, walking over to his bed, "Come in." They both perch on the edge of Jaemin's bed.

"I wanted to see you first," Jeno says, getting situated, "I wanted to explain before the others came in bragging." For some reason, his words put Jaemin on edge. He wonders what Jeno means by explain. If the others were bragging, he was about to be excluded from something.

"What do you mean?" Jaemin asks, realizing a bit to late that he was biting his freshly glossed lip. Jeno silently passes the box over to him.

"I'll clarify, I promise," He says hurriedly, "But first, this is for you." Jaemin takes the small box and unclips the little button in the front so he can open it, and when he does, he was sure he inhaled every bit of air in the room. Resting inside the box on soft tissue paper was a breathtaking set of two rings, and a bracelet. They coordinated beautifully, with a simple floral design woven into the rings and shell of the bracelet, with green and white charms all around the bracelet.

"Jeno, I love it, but I can't possibly take this. It's too."

"On the contrary," Jeno says, "You must take them. It's a gift and it's tradition that you must wear them in the Convicting." 

"In the what?" Jeno shakes his head.

"Ten will explain, but the point is, it's tradition for the alpha Prince to present his omega Elite with jewelry and for them to wear the pieces for the ceremony. There will be quite a few officials there, and you need to look your best," Jeno looks directly into Jaemin's eyes, "And unlike the things you've been presented with before, these are real and for you to keep." Jaemin smiles. Of course they haven't been given real jewelry to wear up until now. Jaemin wonders how many omegas had taken things home, thinking that if they hadn't gotten Jeno, at least they got a couple thousand in jewelry.

"They're wonderful Jeno," Jaemin says, tears rushing to his eyes, "Just my taste. Thank you." Jeno raises a finger.

"You're welcome, and that's part of what I wanted to discuss. I chose the gifts for each of you personally, and intended that they should all be equal. However, you prefer to wear the necklace from your father, and I'm sure it will be a comfort to you in something as big as the Convicting. So, while the others have necklaces, you got a bracelet," Jeno reaches over to his hand, and lifts it up, "And I see your still attached to your little button, and I'm glad you still like the bracelet I brought back from Jiswa, but they aren't really appropriate. Try this on so we can see how it rests." Jaemin takes off Jeno's bracelet and sets it gently on the edge of his bedside table, then takes off Yukhei's button bracelet, and sets it in his jar with the single penny. It seemed like it should be there for now. Jaemin turns back and catches Jeno staring at the jar, something hard in his eyes. It disappeared swiftly, and he went to remove the bracelet from the box. His fingers were light on Jaemin's skin, tickling, and when he moves away, Jaemin nearly gasps at how beautiful Jeno's gift was again.

"It really is perfect, Jeno." 

"I hoped you'd think so, but that is precisely why I need to talk to you. I set out to spend the same amount on all of you. I wanted to be fair," Jaemin nods. It sounds reasonable, "That being said, your tastes are much simpler than the others, and you have a bracelet instead of a necklace. I ended up spending half as much on you as I did on the rest, and I wanted you to know that before you saw what I gave to them. And I wanted you to know that it came from wanting to give you what I felt you would like the best, not because of your place or anything." Jeno's face as sincere.

"Thank you, Jeno. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." Jaemin places a hand on Jeno's arm, and as always, he seemed happy to be touched. 

"I suspected as much, though thank you for saying so. I was afraid I might hurt you." 

"Not at all." Jeno's smile grew, his eyes turning into half moons. Jaemin feels himself melt. 

"Of course, I still wanted to be fair, so I had a thought," He reaches a hand inside his suit jacket and extracts an envelope, eyes twinkling, "Perhaps you would like to send the rest to your family." Jaemin gasps, staring at the envelope.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. I want to be impartial, and I thought this would be the best way to handle the difference. And I hoped it would make you happy." Jeno places the envelope into Jaemin's hands, and he takes it, still shocked. 

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know," Jeno says seriously, "But sometimes, it's about what you want to do, not about what you have to do." Their eyes met, and suddenly Jaemin realizes that Jeno does a lot of things for him out of simply wanting to. Giving him jeans when he wasn't allowed to have them, bringing him a bracelet from the another country. Surely Jeno loved him, right? Why wouldn't he just say it? We're alone, Jeno, Jaemin thinks, if you say it, I will. There was nothing.

"I don't know how to thank you for this, Jeno." 

"Hearing you say it is nice," Jeno smiles, clearing his throat, "I'm always interested in hearing how you feel." Jaemin was not putting it out there first, so he doesn't say it.

"Well, I'm very grateful, as always." Jeno sighs.

"I'm happy that you like it," Unsatisfied, he looks at the carpet, "I need to go. I still have to deliver the gifts to the others." They stood together and Jaemin escorts him to the door. Jeno presses a kiss to Jaemin's hand, the one with the bracelet before he walks out the door. He dips his head in a friendly nod before he turns the corner to visit the others. Jaemin walks to his bed again, and looks at his gifts. He can't believe that something this beautiful was his to keep, forever. He vows to himself that even if he went home and all the money in his family ran out, he would never sell these or give them away, or the bracelet Jeno had gotten him from Jiswa. He would hold onto them no matter what.

"The Convicting is simple," Ten tells them the next afternoon as they followed him to the Great Hall, "It's one of those things that sounds much more challenging than it is, but above all, it's symbolic," He pauses for effect, "It will be a grand event. There will be several magistrates there, not to mention the extended family of the royal family, and enough cameras to make your heads spin." Ten barks over his shoulder. Jaemin thinks that it was sounding anything but simple. They rounded the corner, and Ten flings the doors to the Great Hall. The Queen herself was in the room, giving orders to alphas and betas setting up rows of stadium seating. In one corner, someone was debating which carpet to roll out, and two florists were in another corner, discussing which flower would be best. They apparently didn't think the Christmas decorations should stay. So much was happening that Jaemin almost forgot Christmas was also coming. Toward the back of the room, a stage is set up with stairs across the front of it, and three massive thrones situated in the middle. To their right, were four smaller stages with lone chairs on them. Beautiful, but still isolating. Those alone were enough to decorate the room, and Jaemin couldn't imagine how it would look once everything was in place. 

"Your Majesty." Ten says, bowing. They all follow suit. The Queen walks over to them, a smile lighting up her face.

"Hello omegas," She says, then turns to Ten, "How far have you gotten?"

"Not far, Your Majesty." 

"Excellent. Let me enlighten you about your next task in the selection process," She motions for them to follow her inside the room, "The Convicting is meant to be a symbol of your submission to the law. One of you will be the next royal omega, and someday, the new King or Queen. The law is how we live, and it will be your duty to now only live by it, but to uphold it. And so," The Queen stops and faces them, "You will start with the Convicting. An alpha who has committed a crime, most likely theft, will be brought in. These are cases that are worthy of a whipping, but these alphas will spend time in jail instead. And you will send them there," She smiles at their bewildered expressions, "I know it sounds harsh, but it's not. These alphas have committed a crime, and instead of facing the difficulties of physical punishment, they will be paying their debts with time. You've seen first hand how painful a caning can be. Being whipped isn't much better. You're doing them a favor." She encouraged. Jaemin still doesn't feel good about it. Those who stole were penniless. Twos and Threes who committed crimes could buy their way out with money, but the poor paid their way through time or flesh. He remembers Yukhei's younger brother, leaning over a block, similar to the one they had Mark strapped to in the caning, while men took a handful of food out of his back in lashes. While he hated it, it was still better than sending him to jail. The Wong's needed him to work, young as he was, and it seemed that once you got above a Five, people forgot that. Ten and the Queen walked them through the ceremony over and over until their lines were perfect. Jaemin tries to deliver his with the grace that Dejun and Sana had when giving theirs, but his fall flat. He doesn't want to put an alpha in jail. When they were dismissed, the other omegas headed to the door together, but Jaemin heads over to the Queen. She was finishing a conversation with Ten, and Jaemin should have used that time to think of something more eloquent. Instead, as soon as Ten walks away, and the Queen addressed him, he blurts it out.

"Please don't make me do this." Jaemi begs.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I can submit to the law, I swear. It's not that I'm trying to be difficult, but I can't put an alpha in jail. He didn't do anything to me." The Queen's expression was kind as she reaches to touch his face.

"But he did, dear boy. If you became the royal omega, you'd be the embodiment of the law. When someone breaks it, they stab you. The only way to keep from bleeding out is to take a stand against those who have already harmed you so that the other ones will not be as brazen." 

"But I'm not the royal omega," Jaemin implores, "No ones hurting me." The Queen smiles, lowering her head to Jaemin's.

"You're not the royal omega today, but it wouldn't surprise me if it was just a temporary issue." The Queen steps back and winks at him. Jaemin sighs, getting desperate.

"Bring me someone else. Not some thief who probably only stole because he was hungry," The Queen's face hardens, "I'm not suggesting it's okay to steal, I know it's not. But bring me someone who did something really bad. Bring me the person who killed the guard who got Jeno and I to a safe room the last time the rebels came. That person should be locked up forever, and I'll say it happily. But I can't do this to some hungry Seven, I can't." Jaemin can see how the Queen wants to be gentle with him on this, but that she also won't budge.

"Allow me to be very blunt with you, Jaemin. Of all the omegas, you need to do this the most. People have seen you run to stop a caning, suggest undoing the castes on national television, and encourage people to fight when their lives are in incredible danger," Her kind face as serious, "I'm not saying those were bad things, but they have given people the impression that you run wild," Jaemin fidgets, knowing this is going to end with him doing the Convicting, "If you want to stay, if you care about Jeno," She pauses, giving Jaemin a moment to consider, you need to show that you have the ability to be obedient." 

"I do," Jaemin says, "I just don't want to put someone in jail. That's not the royal omega's job. Magistrates do that." The Queen pats his shoulder. 

"You can do it, and you will. If you want Jeno at all, you need to be perfect. I'm sure you understand that there's opposition where you're concerned," Jaemin nods, "Then do it." The Queen walks away, leaving him alone in the Great Hall. He moves up to his seat, practically a throne itself, and mumbles his lines again. He tries to tell himself that it wasn't a big deal. People broke laws and went to jail all the time. It was one person out of thousands, and he needs to be perfect. Perfect was his only option.


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Convicting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so i know i said this was going to be out last night, but i fell asleep halfway through cause it was like 1 am so it's out today i hope thats okay  
> ALSO: were literally halfway done im pretty sure this chapter marks halfway so pls be excited nomin being stupid is kinda coming to an end!  
> caroline

The day of the Convicting, Jaemin was a bundle of nerves. He was afraid he'd trip, or not know what to say, or worse, fail. The one thing he didn't have to worry about though, was his outfit. Chenle and Renjun had to confer with the head seamstress to make something suitable for him, though Jaemin wouldn't use a word as plain as suitable to describe it. Again following on tradition, the clothes were all gold and white. His had a tight white shirt with tight long sleeves made out of a shimmery white gold lace, tucked into white pants, with a billowing strip of white fabric, covered in the same lace as his sleeves, and held together by a small white belt. When he looks at himself in the mirror, it was the first time he thought that he looked like a real prince. Jisung grabs the olive branch he was supposed to carry and situates it on his arm. They were supposed to put them at the feet of the King, as a symbol of peace towards their leader, and their willingness to comply to the law. 

"You look beautiful." Renjun comments. Jaemin can't help but notice how calm and confident Renjun seems lately. Jaemin smiles at him.

"Thank you. I wish you were all going to be there." 

"Me too." Chenle sighs. Ever proper, Jisung turns the attention back to Jaemin.

"Don't worry, you'll do great. We'll be watching from downstairs with the 

"You will?" It was encouraging, even if they wouldn't be with him.

"We wouldn't miss it." Renjun promises. A sharp knocking at the door interrupted their conversation. Chenle gets the door and Jaemin is happy to see it's Yukhei.

"I'm here to escort you to the Convicting." He says.

"What do you think of our handiwork, Officer Wong?" Renjun pipes up.

"You've outdone yourselves." He smiles, slyly. Renjun giggles quietly, and Jisung quietly shushes him as he makes the final adjustments to Jaemin's hair. He takes a deep breath, remembering the masses waiting for him downstairs. 

"Ready?" Yukhei asks. Jaemin nods, adjusting his branch and walking out the door, peeking back once to see his servant's smiling faces, and takes Yukhei's arm as they walk down the hall.

"How have you been?" Jaemin asks, casually.

"I can't believe you're going through with this." Yukhei snaps back. Jaemin swallows, immediately nervous again.

"I don't really have a choice."

"You always have a choice Jaem." 

"Yukhei, you know I don't like this," Jaemin says, exasperated, "But in the end it's only one person, and he's guilty." 

"Just like the rebel sympathizers that the King demoted a caste. Just like Donghyuck and Mark." Jaemin doesn't have to look at him to see how disgusted he is.

"That was different." Jaemin mumbles unconvincingly. Yukehi stops dead in his tracks and forces Jaemin to look at him.

"It's never different with him." His tone was so serious. Yukhei knew more than most people did because he stood guard during meetings, or even delivered orders himself. He was hiding a secret right now.

"Are they thieves at all?" Jaemin asks quietly as they continue to move.

"Yes, but nothing that deserves the years of jail they'll be receiving. And it's going to be a pretty loud message to their friends." 

"What do you mean?"

"They're people who've tried to get in his way, Jaem," Yukhei says, "Rebel sympathizers, alpha's who've been a bit too outspoken about how much of a tyrant he is. This is being broadcast everywhere. The people they've tried to sway will see this, will warn others about what happens to those who attempt to go against the king. This is deliberate." Jaemin whips his arm from Yukhei's, hissing his next words.

"You've been here almost as long as I have. In that time, did you ever not deliver a sentence that you were ordered to?" Yukhei considers.

"No, but." 

"Then don't judge me," Jaemin snaps, "If he's not above putting his enemies in prison, what do you think he'll do to me? He hates me." Yukhei's eyes were pleading.

"Jaem, I know it's scary, but you've." Jaemin puts up his hand.

"Do your job. Take me downstairs." Yukhei swallows and turns back to the front, offering Jaemin his arm. They continue in silence. Halfway down the stairs, when the buzz of conversation was just starting to reach them, Yukhei speaks again.

"I always wondered when they'd change you." Jaemin doesn't respond, not knowing what to say. In the foyer, the other omegas were standing a distance away, mouths moving as they ran through their lines silently. He detaches himself from Yukhei and moves to join them. Sana had talked about her dress so much it was almost like Jaemin had already seen it. Gold and cream woven together in a slim and sleeveless design, and her golden gloves made the outfit more dramatic. Her gifts from Jeno were dark gems which made her dark hair and dark eyes pop. Dejun, once again, managed to look like the embodiment of royalty again, and it was like he wasn't even trying. His outfit was fitted at the waist, with a strip of fabric billowing like Jaemin's behind him. And Jeno's necklace and rings were iridescent, gently rounded, and perfect. It did make Jaemin, for a moment, sad that his were so simple. Felix's outfit would be unforgettable. It had a plunging neckline, and it seemed a bit inappropriate for the occasion. He catches Jaemin looking and pushes his lips together, shaking his shoulders at him. Jaemin giggles for a moment, then puts a hand on his forehead, feeling a bit sick. He inhales a few times, trying to calm himself. Felix comes over to him, swinging his branch.

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," Jaemin shrugs, "Just not feeling well I guess." 

"Do not throw up," Felix orders, "Especially not on me." 

"Who's throwing up?" Dejun asks, inserting himself into the conversation. Sana joins right behind him.

"No one," Jaemin says, "I think I'm just tired." 

"It won't last too long." Dejun reassures him. Jaemin thinks that it'll never end. He looks at all of their faces. They'd come to his side just now. Wouldn't he have done the same for them? 

"Do any of you actually feel good about doing this?" They all looked at the floor or each other, not answering, "Then let's not do it." 

"Not do it?" Dejun asks, "But Jaemin, it's tradition. We have to." 

"No we don't," Jaemin says, "Not is we all decide not to." 

"What would we do?" Felix questions, "Refuse to walk in there?"

"That's one option." 

"You want us to sit in there and do nothing?" Sana asks, appalled. 

"I haven't thought it through completely. I just know that I don't think it's a good idea." Jaemin can see that Dejun is considering it.

"It's a trick!" Sana says, suddenly. Jaemin wonders how she got to that.

"He's going last. If we all do nothing and he follows through, he looks obedient while the rest of us like fools." Sana shakes her branch at him. 

"Jaemin?" Dejun looks at him, hurt forming his eyes.

"No! I swear that's not what I was going to do." 

"Omegas!" They all turn at Ten's correcting tone, "I understand that you're nervous, but that's no reason to shout." His gaze hit each of them, and they all exchanged looks as they decided whether to go in on this with Jaemin.

"Alright," Ten begins, clapping his hands together, "Sana, you'll be first, just like we practiced. Felix and Dejun, you'll be right after, and Jaemin will be going last. One at a time, carry your branches up the purple carpet, and place it at the feet of the King. Then, come back and take your seat. The King will say a few words, and then the ceremony will begin." He steps over to what looks to be a television, live broadcasting the inside of the Great Hall. Deep purple carpeting divided the room into seats for the press and the audience, and the four seats delegated for them. In the back of the space, the massive thrones sat, waiting for the royal family. As they watched, the side doors opened up, and the King, Queen, and Jeno entered the room to applause and trumpeting music. Once they were in their seats, the music changed to a slower beat, and Ten turns to them.

"There it is. Now head high." Ten instructs. Sana gives Jaemin a pointed look, and strides around the corner. The music was slightly muffled by the noises of hundreds of cameras clicking, and it made for a strange rhythm. She did great, from what they can see on the monitor. Felix follows, straightening his hair as he left. Dejun's smile was natural and radiant as he parades down the carpet.

"Jaemin," Ten whispers, "Your turn." Jaemin tries to wipe the worry off of his face and focus on positive things, but he realizes that there aren't any. He was about to kill apart of himself by punishing someone beyond what he thought was deserved, and give the king something he wanted in one short stroke. The cameras clicked and the audience whispered praises to each other as Jaemin quietly makes his way to the royal family. He makes eye contact with Jeno, who's face was perfectly calm. Was it his years of discipline or genuine happiness coming through? His face was reassuring, but Jaemin was certain that he can see the anxiety in Jaemin's gaze. Jaemin sees his open spot for the branch and places it there, offering the King a bow and scampering back to his seat. The music comes to a perfectly calculated stop as soon as Jaemin is in his spot, and the King steps forward to the edge of the stage, in the middle of the olive branches.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Sininga, today the final four omegas of the selection come before us to present themselves to the law. Our great laws are what hold the country together, the foundation for the peace that we have enjoyed for so long," Jaemin can't help the thought that they haven't enjoyed peace, "One of these beautiful young omegas will stand before you soon, not as a commoner, but as a royal omega. And as a member of the royal family, it will be his or her job to hold onto what is right, not for their own benefits, but yours. Please join me in applauding their humility in their submission to the law and their bravery for upholding it." The King begins clapping, and the room joins him. The applause continued as he steps away, and Jaemin looks down the row of omegas. The only face he could really see was Dejun's, who shrugs and gives him a half smile before facing forward and raising himself up to his full height. A guard by the door starts the ceremony.

"We call into the presence of His Majesty King Junmyeon, Her Majesty Queen Joohyun, and His Royal Highness Prince Jeno, the criminal Park Byeomgu." Slowly, no doubt embarrassed by the spectacle, Byeomgu walks into the room. His wrists were bound in handcuffs, and he flinches at the light from the cameras as he skittishly hurries over to kneel in front of Sana. Jaemin can't see her without leaning too far forward, so he turns his chair to hear her better. 

"Byeomgu, what is your crime?" Sana projected her voice well, much better than it usually was.

"Theft." He answers, timid.

"And how long is your sentence?" Sana asks.

"Twelve years." Slowly and without drawing attention to himself, Dejun turns to Jaemin. With hardly a change in his facial features, he questions what was happening. Jaemin merely nods. Small crimes of theft, they'd been told. If that was true, than this man would have been beaten in his town square, or, if he had been put in prison, he would have served only two or three years at most. In two words, Byeomgu confirmed Jaemin's fears. Subtly, he turns his head towards the King, and there was no mistaking his smug expression. Whoever this man was, he wasn't just some thief, and the King was delighting in his downfall. Sana stands and walks over to Byeomgu, placing a hand on his shoulder. Up until now, he hadn't looked her in the face.

"Go faithful subject and pay your debts to the King." Her voice rings in the quiet of the room. Byeomgu nods. He looks at the King, looking like he wants to fight back, or make an accusation, but he doesn't. No doubt someone would be paying for any mistakes he made here. He stands and exits the room as the audience applauds. The next man had difficulty moving. As he turns to make his way down the carpet towards Felix, he falls to the ground, unable to get up. A collective gasp hushes over the crowd, but before he can get much sympathy, two guards haul him up and place him in front of Felix. To his credit, his voice wasn't as stable as it always was as he orders the man to pay his debts. Dejun looks as steady as ever as his criminal gets closer. He was younger, probably around their age, and his steps were steady, almost determined. When he turns the carpet up to Dejun, Jaemin sees a tattoo on his neck. It looked like a cross, though it seemed that someone had messed it up. Dejun delivered his lines well. Anyone who didn't know him wouldn't be able to read the hint of regret in his voice, but Jaemin could. His smile was a little less bright as he sits back down. The guard yells out the name Kim Kangmin, and Jaemin realizes that it was his turn. He needed to remember his name. Because he had to do this, right? The others had. Jeno might never forgive him if he failed, and the King wouldn't like him either way, but he would certainly lose the Queen, and that backed him into a corner. If he wanted a chance, he needed to deliver. Kangmin was older, probably Jaemin's father's age, and there was something wrong with his leg. He didn't fall, but it took him so long to reach Jaemin that it made it worse. He just wanted it to be done. As Kangmin kneels in front of him, Jaemin focuses on the few lines he needs to deliver.

"Kangmin, what is your crime?"

"Theft." 

"And how long is your sentence?"

"Life." He squeaks out after clearing his throat. Murmurs began spreading around the room as people started whispering, unsure if they heard it right. Though he needs to deviate from his lines, he needs the confirmation as well.

"How long did you say?"

"Life." He says again, sounding like he was on the verge of tears. Jaemin peeks over at Jeno. He looked uncomfortable. Wordlessly, Jaemin pleads for help, and sees in Jeno's eyes how sorry he was that he couldn't guide Jaemin through this. As Jaemin was about to look at Kangmin again, his eyes flickered to the King, who had quickly shifted his weight, running a hand across his face to wipe away his smile from how happy he was. He'd set him up. Perhaps he'd suspected that Jaemin would hate this part of the selection and planned to do what he could to make Jaemin look disobedient. But, even if he goes through with it, what kind of person was he if he sent a person to jail forever. No one would love him now.

"Kangmin," Jaemin says softly. Kangmin looks up at him, tears threatening to spill any second. Jaemin noticed quickly how every whisper in the room faded, "How much did you steal?" People were trying to hear, but it was impossible. Kangmin swallows quickly and darts his eyes to the King.

"Just some clothes for my girls." 

"But this isn't about that, is it?" Jaemin speaks quickly. In a gesture so fast Jaemin almost missed it, Kangmin shook his head once. Jaemin can't do it. He can't, but he has to do something. The idea hit him quickly, and he was positive it was their only way out. He wasn't sure if it would gain Kangmin his freedom, and tries not to think about how sad it would make him. It was simply right, and he had to do it. He stands and makes his way to Kangmin, placing his hand on his shoulder. Kangmin winces, waiting for Jaemin to tell him he's going to jail.

"Stand up," Jaemin says. Kangmin blinks at him, confusion in his eyes, "Please." Jaemin says, and grabs one of his cuffed hands to pull him along. Kangmin walks with him up the aisle and to the platform where the royal family sat. When they got to the stairs, Jaemin turns to him and sighs. He takes off one of the rings Jeno got him, then the other, and placed them both in Kangmin's hands. He stands there, dumbstruck as Jaemin's bracelet followed, and then, if he was truly going to do this, he wanted to give everything, so he reaches behind him and unclasps the songbird necklace that his father had given him, and hopes that his father was watching and not hating him for giving his gift away. When he places it into Kangmin's hands, he curls his fingers around the treasures, then steps to the side so Kangmin was standing directly in front of the King. Jaemin points to the thrones. 

"Go faithful subject, and pay your debt to the King." There were murmurs and gasps all over the room, but Jaemin ignores them. All he can see is the sour look on the King's face. If he wanted to play a game with Jaemin's character, then he was happy to answer him. Kangmin slowly climbs the steps, and Jaemin can see both joy and fear in his eyes. He drops to his knees, when he reaches the King, hands out and full of jewels. King Junmyeon shoots Jaemin a glance, letting him know that this wouldn't be the end of it, but reaches out and takes the jewelry from Kangmin's outstretched hands. The crowd erupted, but when Jaemin looks back, the other omegas had mixed looks on their faces. Kangmin backs away from the King quickly, like he was afraid he would change his mind. Jaemin's hope was that with so many cameras and people writing about this, that someone would make sure he got home alright. When Kangmin gets to Jaemin's level, he tries to hug him, even with the cuffs. The tears finally spill over as he blessed Jaemin, and went out of the room looking like the happiest soul in the world.


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of the Convicting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i really hoped you liked the last chapter, and hopefully updates will be coming for frequently since were almost done but um lmk if theres another character that you want to see the stories pov in and ill probably write it once ive caught up on other characters so pls bear with me for those updates  
> caroline

The royal family exited out the side door, and the Elite exited where they entered as cameras filmed and people clapped. Ten's eyes once they came out the door were positively deadly. It looked as if he was using every last bit of strength he had left to keep from strangling Jaemin. He lead them around the corner to a small parlor.

"In." He orders, as if anything more would push him past the brink. He shuts the doors, not bothering to join them.

"Do you always have to be the center of attention?" Sana snaps.

"I didn't do anything except what I tried to ask you to do," Jaemin snaps back, "You're the one who didn't believe me." 

"You act like such a saint. They were criminals. We weren't doing anything a magistrate wouldn't do, we were just doing in it nice outfits." Sana retorts.

"Sana, did you see some of those alphas?" Jaemin asks, voice rising, "Some of them were injured and sick. And the sentences for their crimes were way too long." 

"He's right," "Dejun speaks up, "Life for theft? Unless he stole the Palace, what could he have possibly taken to deserve that?"

"Nothing," Jaemin vows, "He took clothes for his daughters. Look, you guys are lucky. You were born into better castes. If you were born into lower ones and you lose your main provider, things don't go well. I couldn't send him to jail for life, and at the same time sentence his family to becoming Eights. I couldn't."

"Where is your pride, Jaemin?" Sana begs, "Where is your sense of duty and honor? You're just an omega, you aren't even the prince. And if you were, you wouldn't even be allowed to make decisions like that. You are here to follow the King's rules, and you have never even done that. Now from the first night!" 

"Maybe the rules are wrong!" Jaemin screams, probably having the worst timing. The doors were flung open, and the King marches in while his wife and child wait in the hall. He grabs Jaemin's arm, thankfully his uninjured one, and drags him into the hallway.

"Where are you taking me?" Jaemin whimpers, fear taking over and making his breath come out in short bursts. He doesn't answer. Jaemin looks over his shoulder and back into the room. Felix had wrapped his arms around himself, and Dejun was reaching for Sana's hand. For upset as she was, Sana didn't seem happy to see him go.

"Junmyeon, don't act in haste." The Queen urges. They round a corner, and Jaemin was shoved into a room. The Queen and Jeno filed in behind them as the King shoves Jaemin towards a small couch.

"Sit." He commands. He paces the room, like a lion in a cage, and when he stops, he turns to face Jeno.

"You swore!" He bellows suddenly. Jaemin flinches, "You swore he was under control. First the outburst on the report, then you almost get yourself killed on the roof, and now this? It ends today Jeno." 

"Father, did you hear the cheers," Jeno says slowly, picking his words very carefully, "People appreciate his sympathy. He's your greatest assent right now." 

"I beg your pardon?" The King's voice was slow, icy. Jeno pauses for a moment at the chill of his father's words, but continues.

"When he suggested that people fight to protect themselves, the public responded positively. I daresay the reason why more people aren't dead is because of him. And this? Father, I couldn't put a man in jail for life over what was supposed to be a petty crime. How can you expect that from someone who's probably seen more than his fair share of family and friends beaten for less? He's refreshing. The majority of this country is in the lower castes, and they can relate to him." The King shakes his head and continues pacing.

"I let him stay because he kept you alive. You are my most valuable asset, not him. If we lose you, we lose everything. And I don't just mean through death. If you aren't committed to this life, if you lose your focus, this will all fall apart," He waves his arms at the wide room, letting the silence hang, "You're being brainwashed," He accuses, "You change a little everyday. These omegas, this one more than all the others, are useless." 

"Junmyeon, perhaps." The Queen starts, but one hard look from her husband took her opinion away.

"I have a proposition for you." He says to Jeno.

"I'm not interested." Jeno shoots back instantly. The King raises his hands in front of him, a gesture that meant he means no harm.

"Hear me out." Jeno sighs.

"These omegas have been nothing but disastrous. Even the Jiswan's connections have done nothing for me. The Two is more concerned with fame, and the other, well, he's not entirely hopeless but not good enough, if you ask me. This one," He gestures vaguely in Jaemin's direction, "Whatever value he had is completely overshadowed by his inability to contain himself. This has gone terribly wrong. And I know you. I know you're afraid of missing something, so here's my thought," The King circles around his son as he speaks, "Let's call this off. Let's get rid of the omegas," Jeno opens his mouth to protest, but the King holds up a hand, stopping all complaints, "I'm not suggesting that you stay single. I'm merely saying that we have entries of of all the eligible omegas in the country sitting here somewhere. Wouldn't it be nice if you got to handpick a few of them to come to the Palace. Maybe find one that looks like the Rucian King's daughter, remember how fond of her you were?" Jaemin lowers his eyes. Jeno had never mentioned the Rucain King's daughter. It genuinely felt like a piece of his heat fell and hit the ground.

"Father, I couldn't." 

"Oh but you could," The King says, "You're the Prince. And I think we've had enough outbursts with this lot to deem them unfit. You could have a real choice this time," Jaemin looks up again. Jeno's eyes were lowered to the ground, and Jaemin can see he was struggling, "This might even appease the rebels temporarily. Think of that!" The King looks exited with this, "If we send these omegas home, wait a few months like were calling off the selection, and then bring in a new group of lovely, more educated and pleasant omegas, that could change a lot of things." Jeno tried to say something, but closed his mouth again.

"Either way, you should ask yourself if that," He points at Jaemin again, "Is someone you could really spend your life with. Dramatic, selfish, money hungry, and to be honest, very plain. Look at him, son." Jeno's eyes dart to Jaemin's, and he holds them for a long time before Jaemin has to look away from humiliation.

"I'll give you a few days. For now, there's press to deal with. Joohyun." The Queen scurries over, looping her arm through her husband's and leaving them alone and speechless. After a short pause, Jeno comes over to help him stand.

"Thanks." Jeno nods.

"I should probably go with them. No doubt they'll have questions for me as well." 

"That's a pretty nice offer." Jaemin comments.

"Probably the most generous one he's ever made." Jaemin doesn't want to know if Jeno is seriously considering this, and since there was nothing else to say, he makes his way past Jeno and takes teh back route to his room, hoping there was a way to outrun everything he was feeling. His servants informed him that dinner would be on their own tonight, and when he couldn't be bothered to communicate with them, they excused themselves. He lays on his bed, thinking over everything. He'd done the right thing, right? He believed in justice, but the Convicting wasn't justice. Still, he keeps wondering if he'd actually accomplished anything. If that man was an enemy to the King somehow, which he had to believe that he was, then surely he was going to be punished in some other way. Was it all for nothing? As frivolous as it was when he considers everything else, Jaemin wouldn't stop thinking about the Ithaian princess. He knew that she came when they visited and he never actually spoke to her, but he wonders why Jeno had never mentioned her before. Was she here a lot? Why would he keep her a secret? He hears a knock and assumes it was his food, even though it seemed a bit early. 

"Come in." He calls, not wanting to get up. The door opened and Felix's brown hair fell into view.

"In the mood for some company?" He asks. Dejun peeks his head around Felix's shoulder, and Jaemin can see Sana's arm in the back. He sits up, resting on the headboard.

"Sure." They all ambled in, leaving the door open. Felix, still shocking him everytime he smiles genuinely, climbs straight onto Jaemin's bed, sitting against the headboard right next to Jaemin without being asked. Dejun sits in the middle of his bed, by Jaemin's feet, and Sana hovers around them on the outskirts of the bed, ever the lady.

"Did he hurt you?" Dejun asks quietly. Jaemin was sure they were all wondering.

"No," Then, he realizes that it wasn't entirely true, "He didn't hit me or anything, he just dragged me away rather forcefully." 

"What did he say?" Sana asks, fiddling with a piece of her dress.

"He's not happy with my outbursts. If he was choosing, I'd have been long gone by now." Felix touches his arm.

"But he's not choosing. Jeno's fond of you, and so are the people." 

"I don't know if that's enough." Jaemin says, then adds 'for any of us,' in his head. 

"Sorry I yelled at you," Sana says, "It's just frustrating. I try so hard to be cool and confident, but I feel like nothing I do matters. You all outshine me." 

"That's not true," Dejun argues, "At this point, we all mean something to Jeno. We wouldn't be here otherwise." 

"He's afraid to get to the final three," Sana counters, "He's supposed to choose within, what, like three days after getting to the top three? He's holding onto me to keep from making that decision." 

"Who's to say he's not holding onto me?" Felix asks.

"Listen," Jaemin interrupts, "After today, I'll probably go home next. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm just not cut out for this." Dejun giggles." 

"None of us is a Joohyun are we?"

"I like shocking people too much." Felix smiles. 

"And I'd rather hide than do half the things she has to do." Sana says, still quiet. 

"I'm too wild." Jaemin shrugs, embracing his flaws.

"I'll never have her confidence." Dejun mourns.

"So there. We're all messed up, but Jeno has to pick one of us, so there's no use worrying anymore," Felix picks at the blanket, "But I think we can all agree that any of you would be a better choice than me." Dejun speaks after a heavy silence.

"What do you mean?"

"You know," Felix says, looking at him, "Everyone does," He takes a deep breath, "I've kinda already had this discussion with Jaemin, and I broke down to my servants the other day, but I haven't actually apologized to you two," Dejun and Sana looked at each other before looking back at Felix, "Dejun, I ruined your birthday. You were the only one who got to celebrate at the Palace, and I took that from you. I'm so sorry." Dejun shrugs. 

"It turned out alright in the end. Jeno and I had a great talk because of you. I forgave you a long time ago." Felix looks like he might cry, but he pushes his lips together in a tight smile.

"That's generous considering I'm having a hard time forgiving myself," He dabs at his eyes, "I just didn't know how to hold his attention, so I stole it from you." Dejun takes a deep breath.

"At the time it was really awful, but it really is okay. I'm fine. At least it wasn't like that with Yangyang." Felix rolls his eyes shamefully.

"Don't even get me started. Sometimes I wonder how far he would have gotten if I hadn't," He shakes his head, moving his gaze to Sana, "I don't know how you could ever excuse the things I've done to you. And the things you don't know were me." Sana, ever poised, didn't explode like Jaemin would have done in her place. 

"You mean the glass in my shoes, ruined dresses in my closet and the bleach in my shampoo?" 

"Bleach?" Jaemin gasps, finding his confirmation in Felix's face. Sana nods. 

"I missed a morning in the Omega's room so my servants could dye it back," She turns to look at Felix, "I knew it was you." She says, calmly. Felix hangs his head, absolutely mortified. 

"You didn't talk and you barley did anything. In my eyes, you were the easiest target, and I was shocked that you never broke." 

"I would never dishonor my family by quitting." Jaemin loves her conviction, even if he didn't understand it.

"They should be proud of everything you've endured. If my parents knew how low I've sunk, I don't know what they'd say. If Jeno's parents knew, I'm sure they would have kicked me out by now. I'm not fut for this." Felix confesses, struggling to talk. Jaemin covers Felix's hands with his own.

"I think this change of heart would prove otherwise, Felix." Felix tilts his head at him and gives a sad smile.

"All the same, I don't think he wants me. Even if he did," Felix pulls his hands away to tidy up his makeup, "Someone recently reminded me that I don't need an alpha to get what I want out of life," They share a grin before he turns back to Sana, "I can never begin to apologize for everything I've done to you, Sana, but I need you to know how sincerely I regret it. I'm sorry, Sana." Sana doesn't waver, staring Felix down. Jaemin braces himself for the vicious words now that Felix is at her mercy.

"I could tell him. Jaemin and Dejun will be my witnesses, and Jeno would have to send you home," Felix swallows. Jaemin thinks that it would be humiliating to leave that way, "But I won't. I would never force Jeno's hand, and win or lose, I want to do it with integrity, so let's move forward." It wasn't an actual statement of forgiveness, but it was above and beyond what Felix was no doubt expecting. It was all he could do to hold himself together as he nodded and whispered his thanks to Sana.

"Wow," Dejun says, attempting to change the subject, "I didn't want to tell on you either, Felix, but I never thought about honor being behind that choice." 

"It's always on my mind," Sana confesses, "I have to hold onto what I can, especially since it would be an embarrassment to my family if I lost." 

"How is it your fault if he's the one doing the choosing?" Dejun asks, shifting his weight and settling back down more comfortably, "How would that make you an embarrassment?" Sana turns in more on the side of Jaemin's bed, moving from one worry to another.

"Because of this whole arranged marriage thing. The best omegas get the best alphas. And Jeno is the height of perfection. If I lose, it means I wasn't good enough. My family won't think about the feelings behind his choice, which is what I'm sure he'll judge by. They'll look at it logistically. My breeding, my talents, I was raised to be worthy of the best, and if I'm not, then who'll have me when I leave?" Jaemin had thought about how his life would change if he won or lost a million times, but he never considered what it would mean for the others. After everything with Felix, he should have. Dejun puts a hand on Sana's.

"Almost all the omegas who went home already are engaged to wonderful alphas. To be part of the selection at all makes you a prize. And you made it to the top four Elite at the very least. Trust me Sana, alphas will be lined up around the block for you." 

"I don't need a line," Sana smiles, "Just one." 

"Well, I need a line." Felix says, making them all giggle. 

"Maybe a handful," Dejun admits, "A line sounds overwhelming." They all look at Jaemin.

"One."

"You're crazy." Felix decides. They talked for a while about Jeno, home, their hopes. They'd never really spoken like this, without any kind of wall in between them. He and Dejun had been working on it, being more honest and upfront about the competition, but now, they could just talk about life, and he can tell that their relationships would survive outside of the Palace. Sana was a surprise, but that fact that her perspective came from such a different place than Jaemin's made him think on a deeper level, opening him up more. And then the bombshell: Felix. If anyone had told Jaemin that the rude omega in heels who's strode up to him and Donghyuck on the first day at the airport would be the omega he was most happy to have by his side, he would have laughed in their face. The thought was almost as unbelievable as the fact that he was still here, one of the last omegas in the competition, and very heartbroken about how close he was to losing Jeno. As they spoke, he can see Felix being accepted as fully as he was by him by the others. He looked different with the weight of his secrets off of his shoulders. He had been raised to be a specific kind of pretty. That beauty depended on covering things up, shifting the light and seeking to be perfect at all times, but there was another kind of beauty that came with being humble and honest, and Jaemin can see that he was glowing with it now. Jeno must have walked up very quietly, because Jaemin had no idea how long he was standing there. It was Sana who saw his figure at the edge of Jaemin's room, and bowed first.

"Your Highness." They all looked over, sure they had misheard her. 

"Omegas," Jeno says, nodding his head back at them, "I didn't mean to interrupt. I think I just ruined something here." They all looked at each other, and Jaemin was sure he wasn't the only one thinking that Jeno created a really good thing here. 

"Everything's fine." Jaemin says. 

"Again, I'm sorry to intrude, but I need to speak to Jaemin. Alone." Felix sighs and starts moving, sending a wink in Jaemin's direction. Sana rises quickly, and Dejun gives his leg a small squeeze as he get up from the bed. Sana gives Jeno a small curtsy before she leaves and Dejun stops to fix his tie quickly. Felix walks up, as strong as Jaemin had ever seen him, and whispers something in Jeno's ear. Jeno smiles when he was done.

"I don't think that will be necessary." 

"Good." He closes the door when he leaves, and Jaemin stands to take whatever was coming.

"What was that about?" Jaemin asks, nodding at the door.

"Felix was making it very clear that if I hurt you, he'd make me cry." Jeno smiles. Jaemin laughs.

"I've been on the receiving end of those nails, so be careful." Jeno raises his hand in a mock salute.

"Yes, sir." Jaemin lets in a breath, letting his smile fade. 

"So?"

"So?" 

"Are you going to do it?"

"No," Jeno grins and shakes his head, "It was intriguing thought for a moment, but I don't want to start over. I like my imperfect omegas," He shrugs, face content, "Besides, Father doesn't know about Yuta or what the Northern rebels goals are or any of that. His solutions are short sided. Jumping ship now would just be that." Jaemin sighs in relief. He'd hoped that Jeno cared about him enough not to let him go, but after sitting with the others, he didn't want to see that happen to them either. 

"Besides," Jeno adds, beaming, "You should have seen the press." 

"Why? What happened?" Jaemin asks, scooting closer. 

"They were impressed with you, once again. I don't know if I quite understand the mood of the country right now. It's like they know things could be different. They way he governs the country is the same way he governs me. He feels that no one is capable of making the right decision but him, so he forces his opinion on people, and after reading Malchin Sininga's diaries, it sounds like it's been like that for a while," He takes a breath, "But no one wants that anymore. People want a choice," Jeno looks at him, shaking his head, "You're terrifying to him, but he can't expel you. They adore you, Jaemin." 

"Adore?" Jaemin repeats. Jeno nods.

"And I feel similarly," Jeno says, "So no matter what he says or does, don't lose faith. This isn't over." Jaemin places his fingers on his lower lip, shocked by the news. The selection would continue, they would all still have their chance, and according to Jeno's report, the people were approving of him more and more. But for all the good news, one thing was still pressing him. He looks down at the blanket, almost afraid to ask. 

"I know this will sound stupid, but who is the Rucian King's daughter?" Jeno was silent for a moment before he sits on the bed. 

"Her name is Jihyo, and before the selection, she was the only omega I really knew." 

"And?" Jaemin presses. Jeno huffs out a silent laugh.

"And a little late in the game, actually when she and her parents came to visit, I discovered that her feelings for me went a bit further than just ones of a friend. But, I didn't return those feelings. I couldn't." 

"Was there something wrong with her or?"

"Jaemin no," Jeno reaches for his hand, forcing him to look at him, "Jihyo is my friend. That's all she could ever be. I've spent my life waiting for you, for all of you. This is my chance to find my omega, and I've know that for as long as I can remember. Romantically, my interactions with Jihyo were nonexistent. I'd never thought to mention her name to you, and I'm fully certain the only reason Father did was to give you another reason to doubt yourself." Jaemin bites his lip. The King knows his weaknesses well. 

"I watch you do it, Jaemin," Jeno says, "I watch you compare yourself to my mother, to the other Elite, to another version of yourself you think you should be, and now you're about to do the same thing to a person that you didn't even know that I knew well until a few hours ago." It was true. Jaemin was already wondering if she was prettier than him, smarter than him, or if she said Jeno's name with a flirty accent. He had met her, seen her, but she was very antisocial for the whole trip, so he didn't get a good look at her. He guesses it might have something with Jeno's rejection.

"Jaemin," Jeno says softly, cupping his cheek with his hand, "If she would have mattered, I would have told you. The same way you would for me." Jaemin stomach turned. He hadn't been completely honest with Jeno. But, with his dark eyes right there, staring into Jaemin's so deeply, it was easy to dismiss all of that. He could forget about everything surrounding them when Jeno looked at him like that. And so, he does. Jaemin falls into Jeno's arms, holding him tightly. There was no place in the world that he wanted to be more.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the omegas become closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i know i said this was going to be out yesterday but its super long so it wasn't, but pls be expecting more frequent updates since were almost done  
> caroline

Felix had become the champion of their newfound omega hood. It was his idea to drag all of their servants and a bunch of mirrors down to the Omega's room and spend the day essentially making over one another. There wasn't much point, considering there was no way any of them could do a better job than their servants, but it was still fun.

"Have you ever considered cutting your hair shorter?" Dejun asks, pulling Jaemin's hair further up his forehead.

"A couple times," He admits, "But I think my forehead is to big, so I always reconsider." 

"I think you'd look cute!" Dejun saysm enthusiastically, "I cut my cousins hair once. I could do yours if you want." 

"Yeah," Felix giggles, "Let him near your face with scissors, Jaemin. Great Idea." They all burst into laughter. Jaemin even notices a tiny giggle coming from across the room. He looks over and sees the Queen pursing her lips together to keep her laughter contained as she tries to read a report. Jaemin was worried that she would find all of this a bit improper, but honestly, he isn't sure if she's ever been more happy.

"We should take pictures!" Sana squeals. 

"Does anyone have a camera?" Felix asks, "I'm a pro at this." 

"Jeno does!" Dejun shouts, "Come here for a moment." She grabs a servant.

"Hold on," Jaemin grabs some paper, "Your Highest of Hignesses, the omegas of the Elite require, immediately, the least fancy of your cameras for." Dejun giggles while Felix shakes his head. 

"Oh!" Sana giggles, "A study in omegan diplomacy." 

"Is that a real thing?" Dejun asks.

"Who cares?" Felix fluffs his fringe. Around twenty minutes later, Jeno knocks on the door and pushes it open an inch.

"Can I come in?" Dejun runs over to the door.

"No," He says, gigging, "We just want the camera." Then he shuts the door right in Jeno's face. Felix makes an attractive snort and falls to the ground from the force of his laughter.

"What are you doing in there?" Jeno calls, but they were all laughing too hard to answer. There were lots of poses in shrubbery and thousands of blown kisses as Felix shows them how to find the light. As Sana and Dejun lay in the couch and Felix climbs over them to take more photos, Jaemin looks over and sees the satisfied smile on the Queen's face. It felt wrong that she wasn't apart of this. Jaemin snatches up a brush and heads over to her. 

"Hello, Jaemin." She greets.

"Could I brush your hair?" Several emotions played across her face, before she simply nods and speaks quietly.

"Of course." Jaemin happily skips behind her and picks up a handful of her long black hair, and begins dragging the brush down, watching the other omegas as he does so.

"It does my heart good to see you all getting along." She says, breaking the silence.

"Me too. I like them," Jaemin was quiet for a long moment, "I'm sorry about the Convicting. I know I shouldn't have done that. I just." 

"I know dear," She says, soothing, "You explained it before. It's a difficult task, and you did seem to have a sickly bunch." Jaemin realized then how out of the loop she was. Or maybe, she simply chose to believe the best about her husband at all costs.

"I know you think Junmyeon's harsh, but he is a good man," She says, as if reading Jaemin's thoughts, "You have no idea how stressful it is to be in his shoes. We all deal with it in our own ways. He has a temper sometimes, I need lots of rest, and Jeno jokes it off." 

"He does, doesn't he?" Jaemin asks, laughing.

"The question is, how would you handle it?" She turns her head, "I think your passion is one of your best features. If you learn how to control it, you could be a wonderful royal omega." Jaemin nods.

"I'm sorry I let you down."

"No, no dear," She says, turning around, "I see the potential in you. I worked in a factory when I was your age. I was dirty, hungry, and sometimes, angry. But, I had an underlying crush on the prince of Sininga, and when I got the chance to make him my own, I learned how to keep those feelings in check. There's a lot to be done from here, but it might not happen the way you want it to. You need to learn to accept that, alright?"

"Yes mom," Jaemin jokes. The Queen looks back at him, face stone, "I meant ma'am. Ma'am." Her eyes started glistening and she blinks a few times, turning back to the front.

"If this ends as I suspect it will, mom will be just fine." It was Jaemin's turn to blink back tears. It wasn't like he was ever going to replace his own mother, but it felt special to be accepted, with all his flaws, by the mother of the person he might marry. Felix sees them and runs over. 

"You look cute!" He coos, "Smile!" Jaemin leans down, wrapping his arms around Queen Joohyun, and she reaches up to touch his hands. After that, they all took turns crowding around her, getting her to make one funny face for a picture. The servants took pictures to get all of them in a few, and by the end of it, Jaemin can say it was probably his favorite day in the Palace. He doesn't know if it'll hold, since Christmas was right around the corner. His servants were fixing Sana's last attempt at a hairstyle when there was a knock on the door. Chenle rushes to answer it, and a higher up guard who's name he didn't know, but had seen almost exclusively by the King's side enters. His servants bow as he walks closer, and Jaemin was more than a little anxious when he finally stops right in front of him.

"The King requires your presence immediately." He says, coolly.

"Is anything wrong." Jaemin stalls.

"The King will answer your questions." jaemin swallows, every awful thought running through his head. His family was in danger. The King had finally found a way to punish him quietly for all of the times he'd wronged him. He discovered they'd sneaked out of the Palace. And, perhaps worst of all, someone had figured out his connection to Yukhei and they were both going to get punished for it. He tries to shake the fear out of his system, not wanting to show any of it in front of the King.

"I'll follow you then." He stands and starts walking behind the guard, looking back one last time at the omegas. He immediately wished that he hadn't because of the worry on their faces. They go down the hall and start up the stairs to the third floor. Jaemin fiddles with his hands the whole time, not sure what to do. When they were about halfway down the hall, he sees Jeno, which eases his worries a bit. Jeno pauses slightly outside a door, waiting for him. There was no concern in his eyes, but he was better at hiding it than Jaemin was. 

"What's this about?" Jaemin whispers. 

"Your guess is as good as mine." The guard takes his place outside the door as Jeno escorts him inside. In the wide room, there was a bookshelf on one wall and easels holding maps scattered around. There were at least three different ones of Sininga, with markers in different colors. The King sits at a wide desk, piece of paper in his hand. When he notices that they entered the room, he sits a bit straighter.

"What exactly have you done with the Ithaian Prince?" He demands. Jaemin froze. The money. He'd forgotten all about that. Conspiring to sell weapons to the people he viewed as enemies was worse than all the things he had been preparing for.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Jaemin lies, looking at Jeno. Even though he knew everything, he remained calm.

"We've been trying to make an alliance with the Ithaian's for decades, and all of a sudden the royal family is quite interested in having us visit. However," He picks up the paper, looking for a specific section, "Here it is. While it would be more than an honor to have Your Majesty and your family grace us with your company, we hope that Jaemin would be able to visit with you. After meeting all the Elite, we can't imagine anyone following in the Queen's footsteps quite like him," The King raises his eyes back to Jaemin, "What have you done?" Realizing he'd dodged something huge, Jaemin relaxes marginally.

"All I've done was try and be polite to the Prince and his mother when they visited. I didn't know he liked me so much." The King rolls his eyes. 

"You're subversive. I've been watching you, you're here for something, and it sure as hell isn't him." Jeno turns to Jaemin at those words. Jaemin wished he hadn't seen the flicker of doubt in Jeno's eyes. Jaemin shakes his head.

"That's not true." 

"Then how did an omega of no means, no connections, and no power manage to get this country in the reach of something it's been trying to achieve for years? How?" In Jaemin's heart, he knows that there are factors here that the King was oblivious to. But, it was Guanheng who offered assistance to him, who had asked if he could do anything to support a cause he wanted to support. If he'd actually accused Jaemin of something that was his fault, his rising voice would have sounded terrifying. As it was, he sounds like a child.

"You were the one who assigned us to entertain your foreign guests," Jaemin responds, quietly, "I would have never met those omegas otherwise. And he's the one who wrote, inviting me to come. I didn't beg for a trip to Ithai. Maybe, if you were simply more welcoming, you'd have had your alliance with Ithai years ago." The King stands forcefully.

"Watch your mouth." Jeno puts an arm around him. 

"Perhaps it would be best if you left, Jaemin." Jaemin happily starts moving, keen to be anywhere that the King wasn't. But, that was not what the King had in mind.

"Stop. I have more," He insists, "This changes things. We can't reset the selection and risk upsetting the Ithaian's. They have a lot of influence. If we can get them, that will open a lot of doors for us," Jeno nods, not upset at all. He had already made the choice to keep them all here, but they had to play along and make the King think he was in control, "We'll simply have to draw out the selection," He concludes. Jaemin's heart plummets, "We have to give the Ithaian's more time to accept the other options as viable without offending them. Perhaps we should schedule a trip over there soon, give everyone time to shine." He looks so happy with himself, so pleased with his solution. Jaemin wonders how far he would go. Per Felix, maybe. Arrange some alone time with Guanheng and Dejun. He wouldn't put it past the King to make him look bad deliberately, the way he tried to during the Convicting. If he went to all the lengths he could without openly incriminating himself, Jaemin wasn't sure he had much of a chance. And forgetting the political side of it, more time meant more chances for Jaemin to make a fool of himself. 

"Father, I'm not sure that would help," Jeno says, "The Ithaian omegas have already met all of the candidates. If they're showing a preference for Jaemin, it must have come from something that like in him that wasn't visible in the rest of them. You simply cannot make that exist." The King looks at Jeno, venom in his eyes. 

"Are you declaring your choice right now? Is the selection over?" Jaemin's pulse stops all together. 

"No," Jeno says, as if the very thought was ridiculous, "I'm just not sure that what your suggesting is the right path." The King props his chin on his hand, looking between the two of them like they were an equation he didn't have the answer to.

"He has yet to prove himself trustworthy. Until then, you cannot pick him." 

"And you do you suggest he does that?" Jeno asks, "What exactly do you need in order to be satisfied?" The King raises his eyebrows, seemingly amused by his son's questions. After a moment, he pulls a small file out of a drawer. 

"Even excluding your stunt on the report, there seems to be a bit of unrest these days between the castes. I've been wanting to find a way to aid in soothing the opinions of the moment, but it occurred to me that someone young, fresh, and dare I say, as popular as you are might do better at this than I would," He continues, pushing the file across the desk, "It seems that the people follow your tunes. Perhaps you would sing one of mine for them." Jaemin opens the folder and reads the papers. 

"What is this?"

"Just some service announcements we'll be making soon. We know, of course, that the caste makeup of each city and all the communities around them, so we'll be sending specific ones to certain cities. Encouraging them." 

"What is it, Jaemin?" Jeno asks, confused by his father's words. 

"They're like commercials," Jaemin answers slowly, "Advertisements to be happy in the caste that you're in, not to closely associate with people outside of it." 

"Father, what's this about?" The King leans back in his chair, relaxing.

"Nothing serious. I'm just trying to quell the unrest. If I don't do it, you'll have an uprising on your hands by the time I hand the crown to you." 

"How so?"

"The lower castes naturally tend to get unruly from time to time. But, we have to subdue the anger and squash any ideas of usurping power quickly, before they unite and undo our great nation." Jeno stares at his father, not fully comprehending his words. If Yukhei hadn't have clued him in on the rebel sympathizers, Jaemin would have done the same. The King was planning to divide and conquer, make the castes grateful for what they had, even if they were being treated like they didn't matter, and tell them not to associate with people outside their castes, for they certainly wouldn't understand the plight of anyone outside of their own.

"This is propaganda." Jaemin spits, remembering the word from his father's tattered history book. The King tries to soothe him.

"No, no, this is a suggestion. it's a reinforcement. It's a way of looking at the world that will keep our country happy." 

"Happy?" Jaemin asks, incredulously, "So you want me to tell some Seven that," He searches for the words on the paper, "Your task is possibly the greatest in the nation. You toil with the body and build the roads and buildings that make our land," He searches for more, "No Two or Three could equal your talent, so turn your eyes away from them on the street. No need to speak with those who are higher than you in rank, but are beneath you in contribution." Jeno turns from Jaemin to his father.

"Surely that will alienate our people." 

"On the contrary," The King says, "It will help to settle them into their places and make them feel like the Palace has their best intentions at heart." 

"Do you?" Jaemin shoots at him.

"Of course I do!" The King yells. Jaemin takes a few steps back, "People need to be led by the bit, with blinders on like horses. If you do not guide their steps, they run astray, straight into what is the worst for them. You may not like these little speeches, but they'll do more, save more, than you can ever imagine." Jaemin's heart was still slowing as he finishes speaking, and he stands silently with the paper in his hands. Jaemin knows he was worried. Everytime he got a report about something happening outside of his control, he crushed it. He lumped all change together and called it treason before inspecting it. His answer this time was to have Jaemin do what Malchin Sininga did and isolate his people.

"I can't say it." 

"Then you cannot marry my son." He responds calmly.

"Father!" Jeno's father holds up a hand, silencing whatever Jeno was going to say next.

"We're at that point, Jeno. I've let you have your way, and now we must negotiate. If you want this boy to stay, then he must be obedient. If he cannot follow through with the simplest of tasks, my only conclusion is that he doesn't love you. If that's the case, I can't see why you would want him in the first place." Jaemin locks eyes with the King, hating him for putting that thought into Jeno's head. 

"Do you? Do you love him at all?" This was not how Jaemin was going to say it, not at the end of an ultimatum, not for business. The King tilts his head. 

"How sad, Jeno. He has to think about it," Jaemin wills himself not to cry, "I'll give you time to figure out where you stand. If you won't do this, rules be damned, I'll be kicking you out by Christmas day. What a special gift that would be for your family." Christmas was in three days. The King smiles. Jaemin sets the folder on the desk and leaves the room, trying not to break into a run. All he needed was another excuse for the King to say he was flawed.

"Jaemin!" Jeno yells, "Stop!" Jaemin keeps walking until Jeno grabs his wrist, forcing him to look at him.

"What the hell was that?" Jeno demands.

"He's insane!" Jaemin was on the verge of tears, but he holds them in. If the King comes out and sees him like this, he'd never live it down. Jeno shakes his head.

"Not him, you. Why didn't you agree to it?" Jaemin stares at him, gobsmacked. 

"It's a trick, Jeno. Everything he's doing is a trick." 

"If you would have said yes, I would have ended this now." Jaemin fires back, incredulous. 

"Two seconds before, you had the chance to end it, and you didn't. How is this my fault." 

"Because," Jeno answers, his whole demeanor urgent, "You are denying me your love. It's the only thing I've wanted this whole competition, and you still hold back. I keep waiting for you to say it, and you won't. If you couldn't say it out loud in front of him, fine. But if you had simply agreed, that would have been enough for me." 

"And why would I, for as far as we've come, he could still push me out? While I'm humiliated over and over again and you stand by? That's not love, Jeno. You don't even know what love is." 

"The hell I don't! Do you have any idea what I've been through?"

"Jeno, you were the one who said you wanted to stop arguing. So stop giving me reasons to argue with you!" Jaemin storms away. He wonders what he was still doing here. He kept torturing himself for a person who doesn't know what it means to be faithful to one person. And he never would because his whole concept of romance revolved around the selection. He would never understand. Jaemin was whipped back again as he was about to hit the stairwell. Jeno holds him tightly, hands gripping Jaemin's arms. Surely, he could see how furious Jaemin still was, but in the seconds that passed, his demeanor shifted completely.

"I'm not him." 

"What?" Jaemin asks, trying to get himself free.

"Jaemin, stop," Jaemin huffs and quits struggling. Without much of a choice, he looks into Jeno's eyes, "I'm not him, alright?"

"I don't know what you mean." Jeno sighs.

"I know you spent years pouring yourself into another person who you thought was going to love you forever, and when he was faced with the realities of the world, he abandoned you," Jaemin freezes, taking in Jeno's words, "I'm not him, Jaemin. I have no intentions of giving up on you." Jaemin shakes his head. 

"You can't see it, Jeno. He might have let me down, but at least I knew him. The selection has forced you to give your affection in slices. I'll never really have all of you. None of us will." When Jaemin shrugs himself free this time, Jeno lets him go without a fight.


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno and jaemin go somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this chapter is where shit gets real so its gonna be wild from here i hope youre prepared  
> caroline

Jaemin doesn't remember much of the report. He sat on his pedestal, thinking as every second passed, that he was much closer to being sent home. It dawned on him that staying wasn't much better either. If Jaemin had caved and read those horrible messages, the King would have won. Maybe Jeno did love him, but if he wasn't man enough to say it out loud, then how could he ever protect Jaemin from the most frightening thing in his life: Jeno's father. Jaemin would always be bending to the King's will, and for all the support Jeno had from the northern rebels, outside of these four walls, he would be alone. Jaemin was angry at Jeno, angry at his father, and angry at the selection and all the things that came with it. All his frustration knotted itself around his heart so tight to the point where it made no sense, and he wishes more than anything that he can talk to the omegas around him about what was going on. It wasn't possible though. It wouldn't make anything better for him, and it would only make things worse for them. Sooner or later, he would have to face his concerns by himself. He peeks down the row of the Elite, and realizes that whoever stayed would have to face all of this without the rest of them. The pressures of the public would be set on them, demanding to be part of their lives, as well as the commands of the King, ever seeking to use anyone within reach as a tool in his plans, all on the shoulders of one omega. Jaemin reaches out tentatively for Felix's hand, fingers brushing against his. The second he feels them, Felix grabs hold, looking into Jaemin's eyes with concern. He mouths a 'what's wrong' at him. Jaemin shrugs. And so he just holds Jaemin's hand. After a minute, he seemed to get a bit sad too. While the alphas and betas in suits prattled on, Felix reaches for Dejun's hand. Dejun doesn't question it, and it takes him only a few seconds to extend his hand to Sana. And there they were, in the background of all of it, holding onto each other. The Perfectionist, the Sweetheart, the Diva, and Jaemin. He spends the next morning in the Omega's room, being as obedient as he could. Several of the royal families extended family were in town, ready to spend Christmas day in style. Tonight, there was supposed to be a magnificent dinner and carol singing. Typically, Christmas Eve was one of his favorite times of year, but he felt too unsettled to even get excited. There was a fantastic meal that he didn't taste and beautiful gifts from the public that he barley saw. He was crushed. As the relatives were getting drunk on eggnog, Jaemin slips away, not up to pretend to be jolly. By the end of the night, he would either have to agree to King Junmyeon's commercials, or let him send him home. Jaemin needed to think. Back in his room, he sends his servants away, and sits at his table, considering. He really didn't want to do this. He didn't want to tell people to be satisfied with what they had, even though it might be nothing. He didn't want to discourage the people from helping one another. He didn't want to eliminate the possibility of more, to be the voice of a campaign that told people to be still and let the king run their lives because that was the best they could hope for. But, doesn't he love Jeno? A second later, a knock came at the door. Jaemin goes to answer it reluctantly, dreading King Junmyeon's cold eyes as he followed through on his ultimatum. Jaemin opens the door to Jeno, who stands there, wordlessly. And all of Jaemin's anger made sense. He wanted everything from Jeno, and everything for him, because he wants every piece of him. It was infuriating that everyone had to have their hands on this, the omegas, Jeno's parents, even Yukhei. So many conditions and obligations and opinions surrounded them, and he hated Jeno because they came with him. And Jaemin loves him even so. Jaemin was about to agree to do those commercials, when Jeno quietly holds out his hand. 

"Come with me?"

"Okay." Jaemin closes the door behind him and follows Jeno down the hallway.

"You have a point," Jeno starts, "I am afraid to show all of you every piece of me. You get some, Dejun gets others, and so on. And I've based that on what feels appropriate for each of you. With you, I always like coming to you, coming to your room. It's as if I'm stepping into your world, and if I do that enough I can get all of you. Does that make sense?"

"Kind of." Jaemin says, as they turn up the stairs. 

"But, that's not really fair, or even accurate. You explained to me once that these are our rooms, not yours. Anyway," Jeno says, waving his hands around, "I thought it would be time for me to show you another piece of my world, maybe the last one where you're concerned."

"Oh?" Jeno nods as they stop in front of a door. 

"My room." 

"Really?" Jaemin asks, eyeing the door. 

"Only Dejun has seen it before, and that was a bit of an impulse. I'm not unhappy I showed him, but I feel it pushed things forwards to quickly. You know how private I can be." 

"I do." Jeno wraps his palm around the handle of his door. 

"I've wanted to share this with you, and I think it's well past the time. It's not exactly something special, but it's mine. I don't know, I just want you to see it." 

"Okay." Jaemin can tell Jeno was feeling bashful, like maybe he'd built it up to be a bigger deal than it was, or he'd regret showing him at all. Jeno takes a deep breath and twists the handle, opening his bedroom door, letting Jaemin walk in first. It was huge. On the far wall was a huge fire place, waiting to be used. The whole thing must have been for show, because Jaemin doesn't think it would ever get cold enough to justify a fire. His bathroom door was cracked open, and Jaemin can see a huge shower on the elaborate tiled flooring. He had his own collection of books and a table near the fireplace that looked like it was more for dining than it was for work, and Jaemin wonders how many lonely meals he's had in here. Near his door was a glass case full of his collection of guns, perfectly lined up. Jaemin had forgotten Jeno's love of hunting. His bed, made of a dark wood, was massive. Jaemin wants to go touch it, to see if it is actually as comfy as it looks. 

"Jeno, you could fit a football team in here." Jaemin teases. 

"Tried it once," Jeno plays along, "Not as comfortable as you would imagine." Jaemin turns to swat at him, glad he was in a playful mood. it was then, looking past his smiling face and to the wall of four massive windows, that Jaemin sees the pictures. He inhales deeply, taking in the beautiful display in front of him. On the wall across from his bed was a vast collage, wide enough to be a wallpaper for his room back home, and spanning across four huge windows. There didn't appear to be any order, just image piled upon image for Jeno to enjoy. Jaemin could see pictures that surely had to be taken by Jeno, because they were of the Palace, which was where he was most of the time. Close up's of tapestries, shots of the ceiling, which he must have laid flat on the ground to get, and do many pictures of the garden. There were others, perhaps of places he wanted to see or had at least visited. He sees an ocean so blue that he can't imagine it's real. There were a few bridges, and one of a wall like structure that seemed to go on for miles. But, above all this, Jaemin sees his face dozens of times. There was the picture of him that was taken for his selection application, and the one Jeno and him had taken for the magazine when he wore the sash. They seemed happy there, as if it was all a game. He'd never seen that one, or the ones they'd taken for Halloween. He remembers Jeno standing slightly behind him, while they looked at Renjun's sketches for his costume. While he's staring at the sketch, Jeno's eyes are turned slightly towards him. Then, there were the photos that he took. One of Jaemin shocked when the royal family of Rucai came to visit, where he'd yelled, 'smile.' One of Jaemin sitting on the stage for the report, laughing at Donghyuck. Jeno must have been hiding behind the blinding lights, capturing little images of them when they were all just being themselves. And there was one of him in the night, standing on his balcony and looking at the moon. The other omegas were in them too, the remaining ones more than others, but every once in a while, he'd see Yangyang's eyes hiding under a landscape, or Donghyuck's radiant smile hiding in a corner. And, though they were just taken, pictures of Dejun and Felix posing in the Omega's room were up there too, next to Sana pretending to faint on the couch, and Jaemin with his arms wrapped around his mother. 

"Jeno," Jaemin breathes, "It's beautiful."

"You like it?"

"I'm in awe of it. How many did you take?"

"Nearly all of them, but ones like this," He taps a picture from a magazine, "I asked for," He points again, "I took this one in the very Southern tip of Sancaport, where my mother grew up. I used to think it was interesting, but now it just makes me sad," The image was of pipes spilling smoke into the sky, "I used to look at the air, but now I remember how much I hated the smell of it. And people have to live in that all the time. I was so self absorbed." 

"Where is this?" Jaemin asks, pointing to the long brick wall.

"Caoba. It used to be to the North of what was the Chinese border. They called it the Great Wall. I hear it was once quite spectacular, but now, it's mostly gone. It runs less than halfway through the middle of Caoba. That's how much they've expanded." 

"Wow." Jeno smiles, putting his hands behind his back.

"I was really hoping you'd like it." 

"I do. So much," Jaemin breathes, "I want you to make me one." 

"You do?"

"Yes. Or teach me too. I can't tell you how often I wished I could catch snippets of my life and hold onto them like this. I have a few torn ones of my family and a new one with my sister's baby, but that's all. I've never thought of keeping a journal or writing things down. I feel like you make so much more sense now." This was the center of who he was. Jaemin can feel things that were permanent, such as his constant confinement in the Palace, and the brief moments of travelling, but there were also elements that had shifted. The omegas and Jaemin were on the wall so much because they had taken over Jeno's world. Even as they left, they weren't really gone. Jaemin steps over, and laces an arm behind his back. Jeno does the same, and they stand there quietly for a moment, taking it all in. And then, something that should have been very obvious the whole time suddenly comes to him.

"Jeno?"

"Yes?"

"If things were different, and you weren't the Prince, and you could pick what you did for a living, would this be it?" Jaemin asks, pointing to the collage. 

"Taking pictures you mean?" 

"Yes." Jeno doesn't even think about it before he answers. 

"Absolutely. For art or even family portraits. I'd do advertising, pretty much whenever I could. I'm very passionate about it, but I think you can see that." 

"I can." Jaemin smiles, happy with the knowledge. 

"Why did you ask?"

"It's just," Jaemin says, moving to look at him, "You'd be a Five." Jeno slowly takes in the words, then smiles.

"That makes me happy." 

"Me, too." Suddenly, decisively, Jeno turns to face him, taking his hands in his.

"Say it, Jaemin. Please," He begs, "Tell me that you love me and you want to be mine alone."

"I can't be yours alone with the other omegas here."

"And I can't send them home until I'm sure of your feelings."

"And I can't give you what you want when I know that tomorrow, you could be doing this with Dejun."

"Doing what with Dejun? He's already seen my room, I told you." 

"Not that," Jaemin says, "Just pulling him away, making him feel like." 

"How?" Jeno whispers. 

"Like he's the only one who matters. He's crazy about you. He's told me so. And I don't think it's one sided." Jeno sighs, searching for the words.

"I can't tell you he means nothing, but I can tell you that you mean more." 

"How am I supposed to be sure about that if you won't send him home?" A devilish smirk falls over his face and he moves his lips to Jaemin's ear. 

"I can think of a few other ways to show you how you make me feel." He whispers, breath hot against Jaemin's ear. Jaemin swallows, both frightened and hopeful that Jeno would say more. His body was up against Jaemin's, his hand low on his back, holding Jaemin to him. The other hand played with the hair at the base of Jaemin's neck. Jaemin shakes and trembles as Jeno runs his open mouth slowly over a patch of skin on Jaemin's neck, his breath tempting. It was as if Jaemin forgot how to use his limbs. He couldn't hold onto him, or even think of how to move. But, Jeno took care of that, backing him up a few steps so Jaemin was pressed against his collection of pictures. 

"I want you Jaemin," Jeno murmurs into his ear, "I want you to be mine alone. My omega. And I want to give you everything," His lips kissed their way up Jaemin's neck and across his cheek, leaving a lingering peck on the corner of his lips, "I want to give you things you never knew you wanted. I want," Jeno breathes into him, "So desperately to." A loud knock came at the door. Jaemin was so lost in Jeno's touch and words and his cinnamon orange smell that the sound was jarring. They both turned towards the door, but Jeno puts his lips back on Jaemin's.

"Don't move. I fully intend to finish this conversation." Jeno kisses him slowly, and Jaemin gets engulfed by his smell, then Jeno pulls away. Jaemin stands there, panting. He tells himself that it was a bad idea, to let Jeno kiss him into a confession, but, he reasons, if there was ever a way to cave, this was it. Jeno opens the door, shielding Jaemin from the visitor. Jaemin runs his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself.

"Sorry, Your Highness," The person at the door says, "We're looking for Jaemin, and his servants said that he would be with you." Jaemin wonders how they had guessed, but he was pleased to see how in tune they were with him. Jeno's eyebrows furrowed as he looked in Jaemin's direction, and opened the door completely to let the guard in. He came in, eyes having the air of inspecting Jaemin, like he was double checking, and sniffs, probably noting how much of Jeno's scent was in the corner that Jaemin was in. Once he was satisfied, he leaves over to Jeno's ear and whispers something. Jeno's shoulders slumped, posture the least of his concerns, as he brings a hand to his eyes as if he was unable to deal with the news.

"Are you alright?" Jaemin asks, not wanting him to suffer alone. Jeno turns towards him, sympathy etched in his face and eyes. 

"I'm so sorry, Jaemin," He says, eyes never leaving Jaemin, "I hate to be the one to tell you this. Your father has died." Jaemin didn't quite understand the words for a minute. But, no matter how he arranged them in his head, they all lead to the same unthinkable conclusion. And then, the room tilts, and Jeno's worried face becomes urgent. The last thing Jaemin feels are Jeno's arms, keeping him from hitting the floor.


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin goes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope you liked the last chapter cause now were in the home stretch and were almost done so hang in there!! heres the chapter yall wanted cause the ending of the last one was so terrible  
> caroline

"Understand. He'll want to visit his family soon."

"If he does, it can only be for a day at the most. I don't approve of him, but the people are fond of him, not to mention the Ithaian's. It would be very inconvenient if he died." Jaemin opens his eyes. He was on his bed, but not under the covers. He sees out of the corner of his eyes that Chenle was in the room with him. He wonders briefly where Jisung was before he hears the muffled shouting. It was muffled, Jaemin realizes because it was happening right outside his door.

"That won't be enough. He loved his father dearly. He'll want time." Jeno argues. There was a noise, something like a fist hitting the wall, and Jaemin and Chenle both jump in surprise. 

"Fine," The King huffs, clearly done with the conversation, "Four days. That's all." 

"What if he decides not to come back? Even though this wasn't rebel caused, he might want to stay."

"If he's dumb enough to want that, then good riddance. He was supposed to give me an answer on those announcements anyway, and if he's not willing, he can stay home." 

"He said he would," Jeno lies, "He told me earlier tonight." 

"About time," The King buys the lie, "As soon as he returns, we'll get him into the studio. I want these done before the new year." His tone was irritated, even as he got what he wanted. There was a pause before Jeno dares to speak.

"I want to go with him." 

"Like hell you will!" The King screams. 

"Father, we're down to four. That omega might be my mate. Am I supposed to send him alone?"

"Yes!" The King yells, "If he dies, that's one thing. If you die, it's a whole other issue. You're staying here!" Jaemin thinks that the fist hitting the wall this time was Jeno's.

"I'm not a commodity!" He yells, obviously frustrated, "And neither are they! I wish for once you would look at me and see a person," The door opens quickly and Jeno walks in, "I'm so sorry," He says walking over and sitting on Jaemin's bed, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Is it real?" Jaemin asks. voice quiet.

"Yes, darling," Jeno sighs, gently taking Jaemin's hand. He looks pained, "He's gone. There was a problem with his heart." Jaemin sits up and throws himself into Jeno's arms. Jeno holds him tightly, letting Jaemin weep uncontrollably into his shoulder.

"Daddy!" Jaemin sobs, gripping the back of Jeno's suit jacket, "Daddy!" 

"Hush, darling," Jeno soothes, hand rubbing up and down Jaemin's back, "It'll be alright. You'll fly out tomorrow morning to pay your respects." 

"I didn't get to say goodbye," Jaemin hiccups, "I didn't." 

"Jaemin," Jeno says, almost sternly, "Your father loved you. He was proud you'd done so well. He wouldn't hold this against you," Jaemin nods, knowing Jeno was right. Practically everything his father had told him since he got here was how proud he was, "This is what you need to do, okay?" Jeno instructs, wiping Jaemin's tears away with his thumbs, "You need to sleep as best you can. You'll fly out tomorrow and stay at home for four days with your family. I wanted to get you more time, but Father was quite insistent." 

"It's okay." Jaemin mumbles. 

"Your servants are making an appropriate outfit for the funeral, and they'll pack everything you need. You're going to need to take one of them with you, and a few guards, speaking of which," Jeno says, standing to acknowledge the figure at the door, "Officer Wong, thank you for coming." 

"Not at all, Your Highness. I apologize for being out of uniform, sir." Jeno reaches out to shake his hand. 

"Least of my concerns right now. I'm sure you know why you're here." 

"I do," Yukhei turns to Jaemin, "I'm very sorry for your loss." 

"Thank you." Jaemin mumbles.

"With the elevated rebel activity, we're all concerned about Jaemin's safety," Jeno starts, "We've already sent some local officers dispatched to his home and to the sites being used over the next few days, and there will still be Palace trained guards there, of course. But, with Jaemin actually in the house, I think we should send more." 

"Absolutely, Your Highness." Yukhei agrees.

"And you're familiar with the area?"

"Very sir." 

"Excellent. You'll be heading up a team to go with him. Pick whomever you like, between six and eight guards." Yukeh's eyebrows shoot up.

"I know," Jeno concedes, "We're stretched tight right now, but at least three of the guards that we've sent to his house have abandoned their posts. And I want him to be as safe as, if not safer, than he is here."

"I'll take care of it, sir." 

"Good. There will also be a servant going with him. Watch him as well," Jeno turns to him, "Do you know who you want to go?" Jaemin shrugs, unable to think straight.

"If I may," Yukhei intercedes on Jaemin's behalf, "I know Jisung is your head servant, but I remember Renjun getting along well with your sister and mother. Perhaps it would do them well to see a friendly face right now." Jaemin nods. 

"Renjun." 

"Very good," Jeno says, "Officer, you don't have much time. You'll be leaving after breakfast."

"I'll get to work sir. See you in the morning." Jaemin can tell that he was having a hard time keeping his distance, and in that moment, he wanted nothing more than Yukhei to comfort him. Yukhei really knew his father, and he wanted someone who understood him like Jaemin did to miss him with Jaemin. Once Yukhei left, Jeno comes to sit with him again.

"One more thing before I go," Jeno takes his hands, holding them tenderly, "Sometimes when you're upset, you tend to act impulsive," Jeno looks at him, and Jaemin smiles a bit at the accusing look in his eyes, "Try to be sensible while you're away. I need you to take care of yourself." Jaemin rubs the back of Jeno's hands with his thumbs.

"I will. I promise." 

"Thank you." A sense of peace encircles them, the way it does sometimes. Even though Jaemin's world would never be the same now, for that moment, with Jeno holding him, the loss didn't ache so much. Jeno leans his head towards Jaemin's until their foreheads touched and Jaemin hears him inhale as if he might say something, and then changed his mind. After a few seconds, he did it again. Finally, he leans back, shakes his head and kisses Jaemin's cheek. Then he leaves him alone in his sadness. The air in Edina was cold, the humidity from the ocean coming inland and making the air cold and damp. Secretly, Jaemin had hoped for snow, but it didn't happen. He feels guilty for wanting anything at all. Christmas day. He'd spent the last few weeks imagining it in several ways. He thought he might be here, eliminated and at home. They'd be around their tree dejected he wasn't a prince, but blissfully happy to be together. He'd also considered opening presents under the massive tree in the Palace, eating himself sick and laughing with the other omegas and Jeno, for one day every corner of the competition eliminated to celebrate. Never could he have imagined he'd be bracing himself for the task of putting his father in the ground. As the car pulls up to his street, he starts to see the masses. Though people ought to be home with their families, they were instead crowded in the cold. Jaemin realized that they were trying to catch a glimpse of him, and he feels a little sick. People pointed as they passed, and local news outlets took footage. The car stops in front of his house and the people outside started cheering. Jaemin didn't understand. Didn't they know why he was here. He walks up the cracked sidewalk with Renjun by his side and six guards surrounding us. No chance of him getting taken.

"Jaemin!" People called his name.

"Can I have your autograph?" Someone screams, and people join them, all screaming. Jaemin keeps moving, eyes ahead. For once, he could excuse himself from being theirs. Jaemin lifted his eyes up and sees the lights hanging off the roof. His father did that. He wonders who will take them off. Yukhei, at the head of the entourage, knocked on the door and waited. Another guard came to answer it, and he and Yukhei spoke quickly before they were allowed in. It was hard to get them all down the hall, but once the space opened up to the living room, Jaemin immediately felt something wrong. This wasn't home anymore. Jaemin tells himself that he was crazy. Of course this was home. It was just the unfamiliarity of how it was unfolding. Everyone was here, including Minsu. But, his father was gone, so it was only natural that it wouldn't seem quite right. And Haeya was there, holding a baby Jaemin had never seen in real life. He'd have to get used to that. And, while his mother was in her apron and Hyunbin was in pajamas, Jaemin was dressed for dinner at the Palace: hair styled, necklace, and a fancy lacy shirt that Chenle insisted he take with him. It felt as if he wasn't welcome for a moment. But, Nayeon hopped to her feet and runs to hug him, crying onto his lace covered shoulder. Jaemin holds her back. He remembers this might be a strange adjustment, but this was the only place he can be right now. He had to be with his family. 

"Jaemin," Haeya says, standing with her child in her arms, "You look beautiful." 

"Thanks." Jaemin mutters, embarrassed. She gives him a one armed hug, and Jaemin peeks into the blankets and looks at his niece. Soojin's little face was serene as she slept, and every few seconds she would unclench her tiny fists or fidget a little. She was breathtaking. Yukhei clears his throat.

"Mrs Na, I'm very sorry for your loss." 

"Thank you." Jaemin's mother gives him a tired smile.

"I'm sorry we're not here under better circumstances, but with Jaemin home, we're going to have to be quite diligent about security," Yukhei says, a rung of authority in his voice, "We're going to have to ask everyone to stay in the house. I know it'll be tight, but it's only for a few days. And the guards have been provided an apartment nearby so we can rotate easily. We're going to try and be as out of the way as possible," He continues, "Minsung, Haeya, Minsu, we're prepared to leave for your homes to pick up any necessities whenever you're ready to go. If you need time to make a list, that's fine, we're on your schedule." Jaemin smiles a little, happy to see Yukhei this way. He'd grown so much.

"I can't stay away from my studio," Minsu says, "I have deadlines. There are pieces due." Yukhei answers him, still professional.

"Any materials you need can come to the studio here," He points to their converted garage, "We'll make as many trips as necessary." Minsu crosses his arms. 

"That place is a dump." 

"Fine," Yukhei says firmly, "The choice is yours. You can either work in the dump or you can risk your life at your apartment." The tension in the air was awkward and quite frankly, unnecessary at the moment. Jaemin decided to break it. 

"Nayeon, you sleep with me. Minsung and Haeya can take your room," They nodded, "Renjun," Jaemin whispers, "I want you near us. You might have to sleep on the floor, but I want you nearby." Renjun stands up a little straighter. 

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." 

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Minsu demands. 

"With me." Hyunbin offers, although he doesn't seem excited about it.

"Absolutely not!" Minsu scoffs, "I'm not sleeping on a bunk bed with a child." 

"Minsu!" Jaemin says, stepping forward, "You can sleep on the couch or in the garage, or in the tree house for all I care, but if you don't check your attitude, I'll send you back to your apartment right now! Have some gratitude about the safety you've been offered. Need I remind you that we're burying our father tomorrow? Either stop bickering, or go home." Jaemin turns on his heel and walks down the hallway. Without looking, he knows that Renjun is right behind him, suitcase in hand. He opens the door to his room, waiting for Renjun to come in with him. Once he slips past the frame, jaemin slams it shut, heaving a sigh.

"Was that too much?"

"It was perfect," Renjun says, enthusiastically, "You might as well be the Prince already, Jaemin. You're ready for it."


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemins dads funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope this chapter is everything you wanted and hoped for since you waited so patiently for it  
> ALSO THE BOOKS ALMOST DONE FINALLY!!!  
> caroline

The next day passed in a blur of black outfits and hugs. Lots of people Jaemin had never seen before came to his father's funeral. He wonders if he just didn't know all of his father's friends, or if they were here because he was. A local pastor gave the service, but for security reasons, the family was not asked to stand and speak. There was a reception, one that was far more elaborate than anything they could have hoped. Jaemin has a feeling that Ten, or some other Palace employee had a hand in making this as easy and beautiful for his family as they could. For safety, it was short, but Jaemin was fine with that. He wanted to let his father go as painlessly as possible. Yukhei stayed near him at all times, and Jaemin was grateful for his presence. He couldn't have trusted anyone with his life as he could with Yukhei.

"I haven't cried since I left the Palace," Jaemin says, "I thought I'd be a wreck." 

"It hits funny at times," Yukhei replies, "I fell apart for a few days after my dad died before I realized that I had to get it together for everyone else's sake. But sometimes, when something happens that I want to tell him about, it hits me in the chest again and I'd break down." 

"So I'm normal?" Jaemin asks. 

You're normal." Yukhei smiles at him.

"I don't know a lot of these people." 

"They're all local. We checked identification and it's probably a bit higher of a number because of who you are, but I think your dad made the Choi's a painting, and I saw him speaking to Mr. Son and Mr. Lee in the market more than once. It's hard to know everything about the people you love, even the people closest to you." Jaemin suspects there was something more in that sentence, something that he was supposed to respond to, but he couldn't right now. 

"We need to get used to this." Yukhei says. 

"To what?" Jaemin asks, "Feeling awful?"

"No," He shakes his head, "Nothing is the same anymore. Everything that ever made sense is shifting." Jaemin laughs with no humor.

"It is, isn't it?"

"We've got to stop being afraid of the change." Yukhei looks at him, eyes pleading. Jaemin couldn't help but wonder what change he meant.

"I'll confront the change, but not today." Jaemin walks away and embraces more strangers. He tries to comprehend that he can't talk to his father about how confused he's feeling anymore. After the funeral, they tried to keep their spirits high. There were leftover gifts from Christmas to open, since no one had really been in a gift giving mood. Hyunbin had been given special permission to play ball inside, and Jaemin's mother spent most of the afternoon on the couch next to Haeya, holding Soojin. Minsu was beyond pleasing, so they let him go into the garage studio to work on his art. Jaemin worried about Nayeon the most. She kept saying that her hands wanted to work, but didn't want to go into the studio and not see their father there. In an inspired moment, Jaemin drags both Renjun and Naeyeon into his room for some pampering time. Renjun was a willing subject as Nayeon brushed out his long fringe and rubbed makeup on his face.

"You do this to me everyday." Jaemin complains, trying to make a lighter mood. Nayeon really had a talent for arranging hair, her artists eye ready to work at any medium. While Nayeon wears the servants outfit that was big on her, they dressed Renjun in outfit after outfit. They finally settled on white pants with a light pink shirt that was too big on him, pinning it in the back so it would look better. 

"Shoes!" Nayeon screeches, running to find a white pair. 

"My feet are too wide." Renjun complains. 

"Nonsense." Nayeon insists. Renjun sits on the bed obediently while Nayeon tries the most bizarre shoe combinations.

"Chenle would have a fit if he was here." Renjun whispers. Jaemin giggles, knowing Chenle's precise eye. 

"He would." Renjun's feet really were too big, and he laughed himself to crying at Nayeon's antics, and Jaemin was doubled over watching it all. They were so loud, it was only a matter of time before someone came to see what was happening. After three quick knocks, Jaemin hears Yukhei's voice through the wood of his door. 

"Is everything alright in there?" Jaemin runs over and opens the door wide. 

"Look at our masterpiece Officer Wong." He gives a wide sweep of his arm towards Renjun, who Nayeon pulls to his bare feet. Yukhei takes in Nayeon in Renjun's baggy servants outfit and laughs, and then Renjun, looking like a Prince, and gives him a small smile. Renjun answers with a timid one of his own.

"An amazing transformation." Yukhei smiles from ear to ear, eyes still trained on Renjun. Renjun blushes.

"I think we should braid all of your hair now." Nayeon insists. Renjun rolls his eyes towards Jaemin and Yukhei, but lets Nayeon drag him over to the mirror. 

"Was this your idea?" Yukhei asks, quietly. 

"Yes," Jaemin whispers back, "Nayeon looked so lost that I had to distract her." 

"She looks much better," Yukhei observes, watching Nayeon braid Renjun's brown hair, "And Renjun looks happy too." 

"It does as much for me as it does for them. It feels like if we can so things that are silly and typical, then I'll be okay." 

"You will be," Yukhei assures, "It'll take time, but you'll be okay." Jaemin nods. Then, he starts thinking about his father again, and moves on, not wanting to cry.

"It seems wrong that I'm the lowest caste left in the selection. Look at Renjun. He's pretty and sweet and smart as half the omegas who were in that pool of thirty-five, but this is the best he'll ever be. A few hours in a borrowed outfit. It's not right." Yukhei nods. 

"I've gotten to know your servants over the last few months, and he's a very special omega." Suddenly, a promise he made came back to him.

"Speaking of my servants, I need to talk to you about something." Yukhei stiffens. 

"Oh?'

"I know this is awkward, but I need to say it all the same." Yukhei swallows, more than a little confused. 

"Okay." 

"Have you ever considered Chenle?" Jaemin looks him in the eye, cheeks red. Yukhei's expression was strange, as if he was confused and relieved.

"Doesn't he already have an alpha?"

"Jisung wants the best for him. And he doesn't think that he's the best for Chenle, because he can't provide for him like you can." Yukhei shakes his head. 

"I know you want me to think about the possibility of other people, but he's not the type of omega I'd want to be with," His eyes flash towards Renjun, "He's to rigid. He follows the rules to much. Plus, I can't have Jisung's death on my hands." Jaemin shrugs. 

"I thought Jeno was like that until I got to know him. Besides, Chenle's had it rough." 

"So?" Yukhei asks, "Renjun's had it rough and look at him." He nods towards his laughing reflection.

"Did he tell you how he ended up at the Palace?" Yukhei nods.

"I've always hated the castes, Jaem, you know that. But, I've never heard of them being manipulated in that way, to get slaves." Jaemin sighs, looking over at Nayeon and Renjun, a stolen moment of joy in the middle of sorrow. 

"Prepare yourself for words you thought you'd never hear," Yukhei warns. Jaemin looks at him, confused, "I'm really glad Jeno met you." Jaemin coughs out something close to a laugh.

"I know," He rolls his eyes, smiling, "But I don't think he would have stopped to wonder about the lower castes if it wasn't for you. I think you just being there changed things." They looked at each other for a moment. Jaemin remembers their last conversation in the tree house, when Yukhei had urged him to sign up for the selection, hoping he'd have a chance for something better. He didn't know yet if he'd gotten something better for himself, it was still hard to tell, but the thought of maybe giving something better to everyone in Sininga, the possibility meant more to him than he could say. 

"I'm really proud of you, Jaemin," Yukhei says, moving into the hall, "Really proud," He goes to shut the door and make his way back to his rounds, "Your father would be too."


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> people find out about jaemin and yukhei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i really hope you liked the last chapter cause its only gonna get more shitty from here so pls really enjoy the good chapters cause there are only a few left!!  
> caroline

The next day was another sentence of house arrest. Jaemin would, from time to time, hear the floorboards creak and turn his head, thinking his father would come out from the garage studio, paint in his hair as it always was. But, knowing that wasn't going to happen didn't feel as terrible when he could hear Nayeon's laugh, or smell Soojin's peach and cinnamon baby smell. It reminds him of Jneo's smell, when he could smell it. Jeno smelled like cinnamon. The house felt full, and that was enough for now, it's own kind of comfort. He'd decided that as long as Renjun was here, he wouldn't be wearing his servant's outfit, and after a surprisingly low protest, he'd wiggled Renjun into some of his old clothes that were too small for him but too big for Nayeon. He figured it would fit Renjun's small frame, and he was right. Since his mother was busy trying to distract herself by staying in the kitchen and serving everyone, and Jaemin decided to tone down his look for his days spent lounging around his living room, Renjun's task became to play with Hyunbin and Nayeon, a task he was surprisingly more than willing to take on. They were all in the living room, busying themselves in their own ways. Jaemin had a book held in one hand, and Minsu was hogging up the TV, reminding him of Felix. Jaemin smiles, betting he was doing the same right now back at the Palace. Renjun, Nayeon and Hyunbin were playing a card game on the floor, each one laughing and yelling when they won a round. It reminds Jaemin of the one time he and his servants played a card game, until Jeno accidentally walked in on them. He smiles at the memory. Haeya was propped up against her alpha on the couch, baby Soojin finishing a bottle in his arms. The exhaustion on his face was clear, but there was also absolute pride in his omega and daughter. It was almost as if nothing changed. Then, he'd see Yukhei out of the corner of his eye in his uniform and standing watch over them, and he'd remember the reality that nothing would ever be the same anymore. He hears his mother sniffling before he sees her coming down the hall. He turns and watches her walk towards them, a stack of envelopes in one hand.

"How are you feeling mom?" He asks, knowing how hard the loss of a destined alpha was on an omega.

"I'm fine," She replies, swallowing thickly, "I just can't believe he's gone." It was strange. There had been so many times when he'd doubted her devotion to their father. He'd never caught the glimpses of affection between them like he'd seen in other couples. Even Yukhei, when things were on the verge of being very real, but still a secret, had shown that he loved him more than Jaemin's mother did for their father. But, Jaemin can tell that this was more than the worry of raising Nayeon and Hyunbin alone, or the stress about money getting to her. Her husband, her alpha, was gone, and nothing would make that right.

"Minsu, could you turn off the TV?" She asks, "And Renjun, honey, could you take Hyunbin and Nayeon to Jaemin's room for a moment? I have some things to discuss with the others." 

"Of course," Renjun stands up, turning to Jaemin's younger siblings, "Follow me." Nayeon didn't look happy about being excluded from whatever was going on, but she chose to follow Renjun without another word. Jaemin wasn't sure if it was because of their mother's heavy demeanor, or her love for Renjun, but he was glad. His mother turns to the rest of them once her youngest children are out of sight. 

"You know your father's condition was something that ran in the family. I think he could tell that he had only a little time left, cause about three years ago he sat down to write these letters to all of you," She looks down at the envelopes, "He made me promise that if anything ever happened, I'd give them to you. I have some for Nayeon and Hyunbin, but I'm not sure they're old enough. I haven't read them. They were meant for you," She pauses, sniffling again, "So, I thought this would be a nice time to read them. This is Haeya's," She hands over the letter, "Minsu's," She gives him a letter. He sits up a little straighter, "And Jaemin's." She walks over, handing him the envelope. Jaemin takes it, unsure whether he wanted to open it or not. These were the last words from his father, the goodbye he thought he lost. He runs his hand over his name on the envelope, thinking of his father dashing his pen across it. He dotted the i in Jaemin's name with some kind of squiggle, and Jaemin smiles to himself, trying to guess what made him decide to do that, and not caring all at the same time. He must have known Jaemin needed to smile. Then, he looks closer. The little mark had been added later. The ink on his name had mostly faded, but that mark was fresher, darker than the rest. He flips over the envelope. The seal had been broken and taped back together. He glances over at Haeya and Minsu, who were both diving into the words. They seemed engrossed, so they hadn't have known that these existed until now, so either his mother was lying and had read it, or his father added something else later. That was all it took for Jaemin to know he had to know what his father had left for him inside of the envelope. He picked carefully at the reopened seal, and pulls open the envelope. There was a short note written on a bright piece of paper, and a longer letter written on fading paper. He wants to read the short note first, but is afraid that he won't understand it without reading the longer letter, so he pulls out the faded paper, and settles in.

Jaemie,  
My sweet omega. I'm having a hard time even starting this, because I feel like theres so much I need to tell you. Though I love all of my children, you have always had a special place in my heart. Haeya and Nayeon both lean heavily on your mother, and Minsu is so independent that Hyunbin gravitates towards him, but you have always come to me. When you scraped your knees or were picked on by the kids older than you, my arms were the ones that you wanted. It means the world to me to know that, for at least one of my children, I was their rock. But, even if you didn't love me in the way that you do, without any worry or restraint, I would still be proud of you. You are coming into your own as a musician, and the sounds that you can pull from a violin or just singing around the house are the loveliest, most soothing sounds in the world. Even your joyous laugh is soothing. I wish I could give you a better stage, Jaemin. You deserve so much more than standing in the shadows of some stuffy parties. I keep hoping you'll be one of the lucky ones, the breakouts. I think Minsu has a chance at it too. He's very gifted. But, I feel as if Minsu would fight for it, and I don't think you have that in you. You were never a cutthroat kind of omega, the way some of the other lower castes can be. And that's part of why I love you, too.  
You're good, Jaemin. You'd be surprised at how rare that is in the world. I'm not saying you're perfect; having dealt with some of your tantrums has convinced me that you aren't, but you're kind, and you ache for things to be fair. You're good, and I suspect you see things in the world that no one else sees, not even me.  
And I wish I could tell you how much I see.  
As I've been writing these, I've felt the need to pass on wisdom to your brothers and sisters. I see in them, even in little Hyunbin, the things in their personalities that could make every year more difficult, if they don't make an effort to fight against the hardness in life. I don't see the urge to do that with you.  
I sense that you won't let the world push you into a life you don't want. Maybe I'm wrong, so I offer you this: Fight. You might not want to fight for the things others might fight for, like money or power, but fight all the same. Whatever it is that you want, Jaemin, go after it with all you have.  
If you can do that, if you can keep from letting fear make you settle for the second best, then I can't ask for anything else from you as a parent. Live your life. Be as happy as you can be, let go of the things that don't matter, and fight.  
I love you so much, Jaemie. So much that sometimes, I can't even find the words to describe it. I could paint it maybe, but I can't fit a canvas in this envelope. Even then it would never do you justice. I love you beyond paint, beyond music and song, beyong melodies, and beyond words. And I hope you will always feel that, even when I won't be around to tell you.  
I love you,  
Dad

Jaemin wasn't sure at what point he started crying, but the ending was hard to make out. He wishes so badly that he'd gotten a last chance to tell him that he loved him in the same way, and for a minute, he could feel it, the warmth of absolute acceptance. He looks up and sees that Haeya was crying, trying to make her way through the letter, but Minsu seemed confused, flipping through the pages. Jaemin turns away and pulls out the small note, hoping it wasn't nearly as touching as his letter. He wasn't sure he could take anymore of it.

Jaemin,  
I'm sorry, when we visited, I went to your room and found Sininga's diary. You didn't tell me it was there, I just figured it out. If there's any trouble from this, the blame is mine to bear. And I'm sure there will be repercussions because of who I am and who I told. I hate to betray you that way, but trust that I did it hoping that your future and the future of everyone else in Sininga could be brighter.  
Look upon the North Star,  
Your everlasting guide.  
Let truth, honor, all that's right,  
Be always by your side.  
Love,  
Beomseok

Jaemin stands there for a few minutes, trying to riddle it out. Repercussions? Who was he and who had he told? And what was with the poem at the end? Slowly, as he stands there, Yuta's words come back to him, that his display on the report wasn't why they knew that the diaries existed, and how they knew more of what was inside than Jaemin had exposed. He stares at his fathers signature, and remembers how he always thought the o's in his name lfrom the letters he'd sent him to the palace looked weird. They were eight point stars: North Stars. The scribble over the i in his name. Did he want it to mean something to him as well? Did it already mean something because they talked to Yuta and Sicheng? he begins remembering details about them. Yuta's compass, with eight points. Sicheng's jacket with the flowers, that weren't actually flowers, but eight point stars. The alpha that Dejun got at the Convicting. His tattoo wasn't a cross, it was a star. That was how they identified their own. His father was a Northern rebel. He felt as if he'd seen the star in other places. Maybe walking in the market, or even at the Palace. Had this been staring him in the face this whole time? Stricken, he looked up. Yukhei was waiting there for him, eyes asking questions that he couldn't say out loud. His father was a rebel. A half destroyed history book buried in his room, friends that he knew nothing of at his funeral, a son named Jaemin. If he paid attention at all, he would have seen it years ago. 

"That's it?" Minsu asks, sounding offended, "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" He looks away from Yukhei and focuses on his brother.

"What's wrong?" His mother asks, walking into the room with some tea. 

"Dad's letter. He left me the house. What am I supposed to do with this dump of a house?" He crumbles the letter into his hands. 

"Minsu, dad wrote that before you moved out," Haeya explains, still sounding emotional, "He was trying to provide for you." 

"Well, he failed then, did he?" Minsu snaps, "When have we never been hungry? This house sure as hell wouldn't have changed things, but I did that for myself." He throws the papers to the ground, and they flit to the floor. He huffs, running his hands through his hair. 

"Do we have any alcohol in this place? Yukhei, go get me a drink." He demands, not even looking in Yukhei's direction. Yukhei's face goes through several changes, but finally settles on acceptance, and heads to the kitchen.

"Stop." Jaemin commands. Yukhei pauses midstep.

"No he doesn't," Jaemin snaps, "You may have forgotten, but Yukhei's a Two now. It would do you better if you get him something to drink. Not just for his status, but for everything he's been doing for us." A sly smirk falls on Minsu's lips. 

"Does Jeno know? Huh?" He asks, "Does he know this is still going on?" He waves a finger between them. Jaemin's heart stops. 

"What would he do, you think? The caning's already been done, and some people say that that omega didn't get it bad enough for what he did." He places hands on his hips, staring them down. Neither of them could speak, and he wonders whether their silence was helping.

"Is it true?" His mother breaks the silence. Jaemin needs to think, to find the right way to explain all of this, or a way to fight it, because it wasn't true, not anymore. 

"Yukhei, go check on Renjun." He starts walking until Minsu protests. 

"He stays." Jaemin looses it. 

"I say he goes," Jaemin shrills, sounding like his mother, "Now sit." The tone in his voice, unlike anything he'd ever heard before, startled his family. His mother plops down immediately, shocked. Yukhei makes his way immediately down the hall, and MInsu sits down, grumbling. 

"Yes, it's true. Yukhei and I were dating before the selection. We were planning on telling everyone once we'd saved enough money to get married, but before I left for the Palace, we broke it off. Then, I met Jeno. I care about Jeno, and even though Yukhei is with me, nothing is happening there," Then he turns his attention to Minsu, "And if you ever think you can twist my past into something and blackmail me with it, think again. You asked once if I told Jeno about you, and I did. He knows exactly what kind of spineless jackass you really are." Minsu presses his lips together, ready to boil over, but Jaemin speaks quickly. 

"And you should know that he adores me," He says, pridefully, "If you think he'd take your word over mine, you might be surprised how quickly my suggestion of putting a cane to your hands would become a reality if I choose to make it so. Do you really want to test me?" His fists clenched, debating. If Jaemin was right, and a cane was put to his hands, it would be the end of his career. 

"Good," Jaemin says, "And if I hear you say another unkind word about dad, I might do it anyway. You were so lucky to have a father who loved you so much. He have you the house, which he could have easily taken away after you left, but he didn't. He still had hope in you, which is more than I can say." Jaemin storms off to his room, slamming the door shut. He'd forgotten that Nayeong, Hyunbin, Renjun and Yukhei would all be there waiting for him.

"You were dating Xuxi?" Nayeon asks. Jaemin smiles in spite of himself at the use of Yukhei's nickname. He gasps.

"You were a little loud." Yukhei says. He looks at Renjun, who had tears in his eyes. He didn't want to make him keep another secret, an clearly it pained him to think about. He was so honest and loyal. How could Jaemin ever ask him to choose between him and the family he was sworn to serve? 

"I'll tell Jeno when we go back," Jaemin decides, looking at Yukhei, "I thought I was protecting you, protecting myself, but all I've been doing is lying. And if Minsu knows, maybe other people do too. I want to be the one to tell him."


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin talks to his sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i really hope that you liked the last chapter even though i said it was terrible cause it really was, but yall seemed to like it, so heres another one  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED THAT IT ONLY GETS WORSE FROM HERE  
> caroline

The next day was spent hiding in his room. He didn't want to see Minsu's accusing face, or deal with his mother's questions. The worst was Renjun. He looked so sad that Jaemin had kept this secret from him. Jaemin didn't want Renjun to serve him, so he spent his time helping Jaemin's mother in any way he could, and playing with Nayeon. Jaemin had to much to think about to have him around, anyway. He keeps rehearsing his speech to Jeno, trying to figure out the best way to confess the news. Should he leave out everything he and Yukhei had done in the Palace? If he did and Jeno asked about it, would it be worse than him admitting to it in the first place? Then, Jaemin would get distracted thinking about his father, wondering what he'd said and done over the years. Were all the people he didn't know at his funeral rebels? Could there have possibly been that many? Should he tell Jeno? Would he want him if he knew that Jaemin's family had rebel ties? It seemed that some of the Elite were there because of what they were linked to. What if Jaemin's link caused his elimination? It seemed unlikely since they were so close to Yuta, but still. He wonders what Jeno is doing right now. Working, probably, or trying to find a way to avoid it. Jaemin wasn't there for him to take walks with, or sit with. Maybe Dejun was taking his place. He places a hand over his eyes, trying to think. Hos was he supposed to get through this. There was a knock at his door, and he doesn't know if what was coming would make things better or worse, but he tells them to come in anyway. Haeya walked in, and for the first time since he'd come home, Soojin was nowhere in sight.

"Are you okay?" She asks. Jaemin shakes his head as the tears come. Haeya shakes her head and sits beside him on the bed, wrapping an arm around him. Jaemin leans into her touch, head pillowed on her shoulder. 

"I miss dad," Jaemin says, "His letter was so." He can't finish his sentence.

"I know," She replies, "He barley ever spoke when he was here, but he left us with all of those words. Part of me is glad. I don't know if I would remember it all if he hadn't have written it down."

"Yeah." In her answer, he had an answer to a question he'd been afraid to ask. No one knew his father was a rebel. Not even his omega.

"So," She starts, "You and Yukhei." 

"It's over, I promise." 

"I believe you," She gives Jaemin a look, "When your on TV, you should see the way you look at Prince Jeno. Even that other omega, Felix?" Haeya rolls her eyes. Jaemin smiles. 

"He tries to look like he's in love with him, but it's not real. Or at least not as real as he wishes it was." Jaemin rolls his eyes, thinking of his unlikely friend.

"You have no idea how right you are about that." 

"I was wondering how long that'd been happening," She comments, "With you and Yukhei I mean." 

"Two years," Jaemin looks down at his bed sheets, "It started right after you got married and Minsu moved out. We'd been meeting in the tree house once a week, saving up to get married."

"And you were in love?" Shouldn't Jaemin have been able to answer right away? Shouldn't he have been able to tell her that without a doubt he loved Yukhei? But now, it didn't really seem that way. Maybe it was, but time and distance look different.

"I think so, but it doesn't." Jaemin doesn't know how to finish his thought.

"It doesn't feel like with Jeno?" She guesses. Jaemin nods, "Have you ever considered the possibility that you weren't Yukhei's destined?" Jaemin nods. 

"It feels so strange now. For the longest time, Yukhei was the only person I could see myself with. I was ready to be a Six if it meant being with him. And now?"

"Now you're five minutes away from being the next royal omega." Haeya's deadpan made the whole thing funny, and Jaemin giggles with her about the drastic change in his life. 

"Thanks." 

"That's what sisters are for." Haeya squeezes his shoulder. Jaemin looks into her eyes and sees that this hurts her somehow.

"Sorry that I didn't tell you sooner." 

"You're telling me now." 

"It wasn't because I didn't trust you," Jaemin promises, "It was part of what made it so special, I think. Keeping him a secret." After he says it out loud, he realizes that it was true. He did have feelings for Yukhei, but there were other things surrounding that made having Yukhei sweeter, the secrecy, the rushing feeling of being touched, the thought of having something worth working towards. He lifts his head off her shoulder.

"I understand, Jaemin, I do. I just hope that you never felt like you had to keep this a secret," She sighs, "Because I am here for you." Jaemin pillows his head on her shoulder again, at least for a moment, and it was nice to be able to think. He exhales, and so many of his worries seemed to float away in that breath.

"So, is anything going on between you and Yukhei anymore? How does he feel about you?" Jaemin sighs, sitting up straight. 

"He kept trying to tell me something, something about how he's always loved me, and I know I should tell him that it doesn't matter and I love Jeno, but."

"But?" Haeya probes.

"What if Jeno picks someone else?" Jaemin whines, "I can't walk away from this with nothing. At least if Yukhei thinks that there's still a chance, maybe we can try when this is all over." Haeya blinks at him.

"You're using Yukhei as a safety net?"

"I know," Jaemin buries his face in his hands, "It's awful isn't it?"

"Jaemin," Haeya says carefully, "You're better than this. And if you ever cared about him at all, you need to tell him the truth as much as you need to tell Prince Jeno." A knock sounds at the door. 

"Come in." Jaemin calls. He blushes a little when Yukhei enters the room, a dejected Renjun close behind. 

"You need to get dressed and packed." Is all he says. 

"Why?" Jaemin shoots up, in a panic, "Is something wrong?"

"All I know is that Jeno wants you back at the Palace, immediately." Jaemin sighs, confused. He was supposed to have one more day. Haeya squeezes his shoulder once more before heading back to the living room, and Yukhei follows. Renjun grabs his servants clothes and heads to the bathroom to change. Jaemi thinks over everything again once he's alone. Haeya was right. He already knew how he felt about Jeno, and it was time to do what his father had told him to, what he'd been meaning to do this entire time: fight. He decided to talk to Jeno first, since it seemed like the bigger task, and once that was settled, no matter the outcome, then he would figure out what to tell Yukhei. It had happened so slowly that it took him a minute to realize how much they'd changed. But, he's known for weeks and kept it to himself. He had to do the right thing and tell Yukhei. He reaches into his suitcase, and pulls out the bundle from the bottom. He pulls out the jar with the single penny, which wasn't as lonely with the bracelet, and sets it on his windowsill, where it should have been a long time ago. He spends the majority of the plane figuring out and going over his confession to Jeno. He was dreading this, but they can only move forward if he knew the truth. He looks up from his comfy seat near the back of the plane. Yukhei and Renjun were sitting towards the front on opposite sides of the isle, deep into a conversation. Renjun still looked upset, and he seemed to be giving Yukhei instructions of some kind. Yukhei was quiet as he takes in the instruction, nodding at his words. Renjun retreats back into his seat as Yukhei stands up, heading for Jaemin. He ducks back, hoping to not be caught spying. He tries to look very interested in his book as Yukhei approaches.

"The pilot says about another half hour or so." He informs. Jaemin nods. 

"Good." Yukhei hesitates a bit. 

"I'm sorry about everything with Minsu." 

"You don't have to be sorry for anything," Jaemin waves it away, "He's just mean." 

"No, I do," Yukhei admits, "Years ago, he teased me for having a crush on you, but I brushed past it, but I think he saw through it. He must have been paying attention since then. I should have been more careful, I should have."

"Yukhei." 

"Yes?" Yukhei looks at him.

"It's going to be fine," Jaemin promises, more to himself than Yukhei, "I'm going to tell Jeno, and I'm going to take responsibility for this. You've got people out there who need you and are depending on you. If something happened to you." Jaemin shudders. 

"Jaem, you tried to keep me from this and I was too prideful to listen. This is my fault."

"No, it's not." 

"Listen," He takes a deep breath, "I need to tell you something. When I said I would always love you, I meant it, but I." 

"Stop." Jaemin begs. He knows that he has to tell Yukhei the truth, but he can only deal with one confession at a time, "I can't do this right now, I just had my world flip upside down, and I'm about to do something that I'm terrified of. I need you to give me some room right now." Yukhei didn't look very happy with his decision, but he lets Jaemin make it all the same. 

"As you wish." Yukehi leaves, going back to his seat. Jaemin feels worse than he had before.


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin goes back to the palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this is the chapter that relatively isnt that bad, but bear with me until the end cause it only gets worse i promise!! anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter cause itll be cute!!   
> caroline

Waking back into the Palace felt impossibly right. A servant that he'd never seen before was there to take his jacket, and Yukhei stands next to another guard, whispering that he'd have a full report of the trip tomorrow. He starts up the stairs, but another servant stopped him. 

"Don't you want to go to the reception?" 

"Excuse me?" Jaemin wonders if he was supposed to have a fantastic homecoming. 

"In the Omega's room. I'm sure they're waiting for you." It was less of an explanation than he was hoping for, but he still heads back down the stairs, and heads to the Omega's room. Strolling the familiar halls was even more comforting than he would have ever imagined. If course he still missed his father dearly, but it was nice not to see things that reminded Jaemin of him everywhere he looked. The only thing that could have made this homecoming even better was Jeno strolling the halls with him. Jaemin was toying with the possibility of sending for Jeno, when he hear wild noises coming from the Omega's room. He walks a bit faster, confused. By the sound, it seemed as if half the country was there waiting for him. Tentatively, he pushes the door open. The second one of the omegas Jeno eliminated when he went down to the Elite sees his hair, she calls into the room. Jaemin is even more confused.

"He's here!" She screams, "Jaemin's back!" The room explodes into cheers. Everyone was there, Jaemin hunts for a specific person, but he knows it was pointless. Donghyuck wouldn't be here, even if it was a selection reunion. He was bomb rushed by Felix, who hugs him tightly.

"You bitch," He says, "I knew you'd make it." Jaemin turns even more confused. 

"What?" Felix can't get his words out fast enough, and a second later, Dejun appears, hugging him and screaming into his ear. The smell of his breath said he'd been drinking for a while, and the glass in his hand indicated he didn't intend to stop.

"It's us!" He screams, "Jeno's announcing his engagement tomorrow and it's one of us!"

"Are you sure?" Jaemin asks, breath coming short from excitement.

"Sana and I got kicked last night, but he sent for everyone to come back and celebrate, so we stayed for the night," Felix confirms, "Sana isn't taking it very well, you know how her family is. She thinks she failed." 

"What about you?" Jaemin asks, nervous. Felix shrugs. Jaemin laughs and a drink was shoved into his hand.

"To Dejun and Jaemin!" Someone shouts, "The last two standing!" Jaemin was dizzy from the news. Jeno had decided to end it, to send everyone home, and he did it while Jaemin was away. Did that mean he missed him, or did it mean that Jeno was fine without him? 

"Drink." Felix insists, tipping back Jaemin's drink. Jaemin downs it and comes up coughing. Between the emotional stress, the jet lag, and the sudden alcohol, he was giddy immediately. He watches as omegas danced on couches, celebrating even though they didn't win. Felix was in a corner with Yangyang, and it looked as if he was apologizing for his past actions. Sana comes over quietly to offer him a hug before retreating again. It was a blur of excitement, and Jaemin finds himself happy even though he wasn't sure of the outcome. He turns around, and Dejun was there, embracing him.

"Okay," He says, seriously, "Let's promise that no matter what happens tomorrow we'll be happy for each other. No matter what." 

"Good plan!" Jaemin shouts, trying to be hear over the commotion. He laughs, lowering his eyes, and a flash of silver on Dejun's neck meant more to him than it would have before the funeral. He sucks in a breath, and Dejun gives him a look, wondering what was wrong. Jaemin pulls Dejun out of the room, even though it was harsh and rude.

"Jaemin, where are we going?" Dejun asks, "What's wrong?" Jaemin doesn't speak and drags him into the bathroom, making sure no one was in there before he talks. 

"You're a rebel." He accuses. 

"What?" Dejun says, a bit to rehearsed, "You're crazy." His hand flutters to the star tattoo on his neck, giving him away.

"I know what that star means Dejun, so don't lie to me." Dejun sighs after a calculated pause. 

"I haven't done anything illegal. I just support the cause." 

"Fine," Jaemin snaps, "But how much of your part in the selection is you actually wanting Jeno and how much of it is your group wanting one of their own on the throne?" He was quiet for a moment, clenching his jaw. He walks over to the door and locks it. 

"If you much know," He exhales through his nose, "I was presented to the King as an option. You must know by now that the lottery is a joke," Jaemin nods, "The King was and still is unaware of how many Northerners were promoted when the choice was made. I was the only one out of all the hopefuls who made it through, and at first, I was completely dedicated to my cause. I didn't understand Jeno and it didn't seem like he wanted me anyway. But, then I got to know him and I was really sad about him not taking interest in me, and after Donghyuck left and you lost your hold on him, I saw him in a new light," Dejun pauses, "You may think my motives for coming here were wrong, and you may be right, but my reasons for bring here now are completely different. I love Jeno and I'm still fighting for him, and we can do great things together. So if you're thinking of trying to blackmail me or sell me out, forget it. I'm not backing down," He pauses again, "Understand?" Dejun had never spoken so forcefully, and Jaemin wonders if the reason was his absolute faith in his words or the alcohol. He looked so fierce in the moment that Jaemin wasn't exactly sure what to say. Jaemin wants to tell him that he and Jeno can do great things together as well, that they'd already done more than he could guess, but this wasn't the time to brag. Besides, they actually had a lot in common. Jaemin came to the Palace for his family, and Dejun had come for a family of sorts. That got them through the doorway and into Jeno's heart. What good would it do to them to tear each other apart now? Dejun takes his silence as an agreement to behave, and he relaxes. 

"Now, if you'll excuse me," He says, "I'm going back to the party." He gives Jaemin a cold stare and sweeps out of the room, leaving Jaemin torn. Should he keep his mouth shut? Shouldn't he at least let someone know? Was it even a bad thing. Jaemin sighs and leaves the bathroom. He isn't in a party mood anymore, so he heads up the stairs to his room. Even though he wants to see Chenle and Jisung, he was glad no one was there, and flops on his bed to think. Dejun was a rebel. Nothing dangerous, according to him, but Jaemin still wonders what that means. He must have been who Yuta and Sicheng were talking about. What ever happened to make Jaemin think it was Sana? Had Dejun helped them get into the Palace? Had he pointed them in the direction of things they were looking for? Jaemin had his secrets at the Palace, but he never stopped to think about the other omega's secrets. He should have. Because, really what could he say now? If there was something real between Jeno and Dejun, any attempt to expose him would look like a desperate attempt to win. And even if it worked, it was not how Jaemin wanted to get Jeno. Jaemin wanted him to know that he loved him. Jaemin considers not opening the door when a knock comes at it. If it was Dejun coming to explain or one of the omegas trying to get him downstairs, it wasn't something he wanted to deal with right now. He eventually goes over to open it. Jeno stands at the other end with a stuffed envelope and a small wrapped box. In the second it takes them to realize they were in the same space again, it felt as though the whole room was filled with some kind of special electricity, and it makes Jaemin acutely aware of how much he'd missed Jeno.

"Hi." Jeno seems a bit stunned, like he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Hi." They stared. 

"Do you want to come in?" Jaemin offers. 

"Oh." Jeno says, "Um, yes I do." There was something off. He was different, nervous maybe. Jaemi stands aside, making room for Jeno to enter. He looks around the space as if it had changed since the last time he'd been there. Jeno's gaze lands on him.

"How are you feeling?" Jaemin realizes that he probably means about his father, so he answers that way.

"I'm okay," He says, "It doesn't really feel like he's gone, especially now that I'm here. I feel like I could write him a letter and he'd still get it." Jeno gives him a sad smile. 

"How's your family?" Jaemin sighs.

"Mom's holding it together, and Haeya is a rock. She kind of has to be. I mean she has her own baby to worry about. It's Nayeon and Hyunbin I'm mostly worried about. Minsu couldn't have been meaner about the whole situation. It's like he didn't love him at all, and I don't understand that," Jaemin confesses, "You met my dad. He was so sweet." 

"He was," Jeno agrees easily, "I'm glad I at least got to meet him. I can see bits of him in you, you know." 

"Really?" Jaemin asks, excited. 

"Absolutely," Jeno puts his things in one hand and holds Jaemin with the other. He walks over to the bed, and sits down next to Jaemin, "Your sense of humor, for one," He chuckles to himself, "And your persistence. When he and I spoke during his visit, he grilled me. It was nerve wracking but kind of funny at the same time. You never let me off the hook either," He continues, "Of course, you have his eyes and I think his nose," Jeno bops Jaemin's nose with his finger, "And I can see your optimism soaking out sometimes. He gave me that impression as well." Jaemin soaks up the words, holding onto the parts of himself that were like his father. And Jaemin thought that Jeno didn't know his father. 

"All I'm saying is," Jeno concludes, "It's okay to be sad, but you can be assured that the best parts of him are still around." Jaemin throws his arms around him, and Jeno holds him with his free hand. 

"Thank you." 

"I mean it." Jaemin moves back beside him.

"I know you do," Jaemin decides to change the subject before he gets to emotional, "What's this about?" He nods towards Jeno's full hand. 

"Oh," Jeno says, embarrassed. He fumbles with his thoughts for a moment, "This is for you. A late Christmas present." He holds up the envelope. 

"I can't believe I'm giving this to you, and you have to look at them when I'm not here, but," He sighs, the tips of his ears turning pink, "It's for you to keep." 

"Okay." Jaemin says as Jeno sets the thick envelope on his nightstand.

"This is a little embarrassing," He says, playfully, handing Jaemin the gift, "Sorry the wrapping is so bad." 

"It's okay." Jaemin lies, looking at the uneven wrapping job, and torn seams. The gift itself was a frame holding a picture of a house. A beautiful house. The exterior was a warm green color, with plush grass that Jaemin wanted to sink his toes into, even from the picture, with tall and wide windows on both stories, and trees offering shade on a part of the lawn. One of the trees even had a swing hanging from it. Jaemin tries not to look at the house, but the picture itself. He was sure it was a piece of art that Jeno created himself, though he couldn't guess when he'd gotten out of the Palace to take it.

"It's beautiful," Jaemin admits, "Did you take it yourself?"

"No," He shakes his head, "The picture isn't the present, the house is." Jaemin stares at him, letting it sink in.

"What?"

"Well," Jeno starts, "I thought you'd want your family close by. It's a short drive away with plenty of room. Your sister and her little family would even be comfortable there, I think." 

"What, I?" Jaemin asks, unable to think straight. Jeno, as patient as he always was, gives Jaemin the explanation he thought was clear.

"You told me to send everyone home," He says plainly, "I did. I had to keep one other omega because of the rules, but you said that if I could prove that I loved you." Jaemin cuts him off. 

"It's me?" 

"Of course it's you." Jeno says back, instantly. Jaemin laughs in shock and starts giving Jeno kisses, and giggling into his shoulder. Jeno, pleased with the affection, takes the kisses and laughs with him.

"We're getting married?" Jaemin yells, kissing Jeno's cheek.

"Yes," He laughs, "We're getting married." He laughs and lets Jaemin attack him in his excitement, and it was then that he realizes he's on Jeno's lap. He doesn't know how he got there. Jaemin kisses him on and on, and somewhere along the way, the laughing stopped. After some time, the smiling stopped, and the kisses turned from playful to something more, something deeper. When Jaemin pulls away, and looks into his eyes, he can see raw alpha, intense and focused on Jaemin. Jeno holds him close, so close that Jaemin can feel Jeno's heart racing against his chest. Guided by his omega, he pushes Jeno's suit jacket down his shoulders, and Jeno helps him as best as he could while still holding onto him. Jaemin lets his shoes fall to the ground, thumping a little melody as they fall, and feels Jeno's legs shift underneath him as he slides his off as well. Jaemin lifts him up and crawls deeper into bed without breaking the kiss. His lips traveled to Jaemin's ear, and Jaemin looses his tie, throwing it by their shoes.

"You're breaking a lot of rules, Mr. Na." 

"You're the Prince. You can just pardon me." Jeno chuckles, a dark sound against Jaemin's shoulder. His lips traveled to Jaemin's throat, cheek, neck, everywhere he could reach. Jaemin pulls at his shirt, untucking it and and fumbling with the buttons. Jeno helps him with the last few and throws his shirt by their shoes. The last time Jaemin had seen Jeno with no shirt on, he didn't really get to appreciate it because of the circumstance, but now he takes his time. He runs light fingers up Jeno's stomach, admiring his abs and how strong he was. When Jaemin's hand got to his belt, he grips it, tugging on it to pull Jeno closer. Jeno comes willingly, sliding a hand up Jaemin's leg and resting it on his thigh, hidden under his pants. Jaemin was going crazy, wanting so much more of him, and aching to know if Jeno would let him have it. Without even thinking, Jaemin reaches around and digs his fingers into Jeno's back. He immediately stops kissing him, pulling back to look Jaemin in the face.

"What?" Jaemin whispers, terrified to break the moment. 

"Does it," Jeno asks nervously, hovering over Jaemin, "Does it repulse you?"

"What do you mean?" Jaemin whispers, confused. 

"My back." Jaemin runs a hand down Jeno's cheek, starinf directly into his eyes. He wants Jeno to know, without a doubt how he feels. 

"Jeno, some of those scars are on your back so they wouldn't be on mine, and I love you for it." Jeno's jaw unhinges, and he stops breathing for a moment.

"What did you say?" Jaemin smiles.

"I love you." 

"One more time please, I." Jaemin cups Jeno's face in his hands. 

"Lee Jeno, I love you," He smiles, "I love you." 

"And I love you, Na Jaemin," Jeno says back, "With all that I am, I love you." Jeno leans down, kissing him again. Jaemin moves his hands to his back, and Jeno doesn't stop him, instead moving his hands underneath Jaemin, thumbing at the row of buttons on his shirt.

"How many buttons does this damn thing have?" He complains, after a minute of him getting only a few. 

"I know!" Jaemin complains, "It's." Jeno sits up, placing his hands on the bust line of Jaemin's shirt. With one firm pull, he rips Jaemin's shit right down the middle, exposing the undergarments underneath. There was a charged silence as Jeno takes it in. Slowly, his eyes returned to Jaemin's and he shimmies out of the rest of his clothes without breaking eye contact. It takes a bit of work, but by the end, they're both kneeling on Jaemin's bed, his barley covered chest pressed against Jeno's bare one, kissing slowly. Jaemin wants to stay up all night with him, to explore this new feeling they'd discovered. It felt as if the world had stopped, and everything else in the world was gone. He wonders for a second if this is how Donghyuck feels with Mark, before his attention is grabbed from a crash in the hall. Jeno stares at the door, seeming to expect it to burst open at any moment. He looked more tense, more scared than Jaemin had ever seen him.

"It's not him," Jaemin whispers, trying to get Jeno's attention back, "It's probably one of the omegas stumbling on their way back to their room, or someone cleaning. It's okay." He finally releases a breath that Jaemin didn't know he was holding and flops down on the bed, covering his eyes with his arm.

"I can't Jaemin," He says, "Not like this." 

"But, it's okay, Jeno," Jaemin says, laying down next to him, "We're safe here." Jaemin cuddles into Jeno's free shoulder. Jeno shakes his head. 

"I want to let all the walls down with you. You deserve that, and I can't now," Jeno looks over at him, "I'm sorry." 

"It's alright." Jaemin can't hide his disappointment.

"Don't be sad," Jeno says, "I want to take you on a proper honeymoon, somewhere warm and private," He wraps his arms around Jaemin, "No guards, no duties, no cameras. It'll be so much better that way," Jeno pecks his forehead, "And I can really spoil you." It didn't sound so bad when he put it that way, but Jaemin pushes back as always.

"You can't spoil me Jeno because I don't want anything." Jeno rolls over to he's hovering over Jaemin again, nose to nose. 

"Oh, I know. I don't intend on giving you things," He amends, "Well, I do intend on giving you things, but that's not what I mean. I'm going to love you more than any alpha has ever loved an omega, more than you ever dreamed you could be loved," Jeno pecks his forehead again, "I promise you that." The kisses that followed were sweet, hopeful, and full of love, just like their first ones. Jaemin can feel it, the promise Jeno made, beginning now, and he was afraid and excited by the possibility of being loved so much.

"Jeno?" 

"Yes?"

"Would you stay with me tonight?" Jeno raises his eyebrows from next to him and Jaemin giggles into his shoulder, "I promise I'll behave. Just," Jaemin bites his lip, "Would you sleep here tonight?" Jeno looks at the ceiling, debating. Finally he caves. 

"I will, but I need to leave early." 

"Okay." 

"Okay." Jeno takes his pants and socks off, leaving him in his underwear, and folds his clothing neatly on a chair so they wouldn't be to wrinkled in the morning. He crawls back into bed, snuggling in with his stomach against Jaemin's back. He laces one arm under Jaemin's neck, and slides the other around Jaemin, pulling him close. Jaemin loved his bed at the Palace. The pillows were like clouds, and the mattress settled against him. He was never too cold or too warm under his covers, and his sleeping clothes felt like air against the sheets. But, he'd never felt as settled as he did in that moment with Jeno's arms around him. Jeno places a sweet kiss behind his ear. 

"Sleep well, my Jaemin." 

"I love you." Jaemin whispers, quietly. Jeno's arm tightens. 

"I love you." Jaemin lays there, letting the happiness sink into him. It seemed only seconds later that Jeno's breathing evened out, becoming slow and steady. He was already asleep. Jeno never slept, it made him feel unsafe. Jaemin must've made him feel safer than he could have imagined. And, after all his worries about how Jeno's father had acted towards him, Jeno made him feel safe too. Jaemin sighs, promising himself that they would talk about Yukhei tomorrow. It would need to happen before the ceremony, and Jaemin feels sure that he can explain things in the best way possible. For now, he would enjoy this tiny bubble of peace and rest secured in the arms of the man that he loved.


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeno finds out about yukhei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i hope that you really liked the last chapter cause its the only cute on for a while, and i really hope that you continue giving me feedback cause i really love it so much, and even though were almost done with this book, it doesn't mean that im doing writing, cause i have a few things on hold until i finish youve been selected, so please watch out for those!!  
> caroline

Jaemin wakes up to the feeling of Jeno sliding an arm around him. Somewhere in the night, he'd ended up with his head on Jeno's chest, listening to his heartbeat, slow and steady. Without a word, he kisses the top of Jaemin's head, and goes to hold him closer. Jaemin can't believe this was happening. He was actually here, with Jeno, waking up in his bed. This morning, he would be giving him a ring.

"We could wake up like this every morning." Jeno rumbles, morning voice raspy. Jaemin breathes in his smell, since Jeno hasn't taken his suppressants yet, and revels in how the smell seems to stick to his skin.

"You're reading my mind." Jaemin giggles, kissing Jeno's still bare shoulder. Jeno sighs, content. 

"How are you feeling my dear?" His voice was still raspy.

"I feel like punching you for calling me that mostly." Jaemin pokes at Jeno's bare stomach. Jeno smiles, crawling on top of him. 

"Fine then," He presses a kiss to Jaemin's forehead, "My darling? My omega? My love?" 

"Any of those will work as long as you've reserved it for me only," Jaemin says, hands wandering all over Jeno's chest, "What am I supposed to call you?"

"Your Royal Husbandness," He says, seriously, "It's required by law, I'm afraid." Jeno's hands glided over Jaemin's smooth skin, finding a ticklish spot on his neck.

"Don't." Jaemin says, flinching. Jeno smiles back at him, triumphant. 

"You're ticklish!" Depsite Jaemin's better protests, Jeno starts running his fingers all over him, making him shriek at the feeling. As quickly as he started, he stops. A guard comes rushing into the room, gun drawn. This time, Jaemin screams, pulling the sheet up to cover himself. He was so frightened that it took him a moment to recognize the determined eyes of the guard belonged to Yukhei, and he was so humiliated that his whole face caught on fire. Yukhei looked stricken, not even able to form a sentence as his eyes flickered between Jeno in his underwear and Jaemin, draped in a sheet to cover his. His shock was finally broken by a deep laugh. For as terrified as Jaemin was, Jeno was the picture of ease. He even seemed pleased at being caught. His voice was a little smug and less raspy when he spoke. 

"I assure you, Wong, he's perfectly safe." Yukhei clears his throat, unable to look either of them in the eyes.

"Of course, Your Highness." He bows and leaves, closing the door. Jaemin falls over, moaning into his pillow. He'd never live that down. He should have told Yukhei how he felt on the plane when he had the chance. Jeno comes over to hug him.

"Don't be so embarrassed," He says, "It's not like we were naked, plus it's bound to happen in the future."

"It's so humiliating!" Jaemin wails. 

"To be caught in bed with me?" Jeno asks, pain clear in his voice. Jaemin sits up and faces Jeno quickly.

"No!" Jaemin says, quickly, "It's not you. It's just, I don't know, this was supposed to be private." Jaemin ducks his head to hide his flaming cheeks and picks at a section of his blanket. Jeno strokes his cheek rather tenderly. 

"I'm sorry," Jaemin couldn't ignore his sincere voice, "I know it's going to be hard for you, but people are going to be looking at our lives now. For the first few years, there will probably be lots of interference. All the King's and Queen's have only had only children," Jeno glances at Jaemin's stomach for a moment, "They'll want to be sure we can even have a family." Jeno stops talking, his eyes moving from Jaemin's face to a spot on the bed.

"Hey," Jaemin cups Jeno's cheek, "I'm one of five, remember? I have really good genes in that department. It'll be alright." Jeno gives him a weak smile. 

"I hope so," He says, "Partly because yes, were duty bound to produce heirs, but also because I want everything with you, Jaemin. I want the holidays and the birthdays, the busy days, lazy days, bad days and good days. I want peanut butter fingerprints on my desk. I want inside jokes and fights and everything in between. I want a life with you." The last few minutes were erased from Jaemin's mind, growing warmth in his chest pushing everything else away.

"I want that too." He assures. Jeno smiles at him, eyes turning into half moons. Jaemin hopes that one of their children inherit that.

"How about we make it official in a few hours?" 

"I guess I don't have any other plans today." Jaemin shrugs. Jeno tackles him to the bed, kissing him all over. Jaemin would have let him do that for hours, but Yukhei seeing them together was enough. There would be no way to stop his servants from gushing if they saw. Jaemin pulls on his robe and watches Jeno put on his clothes. It should have felt funny, this little moment afterwards, but all he can think about as he watches Jeno cover up his scars with his shirt, was how happy he was. This thing that he never wanted was making him so happy. Jeno gives him one last kiss before opening the door and heading on his way. It was harder to part with him than Jaemin thought it would be, but he tells him that the wait would only be for a few hours, so the wait was worth it. 

"Jaemin would appreciate your discretion, Officer." Jaemin hears Jeno whisper before he shuts the door. There was no response, but Jaemin can picture Yukhei's solemn nod. He stands behind the closed door, debating what to say, wondering if he should even say anything. Minutes passed, but he knows he has to face Yukhei. He can't move forward with anything happening today without talking to Yukhei first. He takes a breath and nervously opens the door. Yukhei tilts his head towards the hall, listening for voices, before turning his accusing stare on Jaemin. And the weight of it broke him. 

"I'm so sorry." Yukhei shakes his head. 

"It's not like I didn't know it was coming. It was just a shock." 

"I should have told you." Jaemin steps into the hall. 

"That doesn't matter," Yukhei shakes his head again, "i just can't believe you slept with him." Jaemin puts his hands on Yukhei's chest, trying to make the point. 

"I didn't, Yukhei, I swear." Then, at the last possible second, everything went wrong. Jeno steps around the corner, holding Dejun's hand. His eyes lock onto Jaemin, body pressed against Yukhei's, from the intensity of his defense. He backs away, but not quickly enough. Yukhei turns to face Jeno, prepared to give an excuse, but still can't speak. Dejun's mouth drops open, and he covers it with a hand. Jaemin looks into Jeno's shocked eyes, shaking his head. He tries to explain without words that this was a misunderstanding. It was only a second later that Jeno regained his composure. 

"I found Dejun in the hallway and was coming to explain my choice before the cameras arrived, but it seems we have other matters to discuss." Jaemin looks at Dejun, and was consoled by the fact that there was no triumph in his eyes, only sadness. 

"Dejun, would you please return to your room, quietly?" Jeno instructs. Dejun merely turns around and leaves, eager to get away from the situation. Jeno takes a deep breath. 

"I knew it," He says, "I told myself I was crazy, because surely you would have told me if I was right. You were supposed to be honest with me," He rolls his eyes, "I can't believe I didn't trust myself. From that first meeting I knew it," He takes another breath, "The way you looked at him, how distracted you were. That damn bracelet, the note on the wall, all those times I thought I had you and suddenly lost you again, it was you." He turns on Yukhei." 

"Your Highness, this is my fault," Yukhei lies, "I pursued him. He made it very clear that he had no intention of being in a relationship with anyone but you, but I went after him anyway." Jeno ignores the excuses, walking directly up to him, looking Yukhei in the eyes. 

"What's your name?" He asks, "Your first name." 

"Yukhei, sir." He swallows. 

"Wong Yukhei," Jeno says, testing the words, "Get out of my sight before I send you to Jiswa to die." 

"Your Highness, I." Yukhei starts.

"I said go!" Yukhei looks at Jaemin, and then walks down the hallway. Jaemin stands there, silent and still, afraid to risk a peek at Jeno's eyes. When he finally does, Jeno nudges his chin towards his room. Jaemin walks in and Jeno follows him. Jaemin turns in time to see him close the door and run a hand through his hair. Jeno moves to face him, and his eyes catch on the unmade bed. He laughs humorlessly to himself.

"How long?" He asks, quiet, but still in control.

"Do you remember that fight?" Jaemin starts, but Jeno erupts. 

"We've been fighting since the day we met, Jaemin!" He yells, "You're going to have to be more specific!" Jaemin shakes where he stands.

"After Dejun's birthday." Jeno's eyes widened.

"So basically since he got here." Jeno says, sarcasm biting his tone. 

"Jeno, I'm so sorry," Jaemin begs, "At first I was protecting him, and then I was protecting myself. After Donghyuck was caned, I was afraid to tell you the truth. I couldn't lose you." 

"Lose me?" Jeno thunders, "Lose me? You're going home with a small fortune, a new caste and a man who is still pursuing you. I'm the one losing here, Jaemin." Jaemin's breath leaves him. 

"I'm going home?" Jeno looks at him as if the thought of him staying was crazy.

"How many times am I supposed to let you break my heart? Do you think I would honestly marry you, make you my prince, when you've been lying to me for most of our relationship? I refuse to torture myself for the rest of my life. I think you can tell I get enough of that already." Jaemin erupts into sobs, heavy tears sliding down his cheeks. 

"Jeno, please. I'm sorry. It's not what it looked like. I-I s-swear. I love you." Jeno walks up to him, eyes cold and dead. 

"Of all the lies you've told me, that's the one I resent the most." 

"It's not." The look in Jeno's eyes silenced him.

"Have your servants do their best. You should go out in style." Jeno walks past him, out the doorway and out of the future he held in his hands mere minutes ago. Jaemin turns back to the room, holding his stomach as if the core of his body was about to crack from the pain. He goes over to his bed, rolling over to his side, unable to stand up. He cries, hoping to get the ache out of his body before the ceremony. How was he supposed to face that? He wonders how much time he has left, and rolls over to look at the clock, and sees the envelope of papers that Jeno gave him. He decides that this was the last piece of him he would ever get, and opens the seal, desperate.


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin reads jenos letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i know yall really hated the last chapter, so i hope that this one will be better, especially since yall are writing it with me and i hope that the ending will be everything you weren't expecting  
> caroline

December, 25, 7:30 PM  
Dear Jaemin,   
It's been eleven hours since you left. I've started to go to your room twice now to ask how ask how you like your presents, and remembered that you aren't here. I've gotten so used to you that it's strange that you aren't around, drifting down the halls. I've nearly called a few times, but I don't out of sheer pride and not wanting to seem possessive. I don't want to feel like I'm a cage to you. I remember how you said the Palace was like that on your first night here, a beautiful cage. I think that over time, you've gotten freer, and I'd hate to ruin that or have you feel like I'm taking that away from you. I'm going to have to distract myself until you come back.   
I've decided to sit and write to you, something I distinctly remember telling you I would never do, in the hopes that it would make me feel like I'm talking to you. It sort of does. I can imagine you sitting here, laughing at my idea, maybe shaking your head at me as if to say I'm being silly. You do that sometimes, did you know? I like that expression on you. Your the only one who wears it in a way that doesn't come across in a way that makes me think that you believe I'm completely hopeless. You smile at my quirks, accept that they exist, and continue to be my friend, and in these eleven short hours, I've started to miss that. I wonder what you've done in that time. I'm betting you've made it across the world, made it to your house, and are safe. I know you are safe, and I can't imagine what kind of comfort you are for your family right now. The lovely omega has finally returned!   
I keep trying to picture your house. I remember you telling me it was small, that it has a treehouse, and the garage was where your father and sister did most of their work. Beyond that, I've had to resort to my imagination. I image you curled up on the couch with your sister, or playing ball with your brother. I remember that, you know, that you said your little brother liked to play ball. I tried to imagine walking into your house with you. I would have liked that, to see where you grew up. I would have loved to see your brother run around, or be embraced by your mother or other siblings. I think it would be comforting to sense the presence of people around you, to hear the creaking floorboards and doors shutting. I would have liked to sit in one part of the house and probably be able to smell food cooking in the kitchen. I've always thought that real homes are full of the aroma of whatever is being cooked. I wouldn't do a scrap of work. Nothing to do with negotiations, or armies, or budgets. I'd sit with you, maybe work on my photography while you played the piano. We'd be Fives together, you and me, just like you said. I could join your family for dinner, talking over each other in a collection of conversations instead of whispering and waiting turns. Maybe I'd sleep in a spare bed or even on the couch. I'd even sleep on the floor next to your bed if you'd let me.  
I think about that sometimes. Falling asleep next to you, I mean like we did in the safe room. It was nice to hear your breaths, as they came and went, so quiet and close, helping me by making me feel like I wasn't so alone.  
This letter has gotten foolish, and I think you know how much I detest looking and feeling foolish.   
But I still do, for you.  
Jeno

December 25, 1:25 AM  
Dear Jaemin,  
It should probably be bedtime by now, but I can't sleep, and I'm trying to relax, but I can't. All I can think about is you. I'm terrified you're going to get hurt, and I know someone would tell me if you were hurt, and that has led to it's own kind of paranoia. If anyone comes to deliver a message, my heart stops, fearing the worst: you are gone, and you aren't coming back to me.   
I wish you were here. I wish I could just see you.   
You are never getting these letters. It's much to humiliating.   
I want you home. I keep thinking of your smile and worrying that I'll never see it again.   
I hope you come back to me, Jaemin.   
Jeno

December 26, 10:54 AM  
Dear Jaemin,   
Miracles of miracles, I've made it through the night. When I finally woke up, I convinced myself that I was worried for nothing. I vowed that I would focus on work today, and not worry so much about you.   
I got through breakfast and most of a meeting before thoughts of you consumed me. I told everyone that I was sick, and now am hiding in my room, writing to you and hoping it will make me feel like you're actually here. I'm so selfish. Today, you will bury your father and all I can think of is bringing you home. Having written that out, and seeing it in ink, I feel like an absolute ass. You are exactly where you need to be. I think I already said this, but I'm sure you're such a comfort for your family.  
You know, I haven't told this you, and I should have, but you've gotten so much stronger since I met you. I'm not arrogant enough to believe or insist that it has anything to do with me, but I think that the experience has really changed you. I know that it's changed me. From the very beginning, you had your own brand of fearlessness, and that has been polished into something very strong. Where I used to imagine you as an omega with a bag of rocks, ready to throw them at any foe who crossed his path, you have become the rock yourself. Steady, strong, true, and able. I bet your family sees that in you. I should have told you that. I hope you come home so I can.  
Jeno

December 26, 6:45 PM  
Dear Jaemin,   
I've been thinking of our first kiss. I guess I should say first kisses, but what I mean is the second one, the one I was invited to give to you. Did I ever tell you how I felt that night? It wasn't just getting my first kiss, it was getting my first kiss with you. I've seen so much, Jaemin, had access to all corners of our planet, but never have I come across something so painfully beautiful as that kiss. I wish it was something I could catch with a net or put in a book, something I could save and share with the world so that I could tell the universe: this is what it's like when you fall.   
These letters are so embarrassing. I'll have to burn them before you get back.  
Jeno

December 27, 2:15 PM  
Dear Jaemin,   
I might as well tell you this since your servant will tell you anyway. I've been thinking about the little things you do. Sometimes you hum or sing when you walk around the Palace. Sometimes, when I come up to your room, I hear the melodies you've saved up in your heart, spilling through the cracks. The Palace seems empty without them.   
I also miss your smell. I miss the faint smell of artificial strawberry and the smell of your perfume radiating off of your hair when you turn to laugh at me, or your scent, faint because of the suppressants but still there, radiating off of your skin as as walk though the garden.   
It's intoxicating.   
So, I went to your room to spray some of your perfume on my handkerchief, another trick to make me think you're actually here. And as I was leaving your room, Chenle caught me. I'm not sure what he was doing there since you're not here, but he saw me, shrieked, and a guard came running in to see what was wrong. He had his staff gripped, eyes flashing threateningly.   
I was nearly attacked, all because I missed your smell.  
Jeno

December 27, 9:10 PM  
My dearest Jaemin,   
I've never written a love letter so forgive me if I fail now.   
The simple thing would be to say, I love you. But, in truth, it's so much more than that. I want you, Jaemin, I need you. Out of fear, I've held so much back from you. I'm terrified that if I show you everything, all at once, it'll overwhelm you, and you'll run away. I'm afraid that somewhere, in the back of your heart, there's a love for someone else that will never die away. I'm afraid that if I make a mistake again, something so huge, that you'll retreat back into that silent little world of yours. Nothing, no scolding from a tutor, no lasing from my father, nor any isolation in my youth has ever hurt me so much as you separating yourself from me.   
I keep thinking that it's there, waiting to to come back and strike. So, I've held onto my options, fearing that the moment I wipe them away, you will be standing there, arms crossed and guarded, happy to be my friend, but unable to be my king, my omega, my husband. And for you to be my husband is all I want in the world. I love you. I was afraid to admit it for a long time, but now I know it clearly.  
I would never rejoice in the loss of a father, or the sadness you've felt since he passed, or the emptiness that I've felt since your departure, but I'm so grateful that you had to go. I'm not sure how long it would have taken me to figure this out, if I hadn't have had to start trying to imagine a life without you. I know now, with absolute certainty, that is nothing I want.  
I wish I was a true artist so I could find a better way to tell you what you've become to me. Jaemin, my love, you are sunlight filtering through the trees. You are the joy that breaks through the sadness. You are the breeze on a warm day. You are clarity in the midst of confusion. You are not the world, no, but everything that makes the world good. Without you, my life would still exist, but that's all it would manage to do, just exist. I would have nothing to live for.  
You said to get things right, one of us would have to get things right, one of us would have to take a leap of faith. I think I've discovered the ravine that must be leapt, and I hope to find you waiting for me on the other side.   
I love you, Jaemin.   
Yours forever, Jeno


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i really hope that you liked the letters and found them refreshing, because shit hits the fan this chapter and i want you to all be aware of that bc it's going to suck so here we go  
> caroline

The Great room was packed. For once, instead of the King and Queen being the center and focal point, it was Jeno. On a slightly raised platform, Jeno, Dejun and Jaemin all sat at an ornate table. He felt as if their positioning was deceitful. Jaemin was on Jeno's right. He'd always thought that the right was somewhere you would want to be, a position of power, but Jeno had spent the whole time talking to Dejun. As if Jaemin didn't already know what was coming. He peeks around the room, trying to seem happy. It was packed. Johnny, of course, was in one corner, speaking into a camera, and narrating events as they happened. One omega smiled at him, and beside her Yangyang waves, smiling. Jaemin gives them a small nod, to nervous to speak. Towards the back of the room, Yuta and Sicheng and some of the other Northern rebels sat in deceptively clean clothing, by themselves at a table. Of course Jeno would want them here to meet his new mate. Little did he know that Dejun was one of their own. They surveyed the room tensely, as if they were afraid that someone would recognize them and attack. The guards didn't seem to be paying any attention at all though. In fact, this was the first time he'd ever seen them looking so poorly focused, eyes meandering around the room, several on edge. He'd even noticed that some of them hadn't shaved, and looked a bit rough. It was a big event though, Jaemin reminds himself, maybe they were just rushed. His eyes flit over to Queen Joohyun, speaking with her sister Sooyoung and the herd of children. She looked radiant. She'd been waiting for this specific day for so long. She would love Dejun like her own. For a moment, Jaemin was jealous of that fact. He turns away, and looks at the selected. His eyes land on Felix, who seems to be asking a question, face confused by Jaemin's actions. Jaemin gives a small shake of his head, indicating that he lost, and Felix looks at him sympathetically, mouthing it'll be okay. Jaemin nods and tries to believe him. Felix looks away, laughing at what someone next to him said, and Jaemin finally looks to the right, taking in the face of the guard closest to them. Yukhei was distracted though. He was looking around the room like so many of the uniformed men, but he seemed to be trying to think of something. It was like he was trying to solve a puzzle in his head. Jaemin wishes he would look his way, to wordlessly explain what he was worried about, but he didn't.

"Trying to arrange a time to meet later?" Jeno asks. Jaemin whips his head over to him. 

"No, of course not." 

"It's not like it matters," Jeno breezes, "Dejun's family will be here later to celebrate, and yours will be here to take you home. They don't like the loser to be alone. They tend to get dramatic. He was so cold, so distant. It was like he wasn't even Jeno at all.

"You can keep the house if you want," He continues, "It's already been paid for. I would like my letters back though." 

"I read them," Jaemin whispers, remembering the pages of Jeno's letters, "I loved them." 

"Don't know what I was thinking." Jeno huffs, like it was a joke.

"Don't do this," Jaemin begs, "Please, I love you." His face crumples. 

"Don't you dare," Jeno orders, teeth gritted, "You put on a smile and you better wear it until the last second." Jaemin blinks back the tears heavy on his waterline, and gives a weak smile. 

"That'll do," Jeno says, "It better not leave until you walk out of this room. Do you understand?" Jaemin nods, "I'll be glad when you're gone." After he spits his final words, he turns to face Dejun again. Jaemin stares at his lap for a moment, trying to regulate his breathing. He doesn't dare look anyone in the face when he brings his eyes back up, not thinking he could honor Jeno's last wish if he does. Instead, he focuses on the walls of the room. It was because of this that he noticed when most of the guards stepped away from them at some signal that Jaemin didn't catch. Pieces of blue fabric were pulled out and tied across their heads. Jaemin watches in complete confusion as one of the marked guards walks up behind Felix and shoots a bullet straight into the back of his head. The screaming chaos and gunfire erupted all at once. Guttural shouts of pain flowed into the room, adding to the chaos of chairs screeching against the floor, bodies hitting the walls and floors, and the heels clacking of a stampede of people trying to leave. The men shouted as they fired into the crowd, making the whole thing more terrifying. Jaemin watches, stunned, seeming death more times in a handful of seconds than should be possible. He looks for the King and Queen, but they were gone. He was gripped with fear, unsure whether they made it out or had been captured. He looks for Sooyoung, for her children, and can't find them anywhere. Somehow, that was worse than the King and Queen. Beside him, Jeno was trying to calm Dejun down.

"Get on the floor," He practically orders, "We're going to be fine." Jaemin looks to his right for Yukhei and was stunned into awe for a moment. He was on one knee, taking aim and firing deliberately into the crowd. He must have been very sure of his target. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a flash of blue, and suddenly a rebel guard was in front of them. As he thinks the words, suddenly everything clicks into place. Jisung had told him about how this happened once before, when the rebels had gotten the guard's uniforms and had sneaked into the Palace. But how? As Dejun lets out another cry, he realizes that the guard's hadn't abandoned their posts, they'd been killed, their clothes stolen and standing in front of them. Not that this information does him any good now. He knows he should run, that Jeno and Dejun should run if they were to make it, but he was frozen as the guard raised his gun and points it at Jeno. Jaemin looks up at Jeno, and Jeno looks at him. he wishes he had the time to speak, but turns back to the man. A look of amusement crossed his face, and as if he was picturing how much better this would be for him, and how much more painful it would be for Jeno, he moves the gun slightly to the left, and points it straight at Jaemin. Jaemin doesn't even think to scream, unable to move at all. But, he sees the blur of Jeno's suit jacket as he leaps towards him. Jaemin falls, but not in the direction that he thought he would. Jeno misses him, flying across in front of him. When he hits the floor, he looks up to see Yukhei. He'd sprinted to the table and pushed Jaemin's chair, falling on top of him.

"I got him!" Someone shouts, "Get the King!" There were several shouts of delight, pleased with the declaration. And screaming, so much screaming. As he came out of his stupor, the sounds crashed against his ears again. Chairs and bodies hitting hard surfaces and screeching against the floor, guards yelling out orders, people screaming, and gunshots. The sound popped against his ears. It was pure chaos.

"Are you hurt?" Yukhei demands over the noise. Jaemin thinks that he shakes his head. 

"Don't move." Jaemin only watches as he stands, widens his stance, and fires. He fires several times, eyes narrowed and body completely at ease. From what Jaemin can tell from the angle of the shots, more rebels were trying to get closer to them, and thanks to Yukhei, they weren't. After a quick scan, he pops down again. 

"I'm going to get him out of here before he really loses it." He crawls over Jaemin and grabs Dejun, who was covering his ears and crying. He pushes Dejun's head up ans slaps him once across the face. He was stunned into silence long enough to listen to Yukhei's instructions and follow him out of the room, shielding his head as he went. It was getting quieter. Maybe people were leaving. Or dying. Then, he notices a very still leg hanging out from under the tablecloth. Jaemin crawls under the table and finds Jeno, breathing labored, and a large red stain growing across his shirt. There was a wound under his left shoulder, and it looked very serious.

"Oh, Jeno!" Jaemin cries. Unsure of what else to do, he balls up the end of his cape, the ones they were supposed to wear to set themselves apart, and presses it into the wound. Jeno hisses under his breath, "I'm so sorry." Jeno reaches up to cover Jaemin's hand with his.

"No, I'm sorry," He gasps for breath, "I was about to ruin both our lives.

"Don't talk right now," Jaemin says, tears blurring his vision, "Just focus, okay?"

"Jaemin, look at me." Jaemin blinks a few times, eyelashes clumpy with tears, and finally looks up at Jeno. Through his pain, he still smiles.

"Break my heart," Jeno breathes through his nose, "Break it a thousand times if you want. It was only ever yours to break anyway." 

"Shh." Jaemin shushes, urging Jeno to keep his breath. 

"I'll love you until my last breath. Every beat of my heart is yours. You are my destined omega, and I've known that for a while now. I don't want to die without you knowing that." 

"Please don't." Jaemin chokes on his tears, trying to waft a stronger smell around him. Jeno takes a deep breath, humming softly to himself. He takes his hand off of Jaemin's and laces it through his hair, cupping the back of his neck. The pressure was light, but it was enough that Jaemin knows what Jeno wants, and bends down to kiss his alpha softly. It was every kiss they'd ever had, all the uncertainty, all the hope.

"Don't give up, Jeno." Jaemin tells his alpha, tears sliding down his face, "Please, I love you. Don't give up. Stay here with me." Jeno's next breath was unsteady. Yukhei ducks back under the table again, and Jaemin gasps in fear before realizing who it was.

"Dejun is in a safe room, Your Highness," Yukhei says, all business, "Your turn. Can you stand?" Jeno shakes his head. 

"I'm a waste of time," He nods towards Jaemin, "Take him." 

"But Your Highness." 

"That's an order." Jeno commands, with as much breath as he has. He takes another deep shuttering breath, as he and Yukhei stare at each other for a moment. 

"Yes, sir." Yukhei says, evetually.

"No," Jaemin screams, tears falling, "I won't go." 

"You'll go." Jeno insists, sounding very tired.

"Come on, Jaem, we have to hurry." Yukhei urges. 

"I'm not leaving!" Jaemin insist. Quickly, as if all he might suddenly be fine, Jeno reaches up and grips Yukhei's shirt. 

"He lives. You understand me?" He says, urgently, "Whatever it takes, he lives." Yukhei nods and grips his arm harder than Jaemin thought was possible.

"No!" Jaemin sobs, "Jeno, please!"

"Be happy." Jeno breathes, squeezing his hand once before Yukhei drags him away, screaming. As they get to the door, Yukhei pushes him up against the wall.

"Shut up!" He yells, "They'll hear you. The sooner I get you to a safe room, the sooner I can come back for him. You have to do whatever I tell you, okay?" Jaemin nods. 

"Okay, slow and quiet." He pulls his gun out of his holster, and drags Jaemin into the hall. They looked up and down and saw someone running towards them from the other side of the hall. Once he was gone, they moved down the hall. Around the corner, they stumbled on a guard on the ground. Yukhei checks his pulse, tuts, grabs the dead mans gun and hands it to Jaemin.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He whispers, terrified.

"Fire it. But make sure you know if it's friend or foe before you do. This is chaos." It was a tense few minutes of ducking into corners and checking safe rooms that were already taken and locked. It seemed that most of the action had been taken outside or upstairs, because most of the noise was muffled by walls. Still, each time they heard a sound, they paused before moving. Yukhei peeks around a corner. 

"Keep a lookout, this is a dead end." Jaemin nods, and they move to a short hallway, and the first thing he notices is the bright sun streaming in through the window. Didn't the sun know that the world was falling apart? How could the sun shine today." 

"Please, please, please," Yukhei chats under his breath as he goes for the lock. It opens, "Yes!" He cheers, opening the door wide and blocking half the hall from view.

"Xuxi, I don't want to do this." 

"You have to. You have to be safe, for so many people. And," He pauses, "I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Jaemin asks, intrigued. Yukhei fidgets. 

"If something happens to me, I need you to tell." Over his shoulder, a hint of blue came around the corner at the end of the hall. Jaemin jerks the gun up, points it past Yukhei and fires at the figure. Not even a second later, Yukhei shoves him into the safe room and slams the door shut, leaving him alone in the dark


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rebel attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! I know yall really liked the last chapter cause i've heard lots of good things and pls continue giving feedback cause i really love talking to yall and reading you theories!!!  
> caroline

Jaemin isn't sure how long he stayed in that room. He keeps listening for something outside the door, even though he knows it was useless. When he and Jeno had been locked in a safe room a few weeks prior, they hadn't been able to hear anything from the outside world. And there had been so much destruction then. Still, he had hope. Maybe Yukhei was okay and would open the door any second. He couldn't be dead. No, Jaemin thinks to himself, tears drying on his cheeks. His head pounds. Yukhei was a fighter, he'd always been a fighter. When hunger and poverty threatened him, he fought back. When the world ripped his father from him, he made sure his family survived. When the selection took Jaemin, when the draft took him, he never stopped hoping. Compared to all of that, a bullet was tiny, insignificant against the wall of hope Yukhei had. No bullet was taking down Wong Yukhei. He presses his ear up against the door, praying for a sound, a breath, a word, anything. He focuses, listening for something that sounds like Jeno's labored breathing as he lay dying under the table. Jaemin feels hot tears slide down his face again. He pinches his nose, rubbing at his eyes, praying that Jeno was still alive. Certainly, everyone in the Palace would be looking for him and his parents. They would be the first ones to be helped. They wouldn't let Jeno die, they couldn't. Jaemin wonders if it was past hope. He'd looked so pale, paler than he usually did. Even the last squeeze of his hand was weak. Be happy, Jeno said. Jeno loved him, he really loved him. And Jaemin loved him back. They were destined. In spite of everything that should have kept them apart, their castes, mistakes, the world around them, they were meant to be together. Jaemin should be with him. Especially now, as he lay dying. Jaemin shouldn't be hiding. He stands and starts searching the metal walls for the light switch. He finally finds it, flipping it on and surveys the space. It was smaller than the other rooms he'd been in, not even a toilet or sink in sight, just a bucket in one corner. There's a bench against the wall with the door, and a shelf with some food packets and blankets near the back. And finally, on the floor next to his feet, the gun lay, cold and waiting. He didn't even know if this would work, but he has to try. Jaemin pulls the bench to the middle of the room sluggishly, head pounding from the screaming, the death, tears and stress of watching Jeno dying. He tips it sideways, with the wide seat propped up and towards the door. He crouches behind it, realizing it wouldn't be much cover and sighs, wiping his eyes. It would have to do. As he stands, he trips over his cape, and huffs, hunting on the shelves. The thin knife he found was probably better for food, but it worked fine on the material of his cape. Once his cape was cut into an uneven hem above his ankles, he ties some of the fabric around his waist as a makeshift belt, and slides the knife in. He worries for a moment about the hem and how mad Chenle will be, and it instantly makes him worry about his servants, wondering if they were dead. He shakes his head, focusing on getting out of the room. He pulls blankets over himself, expecting there to be some sort of shrapnel, and glances around the room once again, looking to see if there was anything he could take with him, to repurpose. There was nothing. He ducks under the bench and aims the gun at the lock, took a deep breath, and fired. The sound echoed loudly in the tiny space, scaring him even though he knew it would. He gets up to check the door once he's sure there's no bullet flying around. Above the lock, there was a small crater in the door, exposing rough layers of metal. Even though he missed, he knew it might work, and as long as he could hit the lock enough times, maybe he could get out. He ducks behind the bench and fires again. Shot after shot hit the door, but none in the same place. After a while, Jaemin stands up, hoping it would improve his aim, but all he got was his arms cut by pieces of flying door. It wasn't until he heard the hallow click of the gun, that he realizes he used all the bullets. His head pounds in the defining quiet of the room. He was stuck inside the room. Jaemin runs to the door, slamming his body against it, in hopes that it would budge.

"Move!" He screams, ramming into the door again, "Move!" He hits the door with his fists, accomplishing absolutely nothing, "No! No, no, no! I have to get out!" The door stands there, silent, mocking his heartbreak. Jaemin slides to the floor, tears making their way down his face with hiccuping sobs as he knows that there is nothing he can do. Yukhei might be a lifeless body just a few feet from him, and Jeno, surely he was gone by now. Jaemin pulls his legs to his chest and rests his head on the door. 

"If you live," He whispers, "I'll let you call me your dear. And I won't even complain. I promise." And he was left to wait. Every so often, he would try to guess the time, even if there was no way to be sure he was correct. Each minute was slow and maddening. Jaemin had never felt so powerless, and the worry was eating him up. Then, after an eternity, the door clicks open. Someone was coming for him. He wasn't sure if they were a friend or not, so he points the empty gun at the door. He figures it would at least look intimidating. The door creaked open, and light from the window glared in. Did that mean it was the same day? Or was it the next? He holds his aim, even though he has to squint.

"Don't shoot, Jaemin," A guard pleads, "You're safe."

"How do I know that?" Jaemin asks, "How do I know that you're not one of them?" The guard looks down the hall, acknowledging an approaching figure. Yuta steps into the light, followed closely by Johnny. Though his suit was practically torn to shreds, his lapel, which Jamin realizes looks an awful lot like a star, hung bloody and proud on his suit. No wonder the Northern Rebels knew so much, and Jaemin wonders for a split second if Ten knew his mate was a rebel.

"It's over Jaemin," Yuta says, crouching down to his level, "We got them." Jaemin sighs, overwhelmed with relief, drops the gun and throws his arms around Yuta. He looks confused and almost falls over, but hugs Jaemin back. Jaemin breathes in Yuta's smell, pine, peppermint and a hint of rain, and feels the tension in his body slowly go away. Yuta hauls him to his feet, still holding onto him.

"Where's Jeno? Is he okay? Did Dejun make it?" He fires questions at Johnny, before focusing on Yuta again. Yuta blows some hair out of his eyes, "There was a guard who brought me here, Officer Wong. Have you seen him?" The words came out so fast it was hard to understand. Jaemin feels lightheaded. 

"I think he's in shock," Johnny's deep voice says, "Bring him to the hospital wing, quickly." The guard scoops Jaemin into his arms quickly.

"Jeno?" Jaemin asks, but no one answers. Or maybe he was gone by then. When he wakes up, he was on a cot. He can feel the stings on his arms from so many cuts now, but as he inspects his arms, he sees they were all cleaned and the bigger ones bandaged. He was safe. He sits up and realizes he was in a tiny office. He inspects the desk, diploma, crayon drawings, and a picture of Officer Jung with what looked like his mate, and realizes he was in Doctor Lee's office. He hopes Officer Jung is alright, and opens the door to the office, discovering why he'd been tucked away. The hospital wing was packed. Some of the less injured were placed two to a bed, and others were on the floor in between them. The more injured were easy to tell, in the back of the wing. Despite the number, it was remarkably quiet. He scans, looking for familiar faces. Was it better to not find them here? What does that mean? Two selected omegas were on a bed together, crying quietly, and Jaemin recognizes a few servants as well, but only vaguely. They nodded at him as he passed, as if he somehow deserved it. He started losing hope as the crowd was thinning. Jeno wasn't here. If he was, he would be surrounded by a swarm of people, ready to jump to his every will. But Jaemin had been placed in a side room. Maybe he had as well? He sees a guard, who's face is severely scarred from something Jaemin can't guess at.

"Is the Prince down here somewhere?" He asks, quietly. The guard shakes his head. 

"Oh." A bullet wound and a broken heart seemed like two different injuries, but Jaemin can feel himself bleeding out just as surely as Jeno did under that table. No amount of pressure or stitching would ever fix this, nothing would stop the ache. He doesn't break into a scream, though on the inside it felt like something similar was happening. He just lets the tears fall, running in rivers down his puffy cheeks. They didn't wash away anything, but they felt like a promise. Nothing will ever replace you, Jeno, Jaemin thinks. And he seals their love away.

"Jaem?" Jaemin turns and sees Yukhei on one of the last beds in the wing. His breath hitches as he takes unsteady steps towards him. Yukhei's head was bandaged, and there was blood starting to stain through it. Someone would have to change it soon. His chest was bare and bruised in several places, but it was nothing compared to his leg. A thick cast was wrapped around the bottom, and several expertly placed bandages covered slashes on his thigh. Wearing nothing but some cotton shorts and a bit of sheet over his other leg, it was clear to see how badly he was injured. 

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not relive the details," Yukhei says, "I made it for a long time, and I took out six or seven of them before one got my leg. The doctor says I'll probably be able to walk on it, but I'll need a cane. At least I'm alive." A tear tracked its way silently down Jaemin's cheek. He was so grateful and scared and hopeless that he can't help it, eyes trained on Yukhei's bloody leg. 

"You saved my life, Jaem." Jaemin's eyes fly from his leg to his face.

"The shot you took scared the rebel enough to give me time to shoot. If you hadn't have done that, he would have shot me in the back and that would have been it," Yukhei holds his hands. "Thank you." Jaemin wipes his eyes. 

"It was you who saved my life. You always have," He admits, "It's about time I started paying you back." Yukhei chuckles. 

"I do have a tendency for heroics don't I?" Jaemin laughs. 

"You always wanted to be someone's knight in shining armor." Jaemin shakes his head, thinking about all Yukhei did for the people he loved. 

"Jaem, listen to me. When I said I would always love you, I meant it. I think if we would have stayed in Edina, we would have gotten married, and we would have been happy. Poor, but happy," He smiles, sad, "But we didn't. And you've changed. I've changed. You were right when you said I've never given anyone else a chance, and why would I have bothered except for all of this happening?" He pauses, "It's my instinct to fight for you, Jaem, and it took me a long time to figure out that you didn't want me to do that anymore. Once I did, I realized that I didn't want to fight for you either." Jaemin blinks, stunned. Yukhei continues. 

"You'll always have a piece of my heart, Jaem, but I'm not in love with you anymore. I found my destined. I think sometimes that you still need me or still want me, but I don't think that's right. You deserve better than me being with you because I feel obligated." Jaemin sighs. 

"And you deserve better than being the one I settle on." Yukhei holds out his hand. Jaemin takes it.

"I don't want you to be mad at me." 

"I'm not," Jaemin promises, "It's good to know that you're not mad at me either. Even if he is dead, I still love him." 

"Who's dead?" Yukhei's forehead creases. 

"Jeno." Jaemin whispers, throat thickening with tears. There was a pause. 

"Jeno's not dead." 

"What!" Jaemin almost yells, "But the guard said he wasn't here and." 

"Of course he's not here," Yukhei interrupts him, "He's the King. He's recovering in his room." Jaemin lunges to hug him, and Yukhei hisses from the impact, but Jaemin was to happy to be cautious. Then, the happy and sad news blurs together. 

"The King died?" Yukhei nods. 

"So did the Queen." 

"No!" Jaemin's whole body shudders. She said that he could call her mom. What was Jeno going to do without her?

"Actually," Yukhei continues, "If it weren't for the Northern rebels, Jeno might not have made it either. They were the tipping point." 

"They were?" Jaemin can see wonder and appreciation in his eyes. 

"We should have had them training us. They fight differently, like they knew what to do. I recognized Yuta and Sicheng in the Great Room. They had backup outside the walls. Once they realized something was wrong, well they have a talent for getting into the Palace quickly. I don't know where they got the weapons from, but we'd all be gone without them." Jaemin could barley take it all in. He was still putting the pieces together when the opening of the door interrupted the quiet murmurs up and down the wing. A worried face surveyed the room, dark eyes frantically searching, and though his clothes were torn, Jaemin still recognized him immediately. Before he can call out to him, Yukhei did.

"Renjun!" He yells, sitting up in his bed. Jaemin knows the motion had to have hurt him, but there was no sign of pain on his face.

"Yukhei!" Renjun calls, when he finally spots him, and starts dashing across the wing, hopping over people when necessary. Renjun falls into his arms, climbing up on the bed next to him, kissing Yukhei's face all over. While he'd grunted in pain when Jaemin hugged him, it was clear that in that moment, he felt none, only pure happiness.

"Where were you?" Yukhei demands. 

"Fourth floor. They're only now reaching the rooms up there. I came as fast as I could," Renjun tenderly strokes a hand down the side of Yukhei's face, "What happened?" Though he was usually so panicked after rebel attacks, Renjun seemed so focused now, only seeing Yukhei.

"I'm fine," Yukhei reassures, hugging Renun closer to him, "What about you? Do you need to see the doctor?" He looks around for someone who can help.

"No," Renjun promises, "I don't even have a scratch. I was just worried about you." Yukhei stares into his eyes with absolute devotion. 

"Now that you're here, everything's right." Renjun smooths a hand down Yukhei's face, being mindful of his bandages. Yukhei cups a hand around his neck, pulling Renjun's face towards his own, and kisses him deeply and lovingly on the lips. No one needed a knight more than Renjun, and no one could protect him better than Yukhei. They were so wrapped in each other that they didn't notice Jaemin walking away, heading to see the one person he really wanted to see.


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin talks to jeno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i really hope you liked the last chapter cause this one is technically the last one but there is an epilogue and if yall want me to continue with this updating might be super frequent and then i might drop off the face of the earth for a bit but ill update again as soon as i can  
> caroline

Jaemin gets his first look around the Palace as he leaves the hospital wing. It was hard to process the destruction. So much broken glass littering the floor, glinting in the light cascading in from the shattered windows. Ruined paintings, parts of the walls blown out and in, and menacing red stains on the carpets reminded him of how close they were all to death. He starts up the stairs, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone, and as he passes onto the third floor stairs, he notices an earring on the floor. He can't help but wonder if its owner was still alive. He walks onto the landing and notices a number of guards standing outside Jeno's room. He supposes it was unavoidable. If he had to, maybe he would call out to him. Maybe he'd tell the guards to let him pass, just like he did on the first night they met. The door to his room was open, and people buzzed in and out, bringing in papers or taking out platters. Six guards lined the door and Jaemin braces himself for the send off, but as he gets closer, one of the guards squints, like he was trying to double check who he thought Jaemin was, and beside him, another guard recognizes Jaemin. One by one, they all bow deeply. The guard closest to the door extends an arm. Jaemin recognizes his dimples immediately and lets out a sigh of relief. Officer Jung was alive.

"He's been waiting for you." Jaemin tries to be someone deserving of the honor they were giving him. He stands a bit taller as he walked, though his scratched arms and cut cape did nothing to help.

"Thank you." Jaemin nods gently at the guard, who was smiling at him, dimples on full display. A servant rushed past him as he walks in. Jeno was on his bed, the left side of his chest was patted down with gauze under a plain grey shirt. His left arm was in a sling, and he was using his right to hold up a paper that an advisor was explaining to him. The advisor seemed to be very close to him because they were chatting like old friends. Jeno looked so normal there, dressed down, hair a disaster. But, at the same time, he looks so much more than he had been before. Was he sitting a little taller? Had his face become more serious? He was so clearly the King. 

"Your Majesty." Jaemin breathes, dropping into a bow. He sees the quiet smile in Jeno's eyes as he stands. 

"Set those papers here Doyoung," He instructs. The advisor gathers the papers, "Would everyone else leave? I want to speak with him alone." Everyone that was circling around him bowed and left the room. Doyoung sets the papers down and as he passes Jaemin, he winks. Jaemin wonders what that means. Jaemin waits until the door was closed until he moves. He wants to run into Jeno's arms, to fall into his embrace and stay there forever, but he moves slowly, worried Jeno would regret his last words to him.

"I'm so sorry about your parents." 

"It doesn't seem real yet," He makes a waving gesture with his right hand, indicating Jaemin should sit on the bed, "I keep thinking that Father is in his office and Mom is downstairs, and any minute one of them will come in here with something for me to do." 

"I know exactly what you mean." Jeno gives him a sympathetic smile.

"I know you do," Jeno reaches out to put his hand ontop of Jaemin's. Jaemin takes that as a sign to hold his hand, so he does, "She tried to save him. Jaehyun told me a rebel had my father in his sights but she ran behind him. She went down first and they got my father right after," Jeno shakes his head, "She was always so selfless. Right up until her last breath." 

"You shouldn't be so surprised," Jaemin says, "You're a lot like her." Jeno shakes his head, making a face. 

"I'll never been quite as good as her. I'm going to miss her so much." Jaemin rubs the back of his hand. She wasn't his mother, but he would miss her terribly.

"At least you're safe," Jeno says, looking directly into Jaemin's eyes, "At least there's that." There was a long stretch of silence and Jaemin doesn't know what to say. Should he bring up what Jeno said? Should he ask about Dejun? Would he even want to think about any of this right now?

"There's something I want to show you," Jeno announces, "Mind you, it's a bit rough but I think you'll still like it. Open that drawer there," He points to his bedside table, "It should be on top." Jaemin pulls out the drawer and notices a stack of typed pages. He sends a questioning look towards Jeno, but he just nods at the papers. Jaemin starts reading the first page, trying to process what it said. He reads it again when he gets to the end of the paragraph, sure he was mistaken.

"You," He starts, "You're going to dissolve the castes?" He looks up at Jeno.

"That's the plan," He says, smiling, "I don't want you to get to excited. This will take a long time to do, but I think it'll work. You see," He says, expertly flipping through the pages and pointing to a paragraph, "I want to start from the bottom. I'm planning on eliminating the Eight label first. There's a lot of construction we need to do, but I feel like, with a bit of work, the EIght's could be absorbed into the Seven's. After that," He continues, "It gets a bit tricky. There's got to be a way to get rid of the stigma that comes with the numbers, but that's the goal." Jaemin was awestruck. He'd only ever known a world where he wore his caste like a piece of clothing, and here he was holding a paper that said those invisible lines they'd drawn between people could finally be erased. Jeno's hand touched his.

"I want you to know that this is all your doing. Since the day you called me into the hallway and told me about being hungry, I've been working on this. It was one of the reasons that I got so upset at your presentation on the report. I had a quieter way of reaching the same goal. But," He takes a breath, "Of all the things I wanted to do for my country, this would have never crossed my mind if I hadn't have met you." Jaemin inhales and looks at the pages again. He thought the years of his life were so short, so quick. He never expected to do more than sing in the background of parties, always heard but not seen. He thought, maybe, he'd marry a nice alpha. He thinks about what this could mean for the people of Sininga, and he was beside himself. He feels equal parts humbled and proud. 

"There's something else," Jeno says, hesitantly as Jaemin continues to look at the pages in front of him. Suddenly, Jeno slides an open box with a ring glinting inside on top of the pages, "I've been sleeping with that thing under my pillow," He sounds playfully irritated. Jaemin looks up at him, not saying a word, still to stunned to speak. Jaemin was sure he could read the question in his eyes, but Jeno addresses one of his own, "Do you like it?" Jaemin takes a moment to look at the ring. A web of thin vines etched into the gold of the ring crawled up and formed in the center of the ring, where a lily was etched into the ring and two small gems, one white and one light green, formed into the ring. He knows the green one is his birthstone, and assumes the other one was Jeno's. There they were, two spots of light growing together and inseparable. Jaemin means to speak, but all he can do is blink back tears and nod. Jeno clears his throat.

"Twice now, I've tried to do this on a grand scale and failed spectacularly. As it is," He clears his throat again, "I can't even get down on one knee, so forgive me if I speak to you plainly," Jaemin nods, still unable to find words. Jeno swallows and shrugs his right shoulder, "I love you. You're my destined omega," He says, simply, "I should have told a long time ago. Maybe we could have avoided all those stupid mistakes if I had. Then again," Jeno begins to smile, "Sometimes I think it was all those obstacles that make me love you so deeply," Tears pooled at Jaemin's eyes, clumping his eyelashes, "What I said is true. My heart is yours to break. As you already know, I'd rather die than see you in pain. In that moment I was hit, when I hit the floor, sure my life was ending, all I could think about was you." Jeno has to stop talking, and swallow. Jaemin sees he's as close to tears as Jaemin was. He continues after a moment.

"In those seconds, I was mourning everything I'd lost. How I'd never see you walking down the aisle towards me, never see your face in our children," He looks down at Jaemin's stomach briefly before returning to his eyes, "How I'd never be able to see silver streaks in your hair. But, at the same time, I couldn't be bothered. If me dying meant you living," he does his one shoulder shrug again, "How could that be anything but good?" Jaemin loses it at Jeno's last words, tears sliding down his face with earnest. How could he have ever thought that he knew what it meant to be loved before this moment? Nothing had come close to the feeling radiating in his chest, filling every inch of him with absolute warmth.

"Jaemin," Jeno says sweetly, causing Jaemin to wipe his tears away and look at him, "I know you see a King here, but let me be clear, this is not a demand. It's a request, a plea. I beg you, please make me the happiest alpha on the planet and do me the honor of becoming my husband, my mate." Jaemin can't get out how much he wanted this. But, where his voice failed, his body moved, crawling into Jeno's arms and holding onto him tightly, certain nothing could ever tear them apart. When Jeno kissed him, he feels his life settle into place. He had found everything he ever wanted, things he didn't even know that he was looking for, all here in Jeno's arms. And if Jaemin had him to guide him, to hold him, then he can take on the world. It felt like seconds later when their kiss slowed, and Jeno pulls back to look him in the eyes. Jaemin sees it in Jeno's face. Jaemin was home. And he finally finds his voice. 

"Yes."


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! omg were finally done with the whole book! thank you so much for going on this wild ride of a journey with me and I LOVE ALL OF YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!! anyways this is the long awaited epilogue so i hope you enjoy and look forward to the other stuff that i will put out soon!!  
> caroline

Jaemin tries not to shake, but it does no good. Any omega would do the same. The outfit is heavy, the day big, and thousands of eyes were on him. He ought to be brave, but he can't help but tremble. He knows that once the doors open and he walks though the garden and out onto the lawn, Jeno will be there, waiting for him, so while the last minute details settle, he holds onto that promise.

"Oh!" His mother says, noting the change in the tone of the song, "That's our cue." Ten waves his family over frantically, leaning back into Johnny's chest. Misung and Haeya were ready to go as they walk over, holding baby Soojin. Hyunbin is running around, wrinkling his suit, and Nayeon stands by him desperately trying to smooth over the wrinkles and get him to stand still. Even though he is a but rumpled, they all look surprisingly regal and royal today. As happy as he is that everyone he loves is with him today, he can't help but ache that his father isn't here to send him off. Jaemin can feel him though, whispering how much he loves him, how proud he is, how pretty Jaemin looks. Jaemin knows him so well he feels like he can pick out the exact words his father would use today, and he hopes it stays like that all the time, that his father never truly leaves. Nayeon sneaks up on him when he's lost in his daydream.

"You look so pretty Jaems." She reaches up to touch the lace part of his wedding outfit.

"Chenle really outdid himself, didn't he?" Jaemin says, touching the long sleeve of his outfit. Chenle was the only one of his original servants that was still with him. When the dust cleared after the attack, Jisung finally asked if he could become a guard, while Renjun simply decided to retire. Chenle wanted to keep serving him, so he was still there. 

"My god, Jaems, you're shaking." Nayeon grabs his hands, trying to still the shaking. 

"I know," Jaemin sighs, "I can't help it." 

"Donghyuck," Nayeon calls, apparently deciding that she can't deal with Jaemin, "Come help me calm Jaems down." Jaemin's one and only bridemaid comes over, leaving the comfort of his alpha's arms, eyes bright. Jaemin feels calmer with the two of them surrounding them. Mark was flitting between the room Jaemin was in, and the room Jeno was in, presumably to make fun of Jeno for worrying.

"Don't worry Nana," Donghyuck teases, "I'm sure he'll show up." Jaemin swats at both of them when Nayeon laughs.

"I'm not worried he won't show up or change his mind," Jaemin laments, picking at his fingers. Donghyuck gently holds his hand to stop him, "I'm worried that I'll trip or pronounce his name wrong or something. I have a talent for messing things up." Donghyuck snorts as he puts his forehead on Jaemin's.

"Nothing could mess up today," He declares, "I didn't even know I was getting married on my wedding day."

"Nayeon!" Jaemin's mother hisses. 

"Mom's losing it. See you up there." Donghyuck gives him a ghost kiss on the cheek, making sure not to leave a lipgloss stain, and goes on his way back into Mark's outstretched arms. The music plays, and his mother and Nayeon turn the corner into the garden and walk down the isle meant for him.

"Are we next?" 

"Yes," Jaemin says, looking over Donghyuck's outfit, "That color looks great on you, by the way." Donghyuck juts out his hip, posing in his lavender and white outfit. Mark has lavender pocket square in his suit, and Jaemin knows that Jeno will have a white one.

"You have great taste, Your Majesty." Jaemin sucks in a breath at the name. 

"No one's called me that before," He realizes that everyone will call him that when Mark looks at him, "That's going to be my name to everyone." The coronation is part of the wedding. First the vows to Jeno, then to Sininga, then the rings, and then the coronation.

"Don't start getting nervous again." Donghyuck comes back over to him.

"I'm trying," Jaemin insists, "I knew it was coming but it's a lot for one day." 

"Just wait until tonight." Donghyuck winks at him. Mark chuckles.

"Hyuckie!" Jaemin scolds. Donghyuck laughs merrily and scampers back into Mark's arms before he can scold him more. He was so glad to have Donghyuck back in his life. He'd officially made him one of his attendants, and Mark was officially back to being Jeno's guard, but was promoted to being Jeno and Jaemin's guard. It was a clear sign to the people of how Jeno's reign would be, and Jaemin was happy that more people were welcoming of the change. Jaemin listens, waiting. He knows the change in music is coming, so he takes more more moment to straighten his pants, and the belted skirt that flowed out behind him. His shirt was tight , long sleeved and completely lace, tucked into white pants and a belted lace skirt flowing behind him as a train. The skirt reminds him of the outfit Dejun wore on his birthday, just grander. He'd take off the skirt for the reception, where he intends to dance with his husband until his feet fall off. The wedding venue was outside on the lawn of the Palace, the perfect place for them, and the isle starts in the garden, passing the bench where they first met.

"Ready, Jaem?" Jaemin turns to Yukhei.

"Yes." Yukhei holds out an arm, and Jaemin takes it. 

"You look incredible." 

"You clean up pretty nice as well." Jaemin comments. And even though he smiles, he knows Yukhei can see his nervousness.

"There's nothing to panic about." He coos, that confident smile making Jaemin believe that whatever he said was true. Jaemin inhales and nods. 

"Just don't let me fall." 

"That's what this is for," Yukhei brandishes his cane, a deep blue color make especially for the wedding, "If you look unsteady, I'll give you this." Jaemin laughs.

"There we go." Yukhei exclaims, happy to see a genuine smile.

"Your Majesty" Ten asks, obviously excited from the comfort of Johnny's embrace, "It's time." Jaemin gives him a nod and he and Yukhei make their way to the garden doors. 

"Knock them dead." Yukhei says, right before the music swells and the doors fling open, revealing them to the public. Suddenly, all the fear rushes back. Though they tried to keep the guest list small, hundreds of people line the isle that will take him down to Jeno. And when they all rise to greet him, he can't see Jeno. Jaemin just needs to see his face. If he can see Jeno's eyes, his beautiful, dark and reassuring eyes, he knows that he can do this. He smiles and tries to stay calm, nodding at the guests, thanking them for coming. But Yukhei knows. 

"It's okay, Jaem." Jaemin looks over at him, and Yukhei's encouraging expression helps. He keeps moving. It's not the most graceful or the fastest parade down the isle. With Yukhei's injured leg, they have to hobble their way slowly to the front. But, who else could Jaemin have asked? Who else would he have wanted? Yukhei shifted to fill a desperate place in Jaemin's life. Not as his boyfriend, not as a friend, but as family. He had expected Yukhei to say no, afraid it was somehow an insult, but he had said he was honored, and embraced when Jaemin had asked. That was his Yukhei. Devoted and true until the very end. Finally, he sees a familiar face in the crowd. Renjun is standing there with his father. He's beaming with pride, although unable to tale his eyes off of Yukhei. He stands a bit taller as they pass. Jaemin is happy for Renjun. He knows that soon it will be his turn, and he's looking forward to it. Yukhei couldn't have made a better choice. Beside him and filling up the closest rows were the selected omegas. It was brave of them to come back for him, considering not everyone was there that should be there, but they smile still. Even Dejun, though Jaemin can see some sadness in his eyes. He's shocked by how much he wants Felix to be here. He can imagine him rolling his eyes or winking at him, maybe making some wisecrack comment. He really misses him. He misses Queen Joohyun too. He can only imagine how happy she would be today, finally getting another child. He feels as if marrying Jeno makes it okay for him to lover her like that, like a mother. He's certain he always will. And then there is his mother and Nayeon holding onto each other so tightly that Jaemin isn't sure where one ends and one begins. Around them are so many smiles that it makes Jaemin overwhelmed about how loved he feels. He's so distracted by their faces that he forgets he's close to the end of the isle, and as he turns forward, there he is. Jeno, with his hair dyed blonde at Donghyuck's insistance, wearing a completely black suit with a white pocket square, hair blowing slightly in the wind. And it feels as if no one was there at all. No cameras filming, no lights flashing, just them, smiling and in love. Jeno's wearing his crown, and the outfit with the sashes and medals. Jaemin thinks back to what he said the first time he saw Jeno in that outfit. It was something about hanging him up with the chandeliers. Jaemin smiles, remembering the long journey that got them here, standing at the alter. Yukhei's last steps were slow and steady, and when they finally reach their destination, Jaemin turns to him. Yukhei gives him a blinding smile, and Jaemin leans over to kiss his cheek, saying goodbye to so many things. They share a look for a moment before Yukhei takes the hand wrapped around his arm and puts it in Jeno's steady hand, giving Jaemin away. The two alphas nod to each other, nothing but respect on their faces. Jaemin doesn't think he would ever understand what was passed between them, but it feels peaceful in that moment. Yukhei steps back as Jaemin steps forward, arriving at the one place he never thought he'd be. They move close to each other as the ceremony begins. 

"Hello my dear." Jeno whispers, a big smile on his face. Jaemin wonders if he can see.

"Don't start." Jaemin whispers back, and they both smile bigger. Jeno holds his hands as if they're the only thing pinning him to the earth and Jaemin focuses on preparing himself for the words to come, the promises that he'll never break. It's magical, really, the power that this day has. And even now, he knows that this is not a fairy tale. He knows they'll have hard times, fights since they can't stop, and he knows things won't always happen the way they want them to and that they'll have to work to remember that they chose this. It won't be perfect. Not all the time. This isn't happily ever after. It's so much more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lelepwrk)   
>  [clothing thread](https://twitter.com/lelepwrk/status/1248655710650617858)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lelepark)


End file.
